Burgers And Books
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: One single diner owner. One newlywed bestselling author. One beautiful blond who wants a baby. One pregnant teen who takes them all by surprise. Love, heartache and adventure can be found in Burgers and Books. Co-Written by LadyDragonsBlood. SLASH M/M
1. Boy In The Bin

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**Title: Burgers And Books **

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: Bret Hart/Edge & Steve Austin/John Cena & Other's.**

**Summary: One single diner owner. One newlywed bestselling author. One beautiful blond who wants a baby. One pregnant teen who takes them all by surprise. Love, heartache and adventure can be found in Burgers and Books. Co-Written by LadyDragonsBlood. SLASH M/M**

**JUNE 2012**

John Cena pulled his jumper closer to him as the cold wind hit him, he was curled up at a bus stop on the bench. He was cold, alone, worried and scared. He was only 18 and he was three months pregnant and homeless. He had nothing and no one. He pulled the hood up over his head. He knew it was going to rain soon, he was in Dallas Texas he had grown up there but now he had nowhere to go he wiped his eyes as a few tears escaped, he thought back to the time when everything changed. He never in a million years though that his life would now be like this, two months ago when his life changed, this scenario never entered his mind, not once.

**FLASHBACK**

_John shook his head as he looked down at the test in his hands. It was positive. He was pregnant. He never thought this would happen to him. He really didn't. He was only 18 and in his final year of school, he had college to look forward to but now all of that was about to change. John didn't know what he was going to do. He threw the test in the trash and he washed up. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror, his whole life was about to change and he didn't know what to do. He had so many thoughts running through his head. Thoughts about his life, about what his parents and his boyfriend, Brock would think about the news. _

_He shook his head and left the bathroom. He walked downstairs, his parents were down there. He wasn't ready to tell them yet. He needed to tell Brock first. Brock needed to be the first one to know. This was his baby as well, Brock needed to involved in it. He grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and headed out the door. He got into his car and he drove over to Brock's. He got there and got out. He walked up to the door and knocked. Brock was three years older than him and he lived alone. The door opened and Brock walked out. John smiled and Brock let him into the house. _

_They walked into the lounge room and John looked at Brock taking a deep breath he needed to get this done and over with. He needed to be honest with Brock and tell him what was going on. "What's wrong John? I know there's something." Brock said he knew John better than anyone else in the world. He knew when something was bothering his lover. "There is something. I am a little scared because I don't know how you're going to react about the news." John said, Brock frowned. "You can tell me anything you know that. I love you John." Brock said John sighed and looked into Brock's eyes. "OK then, lately I haven't been feeling too well, I kinda had an idea about what was wrong so I took a test." John said. _

_"What's wrong John?" Brock asked, John sighed. "I'm pregnant" John said Brock's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this, "Pregnant? As in having a child?" Brock asked John nodded. "Yes, our child" John said Brock shook his head, he couldn't do this, he couldn't. "No….No….No. This isn't happening right now." Brock said John frowned, he laid his hand on Brock's own hand and Brock shrugged him off. "Don't John, I can't do this, I can't. I am done. This isn't my child. It can't be." Brock said. John looked at Brock angry. "It is yours." John said. "Well I don't want anything to do with you anymore, leave John and don't come back." Brock said angrily. _

_John wiped his eyes. "You're an asshole." He snapped and left the house and Brock behind, John got into his car and headed home, he needed to talk to his parent's hopefully they would understand about everything and hopefully they would be there for him and help him through this. He got home and he walked inside, he saw his parents in the lounge so he sat with them. "Guys can I talk to you for a second?" John asked. "Of course." His dad said, John smiled. "I have something serious to tell you and I hope you understand and that you will stick by me through this. I need you now more than ever." John said John's mom and dad looked at him worried about what was happening with their only son. "Out with it kid." John Snr said. John sighed. "I'm pregnant." John said both his mom and dad sat there shocked. _

_John looked at them wondering what they were feeling. "Get out." John's dad said John frowned. "What?" John asked. "Get out, you're a whore, I want you out of MY house and don't you EVER think of coming back." John snr said. John sighed. He nodded went upstairs and grabbed some clothes and a blanket and left the house. He was all alone with no one beside him, the only person he had was this baby inside of him, he vowed then to never let anything happen to the baby. He loved the baby and that was all he cared about right now. He threw the bag over his shoulder and took off walking, he didn't know where he was going to go or what he was going to do but he knew he had to be an adult now he had an innocent child to look after. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

John snapped out of the flashback and sighed and rubbed his small baby bump. "I promise baby nothing is going to stop me from caring and looking after you. I love you so much. You're my everything." John said as he curled up onto the bench. He heard his stomach growl. He needed to get up and try and find some food, he walked around until he found someplace, he saw the 316 Diner and he smiled. He went around the back to the dumpsters, he needed food and he didn't care how he got it. This was his only option. He was doing this for his baby.

**MEANWHILE**

Steve Austin sighed as he closed the doors to his diner, all his life he had wanted to own his own business and owning a diner was the perfect business. He loved working there. He had one of the best diner's in the state of Texas. He loved working there. He looked around and smiled. He wiped down the tables and he put everything away. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the trash bags from the day and took them out to the dumpsters located at the rear of the diner. He walked over to the bins and frowned when he heard a sudden noise, he figured it was just a cat or something, he slowly walked up to the dumpster and lifted the lid off, he gasped when he saw a boy in there, he looked to be about eighteen years old, he was rummaging through the bins looking for food, he looked so scared when he had been caught, he moved as far away from Steve as he could and he whimpered in fear.

Steve put his rubbish down and approached the scared boy. "It's OK…..I am not going to hurt you I promise" Steve said to the boy, the boy blinked up at him. "Are you hungry?" he asked the boy, the boy nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Come on, come with me, I will get you something to eat….No strings, just food." Steve said, he held his hand out to offer the boy a hand in getting out of the bin. The boy looked at him unsure of whether or not he should accept Steve's hand, but he had nothing to lose, and he was starving he hadn't eaten in weeks. He slowly and cautiously took the hand and Steve helped him out of the dumpster.

Steve was shocked when John stood in front of him, he looked to be about 3 months pregnant. John held his hands on his stomach and looked at Steve, Steve smiled and led John to his diner, he opened the door and John walked in. He then took John over to a table. "What would you like? Take your pick." Steve said handing John the menu. John took the menu and looked it over, he looked at Steve, "Well?" Steve asked. "Burger, fries and a shake?" John asked, Steve smiled and nodded. "Of course, it shouldn't be too long." Steve said John nodded. Steve walked back into the kitchen and cooked John his burger and fries, then made him his shake.

Once the food was cooked he took the meal out to John and placed It in front of him. John smiled and started eating the food fast, he wasn't sure if this would be the last meal he would get in a long time. "You don't have to eat so fast, there's more where that came from." Steve said, John smiled. "Thanks." John said, Steve nodded. He continued watching John as he inhaled the food, once John was done, Steve took the plate and he took it to the kitchen, he also served John up some apple pie and cream and placed it in front of him, John smiled and also inhaled the pie, "Thank-you." John said Steve smiled.

"It's OK, can I ask you your name?" Steve asked. "John….John Cena." John said. "Nice to meet you John, I am Steve Austin, I own this place, do you live near here?" Steve asked, John shook his head. "No…..I don't live anywhere." John said Steve frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. John sighed. "I am homeless, I don't have anyone." John said, Steve shook his head, this wasn't right and it wasn't fair. His heart broke for John and what he was going through, same with the baby. He couldn't believe John was homeless and pregnant.

"What happened?" Steve asked, John sighed. "I had a boyfriend, but when I got pregnant he broke things off with me…When I told my parent's they kicked me out," John said. "I want to keep the baby, it's the only thing I know will always love me, I know I can't provide the things he or she needs but I love the baby more than anything and I don't want to lose it." John said. Steve nodded. "Look, it's late and it's looking like it's going to rain, why don't you come home with me to my place? I can give you a bath, some clean clothes, somewhere to sleep and some more food and in the morning I can take you to my sister who is a doctor and she can make sure the baby is OK….What do you say?" Steve asked. "You don't have to, I'll be OK." John said. "Nonsense, please let me do this, it would mean a lot to me" Steve said, John sighed. "Why? You don't know me" John said. "I want to help you John, I want to help you and your son or daughter," Steve said, John sat there thinking should he go or not?

**Please Review…**


	2. The Newlyweds

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

The beautiful young blond stood in the door watching his husband of two days working on his next book.

Adam Joseph Copeland-Hart was tall, blond and eighteen years old. He had beautiful hazel green eyes and his blond hair fell in soft waves down to the middle of his back.

He had no idea who is father was, but his best friend was his mom, Judy. His father disappeared the instant Judy had told him she was pregnant. Adam honestly didn't care, he didn't miss what he didn't have. Judy, and his Uncles along with his Grandparents were family enough for him.

Adam was Canadian by birth, but when he was three, Judy was offered a fantastic job with a lawyer in Dallas, Texas so Dallas was home to him.

When he was sixteen, he got a job at Steve Austin's diner. He wanted a car, so he had to work for it. Steve started him out as a fry cook and soon Adam was a hamburger expert on the big flat top griddle. He worked there up until a week ago.

One of the best customers in the diner was also Steve's best friend, Bret Sergeant Hart. When Hart saw Adam he fell in love. He was thirty one at the time and felt like a dirty old man. Hart soon realized though that every time he looked at Adam, the teen was looking at him. They played the eye game for nearly a year.

Steve finally told his friend age was nothing but a number and to just ask Adam out. He did and they had been together ever since.

Bret insisted on one thing, he vowed he would not sleep with Adam until the boy was eighteen. It was hard. On October thirtieth, Adam's birthday, Bret proposed. Adam cried when he saw the ring, it was a one and half carat, heart shaped sapphire outlined with pave diamonds on a platinum band.

With Judy's blessing, Adam said yes. Then they decided to wait for sex until their wedding night, they decided after two years of waiting, what was another few months. So two days ago, on June fourteenth, Adam J. Copeland became Adam J. Hart.

They were absolutely head over heels in love with each other and worshiped the ground each other walked on, sometimes to the point of being sickening.

Adam rested his head on the door frame as he watched Bret's fingers flying across the keyboard of his computer.

To Adam his bear (as he nicked named his boyfriend, when Bret thought about things he made a low growling sound that had reminded Adam of a bear) was the most handsome man in the world.

Bret was tall, lean and muscular he worked out every day and could have easily been mistaken for an athlete rather than a writer. Hart had shoulder length brown hair that curled when he gelled it, which was most of the time. His soulful eyes were brown with a hint of green. He looked more like twenty three than thirty three.

Bret S. Hart was a writer. He'd written several best sellers over the years. He wasn't a Stephen King or Dan Brown or even John Gresham, but he was quite popular. He wrote novels about a rogue police detective named after his beloved late brother, Owen. He was currently working on the sixth book of the series, the working title was Owen's Revenge. The trademark of the series was that Owen was always part of the title.

Because of the nearing deadline with his publisher they had to wait to go on their honeymoon. Adam was going on the tour with Bret when the new hard cover was released. They would travel across the country for six weeks.

Bret's glasses were halfway down his nose. He only had to wear them when he was writing or reading for long periods at a time. Adam sighed quietly, Bret was handsome and all his.

Adam looked around, right now he was standing in the door of Bret's office. They lived in an apartment, but it was not an ordinary living space. They lived on two floors over the book store Bret owned in the historic district of old downtown Dallas. The building was longer than it was wide, so their living space was open and huge.

The building was from the nineteen twenties and was decorated in Art Deco. Both Adam and Bret loved the style of clean lines and angles. They had a huge fireplace in their living room that had two lions holding up the mantel that sat above their heads.

The office, living room, kitchen and a bathroom were on the second floor right over the store. On the third floor was their master bed room, it was at the front part of the building and also had a fireplace and a master bath with a shower and huge old fashioned claw foot tub that easily held them both.

There were four guest rooms and one smaller room right across the hall that Adam hoped to soon turn into a nursery. Adam wanted a baby more than anything, and Bret wanted it as well. The Hart's were a huge family. Bret had eleven brothers and sisters.

Bret was also a native Canadian from Calgary. He met a wild guy in college named Steve Austin and the two opposite personalities became like brothers and when Steve opened his diner he told Bret the building next door was empty and would make a perfect book store. Bret bought it sight unseen and moved to Dallas.

Bret's Book Nook was very successful. He sold new books, but would special order for people. He found out of print books, rare books, antique books, any book someone wanted. Bret told his customers if it had ever been in print, he could get it.

Adam no longer worked at the diner but once in a while he helped Bret in the book store, but mainly he was a "house wife" and he loved it.

Adam Hart was not a typical eighteen year old. He'd rather be sewing a button on Bret's shirt than out at some wild party getting drunk. He'd always been that way, even in high school from which he graduated last year.

The only thing about that was, it meant that Adam didn't have many friends. They thought the blond was weird and strange. He had one friend, Randal Orton, but he was now busy and away at college.

Adam rubbed his abdomen while he watched his husband, it felt so empty. He wanted it to be round and full of baby. "It will happen sugar." Bret said as he stopped typing and removed his glasses. He looked over to his pretty blond husband.

"You knew I was here?" Adam asked with a flush, he'd been caught staring at his handsome man. "Sugar, you were staring a hole through me. I always know when you're here." Bret smiled softly. He patted his lap, and Adam smiled and walked into the sacred space.

Adam always loved the smell of Bret's office. It smelled of leather and Bret's smoky cologne. He sat on his husband's lap. Bret kissed his young blond deeply.

The older man reached up and pushed back a strand of golden hair, "Have I told you today that I love you?" Bret asked his husband. "Yes, but tell me again." Adam teased his husband back. "I love you Adam Hart." Bret whispered over his lover's lips. "I love you my bear." Adam softly kissed Bret in return.

"Now scoot, I need to finish this chapter, then I am all yours. What's for supper?" Bret asked nudging Adam off his lap.

"Swiss steak, fresh green beans and new potatoes. Been in the crock pot all day. Finish up and supper will be ready. Be good and I have something special for dessert." Adam pecked Bret's lips again, then left his husband to write. Even Adam wasn't often allowed into the sacred space of Bret's office.

Bret sat back in his over sized leather office chair, he stared at the door his blond had gone through. He smiled, remembering seeing the boy for the first time at the diner.

Adam's long hair was hidden in a hair net under a backwards baseball cap that read 316 Diner. The fry cook had brought his burger, Bret always sat at the last seat at the counter. Adam had flashed him a pretty smile and Bret was gone and hooked.

The author flashed back to two days ago. They had gotten married at the little church just down the street.

Steve was not only Bret's best man he also walked Adam down the aisle. Randy Orton, Adam's friend was his best man.

Vince McMahon, Bret's publisher, who was acting as Bret's "father", Bret's literary agent, Shawn Michaels Helmsley and his husband, a tough lawyer by the name of Hunter were his guests.

Adam's mom, and Chris Jericho, Adam's music teacher were Adam's only guests. The teacher and his former student were more like brothers and he'd been a good influence in the blonds life.

Adam had looked like a heavenly angel, he had worn all white. They opted for suits instead of formal and stuffy tuxes. His baby had worn a bright white three piece, even his tie was white silk. He looked beautiful and was so pure he almost glowed.

Bret smiled as he remembered how Adam's hands were trembling as he took them in his. He remembered squeezing them and the blond calmed with his strength.

What Bret loved the most about Adam was that while in chronological age his husband was only eighteen, his wisdom and brain operated like a wizened old soul.

Their ceremony was simple, the basic vows including at Adam's insistence, the word obey. His young husband was old fashioned that way.

Bret sighed happily at his next memory, their reception. It was held at the diner and Steve served up wonderful food. Their cake was made by Mrs. Wilson from the bakery across the street. It was shaped like a book on the base, with a replica of the diner counter on top. She had sculpted a figure of Adam serving a plate of food to a Bret figure. It was perfect.

They danced their first dance, then Bret and Adam escaped to their apartment. There they made love for the first time. Not only was it their first time, it was Adam's first time period.

Bret thought about how trustingly his beautiful boy's green eyes looked at him as he entered him for the first time and then how those same green eyes rolled back in pleasure as his prostate was rubbed for the first time. The moans of pleasure that crossed his pouty lips were the sweetest sound Bret had ever heard.

The writer shook his thoughts and turned back to his book. His character based on his brother was about to fall in love with a pretty blond named Joseph, based on Adam. He was keeping it as a surprise for when Adam read the book for the first time.

Adam was in the kitchen, he checked the crock pot and everything was perfect. He was now making some home made biscuits to go with it.

He knew all the teasing and abuse he had taken in high school was worth it. He was happy being a house husband, he just hoped to get pregnant soon. He wanted a baby more than anything. Bret wanted children too, he had eleven brothers and sisters so he was well prepared for a family of his own.

Adam smiled as he remembered his wedding night. Bret had been so tender and gentle, he felt nothing but pure bliss and pleasure.

The blond tensed, then immediately relaxed as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist and warm, pink lips pressed against his neck.

Adam spun around in his husband's arms, he fell into the soulful brown eyes of Bret Hart. He allowed without question for Bret to lean and kiss him deeply. Adam moaned softly as their cocks rubbed together through their thick layers of jeans.

"Don't put the biscuits in and turn the crock pot down." Bret whispered softly in Adam's ear. The young man's face blushed as he understood Bret's intentions.

Adam covered the pan with a damp cloth and he turned the crock pot to low and followed in the direction his husband had gone.

When the pretty young blond got to the bedroom he found his handsome spouse laying on his side, completely naked and quite in need of attention, from his boy.

Adam stopped at the door, his breath hitched, the handsome man in the bed was his and his alone. Bret was lean, trim and his skin was lightly bronzed. His extremely ample cock was fully erect and precum was gathering in the slit.

"What does my bear want?" Adam asked in a teasing tone as he stood in the door. "You naked in this bed, now." Bret said with a husky growl.

"Oh well, I did promise to obey." Adam said with a dramatic sigh, then winked as his clothes went flying. He slipped into the bed, he laid on his side facing his man.

Bret reached out and caressed Adam's smooth hip with the palm of his hand. "My beautiful bit of sugar." Bret said as he pulled Adam closer, kissing him deeply. They continued and for the next hour and half they made slow passionate love.

They laid there recovering, Adam wrapped safely in Bret's strong arms. "You think we got lucky this time?" Adam asked quietly. "I hope so sugar, but we just got married two days ago, it will be at least three or four weeks before you can test. You will get pregnant, don't stress about it. I come from a fertile family, and remember we both got tested before the wedding. I'm above average with my little swimmers and you checked out just fine too." Bret reassured his worried blond.

"I'll try bear. I just want a baby so badly. I want to be the best daddy I can be." Adam sniffed back the tear.

"Baby please don't cry. Your tears burn at my heart. I promise you, you will be a daddy and I will be a poppa, even if I have to buy them. I want time with you baby boy. You're only eighteen, there is time." Bret said as he gently thumbed away Adam's tears.

"You're right, I do want to go on the book tour with you. I can't travel if I am over six months along so yeah, I'm okay. I love you Bret Hart." Adam said with a pretty smile, the one that hooked Bret in the first place.

"That's my good boy. I love you Adam Hart. Now, go finish my supper, I'm hungry." Bret laughed with a swat to Adam's butt. Adam yelped and pouted playfully.

The teen groom got up and threw on a pair of sweats and one of Bret's larger t shirts and skipped off to the kitchen to finish their supper.

Bret chuckled to himself, "Good lord, it's a good thing I work out and stay in shape, that boy wears me out" He got up and threw on the same clothes as Adam had, sweats and a t shirt.

By the time the author got to the kitchen table his pretty blond was just dishing up their meal, and by the time Bret had poured their glasses of milk, the biscuits were done.

They sat down and held hands while Adam said the grace. They were thankful for everything, and never forgot to thank Him for it, Adam added a silent prayer to please be pregnant.

They enjoyed the delicious meal and chatted about the next book order for the store. Adam had looked at the catalog.

"Bear, do you think I could build up the children's section a little?" Adam asked as he started clearing the table.

"What do you call a little? Ordering every children's book ever written or just half?" Bret asked with a laugh.

"Oh ha ha Bretty. I mean about fifty new titles." Adam explained with a smile. "No more than fifty, but yes you may. And you can add the little table and chairs you want too." Bret said with a knowing smile.

"Hart, how did you...never mind, it's that ESP thing you have about me. Thank you bear, you are too good to me." Adam said as he wrapped his arms around Bret's trim waist as the writer stood at the sink, rinsing dishes.

"It's easy to be good to you, because I love you and I want to see you happy." Bret said softly. "Thank you bear." Adam replied.

The couple finished cleaning up, then they did their favorite thing. They curled up on the large oversized leather couch and Bret read aloud from the book the were currently reading.

Adam loved to listen to Bret read as his head rested on his husband's shoulder. They were currently reading 'Watership Down', and enjoying it very much.

Bret read their usual six chapters they they went off to bed. Happy and content, with Adam dreaming of a sweet baby in his arms.

**Please Review…**


	3. Doctors And Decisions

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

John sat there looking at Steve and wondering if he should go or not, he was worried. He didn't know Steve at all but there was something about the older man that told him he could trust him. "John?" Steve asked, John smiled.

"OK I'll come with you." He said, Steve smiled and nodded he was so glad he really was he just wanted to help John and the baby in every way he could. That was all he wanted. He cleaned up then he and John headed out, they walked out the back of the building and walked up the two flights of stairs, Steve looked at John who was holding onto the railing tightly, "You OK?" he asked. "I don't like heights." John said, Steve nodded. They came to a door and Steve unlocked it and they walked inside into Steve's apartment.

John was in awe, the apartment was open spaced and had a slightly country western feel to it, it was really nice, there were hand made cabinets and furniture all around which looked expensive, it was decorated, somewhat modern as well, with little personal touches, here and there from Steve. It was open spaced and had three bedrooms, which John was surprised at he never thought something above a diner would be so big, but it was. It had nice polished wooden floors and it was just amazing. John had never seen something so nice before. He was so grateful that Steve had let him crash in his home.

The apartment also had 9ft ceilings with Crown moulding. A lovely gourmet kitchen with all the appliances Steve needed. It was just amazing. John just looked around and he was happy, he seemed like he had found a nice person to stay with at least for a while.

"Well this is it, let me show you to your room." Steve said John smiled and followed Steve up to the bedroom, Steve showed him in, you can watch TV, or whatever and have a bath in the bathroom, I don't mind at all, feel free to use whatever you like." Steve said, he smiled at John. "I'll go get you some clothes" Steve said John smiled.

Steve went and got John some sweats, he came back and placed them down on the bed. "I'll leave you to it." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "Steve" John said, Steve turned and looked at John. "Yeah?" he asked. "Thank-you for this," John said Steve smiled and nodded.

Once Steve left, John made himself up a nice hot bubble bath and he climbed in, he relaxed into the tub, he felt so at peace and so happy right now, he was glad Steve was being nice to him and that he wanted nothing in return.

John knew he wouldn't be able to give the baby the life he wanted to give him or her but he wanted to have this baby more than anything else in the world, he loved the baby so much, he just wanted the baby to be OK.

He wanted to be OK. John finished off in his bath and got out. he dried off and dressed in the clothes Steve had laid out for him.

Once he was dressed he opened the door and walked out the door, he just wanted to have a cup of water. He walked into the kitchen and Steve was in there having a drink of scotch.

"Hi John, sorry, it's been a hard day, I needed a strong drink. Is everything OK?" Steve asked, John smiled. "Yeah everything is fine, I just wanted a glass of water" John said, Steve smiled and made John his glass of water and handed it to him.

"You should get some rest, I will call my sister tomorrow morning to handle the appointment." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. he waved goodnight to Steve and headed up to his room.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John woke up a bit late and it was nice, he had finally got a good night's sleep, once he was up, he made the bed and showered and dressed in some clothes Steve had given him. once he was dressed he headed out of the bedroom, the aroma of food hit him and he licked his lips, he walked into the kitchen and Steve placed some plates on the table.

"Good morning, come in and have some food." Steve said John smiled and sat down. "How was your sleep?" Steve asked, John smiled.

"It was great, thank-you." Steve smiled and joined John and they started eating. "I called my sister, once we've finished eating we will head over there and get you checked out." Steve said John smiled and nodded. "John I will be back in a few I am going to next door to see Bret and Adam, just enjoy your breakfast then we will go see Stephanie..." Steve said John nodded. Steve left the apartment and headed next door to Bret and Adam's. He started thinking that it was nice having someone stay with him, and he wondered if John would be willing to stay and let Steve help him, he also wondered if he offered John a small job if the teen would take it. He stopped in and chatted with Bret and Adam for a while before going back to see John and finish off his breakfast.

They finished breakfast then headed out the door, they got into Steve's truck and Steve took them to the doctor's they got there and Steve took John right into see his sister. "John, this is Stephanie, my sister, Steph this is John." Steve said John shook her hand.

"OK John, how far along are you?" Stephanie asked, "I think I am three months, I haven't seen a doctor in a while." John said Stephanie smiled, she checked John over then had a look at the baby, "The baby seems fine, a little underweight but that's because you haven't been eating too well. But other than that everything is fine." Stephanie asked, John smiled.

"Steve can I have a word?" Steph asked, Steve nodded and followed his sister out. "What's up?" Steve asked. "You need to sort something out for him, if he goes back on the streets, the baby won't get what he or she needs, he can't be alone right now." Steph said, Steve sighed.

"What should I do?" Steve asked "You know what you want to do." Steph said Steve nodded. "What if he won't take my help?" Steve asked. "He will," Steph said Steve smiled and nodded.

He walked back into the room and smiled seeing John. "John, how would you like to stay with me? for a bit longer? At least until you have the baby?" Steve asked, John sighed and thought about it.

"I promise you'll be safe and looked after, I want you to be OK. Plus I can give you a job at the Diner, I think it would be good for you. You can save up some money." Steve said John smiled.

"OK, if you want me too." John said, Steve smiled. "I do." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. he was so lucky to have met someone like Steve, he didn't know what he would have done without Steve's help.

"So you own the diner?" John asked as he and Steve drove home. Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah….I love it and I've met some great people working there" Steve said John smiled, he was glad for Steve, he seemed like a really nice guy. "So you live alone?" John asked, Steve nodded.

"Yep just me" Steve said. "So you don't have a husband, wife or kids?" John asked, "No" Steve said quietly, he really wasn't lucky in love he wasn't.

"Oh." John said Steve smiled over at him. "Is that OK?" Steve asked. "It's fine. I was just curious." John said Steve smiled. He really didn't like living alone, so the thought of having John there beside him was amazing. He needed someone before the loneliness killed him.

John seemed like a good kid, yes he had gotten himself into a predicament but he seemed sweet and caring and Steve could tell that he loved the baby more than anything and he was so touched by the amount of love John was giving to his unborn child, it was simply amazing.

Steve had a feeling he and John would get along perfectly while the teen stayed with him.

**Please Review…**


	4. How To Bribe Bret

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Bret and Adam were just finishing up their breakfast when their back door bell rang.

Bret had turned one of the kitchen windows into a door, and built a staircase to the door. That way they didn't have to always leave or let visitors in through the store below. He had to do it anyway to bring the building up to fire codes for an apartment.

Adam went to the door. Steve Austin was standing there. "Hey boss! Come in please." Adam stepped aside, "Bret, Steve's here." the blond said to his husband, who was loading the dishwasher at the far end of the kitchen.

"Hey bud, have a seat, coffee?" Bret smiled warmly at his best friend. "Yup, please." Steve said sitting down at the breakfast bar that separated the eating part of the kitchen from the cooking part.

Adam deftly poured Steve a mug of coffee, he was such a a frequent visitor he had his own mug on the shelf where Adam kept his and Bret's.

The blond then refilled Bret's mug then his own, he started to leave so the two older men could talk.

"Wait Adam, please. This will concern you more than anything." Steve said to his former fry cook.

"Well, let's go into the living room, we'll be more comfortable in there. You sound serious." Bret suggested. They moved into the living room, Adam following behind with a plate of his famous sugar cookies which Steve loved.

The bald man laughed and took a cookie as he sat in the large leather chair opposite the couch, a large art deco coffee table between them. The newlyweds sat on the couch, close together. Bret and Adam's thighs touched, their bodies always sought contact with each other.

"I'll just start at the beginning. Last night I was taking the trash out. I went to throw it into the dumpster. Imagine my surprise when I found a boy staring up at me from inside." Steve paused to sip his coffee and eat another cookie.

Bret and Adam looked at each other in shock then back to Steve as the man continued.

"I helped him out and then realized the kid was pregnant (Adam gasped loudly). I took him into the diner and fed him. He ate like he hadn't seen food in days. I found out his name, John Cena." Steve paused again.

"Pregnant? Oh Steve, what happened after you fed him? Did you take him to the doctors?" Adam was immediately on high alert. "Easy sugar, give Steve a chance to finish. Go ahead Steve." Bret said to his long-time friend.

"I'm taking him to see Steph this morning Adam. Anyway, I took him home, cleaned him up, gave him some clean clothes and convinced him to spend the night then to see sis today." Steve explained to the still shocked newlyweds.

"Doesn't he have a home? Oh that poor boy. How old is he? How far along?" Adam fired questions at his former boss. "Adam sweetheart, easy. I know you have a loving heart, but let Steve finish please?" Bret chastised Adam gently.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet now." Adam said with a flushed smile. He was just worried about a pregnant boy who needed help.

"Apparently his boyfriend, the father of the baby, was a real jerk about it. Said he wasn't the father and basically left John. He told his parents, and instead of getting the support he expected from them, his dad threw him out. He really hasn't told me much more than that. I'm going to try to help him as much as he'll let me. He's a proud kid, he's your age by the way Adam, I did find that out." Steve sighed, ate the last cookie and sipped his coffee.

"I'd like to meet him, be his friend. With Randy down in Austin at the University of Texas, I don't have anyone here my age. You know I love you Bretty, but everyone needs friends." Adam said with a little sadness, he really missed Randy. Adam also knew that Randy was also making new friends. They would always be friends, but it made sense that he would make new ones in the dorm and through classes.

"I know sugar. I know you miss Randy. Maybe you could go to Austin for a weekend and visit him." Bret suggested to the young blond.

"Only if you came along! You know, maybe all of us could go down for homecoming. Isn't yours and Steve's class having your ten year reunion this year?" Adam asked the two friends.

"I was hoping to forget! Ten years, where does the time go?" Steve said in general. "True, but I'd like to go, I have something new to show off." Bret said to his friend.

"Oh, will the new book be out by then?" Adam asked, totally innocent of what Bret had meant. Bret chuckled softly, "Yes sugar, but I was talking about showing YOU off." the curly haired man said with a smile.

Adam blushed furiously, "Oh bear" Adam said shyly. Bret ruffled his husband's long blond hair.

"Anyway, back to John. He's the kind that won't take a hand out or help. I found him scrubbing the bathroom this morning, he said he just wanted to earn his supper. I stopped him, that kind of work isn't good for him or the baby. That's where I thought Adam could help." Steve said to the couple. He knew Bret wasn't going to like what he was going to ask of Adam.

"I want to help this guy, what can I do?" Adam asked his onetime boss. "I'm not sure you can Adam, let me just ask. Bret, I want Adam to come work at the diner again, but only long enough to teach John how to run the flat top. It's something John could do for a while, he can sit when he is tired. He would feel better about taking help if he could work." Steve asked as he waited for Bret's response.

"No. You know what I promised." Bret said firmly. "Yeah I know, I just thought Adam would be better than me at teaching him. I've never had any one take to the old flat top like Adam." Steve said with a sigh, the teen was even better than him at making the old grill work.

"What are you two talking about? Why can't I help this boy? Bret?" Adam was confused, why shouldn't he work for a bit, help John learn the job.

"I'm sorry Bret, I shouldn't have asked. I'll teach him." Steve said as he stood up and shook Bret's hand warmly to show no hard feelings existed between them.

"I'll explain it to him, but we'll do what we can to help John. Poker Friday? Nash and Callaway will be back then." Bret asked his friend. "Sounds good. I'll ask John to come along for Adam. See ya." Steve left the two newlyweds alone.

Bret looked at Adam, his blond was not happy. Adam was sitting there, his arms crossed over his chest, a pouting frown on his lips. The writer wondered if this was going to be their first fight.

"Sugar, before we got married, I promised myself that you would never work again, and when I told Steve he agreed. I don't want you back working till you were ready to drop. Steve told me he tried to cut back your hours but you refused." Bret tried to explain.

"But it's okay for a pregnant kid to work? Oh I know Steve will just give John enough hours to satisfy his need to help, but I can teach him better than Steve." Adam protested.

"I promised Sugar, I promised you'd never work again. I want you happy and carefree, not enslaved to that damn flat top. I SAW you baby, melting over that hot stove. I swore you'd never feel like that again." Bret again attempted to explain.

"Bear, I LIKED working at the diner. Need I remind you that's how WE met! Something isn't right here. What's the deal Hart?" Adam knew Bret was not saying what he wanted to say.

Bret sat down next to his young husband and sighed deeply. He guessed he owed Adam the whole truth.

"Hart spouses don't work outside the house. My father said, if you can't provide for your family, don't have one. I know, I know. This all sounds so stupid when I say it out loud." Bret palmed his face, he felt silly.

"So I can't help a pregnant, fellow teen because of some silly Hart family rule, that you never mentioned till now? What about the book store Bret? Huh? I work down there! I AM going to help John!" Adam's tone was very, very unhappy.

"I know, I know. The store is different, you're an owner by marriage. I don't want you working at the diner. We'll help John, but another way." Bret remained firm.

"I'm going to work at the diner if I want to! You can't stop me Bret. I'm an adult by law!" Adam huffed, if his husband thought otherwise, better file the divorce papers now before it went on further.

Bret sighed, "So your vows meant nothing?" the writers brow was raised. "Of course they did bear, but this whole thing is stupid. Please let me show John how to work the flat top...please?" Adam changed tactics, he pouted and flashed Bret big green puppy dog eyes.

"Adam, no. You are not going back to work at the diner. I have to keep my beliefs. We'll figure out some other way to help him. Of course you can be friends with him. If he comes Friday that will be nice." Bret said, though he knew it was archaic, stuck to his father's ideals.

Adam moved suddenly and straddled Bret's hips, sitting in his husband's lap. The young man started kissing Bret's neck. The blond knew how to get around his Canadian writer.

"Nuh, huh, you can't sex your way out of this one boy. You're not working at the diner period, Adam. I stand by my father's ideals. I'm a Hart, I stand strong!" Bret now sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than Adam.

"I bet I can" Adam challenged. "No you can't. Sex doesn't always work." Bret countered. "Tell you what, if I make you change your mind, I'll just work two weeks at most." Adam made his proposal.

Bret knew in order to prevent a fight he'd let Adam try to convince him, even though he knew it was pointless, he'd never cave in through sex. He was Hart, he was stronger than that.

"You can try boy, but it won't work." Bret agreed. "Then you agree, if I win, two weeks at the most to help John at the diner?" Adam wanted to make sure the deal was clear, because he was going to pull out all the stops. "Yes." Bret agreed, it would be fun anyway.

Adam jumped off Bret's lap, he went to their stereo and turned to a station playing a slow song with a strong back beat.

The lithe young blond began to sway his hips in rhythm to the music. Bret settled back on the couch, he was going to enjoy this little bet, that he had no intention of losing, but he was sure Adam was going to try to his best.

Adam danced back over to stand in front of his older husband. The blond was wearing a t-shirt and sweats as he hadn't dressed for the day yet.

The young man kept his hips moving as he ever so slowly teased the material up his torso. Then suddenly the shirt was off the slender body. The teen's skin was lightly bronzed and flawless.

Bret, while he enjoyed Adam's movements kept himself under control with his strong will as to not lose their bet.

Adam realized he wasn't having the affect on his bear he'd hoped for, he was going to have to work harder to win their bet.

Adam swayed his hips a little more and he ran his elegant hands over his torso, sliding his hands up to his nipples, he tweaked them between his thumb and forefinger. He raked his teeth over his bottom lip and made little mewling moans as he worked each nub into a hard, dark red pebble of flesh.

While one hand worked a nipple the other hand teased at the waistband of his sweats. He managed to lower them so that now his pretty hip dents showed, teasing the "V" that disappeared into the waistband of his pants. He swayed even more, but Bret held his resolve.

The teen slowly stripped the sweats off his body, revealing his long, beautiful legs inch by inch, till he finally flung them off to the side.

"You dirty boy, no underwear? You are such a slut! Guess that's my fault, you learned from me." Bret teased, showing Adam he wasn't wearing any boxers either. The bear pushed his sweats down a bit, revealing his cock.

Adam was now totally naked, dancing and prancing for his older husband. He was twisting and bending his lithe young body in ways Bret had never seen before.

Bret knew his boy was talented but obviously Adam had been hiding the fact that he was a fantastic dancer. Bret was anxious to take him out to a club and show him off, and it was a rare thing for Hart to want to go out.

Adam knew his husband was turned on, now he just had to get Bret to cave in. The blond knew it was a game, and that if he really wanted to help John, Bret would let him. Bret was just trying to protect him, he understood that, but "convincing" him was fun.

The young blond danced over to his husband, he reached down and placed on hand on each of Bret's knees, he pulled them apart and stood between them. Bret reached out and took Adam by the hips and pulled him closer.

"You are so beautiful baby, so soft and tender." Bret said as he rubbed the young, bronzed skin of his boy's abdomen.

Bret's touch went through him like an electric shock. The older man always did that to him. His green eyes rolled back in his head as the author's warm mouth engulfed his shaft.

The older man caressed the youngers silky smooth backside. Adam placed his hands on Bret's strong shoulders to keep himself on his feet. He whimpered in pleasure as Bret's mouth feasted on his shaft, and his hands caressed his skin.

Bret's own cock was hard and Adam licked his lips as drop of liquid ran down the erect flesh like a tempting drop of rain. The elder man saw the hungry look in his husband's eyes. He knew Adam wanted him. He swiftly laid them on the couch in the classic sixty nine position. Adam went down on Bret like a hungry kitten.

The blond's mouth was warm and velvety and caused Bret to moan around Adam's cock, sending chills down the young body.

Bret was still teaching Adam about sex, but he had rapidly learned the art of blows. Already he knew just where to lick and nip to pleasure his husband the most.

The both worked their hips in rhythm and caressed sensitive flesh as the newlyweds mouth fucked each other.

It didn't take long for them to cum together, each swallowing down the hot pearls of the other. When they finished Bret shifted them again and placed Adam under him as they kissed deeply, tasting each other as they lapped their tongues together.

"Bear, want you" Adam husked as he nibbled on Bret's ear, the place that he knew his drove his husband nuts with passion.

The bear growled deeply, "anything for you my little bit of sugar." he placed his fingers in Adam's mouth. He moaned as the blond worked the digits, wetting them heavily, knowing it would be all the lube he would get. Soon the bear's cock was seated deeply inside his pretty young blond. Adam writhed as the hot, white pain coursed through him.

"Hurts Bretty" Adam whimpered, he still wasn't used to his husband's length and girth. "I'm sorry baby, you know it gets better. You'll get more used to it in time. Want me to pull out?" Bret asked, he cooed softly, as he stroked his fingers through the long blond hair.

Adam violently shook his head "no", he knew the soon the pain would give way to pleasure. He then thrust his hips, knowing the sooner Bret moved the faster the pleasure would come.

The older man began to thrust slowly in and out of the tight, hot heat of Adam's channel. He grasped Adam's cock and began stroking in tempo with the movements of his hips.

"Ah bear!" Adam cried out as Bret's cock struck his prostate, sending absolute pleasure rocketing up his spine to his brain, spreading euphoria throughout his body.

"You're so hot and tight sugar, feels so good. You are the best baby boy." Bret praised as he worked his husband's body like a fine musical instrument.

Adam wrapped his long legs around Bret, opening himself up further. He was learning quickly what made him feel better and Bret more pleased.

"Roll your hips a bit baby" Bret helped guide the young body. "Ah yes, oh yes!" Adam whimpered out as the rolling motion caused Bret to strike his bundle of nerves harder.

They continued to make love, totally lost in each other as brown bore into green, both sets of eyes were filled with love and dilated with passion.

Bret picked up the pace as his climax grew closer. He pulled harder and faster on Adam's cock. His hand flying over the mushroom head that was leaking more and more profusely.

"Close bear, so fucking close." Adam mewled as his upper teeth raked over his bottom lip. Somehow Bret's hand flew up and down the hard flesh faster. Suddenly Adam's cock erupted spilling over his bear's hand and onto his belly.

The clench of his muscles around Bret's cock caused the elder husband to erupt and filled his young spouse to overflowing. Sticky white liquid spilling down Adam's thighs.

Bret used his shirt to quickly clean up the mess, not wanting to stain the leather couch. The he held Adam in his arms as the trembling blond came down from his sexual high.

"I'm sorry, I'm still so..." Adam was stopped by a soft kiss. "You are wonderful baby. You are perfect as a lover. I'm so glad we waited. I think it makes it more special, I love teaching you, and you learn so quickly." Bret praised in a proud tone of voice.

"I'm really okay? I'm trying hard. Sometimes I feel like..." Adam stopped as he bit his lip. "Feel what, sugar? Talk to me honey. Remember our promise, to always be honest." Bret said seriously, as he sat up and pulled Adam to him.

"Okay. Sometimes I feel like I still a boy, too young for you. Keeping you back. I mean we can't even go to a bar." Adam said a little sadly, as he picked at his fingernails.

Bret first pulled up his sweats and encouraged Adam to dress as well. They remained shirtless, but cuddled back up on the couch.

"Now you listen to me baby. You are perfect for me. We've talked about this. You remember I told you I did think about it long and hard. I knew it was a big thing for both of us. I didn't want to hold you back either. You know bars aren't my thing. I do want to take you to a dance club to show you off, but they don't serve booze." Bret paused to lift Adam's chin to look him in the eye.

"I love you. I picked who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I'm not the least bit sorry. Adam Hart, I'm happier and more content that ever and it's all because of you. I. Love. You." Bret spoke honestly and sincerely.

"I love you Bret. I'm so glad we found each other. I love taking care of you and our home. Thank you. Not, if you really mind that much I will obey, but I'd really like to help this John guy. Please?" Adam asked his husband honestly.

"I really don't mind sugar. I was going to say yes. I think it would be nice for you to have a friend. I know how much you miss Randy. But, if I see you getting over worked, I'll say something. I'll just come to the diner to eat. And I can work with you out of the house. (Adam huffed). Don't get ruffled! You know what I mean ." Bret gave Adam a kiss as he finished speaking.

"Thanks bear. I know what you meant about working. I promise not to over do. It will be fun for a while, but I'd still rather keep our house." Adam said with a warm smile.

"I'm going to work for a bit. How about tomato soup and grilled cheese for lunch?" Bret asked as he stood, then helped Adam up. "Sounds good. I'm gonna clean up and do some laundry. I'll call when lunch is ready." Adam said as he picked up Bret's dirty shirt and his as well.

The couple kissed deeply and each went their way to start the days work. Bret was very glad Adam was so happy, he'd do anything for his beautiful blond, just anything.

Adam was happy about the possibility of making a new friend, but what mattered most to the teenager was making a comfortable home for his beloved husband.

The Hart's were truly in love.

**Please Review…**


	5. First Day At The Diner

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Steve was down in the diner, getting things ready for breakfast, John was still sleeping and Steve wanting him to stay asleep.

He needed the rest and John didn't need to be up so early. The door to the diner opened and Bret and Adam walked in. "Hey guys you're here early." He said. "Yeah we figured we would have breakfast here." Bret said, Steve nodded and smiled. He took their orders down and made their food and sat down with him.

Adam was looking around the diner. "He's not here yet Adam, he's probably still sleeping." Steve said knowing Adam was looking for John. "Oh, when will he be down then?" Adam asked. "Soon I am sure." Steve said Adam smiled and nodded. He couldn't wait to meet him, he was excited to make a new friend he really was.

**MEANWHILE**

John woke up and showered and dressed, he knew today he was working with Steve and some guy named Adam in the kitchen of the diner. Once he was dressed he grabbed a banana and ate it and headed down to the diner. Steve heard the door open and close and he went to greet him. He smiled at John and John smiled back at him.

"Hey" John said Steve smiled. "Hey, let me make you something to eat" Steve said. "No that's OK, I had a banana." John said Steve frowned. "That's not enough, sit down and order something please" he said, John nodded. There was no point arguing with Steve. "There's two people I want you to meet" Steve said he led John out of the kitchen and into the dining area of the diner.

"Guys" he said getting Bret and Adam's attention. They both stood up and looked at the nervous looking teen. "Bret, Adam this is John Cena" he said. "John this is Bret and Adam Hart." He said making the introductions.

Adam smiled and walked closer to John and hugged him, John looked really nervous, he looked at Steve and Steve smiled at him telling John with his eyes that he could trust Adam and Bret. John smiled back and he hugged Adam back lightly. Once their hug broke Bret stepped forward and shook John's hand.

John was a little scared of the older man he looked nice but John could sense that Bret had a nasty side and it slightly scared John. "OK now that the introductions are over, you sit down and order something." Steve said.

John nodded and sat down at the table with Adam and Bret and looked over the menu. "So what will it be?" Steve asked. "I'll have a apple juice and the Spanish Omelette." John said, Steve smiled. "OK, I'll be back in a tic" he said, John smiled and sat there looking down at his hands. "So you're eighteen?" Adam asked. "Yes, you?" John asked. "The same as you, eighteen." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"You're married?" John asked. "Yeah newlyweds." Adam said proudly John smiled, he wished he and Brock could have made it, he wished he and Brock could have been married, but he knew it was better this way. "Here you go, one Spanish Omelette" Steve said placing the food down on the table in front of John. John smiled. "Thank-you." John said, Steve smiled and nodded.

"I am gonna be in the kitchen setting up for the day." Steve said John nodded. The door to the diner opened and a few of the wait staff walked in. Adam new John needed to meet them but he wanted him to eat first.

John ate up his omelette in record time Adam sighed, he hated seeing John like this. "Relax John, it isn't going away I promise." Adam said John nodded and smiled. He finished his food and drink and took the dishes to the kitchen and went to wash them.

"It's OK John, you don't need to wash them up." Steve said John smiled and nodded. "What would you like me to do?" John asked. "First things first we're going to have a little staff meeting to introduce you." Steve said John smiled and nodded. Steve gathered his staff together.

"Guys, this is John Cena, he is going to be working here for a while he is going to be training with myself and Adam in the kitchen on the flat top, I want you all to make him welcome." Steve said, the waitresses all nodded and went over to John. John met them all.

There were five waitresses, Kelly, Layla, Michelle, AJ and Eve. Once John had met the girls Adam said goodbye to Bret and he took him into the kitchen. They put on their aprons and got started on doing some breakfast food.

"OK let's do the pancakes, the batter, is already made and you use the dispenser to make the perfect pancake shape" Adam said John put some butter onto the flat top and waited for it to melt.

Once it was melted he dispensed about five pancakes onto the grill and took the spatula into his hands. "OK you're doing really good. You're like a natural." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Thanks, my mom and I used to cook all the time, nothing as big as this though." John said Adam nodded. "How far along are you?" Adam asked as he watched John flip the pancakes over. "Three months, Steve took me to see his sister and she confirmed it." John said.

"So you don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Adam asked, John shook his head, "No I don't. I am hoping for a little girl though, I've always pictured myself with a girl." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "You'd make a great dad John." Adam said, he had already formed a strong bond with Adam, he really liked him a lot.

"What about you and Bret?" John asked as he plated the pancakes with some fruit and syrup. "What about us?" Adam asked as he started showing John how to do the eggs. "Are you thinking of starting a family?" John asked.

"Yes, we want to. We were only married a few days ago. We waited until we were married to sleep with one another, we're trying, but I guess we will have to wait and see what happens," Adam said John nodded and smiled.

"Looking back on it, I wish I would have waited until I was married. I was an idiot for being with my ex, I shouldn't have done it. I regret it but I wouldn't change it now that I am going to be a daddy to a beautiful baby. That's all I've really wanted in life. Was to be a dad. The situation I am in sucks but I am happy to have this baby" John said rubbing his belly.

"And I am lucky to have met Steve and yourself." John said Adam smiled he was glad John was sticking around he missed having a friend his age to talk and gossip to it was nice having someone here with him. Steve walked into the kitchen. "How is he doing?" he asked Adam.

"Really good, I think cooking is a second nature to him." Adam said Steve smiled. "Yeah the customers are pleased as well. I am glad." Steve said John blushed he wasn't used to having any sort of praise in his life.

It was nice. He looked at Adam and Steve and smiled, he hoped his life was about to change he really did.

**Please Review…**


	6. What Adam Wants

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Adam climbed the steps leading up to his kitchen. He'd take a couple of nice T-Bone steaks from the diner. He planned on making Bret a nice dinner.

They had a small area at the top of the stairs that held their charcoal grill and two chairs. It wasn't a big deck, but it served it's purpose. Before he went into the house he fixed and lit the grill. The coals would be ready by the time he cleaned up and got the potatoes in to bake.

As he went to the bedroom to change and clean up, he heard Bret typing so he kept quiet. Soon he was clean, changed and back in the kitchen.

He put two large potatoes into bake, then wrapped two ears of corn, dotted with butter in foil to be grilled as well. He quickly threw a tossed salad together with his own home made ranch-blue cheese dressing. Steve also served the dressing at the diner, after promising Adam to never tell the secret recipe. The blond still had some homemade bread that he buttered on both sides and he would grill it at the last minute.

The young man set the table in the kitchen, he made it nice with a candle in the center. He used the china they had gotten as a wedding present from Randy. It was a nice Pyrex blue onion pattern and Adam loved it.

He went out and found that the coals were perfect so he threw on a few hickory chips and put the corn near the coals. Then he tossed on the beautiful pieces of meat, letting them sear over the hickory smoke.

Back in the kitchen, Adam checked the potatoes, dished up the salad into two salad bowls and added a dash of shredded cheese, then put the bowls on the table. He went out and finished cooking their supper.

Just before he took the bread off the grill, Bret appeared in the kitchen. He saw Adam at the grill through the window. He smiled, his bit of sugar sure knew how to make a simple dinner special.

Adam came in holding the basket filled with bread, he smiled at his bear. "Hi bear, dinner will be on the table soon. Would you please take out the potatoes?" Adam asked getting the platter for the meat and corn.

"Of course sugar, it looks beautiful." Bret smiled as he put a potato on each plate, and took them to the table. He lit the candle and finally opened the kitchen door for his young husband.

Bret held Adam's chair as the pretty blond sat down. The husbands shared a deeply passionate kiss. Then Bret took his place at the head of the table. Adam said grace and they began to eat the delicious meal.

"This is wonderful sugar. You haven't lost your touch with steak. How was the first day back at the diner" Bret asked before taking a big bite of potato.

"Thanks bear. It was fun! I burned the first batch of fries, but then I got back in the swing of it. A lot of the customers liked seeing me again. Steve said to tell you thanks" Adam spoke with a smile as he munched a piece of steak.

"Steve owes me one. Now, tell me all about John. Did you get a long with him?" Bret as curiously as he sipped his water.

"He's great Bret! It was l like we were brothers, meeting for the first time. He's funny and caring. He took to the flat top like gang busters and he loves to bake. I won't have to work long." Adam spoke enthusiastically.

"I'm glad. I'll come over tomorrow and get to know him better, he seemed a little wary of me. I knew Steve would know a nice guy when he meets one." Bret announced taking a bite of steak. He noticed that Adam wasn't eating any more, but just pushing his food around his plate.

The blond sighed deeply, "John is lucky. Even though his circumstance is bad, he's still lucky." Adam said as he stabbed at his potato.

"What sugar? Did that potato insult you?" Bret tried to joke. Adam halfheartedly smiled, "No. I just meant John's lucky in the fact that he's pregnant." Adam sighed deeply again.

Bret had been afraid of this. That was part of the reason he wasn't wild about Adam working with John. A tiny part, but a part none the less.

"I...It will happen for us sugar, I promise you. You might even be pregnant now. I don't want you consumed by this. Worrying about it will only make you sick, and according to some, make it harder for you to get pregnant." Bret tried to put it gently.

"Do you think I could be? Really? Maybe I should see Doctor Steph? You think?" Adam was suddenly happy and eating again with relish.

Bret knew he was going to have to tread carefully. He didn't want to upset Adam in anyway. Maybe HE should talk to Stephanie about how to handle this.

"I said maybe, Adam. Steph can't tell this soon, so just try to forget about it. Please baby. Just relax and tell me more about your day." Bret said as he took a bite of potato, he really wanted Adam to calm down.

"You are right. Mrs. Wilson made the best peach pie. I wanted to bring some home for dessert, but it all got eaten. Even I didn't get more than a taste. So no dessert tonight, I'm sorry." Adam said as he finished off his dinner.

"We can have ice cream later. There's still some cookie dough left." Bret said with a wink. "Oooo can we eat it in the usual way?" Adam asked with a smirk. "Of course we can. You know how I love my Adam sundaes. " Bret growled low.

"Help me clean up? I'm a little tired." Adam asked his husband. "Tell you what, I'll clean up and you go have a nice sit down in the living room. I'll join you in a bit. Then we can read. Dessert to follow!" Bret said pushing his lover out of the kitchen. Adam yelped as Bret gave his butt a swat, but went in to happily put his feet up for a while.

Bret made fast work of cleaning up their kitchen. There wasn't much to do as Adam always cleaned up as he cooked. He looked in the living room but the blond wasn't there.

The author went to their bedroom. There he found Adam turned sideways with a small pillow under his shirt, looking in the mirror. The blond was rubbing his "baby bump". The teen didn't see his husband in the doorway.

Bret was both saddened and at the same time thought it was sort of cute. He knew how badly Adam wanted to be pregnant, but at the same time, he selfishly wanted his husband to himself for a while yet. They were young, there was time, however, he would be happy if and when it happened.

"You will be the most beautiful baby ever created. Your poppa will keep us safe, and I will take care of you." Adam said rubbing the pillow. He turned as the floor near the door creaked, he flushed as he saw his handsome husband. He quickly pulled the pillow out of his shirt.

"It's alright honey, I do understand. Please, don't worry so much. Remember that book we read said, worrying about conception can prevent it." Bret said softly, taking Adam in his arms.

"It's hard bear, but I'll try, I promise. I guess I want to make up for the way my dad abandoned me. Maybe it bothers me more than I think. Am I crazy?" Adam's green eyes looked sadly at his beloved.

"You are not crazy my darling boy. You just want to be a better dad than yours was to you. Let's just get comfy and go relax. Want to read?" Bret asked as they changed into their blue silk matching pajamas.

"That sounds nice. I just want to curl up and relax, my feet are killing me. I hope it doesn't take me too long to get them used to working again. It's been less than a month since I stopped working." Adam said finally smiling again.

Bret took his young, pajama clad husband by the hand and led him to living room. They sat down on the couch. Adam pulled his legs under him, leaned against his husband and put his head on the curly haired writer's shoulder, ready to listen. This was the couples favorite time of day and they both relished it.

The elder Hart picked the thick, hard cover up from the coffee table. He opened to the bookmark and began to read aloud. He took them to the world of rabbits and their adventures.

They alternated reading chapters, but Bret always started and Adam always finished. They read six chapters, long or short. Adam finished, put the bookmark in place and laid the book on the table.

"That was sad. I hate when characters die. I know it happens but still, when it's a major character, it's sad." Adam sniffed a bit. "That's what makes a good writer. They have to be willing to sacrifice any character at any time. You saw the reaction when I killed off Owen's partner, Price. They went through five books together. Price had a huge following." Bret said as he ran his fingers through the teen's blond, silken hair.

"I cried like a baby! Now I can't wait to read how Owen gets his revenge and find out who did it. Tell me, please?" Adam asked with puppy eyes, knowing full well Bret would never tell.

Hart chuckled, "You know I won't tell, but how about a hint?" Bret said in a teasing tone. "Oh great, you'll be so cryptic I'll be awake till the book comes out and you haven't even finished writing it yet! So no, I'd rather not have a hint, just hurry up and finish the book!" Adam said with a kiss to Bret's cheek.

Bret's laugh turned into a low growl deep in his throat. He roughly pulled Adam into his lap and kissed his husband deeply. Their tongues lapped together, slipping along side each other, searching and finding the taste that was uniquely theirs.

Bret's left hand slid up into Adam's long locks, while his right rubbed his abdomen. Adam's arms wrapped around Bret's neck.

The elder man slid his hand under the hem of Adam's silk shirt, needing to feel his husband's soft skin and hard body. Adam trembled at his husband's touch, no one made him feel like Bret did. The blond came undone with a single touch, the younger man mewled into their kiss. Bret pulled Adam closer, he loved feeling and hearing his boys responses to his touch.

"You like that sugar, my hand touching your soft, warm skin?" Bret murmured over Adam's lips. "More bear, more. Make me yours." the teen husband whispered back.

"Let's have our ice cream." Bret said as he stood easily with Adam in his arms. He carried the blond bridal style into the kitchen, he managed to get the ice cream out of the freezer, while still holding Adam and the blond grabbed a spoon.

The curly haired man then headed towards their bedroom. When they arrived he gently tossed Adam onto their bed.

"We forgot to get..." Adam started to exclaim he was silenced when he saw Bret's eyes light up, "You are right, be right back!" Bret said with a wicked smirk, as he ran towards the kitchen.

Adam had a plan. He quickly stripped off his pajamas and laid a big, old blanket over the bed, he didn't want melting ice cream to ruin his good sheets. Bret returned with a bottle of chocolate sauce, a can of whipped cream and a jar of cherries. Adam knew what was coming. They had played like this for the first time on their wedding night, it had been fun and helped the blond relax for when Bret took him the for the first time.

Time for an Adam sundae." Bret chuckled, he noticed his husband had covered their bed. Adam laughed and laid down in the middle of their huge bed. "Your "bowl" is ready." Adam said as seductively as he could. His cock was already hard and leaking, Bret licked his lips and went to work.

First the writer stripped of his pajamas, then he sat on the bed and began making his Adam into an ice cream sundae. Bret kissed Adam's belly, then he put a large spoonful of cold ice cream on the freshly kissed area. Adam hissed as the cold treat rested on his skin, goose bumps broke out over his lightly bronzed body. The older man's warm tongue licked at the drips doing down his boys sides, the teen gripped the sheets as he fought to keep his body still.

"Now for some chocolate" Bret smirked as he held the bottle of liquid sweetness over the ice cream. He drizzled the syrup, as he made a trail from the blond's ice cream covered abdomen, up the middle of his chest, the made a circle around each of Adam's nipples, he lastly filled his boys belly button, making Adam giggle.

"So adorable baby boy" Bret whispered as his lips hovered over Adam's, they kissed sweetly.

The bear continued to build his Adam dessert, he added a squirt of whipped cream to the frozen mound, he covered the blonds nipples, then the chocolate filled naval. Lastly he added the cherries, one on each nipple, one in the belly button and one on the ice cream and as a final touch, he placed a cherry on the top of Adam's leaking cock.

"There, dessert is finished. Want me to eat it now? My hot mouth all over your body? Licking you? Lapping at your silky skin? Hum? Want that baby boy?" Bret's voice was low and breathy, full of seduction and lust. Adam whimpered, he loved it when his husband talked like that, it drove him into a lusty haze.

"Yes bear, please, oh fuck please." Adam's knuckles were white, he was gripping the sheets so hard.

The older man pulled his long curly hair back into a loose pony tail, grabbing one of the many hair bands always laying around. He loudly smacked his lips and went to work on his his blond dessert.

Adam whimpered and mewled as Bret's long, hot tongue licked, lapped and laved over his young husband's delicious body. Ice cream, chocolate, whipped cream and cherries slowly disappeared as Bret feasted on his boy. His strong, but gentle hands caressed and comforted Adam's trembling body.

Adam had never known that just his husband's mouth could make him feel this good. The blond felt like he was flying, he was so sexually high he felt dizzy, but it was a wonderful way to feel.

The blond loved the feeling of the strong hands holding him down, making him utterly powerless to do anything but lay there and let his bear possess and own him, mind, heart, body and soul. He loved Bret with all that he had and knew hew was just as loved in return.

Licking and slurping noises filled the air until the tight, bronzed body was licked clean. Bret raised up, and looked down at his lover. "So damn fucking beautiful, and all mine." Bret said with a loving tone. Adam so so far gone in lust that he could barely whimper in response.

Bret wanted to show Adam even more, he knew the time was right, "Gonna show you something baby boy. It will make you feel so good" Bret husked as he gently pushed Adam's legs up, spreading his blond open wide.

Adam didn't think there was anything that could make him feel any better than he did right now, but he soon found out he was wrong.

Bret took the can of whipping cream and placed a mound over Adam's pink puckered flesh that held the key to the blonds treasure, that wonderfully tight, hot tunnel that led to the bundle of nerves that when struck, sent the blond into sexual oblivion.

Adam's mind broke from its haze, the cool whipped cream felt odd on his pucker, then he let out a moan of pleasure that Bret had never heard before, as his tongue made contact with the tight ring of flesh. Bret had not rimmed his blond as of yet, but he knew that Adam was ready and he was right.

"BRET!" Adam cried out as his body bucked wildly, his bear's mouth felt so good. "Easy sugar, easy, just relax and enjoy." Bret cooed softly as he stroked his boys hips, calming the blond. Adam took a few deep breaths and found his center like Bret had taught him. Bret felt his young husband relax, so we went back to work.

Bret wrapped his hands around Adam's thighs and buried his tongue into the tight heat and lapped around the rim.

Wave after wave of pleasure ran up Adam's body. The young man had never felt that good in his life. Bret's warm hands on his sensitive inner thighs added to the wondrous feeling.

Adam's cock was throbbing and aching for attention. "Touch...me...bear" Adam barley formed the words. "Stroke it for me baby, show me how you feel sugar." Bret encouraged, he wanted Adam to grow sexually and the teen had told him he'd hardly ever touched himself, he was to shy and embarrassed. The blond hesitated. Bret kept lapping and rimming , he knew when Adam was ready he would touch himself.

Adam's face was flushed, a thin sheet of sweat made his light bronze skin glow. He was desperate to feel friction on his cock. As Bret's tongue teased his hole and hands caressed his thighs, the young man tentatively reached for his aching cock.

Bret looked up and grinned as Adam began stroking himself. Adam looked so adorable to him, his green eyes were tightly shut, his teeth barred as his pleasure increased, his hand becoming more sure in it's movements. The bear realized how much his own cock ached. He hurried now, lapping at the pink pucker, faster in prepping his husband.

Adam needed more, he wanted his bear inside him, "Need you bear...please...oh please bear, fuck me." Adam begged as his hand kept stroking his cock.

"What my sugar wants, my sugar gets" Bret said as he slid up the teens body. He'd opened the puckered hole enough to slip in without too much resistance, he kept going till he was full seated balls deep into his boy. Adam was so lost in euphoria he felt no pain.

"Mmmm so full Bretty, feels so good." Adam mewled as he kept stroking his cock. Bret began sliding in and out of his blond, following the tempo Adam was setting with the strokes to his shaft.

Adam learned when he slowed his hand down, Bret would slow his hips, the same when he sped up, each stroke of Bret's cock in, brushed his prostate sending Adam into furthers sexual oblivion. Bret happily let Adam set their pace with his movements.

When the blond would wrap he head of his cock in his fist and circle it, Bret would roll his hips, stroking Adam's bundle of nerves dead center, making the pretty blond whimper.

"Such a good boy, stroking your cock for me. Feels good doesn't it? Hum?" Bret husked in Adam's ear, sucking the lobe between his lips. Bret's hot words made the teen fist fuck his cock faster. His hips were thrusting, his back making a perfect arch as he rose up off the bed.

The writer's hips rolled and thrust, nearly pulling his cock out of his boy, then slamming back into him. The noise of slick flesh, whimpers and moans, of lips kissing filled the newlywed's bedroom.

Finally neither man could hold their building climaxes any longer. Hand and hips went faster and faster until both men exploded. Bret filled his lover so full, it ran down Adam's thighs like melting ice cream, and the blonds stomach was coated as well.

Bret ran his finger through both their essences. He licked his finger clean, then did it again and let Adam suckle his finger like a newborn kitten. They kissed deeply, their mixed tastes on each others tongues.

Bret wrapped Adam in his arms and held the trembling blond. Adam wasn't even sure he was still breathing. "I'm so proud of you baby boy." Bret praised his young spouse. He always wanted Adam to know how good he was in the sex department. He knew the teen was still unsure of his sexual abilities to please him. Adam just flushed and curled more into his bear, feeling so safe and loved.

After a long while of petting and cooing, Bret finally got up and easily lifted his lithe blond up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. They took a long hot shower, cleaning their bodies well.

Bret massaged Adam's scalp as he washed his boys long blond locks, nearly putting the teen to sleep standing under the warm water. Adam though was able to return the favor. He loved washing his husband's long curls. The teens long, graceful fingers felt so good, as they gently scrubbed Bret's scalp.

The newlywed's rinsed well, then got out of the shower. They dried each others bodies and hair with a lot of soft kisses as they worked. They walked back into the main part of the bedroom.

While Adam stripped off the dirty cover blanket, Bret took the ice cream sundae items back to the kitchen. The last bit of ice cream had melted so he threw the container away. He put the other things in the fridge. On the way back to the bedroom he picked up their book, he thought reading again might help them to relax.

Adam was already in bed, propped up waiting for Bret to return. The blond was rubbing his abdomen, "Are you in there baby Hart?" the teen asked his nude belly.

Bret paused at the door, he shook his head softly, it worried him that Adam was so concerned about getting pregnant. He went to the bed and slipped in next to his husband, choosing to ignore what he's just seen.

"A couple more chapters?" Bret asked and Adam nodded. They cured up together and Bret read aloud from the book. They took turns in reading, but Adam liked it better when Bret read. As a writer he had a deeper understanding of the prose and used his voice accordingly. Bret finished and put the book on his night stand. Adam was sound asleep. Bret chuckled.

The writer pulled his husband to him in his sleep. Adam snuggled against his spouse. Bret kissed the top of Adam's head and settled them down in their bed.

The couple fell into a deep sleep, sated and deeply in love. A peaceful calm filled the room.

Would Adam's dream come true? Or would they never be blessed with a baby? Only time would tell.

**Please Review…**


	7. Feeling Safe

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**THAT SAME NIGHT**

John and Steve went back up to Steve's place to have some dinner and relax. "You sit down and relax and I will get some food on cooking." Steve said John smiled.

"Do you mind if I shower?" John asked, "No go ahead, you don't need to ask. Just go ahead. Dinner should be done by the time you're out." Steve said John smiled and nodded. He went to his room and into his bathroom, he turned on the hot water in the shower and he stripped down.

Once he was nude he stepped into the shower and let out a sigh of pleasure feeling the hot water cascade over him. He relaxed and washed himself with some cocoa butter body wash that was in the shower, he was so happy right now, to be in the shower. Just to be somewhere safe.

He finished his shower and stepped out. He wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist and he went over to the mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he looked really tired all he felt like doing was dropping into bed, being on his feet all day wasn't such a good idea.

He left the bathroom and dressed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt, he pulled on some socks and went downstairs.

He smiled as he smelled the dinner cooking it smelled so delicious. He walked into the kitchen and saw Steve making a Ranch Potato Salad. "Is there anything I can do to help?" John asked, Steve smiled and looked over at him. "You can set the table please" Steve said John smiled and nodded.

He set the table, he laid down two plates, two forks, two knives, he put a basket of bread in the centre of the table and he grabbed two glasses, he filled up one with beer for Steve and the other with lemonade for himself.

He grabbed the butter from the fridge and put it beside the bread. He then walked into the kitchen and grabbed two napkins as well. He put them on the table beside the plates and he went back into the kitchen, he took the Ranch Potato Salad and placed it onto the table as well.

"OK dinner is served" Steve came in with the hot tray of Sweet-Hot Baby Back Ribs.

"I hope you like ribs" Steve said John smiled. "Of course, what Texan doesn't?" John asked, Steve laughed and placed the tray down, he went into the kitchen and grabbed the tongs and he sat down with John.

"Do you say grace or anything?" John asked wanting to be sure. "No, I mean I believe in god and go to church but I don't say grace, so dig in." Steve said John smiled.

He grabbed a few pieces of bread and buttered them he then grabbed four ribs and a scoop of potato salad, he laid the napkin on his lap and he and Steve started eating away.

"So did you like working today?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I loved working there, I've never worked before, my mom and dad wanted me to concentrate on school." John said, Steve nodded. "You graduated high school right?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Uh huh, yeah I did, it was in the winter break when things went awry." John said Steve smiled and nodded. "Well forget about that you're here now and safe" Steve said John smiled. "Thank-you." He said Steve nodded. "So how did you like Adam?" Steve asked.

"He's great, he's really sweet and kind and funny, I think we formed a bond which is nice I haven't had a friend in so long, when I was with my ex he didn't like me having friends. But I really did like him, he was sweet and kind and everything, I like him." John said, Steve smiled.

"He is sweet, he and Bret are a great couple and they deserve all the happiness in the world." Steve said John nodded.

"Yeah he said something about having kids, he really wants a baby and soon, I think he is stressing about it." John said Steve nodded.

"He's always wanted to have kids so it's hard, but it should happen for them in time." Steve said, John nodded and smiled.

"I'm lucky to be able to be a dad, if I could change who the other dad was I would but I can't, but this is my child and I love him or her" John said Steve smiled and nodded.

"Finished?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure, are we having that cherry pie?" John asked licking his lips. "Sure thing, you go relax on the couch find something to watch on TV and I will bring the pie in." Steve said John smiled and nodded.

He got up and walking into the lounge he sat down on the comfortable grey couch and he grabbed a pillow and hugged it. He grabbed the remote and picked a show to watch he decided on Sons Of Anarchy he loved the show.

Steve joined him with bowls of pie, he smiled and handed one to John. "SOA? I like this show" Steve said John smiled. "Yeah Jax is so hot." John said dreamily, Steve laughed at him and watched the show.

"You were really great today, you really were, you took to the kitchen like a pro. I am proud of you." Steve said, John smiled. "Thank-you, I loved working there, it was really nice. Thank-you for giving me the opportunity," John said Steve smiled and nodded.

"I am concerned about something though." Steve said. John frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, he was scared Steve wasn't going to let him work at the diner anymore. "I am worried it's too much for you to handle, I mean you're pregnant you should be resting." Steve said.

"I know I am a little tired and everything but I want to work there, I promise to rest more." John said Steve smiled and nodded. "As long as you rest that's all that matters" Steve said, John smiled and nodded. They finished off their desert and chilled out in front of the TV.

John had his feet up on the couch and Steve saw that they were a bit swollen so he pulled them onto his lap and he took off the teens socks and started to rub them soothingly. "You don't have to do that" John said. "I don't mind and you need it." Steve said John smiled. "Thank-you." John said, Steve smiled and nodded.

John relaxed on the couch watching his show and feeling calm as Steve rubbed his swollen feet. Steve smiled at John as he watched his show, he looked so tired and everything, he looked tired and sore. He kept rubbing the teens feet and watching some TV.

When the show was over Steve looked over at John and smiled seeing him asleep, lightly snoring and he had his mouth open a little.

Steve got up and lifted the teens into his arms and he carried him into his bedroom, he laid John down and covered him up with his blankets. He smiled down at John and he kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep well John." he said before leaving, once the door was closed John opened his eyes and smiled, Steve really cared about him and it was really nice to finally have someone who cared about him it was nice.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep, a happy, deep and calm sleep for the first time in months.

**Please Review…**


	8. Falcons, Doctors And Cookies

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

The Hart's were sitting out on their tiny deck, enjoying their morning coffee. Mrs. Wilson had brought them some fresh muffins. She often brought them treats when she delivered to the diner.

The newlyweds were watching the rooftop of the building across the alley. The building contained Adam's favorite store, Mrs. Elliot's Antique Shoppe.

What had them so interested was a pair of beautiful Peregrine Falcons. They had built a nest on top of the old chimney of the antique store.

"I looked it up, but you were right sugar. The female is the bigger one. I bow to your knowledge of birds." Bret said with a soft smile. "I don't know that much, but I remembered see a show on TV about them. One of the few species of bird where momma is bigger. Think they have eggs in there?" Adam quarried, returning Bret's smile.

"Probably. One of them is always on the nest...look!" Bret pointed to the sky. The male bird was about to bring home the the bacon or in this case, pigeon.

The blue-grey and white raptor was making its hunting stoop, he could reach a top speed of two hundred miles per hour during the killing dive. The couple watched as the falcon hit its target, ending the pigeons' life in a burst of feathers and a spray of blood. It was fast and violent, it was raw, unedited nature. The male brought the food to his life's mate, sitting on their nest. He screeched his triumph proudly and she seemed impressed. It was an awesome sight.

"Lancelot is a good hunter, I've never seen him miss." Adam said with a sip of coffee. "You finally decided on Lancelot and Guinevere? Good choice after all falcons were used by royalty. I did think you would go Egyptian because of history." Bret said with a chuckle.

Adam choosing a name for the pair of birds had been a great debate that began when Bret showed him the birds when they first started dating.

"I know, but Cleo and Tony just weren't regal enough." Adam said with a positive tone. The blond spoke again after a bite of bran muffin, "You work in the store today?" the teen asked his spouse.

"Yes, it's time for the quarterly paper work. The state of Texas wants their sales taxes." Bret grinned wrly.

"I'm working noon till closing. Just come to the diner, I'll make you a nice cheeseburger for supper." Adam said absentmindedly, rubbing his belly.

Bret sighed inside seeing Adam's actions, "Sounds good baby boy. It's almost time to open the store, I'd better go down." Bret stood and offered Adam his hand. The blond took his husband's hand and stood. He grabbed their mugs and followed his bear into their kitchen.

Adam put the dirty mugs in the sink, while Bret went to his office to get his brief case. The young man filled a plastic bag with the last of the sugar cookies, Bret would need a treat in the afternoon.

"Here bear. I love you so much." Adam said, handing the older man the cookies. They were at the door that led down to the book store. "Thanks baby. I'll see you for dinner at the diner. I love you my sugar sweet." Bret captured Adam's mouth with his as they shared a slow passion filled kiss. They broke apart and Bret went downstairs.

Adam went to the kitchen and washed their mugs and the coffee pot. He picked his cell phone up off the charger and pressed a number he had memorized.

"Hi, this is Adam Hart, can Doctor Steph possibly see me this morning?" Adam just had to see if he was pregnant yet. "Yes, I can be there in twenty minutes." Adam said. He answered a few questions and hung up. He'd have to hurry to catch the bus. He didn't want Bret to see him driving away in their truck.

He grabbed his wallet, bus pass and keys, stuffing them in his pockets with his cell phone. He dashed out the back door, down the stairs and jogged to the bus stop up at the corner.

Adam got to the doctor's office right on time. He checked in and went to the waiting area. There were several men and women in various stages of pregnancy waiting to see one of the doctors. He hoped with all his heart he was pregnant. The teen was called after about ten minutes, sometimes it helped to be a friend of the doctor.

The nurse led him back to exam room six. "You want a pregnancy test?" the nurse asked with a smile. "Yes please" Adam replied nervously, he hated this part, exams made him feel embarrassed. "Okay then, first change into this, then give us a urine sample." she handed Adam a paper gown and a plastic cup with his name written on it.

The blond did as requested and was now trying not to faint as the nurse drew two vials of blood, he wished now Bret was with him to comfort him, he hated needles. The needle was removed and the wound bandaged. "Doctor Steph will be with you shortly." the nurse took the samples, placed Adam's file in the slot on the door and left him to wait.

He was looking at the wall charts, one for females and one for males. He thought men had it easier, the perineum opened then closed soon after birth, while women seemed to have a harder time with birth, but they could breast feed, while men couldn't. Doctors had never been able to explain it. He guessed it was a trade off.

There was a flurry of activity at the door as Steph and the nurse came into the room. She smiled at the young blond, she'd been at the wedding almost a week ago.

"Hi Adam, good to see you. How's Bret?" Steph asked as she sat at the small desk/writing area in the corner of the room. "He's fine thanks, busy writing the next Owen book. Am I pregnant?" Adam looked at his bosses sister hopefully.

"Let me ask you something, just between us. Did you and Bret have an active sex life before your wedding?" Steph asked pointedly.

Adam flushed a bit, "no" he answered quietly. "Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud. Not many guys your age wait. Honestly, I wish more would." Stephanie said with a warm smile.

"It...I...my gift to Bret." Adam blushed again. "Well, I'm sure it was special. It's really too soon to tell then, but the first preliminary tests were negative, but I'll do another set with a different technique, it's better at early detection. I'll call your cell when I get the results later today." Steph said making a note on his file.

"Is there a test or exam you can do, just to make sure I can conceive? I want a baby so much Doctor Steph, more than anything, our own precious baby." Adam asked not even aware he was rubbing his abdomen.

Step smiled, "Yes, lay down and I'll have a look." the doctor nodded to the nurse to wheel over the ultra sound. The doctor spread some cool gel on Adam's belly. She ran a hand wand over the gelled skin. She then looked at a screen, watching for any kind of abnormality. Then while Adam flushed furiously, she had him put his feel in the stirrups and she checked his perineum.

"Everything is fine Adam. There is no medical reason why you can't conceive. I looked at Bret's chart, he had a sperm count test done a month ago and he was above average. Just relax about it sweetie, worrying can block conception." Steph said as the nurse wiped the gel from Adam's skin.

"It's hard Doctor Steph, but I'll try. Maybe the other test will be positive." Adam said with a hopeful confidence. "Maybe, but don't get your hopes up too high. Remember you haven't been sexually active that long. Some people can take longer than others to get pregnant, especially the first time." Steph tried to be firm, yet caring.

"Okay. Is there a pill or something I could take that would help?" Adam asked , he was getting dressed as the nurse had indicated to him.

"Adam honey, it's way to soon to even think about fertility drugs. They are used as last resort. Give nature a chance, you aren't even twenty years old, there is lots of time." Steph said calmly, but she was a little worried about Adam's mental state.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just... no, no you and Bret are both right. I am young and so is bear...er Bret. I'll try to just forget it." Adam spoke honestly, he could see the worry in the doctor's eyes, it was the same look he'd seen in his husband's. He didn't want to worry anyone, he just wanted to have a baby.

"I'm here anytime for you Adam you know that. You're like a son to my brother so that makes me your Aunt, not just your doctor. Now, get to work and I'll call you later." Step said with a hug to the blond.

Adam paid for his visit and ran again to the bus stop, he just caught the transport back to his block. The blond got to the diner just in time to start his shift. John was waiting in Steve's office.

"Hi John. You okay today?" Adam asked as he put on his cap and apron. "Yeah, I'm good. Just my feet bother me, but I'll get used to it." John said as he and Adam walked to the kitchen area.

"Mine too, they'll get used to it, but here, use this when you get tired." Adam said as he got a tall stool from the store room. "Thanks. Are you alright?" John had a feeling that something was bothering his new friend.

Adam nodded as he took over the flat top from Juan. Juan was almost as old as the diner, he'd worked there from the time he was Adam's age. He came with the building, or at least all the owners had kept him on. He was a cook, dish washer, and maintenance man. Everyone loved old Juan. Steve kept him on because he knew the old man would die without the diner. Juan smiled at Adam and went to began hand cutting the French fries.

"Hey boys. Ready for the lunch rush? Here's the first orders." Steve said putting the tickets on the wire over the prep area.

Adam called out the items to be grilled and John went to work. Adam would show his new friend things from time to time, but for the most part, John did naturally well. John still had a few problems with the deep fat fryer, so Adam ran it when they were extra busy.

About two in the afternoon, Steve told the boys to make some lunch for themselves, so John fried up two burgers and Adam ran some fried through. They took the food into the back booth of the restaurant.

Just as Adam was getting ready to take a bite of his lunch his cell phone rang, he smiled at the name on the caller ID. "Hi Doctor Steph...oh...oh...I see. Yeah, I'm okay...yes...I promise...I'm alright...thanks...bye." Adam hung up the phone, trying not to cry.

"Addy?" John looked at his friend. He wondered if it was the same Doctor Stephanie that he'd seen. "Yeah Johnny?" Adam asked as he pushed his plate away. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"I couldn't help but overhear, that...Steve's sister?" John asked cautiously. After all, he and Adam may feel like long, lost brothers but they really had only just met, he didn't want to seem pushy.

"Yes. I went to see her this morning. (Adam sighed) I'm not pregnant." Adam's eyes filled with moisture. "I take it it's not what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry. Want me to leave so you can call your husband?" John asked in a caring tone.

"No, Bret's working on taxes in the store today. He's coming later for dinner. He didn't know I was going to see Steph." Adam tried to be cheerful.

"Will he be mad?" John asked, a bit of fear in his voice, he didn't think Bret would be the kind of person you wanted to piss off.

Adam smiled, "No, he'll be more worried than anything. He's just a big teddy bear. That's what I call him, bear. Of course he can growl when he's upset." Adam said with a laugh.

Steve came over to their table, "Say Adam will you teach John how to make your sugar cookies? We need some for the diner anyway." Steve asked his best friend's husband.

"Sure. I noticed you didn't have any left. I put several dozen in the freezer before I quit. Did you eat them or did the customers." Adam asked as he playfully patted Steve's belly.

"Umm, I sold every one of them!" Steve teased the blond. "Yeah to yourself! John if you want to make this guy happy, make sugar cookies." Adam teased. "Only your recipe!" Steve said firmly.

The two teens finished their lunch break then Adam went about showing John how to make the sugar cookies.

"Now at this point, you can do one of three things. You can roll the dough into six logs wrap and freeze them or roll the logs, slice them and freeze the slices, or you can bake them now, put some for sale and freeze the rest, which is what I usually do. So, let's roll out six logs, chill the dough, then bake." Adam explained to his fellow teen.

"Can you roll them for cookie cutters?" John asked as they rolled the dough into long thick logs. "Yes, I do Christmas Tress at Christmas and Hearts for Valentine's Day, oh yeah and bats for Halloween." Adam explained as he carried the six rolls of dough to the walk in.

The boys worked throughout the afternoon. John often thought Adam was on the verge of tears when the blond thought no one was looking. He wanted to talk to his friend and fellow teen.

John got a chance when they were waiting for the cookies to bake. "Adam, you...um...look so sad. Is there anything I can do?" John asked sincerely.

Adam looked at John and sighed, "I'm just a little sad, I was really hoping this more advanced test would have turned out positive. I really want a baby, you are so lucky." Adam said, checking the ovens.

"I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm lucky. The baby's father left me, my folks threw me out...but...yes, this baby is everything to me. I guess I am lucky." John smiled softly.

"I'm sorry that all the bad stuff happened. I'll be lucky when we get pregnant. Bret and Doc Steph both told me worrying about it isn't helping, but I just want to be a daddy." Adam said with a quiet sigh as he took the cookies out of the oven.

Steve appeared as soon as the cookies were on the cooling rack. He popped one into his mouth, "Delicious!" Steve said with his mouth full of cookie. The two teens laughed at the older man.

Adam excused himself and went to the employees bathroom. He locked the door, sat on the toilet seat and finally sobbed. He was so sad, he just knew the second test was going to be positive. He rubbed his very empty belly, he felt too like he was failing Bret. It was his duty to have children as Bret's "wife."

When Adam was gone longer than John thought he should be, he walked back to the bathroom. He thought he heard Adam crying. He wondered if he should tell Steve, he was worried. He knocked lightly on the door, and he heard a small voice, "Just...a ….minute." "Addy? It's me can I come in?" John asked quietly.

The lock on the door clicked, Adam's face was damp, he'd just washed it, but his eyes were red from crying.

"Oh Addy, it will be okay. I'm sure you'll have a baby soon." John said, hugging his friend. "I'm sorry. We gotta get to work, supper rush soon, Bret's coming." Adam smiled, hugged John and the teens went back to work.

Adam took over the flat top while John handled the fryer. They worked together well and although Adam was still sad, they had a good time.

The blond got upset when he accidently burned an egg. He threw the egg away and tossed the spatula across the kitchen, narrowly missing Steve. The bald man made Adam go outside and get some air.

At seven Bret came into the diner. Adam went to his husband. He wrapped his body around the author and Bret knew something was wrong. Adam pulled away, suddenly remembering he was at work.

"Hi bear, did you get all the taxes done?" Adam asked causally, trying to hide his sadness. "Yes, I need you to co-sign the form please." Bret said, pulling an envelope out of his shirt pocket.

"Oh, so I get in trouble too when you get caught for cheating." Adam teased, hoping to hide his inner feelings. "Of course" Bret teased back, then kissed his blond softly. Adam quickly signed the papers as co-owner of Bret's Book Nook.

Adam's eyes filled with tears. "What baby? Why is my happy sugar so sad?" Bret asked softly. "It's nothing, I'm just not used to all the smoke and grease anymore, it's bothered my eyes a lot today. Want a burger?" Adam explained, hoping Bret would buy it.

Bret knew better, but he didn't want Adam upset at work, so he played along, for now. "Yep and some onion rings please." Bret gave his supper order.

Adam nodded and went back to the kitchen to fix his husband's supper himself.

The curly haired man spotted his best friend and waved him over, maybe Steve could tell him what as bothering his boy.

"Hey buddy. Just heard from Glen, he and D are back from vacation, they'll be there on Friday." Steve said with a smile. "Good games not the same with them gone. Listen, what's up with Adam?" Bret got right to the point.

"Nothing as far as I know. He threw a fit earlier when he burnt an egg, but he's done that before. He and John had a great time making cookies." Steve said honestly.

"Okay. He says the smoke and grease are getting to him, I guess it's possible. I'm just worried about him. He wants to be pregnant so badly." Bret said with a sigh.

"Oh. Well as far as I can tell he's okay. But I also know that boy can hide his feelings. The one thing about Adam I have learned over the years, when he's ready to talk, he will. Just be patient buddy. One thing I know for sure, that boy loves you with all he has." Steve said softly.

"And I love him. Okay, I'll just wait and be there for him." Bret smiled, his husband was coming with his supper.

"Here ya go Sir, enjoy your dinner." Adam said, repeating the first words he ever said to Bret. "Thanks cutie. I'm sure I will." Bret replied using his first words as well. They kissed and Adam went back to work.

Bret ate his dinner while reading the Dallas evening newspaper. He smiled when John came to take his plate.

"Hi John, are you feeling alright? Not working too hard?" Bret spoke in a warm tone.

John looked at the older man, his friends husband. The writer seemed friendly enough, but he couldn't shake the wariness he felt around Bret Hart. "I'm fine thanks. No, Adam and Steve won't let me do too much. We had fun making cookies." John answered politely.

"Adam can be bossy, don't let him push you around. Listen, John, is Adam okay?" Bret asked the expecting teen.

John wasn't sure how to respond. It wasn't is place to tell Adam's problem, but he didn't want to lie either. "He's...okay. He did say he was tired." John said.

"Alright, thanks John. I'm glad Adam has a friend, he been missing having someone his own age. Will you come with Steve to the poker game on Friday?" Bret asked with another warm smile. "I'm planning on it, thanks." John smiled and went back to work.

The bell on the door of the 316 Diner rang. Chris Jericho came in, he saw Bret and smiled. He sat on the empty stool next to the writer.

"Hey Hart, how's married life?" Chris asked with a smirk. While he'd know Bret for years, the tawny blond was actually more friends with Adam. He'd been the teens music teacher in high school. Honestly they were more like brothers. Jericho was very protective of Adam, but he was supportive of the marriage of Adam and Bret.

"Hey Jericho. Married life is...better than I ever imagined. Poker on Friday if you want to come." Bret said to the teacher.

"I'll let you know. We may have a gig this weekend, so we might have to rehearse." Jericho responded. He had a rock band, they were famous locally and were quite good.

"Okay. D and Glen, Mark and Kevin along with Steve are playing. If you can come great if not cool. How are the Walls of Jericho?" Bret about his friends band.

"Great. Still hoping to record a CD soon. Studio time is expensive. We need a few more gigs first." Chris responded with a sigh. They wanted to cut a CD to sell at their gigs, but studio time was just too expensive for a jam band.

Adam smiled, he came to take his friends dinner order. "Hey Chris! What can I get you?" Adam asked his former teacher and protector. "Hey kid...wait...I thought you quit!" Chris was surprised to see the blond.

Adam called John over and introduced him to Chris, then explained why he was working again.

"Nice to meet you John. Well in that case kid, I want a steak dinner and coffee please." Chris gave his order. Adam wrote it down and went back to cook, while John got the musician's coffee.

The diner door bell rang again. The next customers were more friends of Bret and Steve. Hunter H. Helmsley and his husband Shawn. The coppery blond was not only one of Bret's lawyers, he was also his literary agent and handled all of Bret's work with the publishers. They were two of the states most formidable lawyers. The couple handled all the legal work for Bret, including his book store. They had never lost a case, and never intended too either.

For all their fierceness in the courtroom, outside they were kind and friendly, especially Shawn. The couple were like fathers to everyone, even Steve and Bret.

They greeted everyone and like Chris were introduced to John and told why Adam was working again. They too ordered steak dinners and Adam and John were kept busy.

"This saves me a trip. Here's the sales taxes, all ready to go." Bret handed Shawn the envelope with a smile. "We'll take care of it right away. How's married life?" the coppery blond lawyer asked their client.

This was the first time since the wedding that everyone had seen the newlyweds. Everyone had supported the marriage, they knew Adam and Bret clearly belonged together. The age difference meant nothing as far as they were all concerned.

"It's fantastic. Adam is just...wonderful. He takes such good care of me and our home. I just can't imagine a life without him." Bret said in a loving tone.

Adam and John cooked everyone's food to perfection and the customers were all pleased. Everyone ordered sugar cookies and vanilla ice cream for dessert. They all loved Adam's cookies and Steve's homemade vanilla bean ice cream.

Finally the only person left was Bret, and he and Steve talked while John, Adam and Juan did the clean up work. Adam did his share of the work, but he was back to being sad and John often saw him rubbing his abdomen.

John got an idea, he just hoped Adam would agree. The blond was cleaning the soda machine, a frown playing across his mouth.

"Hey Addy, I was wondering, since we both have tomorrow off, if you would come shopping with me. I need some clothes. You know where to go, would you come?" John asked with a hopeful tone. "I don't know Johnny, I really don't feel like going out." Adam said with a sigh.

"You should go sugar. You are a trendy shopper, and you can buy something for your self. I'll be locked away writing. You can take our truck if you want. Go have a good time." Bret encouraged his young spouse.

Adam thought about it, he would enjoy a shopping trip. Maybe he could find a new outfit to wear for Bret.

"Okay. I'll go. I'll even spring for lunch. I'll meet you downstairs, our garage is back there. Sounds like fun." Adam agreed.

Steve locked up the diner behind the Hart's, he was glad Adam had agreed to go shopping with John, he wanted the pregnant boy happy.

Bret and Adam climbed up the backstairs. The older man was glad that Adam had a friend. He just hoped Adam's sadness would soon disappear.

Both boys were looking forward to shopping. Hopefully it would bring them even closer.

**Please Review…**


	9. Shopping Trip

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Are you OK in there John?" Steve called through the bathroom door, he had come to get him for breakfast but he heard John in the bathroom throwing up. He heard the toilet flush and the tap turn on. A minute later and John opened the door. "You OK?" Steve asked, John nodded. "Yeah, it's just a bit of morning sickness, I need some ginger ale, do we have any?" John asked, "Yes of course, let's get some food in you as well." Steve said John nodded.

They went downstairs and John sat down, Steve placed a glass of ginger ale in front of him. "Thank-you." John said, Steve smiled and handed John some toast as well. John sat there eating away, he frowned when Steve slid a credit card in front of him. He looked up at the older man wondering why he was giving him a credit card. "This card has a two thousand dollar limit. I want you to take it and use it today." Steve said.

"You don't have to do that," John said. "I want you to get some stuff, you need clothes and shoes and everything. please John just do this. It's fine." Steve said John sighed. "Are you sure?" John asked. "I am positive." He said John nodded. "OK then, thank-you so much." John said Steve nodded and smiled. "How about chicken for dinner?" Steve asked, John smiled.

"Sounds perfect" John said Steve smiled and nodded. John finished his breakfast and went to the bathroom and he brushed his teeth once he was done he went back to the kitchen. "Have fun today." Steve said John smiled and nodded. "I will thank you." He said, he took the credit card and went outside to meet up with Adam. Adam came out not long after and they got into Bret's Light Blue 1950 Chevrolet Pickup Truck.

They got in and Adam drove them to the mall. "Thank-you for coming with me today." John said looking over at Adam. "No worries, I need this as well, to get away from everything, how much money do you want to spend?" Adam asked. "Steve gave me his credit card, it has a two thousand dollar limit." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "OK cool" he said John smiled. They got to the mall and parked, then headed inside, they walked around some stores and John picked out what he wanted. First he went to the jeans section.

He got a pair of Rock & Republic Rebellion Bootcut Jeans, a pair of Rock & Republic Jagger Straight Jeans, a pair of Rock & Republic Verve Straight Jeans, a pair of Rock & Republic Stone Cold Straight Jeans, and a pair of Rock & Republic Brick Slim-Straight Jeans. After John had all the jeans he wanted they headed over to the shirts section.

John got a Helix Blue and White Plaid Western Shirt, a Helix Black Embroidered Woven Shirt, a Helix Grey Striped Burnout Shirt, a Taboo Grey Skull & Cross Tee, a Taboo White Legendary Rock Tee, a Taboo Blue Revolution Live Tee, a White TapouT Self Made Tee, a Black TapouT Self Made Tee, a Helix White Super-Hot Tee, a Black and Blue Eighty Eight Brave Spirit Whipstitch Tee, and a Red and Black No Fear Trojan Skull Tee. Once he had the shirts he wanted, they went over to the sweatshirts and Hoodies section to pick up a few things.

He got a Blue Unionbay Griffin Striped Hoodie, a Grey Unionbay Griffin Striped Hoodie a Navy and White Unionbay Ramsey Striped Hoodie, a Black and Red Unionbay Ramsey Striped Hoodie, a Light Grey Helix Burnout Hoodie, a Black Helix™ Burnout Hoodie, and a Black Rock & Republic Solid Lightweight Hoodie. Once they had the hoodies and sweatshirts done they headed over to the Pyjama's.

He got a Hanes 2-pk. Solid Lounge Pants in Grey and Black, a White Chaps Waffle-Weave Kimono, a Black Chaps Waffle-Weave Kimono, some underwear and some socks. One the Pyjamas' were done they went to the shorts section. He picked out a pair of Grey and White ZeroXposur Plaid Beach-to-Street Shorts, a pair of Yellow and Black Beach Rays Colorblock Board Shorts, a pair of Yellow and White Nike Bandwidth Basketball Mesh Shorts, a pair of Blue and White Nike Bandwidth Basketball Mesh Shorts, a pair of Black and Grey Nike Bandwidth Basketball Mesh Shorts, a pair of Rock & Republic Camo Flat-Front Shorts, a pair of White Helix Tonal-Striped Cargo Shorts and a pair of Black Helix Tonal-Striped Cargo Shorts. Once the shorts were done they went to the shoes section to pick up some.

John chose a pair of Black and Blue Nike Dual Fusion ST 2 High-Performance Running Shoes, a pair of Black and Yellow, a pair of Black and Red Nike Air Relentless 2 Running Shoes and a pair of MUK LUKS Leather Suede Berber Fleece Scuff Slippers.

Once they had the shoes done they went and got the accessories John would need. He got a Levi's Grommet Leather Slimfold Wallet, a Rock & Republic Chain Leather Belt, a White Rock & Republic Plaque Leather Belt, a Levi's Stitched Leather Belt, a Helix Studded Cross Plaque Belt, a pair of Helix Rimless Shield Sunglasses, and a Precision by Gruen Gunmetal Expansion Watch. Once that was done they went and got some jackets, John picked out a Faux-Leather Sherpa-Lined Hooded Jacket, a Levi's Faux-Leather Trucker Hooded Jacket, and a Hooded Denim Jacket.

That was all John needed as they were leaving John spotted something he went over and looked at it Adam smiled "You should get it" Adam said. John smiled and picked it up, it was a Prince Lionheart The Original Slumber Bear, plush toy. Once they had everything John paid for it, it came in just under two grand. Once it was all paid for they headed to the food court for some lunch.

They grabbed a couple of burgers each and sat down eating. "At least you got everything you needed." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah I know. I am glad, I need to pay Steve back though I feel bad for it." John said Adam sighed. "He would want you to be happy Jay, he wanted you to buy yourself some stuff" Adam said John smiled.

"I guess you're right." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Of course I am" he said John laughed at his new friend. "So this sexy outfit are we getting it today?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled. He wanted to get something sexy for him and Bret to enjoy. They finished lunch and headed to the stores for Adam, once Adam had what he wanted they went and headed home. They pulled up and headed in separate ways, waving goodbye at one another.

John walked into Steve's place and Steve smiled at him and helped him with his bags, "Did you get everything you needed?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah of course, thank-you for the money." John said Steve smiled and nodded. John went to sort his clothes and things out and he laid down on the bed and slept for a while he needed to rest before dinner. When he rested for a while he got up and showered and went to the kitchen. He Steve cooking and he smiled. "Can I help?" he asked.

"Nope all done." Steve said John smiled, Steve served up the dinner which was Roasted Chicken with Onions, Potatoes, and Gravy, they sat down and enjoyed the meal, once they had eaten and cleaned up they went into the lounge and watched some TV, they sat there together close and John ended up falling asleep with his head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve smiled and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep as well it was nice having someone beside him.

**Please Review…**


	10. Adam Shows Off

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Adam turned at the top of the backstairs and waved to John. He then went into the kitchen. He needed to think of something to fix for supper, but first he wanted to change and hide his purchase till later.

The blond heard his bear typing away as he walked down the hall before heading up to the bedroom. He paused at the office door, he loved to watch Bret working. He wore glasses that rested half way down his thin nose. He only wore them when typing and Adam thought they made his bear look even more handsome.

The pretty boy started to go down the hall, but Bret happened to see his young husband. "Hi my sugar sweet, did you have fun?" Bret asked as he flipped round some papers on his desk. "Yeah I did. I feel better. John can be really funny. I'll tell you about it later, any requests for supper?" Adam asked, not wanting to keep Bret long from his work.

"Let's order out baby. You've cooked enough for a few days. Give me a couple hours then we'll decide what from where. Go shower and I'll see you later. I love you baby boy." Bret said as he turned back to his keyboard. "Okay. I love you my mighty bear." Adam replied, leaving his husband to work.

The blond went to the bedroom, he flopped onto the big bed to rest for a minute. He always thought he was a power shopper, but John had put him to shame.

He thought about the sexy little number he'd bought. He'd never worn anything like it and he hoped Bret would like it. After all his husband always wanted to encourage him to be more open sexually, this would sure be open.

Adam sat up and started stripping off, he wanted to have a nice soak in their deep claw foot tub. He wanted to be all clean, soft and sexy for his bear.

Very few, well nobody actually knew that Bret wanted his body hair free, simply because he loved the feel of his blond's skin. Adam had no problem with Bret's request, he liked the feeling it gave him. Because Bret worked out at the gym a lot, he also kept his body hair free. However, both men kept a thin trail of pubic hairs, it was something intimate they shared.

The beautiful blond, now naked, went into the master bathroom, he started filling the tub. He added some lavender bath salts and vanilla bubble bath, he loved the combined scents.

He used the hair removal kit as the tub filled, he didn't have much to remove, but for the outfit he had bought he wanted to be as smooth as possible. He rinsed off then slipped into the hot tub of water. The young teen sighed as the water and aromas encased his body, it felt so relaxing.

As Adam soaked in the tub he realized he was silly to worry so much about getting pregnant. He was less than twenty years old, and Bret did want him to go on the book tour later in the year.

Bret had told him that would be their real honeymoon. The publishers booked him in the best hotel rooms and restaurants. His husband said they would travel to New York, Boston, Chicago, Denver, Las Vegas, Los Angeles and San Francisco plus a lot of towns in between.

Adam would meet people like Oprah, Anderson Cooper and other famous news people as Bret did promotional spots on the morning news programs. The blond was looking forward to it, even though Bret would be busy, they would have their night together. He also knew he would have a better time if he didn't have to worry bout being pregnant.

While in the tub, the blond washed his long hair, then he used his thirty minute conditioner. He wanted to look extra nice for his bear later tonight.

"Adam?...Sugar?" Bret called through the door. "Has it been two hours? Okay, I'll get out and be there shortly." Adam called out. He hadn't realized how long he'd been soaking. "Alright, I'll be in the kitchen baby boy." Bret said to the closed door. The curly haired man chuckled to himself, Adam could sure be a "girl" about some things and long baths were one of them. "Okay bear" Adam replied, getting out of the water, after pulling the plug. He heard Bret close the bedroom door.

The blond mostly dried off, but first added a layer of lavender scented baby oil. He rubbed it into his moist skin, making it even softer. He then toweled his body dry, he didn't want any oil residue left. He dried his hair and styled it into long soft waves.

He pulled on a pair of blue silk boxers and slid into his robe, he would wait to put on his new outfit. He went out to find his bear, he was hungry and he hoped Bret would agree to Chinese.

Bret Hart was at the kitchen table doing the crossword puzzle from the evening newspaper. He looked up as his boy entered the room. His mouth fell open, "Beautiful" he husked low. Adam blushed, and he wasn't even wearing the new outfit yet.

"Oh bear, just wait till you see what I bought, but I'm hungry." Adam said in a sing song, whining tease. "Let me guess, cashew chicken, crab rangoon and hot and sour soup?" Bret asked in a guessing tone.

Adam laughed, "that Hart ESP thing is scary sometimes, but yes if Chinese is okay with you. I'm flexible." Adam said honestly to his elder spouse. "No, I'm alright with that, I'll call now." Bret said as he picked up the menu from their carry out menu file.

The author added sweet and sour pork, fried wantons and egg drop soup to Adam's order. He instructed the delivery person to come up the stairs at the back.

Adam busily brewed some hot tea to go with their meal. He had gotten a real Chinese tea set from Chris as a wedding present, along with a selection of true Chinese teas.

The pot was shaped like a dragon and it was so real looking you thought it might breathe fire at any moment. The pot stayed warm over a tea candle. The handless cups had beautiful dragons painted on them and the handle of the bamboo whisk was a dragon head. He loved the set, and used it often.

"Chris has great taste, I just love this tea set" Bret said as he sipped the fragrant tea. "Yes he does. I forgot to ask, did he say how The Walls Of Jericho were doing?" Adam asked as he set the table. "They may play this weekend and still hope to cut a CD eventually." Bret replied with a smile.

Bret also had a set of Blue Willow Chinese eating bowls and he had four pairs of ebony chop sticks, so Adam used them for their supper along with the matching soup bowls and Chinese soup spoons.

About twenty minutes later, after sending his nearly naked husband out of the room, Bret opened the door for the delivery boy. Bret took the food then paid for their meal, giving the kid a good tip. Bret called Adam back into the kitchen and they dished up their supper starting with their soup.

"I love cooking for you, but you know, sometimes ordering out is just better. It's like the diner, half the flavor comes from that well seasoned flat top." Adam commented as he took a bite of crab rangoon.

"I know what you mean. My mom never used soap on her cast iron skillet, that thing was so well seasoned it was better than a no stick." Bret said with a laugh. He wished he had that old skillet, but his sister had grabbed it first.

"I'll trade you a crab rangoon for a wanton, please?" Adam said holding up one of his appetizers. "I don't know, I love my wantons" Bret teased as he took a big bite of his own appetizer. "But...but...I'm cute." Adam made a pouting face with puppy dog eyes. "Not the puppy eyes, okay okay, I'll trade!" Bret laughed and the two spouses made their trade. The husband's continued to share bites from each other's bowls, kissing often.

"Did you have fun today sugar?" Bret asked, he did think Adam seemed happier. Adam laughed, "You already asked me that, but yes I did. John got a lot of things he needed. Steve is treating him well. I think John feels safe for the first time in a long time." Adam said with a warm smile.

"I just can't imagine a parent throwing out their own child, just because of an unexpected pregnancy." Bret said with a sigh. "I can sort of understand how John feels. Of course my sperm donor left me and ma before I was born, but still." Adam too let out a sigh.

"I promise you something. I'll never do that to you or our children. We'll love and nurture them no matter the mistakes they make. That's what GOOD parents do." Bret said with authority.

"Me too. I just want to be the best father I can be. Bret, I'm sorry I've been so depressed. I realized today that worrying about getting pregnant is silly. I mean we haven't even been married a week yet. I don't know why I got so obsessed. Forgive me?" Adam was sincere in his tone.

"It's alright baby. I do understand how much you want our child. It will happen, I promise you baby boy. I love you so very much." Bret said as he pulled Adam into his lap and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, so very much my beloved bear." Adam replied softly as Bret kissed his boy. Soft moans filled the kitchen as the newlyweds made out like two teenagers, instead of just one.

They finally broke apart panting. Bret knew if he didn't quit, he'd just take Adam right there across the kitchen table.

"Later Bretty, I bought something for you, I want it to be special. Let's clean up, then watch the falcons for a while." Adam suggested. He wanted the time to be right, he needed to gather his nerves a bit.

"Oh gonna keep me waiting, you wicked boy. Okay, you make a fresh pot of tea and I'll clean up. Leftovers for lunch." Bret said, giving Adam a swat on his ass to get him up.

Adam made a fresh pot of tea and put their fortune cookies on the tray, so they could open them later. Bret put the leftovers in plastic containers, after putting them in the fridge he threw the carry out boxes in the trash. Bret carried the tea tray out to their little deck, it wasn't quite dark, the could still see the falcons on the rooftop.

"Oh, Lancelot is on the nest. Guinevere must be out hunting. I wonder how they came to the city." Adam mused as they watched the skies.

"Prey. I mean the pigeons are like rats. I read that some cities in Europe bring them in to help control the pigeons and rats. Listen!" Bret said suddenly as they heard Lancelot screech.

Soon his mate came swooping in, some kind of animal in her vicious talons. The beautiful birds greeted each other. The falcons were mated for life. The couple sipped their tea as the birds ate their dinner.

Bret and Adam watched for a while longer, then Adam reached for a fortune cookie, he blushed furiously as he silently read the narrow strip of paper. He didn't know they put such things in fortune cookies. "That must be some fortune, care to share with the class?" Bret asked with a chuckle.

"A thrilling night is in your future...in bed! I...it's...um...yeah." Adam was even more flustered reading it aloud. "Wow, that is a good one, lets see if I get as lucky! (Bret opened his treat) oh, it says, 'plan for many pleasures ahead'!" Bret read with a wicked grin.

"I think...I can make yours come true." Adam said, although he was quiet and shy about it. "Oh you do? I know I can make yours come true." Bret said low and husky. It was a warm night, Adam's robe was partially open, exposing his lightly bronzed skin, and the older husband was licking his lips absentmindedly.

"I'm gonna go change, give me thirty minutes, then...come to...the bedroom" Adam started out brave, then got shy again. "Okay baby. Just relax sugar, it's just us. Show me what you have for me." Bret said as he stood, Adam in his arms. He was proud of his boys sexual explorations and gave him confidence.

"Kay bear, thank you for being patient and encouraging me...see you in a bit." Adam lightly kissed Bret's cheek, he was nervous.

Bret cleaned up their tea things. He kept the fortunes, he wanted to put them in their wedding album. They kept all their special mementos there, even things from their dates before they were married, like movie ticket stubs and pictures. The leather bound book had been a gift from the Helmsley's.

Adam went to the bedroom and blushing, he bravely put on his new outfit. He was both scared and excited, he wondered what Bret would really think.

The blond adjusted the outfit, then gave his long hair a final brushing making it shine like golden silk. He posed seductively on their bed, the only light in the room were several candles he'd lit. He was now waiting for his lover.

Bret knew it was time to see what Adam had in store for him. He was proud of how his shy husband was trying to please him. Sex though was only a small, small part of his marriage. He loved the blond because he thought Adam was warm, caring, intelligent, funny and of course sexy. Adam had it all.

When Bret Hart got to the bedroom door he stopped in his tracks, his jaw dropped to the floor. The writer couldn't believe the beautiful creature on their bed was his shy blond. "Ad...Ad...Adam?" Bret stuttered.

Adam was lying on his side, his head resting in the palm of his left hand, his right thrown over his torso. His left leg was bent at the knee, foot flat on the bed.

The amazing thing was his outfit. The young man was wearing a bubble gum pink, totally lace body suit. It had a sweetheart neckline halter top, leaving his beautiful back completely bare.

His long shapely legs were encased in fine pink silk, thigh high stockings with ribbon garters holding them up. He wore lace gloves with ruffles around the wrist. The final touch to the outfit were the knee high pink patent leather go-go boots with two inch heels. He was a breathtaking mixture of pink naughtiness and blushing innocence.

"You...um...you like?" Adam asked, his eyes lowered he was almost afraid he'd gone to far. "Oh my god baby, you're beautiful, just breathtaking. Can...can I take some pictures?" Bret's voice was full of lust and awe.

"You really...I was afraid...I went...too far. Am I really pretty?" Adam was still flushing but proud he had pleased his husband.

"Yes sugar, you are beyond pretty, you are stunning. It's perfect and my absolute favorite color too. Please baby, let me take some pictures? Pose real pretty for me?" Bret asked again, he really wanted to preserve this moment.

Adam nodded and watched as Bret got their digital camera, "Don't move" Bret ordered, as the pink lace clad teen stayed in his original position. Bret snapped a few pictures.

Bret then turned on the radio, "Dance for me?" the bear asked low and husky. Adam smiled shyly but changed positions. First before he danced, he got his knees and posed, playing with his long hair. He gained confidence as his husband snapped a few more pictures.

Adam slipped off the bed, the boots making him not only taller, but enhanced his long legs. He swayed his hips in time with the music.

"So beautiful baby, so pink and innocent." Bret cooed as he put the camera down and pulled Adam into his arms, his hand's on the blond's lace covered hips. Adam's lace gloved hands went around Bret's shoulders and up into the writers long, dark brown curls. They kissed passionately.

Bret gently laid his beautiful husband on the bed. He ran his large hands over the delicate lace. "Feels so sexy, sugar." Bret husked. He turned Adam over on to his stomach. The older man loved Adam's flawless back. He kissed the soft skin, lavender and vanilla filled his nose. His boy was like an intoxicating drug. Bret's lips kissed every inch of the pretty back.

The blond moaned softly as Bret's lips caressed his back. "Oh bear, feels so good" Adam mewled out. "You like that baby boy? My hot mouth around your neck, trailing down your spine, licking your cute little dimples?" Bret said hotly, his mouth following the path he just spoke of.

Bret's words went right through Adam's brain down to his cock. He ground down against the mattress, writhing his long, lithe body. "Yes, bear...more, more." Adam begged with a whimper.

The blond felt his husband's large, but gentle hands massaging his back and after a hand touched an area, lips were pressed against it. It felt so good and sensual. The curly haired man continued to lavish attention on his lovers back side.

Bret then untied the lace knot of the halter top at the base of Adam's neck. He then turned Adam over onto his well relaxed back.

The sheer lace couldn't hide the darker pink wet spot and large bulge of the blonds leaking cock. Bret palmed Adam's crotch, the lace pressing into the sensitive flesh. The blond gasped in pleasure as his back arched up off the bed.

"Mmmm...so hard for me. Feels so wet, such a dirty boy, soiling your new outfit." Bret whispered roughly as he licked at the wet spot on the lace, he loved the way his lover tasted. All Adam could do was quiver at the touch.

Bret then kissed the bare tops of Adam's silk covered legs. He expertly used his teeth to expertly unfasten the garter hooks from the stockings.

The author then slid off the bed. He quickly stripped off his own clothing, his cock was on full alert and he hissed as the cool air hit the wet head. He picked up Adam's left leg by the heel of the boot and unzipped the pink leather, he then followed with the right boot. He then pulled off each boot and set them on the floor.

Adam wriggled his toes as his feet were freed from the tight, confining leather. Bret's hands, one on each leg, slid up the soft silky material. Before the blond realized it, his older husband had peeled the lace body suit off him, leaving the gloves and stockings on the pretty blond.

Bret laid on his side and turned Adam onto his side to face him. "Touch me baby boy, let me feel those lacy hands on my hot cock." Bret husked out. Adam was less shy about touching his husband, he reached out and took Bret's ample cock in his gloved hand.

The author whimpered in approval as the rougher lace scraped against his shaft. Adam then tossed his silk covered leg over Bret's hip. The feeling of the different textures on his skin felt new and exciting. The curled haired man smiled as Adam began feasting on his neck. Bret's hand caressed his blonds hip, as the other wrapped around Adam's shaft.

The newlywed's continued to pleasure each other until they both came, calling out each others names. Bret took a trembling Adam into his arms and stroked his hair, calming him.

"You looked so pretty. I'm so proud of you for dressing up for me. I know how unsure you are about your sexuality, but you couldn't have pleased me more." Bret praised his younger spouse.

Adam slowly opened his beautiful green eyes and looked up at his husband through a few stray strands of his golden locks. "You...really liked it? I...just...thank you bear." Adam gave a soft kiss to Bret's broad chest.

"I'm going to frame one of the pictures for my desk and put one in my wallet. You have excellent taste in sexy outfits baby boy." Bret again praised his blond.

Adam gently pushed Bret onto his back, and the blond straddled his husband's hips. He pulled off the pink gloves, leaving only the stockings. Bret loosely placed his hands on the bare tops of Adam's thighs and just let his boy explore, he wanted to see what Adam was going to do.

The pretty blond bent down and started nipping playfully at Bret's nipples. He then guided the author's right hand to his backside, clearly wanting his husband to prep his tight hole.

Bret reached for the lube on the bedside table and slicked up his fingers, he placed his index finger over the pink pucker of flesh. "Is this what you want sugar? My fingers prying your little hole open, stabbing at your prostate, making your feel so good? Hum? Want my fingers to fuck you?" Bret's dirty words spilled over his lips in hot puffs.

"Yes, Bretty. Split me open, make my hole ready for your cock." Adam replied breathlessly. Bret rewarded his lover by sliding his finger into the tight heat, curling it so that he pressed it against that wonderful bundle of nerves. Adam moaned and bit down on one of Bret's nipples, causing the finger to stab him again.

When Adam later felt he was open enough he guided Bret's hard cock to the puckered, open hole and slid down until is older husband was fully inside him. Adam moaned and with his hands braced on Bret's shoulders, began riding his husband's cock with confidence.

Bret held Adam by the hips, but took no control, it was Adam's pace and pleasure he cared about, nothing else. He let his baby boy explore freely.

Adam kissed all the skin he could reach and he left behind small purple marks, claiming Bret as his. The blonds body was firmly sliding up and down the author's cock.

Bret moved one hand to wrap around Adam's shaft. He began stroking his mate, causing the blond to moan and whimper.

The writer then took back control. With a deep rumbling bear like growl, he flipped them, and was now on his back, but the blond didn't care, he was gone into the sexual heavens.

Bret picked up the pace and ground his hips hard and Adam arched up, giving back all he was taking. Grunts, moans, dirty words and the sounds of wet sex filled the room along with the scent of their animal like pace.

Once again they came together screaming each others names. How Adams pick stocking survived without a run or tear was a miracle.

They laid in each others arms, their bodies covered in sweat and cum, love bites marked their skin. Bret loved this part best.

Nothing was more intimate to the author than holding his sweating, cum covered husband till they fell asleep.

Bret did finally peel off the silky pink lace stockings so Adam could be totally naked and more comfortable.

Now they were cozy under the sheets totally debauched and sated.

For having been married less than a week, they had had as much sex as an old married couple, but after all they were newlyweds, rabbit like behavior was expected.

As the couple fell into a deep and relaxed sleep, "I love you" was exchanged between them along with sighs of deep satisfaction.

Bret and Adam Hart were in love and in bliss. Would they stay that way? Or would something tear them apart?

**Please Review…**


	11. Meeting The Guys

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"Good morning" Steve greeted John as he walked into the kitchen, John smiled at him lightly and Steve frowned. "Is everything OK John?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yeah morning sickness" John said explaining. "Oh, I understand." Steve said, John smiled. "What would you like to eat?" Steve asked. "Could I just have a smoothie? I just don't feel like something heavy" John said, Steve smiled.

"Sure thing, what kind?" he asked. "Strawberry and banana?" he asked, Steve smiled and started making John his smoothie. "So did you sleep OK?" Steve asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah the bed in that room is amazing, I love it, I haven't slept so peacefully in so long, so thank-you." John said Steve smiled.

"No worries, that's your bedroom John. You can do what you like in that room, it's not like I was ever using it." Steve said John smiled. "Thanks Steve, you're the sweetest guy." John said Steve blushed and turned away from the teen.

"So are you looking forward to meeting the baby?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I've even started thinking of names" John said Steve smiled.

"Any ideas?" Steve asked. "For a girl I want to name her Ruby. For a boy I want to call him Ryker. I like it a lot, something different." John said Steve smiled. "They're great names, I love Ruby, a little gem." Steve said John smiled. "Yeah" John said Steve smiled and handed John his smoothie.

"Thank-you" John said Steve smiled and nodded. "No worries" he said, John smiled and nodded. "I want to say thank-you for the job, for everything Steve. I never thought I would meet someone who would open their life to me and the bug" John said Steve smiled.

"No worries John, I saw you needed help and it's kinda nice havin someone to share my home with, at night it gets lonely." Steve said John smiled and nodded.

They finished breakfast and John helped Steve with the dishes and everything. Even though he was pregnant he wanted to share the workload when it came to household duties. They finished the dishes and cleaned up. Once they were cleaned up they headed down to the diner.

Steve opened up and John got the food ready for the breakfast rush, he pretty much knew everything now, Adam and Steve were great teachers. "You've learned quick" Steve commented, John blushed lightly and looked at Steve. "Yeah you and Adam are great teachers" John said Steve smiled and nodded.

The breakfast rush and it was into work mode and John didn't mind, he loved working at the diner, he had never had a job before but he loved what he was doing, he was so blessed to have met Steve.

John was working the flat top when Adam and Bret walked in, Adam got to work and started helping John out, "You're doing really good, you won't need me for much longer." Adam commented, John laughed. "You think?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled.

He was proud of John, he had come a long way. Adam pulled on his apron and his hat and started pitching in with John. He missed working at the diner he did, but he loved being with Bret and being the 'Housewife' Bret wanted and hopefully soon he would be a stay at home parent. "So what are you planning on doing when the baby comes?" Adam asked, John looked at him.

"I am not sure. I guess I am saving up trying to get some money together so I can afford my own place and stuff for the baby" John said. "You're planning on leaving?" Adam asked.

"I have too Addy, I can't stay and mooch off of Steve forever, it wouldn't be right. He's helped me out a whole lot he has but he doesn't need me invading on his life." John said Adam sighed.

"I won't be going far and hopefully I will keep my job here, so we will still see each other, I promise, I won't lose you as a friend. I wouldn't do that." John said, Adam smiled, he was glad John was sticking around, he missed having a friend close by, Randy was in Austin now and he missed having a friend his own age to talk to and to do things with, having John here has made him much happier than he had been.

The breakfast rush ended and things got a little slower in the kitchen. John sat on his stool in the kitchen, being on his feet all day wasn't a good idea so he had ten minute breaks regularly.

"You feeling OK?" Steve asked coming into the kitchen and seeing John on the stool. "Fine, I just needed to sit down for a minute or so." John said, Steve smiled. "If you want you can go up to the apartment and have a nap, I can man the grill" Steve said, John shook his head.

"No it's fine, I promise. If it gets too hard I will let you know." John said Steve smiled warmly at John and nodded, he cared for John so much and he was shocked by it. He just wanted to protect John and make sure he and the baby were both OK.

"Orders up!" John heard he got up and went and took the ticket to see what he had to cook. He had an order of the Turkey Club Sandwich and a side order of Fries. John worked on making the sandwich. Once it was done, he rang the bell and AJ came and collected it. John smiled at her.

More orders came in for lunch, John had to make a Ham and Cheese Club Sandwich, a Tuna Salad Sandwich, a Bacon Cheeseburger with a side of Fries, A Chicken Tortilla and a Chicken Fried Steak.

"John come here" Steve said, John smiled and walked over to him. He was sitting with 4 other men. "John this is Mark Calloway, Kevin Nash and Glen and Dwayne Johnson, they're really good friends of mine" Steve introduced John smiled at them and shook their hands. "How far along are you?" Glen asked.

"Three months, nearly four." John said, Glen smiled. "Myself and Dwayne are looking into adoption." Glen said, "Oh you're a couple?" John asked. "Yes, married, my brother and Kevin are just dating" Glen said John smiled and nodded.

"They'll be at the poker game." Steve added, John smiled. "Oh cool. I'll see you guys there then" John said and left them alone.

Mark looked at Steve as he watched John walk off. "Is he fitting in OK?" he asked Steve, Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is, he and Adam are like instant long lost brothers, I think it's good for Adam to have a friend his own age." Steve said, Mark nodded. "What happened to his parents?" Kevin asked.

"They kicked him out when he told them about the baby," Steve said. "Assholes, I never understand why people would do that to their own flesh and blood it's sickening." Dwayne muttered. Glen rubbed his arm soothingly. "What about the other father?" Mark asked.

"Same, he denied the baby was his and kicked John out on his ass. I feel bad for the kid, so I am helping him." Steve said, Mark nodded. "You're a good man Austin." Steve smiled. "Thanks Calloway." He said, Mark laughed.

"Where's Bret?" Kevin asked. "Working." Steve said. "Oh we ran into Paul Heyman the other day, he was scared shitless, he thought Bret was with us" Steve laughed. John was wondering why they were laughing.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday, Paul said something homophobic and Bret was on him in a flash wailing on him, I have never seen Bret so angry before." Mark said. "He was an angry young man." Steve added, that didn't help John's fear of the older Canadian at all. He knew Bret wouldn't hurt him, but he was still weary of him.

The four men stayed for lunch and caught up with Steve enjoying spending some time with him and looking forward to the poker game coming up.

It was set to be a great night had by all.

**Please Review…**


	12. Poker Night

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

On Fridays when there was a poker game, Steve would close the diner. It was usually the last Friday of the month, so his customers expected it, when he closed at six.

It was late in the afternoon and the Hart's were getting out of the tub where they had just finished making love. They were drying themselves.

"Are you sure you don't mind making those sandwiches? I can call for pizza." Bret said as he began to shave his afternoon stubble. "Bear, I spent all night last night making bread. I don't mind I promise, I never have." Adam assured his spouse as he put on some baby powder, using a big fluffy powder puff, he lightly dusted his soft skin.

They finished up their grooming, then they dressed in jeans and matching pink t-shirts. Bret Hart's favorite color was pink. When asked why he had two answers, he said, first you can't possibly be unhappy when wearing pink and secondly, it takes a real man to wear pink.

"I know baby, but I just don't want you stressing over sandwiches." Bret smiled softly as he tied his sneakers. "Bret, I love doing things like this, I'm not stressed, but you seem to be, is everything alright?" Adam asked with a concerned tone, he was pulling his long hair into a low pony tail.

Bret let out a deep sigh, "Sorry sugar. I'm having a bit of a block. Owen is going to fall in love again, but I'm worried the readers will think it's too soon after Price. I'm blocked as to how to make it work." Bret said in a puzzled tone. It was his first real case of writers block, and his deadline was rapidly approaching.

"I'm sorry bear, can I help? I'm glad the guys are coming, you always enjoy the poker game. Just let the characters speak, you'll figure it out, you're the best." Adam said with confidence as he placed a hand on his husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, you are right, thanks baby. I'm gonna get the table set up. Oh, Chris can't come, the Walls are rehearsing tonight." Bret said as he stood and pulled Adam into his arms. His hands slid into his boys back pockets, Adam copied Bret and they kissed deeply. They broke apart before they got carried away again.

Adam went downstairs to the kitchen while Bret pulled the portable poker table from the storage closet. He carried the heavy black bag down to the living room. He pushed the couch to make more space at the end of the room.

The writer unzipped the storage bag, and proceeded to set up the poker table. The table was rock solid and was ninety six inches long, forty two inches across and thirty inches tall. It had a blue velveteen playing surface and had ten stainless steel cups imbedded in it for holding beverages secure. Up to ten could play, but tonight there were just eight players. It was a beautiful table and Bret kept it looking brand new.

The curly haired man then set up eight folding chairs. He had spared no expense and gotten the highest quality, most comfortable folding chairs money could buy. The seats and backs were well padded and were covered in blue leather that matched the table perfectly.

He also put four ash trays on the table, complete with a cigar cutter and matches. It was the one time any of them smoked. They always had a few cigars during the evening. It was Kevin's turn to bring them and Bret hoped he remembered, because his humidor was empty.

Bret then brought out his poker set. It was a luxury poker chips set from Cartamundi. The set came in a beautiful wooden case. The case contained two hundred fourteen gram ceramic poker chips, two decks of Kem casino playing cards and a dealer button.

He then went to the safe in the closet and pulled out the poker night cash box. They were serious players and while they played with chips, just like in Vegas they were bought with real cash. Shawn was the well trusted treasurer of the group. While Bret kept the cash box, Shawn had the key.

The last thing Bret did was open the small wet bar in the corner of the room. He kept good liquor and beer along with a few bottles of quality wine. Personally Bret was not much of a drinker, sometimes he had a beer or glass of wine, but nothing harder. It kept him out of trouble.

While Bret was getting the living room ready, Adam was in the kitchen preparing to make sandwiches. Eight men playing poker could eat a lot of food.

For the last two evenings, Adam's bread making machine worked over time. He made white, wheat and rye bread, two loaves of each. This afternoon he and Bret had gone to the grocery store.

They bought chips, sodas, olives, pickles, tomatoes, lettuce and purple onions along with ham, turkey and roast beef and lastly some corned beef. Then cheddar and Swiss cheese. It was enough for a small army. At each game, the men would pitch in a few extra dollars into the "food fund". Before Adam and Bret had started dating they had usually ordered pizza. When Adam came around, he insisted on making them fresh, homemade sandwiches and they LOVED them.

Adam had thinly sliced the onions and tomatoes and was now in the process of using the electric knife to finely slice the loaves of bread, the blond had his assembly line system set up.

First bread, then mayo and mustard, then cheese and meat followed by the vegetables. He made some with and without certain things. Like he knew Shawn didn't like onions and Kevin hated mustard.

Adam set out two "blue onion" platters he had gotten at Mrs. Elliot's antique store. He looked up and smiled when Bret came into the kitchen to help him. The author poured the olives into a small bowl with a tiny fork and followed with a plate of pickles. He carried them to the living room and put them on the counter of the bar along with the two bowls of chips Adam had fixed first.

Adam ran a sandwich down the line, then cut off the crusts and cut the sandwich into four squares, then arranged them neatly on one of the platters. He was fast and efficient in his movements.

The blond was interrupted by a knock at the back door, it was too early for the guys. He smiled, it was Steve and John. The two teens hugged.

"Hi guys, you're early, but please come in!" Adam said as he waved them in. "I was telling John about your assembly line..." Steve was stopped by John. "And I wanted to come help." the pregnant teen added.

"Hey Steve, hey John. How's the baby?" Bret asked as he came into the kitchen. He stopped and gently patted John's baby bump. Adam felt a sudden and vicious pang of jealousy. The blond quickly shook it off, "they came early so John could help me." Adam explained as he went back to work.

"We're fine, thank you." John replied as he moved to help Adam make sandwiches. He didn't mind people asking about the baby, but them touching him made him nervous. Adam smiled as John pitched in to help.

Steve and Bret disappeared into the living room. The writer poured the diner owner a beer. "So, how are things buddy? Things good with Adam?" Steve asked curiously. Bret grinned, he knew exactly what Steve was really asking. "Let's just say, I'm glad I'm in such good shape." Bret said with a sly smirking, wink and Steve chuckled.

"You doing alright there John. I can do it alone, I'm used to this. I did this before we got married. You can sit if you want." Adam said, worried about his friend. "I'm okay, honestly. Wow, they eat a lot don't they" John said with a laugh. "Aside from Shawn, they are big guys with big appetites, but my bear eats his share too." Adam smiled as they continued to make huge platters of sandwiches.

"How is the book going?" Steve asked as he sipped his beer. "Was going great, ran into a bit of a block. It will clear though, I hope. My deadline is approaching." Bret said with a bit of a worried tone.

"I'm sure it will. I'm really looking forward to the next one. I want to know if Owen finds out who killed Price. That tore me up man. Your writing is so real and honest." Steve said truthfully.

"I used the feelings I had when Owen died. Writing it was real therapy for me. Helped me get out a lot of bottled up emotions. Do you think it's too early for Owen to fall in love again?" Bret asked casually as he bit into an olive, maybe a reader's opinion would help.

"I can see where it would be. No, I don't, life goes on Bret, even in literature. Owen in the book deserves to be happy, so why not. Listen, I want to thank you too, for encouraging Adam to go out shopping with John. He really enjoyed it." Steve said with another sip of beer and a bite of chip.

"So did Adam. It got his mind off getting pregnant. And you should have seen...well, no you shouldn't see, but lets just say, Adam has great taste in outfits." Bret said with a slight blush.

"Oh bought something "special"?(Steve made air quotes) huh? You dirty dog!" Steve said with a knowing slap to Bret's shoulder. "You have no idea!...um, listen, we need to start thinking about this. Are we going to the reunion? I know I'd like to and Adam wants to see Randy. But I need to know so I can book rooms." Bret said as he pulled an envelope out of his desk.

"Hell yeah I'm going. Maybe John too, he would probably like spending time with Adam and his friends. Book the rooms. I know the rest of the gang is going. It will be fun seeing everyone else. Just promise me Bret, um...no..." Steve responded and was interrupted by the writer.

"I won't. That part of my life is over. You know that." Bret said quietly. Steve nodded. Bret was not always the quite man he was now, and in college there were some problems with his temper.

"Whew, that's a lot. Will there be any left overs?" John asked as he and Adam cleaned up the mess from making the sandwiches. "Nope, they will eat them all. Now sit, I'm taking these to the living room." Adam said picking up the larger one of the platters. "I'll get the other, then I'll rest. I promise." John said as he picked up the smaller platter and followed his friend.

"You shouldn't be carrying that John, its too heavy!" Bret exclaimed and took the platter from the pregnant teen. Adam felt jealous again.

"Those look good boys. I'll have to try one." Steve said as he took a sandwich and winked at Adam. "You did good sugar and thank you so much for helping John. You should rest now. Adam, you guys could watch TV in the bedroom." Bret said to the two teens.

Adam felt like his husband praised John more than him for the sandwiches, he stopped and quickly brushed off the stupid thought. "That was the plan, maybe watch some movies." Adam said, his tone sharper than he meant it to be. Bret gave his blond a questioning look, but could say nothing as they heard a knock at the back door.

Both the Hart's, Steve and John went to the kitchen. Adam opened the door and with a big grin greeted Hunter and Shawn. They hugged the blond teen, shook hands with Steve and Bret and fussed over John and the baby.

"Here John, just a little something for the baby." Shawn said pressing a soft package in the teens hands. Adam waited expectantly, Shawn always brought him a huge bag of M and M's his favorite candy.

John blushed, he wasn't used to all the kind attention. "thank you" The boy said quietly. He opened the package. Shawn had crocheted some booties, a jacket and cap in a soft baby green. Adam felt another pang of jealousy, he wanted to be the one getting baby gifts.

"Oh thank you Mr. Helmsley, I love it. Look!" John was holding up the gifts for Steve to look at. The bald man smiled, he loved seeing John happy. "It's Shawn, and you're welcome. Maybe Adam here will be next." Shawn said with a smile to the pretty blond.

Bret led the lawyers to the living room and took the bag of ice Hunter had been holding and filled the ice bucket.

"I'm sure Shawn made those himself. He's teaching me how to crochet." Adam said rather dryly to his friend. "It was nice of him. It's weird to have total strangers care more about me and the baby than my own family." John said with a sigh as he sat down. Adam felt bad now for all his jealous thoughts.

The blond went to the door again, he'd seen two huge figures coming up the steps. "Hi Mark, Hi Kev. Please come in." Adam stood back and let in the two men who together were almost fifteen feet tall.

"Hey kid, give these to that bear of yours. This is for the baby. Oh there he is! Hi John." Kevin absentmindedly pressed the box of cigars into Adam's hands, then fussed over John, giving him a huge black and white stuffed panda bear.

"Hope you like it John" Mark added quietly. For his imposing size and looks, Mark was a quiet man, he let his boyfriend do all the talking. "Thank you both, it's adorable." John said happily, still amazed at the kindness of Steve's friends.

"Bret's in the living room, Shawn and Hunter are here as well as Steve." Adam said leading his guests to where his spouse was. He didn't like it, he was the pretty one they always fussed over. Shawn forgot to bring him his candy too. But the coppery blond sure remembered to bring something for John and the baby.

He handed Bret the box of cigars that Kevin had given him. When the author took the box, he could tell something was still bothering Adam, but it would have to wait. "Thanks for remembering big Kev!" Bret said as he opened the box and put the cigars in the bar's built in humidor. Kevin nodded, his mouth was full of sandwich.

Adam made sure everyone had enough to drink, then he went back to the kitchen. He stopped at the door, John was sitting at the kitchen table talking to his "baby bump".

"Look at the pretty things you got. I hope you like them. You can wear them home from the hospital. A lot of people care about you, but daddy loves you best" John said softly as he rubbed his belly.

Adam felt his own empty belly. He thought he was at peace with waiting. Now he wasn't sure, he felt like crying, but he pulled himself together. After all it wasn't John's fault, was it?

The blond went to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. He got down two glasses and filled them, then put the milk back in the fridge and took the two glasses to the table and sat down.

"Here, the baby needs some milk." Adam passed a glass to John as he took a sip from his own glass. "Thanks Addy. Are you alright? You seem upset." John asked his friend. "I'm alright. Just being a baby I guess, Shawn always brings me a huge bag of M and M's and he forgot." Adam shrugged.

"Oh hey, how did Bret like the outfit? I bet he loved it." John asked with a smirk and Adam flushed. "Yeah, he liked it...um...he took pictures." Adam said in a whisper. John giggled with Adam.

"Can I ask, is...how is...I mean...oh hell..." John wanted to know how it was with an older man, but he couldn't get enough nerve to ask directly. Adam knew what his friend was trying to ask, "Well, I've only been with Bret, but let's say, I am well satisfied." Adam whispered back.

"What's all the whispering?" Bret asked as he came up to the table. Both teens blushed. "Oh, that kind of talk (Bret winked at his husband). I was just wondering where the Johnson's are, thought they might have been talking to you." Bret explained to the two boys.

"No...um…they aren't...here yet." Adam was still flustered about the sex talk. Bret chuckled and bent down and gave Adam a kiss that the blond would not soon forget, even John blushed.

"Bretty!" Adam tried to admonish his husband, but it came out in more of whimper than anything. Bret winked then went to the back door. Glen and Dwayne were coming up the stairs.

"Sorry we are a bit late, Glen wanted to stop at the mall." Dwayne said with a grin. Glen came in with a large stuffed kangaroo.

"Hi John, this is for the baby. I just thought it was cute and different." Glen said placing the toy on the table in front of John. "Oh hi Adam." Glen and D said at the same time. Almost as an afterthought, or so it made Adam feel.

"Hi guys, did you have a good trip?" Adam asked politely, greeting his guests. But he got no answer, they had gone to the living room with Bret.

"Wow, they all brought something for the baby. They are such nice people." John said as he patted his belly. "Yeah. Let's go to the living room for a bit, then we can go watch a movie if you want." Adam suggested to the pregnant teen.

John followed Adam to the living room, they sat in the two recliners that faced the poker players. The men were just getting settled in to play.

Shawn took the cash each man used to buy their chips, he made a careful record of it. Shawn played, but he had a fifty dollar limit and was often out by the third game. He played for the fun of it.

The others were serious, usually buying five hundred dollars' worth of chips. Mark had been in the big tournament in Vegas a few times and he finished in the top twenty players one year.

John watched with interest , they all seemed so serious, he found himself thinking Steve looked rather handsome, being so serious. He quickly shook the thought from his head.

Adam got up and checked the sandwiches, there were plenty left, but a lion's share had already been eaten. He noted what each man was drinking and quietly refilled them.

"Hey kid, break out the cigars will ya." Kevin asked the pretty blond. "Sure, who wants one?" Adam asked and seven hands went up, without stopping the game. Adam pulled out seven cigars, the tip cutters were in the trays with the matches. He gave a cigar to everyone but Shawn. The last one he carefully trimmed the tip and placed it in Bret's mouth, he then lit a match and held it while Bret puffed the fragrant stick into life. The writer winked at his husband.

Adam put a few sandwiches on a paper plate and grabbed two sodas and sat down. The teens started eating, watching the game.

At one point John coughed a few times. "Take him out Adam, too much cigar smoke." Steve barked at the blond, like it was Adam's fault John was in the room. "Yes, it's not good for the baby" Shawn said worriedly.

Adam did agree and he and John left the room. He took John to the stairs to go up to the master bedroom. While going up the stairs, Adam's stocking covered foot caught in his jeans leg. He slipped and fell down the few stairs he'd gone up. He landed wrong on his left ankle and slightly sprained it.

"Addy!" John said as he came down and knelt by his friend. The eight men came out into the hall.

They thought John had been the one who fell and they all started fussing over him and asking about the baby.

Adam was furious, he was the one who was hurt, but not even Bret noticed. The blond managed to stand up.

"I'm the one that fell. It's my ankle that twisted. I'm tired of hearing about John and the damn baby!" Adam yelled angrily at the top of his lungs. He stormed off to the kitchen, limping on his sore ankle, he wanted to get some ice.

Adam left nine very shocked people staring after a very upset blond.

**Please Review…**


	13. Adam's Hurtful Words

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Everyone looked at Adam's retreating figure in shock, his outburst had seemingly come from nowhere. "I'm sorry guys, I have no idea what's wrong with him" Bret apologised.

John sighed. "Let me talk to him." John said, he got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Adam sitting at the table with his leg propped up and ice on his sore ankle. He sat down with him in another chair and looked at him. "How's the ankle?" John asked, but Adam just ignored im.

"Adam please talk to me, are you sad again about not being pregnant?" John asked, he wanted to know what was wrong with Adam, he cared about the blonde he just wanted him to be OK. Adam looked at John with a glare. "I am not sad John. Just drop it." Adam said John shook his head.

"No, I want to know what's wrong with you." John said, Adam growled. "Please just drop it I don't want to talk to you right now John, I really don't." Adam said John sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"Please Adam talk to me, if you don't want to talk to me talk to Bret or someone else." John said, Adam sighed, he was in no mood to talk to either John or Bret, he didn't want to he had enough of this, he didn't want to deal with anything.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?" Adam asked looking at John. John nodded hoping he had gotten somewhere with Adam, he just wanted to know what was bothering his new friend.

"Yes please Adam, I want to know so I can help you" John said. "You can't help me John." he said. John frowned.

"Why not?" John asked, Adam looked down and then back up at John. "Because you're the problem" Adam snapped at him, John's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this. He didn't understand what Adam was saying to him. "What do you mean I am the problem?" he asked confused as hell.

"You and your baby are the problem." Adam said, John seriously was confused. "What do you mean me and my baby are the problem?" John asked. "I am not sad, I am mad and tired of hearing about you and the baby. I am sick of it!" he exploded.

"All I hear about is you and this fucking baby of yours and I am sick and tired of it, they don't even know you! You're just some kid Steve picked up off the street, it's not my fault your parents or partner didn't want to know you or the baby…..You're stealing my family and friends! They're my friends not yours I don't want you around anymore, why don't you leave and go back to the street." Adam snapped, John had tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe how mean Adam was being to him or the baby. "You really feel that way?" John asked sadly.

"Yeah…..I do. I don't want you around anymore John. You're stealing everything." Adam said, he got up and stormed up to his bedroom slamming the door shut. John sighed and stood up, he wiped his eyes.

He rubbed his stomach, "We have to leave baby, we have to. We can't stay here I am so sorry." John said he was so sad, he never thought Adam would do any of this to him.

What he said was hurtful. More hurtful then being kicked out onto the street by his parents and by Brock. He took a deep breath and went to the door and went to leave.

"John?" he heard, he turned around and saw Shawn standing there. "Oh hi Shawn, I was just heading back to Steve's I am not feeling so good" John said, Shawn sighed. "Is that true or are you leaving for good?" Shawn asked.

John looked at him in shock. "How?" he asked. "I know when people are lying." Shawn said, John sighed. "I have to leave, I've already overstayed my welcome here" John said.

"No you haven't" Shawn said. "Please come and talk with me" Shawn said John sighed. "Please John." Shawn said. John nodded. They both headed outside and sat down on the steps. "What happened?" Shawn asked.

"Adam hates me" John said. "I don't think that's right." Shawn said. "Well it's true he said I was stealing everything from him, he hates me and my baby and he wants us to leave…..If I am not wanted I don't want to be here" John said, Shawn sighed. "He is upset" Shawn said.

"You are wanted here John, I want you to stay, so does Hunter, Kevin, Mark, Glen, Dwayne Bret and most importantly Steve. He wants you to stay to be there with you, he wants to see you through this pregnancy and the birth of your child, that's all he wants." Shawn said, John sighed.

"I want that to, I like you all I do, you're like a family to me, my own family didn't want me and now I feel like I am losing my family again." John said Shawn sighed and pulled John into a one armed hug, John rested his head on Shawn's shoulder and a few tears escaped through his eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone want me?" John asked, Shawn sighed. "We want you John, we really do, so please just stay with me, with us." Shawn said John nodded.

"OK I'll stay. I just want to feel loved" John said, Shawn smiled. "And you and this baby will be, Adam will throw his fit and have a meltdown and he will come back and apologise I know he will. He just needs some time." Shawn said John nodded. "I hope so." John said, Shawn smiled. "OK let's go back inside, I bet you're hungry" Shawn said John laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I am…..I am starving." John said, Shawn smiled. "Let's go inside then." Shawn said, they got up and walked inside and John sat down, he just needed his rest right now, he needed to calm down for himself and for the baby.

He hoped he and Adam would fix things he didn't know if he could stay with Steve and see Adam and not be friends with him.

**Please Review…**


	14. Adam Breaks Down

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Adam had gotten the ice and was now storming up to the bedroom. He was still furious, he was sick of John and the baby. He was the married one, he should be the pregnant one.

The blond hissed as he pressed the bag of ice to his ankle. It really wasn't a bad sprain, but it hurt enough.

Part of the teen knew he had treated his new friend horribly and that he had acted like a spoiled brat, but he also felt forgotten and neglected. He thought the older men, even Bret had treated him like a servant, while John got all the praise and attention.

Another part of him felt bad because he knew Bret's poker game was ruined. It was the one thing his husband looked forward to and he knew it was one of the things that helped the writer relax. He'd spoiled that and that made him feel worse than anything.

Adam knew Bret was having issues with his writing and instead of being helpful and supportive, he pitched a royal diva style fit. If Bret was penalized for missing his deadline, Adam knew it would be his fault.

The blond put a couple of pillows under his ankle and adjusted the bag of ice as he laid back on the pillows propped up against the headboard of their bed. Most of the swelling had started to disappear but there was a nasty bruise forming. The pain was also going away, much like his anger. The earlier fury was now giving way to regret and misery. He'd hurt John and his beloved bear. Part of him though still felt justified.

Adam rubbed his empty abdomen. "Why do you have to be empty?" he asked his body. He knew he had to come to terms with waiting and having plenty of time to get pregnant. He bit back his tears, he wasn't going to cry.

He turned as the bedroom door opened, revealing a very upset Bret Hart. His usually soulful brown eyes were burning with fire as he looked at his husband.

Adam hung his head, partly from shame, partly from anger but mostly because of the pain behind the upset in Bret's eyes. The older man was disappointed in him and that bothered Adam the most.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Bret asked, his tone controlled. "No" Adam said in a voice as small as he felt.

"Are you proud of yourself? Making that poor kid feel like shit on a shoe? Embarrassing me in front of our guests. Are you boy? Are you proud?" Bret's voice was angry, but still controlled. Adam shook his head in a "no" motion.

"You know, one of the things I love most about you is, you might be eighteen but your soul is like a wise old man. You are usually so mature and grown up. But now you're like a three year old who can't have a new toy or worse "girly diva", spoiled rotten princess. I'm so...disappointed Adam, I really am. I love you very, very much but right now I don't like you at all!" Bret continued to berate his spouse.

Adam balled his fists, his bear's words ripped at his heart, but he wasn't going to cry! He sighed deeply and spoke.

"Shawn forgot my M and M's. Everyone told John how good the sandwiches were. I fell on the stairs and nobody cared that I was the one that was hurt, not even you! All anybody cared about was John and the baby. I'm not pregnant so I don't count anymore." Adam's mouth spilled out the childish words like poison water.

Bret couldn't believe what Adam was saying, most of it was childish drivel, but the blonds last words bothered the writer the most. Did Adam really feel like he didn't count? There was more to all of this.

"So, you didn't get a bag of candy and I heard everyone including myself thank you for the sandwiches and told you how good they were. Of course we were worried, if John had fallen down the stairs, he could have lost the baby Adam. You never gave me a chance to see your ankle, the way you stormed off, and then went off on John like a firecracker. But baby, please don't think you don't count. You matter more to me than anything, absolutely anything." Bret explained, his voice had lost it's anger and was gentle again.

"I'm...oh...I can't stand for you to hate me and I can's stand that I disappointed you, but I...I...just...just" Adam spoke through gritted teeth, he was not going to cry!

"Adam baby, I don't hate you, oh god never could I hate you. I just don't like what you did. Poor John is your friend. His boyfriend rejected him and the baby, his parents threw him out. Steve found him looking for food in a dumpster for god's sake. So what if our friends fuss over him a bit. Look how happy he was." Bret said honestly to his spouse.

Adam knew his spouse was right. He had treated poor John like dirt. He knew that for the first time in a long time John finally felt safe and was happy. Adam knew he had ruined that because of petty jealousy.

"You're right...I...am ashamed of myself. I...John...my fault...I'm sorry." Adam hiccuped out. "Don't tell me. You have to say it to John. I just hope Shawn can keep him from running away." Bret said firmly.

"It's all my fault...my...fault." Adam whispered, his tears were starting to bubble to the surface. His grip on the sheets turned his knuckles white.

"Let me look at that ankle." Bret said, turning his attention to his husband's injury, satisfied Adam was sorry and would apologize to John.

The blond winced a little as Bret examined his husband's injured foot. He satisfied himself that the sprain was not that bad and Adam had done well in icing and elevating it. He went to the bathroom and got two Advil and a glass of water.

"Here take these, it will help. Now, talk to me baby boy, what got you so upset?" Bret asked as Adam took the medication. Bret gently tucked a strand of gold behind Adam's ear. The blond leaned into the gentle touch.

Adam shrugged, "I was just jealous. I was stupid, I admit it. I'll talk to John and I will apologize to him and the others. I'm sorry I disappointed you. That hurt me more than anything. I hurt you...I...I'm...sorry." Adam's resolve not to cry was crumbling, the blond knew if he started he just might not stop.

"I forgive you my sweet sugar. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. It will show how mature you really are when you apologize, and you'll feel better. I learned that lesson the hard way baby boy." Bret said softly, he gave his husband a sweet, small kiss.

"I...I don't deserve...forgiveness...I...was...horrible...to my...friend and...I shamed …..you." Adam was breaking down further and further.

Now Bret was getting worried. He left for a minute, he found Hunter and told him to keep the game going. Their night would continue no matter what. He explained he would be back soon. Hunter told him not to worry and to take care of Adam. The writer thanked his friend and went back upstairs to finish talking to his blond. He knew there was more to this matter than just jealousy.

The curly haired man shut the bedroom door behind him. Adam had taken the bag of ice off his foot and was redoing his pillows.

"Feeling better? Want more ice?" Bret asked as sat on the edge of the bed. He helped his husband settle back against the bank of pillows against the headboard.

"It's not bad really, the Advil helped. No thank you, I don't need more ice. Are they mad at me?" Adam asked, he'd managed to check his emotions while Bret was downstairs.

"No baby, confused if anything. I told them, well Hunter to just keep playing, no point in spoiling the game. Now, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Bret asked he was full of concern. "I...don't know what you mean Bret. I just...got stupid...nothing else is behind it." Adam was firm in his words.

Bret was getting exasperated. He knew if Adam didn't open up soon he would probably explode. "Baby, what's going on?" Bret asked nicely, but in a commanding tone. The writer then reached over and took Adam firmly by the chin and made the green eyed man look him in the eye.

Adam was up against the wall, Bret's brown eyes were looking at him with pity and concern, but also with deep and abiding love.

The green eyes flooded with tears, his resolve finally broke, "Oh bear!" Adam just wailed and broke down in shattering sobs that tore at Bret's heart. The curly haired man pulled his young spouse into his body and just held him while Adam cried and cried.

"I...I'm...failing...you...I'm...a bad...husband...failure." Adam said between sobs. The took Bret by surprise. "Baby, no you are not. You haven't failed me at all. You are a wonderful husband. You take such good care of me and our home. How could you possibly think you are failing me?" Bret asked, his tone full of concern.

Adam looked up at his husband, his eyes were red rimmed and tear filled. "Because, I'm not pregnant! I...I...wanted a wedding night baby...I failed!" Adam leaned into Bret and started crying again, harder than before.

"Sweetheart, my precious sweetheart. Not getting pregnant on our wedding night doesn't make you a failure. I promise you baby. You are not a failure to me, ever." Bret said softly as he rocked Adam gently in his arms.

"I feel like it though. Why can't I get pregnant?" Adam asked sadly. "Because it's not time for us to be parents. We have to trust that when it's our turn to be parents, we will be. I'm a Hart baby, we are a VERY fertile family. You will get pregnant, I promise you." Bret tried not to sound arrogant, but reassuring.

"I w...want...I'm...the tour...baby...not good..." Adam just wasn't making any sense. "Are you torn? You want to be pregnant but know you can't travel after six months and you'll ruin the tour?" Bret guessed correctly as Adam just nodded "Yes".

Bret made Adam take a few sips of water. He then gave the blond some tissues and Adam blew his nose and wiped his eyes. Adam took a few more sips of water and finally pulled himself together so he could talk.

"Now, listen to me precious boy. You are not failing at marriage. Would a failure wear the outfit you wore? Baby that was so brave of you, I was then and I am now so proud of you. I can't wait to show you off at the reunion. So please don't call yourself a failure." Bret said firmly and honestly.

"I'm just so jealous of or was so jealous of John being pregnant, I didn't think. I just want a...oh Bret, wait...you don't think I married you just for a baby do you?" Adam suddenly worried that's how he was coming across.

Bret frowned, "Never baby, never. It never crossed my mind. I know you love me for me. Please don't even think that I think that." Bret said with a soft smile as relief washed over Adam's pretty face.

Adam smiled in return and softly kissed Bret's pink lips. "I do love you for you. You're so gentle and caring, so damn talented and funny. So strong and protective and so very fit and handsome. I knew for sure after our first date, you were the love of my life. A baby would just be proof of our love." Adam said openly and honestly.

"When we are blessed with a baby, yes. Adam I will love it when you are pregnant, I want you to understand that. But I wouldn't mind having you alone for a while first. I love falling asleep with us covered in our cum, we can't do that with a baby. We have time lover, I'm only thirty three, my dad was forty three when I was born. We. Have. Time. Please baby, just relax about it and it will happen." Bret's words were raw and open.

Adam finally heard Bret's words, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He realized how horribly selfish he'd been acting. He'd said it before about knowing there was time, but this time he actually truly understood. He's practically ruined everything, probably lost John's friendship, all because of his stupid selfishness, he started to cry again because he felt so bad.

"I get...it...I finally...get it. Oh Bretty...I'm so sorry...I know we...have time...I'm sorry." Adam said between sobs.

"It's okay now baby. I'm just glad you finally understand that we have time. You need to be a man now Adam, you know what you have to do." Bret said first warmly then firmly.

"Yes I do. I have to apologize to the guys then John. Oh bear, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to hurt John so badly. I was just awful to him. What if he hates me so much he won't forgive me? Or Steve? Oh bear, I'm scared" Adam looked at Bret with true fear in his eyes. He wanted and needed Bret's quiet strength.

"You know the guys love you and so does Steve. I can't answer for any of them though. I can promise, I'll be right behind you, but you have to do this or you won't have any peace of mind. Just know that I love you no matter what, I love you." Bret said in a quiet, reassuring tone.

"I understand Bret. Will you do something for me? Kiss me? I need your strength please, just kiss me." Adam asked, his green eyes begging the soulful browns of his spouse.

Bret wrapped his arms around his trembling blond. He kissed Adam deeply. The kiss was slow and burning and Adam did draw strength from it. When the kiss broke he was ready.

The blond stood, gingerly at first testing his injured ankle. He found it was only slightly bothersome, but he did limp a bit as he bravely went down to apologize.

Bret went down the stairs first just to make sure Adam didn't fall again. The blond made it, he took a deep breath at the bottom of the stairs, but he bravely went to the living room.

Mark, Kevin, Glen, Dwayne, Hunter and Steve were just finishing a hand of poker. Shawn wasn't there, Adam would find him next, but now he approached the table while Bret waited at the door. Hart was proud of his boy, he knew personally how hard apologizing was.

Adam approached the men, who looked even bigger now. He stood where Bret usually sat, between Steve and Shawn.

"Hunter, Glen, Dwayne, Mark, Kevin and Steve, I'm...I was...horrible and I'm sorry. I let my desire to have a baby cloud my judgment and I let jealousy over take me like a monster. I said horrible things and acted like a child. I'm truly, truly, sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I'm ashamed and to make matters worse I shamed my own husband in his home." Adam spoke quietly, but honestly from his heart.

The men looked at each other, they nodded to Hunter. The big blond was their spokesman, they had discussed this while playing.

"Adam, we accept your apology, we all know how hard it is. We understand you've gone through a hard time lately. We're all glad you understand how badly you acted. It takes a big man to admit something like that. We are all proud of you." Hunter spoke like the legal orator he was.

"Thank you, I don't deserve it." The smaller blond said quietly.

"I'm disappointed or rather was in the way you treated poor John. Adam, you knew his horrible circumstances. He told me you were like a brother to him. He had finally started to feel safe and cared for and you took that away. He nearly left Adam, back out to the streets. Thankfully Shawn stopped him and convinced him to stay. I too, forgive you kid, but the one you need to fix things with is in the kitchen." Steve stood as he finished speaking and gave the blond a hug.

"Thank you boss. I'm going to do what ever it takes to make it up to John. I love him and the baby. He's like a brother to me too." Adam said humbly to the bald man.

"Oh and Adam here. Shawn asked me to put these in my pocket and I forgot I had them." Hunter said as he pulled out a big brown bag of M and M's and handed them to the pretty blond.

Adam felt even more horrible now. Shawn hadn't forgotten him, tears welled up as he took the candy. "I'm...I'm...so sorry" Adam's tears started again, but Bret was there in an instant to support his baby.

All the big men stood and took turns hugging the blond teen. Adam apologized to each man again and when the hugfest was over, Adam knew he was well and truly forgiven.

"Now, do you all have enough to eat? I can make more sandwiches." Adam asked, trying once again to be a good host. They all said they were full and no one wanted anymore. Adam moved to go to the kitchen to talk to John. Bret started to follow him.

"No bear, You stay and play. I have to do this on my own, but thank you. I love you." Adam said to his proud husband. Bret watched as Adam headed to the kitchen to face the biggest challenge of his young life. He was proud of Adam.

Adam paused at the kitchen door and took a deep breath. He opened it, ready to face up to what he did to his friend.

Would John accept Adam's apology or had Adam gone too far to ever make amends to the pregnant teen?

Now it was up to one man, John Cena.

**Please Review…**


	15. All Is Forgiven

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

John and Shawn were sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea together, John was just relaxing. John was smiling and having a good time, the stuff with Adam was still on his mind but he didn't need to be stressed out.

They heard the kitchen door open and they looked over and saw Adam looking guilty and sad. "Hi guys." Adam said, he walked in and sat down with them.

"I'll leave you to it." Shawn said moving to get up. "No Shawn I need to apologise to you as well. I was just angry and jealous. I thought no one cared about me, I was just hurt I guess" Adam said, Shawn sighed.

"I understand, but I will always care for you and love you. You're like a son to me, I love you, we all do Adam" Shawn said.

Adam smiled. "I am still so sorry Shawn, I was a brat and a diva and I shouldn't have gone off" Adam said.

"It's OK Adam, I forgive you" Shawn said Adam smiled, they both got up and embraced one another in a huge hug.

They broke the hug and Shawn excused himself to leave John and Adam alone, he knew they needed to be alone to sort out of their issues with one another.

Adam sat down and looked at John. "Are you and the baby OK?" Adam asked. John opened his eyes and looked at him. "We're fine." John said Adam smiled. "Good I am glad" Adam said John nodded.

"Look John I am really really sorry about what I said to you." Adam said. John looked at him.

"Why did you say it?" John asked. "I was jealous. I mean me and Bret are married, I thought I would be the first one pregnant." Adam said.

"Adam you will get pregnant one day but you can't blame me for being pregnant." John said, Adam nodded. "I know, I feel like a complete bitch" Adam said.

"I was jealous of you, you have the baby and everyone was paying all their attention to you, buying you things, rubbing your belly, everything and everyone was doting on you and the baby and it's usually me they dote on."

"I was always the one they cared about all the time. But you came along and they didn't care about me, well that's what it seemed like anyway." Adam said John nodded.

"I understand, I guess this hasn't been easy for you, you were always the baby of the group and family. Then all of a sudden I come along and the dynamic changes, you're not the only baby now and to add to that, I've brought in another baby. I am sorry if I've made you feel unloved or uncared for." John said Adam smiled.

"It's not your fault John, it's not. You've been a great addition, this is just my mental issues and insecurities." Adam said John smiled.

"I know Adam and I understand if I was in your shoes I guess I would probably feel the same way." John said, Adam smiled, he was glad that John understood how he was feeling.

"I forgive you Adam." John said, Adam smiled, he stood up and John did as well and they hugged.

"How about I make us some sundaes and we go upstairs and lay on the bed and watch some movies?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sounds great" John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"You get started and I'll go see if the guys need anything else." Adam said, John smiled and nodded. Adam walked into where the men were playing poker.

"Uh excuse me guys," he said getting their attention. They all looked over at him, "Hey what's up baby?" Bret asked.

"I was wondering if you guys needed any other food or anything?" Adam asked.

"Nope we're all good right guys?" Bret asked they all nodded. "Is everything OK with you and John?" Steve asked, concerned about the pregnant teen.

"Yeah everything is fine boss, we're going to make some ice cream sundaes and they head up and watch some movies until you're all done" Adam said Steve smiled, as long as John was looked after and cared for.

Adam left the guys to their game and walked into the kitchen, John was just adding a sprinkle of nuts to the sundaes, Adam went to the pantry and pulled out a jar of glace cherries.

He added a few to the sundaes and he and John cleaned up and headed up to the bedroom, Adam let John pick the movie first.

"How about this one?" John asked, Adam smiled, John was holding up the movie 'Dear John' he loved that movie.

Adam put the movie in and he and John sat back on the bed, eating their desert and watching the romantic movie. "So can you feel the baby move yet?" Adam asked.

"No, not yet, I can't wait though. I can't wait to find out about the sex as well. Just to know if I am having a son or a daughter" John said Adam smiled.

"What do you want?" Adam asked. "I've always imagined myself having a daughter, but either way I am going to be really happy." John said Adam smiled.

He was looking forward to meeting John's baby and seeing him through the pregnancy.

They finished watching the movie and laid on the bed, John ended up drifting off and Adam smiled he took the empty sundae bowls down to the kitchen and cleaned them up.

"Hey kid" Steve said, Adam smiled at him.

"Hey is the game over?" Adam asked. "Yeah I cleaned up" Steve said happy that he had won some money. Adam smiled. "Where's John?" Steve asked.

"We were watching a movie and he drifted off. He's asleep" Adam said Steve chuckled.

"I'll go wake him and then take him home." Steve said Adam smiled and nodded.

Steve went up to the bedroom and he smiled down at a sleeping John, he sat on the edge of the bed and shook the teen, John groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" Steve said John smiled sleepily at him and stretched. "You ready to head on home?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah" John said, Steve smiled, he helped John out of the bed and they headed down to the kitchen.

They said their goodbyes to Mark, Kevin, Glen, Dwayne, Shawn, Hunter, Bret and Adam and headed back to Steve's place.

The night had started off Rocky but everything was fine now and Steve and John couldn't be happier.

**Please Review…**


	16. Randy Comes Home

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Adam woke up at four thirty am with a smile on his face, even  
though he was tired. It had been a long night, but he and John had made up and were closer than ever. To make up for his little bitch fit, Adam told Steve and John he would take the early shift at the diner. Saturday mornings were busy, but Adam was looking forward to it, as sort of a cleansing atonement.

Bret stirred in the bed next to him. "Sugar? Want me to make you some coffee?" Bret asked, sounding half asleep. "No bear, go back to sleep, I'll grab some at work. But first, happy one week anniversary." Adam said with a kiss to Bret's cheek.

The bear smiled in his half asleep state of mind, "We'll celebrate later. Got to write hard and heavy today. I had a dream about how the chapter should go." the writer said with a yawn.

"Good. You have the place to yourself all day. I'll bring home something for supper, I'm off at six." Adam said forcing himself out of the bed.

"Double shift? Adam, I don't like that." Bret growled and sat up, much more awake now. "Just this once, please Bret. I owe John and Steve. It would make me feel better." Adam explained to his now week old husband.

"Oh, okay, but just this once. I can understand you wanted to "atone". Bring me a cheeseburger and onion rings please." Bret said with a scratch to his curly haired head.

"Alright babe. I gotta shower and get to the diner. Grab some more sleep Bretty. I love you so much." Adam bent down and kissed his spouse deeply.

"I love you my sweet sugar." Bret said as he snuggled back down in the bed. Adam tucked his husband in and smiled, his bear was sleeping once again already.

Adam dashed around, he took a quick shower, dressed and headed down and over to the 316 Diner. He got things prepped with Juan and the waitresses on duty.

Bret Hart was busily typing away, he'd had a dream during the night about Owen and how he meets Joseph. It had broken his spell of writer's block, and now he was back on track with his deadline.

He finished typing the chapter he was working on. The author hit the "save" button and got up for a cup of coffee. As Bret left the office he realized that he actually missed the "rat a tat tat" of an old fashioned type writer. But now days publishers wanted instant files and that meant using a computer and disks.

The writer poured a cup of coffee, he stood looking out the window that looked over to the diner, he hoped Adam's ankle wasn't bothering him too much. He was startled by a knock at the back door.

"Randy Orton! Get in here son!" Bret smiled at his husband's best friend and waved the tall young man into the kitchen. "Hey Bret, how are you? Is Addy around?" Randy asked with a grin. "I'm great thanks. Coffee? I'll tell you about Adam in a minute." Bret said as Randy nodded yes to coffee. The writer poured a cup for his guest, then with his own cup sat at the kitchen table with the college student.

"Is something wrong with Adam?" Randy asked in near panic. "No, no. I'm sorry. He's working over at the diner..." Bret went on to tell Randy about John and how Adam was helping him.

"The kid was actually in the dumpster looking for food? Poor guy." Randy said softly. "Yes, but he's doing good now. You can go over and see them, but first if Adam comes or rather if we come down to Austin for the reunion, are you going to be available for Adam?" Bret wanted to make sure Adam had fun during the trip.

"Of course Bret. I've made friends down there, but Addy, he's my bestie for life and always will be. Everyone is anxious to meet him, especially Wade." Randy said with a slight flush.

"Good, Oh? Fill me in later. Adam is outside on his break, go down through the store, you can surprise him. I'll go out back and wave to him, keep him busy." Bret said, quickly showing Randy to the other door. Then hurried out onto the little back balcony.

"Hey sugar!" Bret said calling down to his spouse who was sitting on a large crate taking a break. "Hey bear. Coffee break?" Adam asked his spouse.

"Yes, I finished the chapter. Ankle alright?" Bret asked his blond. "It's okay. Can you toss down the Advil please. Just in case?" Adam asked the writer.

Bret nodded and got the bottle they kept in the kitchen. He tossed the bottle to Adam the the beauty easily caught it. "Thanks, I'll bring your cheeseburger and onion rings, I'm off at five, Steve gave me a break. I love you my big bear. John's calling I gotta go back in." Adam said blowing a kiss and was gone before Bret could answer.

The writer laughed and refilled his coffee cup and made a fresh pot. He pulled a cigar out of the humidor then settled back down to his computer. He lit the cigar, took a sip of coffee and began clacking away at the computer.

"RANDY!" Adam screamed, making several people jump as the blond saw his friend sitting at the counter. "ADDY!" Randy said almost as loudly, as his arms filled with a wiggling blond. The two friends hugged and Adam squealed until Steve made them go out back with a laughing smile.

"I didn't think you'd be home for a while, you were just here for the wedding!" Adam said rapidly, he was so happy to see his bestie.

"My sister wanted a family meeting tomorrow at lunch. Mom says she thinks the first grandchild is on the way. So here I am. The guys are looking forward to meeting you. Bret said you'd be down to Austin for the reunion." Randy explained.

"Becky is pregnant? That's great. Yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting them too. Sooooo now, what about your sexy Englishman?" Adam asked with a giggle.

"He's good...oh hi, you must be John" Randy said as John came out the back door. "Bret must have told you. John Cena, Randy Orton, Randy this is John." Adam introduced his two friends to each other and the two teens shook hands.

"Here John, sit down. I'll make room." Randy moved down on the large crate and the pregnant boy sat down wearily.

The teens chatted away, mostly Randy telling about college life and the classes he was taking. Randy wanted to be a High School Physical Education teacher.

Randy had just told a funny story and John nearly fell off the crate laughing. Orton caught him around the waist and pulled him up. Just at that moment, Stave had come out to ask his two workers to come back in, there were customers.

Steve found John with Randy's arms around his waist. The bald man suddenly felt jealous, he didn't like Randy touching John one bit, no not one single bit. "John, Adam, you have customers" Steve said shortly, going back inside. The three teens followed and Randy took his seat at the counter.

Steve did his best to keep John busy in the back and well away from Randy. His deep feelings of jealousy were bubbling under the surface.

At five fifteen, bags of food in hand and with good bye hugs from Adam to John and Steve, the blond and his friend went over to the Hart's apartment. The college student was going to spend the night at the Hart's at Adam's insistence.

"Bear! Dinner's here!" Adam called to his husband, as he started to get plates down for their food. "You really use those?" Randy was pleasantly surprised that Adam was using his wedding gift. "I love them, we use them everyday. Bear! Dinner!" Adam called again.

Randy helped by filling three glasses with iced tea and placed them on the table. Adam put the plates of food on the table as well and was about to go looking for his husband when a wet headed Bret came into the kitchen.

"Sorry I was in the tub, I kind of dozed off. Hi Randy, welcome. Hey sugar." Bret smiled and pulled Adam into his arms and kissed him deeply. Randy discretely looked away, but he was happy his friend was so loved. Adam of all people deserved it.

"Guest room is all ready. I'm glad you're staying with us. Adam, if you don't mind I'll work tonight. I'm on a roll and I really don't want to stop." Bret said as he took a bite of cheeseburger. They had hall sat down, said grace and were now happily eating and chatting.

"I don't like you working so hard, but I don't want to stop your flow. I'm sure Randy and I will be gossiping anyway, but promise me not to over work yourself." Adam said with worry in his voice.

"I won't baby boy. I just want to finish the chapter. Then I only have about twenty more and I'm done. I'll probably even beat the deadline." Bret said to his young spouse.

"Bret, I meant to tell you, there is an Owen book club at school. I belong with about sixty others. Would you be willing to speak and sign sometime during the reunion? I promise, it will just be our club, so maybe for an hour or two?" The college student asked the writer hopefully.

"Normally I get paid, and Shawn deals with that. Let me talk to him, I don't want trouble legally with the publishers. I am sure we can work it out and of course, I'll do it free of charge. Just don't say anything until I talk to Shawn." Bret said honestly to the teen.

"I appreciate it. I won't say a word till you say so. It's a great group. Owen has a big following. I can't wait for the next book, he has to find Price's killer." Randy spoke with enthusiasm.

It boosted Bret's ego to know that even college students loved his books. Normally they only cared about sex and booze. They were the hardest age group to capture with mainstream literature.

"Thanks Randy. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Wish I could give you a hint, but if I won't tell Adam..." Bret smirked cheekily.

"Nope, he won't even give me a tiny hint. Well, one time he did, about the last book, but it was so cryptic I still haven't figured it out and I read the book!" Adam exclaimed as he bit into an onion ring.

"So Randy, who's this Wade person you were talking about?" Bret asked as he changed the subject. "He's an exchange student from Manchester England. He wants to be a history teacher." Randy said simply, bypassing the truth just a bit.

"Randal Keith! You know that's not what Bret meant. Wade is his hot boyfriend!" Adam teased his friend. "Adam Joseph! You have a BIG mouth" Randy said with a light punch to Adam's arm. Bret let out a soft growl before he could stop it.

"It's okay bear, he was just playing" Adam said as he placed his hand on Bret's leg. "Sorry Bret, I forgot." Randy said quietly. Bret never messed around when it came to someone threatening or hurting his beautiful blond, even in jest.

Bret felt the mood going downhill so he quickly changed the subject again. "You two going to play one of your famous Monopoly games?" the writer asked cheerfully as he took his light bite of burger.

"Naw probably just gossip, eat junk and watch videos or something." Adam said to his spouse. "Okay, I'll leave you to it then. I'm going back to work. I love you, have fun." Bret said as he stood and kissed Adam deeply again. "I love you. I'll check in on you later." Adam said as he watched Bret head down to his office.

The boys cleaned up the supper dishes, then Adam loaded up a basket with chips, cookies, candy and a couple of cans of soda. Adam led Randy up to his and Bret's bedroom, it had a bigger television and was more comfortable on the huge bed with lots of pillows to cuddle with.

Adam jumped to the middle of the bed and Randy followed, they dug into the bag of candy, each grabbing a lollipop to eat.

"Sooooo tell me about Wade. How are things?" Adam asked, brow raised. "Things are really good Addy. He treats me like a prince. He's romantic too, always brings me something like flowers, candy or teddy bear. He opens doors for me, let's me enter rooms first, he's just...charming." Randy said with a bright flush.

I...um...wow that's great, but I thought...well in high school with Cody...you were the top...so...you and Wade?" Adam asked in a surprised voice.

"Um...yeah about that...um...yeah. I'm the bottom and I love it. We've only done some heavy petting though. You made the best choice Adam. I wish now I was a virgin. I guess I am sort of as the bottom now, but you know what I mean." Randy said honestly.

"Yeah I do. I was glad we waited. It was a wonderful gift to give Bret." Adam said with his own flush.

Randy moved to lay on his stomach, his legs bet at the knee, his feet in the air as he bit into the lollipop he'd been sucking on. "Sooooo are you gonna tell me what it was like?" Randy asked with a smirk.

Adam would only ever open to Randy like this. The blond assumed the same position on the bed as his friend, so their heads were close together.

"It was wonderful RanRan. First I was really nervous, so Bret got the ice cream and um...turned me into a a sundae. Chocolate sauce, whipped cream and cherries, god it was hot!" Adam giggled into the pillow he was gripping.

"Wow, that sounds...fun! But what was it really like, when you finally did it?" Randy asked with a giggle of his own. He was really curious now that he was the bottom.

Adam sighed softly, "Ran he was wonderful, so gentle and easy. He most have spent an hour just calming and prepping me. I bet he used a whole tube of lube. I only felt the slightest discomfort. Oh Randy, it was like a trip to heaven. I never felt so good or so loved in my life. I love him Randy, so fucking much, sometimes it hurts." Adam's green eyes filled with tears as he spoke of his love for his husband. He quickly wiped his eyes.

"That's really great Addy. I'm glad your so happy. Any fool can see how much you love each other. His whole face lights up when you come into the room and you do the same. I hope it's that way with Wade someday." Randy said dreamily.

"So you'd be willing to be pregnant?" Adam asked his friend. "Oh, someday, way down the line. I'm not that anxious to be a parent. I'd rather teach kids than have them. You still want kids?" Randy asked, unaware of the hell Adam had recently been through.

"More than anything, but we still have time, we are young. It took me a while to understand that, but I realize it now." Adam said rather sadly.

Randy asked his friend what he meant and for the next half hour Adam told Randy everything that had happened over the last few days...

"...And John and the others forgave me. I was horrible!" Adam finished telling the weeks events.

"Oh Addy honey, I'm sorry. You should have called me. You're right though, you do have time, but when it happens you'll be the best daddy in the world." Randy said warmly to his best friend.

"Thanks listen, you pick out a movie, there in the trunk at the foot of the bed. I'm going to check on bear. I'll make popcorn and get more drinks." Adam said as he jumped off the big bed.

"Horror, comedy or romance?" Randy asked as he moved to the trunk to pick a movie. "Your choice, anything is fine with me." the blond responded as he left the room.

Randy laughed, "horror it is then, hey I asked him!" he chuckled to himself and loaded the movie into the DVD player under the flat screen on the wall.

Adam peeked in the office, but Bret wasn't there, although the computer was on. He heard noises in the kitchen.

"There you are. I came down to check on you and make popcorn. Come watch a movie with us?" Adam asked as he wrapped his arms around the writer's trim waist and kissed his neck.

"Well...I am done writing for the night, but don't you want to be alone with Randy?" Bret asked his blond.

"No, we got all our gossiping done. I'm sure he put in a horror movie, I'll need you." Adam said with a nip to his husband's earlobe.

"You sure Randy won't care? I don't mind reading or something." Bret said honestly, not wanting to intrude on Adam's time with his friend. "He won't care. Please Bretty? I need my big bear." Adam begged.

"oh...okay. Let me shut down the computer and butter the popcorn please." Bret said as Adam let him go.

Soon the three men were laying against the headboard of the huge over king sized bed. Adam was in the middle, but wrapped in Bret's left arm. The bowl of popcorn was in the blonds lap where everyone could reach. Randy was fine with Bret joining them.

The college student pushed play and the classic Night Of The Living Dead filled the large screen. Adam groaned, he hated the creepy movie. Bret loved it, it was going to be fun.

The writer and college student talked about the finer points of the movie occasionally, while Adam squealed like a girl at the zombies.

"Look. See that's "Barbra" as a zombie. A few of the actors had double roles to make more monsters." Randy pointed out to Adam, hoping to make him less scared. It didn't work as the blond buried his head under Bret's arm.

When the movie was over, Randy said he was going to bed. Adam walked him down to the guest room Bret had prepared for their visitor.

Adam called it the blue room, all the colors were different shades of his favorite color. The walls were a rich navy while the appointments were blue gray it was beautiful.

The two teens hugged goodnight and Adam told Randy to make himself at home. Adam left, shutting the door, then going back toward his marital bedroom.

Bret had taken the basket of treats and empty soda cans and popcorn bowl to the kitchen while Adam saw to their guest.

The husband's met at the top of the second floor landing and Bret scooped his blond up in his arms and carried him up to their third floor bedroom. The writer kicked the door closed and with a yelp from Adam, tossed the beautiful teen onto the bed.

"You are a very naughty boy. You are lucky Randy never noticed where your dirty little hand was during the movie" Bret said in a lust filled voice.

All during the movie Adam's hand had been in the front pocket of Bret's jeans caressing his cock, not too much but just enough.

"This dirty little hand? That I had right here?" Adam whispered hotly as he palmed Bret's cock through his jeans. "Yes, that naughty hand. Either stop or do it right boy." Bret said even huskier with a commanding tone.

Adam grinned and unbuckled Bret's belt, then the blond unbuttoned and unzipped his husband's jeans. As always, Bret had gone commando. He only wore underwear when he wore a suit. He just hated the lines undies made under his tight jeans.

Bret gasped, then relaxed when Adam's warm, wet mouth engulfed him, he hadn't expected that. He laced his fingers in Adam's long blond locks and relished in his husband's attention.

Two hours later Adam was on his stomach trying to remember how to breathe. It was the first time Bret had taken him "doggie" style. It was one of the blonds most intense sexual experiences to date. Bret had drug out his orgasm for over a minute and Adam swore he saw stars.

"You okay baby boy? Did I hurt you?" Bret was full of concern, worried he'd gone too fast and hard, but his boy was just so damn responsive.

"Mmmmhumm, so good, so good." Adam whispered.

"Glad you enjoyed it baby. I love you. Goodnight my sweet Adam." Bret said as he pulled Adam to him. "I love you my beloved bear." Adam sighed and fell asleep safe and secure in his husband's arms.

**Please Review…**


	17. Feelings Come Out

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

John and Steve finished up eating their dinner, they were having just burgers, fries and shakes. They finished dinner and headed up to the apartment. They got there and walked inside. John had noticed all afternoon and all night Steve had been really quiet and he had been keeping to himself. John hoped nothing was wrong and that he didn't do anything wrong to upset or hurt Steve in any way.

They walked in and Steve went straight to the lounge. John sighed and followed him and sat on the table in front of him. Steve looked at him. "What's wrong?" John asked. "What do you mean?" Steve asked. "All afternoon and all night you've been quiet, I was just wondering what was wrong?" John asked looking into Steve's eyes.

"Nothing is wrong" Steve said, John sighed. "Did I do something? Did I hurt you or something?" John asked, Steve looked at John. "Believe me John, you did nothing to hurt me or anything. I am just working through some feelings I am battling with at the moment." Steve said John frowned. "Is there anything I can help with?" John asked, Steve shook his head.

"No believe me, it's nothing. Just drop it." Steve said, John shook his head. "I can't Steve, I want to be there with you and help you. You've done so much for me let me repay the favour please" John said, Steve sighed. "There's nothing you can do John, please drop it." Steve said he got up and went to the kitchen.

John watched him leave before following him into the kitchen area he saw him looking in the fridge. "Talk to me." John said. "I said drop it, please John." Steve said John sighed. "NO I can't." John said stubbornly, Steve sighed, he looked at John and he saw that John really cared about him and was worried about him, he looked at John and John looked back at him, wondering what the hell was going on.

He wanted to be able to help Steve the way the older man had helped him. "Please" John said, Steve shook his head, grabbed John by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss, John whined into the kiss it was out of nowhere.

But he responded intently, he gripped onto Steve's hips and held him close, Steve licked John's bottom lip asking for entrance he hoped would be granted. He smiled into the kiss as John slowly opened his mouth to the kiss, Steve slowly and easily slid his tongue into John's mouth, John groaned and their tongues tangled together in a heated kiss.

Steve's hands went from John's neck, down his back slowly and he could feel John's muscles twitch as his hands headed south. His hands rested on the bottom of John's back and John moaned loudly, he squeezed Steve's hips telling him he needed to breathe, Steve reluctantly broke the kiss, they parted but held onto one another.

They both licked their lips savouring the taste of one another, they were both breathing heavily as well, the kiss took their breath away. They both felt things they hadn't felt in such a long time.

But they were both thinking the same thing. 'What does this mean?' they both looked at one another, no one saying anything for about ten minutes. Finally Steve pulled away and looked at John. "I need a shower" he said John nodded. "Yeah a shower sounds good" John said, they both headed upstairs and into their own rooms and bathrooms, Steve got into his bathroom and he rested his palms on the bathroom counter and looked at himself in the mirror.

He sighed. "Idiot Austin, absolute fucking idiot" he muttered to himself. He sighed deeply and took his clothes off and stepped into the shower.

He got in and closed his eyes and let the water cascade over him. His mind was soley focussed on the kiss he and John shared, he didn't know what it was about the teen but there was something there, he felt sparks, something he had never felt ever in his life.

Yes he had been in relationships but they weren't the best and they were usually with older men, so being with John was different, he didn't even know that he had developed any romantic feelings for John until today when he saw Randy's arm around John.

Seeing it, really annoyed him and it made him angry and the green eyed jealousy monster came out. That was why he had been quiet and withdrawn all afternoon and night.

What he didn't expect was for John to ask him about his mood, he didn't expect John to hound him and hound him until he answered, John had always been so timid and quiet he never thought John would be so stubborn and continue to ask him about what was wrong.

He couldn't handle it, he didn't know how to put his feeling into words so he just kissed the teen and to Steve's surprise John eagerly kissed him back, it was the most amazing kiss Steve had ever experienced. Steve shook his head from his thoughts and got out of the shower.

He dried off and dressed in some sweat pants, he got his bed ready and he slipped inside. He turned on the TV and put on some hunting show and he laid in bed trying to get his thoughts off of John and the kiss.

**MEANWHILE**

John got to his room and went into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and pressed his fingers to his lips, they were still tingling from the kiss he had just shared with Steve. The kiss rocked his world, he wanted more but he didn't know what to expect.

He was scared and concerned now that Steve wouldn't want him to continue living with him. He really was scared. But at the same time he was really happy, he really liked Steve and lately he had been experiencing some odd feelings towards the older man.

He thought it was just appreciation, but he knew now it wasn't, he was attracted to Steve and he really liked the older man and that thought scared him as well, the fear of rejection was eating away at him.

He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He sighed happily as the hot steamy water cascaded over him. It felt so nice after a hard day at work.

He washed himself but his thoughts wouldn't drift away from Steve and the kiss and what was going to happen from here on out. He finished his shower, got out and dried and dressed into some sweats and a singlet. Once he was dressed he sat on his bed and turned on the TV, he tried to find something to watch but there was nothing that interested him.

He laid back and closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep but sleep just didn't come and the urge to go and be with Steve was in full throttle. He got out of bed and he walked out to the hallway.

He looked down the hall to Steve's bedroom and he walked down their he got to the room and opened the door, Steve was up and awake and watching TV.

He looked over at John and saw John biting his lip, Steve smiled at him and he pulled the covers up as a silent invitation for John to join him, John debated in his head and finally padded his way over to the bed and slipped inside, he scooted closer to Steve and Steve wrapped his arms around John's body and pulled him closer, John rested his head on Steve's chest, listening to his heart beating, it was amazing to be sharing a bed with Steve, he felt at peace, he felt safe and he was extremely happy, he just wondered what this meant for them.

**Please Review…**


	18. Going To The Fair

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

It was Sunday morning, Randy had just left. He was going to meet with his family then was going back to Austin. So, sadly he and Adam said good bye.

Adam had the day off from the diner and Bret never worked on Sunday. They had gone to early church and were now sipping hot tea, watching the falcons.

They looked towards the sky as they heard Lancelot screeching his triumphant return. Gunievere fluttered her wings and rose up off the nest, Adam gasped.

"Look bear, look!" Adam pointed and handed Bret the binoculars they sometimes used to watch the birds up close. "Oh wow, three little falcon heads." Bret exclaimed just as excited as his blond.

Sure enough all this time the falcons did have eggs in their nest. The newlyweds had never been sure, but it was confirmed now.

"I guess I'll just call them Uno, Dos and Tres. Not every regal, but it will do." Adam said with a sigh.

Bret looked at his young spouse, Adam had been "off" since Randy had left that morning. He knew it was hard on his sweet little bit of sugar to say good bye to his friend.

"Baby, are you sorry you didn't go to college? I mean you did graduate third highest in your class. Would like to take some classes at SMU?" Bret asked sincerely. He'd be happy to pay for Adam's college education if he wanted to go.

"I told you bear, I am not really that interested. I would honestly rather be a "housewife". I enjoy it, although I guess I could take classes in that, I just don't want to. I'll keep the option open though in case I change my mind someday." Adam spoke in an honest tone.

"Alright baby, I just wanted to you to know that I am willing for you to go to school if you wanted to. Missing Randy already?" Bret asked his young spouse.

"I know it's silly, but yeah. Sometimes I miss him so much. Did I tell you about the time we went out on a date?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Yeah you did, doesn't the story go that when he kissed you goodnight you both nearly threw up?" Bret asked with his own laugh. "Yes, because it felt like kissing my brother. We knew right then, friends absolutely, a dating couple, never. It was funny." Adam laughed at the memory.

"I'm glad it worked out that way. Say, didn't he have a new tat?" Bret asked curiously. Randy had several tattoo's and was working on getting full sleeves on both his arms.

"Yes, more tribal on his neck. I'd like some ink one day, if you don't object. I find it so expressive." Adam said, as he sipped his tea.

"It's your body baby. I would only mind if you inked your back. I love how beautiful and flawless it is." Bret said with a soft touch to said back. "I promise, never on my back. Only my arms or maybe my foot, but not for a while, if ever." Adam sighed.

The blond tried to be happy, but he he missed his friend so much.

Bret got a sudden idea. He'd read there was going to be a fair a little bit out in the country. He wanted to do something for their one week anniversary and Adam loved fairs and amusement parks.

"Come on, I have an idea. Let's get changed. I'm taking you out on a date." Bret held his hand out and helped Adam up.

"Oh that sounds like fun. We haven't been out for a long time." Adam said, suddenly happy and excited. He picked up the tea things and followed his spouse.

Soon the couple were dressed and ready to go. They wore matching khaki hiking shorts, pink t-shirts and white sneakers. Both long haired men had sunglasses perched on top of their heads. Adam had a black "fanny" pack where he put his cell phone, wallet a few band aids and a small bottle of Advil.

The blond always carried some form of headache prevention medication. When he was a little boy he was playing Spiderman. Before Judy could stop him, he took a flying jump off the kitchen counter. He landed wrong on his neck and shoulder and to this day he occasionally got headaches and every great once in a while it would turn into a blinding migraine. It didn't happen often, but it did happen so Adam was always ready. The first time Bret saw Adam with a migraine it made the older man cry, he'd never seen Adam in so much pain. So now, if Adam said he only had a slight headache, Bret went into protector bear mode and made the blond go to bed and rest.

The went to Bret's pride and joy. The writer owned a fully restored 1950 Chevrolet pickup. It was metallic blue. The hood, doors and side panels of the truck bed were metallic sky blue, while the roof, fenders and tail gate were a darker metallic blue. He also had a navy blue cloth cover that made a "lid" over the truck bed. The truck was an automatic with a 327 engine. It had a modern entertainment system and air bags as part of the restoration. Bret loved his truck as did Adam. The day Adam got his own set of keys and his name added to the owners certificate was almost ceremonial, Bret had never let anyone drive his truck. Adam was proud that he was trusted to drive it.

Bret unlocked their garage space, he rented a space from Steve. The garage was right behind the diner and there were four spaces. Steve, Bret, Mrs. Elliott and Mrs. Wilson each had a space.

Bret opened the passenger door for his pretty blond. Adam buckled up as Bret got in and did the same. The restraints were also part of the restoration. They were off for a fun day in the country.

About an hour outside of Dallas, Bret found the fair. It was much bigger than it had sounded in the paper but the crowd was less than he expected. There was a farris wheel and Bret had a plan for that later.

They parked and as usual a few car enthusiasts nodded in approval at the truck. Hart opened the door for Adam and hand in hand went to the fair.

"You gonna win a prize for me? Prove what a wonderful husband you are?" Adam asked in a playful but challenging tone. "Of course! I'll win the biggest stuffed animal they have!" Bret responded in a "caveman" type voice, with a "gorilla" thump to his chest, making Adam laugh, Bret's favorite sound in the world.

First the couple wandered off to the lines of tents over in the next field. It turned out to be a combination Antique Sale and Craft Fair. Bret knew he was going to be in for a long time of following his blond. Adam loved antiques. One good thing, the teen loved looking more than buying. He had to really have a need or use for an item before he spent money.

Bret did find something useful and he bought it. At a leather crafter's booth he purchased a leather book cover. It had a rampart dragon tooled into the front. It would look nice while protecting the dust jacket of what ever book they were reading. Bret also talked to the man about coming to see him at the book store, maybe they could work out a deal for selling the book covers.

The newlyweds walked around, arm in arm, sometimes Adam's blond head rested on Bret's shoulder, just wanting to feel closer to his spouse.

In the last antique tent, Adam saw something that made him gasp. "Oh Bret, isn't it beautiful?" Adam was looking at an antique iron crib. It was styled in the clean lines of Art Deco. It was white wrought iron. The head and foot were tall arches, and in the center of each arch, one below the other were three Art Deco brass balls, each in a clean shape with lines carved into them. The sides came up securely. The owner had fixed it with a crib mattress and it was well padded all around in soft white cotton, will the bottom "skirt" was pure white satin. The bed looked new, but was from the 1920's, only the bedding was new.

"That crib held my six babies and twenty four grand children, and will hold up for another few generations." the old lady said to the pretty blond. "And you want to sell it?" Adam asked nicely. "Yes, it needs a new family to love it. Are you expecting dear?" she asked Adam with a smile. Adam felt Bret's hand squeeze his in support. "No, but someday. Good luck selling it, it really is beautiful." Adam said with a bit of a sigh.

"Adam, you want it don't you?" Bret asked with a knowing look. "It's pretty bear, but we don't need it." Adam said honestly. He was really okay with it.

"We'll take it. It will bring our children past generations of loving care." Bret said with a smile. Adam was thrilled! "Oh Bret, thank you! It's a good thing we have a truck." Adam smiled, he was trying not to cry with joy.

"You come back in a little while. My grandson will take it apart and pack it up for you." the lady explained to Bret, as he gave her three hundred dollars, the price of the antique crib.

An hour later, the crib was carefully packed in the back of the truck, well wrapped in canvas. The bedding was neatly folded and packed into a box.

The newlyweds then went to the carnival part of the fair. They stopped and had a corn dog, curly fries and root beers.

"I need to find a bathroom sugar. Will you be okay alone?" Bret asked in a slightly desperate tone. "Of course. I will be right here." Adam said with a laugh, sometimes his bear was TOO protective, as the blond watched his curly haired writer hurried off.

The pretty teen was thinking about the beautiful crib. He couldn't believe Bret had actually bought it for him, well for their future children.

"Hi there sweetheart. Why don't you and I got for a ride on the farris wheel?" an older man of around fifty, who appeared to be drunk asked Adam. He placed his hand on Adam's arm.

"Um no, my husband wouldn't like it, and neither would I. Leave me alone please." Adam said firmly, but nicely. "Oh come on cutie, he don't have to know." the drunk tried again to pull Adam along with him.

"I believe the young man said no." Bret said in a low voice, that made him sound like a cold blooded killer. The writer's fist wrapped around the collar of the inebriated man, he then pulled the man in close, nose to nose.

"Leave, now." Bret's voice growled. His knuckles were white, his brown eyes were nearly black, rage written across his entire face. Hart's free hand rose in a fist, ready to strike the man down. Suddenly Adam's hand covered the raised fist of his husband.

"I'm alright my bear. Let him go, it's not worth it. Don't let him spoil our day. Relax Bretty, just relax." Adam's soft words and gentle voice slowly reached the author's brain.

"Go away." Bret said to the drunk as he let the older man go. The man stumbled off, not realizing he was probably very lucky to be walking away uninjured.

Bret wrapped Adam tightly in his arms, his hand on the back of the blond's head. Adam could hardly breathe, but he knew Bret needed him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please baby boy don't hate me, please" Bret said in a near panic, he was panting heavily.

"It's okay my protector bear. You didn't hit him, I'm proud of you for that. Just breathe babe, it's alright. I'm not mad at you at all. I promise. It's over now, it's all over." Adam spoke low and soothingly, his hand caressed his spouse.

The writer calmed down with Adam's calmness and gentle strokes to his back. He finally loosened his grip on Adam. The blond led Bret to sit back down at the picnic table.

"Thank you bear, he kinda scared me a bit. I'm glad you got back so fast, but I am more glad you held back." Adam said to the now calm author. "I...I should have had more control. I'm sorry Adam." Bret said, his head hung in shame.

Adam reached over and cupped Bret's chin and looked into the now brown eyes of his spouse. "You did fine. Now, I want to go play some games. This is our anniversary plus one day celebration. Let's have fun!" Adam said with happiness.

The incident was soon forgotten as Bret chose the game he wanted to play. He chose the football toss. If he could toss the ball through the tire twelve times in a row, he could win Adam a huge pink teddy bear. Adam wanted the bear, so Bret paid for twelve tries and went to work.

Soon Adam was carrying around a huge pink pear with a darker pink ribbon around its neck. The blond carried it on his hip like it was a child.

It wasn't long before the pink bear had a friend. This time Bret threw twenty rings over bottles. The prize was a purple bull wit ha pink flower in it's mouth. The bull was in a cute sitting position.

"He looks like Ferdinand. I love that book" Adam said with a bright smile. Bret laughed, Adam looked adorable, two stuffed animals in his arms.

When Bret won Adam his fourth stuffed animal, they decided to put them in the truck so they could enjoy some rides. So sitting in the seat of the truck were a pink bear, purple bull, green rabbit and yellow kitty cat.

They got a candy apple and shared it as they decided what to ride first. They finished the apple as they got to the carousel.

Bret paid and they chose their animals to ride. There happened to be a bear figure and Adam jumped on it. Bret rolled his eyes as he mounted the foam green sea horse, he wanted to ride next to Adam so he had no choice.

"Awww Bretty, just think of yourself as the mighty Poseidon, riding your sea horse stallion into battle to rescue your handsome blond prince!" Adam said with a laugh. "You mean to rescue my beautiful blond princess!" Bret teased in response as he took Adam's hand.

Oddly enough there were more adults than kids on the steam powered ride. Nostalgia seemed to be the theme of the day.

The newlyweds held hands as they went around and up and down. They didn't speak with their mouths, but an entire silent conversation passed between beautiful green and soulful brown eyes. There was unspoken love and adoration.

When the ride was over, Bret pulled Adam behind a tent and kissed him deeply. After they broke the kiss, the moved on to the next ride. Bret chose a combination fun house horror ride.

Bret loved it as Adam clung to him tightly and squealed as things and scary people jumped out at them.

They next thing they rode was the roller coaster. For a traveling carnival it was a fairly good sized coaster wit ha couple of big dips and fast turns.

The couple took another snack break and shared a cone of pink cotton candy. After all you're supposed to eat junk at a carnival. They found a rest room and washed their sticky hands and faces.

The late afternoon sun had just set, Bret had been waiting till then to take Adam on the farris wheel. He paid for their tickets, then whispered something to the ride operator and slipped the man a little something extra.

"I hope we don't get stuck on the top" Adam said as he nervously looked up at the huge spinning wheel. It was advertised as the tallest non permanent farris wheel in the nation.

Bret chuckled, that was exactly what he'd paid the ride operator to do, make sure they got stopped at the top for a few minutes.

"Oh, I'll hold you tight if we do. Come on baby, our turn to get on." Bret said leading his beautiful blond into the seat. The ride operator secured them in, then winked at the curly haired man.

The ride started then stopped for the next couple to get on. It stopped twice more, then the ride was full. The huge wheel went without stopping.

"WEEEEEE this is fun!" Adam exclaimed as the wheel whizzed around. Bret laughed, "Glad you like it baby boy."

The the great wheel began slowing down, stopping to let people off, then allowing new passengers to get on. This is the part that made Adam nervous, he didn't want to get stuck on the very top while waiting for new passengers.

"Oh no. Bear, please make it go!" Adam's eyes were wide with fear, indeed they had been stopped at the top of the ride.

"Easy baby. I have you. Just look at the view. The moon and stars. See how brightly they shine, but the brightest star is you. Happy Anniversary Adam Hart. I love you." Bret said with moist brown eyes.

"Oh Bret...I...I love you. Happy Anniversary Bret Hart." Adam's eyes were damp as well with love for the man who's arms were holding him safe and secure.

The newlyweds kissed deeply and passionately. They were oblivious to the fact that it was now their turn to exit the ride. "Sir? um...pardon me? SIR?" the ride operator said loudly, finally tapping Bret on the shoulder.

Bret turned and realized they needed to get off the ride, "Oh sorry. Thanks for the ride." the curly haired man said with a flush. He took Adam's hand and helped the young blond off the Ferris wheel.

The couple, after spending a little more time at the fair, headed for their loaded truck ready to go home. Neither man was hungry so they didn't stop for dinner like they had talked about earlier. They decided to just have some soup and a sandwich later.

Adam laughed as he was surrounded by four large stuffed animals. Two at his feet, one in his lap and one between him and Bret. "They will look cute in the nursery. I hope Steve is around to help carry in the crib." Bret said as he chuckled at Adam and the fair prizes.

"Thank you for buying the crib for me. It's so perfect for our place. I was always hoping to do the nursery in Art Deco." Adam said with a soft smile.

"I was happy to buy it. Our babies will be safe in their slumber. Such a rich history comes with it." Bret said thoughtfully.

When they pulled into the alleyway between the diner and book store, Bret stopped. He wanted to be close to the back door for unloading the crib. The night watch light on the power pole lit the area brightly.

"Hi Bret, Adam" A voice called out. "Oh hey Matt" Adam replied to the young man standing in the alley.

"Hey Matt" Is Jeff with you?" Bret asked the young man.

Matt Hardy came up to the newlyweds, heand his little brother Jeff were Mrs. Elliott's grandsons. They were "pickers" and had just brought some new items to the antique store.

"Yeah he is." Matt said with a smile as he shook hands with the couple. "Would you guys help me unload this crib we bought? And no, he isn't, not yet." Bret asked with a wink.

"We'd be happy to help. Let be go get Rainbow Brite." Matt said with a laugh. Jeff was often teased for the colors of hair dye he used.

The two brothers and Bret son had the crib unloaded, and being experts with antiques the Hardy brothers even put the crib together for the couple.

The brothers refused any money and they left. They also said if they came across any other Art Deco baby furniture they would let the Hart's know. The Hardy Brothers were excellent "pickers".

Bret was a little worried bout how Adam would handle doing part of the nursery already, but the blond was fine. He put the bedding for the crib in the closet. Adam then placed the four huge stuffed animals in the crib. He left the room with a smile.

"Someday." the blond said, giving his spouse a kiss. "Yeah, someday." Bret said in return.

The writer led his blond husband to the bedroom. There they celebrated being married a week by making passionate love.

A sweat and cum covered Adam fell asleep in Bret's strong arms. He dreamed of babies and was very happy.

**Please Review…**


	19. First Date

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**THAT SAME NIGHT**

Steve smiled as he watched John sleeping on the couch, he had a pregnancy book on his chest, Steve just stood there watching John he was so cute when he slept.

He looked at the time and sighed, it was seven thirty at night, Steve hated to wake John up but he had planned a night out for them. He walked over to John and sat down on the edge of the couch.

He reached out and caressed John's face softly, John sighed and opened his eyes up, he frowned when he saw Steve. "What's goin on?" John asked, "I need you to get up and get in the shower and get dressed" John sighed.

"Why?" John asked. "Because I have a night out planned for us." Steve said John nodded. "OK then I'll shower" John said, Steve smiled and nodded. John got up and headed up to the bedroom.

He looked through his closet and chose some clothes and headed to the bathroom. He had a shower and made himself smell nice and he dried off and dressed.

He dressed in his Rock & Republic Rust Straight Jeans, his Blue and Black Eighty Eight Plaid Western Shirt, his Lee Hooded Denim Jacket and his DC Villain shoes.

He walked downstairs and smiled seeing Steve dressed, he looked great. He was dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Silver Fleur Jeans, his Helix Plaid Western Shirt, his Chaps Faux-Shearling Microsuede Jacket and his Black Cowboy Boots. Steve smiled up at John.

"You look really nice." He said John smiled at him. "Thanks. So do you." John said, Steve smiled at him. "Ready then?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled.

They left the apartment and got into Steve's Black Ford Expedition and they headed off on their date. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" John asked, "Yeah, we're going to the drive in movies." Steve said, John smiled brightly over at him.

"Wow, cool. I haven't been to one ever" John said Steve smiled. "Well I am glad I can make you happy then." Steve said John smiled at him.

They got to the drive in to see the movie 'The Campaign' it was meant to be really funny. They got there and parked and got out and headed to the snack stand for some dinner and snacks. "What would you like?" Steve asked.

"Uh can I get a Hamburger, Fries, Vanilla shake and for snacks can I get the Cotton Candy and Popcorn?" John asked, Steve smiled and nodded, for himself he got the nacho's, a water and for after he got popcorn and some candy. Once they had everything they headed back to the car to chill out and wait for the movie to begin.

"Nice burger?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it's great, not as good as yours though." John said Steve smiled at him. "Glad you think mine is better" Steve said John smiled at him.

"So how is the baby doing?" Steve asked. "Good, everything seems to be going OK I think." John said Steve smiled. "You should be coming up to another appointment right?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I hope everything is OK." John said Steve smiled. "Everything should be, Steph is the best she will make sure you're the best" Steve said John smiled.

"You two don't look like siblings" John said looking over at him. "We have different dad's, both of them split, so it was just us and our mom." Steve said John nodded.

"You're really close though." John said. "Yeah she's like my best friend. We talk about everything." John smiled. "That's sweet" John said Steve smiled.

"Yeah, I love her to bits" Steve said, John smiled. "I am so glad you have someone." John said Steve smiled, "The movie is about to start" Steve said John smiled, they turned to the screen and started watching the movie.

During the movie, John moved closer to Steve and Steve wrapped his arms around John and they cuddled and watched the movie.

John looked up at Steve and Steve looked down at John and he leaned in and kissed John softly.

John smiled into the kiss he had been waiting for Steve to kiss him all night, he scooted closer to Steve and grabbed onto his upper arms.

Steve licked at John's bottom lip asking for entrance, John opened his mouth and Steve's tongue slid in, they kissed for a while before breaking apart for breath. John looked up at Steve. "You're really good at that you know." John said Steve smirked.

"You're pretty good as well John." he said John smiled and laid his head on Steve's chest and Steve ran his hands up and down John's back, they both turned their attention back to the movie.

**HOURS LATER**

The movie ended and Steve drove himself and John home.

Once at home they both changed into something more comfortable and they went up to Steve's room and climbed into bed together, Steve held John close as they watched some late night TV.

He loved laying in bed with John he really did. He was falling for John hard, he hoped John was feeling the same because this happy feeling he was feeling, he didn't want to go away. Ever.

**Please Review…**


	20. Austin Or Bust

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

It was nearing the end of August, two months had passed since Bret and Adam had married and John had been found in Steve's dumpster. John was now five months along. Adam wasn't pregnant yet, but he was okay with it.

Adam also no longer worked at the diner, although Bret agreed he could help out once in a while if John needed him. The blond worked more in the book store, along side Bret or Mrs. Green, the older lady that worked for Bret. Mrs. Green was a retired school librarian and she loved working at Bret's Book Nook.

Today though the blond was busily doing laundry. He had laid out two suit cases on the bed in the blue room and he was slowly packing them for the trip to Austin.

Bret's college class was having it's ten year reunion. Steve, Kevin and Glen were also in the same class. Mark didn't graduate and Dwayne was in a different year ahead of the others, but they were going with their mates.

It was going to be a week long event ending with the big football game on the second Saturday. Adam was really looking forward to going. It meant he would get to spend time with Randy, when his friend wasn't in class.

Bret was finishing up some last minute edits on "Owen's Revenge". He had finished the actual writing and now he was fixing the mistakes he had missed. There were always more than he or any writer expected. The author had also turned in the outline for the next book and it had been approved as well.

The blond was taking a load out of the dryer and put the next one in. He carried the dry clothes up to the bedroom and started folding them. Halfway through the basket the blond felt a pain blooming behind his eye. One of his migraines was raising it's ugly head.

Adam took some medicine and plowed on, he had things to do and taking time out for a headache wasn't on the to do list. He went down and started another load of washing and took more out of the dryer. The medicine wasn't working, the headache was getting worse.

He finally caved in, he went looking for Bret. He found him hard at work so he didn't bother him. He put down the basket and laid on the bed, maybe if he rested for a bit it would help.

Bret looked up from his computer, he thought he saw a flash of blond hair leaving the doorway. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about Adam, he immediately knew something wasn't right with his boy.

The curly haired man hit "save" and turned off the computer. He went up to their bedroom. Bret knew before he even saw Adam that something was seriously wrong, the basket of laundry hadn't been touched.

He heard Adam throwing up in the bathroom. "Baby boy?" Bret went in and pulled Adam's hair back. "Migraine" Adam got out between episodes of vomiting.

"Why didn't you tell me baby? Come on" Bret helped Adam clean up and rinse his mouth. The author picked his husband up and carried him into bed. He tucked the blond in and cut all the light off in the room making it totally dark.

"Do you need a shot?" Bret asked full of concern. For extremely bad migraines, Adam had prescription for Sumatriptan. The single dose came in an auto injection device. The affect of the medicine helped in anywhere from 10 minutes to an hour or two. If the headache was really bad, Adam could have a second shot in three hours, after that, he had to go to the hospital. He had only had one headache in his life that bad. It has scared Judy to death to see her little twelve year old boy in so much pain. She had fully trained Bret in taking care of Adam during one of his migraine episodes, and he handled it well.

"Yes, oh god yes" Adam whimpered in pain. "Okay, hang on baby." Bret said in a whisper as he went to the emergency bag Adam kept in the refrigerator.

The author found the device and brought it back quickly. He turned on the bedside lamp causing Adam to groan but he had to see what he was doing. "Sorry sugar, won't be long." Bret said calmly.

Hart deftly removed Adam's pants as gently as he could. He peeled the packet open, there was an alcohol wipe, the shot and a small round band aid. He quickly cleaned a spot on Adam's thigh with the wipe, then he injected the medicine and covered the wound. Bret then covered Adam again and turned out the light. He kissed the blond gently.

Bret destroyed the used needle, then he sat in the chair in the corner of the room. The bear kept a protective eye on his hurting little cub.

Two hours later, Adam stirred in his sleep. Bret went over and knelt next to the bed, he gently stroked Adam's hair. "Your bear is here my cub." Bret whispered quietly. The blond settled under Bret's tender touch. When Bret moved to go back to the chair, Adam whimpered. "Want me to lay with you?" the writer asked. Adam whimpered again, "p..ple..ase." Bret slipped into the bed and Adam curled up around him.

The medicine had curbed the headache, but Adam was "drugged out" from the shot. It made him drowsy and dizzy, but the pain was gone. It was a trade off.

By nine pm Adam was able to eat some soup while sitting in bed. Bret was eating with him, sitting on the floor next to the bed. "That's good bear, thank you. Remind me to get a replacement injection." Adam said, his voice still weak from the episode.

"I'm glad you felt like eating. I'll call for one in the morning. You have three in the bag." Bret said to his pale husband. Adam nodded.

"Baby are you stressing again about getting pregnant?" Bret asked gently. "No bear, I'm really not. I kinda pulled my neck the other day. I could feel the headache coming, and I should have taken my prevention medicine earlier. It hit me fast." Adam said wearily but honestly. Bret smiled, "Tell me next time baby, promise?" Adam nodded in agreement.

Two days later found all most all of the packing done. All Adam had left was their shaving kits and robes. They were leaving early in the morning for Austin.

It would take about three and half hours to drive the two hundred miles. Bret and Adam were driving their truck and Steve and John were going to follow in Steve's vehicle.

Shawn and Hunter were flying down in their private jet. They were taking Chris and his band. The Walls of Jericho were going to perform at the dance on the next to the last night of the reunion. Hunter was a fully licensed pilot as was Shawn, and it came in handy. Often Shawn flew Bret around to book promotions.

Mark, Kevin, Dwayne and glen were all going in the Johnson's Winnebago. They were going to park in the stadium parking lot to tail gate on game day. There were other reunion people camping out as well and a section of the parking lot had camper hook ups.

All the rest were staying at the Austin Hilton. Bret had reserved a suite that adjoined Steve and John's room. Hunter and Shawn were on the same floor in a corner suite. Chris and the band were also staying at the Hilton.

There were all kinds of activities scheduled for the reunion, like a meet and greet, luncheons, dinners, the big dance and the football game.

"Bear, are you sure it's okay for me to wear my leathers to the dance?" Adam asked as he zipped up the garment bag. He'd packed a good suit for each of them, plus their dance clothes.

"Yes...I'll be there to protect you, but I want to show off my beautiful boy." Bret said pulling Adam to him and kissing him deeply. "Oh Bret" Adam flushed.

"Well, you are my beautiful boy." Bret husked low, nuzzling Adam's neck. "No, I'm not. I'm too tall and gangly, my arms are too long, my hands are too big, my chin sticks out and I have two left feet." Adam said with a sigh.

Bret looked hard at his husband, he realized Adam really felt that way about himself. He pulled out his wallet and opened it up to the pictures he had.

"Isn't this beautiful? I sure think so. God boy, just looking at this makes me..." Bret placed Adam's hand on his crotch, the writers cock was rock hard. The picture was one that Bret took of Adam in the pink lace outfit. Adam flushed brighter, "I...I...okay" was all the teen could say.

"Too bad we have stuff left to do or you could take care of this now, but later you WILL take care of it boy." Bret said in a low voice, full of promise. Adam just smirked in agreement.

The couple finished packing. All Adam had to do in the morning was pack their shaving kits and sleep clothes in a back pack. Bret carried the packed bags down and placed them under the cover of the truck bed.

Adam got down the coffee thermos and two travel mugs. He also packed up some cookies, apples and some candy for eating on the road. He set everything on the counter ready for the morning.

Bret came in the back door, "Mrs. E said she would keep an eye on the place and water the flower box." Bret informed his spouse. "Maybe she can make them bloom." Adam laughed, he was trying to grow some flowers but he wasn't doing very well.

"I need to finish my edits so I can give Shawn the disk, can you help me?" Bret asked his blond. Adam agreed and they went to the office.

"Take this paper and read off the instructions. It will be faster that way, if I don't have to keep looking back and forth." Bret said as he sat down and fired up the computer.

Adam took the paper and sat in a chair across the desk from his spouse. "Ready? (Bret nodded). Line two hundred forty eight, change the to they." Adam read out carefully as the couple continued to work together.

Three hours later Bret was done. He first saved the finished book on his hard drive, then he copied it on to a disk. Then he set the computer to printing out a hard copy that the writer would put in his safe.

The couple then settled on the couch and curled up to read. They had finished Watership Down. The newlyweds were now reading Centennial by James A. Michener. It was a historical novel about Colorado and it was wonderful. Adam loved the pace and prose of the story.

"Oh poor Levi, having to sell his beautiful grey horses! I hope he and Ellie make it to Oregon." Adam sniffed as he finished reading for the night. "I love reading with you. You get so emotionally involved in the story. It's what we writers aim for." Bret said with a soft kiss to the blond head that rested on his shoulder.

"I like it when you read, as a writer you understand the prose. You've taught me how to really read and listen to what the writer is trying to convey." Adam said to his author spouse.

"I'm glad to teach you. Now, I'm going to teach you something else." Bret said with a growl as he scooped Adam up and tossed him over his shoulder. He carried the blond up to their bedroom. They made love twice before finally falling asleep.

Bret was packing their shaving kits and sleeping gear into the back pack, He carried the pack downstairs to his office. The writer then packed up the printed book in a sturdy envelope and put it in the safe. He grabbed the disk and put it in his brief case and took it and back pack to the kitchen.

"Everything off, shut and locked, bear?" Adam asked as he finished drying the coffee pot. He'd filled the thermos and both travel mugs. "Yes. You just need to grab your medicine bag and we're off to Austin." Bret said cheerfully. He was looking forward to finally being on the road to the reunion.

They were meeting Steve and John in Waco for breakfast. The couple were now well on their way. It took the newlyweds and hour and a half to get to Waco. Adam was on the phone with John getting directions to the IHOP:

The couple found the restaurant. Bret opened Adam's door and led the blond across the parking lot, the opened the building door for him. The blond smiled when he saw his pregnant friend. The couples greeted each other with hugs. Both Hart's gave the baby belly a pat making John laugh.

The waitress took their orders. Both Bret and Steve had the T-bone steak and eggs. It came with the steak, three eggs and two pancakes, they had orange juice and coffee to drink. Adam ordered the biscuits and gravy combo. It consisted of two buttermilk biscuits topped with four links of sausage and country gravy, two eggs and hash browns. He ordered apple juice and a large glass of milk to drink. John had the Simple and Fit Blueberry Harvest Grain and Nut Combo. It was two harvest grain and nut pancakes loaded with blueberries and topped with fresh banana slices, he told the waitress to hold the whipped cream. John also had orange juice and milk to drink.

"Are you feeling okay John? Is the baby alright?" Adam asked, sipping his milk. "I'm fine, just kind of tired of being pregnant." John said honestly, but with humor.

Adam smiled and rubbed John's tummy. "Oh wow...John?" Adam said in awe, the baby had kicked against Adam's hand it was the most amazing thing the blond had ever felt.

Bret and Steve smiled at the two teens interactions. The writer then looked at his friend, he wondered if Steve had deeper feelings for John. He thought his friend deserved happiness and if John brought him that, then it was alright with him. After all if it hadn't been for Steve's support and encouragement, he never would have asked Adam out in the first place.

"Does it hurt when the baby kicks?" Adam asked, taking a bite of his breakfast. His free hand rested on John's tummy, he was so amazed every time the baby moved. "Depends, not usually, but it can be bothersome when that little foot hits my kidney." John said with a laugh.

"Think Dwayne and Glen will win the tail gate barbecue competition?" Bret asked his bald friend. "I hope so. D was telling me that they changed a couple of ingredients and they got some wild mesquite bark, so we'll just have to see." Steve replied, as he took his last bite of steak.

The couples finished their breakfast and made visits to the restroom. Steve and Bret paid, and they were all soon back on the road.

"Bear, that was so amazing, to feel that little life inside John. I know I'll probably feel different when I'm five months in, but I can't wait!" Adam was still smiling, occasionally looking at his hand, still remembering how the little movements felt.

"Adam baby...do...do I have to worry? You've been so good." Bret asked again. Adam squeezed Bret's thigh, he always put his hand there when they were driving. "For the last time, I'm alright about it bear. We'll get pregnant when it's time for us to be parents. Just let me enjoy John's pregnancy without worrying about me okay? I'm a big boy Bret. I can learn from my mistakes." Adam said firmly.

Bret picked up the blonds hand and kissed it. "You're right baby. I'm sorry, but just remember I only worry so much because I love you." Bret said softly. "I know my bear, and I learn lessons because of your loving patience. I love you my protector bear." Adam said as he leaned over and kissed the author's cheek.

They were quite for several miles, they were listening to Bret's last book on CD. It was Adam's pick, much to Bret's embarrassment. The famous actor, Ian McKellen was reading the audio book.

Adam leaned over and turned it off at the end of the current chapter. "He reads well, I mean he is a brilliant actor, but you should do the audio books, you would do it better because it's your story." Adam said with a firm huff.

"Well, the publishers like the star quality of famous actors reading the books. I like Ian, he's a nice man so I'm okay with it. I just hope Shawn talked Vince into saying OK to Randy's book group. I really want to do it." Bret said in a hopeful tone.

"Randy does too. He'd score some big points, plus he said the group is really, really into Owen and the story. If it happens do you want me there?" Adam asked, he'd never been to one of Bret's signings. There hadn't been one he could go to. During the last ones, Adam was still working at the diner and Steve didn't have a replacement for him. Also, Judy didn't think it was proper for Adam to go out of town with Bret before marriage and they respected her wishes.

"Of course I do baby boy. I always want you with me, well except for "boys night out", but you know that." Bret said with a soft smile.

Before they had gotten married the couple agreed they could have nights out with friends. They trusted each other and "boys night out" was never an issue for them, after all it really didn't happen all that often, both Bret and Adam were quite content "homebodies."

"Then I'll be proud to be there for you. I can't wait to hear your lecture. Ma was so stuffy about that trip before the wedding, but then again she was and is so supportive of our relationship I just couldn't argue with her. But the expression on your face when she said no was priceless." Adam laughed with the memory.

"Well, at first I thought it was because she didn't trust ME to keep you out of my bed." Bret replied with his own laugh. "Yeah, then she said it was ME that she didn't trust to stay out of your bed!" Adam laughed again in return.

The couple happily chatted the rest of the way to Austin. Soon they were pulling up to the thirty one story Austin Hilton.

The hotel was in downtown Austin, right next to the Austin Convention Center, where a lot of the reunion activities would take place. The famous 6th Street Entertainment District, Warehouse District and 2nd Street District were within walking distance. The hotel offered views over the capitol, the city and Lady Bird Lake. The University was also within walking distance as well as the famous LBJ Library.

Bret checked them in to their suite on the top floor. John and Steve were in a suite next to them with an adjoining door. Shawn and Hunter had the corner suite on the other side of them.

Adam was in awe as Bret opened the door to their room. The bedroom had a king sized Hilton Serenity bed all the furniture was made of rich cherry wood and the fabrics were in calming earth tones.

The room had a flat screen TV, alarm clock radio, a love seat, spacious work desk, two multi line phones with voice mail, coffee maker, mini bar, iron and ironing board, and a hair dryer. Other amenities included a bathrobe for each of them, on demand movies and video games, high speed internet, daily newspaper, free breakfast and a fully stocked bathroom.

Adam had never been in a room like this. "Oh bear" the blond said as he put his bag down. Bret chuckled at Adam's reaction, "It's the one thing I indulge in. I stay in so many hotels, I want the best. Listen, I have to go down and sign in at the reunion. Will you be alright for an hour or so? John and Steve are next door." Bret asked, as he pulled Adam to him.

"I'll be fine. I'll get us unpacked and settled. Go have fun." Adam said confidently. He kissed his husband deeply.

Bret left and went down to register. Adam knocked on the door connecting their room to Steve and John's. John opened the door, he smiled at his friend. Steve had gone down to register as well. The two teens helped each other unpack. John had never been in such luxury either. When they finished unpacking, each teen explored their own room.

Adam was happily playing a video game when Bret returned. The writer was glad his blond was relaxed and happy. Bret picked up the extra controller and joined in playing the game with his spouse. How would the reunion go? Would it be fun or was disaster looming?

**Please Review…**


	21. Night Of Love

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

John smiled as he looked around his and Steve's room. The room was stunning. They were in a One King Bed, One Bedroom Suite. The room was beautifully decorated with warm cherry woods and earth-toned fabrics, reminiscent of the Texas Hill Country.

The room offered a flat-screen TV, Hilton Alarm Clock Radio with MP3 connection, loveseat, spacious work desk, two-line phones with voicemail, coffeemaker, mini-bar, iron, ironing board, and hair dryer. John and Steve could pamper themselves in the handsomely appointed bathroom, complete with a dark granite vanity. The room also featured items from the Hilton Serenity Collection. The Serenity Bed featured a super-topper mattress pad to provide support and luxury, 250-count European-style linens, non-allergenic down duvet and down pillows, along with custom decorative bolster pillows. John smiled and sat down on the bed testing it out. He was glad it was a one bed suite.

He liked sleeping in Steve's arms at night, he really did. The door opened and Steve smiled at John who was laying back on the bed, his hands on his stomach and his eyes closed.

"You feeling OK?" Steve asked, John nodded. He turned his head and looked at Steve.

"Look it's been a long drive, why don't you go have a nice soak in the tub while I order in some food?" Steve asked, John smiled at him. "Sure" John said, Steve smiled. John got up and went into the bathroom, he set up a nice bubble bath and got in, he laid back and let the warm water overtake him.

He felt so relaxed and at peace. He was excited to see what Austin was like he had spent all his life in Dallas. He finished soaking and relaxing in the bath and he got out, he dried off and he got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and he saw Steve. He was shocked at how amazing the room looked.

The lights were dimmed and soft music was on. Steve smiled over at him. "I thought tonight could be romantic." Steve said. John smiled at him. He couldn't believe Steve went to all of this trouble just for him.

John smiled and launched himself into Steve's arms, Steve grunted and kissed John deeply, taking control of John's mouth. The taste was something he was hooked on already, it was pure John. John reacted to the kiss moaning and pulling Steve closer to him.

Steve's hands were all over John's body. "God Steve I want you" John said between kisses Steve smiled. "Are you sure? I mean we don't have to go all the way" Steve said John smiled, Steve was so sweet, Brock was never considerate of John's feelings.

"I'm sure I want this. All of this and all of you" John said Steve smiled, he moved them towards the bed, kissing John deeply and passionately the whole entire time. They pulled apart and Steve started working on John's neck he smiled at John and started unbuttoning John's shirt.

Once he had it unbuttoned he pulled it off of John's shoulders. He threw it over his shoulder not caring where it landed. He looked down gazing at John's body the site made him even more hard if possible.

John tugged at Steve's shirt and Steve got the hint and let John pry his shirt off of his body. It was John's turn to gaze at Steve's body.

John bent forward and bit and licked at Steve's chest Steve started working on ridding John of his pants he pulled the belt off and threw it to the side, he undid the buttons and pulled John's pants down his thick thighs.

The site was enough to make Steve explode, he had never seen someone so beautiful.

John wiggled a little so the pants fell down to his ankles he slipped out of them.

And Steve rid himself of his own pants. They stepped out of their underwear whilst kissing and Steve fell onto the bed on top of John.

John laughed a little and Steve smiled he loved when John would smile.

He licked up John's leg and slowly took John's man hood into his mouth sucking and licking at the organ. "Fuck Steve" John muttered he had never felt so much pleasure before Brock never cared about John's pleasure.

Steve slowed down the sucking and pulled away.

"How do you want me?" John asked Steve looked up at him breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean do you want me on my back, on my hands and knees?" John asked. Steve looked up at John with a small smile. Steve smiled and grabbed some lube, he slicked up his fingers.

He stuck one inside John.

"Oh, yeah, you're so tight." Steve slid the single finger in and out several times, then removed it. He quickly replaced it with two, repeating his earlier motions.

"You feel so good, John. I've been imagining this, me fucking you with my fingers. Hearing you scream out in pleasure as I find your prostate," which he did at that exact moment, curling his fingers to press on the spot.

Steve kept fucking John with his fingers trying to open John up for his member. Finally Steve replaced his fingers with his slicked up cock.

He pushed it in and bit his lip, "Fuck John god so tight" Steve moaned. John arched back to meet Steve. As Steve worked faster, "Yes Steve just like that" John cried out.

He continued to push back in time with Steve's thrusts. He clenched his ass around Steve's dick over and over. Steve grabbed John's dick and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Steve felt sweat on his forehead and he picked up the pace.

"Oh god" he moaned out. "Yes fuck me fuck me harder Steve" John moaned Steve grinned he fucked John harder John arched up to meet Steve thrust for thrust.

"So close" Steve moaned out John nodded "Me too" John muttered. Steve started playing with John's balls making him moan loudly. "You like that?" Steve asked "Yes….yes god I'm gonna cum" John warned.

Steve smiled John began to cum shooting his seed all over his chest and over Steve's hand Steve followed soon after filling John with his seed.

He collapsed on top of John and kissed him. John smiled into the kiss. Steve pulled out of John and laid beside him John smiled and moved closer to Steve laying his head on Steve's broad chest.

John smiled as he snuggled closer to the older man, this felt right, this felt perfect, he was home as long as he was with Steve, this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

**Please Review…**


	22. Friends And A Book Club

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

It was Saturday morning, and everyone was meeting for breakfast at the Liberty Tavern in the hotel lobby. Chris was there, but his band opted for the free breakfast in their rooms.

The four campers were there as well and were going on about the loud group of people camping next them, when Shawn, Hunter, Steve, John, Bret and Adam joined them at the huge table in the middle of the room. Hugs and greetings were exchanged. John's belly was almost sore from all the patting.

"Shoo Shoo! Now, if you wake the baby John will be miserable!" Adam finally said to the group, waving them away. They all laughed and settled in for breakfast.

Everyone opted for the all you can eat breakfast buffet. For fifteen dollars, they could fill up and have all the juice, coffee or milk they wanted. They loaded up their plates and settled down to eat.

"Oh Bret, Vince said doing the talk and sign with Randy's book group was alright, as long as only club members attend." Shawn said with a smile.

"You can set it up when he gets here. John, are you sure about later?" Adam asked his friend. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to sight seeing with Steve. He wants to show me some places he went he lived here." John said quietly. He was looking forward to spending time with the older man.

Adam was looking out the window as he ate. He could see the clock tower on the UT Campus. Something about it was running through his mind, but he couldn't place it.

"Sugar, what are you staring at so hard?" Bret asked with an amused tone. "I was looking at the clock tower, isn't there something historical about it?" Adam asked the group at the table.

"Yes Adam. It's the sight of one of America's first mass shootings. On August 1, 1966, an ex marine named Charles Whitman went up in the tower and within three hours killed thirteen people and wounded thirty two. One of the ones killed was an unborn child. I sort of remember watching it on TV. Students risked their lives to pull victims to safety. It was awful." Shawn spoke quietly of the history of the tower.

"What happened Shawn? How did they stop him?" John asked, his hand protecting his belly.

"Three policeman, Ramiro Martinez, Huston McCoy and Jerry Day along with a man named Allen Crum, got up on to the observation deck where Whitman was. Martinez shot him in the head and ended the spree." Shawn finished the story.

"You should go to the memorial garden." a voice said from behind Adam. "Hey Randy!" Adam stood and hugged his friend. The blond introduced his friend and most of them remembered the tall handsome man.

"Randy can you get your book group together by seven tonight?" Bret asked the teen. "No problem! They will jump at the chance. The professor gave us the key to his room for our meetings. The class is 102 in the Jones Communication Center." Randy told the author.

Bret laughed, "I know it well. Okay then, we'll be there at seven. Just have Adam back by four this afternoon okay?" Bret said with a smile. "I will. Thanks Bret. Adam you ready?" Wade is waiting over at the dorm." Randy said anxiously.

The blond kissed his spouse and said goodbye. He kissed Bret again and left with his friend, excited to see Randy's college life.

They walked about a mile across the campus. Randy lived in Creekside Hall. It was the only all male residence on campus. It was quiet and great for those who really wanted to study.

He signed Adam in as visitor and led the pretty blond to his dorm room. Randy and Wade lived in Room 110, it was right across from the laundry room. Randy put the key in the door. He let Adam enter the room first.

As Randy and Wade were a couple, they had pushed the twin beds together so there was room for a small couch and chair. There were two desks and a flat screen TV hung on the wall by the window. The TV was on, but the room was empty.

"Hum...Wade must be in the bathroom or the lounge. Well, this is home. Have a seat." Randy said with a wave of his hand toward the couch.

"This is cozy Randy. I see you finally learned how to keep your room clean!" Adam said with a laugh as he sat down. He couldn't remember the color of the carpet in Randy's bedroom back home, as he hadn't seen it for the junk in years.

"Well, that's Wade's influence (he blushed). Let me call Justin, he's the book club president, he'll take care of calling the others." Randy said as he picked up the phone. He made the call and told about Bret. Justin said he'd get everyone there and thanked Randy profusely.

"Bret is looking forward to talking to the group." Adam said as Randy hung up. Before Randy could speak, the dorm room door opened. A tall, handsome, well built, clean cut, raven haired young man came into the room, he face lit up as he dark eyes fell on Randy.

"Hello love, sorry, I was chatting with Alberto. You must be Adam. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Wade Barrett." the black haired man said warmly, his voice deep and thick with an English accent.

Randy went to the man and took him by the hand and brought him over to Adam. The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Wade. I've heard a lot about you. So, how do you like it here." Adam asked as they all sat down. Adam on the couch and Wade and Randy at the foot of the bed.

"I like it Adam, thank you. Oh and congratulations on your marriage. I hope I get to meet your husband. I really enjoy his books." Wade said politely.

"Thanks. You will, he's speaking to the book club tonight. Are you a member?" Adam asked the Englishman. "Oh fantastic! Yes, I am. Justin, Randy, myself and Alberto put the group together. We made Justin the leader as he is the Lit major." Wade explained.

"Adam, some of the guys are having coffee over at the Student Union, would you like go and see some of the old gang and meet some some new people or do you just want to hang out here?" Randy asked his friend.

"I'd love to see some of the guys and meet your new friends. I'd like to explain about John before he meets them. I don't want him teased for being single and pregnant." Adam said to the couple, being protective of John.

"Oh, they won't, they are a great group. You know I wouldn't have nasty people as friends." Randy said, as he sounded almost hurt.

"I'm sorry RanRan. I'm too protective of John I guess. Some random diner customers ragged on him not to long ago, it really hurt his feelings. Steve made them leave." Adam explained.

"Sorry that happened. Well, that won't occur here, shall we go then?" Randy asked with a smile.

The three teens left the dorm and went across campus to the Student Union. The building was the hub of activity. It had a book store, post office, game room and the main part was a combination meeting place and cafeteria. It wasn't too busy on Saturdays but this week a group of guys had pushed a few tables together and were talking and having coffee.

Randy and Wade led Adam to the big table. "Okay, every one this is Adam Hart. Alberto, Phil, Evan, Cody and Ted you remember from high school. And now, Adam, this is Drew from Scotland, Justin from South Africa, Heath from Alabama, Kofi from Africa, Mike from Ohio, John or JoMo as we call him from California, and Sheamus from Ireland." Randy said leaving him a little breathless.

"So nice to meet you and good to see you guys again. Wow so many different countries and states, that's cool. Thanks for making me feel so welcome." Adam said, then sat down.

"So, you're married to _THE_ Bret Hart? The one that writes those fantastic Owen stories?" the teen named Justin asked.

Adam flushed, so proud of his spouse, "Yeah, that's my bear." Adam smiled and the others "awwed" at his nickname for the writer.

"What about you Adam? Do you work? Tell us about you." Mike asked the blond.

"Not much to tell really. I'm kind of boring. I honestly love being a househusband. I love taking care of Bret and our home. We do own a book store and I work there quite a bit, or sometimes I work at the diner next door. We do hope to have children soon. That's it really." Adam said simply but proudly.

"I think that's great. People don't realize how hard it is to be a househusband or wife. I respect that." Kofi said quietly, the others nodded in agreement.

"Be sure to thank Mr. Hart for us. We all belong to the Owen Club, we can't wait for tonight." Justin spoke again. "He's looking forward to it as well. He loves readers of our age group." Adam explained.

Randy sent Wade to get some coffee for Adam and himself. Wade returned and they were all chatting and sipping the hot, bitter drink.

"Adam, can I ask, what is it like having an older husband? JoMo asked with a shy voice.

"Bret's only thirty three, but yeah, fifteen years is a difference. It's wonderful actually. He has a lot more patience and he loves teaching me things. He's sturdy and quiet, dependable and very protective, but he doesn't smother and stifle me either." Adam said honestly.

"But don't you miss people your own age?" Heath asked the blond curiously. "Adam was born old Heath. He never fit in with his own age group. Well except for a few of us that love and understand him." Randy said in defense of his best friend.

"Bret says I may be eighteen, but I have the soul of a wizened old man." Adam said with a soft smile.

"I didn't mean anything, I was just curious. Most guys our age just want to party. I think it's cool that you're not afraid to be different." Heath said with a sincere smile.

The teens continued to talk and chat. Adam told them about John and they were all anxious to meet him and make him feel a part of the group. Adam had a fun time, but he missed Bret, but by three thirty pm he was quite ready to go back to his husband. Randy and Wade walked with Adam back to the hotel.

Bret smiled when he heard the key in the lock. When Adam came through the door with his friends he seemed to sigh with joy. The newlyweds embraced passionately.

Randy looked at Wade and smiled, "I told you they loved each other." the tall teen whispered to his lover. Wade just nodded as he wrapped his arm around Randy's trim waist.

When they broke apart Adam introduced Bret to Wade. The teen was a little "star struck" to be meeting Bret. The older man took it in stride and was very welcoming to the Englishman. Hart reaffirmed the time and place for the talk and sign later and the two teens left, excited about later.

Adam laughed, "Wade was a little star stuck I think." "He seems like a nice young man. He's good for Randy. I can see how much he loves him. I bet we have another wedding eventually." Bret said in a contemplative tone.

"I missed you bear, what did you do?" Adam asked as he snuggled up to his spouse, needing Bret's scent and strength.

Bret wrapped his blond in his arms, "We walked around campus, reliving some fun memories. We had fun, we ran into Scott and Sean, then Dave and Oscar. David and Oscar are married now and have two kids, twins a boy and girl." Bret informed his spouse.

"Aww I bet they created cute kids. I am glad you had fun. You look relaxed, this reunion came at the perfect time." Adam said with a kiss to Bret's cheek.

Over the next few hours they showered, where they had a quickie, had some room service and Bret got his notes together for the speech later.

At seven pm the Owen Book Club was gathered in the class room. Randy, Wade and all the guys Adam had met earlier were there along with sever other students. Shawn was also there as Bret's agent and protector. It was part of his duties as Bret's Literary Agent.

Adam sat in the back with the coppery blond. He was nervous and excited about hearing his husband speak professionally for the first time, plus he thought Bret looked extremely hot.

The writer was wearing a western cut suit with a collarless white shirt. A diamond button cover over the first button added a touch of expensive class. His hair was perfectly gelled, a few strands fell across his forehead. He looked very fit and terribly handsome.

Shawn chuckled at the way Adam was absentmindedly eye fucking his husband. Adam blushed as he realized Shawn was watching him, but the older man just winked at him, then whispered, "You should see Hunter in a three piece suit".

Bret stood at the podium and cleared his throat, and the room came to order. He began his lecture, which was about the personal history of the meaning behind the books.

The writer told about the real Owen James Hart. He was Bret's youngest brother and the closest growing up. While the Owen in the book is a police officer, he was in reality a fireman. Bret told the story of his death.

A high rise building in Calgary, Alberta, Canada was on fire. Owen was on the room helping victims onto a rescue helicopter. Just as the last child was safe, the roof crumbled and Owen fell eighty feet to his death. He went on to tell about the family Owen left behind, his husband Marty and their six children, the youngest having been born three months after Owen's death.

Bret went on to explain how a portion of the proceeds from the Owen books went to an educational fund for the children of lost firefighters, including Owen's.

He went on to explain that while firefighting was Owen's first calling, his brother had wanted to move to the police force, ready for a change while he was still young enough. The tragic day of his death was Owen's last with the fire department, as he had been accepted to the RCMP Academy and was going to start his training there the next week.

Bret wrote him as a police detective to make his brother into the law enforcement officer he dreamed of being.

The crowd erupted into an ovation as Bret finished his talk about Owen. He settled them down and began the second part of his hour and half lecture.

The second part focused on the actual writing of the books. The technical style, how he first got published and what being a writer entails, things like a hard work ethic and self discipline. He found he was often asked these questions, so he incorporated them into his talk.

When Bret finally finished, he was met with another standing ovation. Bret smiled shyly and put his notes back in his pocket. He found Adam up in the crowd and winked at him.

Adam grabbed Shawn's hand, "Oh Shawn, wasn't he inspiring and wonderful!" the blond said excitedly. "He is a great speaker. I have heard the lecture so many times, but he changes his emphasis and expression a little each time, he was really on top of his game tonight." Shawn said with smile.

Bret then settled everyone back down again and he opened the floor for a question and answer session. Nearly every hand went up and for the next hour Bret patiently answered questions about the books and writing in general.

When the questions and answers were finished, Bret sat down at the table, ready to sign books people had brought or pictures Shawn had supplied.

Adam went down and helped, doing what Shawn usually did, making sure his husband had working pens and taking pictures if people asked to pose with Bret. As much as Bret enjoyed this part it always exhausted him, he was so shy about meeting people, but he always pushed it down and kept going.

"Thank you so much for doing this Mr. Hart. We didn't mean to interrupt your vacation and reunion." Justin Gabriel said warmly to Bret.

"First of all it's Bret, and I enjoyed it. You have a good group here. I hope you'll enjoy the next book. I just finished it, so hopefully in a couple of months it will be out." Bret said with a shake to the South African's hand.

They chatted more and Bret more personally met some of Randy's closer friends. The older man honestly enjoyed the younger people and again was so pleased they liked his books.

Adam and Bret walked back, hand in hand to the hotel along with Shawn. "That went well Bret. I'm going to do some investigating, maybe there are more college groups like this one. If so, how would you feel about adding some colleges to the tour?" Shawn asked his client.

"Yes, I'd be more than willing, especially if they were as enthusiastic as these kids tonight." Bret said as he opened the hotel lobby door for Adam and Shawn.

They continued to talk about it in the elevator, then said goodnight to Shawn. The newlyweds went into their luxurious hotel room.

Adam sat on the bed while Bret changed out of his suit. The blond seemed a bit huffy at his spouse.  
"Okay, what is it baby?" Bret asked as he sat next to Adam, wearing only his boxers he wore under his suit.

"You called Randy's book group kids. Bret some of them were older than me! Am I just a kid to you?" Adam's green eyes seemed so sad.

"I didn't think sugar. I'm sorry. I should have said students. Baby, you are no where near being a kid, I promise you. You are my handsome man." Bret said as he placed a soft kiss on Adam's temple.

"Sorry bear, I worry too much about stuff like that. I know I'm not a kid to you. I thought you looked hot up there. Say, have Marty and the kids heard your talk?" Adam asked his spouse.

"Yeah, many times when I have toured Canada. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And thanks for thinking I was hot." Bret said with a low growl as he pushed his blond down onto the bed.

The couple kissed deeply, Adam's hands caressing Bret's bare back, the writers nipples were hard from the friction of Adam's shirt. "Too many clothes" Bret husked as he deftly stripped his husband naked in a few seconds, his own boxers flying across the room.

Bret took the lube from the top of the bedside table. He slicked up his steel hard cock and took Adam without prepping, but the blond didn't care, he loved the burning pain.

"Ah! Yes bear, yes!" Adam whimpered out. "God I love your sounds" Bret grunted as he seated himself fully into his spouse.

Adam moaned softly as Bret started stroking the blonds cock in tempo with his hip movements sliding in and out of the hot, tight heat. The writer also feasted on Adam's neck as the blond writhed and arched his body against Bret.

Bret sent Adam flying as every stroke of his cock hit the blonds prostate and every other thrust he rolled his hips, causing the head of his cock to rub even harder against the bundle of nerves.

It didn't take many more thrusts, tugs, and pulls on the blond's cock and bites to Adam's neck to send them both over the edge, both men yelling the others name in heated passion.

Bret maneuvered them around till they were properly in the bed. Adam was pulled tightly against his bear. Adam pulled up the covers, they were sweaty and sticky with cum, but Bret loved it, it as his fetish and he wasn't the least bit ashamed of it.

The writer inhaled deeply, "God we smell good" Bret said with a yawn. Adam hummed in agreement, he liked the feeling and scent as well. It was very intimate and them.

They fell asleep satisfied and happy. The Hart's were truly in love.

**Please Review…**


	23. An Outing In Austin

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**EARLIER THAT DAY AFTER BREAKFAST**

John sat there with a smile on his face, his stomach was hurting from all the pats and rubs the guys had given him, but he had a smile on his face, he was so happy to be in Austin and to be able to spend the day with Steve and Steve's friends. Not to mention Steve looked really hot today.

He was dressed in his Black and Gray Unionbay Survivor Camouflage Cargo Shorts, his Gray "Boot and Bottle" Tee, his Gray Helix Burnout Hoodie and his Black and White Reebok Smooth Flex High-Performance Running Shoes. He looked good enough to eat and John was getting hot and bothered by looking at him, he was at that stage in his pregnancy where he was horny all the time. While John was having his thoughts Steve was having the same.

He was looking John up and down licking his lips he looked so amazing. He was dressed in his Off White Tony Hawk Crosshatch Shorts, his Red TapouT Hanging Cross Tee, his Gray TapouT Train Harder Hoodie and he had on his Black and Red adidas Vanquish 6 Running Shoes. "Are we ready to go then?" Glenn asked, "Yeah let's go." Mark said, John and Steve smiled and they got up and they headed out the door. "So where to first Steve?" Glenn asked.

"I think we should go to the Austin City Hall." Steve said, everyone agreed and they headed to the city hall. It wasn't that far from the hotel so they walked. John liked the exercise. Steve looked at John as they walked side by side. "Are you OK?" Steve asked. John smiled at him. "Yeah I am perfectly fine, I promise. If I feel sick or get tired or hot I will tell you." John said Steve smiled and nodded.

They got to the City hall and went inside. John had never been to City Hall or anything it was really cool to see it. The hall was The home of municipal government since November 2004 and the anchor of the Second Street District, City Hall was a striking modern showcase of the New Austin, loaded with energy-saving features like solar panels and decorated with modern art.

The angular, four-story limestone-and-concrete building was clad in 66,000 square feet of copper. A 40-foot waterfall flowed inside, and bands played on the outdoor plaza during free Friday concerts in spring and fall. "Did you like it?" Steve asked John. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I did. It was really cool." John said Steve smiled. "Where to now?" Kevin asked.

"Let's go to Bob Bullock Texas State History Museum." Steve said, the guys all agreed and they headed there. John really wished he and Steve could hold hands but they hadn't had the talk on whether or not they were telling people about their new relationship. They got to the museum and walked inside. When inside they found out that Bob Bullock, Texas's 38th lieutenant governor and a potent political force in his day, lobbied hard to establish a museum of state history in his years of public service. Bullock didn't live to see it happen—he died in 1999—but his dream came true in 2001 with the opening of the 176,000-square-foot museum.

Four blocks north of the capitol, the museum hosted exhibitions of archaeological objects, documents, and other materials from regional museums throughout the state and also presented historical and educational programs. Exhibits included everything from the letters of Sam Houston to Indian artifacts. The museum also had a 400-seat IMAX theatre.

Once they were done there, they headed to the Austin Nature and Science Center. The centre was adjacent to the Zilker Botanical Gardens, the complex had an 80-acre preserve trail, interactive exhibits in the Discovery Lab that teach about the ecology of the Austin area, and animal exhibits focusing on subjects such as bees and birds of prey. Once they finished there they went to Zilker Park. Which was the former site of temporary Franciscan missions in 1730 and a former American Indian gathering place was now Austin's everyday backyard park.

The 351-acre site along the shores of Lady Bird Lake included Barton Springs Pool, numerous gardens, a meditation trail, and a Swedish log cabin dating from the 1840s. Umlauf Sculpture Garden & Museum, at the park's southern end, displayed 130 or more works by sculptor and former UT art professor Charles Umlauf. Once they were done there they went to the Wild Basin Wilderness Preserve.

Stunning contrasting views of the Hill Country and the Austin skyline made it worth the trip to this area near the 360 Bridge. "You feeling OK?" Steve asked, they had been walking a lot. "I'm a little tired and hungry." John said Steve nodded and smiled. "Let's go and stop for lunch." Glenn said, John and Steve smiled and they went to the nearby Arby's.

They got there and sat inside and ordered. Glenn got the Three Cheese & Bacon Ultimate Angus, Dwayne got the Philly Ultimate Angus, Mark got the Bacon Beef 'n Cheddar Sandwich, Kevin got the French Dip & Swiss Sandwich, Steve got the Roast Turkey Ranch & Bacon Sandwich and John got the Cravin' Chicken Sandwich.

They all had soda's with their sandwiches. "So how are you feeling John?" Glenn asked. "I am really good right now, I am happy. The baby is moving around a lot more now." John said. "When do you find out what sex it is?" Dwayne asked. "When we get back." John said. Steve smiled, he couldn't wait to see whether John was having a girl or a boy.

"Any preferences?" Mark asked, John shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all. As long as he or she are healthy and OK. Then I don't mind whether I have a boy or a girl." John said, they all smiled. "Have you thought about names?" Kevin asked, John nodded. "Yeah I have. I like Ryker for a boy and Ruby for a girl." John said, they nodded and smiled.

"So Steve are you excited about the reunion?" Mark asked, Steve nodded. "Yeah it'll be good to see everyone, I Miss being young." Steve said. "Are you going John?" Mark asked. John shrugged. "Not sure." John said Steve smiled. "Of course he is coming." Steve said looking at John, John smiled he was glad he had been invited, he wanted to go with Steve badly.

Once lunch was finished they continued on with their tour of Austin. They first headed to Lady Bird Johnson Wildflower Center. The 43-acre complex, founded in 1982 by Lady Bird Johnson and actress Helen Hayes, had extensive plantings of native Texas wildflowers that bloom year-round (although spring is an especially attractive time). The grounds included a visitor centre, nature trail, observation tower, elaborate stone terraces, and flower-filled meadows.

Once they spent some time there they headed to McKinney Falls State Park. The 744-acre state park is 13 miles southeast of downtown Austin. Per the name, the park had two waterfalls A 4.5-mi nature trail was used for hiking and biking. Other popular activities in the park were fishing, picnicking, camping, and wildlife-viewing (including bird-watching and sightings of white-tailed deer, raccoons, squirrels, and armadillos). Once they were done there they went to see the Treaty Oak tree, it was something John had researched and one of the things he wanted to see most in Austin.

The tree was at least 500 years old, the live oak, on Baylor Street in the West End between 5th and 6th streets, was the last survivor of a group of trees known as the Council Oaks, used in ceremonies and meetings by local Native American tribes. The tree's name derives from a legend (which may or may not be true) that underneath its branches Stephen F. Austin negotiated the first boundary agreement between the tribes and settlers.

In 1989 a disturbed individual attempted to poison the tree with a powerful herbicide; he was later apprehended. Intensive efforts to save the tree were successful, although nearly two-thirds of the Treaty Oak died and it is now a shadow of its former self.

"Steve" John said Steve smiled and looked at him. "Yeah?" he asked softly. "Can we head back to the hotel, I am a little hot and tired" John said, Steve smiled. "Sure." Steve said John smiled and they headed back to the hotel. They were walking close to the entrance when they heard someone calling out Steve's name.

They all turned and Steve was shocked to see Paul Heyman standing a few feet away from them. Heyman looked around making sure he didn't see Bret, he really didn't want to run into that man.

"Hey Paul, what's up?" Steve asked, he didn't want to be near this man either. He was scum. "Oh nothing much, just here for the reunion and I am here with a new client." Paul said Steve nodded.

"You should all come, it's an MMA fight, my new client is set to be the next big thing, Brock Lesnar" he said, John heard Brock's name and he couldn't handle it and he passed out right there in the middle of the street.

**Please Review…**


	24. Just Being Teens

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Bret was sitting at his computer at the desk in the grand hotel room. He never ever wanted to lie to his baby, so he was pondering what or rather how to tell Adam about about going to the MMA fight that evening.

Was it breaking his promise about fighting? He didn't think so because _**HE**_wasn't doing the fighting. He didn't want his boy to worry that it would put him in a fighting mood. That part of his life was over.

As a teen and a young man, Bret Hart had huge anger management problems. If someone even looked at him oddly the person usually wound up with a broken nose, at the very least.

He also had an extremely protective streak when it came to his loved ones especially Adam. He had to constantly remind himself that a playful swat from Randy or one of their friends was not a threat or attack on Adam and he was usually successful.

Chris was his last victim. He'd seen the music teacher kissing Adam on their wedding day. Chris had a black eye before anyone could explain that he just meant to kiss the "bride" for luck. It took a lot of 'I'm sorry's and forgive me's but Bret, Chris and Adam worked it out and all was well between them.

Bret picked up the phone, he spoke when Randy answered, "Hi Randy, Bret Hart here...fine thanks and you?...good. Listen, can you take Adam and John out tonight?...great...yeah we have some reunion business and they would be bored...around five...okay, thanks Randy, just keep my boy safe...I'll tell him...thanks again...bye." Randy hung up, there; it wasn't a lie, it was reunion business after all.

Adam finally came out of the bathroom, he'd been taking a long, hot bubble bath in the whirlpool tub. He looked fresh and delicious and smelled wonderful. The blond was dressed in jeans and a black "Owen" book t-shirt. His locks fell in long soft waves.

"You look and smell great baby. Listen, Randy is coming for you at five. Steve and I and the others have some reunion stuff to do. I figured you and John would have more fun with Randy." Bret said in a soft, husky tone of voice.

"I'd like that, I'll go ask John. I know the guys are excited to meet him. I'll miss you though." Adam said as he nuzzled into his husband's neck.

The couple broke apart and Adam knocked on the adjoining door. John opened the door, Adam thought there was something different about his friend, John was almost glowing. Adam brushed it off and asked John out later. The pregnant teen agreed, he would looking forward to meeting everyone. The hugged and parted with a promise to see each other later.

"I might be late, but I promise I won't be out drinking you know that." Bret said with a wink. "I want you to go out and have fun babe, you know we trust each other." Adam kissed his husband.

"Yes we do, too bad you just got out of the tub, we have some time, we could have gotten dirty." the writer said with a low growl. "I can take a shower." Adam growled back as he undid Bret's jeans, slipping his hand down into the author's pants. Bret whimpered as Adam's hand wrapped around his cock.

Twenty minutes later the couple was standing under the shower, cleaning up after their afternoon delight.

Adam redressed in what he'd been wearing before, after all the clothes were still clean. Bret wore black cargo pants, with a black belt. His shirt was a light pink button down with a black collar and cuffs, the buttons were black pearl snaps, he left the top three open. He wore his well polished black loafers.

He also wore a necklace that Adam had given him as an engagement present, it matched the one Adam wore all the time, Bret had give it to him as an engagement present as well. The humor was, neither had known that they had bought the exact same gift for each other. The necklace had a charm that had "Taken" etched into it.

"Maybe I should worry. You look so damn handsome my beautiful bear." Adam said softly. Bret actually blushed, "I only have eyes for a pretty blond named Adam Joseph Hart." Bret said firmly. The couple kissed, they were interrupted by a knock on the connecting door to Steve and John's room. Bret went to open the door.

"Hey buddy. Come on in." Bret invited the two men into the room. The teens greeted each other with a hug. Bret thought again, that Steve looked 'different', but he brushed it off.

"Glen and D are doing a test run of their contest recipe. So dinner there first." Steve informed Bret of the last minute plan. "Great! I love their barbecue." Bret said, rubbing his belly in anticipation. "Me too, you ready?" Steve asked his friend. Bret nodded.

The newlyweds kissed deeply and Bret left with Steve. Adam and John decided to go wait for Randy down in the hotel lobby.

Randy and Wade were about twenty minutes late, "We're so sorry. There was a surprise fire drill at the dorm just as we were about to leave. Please forgive us." Wade said in his charming English accent.

"'Hey, things happen guys. Wade, this is John Cena, John, Wade Barrett and of course John you remember Randy." Adam introduced his friends. They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Wade. Randy, good to see you again." John said with said with a smile.

"You too John. Addy sorry we were late, but I'm the Fire Marshal for our floor, and they didn't even tell us! At first I thought it was real, but I guess that was the point." Randy explained with a laugh.

"RanRan stop worrying about it, but I am starving!" Adam explained with a blush as his tummy rumbled on cue

"Oh after sex hunger pangs huh?" Randy teased. "Randal Keith Orton! Shut up!" Adam squealed like a girl. Wade and John tried not to laugh but it was hard. "Adam Joseph Hart! You can only blame yourself for telling me sex makes you hungry." Randy teased back.

"Well I can't help it if my husband is the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be!" Adam said in a bragging tone.

The four teens laughed and left the hotel. They walked to the Student Union, but at a nice leisurely pace that was easier on John. The late afternoon/evening air was pleasant and they enjoyed the stroll. The campus truly was beautiful.

They arrived at the meeting hub. All the guys Adam had met the day before were there, but otherwise the place was nearly empty, there was one other table of people in the corner.

John was introduced and everyone was welcoming and friendly. They all sat down at the large table.

"Where's Alberto?" Randy asked the others. "He wanted to finish up something  
before the library closed. He'll be here later." Heath explained to the tall teen. Randy nodded.

The teens went over to the small food area. They all ordered burgers, fries and various flavors of milk shakes. The food was priced reasonably, but the servings were big and the burgers were cooked on a flat top. Adam and John knew they would be good.

Justin, Heath, and Mike told the others to sit back down and they would wait and bring the food over, so they did.

"Adam we really enjoyed Bret's talk. I started back with the first book last night. It really made it even better knowing Owen's personal story." JoMo explained excitedly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've not met Marty and the kids in person yet. It's so sad that Owen Jr. never got to meet his dad. It tore Bret up really bad. He found a lot of self therapy in writing the books." Adam explained to the Californian.

The conversation stopped for a few minutes as they trays of food arrived. They sorted out who ordered what and the teens dug into the delicious burgers. Even john and Adam were impressed with the quality and taste.

Randy laughed at his blond friend, "I swear, you look like you are tasting wine." the tattooed teen teased. "Hey, we fry cooks have delicate taste buds! But, these burgers are delicious." Adam said with a tone of approval.

"Yours are better Adam. People ask for you almost daily." John said as he complimented his friend. "Thanks john. Well, I guess I'll be back when you have to quit, or at least part time." Adam replied, he still needed to talk with Bret about it.

"So Sheamus, tell me about Ireland. I've always wanted to go there." Adam asked the shy redhead.

"I'm from Dublin, so it's like any big city, dirty, dull and gray. But me granny lives in the country. I love it there. It is lush and green. Me folks wanted me to come here to keep me outta trouble. I'm changed now, but I was starting to run with the wrong crowd. I'm majoring in sports education. I want to go back and help the kids in the poor areas." Sheamus said as he smiled softly.

"That's great Sheamus. I wish you luck. Are the troubles still bad?" John asked the Irishman. "Not like they were we me dad was my age. They really do try to just stay away from each other, and keep to their own. Once in a while a zone will flare up, but the brigade leaders are quick to control it." Sheamus said with a sigh. They talked about it a bit more and they all found it interesting, sad but historical.

"What about you Drew? What's Scotland like?" John asked the long haired man.

Drew smiled, he was holding JoMo's hand. "I come from the Aberdeen area. I had it a little better than Shea, I was lucky. My Uncle is the Baron of something or other, so we lived on his estate. My dad is the Gilley." Drew explained. "I don't mean to sound stupid, but what's a Gilley? Adam asked curiously.

"Not stupid at all. A Gilley is sort of a combination forester-gamekeeper. He mainly keeps the grouse and deer healthy and culled. He arranges the hunts, then he'll act as a loader for my Uncle." Drew replied in his lyrical brogue.

"Oh, so you do a lot of hunting?" John asked the exchange student. "Me personally? No, I can't stand it. I do like to ride the fox hunts, but they don't actually hunt a live fox. They make a trail with fox scent over the countryside for the dogs to follow. I just love riding." Drew said with a bright smile.

"Drew wants to ride for the Olympics. He trains in his spare time. You should see him!" JoMo said excitedly, still holding Drew's hand.

"Okay now clue me in, who is dating who? Ted and Cody I know and of course Wade and Randy, but who else?" Adam asked sounding like a nosy yenta. John rolled his eyes at his blond friend.

Randy spoke up to answer his best friend, "Okay. We have Drew and JoMo, Sheamus and Heath, who if they have kids will be pure white with orange hair!" Randy said in a teasing tone. Everyone laughed, it was all taken in good humor.

"I'm dating Kofi, Mike is with Evan, Ron dates a girl back home. Alberto just had a bad breakup with a guy named Ricardo and Justin is too busy for a love life." Phil said as he finished explaining the relationships of the group of friends.

"Thanks, I just didn't want to make any faux pas. Alberto won't be single long I bet. He's handsome and well, he isn't poor." Adam said to the group at the table. They nodded in agreement.

"Adam don't take this wrong please, but how accurate was Bret about the self discipline for writing? I think it would be hard to work at home." Justin asked, he really wanted to be a writer in his own right.

"He really is Justin. He works two or three hours at the store, then he goes into his office at home and works six to eight hours writing. I never bother him when he is in his office. Oh and he never works on Sundays, that's our day." Adam answered honestly.

"I hope I can be so disciplined. I think that's sweet that you take a day for yourselves." Justin replied with a smile. "Bret insisted when we first started dating. We usually go to early church, then either stay home and watch the falcons, or maybe go for a drive or walk. It's nice." Adam reflected with a smile.

"Falcons?" two or three of the guys asked at once. Adam then explained about the birds that lived on the roof of the antiques store. They were all impressed.

The boys finished eating and they cleaned up. Randy and Wade returned the trays and the plastic baskets the burgers and fries had come in.

"Should we go to the game room? I reserved it for us." Randy informed the group. They all agreed and they went to a large room at the other end of the Student Union.

The game room had a pool table, air hockey game and six different pinball and video game machines. There was also a table and chairs for playing card and board games. There were two couches and a flat screen TV. The room had come from a series of donations from former students and it was kept in excellent condition.

The guys all chipped in five dollars to pay Randy back for the reservation fee.

John sat down with Ron and Justin, they were chatting about babies. Drew and JoMo were playing pool. Phil, Kofi, Cody, Ted, Heath, Sheamus, Mike and Evan got the Game of Life from a closet filled with various board games, cards, chess, checkers, backgammon and other games. They began to play their chosen game.

Randy and Adam went tooth and nail at air hockey, while Wade played being their referee.

"So John, Adam told us about your situation, I'm sorry things were so hard for you. Are you happy now?" Justin asked, he was truly concerned for John.

"I am Justin, thanks. Adam, Bret and Steve have been so wonderful to me. It's like God sent me to that particular place." John said warmly.

"He works that way sometimes. I'm glad life is good for you now. Will you stay with Steve when the baby comes?" Ron, who had the nickname R-Truth asked the pregnant teen.

"I honestly don't know, he wants me to, but I'm not sure it would be fair. We'll see." John said, keeping his relationship with Steve to himself.

John hated keeping it from the Hart's though, especially Adam, but he wanted to talk to Steve first, maybe the older man didn't want people knowing just yet.

"So tell me about your girl back home, Ron." John carefully changed the subject. "She's a senior back in South Carolina, she graduates next year. Her name is Charlotte. She wants to be a teacher for special needs children. I'm gong to be a phys ed teacher for special needs children as well. Hopefully we can eventually teach at the same school." Ron said quietly, he was a very shy and retiring person.

"I think that's wonderful. Good luck to both of you." John replied sincerely. "Truth is really big in Special Olympics. He was chose to go to the National Games to help out next year." Justin added, proud of his friend.

"I quit! Wade you try! Adam is too good for me! I've lost four games!" Randy said in a huff, he hated losing. His little fit made Wade chuckle.

The Englishman pulled Randy into his arms and kissed him, "What have I told you love?" Wade asked softly. "That it's only a game. It's better to play for fun. Winning is nothing but a bonus. I'm sorry AdAd." Randy smiled at his friend.

"It's okay RanRan. Would you mind to get me a ginger ale? My tummy isn't feeling too good, I think got to hot playing air hockey with a full belly." Adam asked his childhood friend.

Randy hurried across to the rows of vending machines in the big room down the hall.

"Wade, I just adore you. You have really helped Randy grow up. Just don't ever hurt him, or I'll sic my bear on you." Adam said playfully, but Wade knew the blond was serious as well.

The Englishman put a hand on Adam's shoulder, his dark eyes were serious, "I won't Adam. I love that man, he's the best thing that ever happened to me. You're probably more important to him than his own family." Wade said sincerely. Adam just smiled and hugged Wade.

Randy returned with Adam's ginger ale. The blond watched while Randy and Wade played a rousing game of air hockey, this time Randy won by two goals.

Adam, who was feeling much better, Wade and Randy then went to play a video racing game, which Wade won. The three went over to join John, Truth and Justin.

Adam's mind wandered, he was thinking about Bret. He missed his bear, but he was glad his spouse was out and having a good time with his friends. But, the blond was going to enjoy being in bed with his husband later. The blond laughed to himself, in the two months since their wedding, they had only gone one night without sex, and that was because of the migraine Adam had.

"Right Adam?...Adam?" John had been speaking to the blond but Adam was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard his friend.

"Huh? What?" Adam asked with a flush, as he realized John had been talking to him. John laughed, "someone is thinking of a handsome, curly haired writer." the pregnant teen said with a warm smile.

"Umm, yeah sorry. What did you say?" Adam asked sheepishly. "I was trying to describe the crib Bret bought for you. It's Art Deco right?" John asked the pretty blond.

"Yes. White wrought iron with brass decorations in the center of the arches at the head and foot. It's beautiful. The Hardy brothers are looking for some Art Deco furniture to match." Adam explained to his friends.

"Sounds adorable. I love white, then you can add color with the accents, like curtains, rugs and decorations, when you find out that baby's sex" Justin added his opinion.

"For Bret it would be pink, lighter for a girl and darker for a boy. I'm okay with that, as Bret says, pink really is a happy color." Adam said softy as he rubbed his empty abdomen, absentmindedly.

Both Randy and John immediately started to worry about Adam. Was the blond falling back into a depression about not being pregnant?

Was Adam on the edge of a breakdown?

**Please Review…**


	25. Fight Night

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Steve managed to catch the fainting John in his arms. He knelt down with John and slapped his face lightly John came out of it and blinked up at Steve.

"Come on, let's get you up to the room." Steve said John nodded, Steve helped John up and took him into the hotel and up to the room. They got there and Steve laid John down on the bed and he rested there with him. "Do you need anything?" Steve asked, John shook his head.

"NO….Just lay here with me….Please" he said, Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around John's body. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Steve asked, John sighed and looked into Steve's eyes.

"You know that Brock guy that Paul was talking about?" John asked, Steve nodded. "Yeah the MMA fighter?" Steve asked. "He's the father of my baby. Brock is my ex." John said, Steve sighed, he couldn't believe this. This wasn't what he or John needed right now it wasn't at all.

"Shit baby" Steve said, John sighed and cuddled closer to Steve. "Promise me you won't go to the fight. I don't want you to see him, please Steve, promise me" John said. Steve nodded. "I promise baby. Why don't you go have a nice bath?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. He got up and walked into the bathroom and have a nice hot bath. He needed it, it really relaxed him a lot.

When he got out, he pulled on a white fluffy robe and went into the main room. He heard a knock come from the adjoining door and he answered it.

It was Adam asking him out for the night with his old friends. John agreed he needed a night out. He went and sat down on the bed and put on some lotion.

The door opened and Steve walked in. "Hey how was the bath?" Steve asked. "Good. I needed it. It helped me relax a lot." John said. Steve smiled. "Good. Listen I have some reunion stuff to handle tonight with the guys will you be OK?" Steve asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Adam invited me out to the college, to visit with Randy and everything." John said, Steve smiled. "Are you up for that?" Steve asked, worried that John was taking too much on.

John smiled. "I will be fine, it was just the shock earlier. I didn't think he would make it." John said, Steve frowned. "What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"It was his dream to be an MMA fighter. I am glad he reached his dream." John said, Steve nodded. "John….You don't still have feelings for him do you?" Steve asked, John shook his head. "No, I don't. my feelings are for you and only you." John said Steve smiled he was glad John felt that way.

"I better get ready for this stuff with the guys." Steve said John nodded and smiled. Steve showered and dressed for the night. Once he was dressed they headed over to the Hart's room. They got there and greeted each other.

Steve and Bret left soon after heading downstairs and meeting up with Kevin, Mark, Glenn and Dwayne. They had some food first some of Glenn and Dwayne's BBQ.

Once they had eaten, they headed off to where the fight was happening. It was at a small arena, but there was a lot of people there wanting to watch the fight.

They got inside and took their seats. They were waiting for the fights to begin when Paul Heyman came over to them and sat down, he looked at Bret cautiously, he didn't know what to think. He didn't know if Bret was going to do anything to him or not. Bret on the other hand was trying to be nice.

He didn't want any trouble, he promised his husband he wouldn't do anything to get him in trouble. Steve looked between them and sighed, he hoped there was no issues tonight. He didn't want any drama, he had enough of his mind with seeing what this Brock guy looked like.

The fight started, Steve was shocked at what Brock looked like he was a big man. He couldn't believe John was with him. All the guys watched intently as the fight began, Steve was very interested, he just needed to see what Brock was like.

**ROUND 1**

Lesnar drops Herring with a straight right. Herring gets to his feet and pushes the massive Lesnar against the fencing. Lesnar has control of Herring's head in a headlock. Herring, bleeding from above his left eye, gets out of the headlock and is easily taken down with a single-leg.

Herring gives up his back and is blasted with a right hand. Lesnar controls him from the back with a leg in and wrist control. Herring rolls but Lesnar stuffs it and takes the same position.

Lesnar crushes Herring with a knee to the body. Lesnar is taking his time and controlling his more experienced opponent. Herring keeps working but he can't shake Lesnar off his back. The former pro wrestler punches the body with both hands. More knees to the body land as time expires.

**ROUND 2**

Lesnar kicks at Herring's front leg and muscles him to the canvas. Lesnar goes to the same back position as round one, until Herring flops over and ends up in the bottom in side-control. Lesnar is mopping the floor with Herring with total control. Lesnar punches the head twice with his right hand and briefly takes the mount.

Herring gives up his back and Lesnar ties up wrist control with one leg in from behind. Knees to the body from Lesnar find their target. Herring gets to his feet and Lesnar follows. Herring pushes Lesnar against the fencing and lands a right to the body.

Lesnar answers with a knee to the body that shakes Herring's frame. Herring returns knees to the mid-section and is taken back down before the horn sounds.

**ROUND 3**

Lesnar snaps a kick to Herring's body. Lesnar pushes Herring to the fence and works on the midsection with knees. An easy takedown from Lesnar follows. Through 11 minutes of action, this fight is hardly a contest.

Lesnar mounts and patiently strikes. Herring gives up his back. More knees hit the body. Herring, now with his left eye swollen shut, stands and is effortlessly ripped back to the canvas with a textbook single-leg. Herring rolls for a knee bar that is defended perfectly. Lesnar hits the head with both hands and takes the mount with 10 seconds remaining.

Complete domination.

All three judges see the bout 30-26 for Brock Lesnar.

Steve was shocked, he couldn't believe this guy was the father of John's baby it was insane, he just knew he had to protect John from him, he didn't want John or the baby hurt.

They were his main concern right now.

**Please Review…**


	26. John Confesses

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Adam saw the concerned look on the faces of his two friends. He looked at them and smiled, he tried to tell them by his expression that he was alright. They smiled in return, both teens knew their friend was fine.

The group of the table finished up the board game, Mike spoke up, "How about we all play a few rounds of Yahtzee?" the faux hawked man asked everyone.

The teens thought it sounded like fun, but a trip to the room with the vending machines was made. Everyone got a soda or water then loaded up on chips, candy and other snacks, all would be shared between them.

Mike had just passed out score pads and pencils when an accented voice was heard, "Room for one more?" Alberto Del Rio asked as he joined the group. The Mexico native was warmly welcomed into the group. He sat down next to John on his left and Wade on his right.

"Hi Alberto, this is my friend John Cena, John, Alberto Del Rio." Adam said as he introduced the two men, Adam was sitting on John's left.

"Hello John, so nice to meet you. And hello to you too little one." Alberto said with a brilliant smile as he lightly patted John's baby bump.

John smiled, "Nice to meet you too. Oh (John laughed) the baby says hi." John replied, the baby had kicked when Alberto rubbed John's belly. The Mexican had felt it.

"Well little baby are you happy right now?" Alberto cooed softly. The baby kicked again, both Alberto and John smiled. "I'm glad your happy baby, but settle down and go back to sleep." John said with a pat to his tummy. The baby kicked a few more times, making John uncomfortable.

"Cálmate bebé. Hacer daño a su papá." Alberto said softly to the moving baby. John sighed as the baby settled back down, apparently sleeping again.

Adam smiled at the exchange, his mind clicking. He thought maybe John and Alberto would make a cute couple. Then he thought better, best to just let them be, playing matchmaker never worked.

"What did you say? It sure calmed the baby." John asked the handsome teen. "I said, calm down baby, don't hurt your daddy. You have a very cute smile, I'm sure this little one will be adorable. Especially with those dimples." Alberto said quietly as to not disturb the game. He took his turn with dice and rolled up a full house, the dark man wrote the score on his paper.

John just blushed, aside from Steve, he hadn't had any compliments from a man, it was nice. John smiled as he took his turn at the game, he rolled a large straight and passed the dice to Adam, who rolled his three sixes.

The play continued and with seventeen people playing Alberto knew it would take a while till his next turn.

"Would you like anything? A drink or snack? I'll get you something from the cafeteria if you would like?" Alberto asked John, his white smile was brilliant against his dark complexion.

"I'd love some water please." John said with a smile, his dimples showing again. "Of course, you are so cute!" Alberto said in John's ear. John blushed again, he just didn't know what to think.

John wondered, maybe it's just his natural personality. Some people are really out going and natural flirts. John also thought, that since Alberto was apparently recovering from a bad breakup. Maybe he needed to flirt a little to rebuild his confidence. The pregnant teen decided he would let it slide a bit. He knew he was connected to Steve and wanted no other, but a little harmless flirting could be okay.

Alberto came back with a bottle of water, he opened for the pregnant man. "Enjoy your agua. Oh, my turn to roll the dice!" Alberto laughed, he threw his three rolls and scored three ones.

John took his turn, he rolled a Yahtzee of five sixes in his first roll! The sixteen other teens cheered loudly for him. "I've never done that before!" John said excitedly as he wrote down his fifty points on his score pad.

Adam took his turn, he almost got a Yahtzee but settled for four of a kind in fives. He frowned as John made a pained face.

"Is the baby?" both Adam and Alberto said at the same time, they weren't so concerned about John, they didn't hear each other.

"I'm alright, I guess I got too excited, baby gave me a swift kick in the ribs. Guess I woke the poor little thing." John said wryly rubbing his bump. Alberto backed off this time and let Adam take care of his friend.

As he watched, Del Rio thought that John was so pretty. He knew the back story from Randy. The dark man wondered how any parent could throw their child out, just when John needed them the most.

Alberto thought of Ricardo. Part of the reason why they broke up was because he'd mentioned having children. Ricardo didn't want kids, he had no desire to be a parent. Alberto wanted a large family and when he told this to Ricardo the man threw a fit and walked away. It tore Del Rio up, he had thought eventually they would work it out but Ricardo never gave them a chance. The Mexican sighed softly.

"You alright?" Wade leaned over and asked his friend. "Yes, amigo, my mind was...Ricardo...you know. He just...oh well, he is gone, it's over. Life goes on right?" Alberto said with another sigh.

"I'm sorry things are so hard for you. I know how I would feel if Randy left me. We're here for you." the Englishman said with a warm smile.

"Gracias me amigo. It will be alright. All things heal with time." Del Rio said as he took his next turn at the game. He rolled a chance and passed the dice cup to John. John rolled his threes and passed to Adam who rolled his small straight.

"Oh settle back down little baby." John said with a rub to his belly. "Is the little one still kicking?" Alberto asked as he placed his hand on the swollen mound of John's abdomen.

The Mexican rubbed gently and whispered some "baby talk" in Spanish. The baby stopped kicking and John sighed in relief. "You have a way with babies." Adam said as he leaned over to Alberto. "Yes, you do, and thanks." John added. "I like children, I hope to have several of my own someday." Alberto said with a wink to John.

For a while, John, Adam and Alberto joined in the general chatter with the others, as the game continued. They finished the game. Phil won with three Yahtzee's and John came in second.

The group broke up a bit, some played on the video game machines, four played pool the rest started a game of cards.

John, Adam and Alberto went back to the couch to eat some popcorn Alberto had made in the room's microwave.

Randy called Adam over to play more air hockey. Adam was up for it, his tummy had settled, plus maybe leaving John and Alberto alone would be interesting. Maybe, just maybe they would it it off, john could do a lot worse than Albert Del Rio.

Alberto took advantage of Adam's leaving. He'd been waiting for a chance to be alone with the pregnant man.

Being alone with Alberto made john a little nervous. He wasn't scared of him, he just didn't want the Mexican thinking he was available. John knew his heart belonged to Steve Austin.

Alberto reached over and took John's hand in his, "Want me to tell your fortune, read your palm?" his dark eyes were flashing flirtatiously.

"Umm, you can do that? Well...okay, but don't tell me anything bad." John was trying to be polite but he stayed wary.

Now of course, Alberto couldn't really read palms, but he'd always used it as an innocent pick up line. "This is your life line, you'll be happy to know it's very long, clean and unbroken. So you will live a long, healthy life." Alberto said as he gently traced the said line.

Del Rio at least knew enough to tell the different lines on the palm of the hand, he'd read it in a book once.

"Well, I guess that is a good thing." John said in a friendly tone, but was careful about leading Alberto on, that he didn't want.

Del Rio pulled John's hand closer, under the guise of getting a better look at John's palm. "Ahhh very interesting." Alberto smirked. The index finger of his free hand lightly traced the "love" line on John's upturned palm.

John's brow raised, "What is?" "Your love line" Alberto said as he smirked again. He traced the line again, as if trying to read it better.

"I see a passionate love life ahead for you. Oh, what's this?(he traced the line once more). I see a tall, dark handsome man in your future. He appears to be of foreign blood, and is very financially secure. He also wants many children." Alberto said in a "mystical" tone.

"That is very interesting, anything else?" John said with an eye rolling tone, even though he didn't actually roll them, but he wanted to.

"There is one other thing I see. This man wouldn't care if one of the children wasn't his. He would adopt it and claim it for his own." Alberto's words were sincere.

John was actually thrown for a moment by the true emotion in Alberto's voice. He knew the handsome teen (well Alberto was twenty) meant what he said and that touched John.

"Sounds like I'm going to be lucky. It's a big thing to talk on another man's child. I hope I am that lucky, but if not this baby will be loved." John said, still a bit thrown.

"I'm sure you will be a wonderful father. Um...I was wondering...wold you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" Alberto finally just caved in and found his courage to ask John on a date.

Just then, before john could answer, Adam came up to to the couple chatting on the couch. John's hand was still n Alberto's, John quickly freed his hand. Adam smiled at the duo.

"John come with me?" Asked his friend, he never went to a public restroom alone, it was a promise he made to Bret. He would have asked Randy, but he and Wade were playing air hockey.

"Sure, excuse me please Alberto. I'll be right back" John said as Adam helped him up. Alberto stood politely and also helped John up. "Of course, I'll be here, waiting for your answer." Alberto said with wink.

Adam and John went down the hall to the men's room. They both did their business, then washed their hands. The tall blond sat on the counter and indicated for John to sit on the chair that was there.

"Soooo, you seem to have an admirer! What's gong on? What answer is Alberto waiting for? What was all the hand holding?" Adam fired off the questions like a verbal machine gun.

John smiled, "Slow down, I'll tell you everything. First, he was reading my palm, of course it was all a pick up line, it was cute, but a line none the less." john said, as he paused before he continued.

"What answer?" Adam asked impatiently. John chuckled at his friend. "He asked me out to dinner. You came along before I could answer him." John explained to the blond.

"Oh! A date! Shopping time! You need a new out..." Adam was interrupted by John. "Addy! Stop! I am not going to go out with him." John said flatly.

Adam's smile and excitement melted away from his face. He couldn't understand what John was saying.

"You...wait...you're turning him down? John, why? Alberto is so sweet, he's fairly handsome, he...well to be honest, he is loaded. Alberto's family is almost like royalty in Mexico. Plus he doesn't care that you're pregnant." Adam explained gesturing animatedly as he spoke.

John sighed, he could understand Adam's point. In other circumstances, Alberto would be a fine catch. It did touch John that the Mexican would accept the baby as his own, but John knew his heart belonged to Steve.

"Adam he is a nice guy, and maybe under different circumstances I would go out with him, but I just can't." John tried to explain without really explaining.

"But John why not? As your friend I want you to be happy. I want you to have what Bret and I have, you deserve that. Alberto might be the one to give you that, but you won't know unless you try. Go out with him John, give him a chance. For the sake of the baby and it's future if nothing else." Adam was nearly begging his friend.

"I do want that Adam, I really do. If I find half as much love as you and Bret have I'll be lucky. But to go out with him just because he could provide for the baby isn't fair to Alberto." John said trying to sound mature and reasonable.

"Okay, I can understand that you're right, you can't base a relationship on providing for the baby, sorry. However, with Alberto I can see he likes you, pregnant or not. Why can't you go out with him?" Adam asked yet again.

"I just...can't." John murmured, he might have to tell Adam the truth if this conversation kept going. The teen hoped Adam would just drop the subject.

Adam wasn't going to let his friend off the hook that easily. In the blonds mind, Alberto was perfect for John, there was something going on. Why was john not taking this opportunity? Adam Hart HAD to know.

"John what's going on? I just...I just...I...oh fuck John, I care about you. I want you happy and not alone. Is it...do you feel guilty about the baby's father?" Adam asked, his tone was serious.

"Oh hell no...Brock...no, just no. I heard he was was around here today, something about the MMA. I kind of fainted, but Steve caught me..." John explained about earlier, but was interrupted by Adam.

"What? Are you alright? You should have called me! MMA? That's some kind of wrestling isn't it? Are you worried? Oh John..." Adam just didn't know what to say, he didn't want John hurt.

"I'm fine, Steve made sure of that. No, it's more like kick boxing, it's Mixed Martial Arts. He was always at the gym, I guess it finally paid off for him, being an MMA fighter was always his dream. No, I'm not worried, I have no intentions of seeing him. As far as the baby and I are concerned he is out of our lives for good. I have no feelings for him at all. I just..." John sighed, he now had Adam upset and worried.

"Okay, well I know Steve will help you or call Bret and I if you need us. So, if you don't harbor any feelings for Brock, why won't you give Alberto a a chance. One date can't hurt and who knows you might hit it off. Wait it's not because he's...Mexican is it?" Adam hated to ask, but in his mind there had to be a reason why John didn't want to date such a nice man.

"Adam! How...that hurts. I would never...I wouldn't...oh Adam" John was speechless, he'd never not like someone because of their race or creed.

Adam jumped off the counter and hugged John, "I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't. Please, I'm sorry. I'm just so confused as to why you won't give him a chance. Oh my dear friend, I want to see you happy and in love." Adam was nearly in tears, he never meant to hurt his friend.

"It's okay Adam. I know you care about me, I really do. Have you thought that I AM happy, just me and the baby? I mean...your mom stayed single." John said, hoping he now hadn't hurt his friend.

"I wonder now though if she was happy...(Adam sighed) She worked so hard when I was little, at least I had my grandparents. I'm sorry John, but you...oh never mind. Just say you'll go out on one date with Alberto. If nothing else you'll get a nice free meal. How about it, just say yes.?" Adam made another plea to his friend.

"No Adam, I can't! I'm with Steve!" John said it before he realized it.

Adam's eyes grew and seemed to bug out of his head in surprise, "You...Steve, together...as in...together, together?" Adam asked sounding like all the air had been knocked out of him.

"Yes, Adam we've slept together and I sleep in his bed. Please, you can't tell anyone. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm not sure he's ready to let anyone know." John explained with a desperate tone.

"I...but...okay, I won't say anything. I've never kept anything from Bret. Maybe you and Steve should tell, but it's your life. I'm happy for you, Steve is a great guy. Give me a minute, what am I saying! I'm so happy for you!" Adam suddenly squealed and hugged John.

The two teens laughed together and hugged. Randy came bursting into the bathroom, he looked very pale and upset.

"Oh thank god! I promised Bret I'd look after you and you both vanished for an hour! I thought you were kidnapped! I should have know I'd find you gossiping in the bathroom." Randy had gone from panicked, mad to glad as he spoke. He just laughed.

Adam looked startled when Randy came in, but now he chuckled, "Sorry Ran, I had no idea an hour had passed. We got to talking and well, you know what I'm like." Adam said sheepishly.

The three teens walked back to the game room. Alberto's face lost its stressed look as John came back into the room.

Adam and John explained and apologized and soon everyone was back to what they were doing.

John told Adam he was going to talk to Alberto, and now that Adam understood, he encouraged John to say no. Alberto waited for John to settle on the couch.

"Sorry I was gone so long. Adam can talk a lot. Now, I'm sorry but I just can't go out with you. It's nothing personal. It's just that I'm seeing someone. It's so new I hadn't had a chance to tell anyone yet. I'm flattered you'd want to go out with me, and the fact that the baby didn't bother you truly touched me. Not many guys would be like that. " John said honestly, he did think Alberto was sweet.

"It's alright John. I hope you are happy and that he treats you well and the baby too. You deserve it." Alberto spoke just as honestly, although there was a tinge of disappointed sadness in his voice, he had really liked John.

"He does, or I wouldn't be with him. I hope you find someone, you really are a sweet guy. Someone will be very lucky to have your heart." John said in a warm tone.

Alberto blushed a bit. He did want happiness for john. He just wished it could have been with him. Alberto hugged john and wandered off to talk to others.

The group of teens played another group game of cards, then it was time to part ways. A lot of hugs were exchanged, it had been a fun evening.

Randy and Wade walked John and Adam back to the hotel. John was hugged good night, and Steve opened the door. John went in happily into the room.

Randy went with Adam to his room, he wanted to deliver Adam to Bret personally.

**Please Review…**


	27. Being Honest

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

John got back to the room and hugged and kissed Steve hello. Steve smiled at him. "I'm gonna get changed" John said Steve smiled and nodded. John changed for bed. He dressed in his Black BOSS Innovation 1 Long Lounge Pant, His Black BOSS Black Innovation 2 Hooded Lounge Shirt and his Black Deer Stags Nordic Slippers. He came out of the bathroom and smiled seeing Steve laying on the bed dressed for bed. He was in his Black Calvin Klein Underwear Micro Modal Essentials Sleep Pants, his White Calvin Klein Underwear Core Sculpt Compression V-Neck T-Shirt. John smiled at him and walked over to Steve and climbed onto the bed. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around John. "I need to tell you something." John said Steve nodded.

"What's up?" Steve asked. "There was a guy hanging out with Randy and his friends when we were there, he was nice and everything, he was flirting with me and he asked me out on a date" John said. Steve looked at him. "I said no, but Adam was badgering me about it, he wouldn't stop. He accused me of not accepting the date because the guy was Mexican. Anyway I snapped and I told him about us, I told him we were together." John said Steve smiled. "It's OK. I promise. I think we should tell people anyway, I hate this sneaking around thing. It's not fun. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you when I want." Steve said John smiled and leaned up and kissed Steve he was glad the older man wasn't unhappy with him about telling Adam about their relationship.

"Do you think everyone will be OK with us coming out as a couple?" John asked, Steve smiled. "I am sure they will, they just want us happy. I don't want you worrying about this John. I really don't. I just want you to be OK." Steve said. John smiled. "I know. I am nervous though, what if your friends don't think I am good enough for you, because of the baby?" John asked. "Make love to me Steve." John whispered, Steve's eyes lit up and he nodded. he stood up with John and they fell back onto the bed together. John moved so that he was on top of his lover.

John smiled down at Steve, too many emotions to register shining from those eyes. John began his own exploration down Steve's more compact frame after kissing him hard and deep one more time. He licked a long swath down Steve's neck, dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base his lovers throat, then dragging his teeth along his clavicle, sucking his own mark there, enjoying the gasp of pleasure pain from Steve's lips when he bit and sucked too hard.

Fingers digging into thick pectoral muscles, John latched onto one of Steve's pebble hard nipples, nipping and laving the tight bud before moving to treat the other to the same pleasure. Steve's fingers ran through John's short hair, sifting and clutching the silky strands. Apparently Steve's nipples were really sensitive. Smiling into the now moist skin before moving down his body, his fingers lingering to pull and pinch the now sensitized skin as he licked ribs and taut stomach muscles, treating each ridge to a drag of teeth and tongue.

Sucking a bruise onto the jut of Steve's hipbone, John looked up into his eyes and held them as he rose to breathe a hot sigh over Steve's cock, teasing him as long as he was able to stand it before licking a long stripe from the base to the head, lingering at the sweet spot just underneath. Steve groaned and his hands fisted painfully in John's hair, but John loved it, loved that he was making Steve lose control like this.

John held Steve's cock softly by the base, and aiming it upward just enough, drew the whole length in with one fast motion, causing Steve's hips to surge up off the bed. When his dick hit the back of John's throat he almost lost it and then was brought back to himself enough for control when he realized what had just happened. "Johnny, I'm sorry. I…" He wasn't sure what to say, but John was shaking his head and smiled.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Steve, I want you as deep in my throat as I can get you, you aren't forcing me." He went back to sucking, drawing groans out of Steve as he took that huge cock deeper into his throat with every downward stroke.

Steve pulled hard on John's head, "Stop…Johnny, stop. I'm gonna lose it…" His breath hissed in through clenched teeth as John pulled off of him with one last swirling lick around the head. Moving back up Steve's body, John smiled, despite the painful throbbing of his own unrelieved erection. Steve flipped them over so now he was on top of his younger lover.

He kissed John hard on the lips and leaned back, his knees between his younger lovers thighs, and looked down at how John spread out for him. So ready and anxious, so fucking beautiful it literally took his breath away. Spreading a large amount of lotion onto two fingers, Steve leaned forward as John lifted his knees, placing his feet on the bed.

Kissing the slick head of John's cock, Steve pressed a finger against his lover's puckered entrance, his finger sliding in fairly easily. He moaned softly against the hard muscle and soft skin of John's lower abdomen, tongue licking out to stroke the hard cock so close. He twisted his finger, enjoying the soft tightness surrounding his digit. "Steve," John groaned, "More please…mmm. Please." Steve pushed another finger in to join the first, John arched his back as Steve started moving his talented fingers around inside of him.

"Please, Steve, I need it. I'm ready…just come on. I want to feel that gorgeous cock inside me." John gripped Steve's biceps, urging him to raise up and give him what he so desperately wanted. Steve smiled and stroked John's face calming him. "OK sweetheart, ya sure you're ready?" Steve asked, as he spread some lotion over his painfully hard erection.

"Yes please I want this so bad" John said Steve smiled, he leaned in and kissed John as he easily slid his way into his husband in one motion, John gasped into the kiss and Steve drove his tongue into John's mouth, sucking on John's tongue John kissed back just as fiercely their kisses always seemed to make them both go weak at the knees.

Steve started off at a slow pace he wanted this to last, John had other ideas, unable to stand the slow agonising pace he drove his hips up to meet his older lover sending Steve deeper inside of him. "God yes" John moaned Steve moaned with him, he could never get tired of feeling himself inside of John, John was everything he had ever wanted. He was stunning.

Their eyes locked as Steve's hips undulated, pushing as deep as he could go and slamming out and back in with a frenzy he knew was going to make him come faster than he wanted, but hell, not only did this feel better than anything so far in his life, but the sight of John spread beneath him, eyes blown wide with his own swiftly approaching orgasm was too much. John was keening quietly with every stroke, angled just right for Steve to hit his prostate with every movement.

"Holy fuck, Johnny. Come for me." Steve reached down and fisted John's dick, pulling and twisting in time with his thrusts, "Show me how good it feels. I'm so close, baby, come with me….come." Groaning and crying out, they came almost in unison, John spewing his seed across his own belly and up Steve's just moments before Steve pulsed out his own release deep within John.

Steve collapsed on top of his lover both were breathing heavily the stickiness of John's release pressed between them. Steve looked up at his lover. "You OK?" he asked, John smiled. "Better than OK." John said Steve smiled.

They laid there together, just in each other's arms. Steve sighed, he had to confess to John about what he did that night, he knew John wasn't going to be happy. "Baby I have to tell you something" Steve said. "OK what's up?" John asked, he was flying high. He was so happy right now. "Earlier when I said I had reunion stuff to do, I lied. We didn't." Steve said. "Well what were you doing?" John asked. "We went to the MMA fight" Steve said, John pulled away from Steve and looked at him, his eyes wide. "I can't believe you." John said. He got up and pulled on his clothes. He couldn't believe Steve had lied to him.

"Johnny, I am so sorry" Steve said. "No, don't. I can't be with you right now" John said, Steve sighed and watched as John left the room, he was so sorry for lying to him, he really was. John went for a walk to clear his mind, he didn't understand why Steve had to lie and why Steve went to the fight when John told him not to go. It was so frustrating. He went for a little walk and went back to the hotel. He had to talk to Steve about this at some time. He was just getting back to the hotel when he saw a large figure standing outside of the doors, he froze. "Hey Johnny" Brock said, John didn't know what to do, he was scared and all alone.

**Please Review…**


	28. Protector Bear

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Adam slid the key into the door, he invited Randy in, Wade had gone down to use the men's room and then wait in the lobby for his boyfriend.

"Bret?" Adam called out, the light and TV were on, just as he had left them. Bret said to leave the TV on with the volume on low, that way it made the room sound occupied.

"I guess he isn't back yet. I'll be fine Randy. John and Steve are next door, I'm sure Bret will be back soon. He's probably talking to Kevin or Shawn. Thanks for the fun night, it was nice just being a teenager." Adam said, walking his friend to the door.

"Are you sure? I promised Bret to keep you safe. Yeah, they are a great group of guys. I thought for a while there that Alberto and John would hook up." Randy said to his blond bestie.

"I promise I'll be fine. I'll tell Bret you did your duty. Yeah, we were chatting about that in the men's room. John isn't ready for a relationship again." Adam said, keeping his promise to John about him and Steve.

Randy hugged his friend and left, making sure Adam locked the door behind him.

Adam took a quick shower and slipped into his blue silk sleeping pants. He put his hair in a messy bun. He took out a book of crossword puzzles and settled onto the bed and happily waited for his spouse.

Meanwhile, back at the arena where the MMA fight took place, Bret and Kevin were standing out front talking. The others had left, even Mark went back to the camper. Bret and Kevin could easily talk all night.

"So it was a little hard for the first couple of weeks. My poor boy was so obsessed with having a baby, but as you know he got better after the poker game, since then it's been bliss." Bret explained to his friend.

Kevin had been worried about Adam since the night of the poker game, and he'd asked his friend about him. "I'm glad Bret, he sure is mature for his age. So how's Marty doing?" Kevin asked after the night of the poker game, Kevin and Mark had gone on a business trip, he hadn't had time till now to talk to his friend for a long period of time.

"He's doing well. I think he might remarry soon. He met a nice man at a grief counseling group. His name is Lance, and he as five kids. His wife was killed by a drunk driver. He later discovered he was bi-sexual and he and Marty have been dating for a while now. The eleven kids get along and they are happy." Bret said with a smile.

Just then the front door of the building flew open, Paul Heyman came out muttering in an angry tone. He wasn't watching where he was going, he was looking at the papers in his hands. He ran head long into Bret Hart. Heyman looked scared to death, "Oh, hey sorry Bret. Um...yeah...um did you...um...enjoy the...um...fight...?" Paul asked nervously.

"Yes I did. That Lesnar is a powerful kid. I see him going far. Paul, will you relax, I'm not who I was back in my college days." Bret said with a chuckle.

"Well, it's hard you know. You broke that guy's nose, four ribs, three fingers and his wrist, just because he called you Hart the far..." Paul shut his mouth quickly.

"Hart the fart. Paul, that was then. I'm better now. You know I paid his hospital bill. I'm not proud of how I was and I am very remorseful for my actions. I was an angry kid, but I'm a quiet, calm adult now." Bret said to the scared man.

"It's true Heyman, he has changed. He's married, happy and successful, Bruiser Bret is dead." Kevin said in a reassuring tone.

"Too bad you aren't five or six years younger. I could turn you into an MMA champion, but not for this promoter." Paul growled, now that he knew Bret was alright.

"Why? What's wrong." Bret asked with true concern in his voice. "Winner was supposed to get a gate percentage, but they say there was only 150 tickets sold. You saw that crowd! There were at least 400 people there!" Paul was frantic.

"Let me see that contract" Kevin asked. He took the paper and started reading it. Heyman shuffled on his feet, he didn't want to have to tell Brock they were cheated.

Just then the door opened again, Brock Lesnar, hair damp from a recent shower came out of the building. Brock saw his manager, "I'm goin to da hotel" the young man said loudly, he started walking towards the street. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit" Paul said with a wave and nod.

"Here Bret, look. It says no more than fifty seats will be complimentary. So, say there were 400 people. Paul should get gate for 350 at the least. I think Hunter or Shawn would find this interesting. Only thing, we have to have an accurate gate count." Kevin said as he pointed to the paper, Bret was looking over his shoulder.

"Security would have a count, but it would probably take a court order to get the real numbers. Want me to talk to the Helmsley's?" Bret asked the fight manager.

"You'd...you'd help me? I guess you have changed Bret. Yes, I would appreciate it. We need that money for travel expenses." Heyman said with a small smile.

"Okay, give me your card and I'll see the lawyers get it." Bret said, brow raised. Heyman handed Bret his business card. "Thanks, I have to go back in, see the next promoter, thanks again." Paul said as he shook hands with the two men, then went back into the building.

"Bret? Why did you do that? You hate him and Brock...well poor John." Kevin asked in a skeptical tone.

"Ever hear the term keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer? I want to keep an eye on those two, to protect John and the baby. If I didn't and John got hurt, a certain blond would kill me or worse, kick me to the couch with no sex, and THAT is not going to happen!" Bret said as he explained his actions to his friend.

"You really threw Heyman. Every time he runs in to us he looks around for you, scared to death. Bret, I know how you used to be, but I don't think you ever hit Heyman did you?" Kevin asked, trying to remember.

"No, but he saw me, um...you know...more than once, so I guess I can't blame him for being skittish, I was horrible." Bret said with a sigh.

"Enough about that waste of space. So tell me, what's it really like with Adam?" Kevin asked curiously. "Fine. And I am not going to stand here and tell you in detail about my sex life!" Bret said with a laugh and slap to Kevin's back.

"Dog, I was hoping for some details. I mean Adam is such a pretty thing, and you KNOW how I mean that!" Kevin said in a teasing tone. "Nope, I don't kiss and tell. Now when are you going to make Mark into an honest man?" Bret asked with a smile.

"I don't know honestly. We've talked about it. Maybe, I guess if kids came along we would, but that would have to be in the next five years or so. I guess neither of us feels the need for the paper. We know we love each other. No offense to those of you that do make it legal. I guess truthfully, we're a little afraid of the paper." Kevin spoke seriously.

"Nothing wrong with your choice. Not everybody is the marrying type, but don't be afraid of it. It's the best thing I ever did, but hey if you don't you don't. Mark loves you no doubt about that." Bret said in a reassuring tone.

"Speaking of, I'd better get back to him before G and D drive him nuts. I'll see you at the luncheon. Have a good night dog." Kevin said with a hug to his friend. Bret smiled into the hug, "Yeah, me too. My beautiful boy should be back by now. See ya." Bret waved as Kevin took off for the parking lot campground.

Bret walked towards the hotel, his pace was sure and confident, he knew by now his blond would be waiting. The writers mind wandered as he walked. He thought about his friend. He knew Kevin and Mark loved each other, but he wanted all his friends to have what he had with Adam. He hadn't really known two people could have so much love inside.

Adam was everything to him. Bret didn't know what he would do if he ever lost his boy. The thought made him pick up his pace a bit.

Bret loved walking at night, it helped him think better. His thoughts turned to the next Owen book. He always started one book after the other. He had written the basic outline and it had been approved, now he had to figure how to get from the start to the finish.

He'd written six books so far. He wrote in trilogies, so the first three books dealt with a common plot, ending it with the third book. Books four, five and six dealt with another plot and again was resolved in book six.

So, books seven, eight and nine would all have to be tied together. As always he knew how the story started and how he wanted book nine to end it, now he had to plan the rest of the story.

Bret knew the main plot would be Owen's new relationship with Joseph, but he wasn't sure what he wanted the police part of the book to be. He'd been toying with a couple of thoughts.

Something from Joseph's past would probably cause a problem. He thought about making Joseph part of a mob family, but that was kind of over done. He thought maybe Joseph would be taken by someone from Price's killers family, continuing the theme of revenge.

Bret would ask Adam his opinion. He often did, it was hard though because he couldn't really tell his spouse about the story, but at least Adam could inspire him.

Hart was nearing the hotel, he was passing a series of closed shops, he thought he heard yelling and a voice that sounded familiar say "No" loudly, but he didn't see anything. His mind and senses went on high alert.

Bret rounded the last corner before the hotel. He froze for a moment, a large man had a smaller man trapped against the wall. Hart's body came to life as he realized the victim was John!

As Hart got closer he recognized the bigger boy was Brock Lesnar, the father of John's child. The one that just creamed his opponent in the MMA fight

Bret grabbed Brock by the scruff of the neck and pulled the bigger teen away from John. He did it with little to no effort as both Brock and John were taken by surprise.

"Get back" Bret growled low as he spun Lesnar around to face him. Bret then saw how terrified John was. He let go of the MMA fighter and moved to stand directly in front of the pregnant teen, shielding him, like the protector bear he was, Hart was emitting constant low growls.

John had never been so happy to see Bret Hart in his life.

"Look, I don't know who you are old man, but this has nothing to do with you. I suggest you just move along and mind your own business." Brock said as he stepped into Hart's space.

"Oh, it is my business boy." Bret growled, moving a step closer to Lesnar. He was not afraid, something that seemed to throw Brock a bit.

"Look, just leave and you won't get hurt. Back off!" Brock growled back, as he took another step forward. "Don't push me boy. I won't tell you again. LEAVE NOW!" Bret's voice was deadly.

Brock was not about to back down, especially in front of John. He reached out and shoved Bret in the shoulder, he uttered two fateful words, "Make me."

John was terrified, but he knew what Brock was capable of. If Bret got hurt because of him, Adam would never forgive him. John took his courage in his hand and stepped out from behind the writer.

"Please Brock, just go, please." John begged. Bret turned to John, his face was distorted by fury. "John get back! Think of the baby!" Bret said quietly, and in contrast to his expression, gently moved John back a bit.

Brock took the opportunity to advance on Bret while his back was turned as he dealt with John. Quicker than lightning Hart turned around and grabbed Lesnar by the collar and pulled the fighter in, they were nose to nose.

"You have one chance, get the fuck outta here, leave John alone and never let me see your face again, or believe me boy, you will regret it. I promise you." Bret's voice was low and deadly serious. His face was now expressionless, but his brown eyes flashed danger, he stood stone still.

"Wait, wait...let him go Bret, please." Paul Heyman yelled as he ran up to the three men. "Back off Paul. This nobody has no idea who he thinks he's trying to intimidate." Brock barked his eyes never leaving Hart's.

"No! Brock, it's you who doesn't know who your messing with, trust me. Please Hart, let him go. Oh God please." Paul actually begged. Brock had never seen his manager scared before, usually Heyman told others where to get off.

"I'd listen to Heyman if I were you. Now get out of here. Paul, I'd keep him on a short leash while you are around here if I were you. Oh, and forget about me talking to Shawn, learn to fight your own fucking battles." Bret said with a growl as he stuffed Heyman's business card in Brock's shirt pocket before he let the MMA fighter go.

Paul took Brock by the shoulder and led the young man away, thankfully they were staying at a different hotel. Bret watched, emitting his low growls until they were out of sight.

Bret turned to John, "Did he hurt you? Are you alright? Come on we'll get you back to the hotel, I bet Steve is worried about you. Why were you out here alone?" Bret fired off the questions even faster than Adam was capable of.

John laughed ruefully, "You sound like Adam. I'm okay, he didn't hurt us (John rubbed his belly). I...I...just wanted some air. Thank you Bret, thank you for protecting us." John smiled. He realized all his fears about Bret Hart were unfounded, he knew Bret only acted like he did out of a protective nature. He would never be wary of the writer again.

"You're family John, no one messes with my family. Come on, sweetheart." Bret offered John his hand and John took it. They walked hand in hand, as friends, back to the hotel.

It only took Steve a few seconds to answer the knock at his door. Relief washed over his face as he saw his lover and best friend.

"You lose this?" Bret asked his friend as he handed John over to Steve, with a smile. "Yeah, I did. Thanks buddy." Steve said as he took John's hand from Bret.

The look the two older men exchanged told the writer all he needed to know; that Steve and John were together as a couple, he was happy for them. They all hugged, then John reached up and kissed Bret on the cheek.

Bret blushed and turned to go to his own room, his blond was there waiting for him.

Bret smiled as he entered the room and closed the door. Adam was lying on their bed, face down. A pencil had fallen out of his hand, and an open crossword puzzle book was barely in his other hand.

The older man bent down and kissed his husband's cheek. Adam stirred, "Bear?" he asked sleepily. "Yes baby, it's bear. Sleep on, I'm going to shower." Bret said with a gentle caress to Adam's cheek. Adam mewled softly.

Bret stood under the hot water, he knew he'd have to tell Adam what happened and where he'd been. He just prayed that Adam would be understanding. The author stepped out of the shower and dried off, he toweled his curly hair mostly dry, then slipped on his own sleeping pants that matched Adam's.

Adam roused himself, he heard his husband in the shower and smiled. Bret always looked and smelled so good after. He loved the way his bear's wet hair hung in heavy curls, it made him look sexy with a touch of danger. The thought put the teen in a sexy mood.

The blond stripped out of his sleeping pants and put on Bret's favorite thing for him to wear, a soft pink thong. He laid down in the bed on his side, facing the bathroom. His blond head was resting on his right palm, and his left leg was bent at the knee, his right leg extended, he looked dead sexy.

Bret came out of the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks, all thoughts left his head, his boy looked so...delicious, and he was hungry.

"Come bear" Adam said, his voice light and breathy. Bret didn't need to be asked twice, he strode over to the bed and took control of Adam's body, and for the next sixty minutes made passionate love to the blond, who gave back with equal passion.

Adam was lying safe and secure in Bret's arms. They had finally recovered enough to talk.

"Adam, I need to tell you about tonight. While I _was_with the reunion group, we went to an MMA fight. Steve asked us to go, one of the guys fighting was John's ex, Brock Lesnar. I should have told you, but I didn't want you worried that it would make me want to fight. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth." Bret said with a regretful tone.

Adam inhaled, his nose filled with their erotic scent, "Thank you for telling me. I guess I should get mad and say you lied and I can't trust you, but my heart knows you just didn't want me to worry about your past with fighting. But don't ever do it again. Don't break the wonderful trust we have." Adam said honestly and full of understanding.

"I don't deserve you baby. You're so wonderful and mature. I promise from now on, the whole truth about everything. I need to tell you something else so you will know absolutely everything..." Bret said truthfully, then he told Adam all about what happened with John.

"...but he is okay and safe with Steve right now" Bret concluded the story of the nights events.

"Thank god you came along, so see if you hadn't gone to the fight tonight, you wouldn't have been there to help John. I'm proud of you bear, I just wish this time you would have hit him!" Adam said as he curled tighter against his naked spouse.

"No, it's never the right response, but had he hurt John, that's different and I would have. Thank you for being so understanding, I love you so much my sweet baby boy." Bret kissed Adam softly.

"Now I have to tell _you_something, but I'm sort of breaking a promise in telling you, but I don't want to keep anything from you. I think telling you is more important." Adam sighed, he was truly torn between John's friendship and loyalty to Bret.

"Wait. I don't expect you to betray a friends trust, unless you think it's harmful." Bret said honestly. "Well, it's not harmful, but it is about John and …." Adam was stopped by Bret.

"Well, I think I know what you are going to say. John and Steve are together, as in a couple?" Bret asked in a knowing tone. "How...how did you know?" Adam asked in a shocked tone.

Bret chuckled softly, "The way Steve looked when I took John back to him. It told me everything I suspected. I have known Steve so long, I just knew something was up. So see, you haven't broken your promise or kept anything from me, so all is good in the Hart Land" Bret said with a smile and pulled Adam to him, even more. They were stuck together now with sweat and cum, and Bret relished in it.

Adam just curled against his bear, happy and content, as was Bret. Everything was calm and peaceful as the couple drifted off to sleep.

But, would it last?

**Please Review…**


	29. What Happened?

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Steve held onto John tight. "Are you OK?" Steve asked as he led him to the couch. John sighed and nodded and sat down. "Yeah I am OK. Steve something happened while I was downstairs." John said, Steve frowned and looked at him. "What's going on?" Steve asked, John sighed. He looked up at Steve and started telling him what happened. "I was just standing there….."

**FLASHBACK**

_John was mad at Steve as he got down to the hotel lobby. He walked around pacing in front of the hotel, he just needed the fresh air to clear his mind. He was so upset that Steve had lied to him. He wanted to be able to trust Steve but now that he had lied to him he didn't know if he could trust the older man again. He just didn't understand why Steve went to the fight in the first place. John knew from experience that Brock wasn't someone to be messed with. John sighed as he paced, he wanted to be with Steve so much, but he needed to think things through, he knew Steve only cared about him, but he needed to think before he did things. He didn't want anything to come between him and Steve, especially not Brock of all people. _

_He sighed as he stood there, the baby was moving around so much and kicking the hell out of John's insides. John gasped as he felt a hand grab his elbow and he was dragged away, John looked at who was hurting him and he was scared when he saw Brock dragging him away from the hotel. Brock pushed John against a wall and trapped him there. "B…Brock." John stuttered, Brock leaned in to John's face. "What the fuck are you doing here whore?" Brock asked, John swallowed hard. "I…I'm here with some friends….Nothing else….I…..Promise" John said. Brock looked at him not knowing if John was being honest. "Who? You don't have any friends." Brock said. _

_"I made friends…..Please Brock just leave me alone." John said. "Why are you here John? are you following me?" Brock asked. "No Brock no. I promise. I would never come to you…..you made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me so I left." John said he was so scared right now. "You're still pregnant with this THING?" Brock asked, looking down at John's stomach. John put his hands on his stomach holding it protectively. "Leave us alone Brock please" John begged of him. "No I will not, if you didn't get rid of it, how about I do it?" Brock said smirking sinisterly at John. "No!" John screamed out, Brock was going to hurt him and the baby. Thankfully John was saved by Bret, he didn't know what he would have happened if Bret hadn't had showed up when he did. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Then Bret brought me back here to you." John said, finishing telling his story, Steve shook his head and hugged John tight. "I'm sorry for lying to you I love you John, so much." Steve said, John smiled. "I know, and I am sorry for being a brat, storming off isn't the answer. I am sorry" John said Steve smiled and hugged John tight and kissed him, he was just glad John was OK. "Steve why is that Paul guy scared of Bret?" John asked. Steve sighed. "When we were you ger, Bret had bad anger issues and he lashed out, he's a changed man though, everything is OK now, you trust him now right?" Steve asked, John smiled. "Of course I do, I owe him so much, I am so lucky he was there when Brock was there, if it wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened." John said Steve smiled.

Steve leaned forward catching John's lips in a more forceful kiss, at the feel of Steve's burning mouth on his, all sense of rational thought slowly began to dissipate, and he couldn't help but lean into the kiss, basking in the seductive flavour that was uniquely Steve. With another throaty purr of appreciation vibrating their lips, Steve's arms surrounded John, moving to lift the man, both men losing all sense of coherent thoughts as hands fumbled with shirts.

John let out a small moan of satisfaction when his hands met the warm familiar skin of his lover. Trailing his hands from Steve's neck he ran them down to meet the top of his underwear. their kiss and allowed Steve to fully take his weight as he yanked his own shirt off. The older man carried him over to the bed gently allowing him to fall back onto the surprisingly soft material of the blanket, Steve hovered over him, his eyes taking in every inch of his lover as though this was their first time together.

John moaned at the lust glazed eyes which were roaming his body, unable to take the lack of contact anymore he grabbed the top of Steve's underwear and pushed them down. Quickly jumping up from John, Steve pulled off his offending clothes and got rid of John's as well before resuming his original place on top of his boy.

Both gasping as the heat from their cocks hit one another, John's mouth fell open letting out a moan that was unbridled sex. Steve shuddered at the sound grinding his hips into the ones below him. "Steve …please" he heard being whispered. Looking into the lust filled baby blues he smiled "What baby? What do you want?" John grasped at his ass growling "You. I want you right now. Please,"

"Soon baby…soon" With deliberately slow movements, Steve shifted his attention to the brunette's delicate neck, leaning down to gently kiss the skin, before running his tongue along the prominent vein, sucking at it, and moaning at the taste, John moaned his appreciation at the feeling, as Steve leisurely made his way down, his tongue leaving a searing path of heat as he trailed along his collarbone, before licking and nipping downwards to John's chest, eyes continually glancing up at John to absorb and take pleasure in the sensually provocative expression across his face.

Delicately, Steve tasted, and licked around one hard nipple, taking it into his mouth, and sucking at it with an eagerness that took both men's breath away. With a satisfied smirk, Steve descended lower, working his tongue across the baby bump, causing John's stomach to tremor at the feeling, in that moment he decided nothing was going to come between them…never. He was going to spend every moment he could making this man happy and working to get these reactions out of him as much as possible.

Steve brushed his lips along John's skin until he reached his throbbing cock, his tongue emerging to lick a trail all the way to the tip, John's body erupting into a spasm of shivers, as he let out a low, guttural moan, hips bucking. Steve had done this several times but it had never been this good before, every nerve in John's body felt as though it was being set on fire as he felt the heat of Steve's mouth fully encompass his length. Ever so slightly Steve let up the pressure to let his tongue run up the veiny underside until he reached the head.

The salty taste of pre-cum hit Steve's tongue ripping a loud moan from the older man, the vibrations causing John to scream "Fuck" his hips raising off the bed, his cock hitting the back of Steve's throat. The older man pinned the younger brunettes hips to the bed as he continued to tease him with his tongue, every so often grazing his teeth lightly on the soft skin. From the corner he saw John grasping the covers in a death grip, his hips bucking wildly as Steve kept him pinned down.

Hollowing his cheeks, Steve sucked and slurped his way up and down John's hard cock, a gratuitous groan every now and again, only heightening the pleasure, until John groaned "Steve, so close" Steve's mouth kept creating the much needed friction that kept John on the knives edge, as his head bobbed in time with his thrusts which were growing more erratic as the moments passed.

But just when John was teetering at the edge of that knife about to fall into a haze of sexual high inducing pleasure, Steve stopped. Letting go off the young man's cock he leaned back onto his knees and smirked "I want to make love to you John. The only way you're coming is when I'm inside of you" John inwardly melted at the words, in the time he had been with the Steve, not once had he ever uttered words like those to him.

Steve's eyes bored into his, the ghost of a desperate question gleaming in their depths, as if to ask permission before doing anything to him. Immediately, and unabatedly, John nodded his head vigorously, the idea of the other man's throbbing member inside him once more but this time meaning more made him physically shake with anticipation. At his agreement, Steve's eyes gleamed with pride and sparkled with what looked like unshed tears as he crawled forward over John catching his lips in a searing kiss.

John moaned quietly, head raising to keep the addictive contact as long as possible as Steve gradually pulled away, and proffered two of his fingers, placing the tips to John's full soft lips. The brunette allowed them into his warm mouth, sucking and soaking them in his saliva as best he could, finding satisfaction in the whining groan Steve gave out at the sight. "God John, seeing you do that. The things it does to me" John smirked round the fingers which were in his mouth before nipping the tip of one with his teeth. "Minx" Steve teased, as he pushed them in a little further to let John's saliva coat them best he could.

Once his fingers were slicked as much as they could be, Steve retracted them, and shifted back down John's body, nipping lightly at his chest and stomach as he did so. Ever so sensually, Steve glided the tips of his fingers around the ring of John's entrance, his talented mouth moving back to swirl his tongue around the tip of the younger man's hard cock, the pre-cum leaking a little more, exploding over his taste buds like candy.

With slow, precise movements, Steve eased both his fingers into John's hole, scissoring them in order to gradually stretch the muscle in the way he knew John liked and also to cause as little pain as possible.

As he did so, he moved his other hand to expertly stroke John's cock, in order to distract him from the obtrusive fingers. John barely even noticed the intrusion however, as he let out a slutty moan, thrusting involuntarily into Steve's hand, the movement causing the other man's fingers to slide out before sliding back in.

"Steve please, I want you inside of me now" John moaned looking at his lover's eyes taken aback by the raw emotion showing in them. Steve nodded rubbing his cock a few times to coat in pre cum before laying over John, lining up to his entrance. Ever so slowly, to slowly for Johns liking, Steve eased himself forward, the head of his throbbing member breaching the tight ring of muscle, and eliciting a gasp of expected pain from John, as his hand flew to his mouth to bite down on his knuckles. Steve eyed him carefully, forcing the gut-wrenching lust back, to be completely sure John wasn't harmed.

Once he was sure John was okay, he inhaled deeply, abs clenching, his fingers digging into the soft skin of John's thighs, as he bit his cheek, before rolling his hips forward, pleased with the groan of pleasure that erupted from John, the brunette's other hand darting down to frantically stroke himself, as Steve gently pulled himself out, gradually slow, and then pistoned his hips forward.

He buried himself completely inside John's body, gasping a hot breath, as his tight walls clenched along the length of his member, massaging it and causing Steve's eyes to roll back in his head, nearly Cumming right then. "John, your still as tight as when we first done this. God it's enough to make me cum right now" he whispered in his lovers ear as he set a slow movement which had them both groaning with pleasure. Steve quickly found the spot which had his lover writhing below him in ecstasy.

Increasing the speed a little he hit John's prostate in quick succession whilst grabbing the younger man's forgotten cock in his hand. John began to thrust into his hand as he let go, succumbing to the sexual high that he had been declined earlier. "I love you John" Steve groaned as he pistoned into the man with such force it made the bed creak.

"I love you to Steve" John replied in a strangled tone as his body arched off the bed "Fuck…oh god Steve…I'm" his words became a jumble of incoherent mumblings as thick white cum spurted from his cock, coating his abs and chest with pearls of his creamy essence. His eyes screwed shut as he continued to ride the rollercoaster of bliss as Steve continued thrusting frantically. The sight of John losing control was his own undoing as he followed suit seconds later, he felt his warm cum lining the inside of John. He gently collapsed on top of his lover, subconsciously burying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling it.

Neither could speak, both their orgasms having been too much for their bodies, and they simply lay there, thoroughly exhausted. Steve was the first to break the spell by getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom to return seconds later with a wet cloth. Silently he washed John down, his touches nothing but loving as he stared at his lover's face. Memorising every contour of his face he raised his eyes to be met with blazing baby blues staring back at him, love shining through them. "I love you Steve"

Moving back in the bed, he made room for Steve to slip in next to him. Steve lay next to the John and pulled him into his arms. John lay his head on his lovers chest listening to his heart beat when Steve spoke "I love you" John smiled "I love you too baby" John spoke smiling. He was back where he was meant to be, now he, Steve and the could be the family they needed to be.

**Please Review…**


	30. The Hart's Day Out

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

The day was a free day for Bret. The reunion group had been going well, after the night Bret rescued John, the four men were closer than ever. Steve and Bret had proudly shown off John and Adam at the luncheon the next day and at a dinner the next night. Now there was some free time till the next event.

Bret had planned a day of canoeing on Lady Bird Lake, with a picnic on Red Bud Island. In the evening they were going on the Bat Paddle. Bret had arranged with the hotel to make a nice picnic lunch and drive them to the lake.

"Be sure to pack jeans and warm shirts for the Bat Paddle. It will be much cooler on the water at night." Bret said as Adam packed a backpack for the trip.

"Okay bear. I guess we need a blanket." Adam pondered as he neatly packed two pairs of jeans. "No, the hotel is providing one as part of the picnic. Don't forget the sun screen and your headache bag." Bret said making a mental checklist. He tossed in a book of poetry, he loved reading them to Adam.

"Got it. Gosh, can you imagine doing something on the spur of the moment like this with kids." Adam laughed, sometimes he was glad it was just them. "I'm sure you would manage, you're great at organizing things." Bret said with a soft kiss to Adam's cheek making the blond blush.

The couple were dressed in matching board shorts. They were pink with black stripes down the sides, each black stripe sported four white stars. They had on white t-shirts and sneakers. Both men had sunglasses on top of their heads.

The last thing Adam packed was their digital camera that was in a plastic bag. The blond had put everything in plastic bags he'd gotten from the hotel. He had also attached a "floater" to his medicine bag. The large yellow foam floater would make the bag rise to the top if their canoe happened to tip over.

Bret took a closer look at his boy, he felt something was off with his blond, "Baby boy, you don't have a headache now do you?" Bret asked his tone full of concern. "No bear, honest. I feel great, I'm looking forward to this. I love the water, you know that." Adam replied in an honest tone of voice. Bret wasn't sure, but he also knew Adam wouldn't lie about his headaches, so he brushed away his thoughts and kissed his blond.

"Tell me about the Bat Paddle again" Adam asked as sat on the bed, they had some time before they had to leave.

"We'll paddle about two miles up to the Congress Avenue Bridge. It's the home of the world's largest urban bat population. We will watch about one and half million bats flying off for their nightly feeding. It really is something to see. The guys and I did the trip several times over our college years." Bret said excitedly, he loved the trip and was looking forward to sharing with Adam for the first time.

"A million and half bats? I just can't imagine it!" Adam said just as excitedly. "Yes back in 1980 when the bridge was built, the crevices under the bridge made a perfect roost, there were already bats around, but with the bridge, thousands more joined the colony. At first people were scared of them so they petitioned to have them destroyed. A group called Bat Conservation International stepped in." Bret paused for a moment and took a sip of water, then continued his fascinating history of the bats of Austin.

"They told the people of Austin the truth about the bats. How gentle and useful they are. They consume ten to twenty thousand pounds of insects nightly including ones that can be harmful to crops. So now they are loved, protected and appreciated " Bret said with a smile to his blond.

"What kind are they?" Adam asked curiously. He was enthralled with Bret's knowledge and history of the Bat Paddle.

"Mexican free tails. They migrate up each spring, they roost in different places in the South Western United States. Here's something else interesting, most of them are females. In early June each one gives birth to a single baby bat, called a pup. Now, get this babe, when they are birthed a pup weighs about one third the same as it's mother. That would be like you giving birth to a forty or fifty pound baby!" Bret said in a "fantastic" tone of voice.

"Good lord, those poor momma bats! How do they keep up with that many babies?" Adam again asked curiously.

"The babies are pink and hairless at first, but they grow rapidly, in about five weeks. Their mothers teach them to fly and hunt. Until then though, the mom's nurse their babies and each one can locate her own pup among the thousands by it's distinctive voice and scent. Sadly though, humans are still their biggest threat, there are always a few that fear them. The conservationists are constantly on the job." Bret finished telling about the wonderful creatures.

"I really can't wait to see them now. I'm just glad human babies are "normal" sized!" Adam laughed as he took Bret's offered hand, it was time to leave for their picnic.

The newlyweds were greeted in the lobby by a pretty hotel concierge named Beth. "Hi, I'm Beth, I'll be driving you to the lake. Your picnic is all prepared and we rented a canoe as requested. Right this way please gentlemen." Beth opened the lobby door and led the writer and his young spouse to the waiting limo.

As Beth opened the limo door she smiled at Bret, "I sure do enjoy your books. I hope Owen finds Price's killer." the woman said excitedly. "Thank you very much. I just finished book six, it should be out in a couple of months and I hope you'll enjoy the new story." Bret replied warmly.

The couple got into the limo. It was Adam's first ride in one, Bret laughed as his boy explored buttons and compartments like a child. "Oh a TV! And a DVD player! Oh a sun roof." Adam said happily, Bret just let him play.

It only took them about ten minutes to get to the Rowing Dock. A rental and boating club on Lady Bird Lake.

Beth stopped the limo and opened the door for the couple. "Enjoy your day, and just call when you're ready to return." Beth said, as she handed the large picnic basket to the writer. Adam took the blanket and their backpack from her as well, Beth was a strong girl.

"Thank you Miss Beth. If you want, I'll autograph one of my books for you, just find me." Bret said with a friendly smile. "Oh thank you Mr. Hart! I hope you and the other Mr. Hart have a wonderful day. The canoe reservations are in your name." Beth said as she waved good bye to the couple.

Adam followed Bret down to the rental booth where the writer gave his name. The clerk nodded and Bret paid for a days canoe rental, then he went ahead and made their reservations for the evening's Bat Paddle.

The man led the couple to a waiting canoe. He helped load their picnic basket and backpack into the center of the canoe. The clerk then helped them into their life vests and held the boat as the couple got in, Bret in back, Adam in front. They pushed off and began to paddle towards the Red Bud Island.

"I'm glad we've canoed before. We had fun then too. We make a good paddle team." Adam said as he and Bret easily rowed the boat. "That was fun, and you sure learned not to grab tree branches overhead." Bret laughed at the memory of the dumped boat. "And to keep everything in plastic bags!" Adam added with his own chuckle.

Adam laughed as he felt a baseball cap plop onto his head. Bret had packed them at the last minute, and the blond was glad. "Thanks bear" Adam said as he blew a kiss to his spouse.

It took them a little over half an hour to lazily paddle up to Red Bud Island. They rowed up to the place Bret had picnicked once before. It was on the quieter eastern side of the island.

Red Bud Island was a place where people could let their dogs run free from the leash, but because it was a weekday, the island was fairly deserted. Bret had known this and that's why he wanted to go during the week.

Bret led Adam to his favorite spot. It was flat clear area surrounded on three sides by trees and the open side had a great view of the lake. It was a perfect place for a romantic picnic.

The Hart's spread out the large red plaid blanket in the shade of the trees. The basket was really a fancy cooler/basket combination, so they could leave their lunch for a while and take a walk.

Hand in hand the newlyweds strolled along the wide, well managed hiking trail. Bret stopped and picked a beautiful daisy and put it behind Adam's left ear with a soft kiss to Adam's smiling mouth. "I love you Adam" Bret whispered softly. "I love you Bret, so very much." Adam whispered back, he laid his head on Bret's shoulder as they walked.

They headed back to their picnic area. Bret sat on the blanket and pulled Adam down into his lap, making the blond giggle.

The writer pulled his spouse in for a deep kiss, his tongue lapped at Adam's bottom lip and the blond granted his husband permission as he parted his lips. Their tongues danced together as Adam moaned softly. Bret's hand threaded through the long blond locks of his spouse, while the other caressed his abdomen. Adam's arms were wrapped around Bret's neck, his fingers playing in the dark curls.

They finally broke the long kiss. Adam opened the cooler/basket. There was bread, meat, cheeses and fruit plate with grapes, melons, pineapple, various berries with cans of iced tea and a few bottles of water. It was a nice choice of food for a picnic.

The couple fed each other, nibbling at lips and fingers along with the food. It was sensual and romantic, but not sexual, they were just enjoying each others company.

After they finished eating they peeled off their t-shirts, slathered sunscreen on each other and laid there soaking up the afternoon sun.

About three in the afternoon, Adam bolted up and vomited up his lunch in the near by bushes. He felt awful, both freezing and burning up at the same time. Bret was on his heels, he held Adam's hair back out of the way and wiped his face with a napkin. When he was done, Adam rinsed his mouth out.

"Sick bear, cold and hot" Adam said shakily. At first Bret thought heat stroke, but Adam didn't have any real signs of it. Bret helped Adam into his shirt and kept a wet towel over his neck. The author then packed up the canoe, while he was gone Adam threw up again.

Bret was extremely worried, it was a long trip back to the rental dock, thankfully their canoe had a trolling motor for emergencies.

"Can you make it back to the Rental Dock or do I need the EMS boat, baby?" Bret asked Adam, who was now sitting, slowly sipping sipping water, then spitting it out, he didn't want too much cold water on his tummy.

"Canoe. I'm better now, just need to rest before the Bat Paddle." Adam said his voice was still shaky. "No bats tonight baby. We can try again, later in the week, come on." Bret helped Adam up. The blond was weak in the knees, Bret picked his spouse up bridal style, then sat him on the front seat of the canoe.

Thankfully the trolling motor fired up and the canoe headed towards the Rental Dock Bret pulled out his cell phone and called the hotel, he sent for the limo. Beth assured him she would leave immediately.

The author had to stop twice for Adam to throw up again. This time the motion of the boat made him ill. Bret made up his mind Adam was going to the hospital, to replace vital fluids if nothing else.

They finally arrived at the Rental Dock. The limo was waiting and Adam was picked up and carried by a worried husband, he settled Adam down on the limo seat, then went to unload the canoe.

"All taken care of Mr. Hart." Beth said as she put the trunk lid down and handed Bret their backpack. "Thank you Miss Beth, and please, it's Bret. Take us to the a hospital please." Bret said worriedly, sliding into the limo.

"Yes, Sir." Beth said a worried expression on her face. Bret's husband had looked so pale. She drove them as quickly as possible to the Seton Medical Center, the best hospital in town, and the eleventh best hospital in the state. They arrived and Beth hurried in to get a wheel chair, she came out nurse in tow almost before Bret could open the limo door.

"Come on baby." Bret said as he helped Adam into the wheel chair. "Should I wait Mr...Bret?" Beth asked the worried writer. "No, I'll call a cab, he may have to spend the night. Please see our pack to our room, and thank you Beth, you are wonderful." Bret said as he followed Adam and the nurse.

"I will, my pleasure. Get better Mr. Hart." Beth said after them. The blond woman turned and left, worried about her hotel's patrons. She would see to them personally when they returned.

Bret briefly explained to the nurse what happened while he filled out the paper work. He didn't mess with the time consuming insurance, he just handed over his rarely used gold card, he was soon back in the cubical with his husband.

Adam already had an IV going to replace fluids. "Scared bear, hate needles." Adam whimpered. "I'm here baby, bear is here." Bret cooed softly, and held the blonds free hand, and stroked his brow gently.

The doctor soon appeared, "Hi, I'm Dr. Angle. Tell me a little bit more what happened." the doctor asked Bret. Bret explained how Adam went from fine to ill and how he felt hot, cold and dizzy and how many times he threw up.

"I think maybe it was too much sun and heat, but I would like to draw some blood. There has been a nasty virus going around, and I want to rule it out, okay?" the doctor asked with a raised brow.

"Of course Doctor." Bret signed the papers. He held Adam's hand while they drew blood and helped him as Adam filled the urine sample container with a blush.

"I'll put a rush on these, back in a while. Just relax son, let the IV do it's work, you will be fine." the doctor said with a friendly smile.

"See, you'll be fine baby. If you do have a virus, you're in the best hospital." Bret said in a reassuring tone. "I'm sorry bear. I felt fine earlier. I was just laying there and I got so dizzy. I do feel much better now." Adam's voice did sound stronger, the shakiness was gone.

"I'm sure you just got over heated on a full stomach. You said it happened after your air hockey game. So I'm sure heat and full tummy aren't your best friends." Bret said, trying to keep it light.

An hour later just as the nurse was removing Adam's empty IV bag, Dr. Angle returned. Bret and Adam were sitting on the bed, the younger man's head rested on his husband's strong shoulder.

The Doctor sat down in a chair facing them, he had a chart in his hand, he flipped the pages smiling as he read the results. "Well Adam, you are virus free, but there is an explanation, you are about six weeks pregnant." the man said with a grin.

The couple looked at each other, then the doctor, then at each other, then one more time at the doctor, "What?" they asked together.

"You are about six weeks pregnant. You just happen to get morning sickness early and at odd times, it happens that way sometimes, more in males than females. I'll give you a prescription for severe nausea and prenatal vitamins. Also, I see you take migraine shots once in a while, you should know, they are safe and take them as you need them. You're migraines could increase, that too is normal, but if they get too frequent, tell your doctor. Of course do see your doctor as soon as you can." Doctor Angle finished talking to the couple.

"Are...I'm...really...baby...me...a baby?" Adam couldn't form a sentence. "Oh Adam, baby. I'm so proud of you. We're having a baby!" Bret's eyes filled with tears. "Bear? A baby, I'm having a baby? I'm having a baby!" Adam's eyes teared up as well. They kissed deeply, Bret's hand automatically went to Adam's abdomen.

"Congratulations. You're free to go, just get some rest, you'll feel fine in the morning. Give these papers to your doctor." Angle said, as he folded the papers and placed them in an envelope that was in a slot in the metal chart case.

"Thank you, oh thank you!" Adam said shaking the doctor's hand. "Yes, thank you." Bret added as he also shook the doctor's hand.

The doctor left the couple alone. They kissed again deeply. Bret helped Adam off the table.

"Careful baby, can you...oh never mind." Bret said as he scooped Adam up and carried him bridal style to the front desk. Adam just smiled and wrapped his arms around Bret's neck.

Still in his husband's arms, Adam laughed as he signed the papers and the nurse smiled at how sweet the couple was.

"Is there a taxi rank outside?" Bret asked the nurse. "Yes, out and to the left, and congratulations." she said happily. "Thank you" the couple said at the same time.

Bret carried Adam out to the taxi rank. Hart finally put Adam down and helped him into the waiting taxi.  
Soon, after a stop at a pharmacy they were at the Hilton, Adam was back in Bret's arms as they entered the hotel. Beth was working the front desk.

"How is Mr. Hart?" She asked as she came out from behind the desk. "I'm fine and please it's Adam. Thank you for all your help today." Adam said warmly. "You're welcome, I am glad you are okay. If you need anything just call. I'll be here till tomorrow evening." Beth informed the couple. They thanked her again, and Bret carried Adam to the bank of elevators.

In their room, Bret very gently and tenderly put Adam down on the bed. He knelt on the floor between Adam's legs. He nuzzled his cheek against Adam's stomach.

"I love you little baby. I promise to try to be the best poppa I can be. You have the most beautiful daddy in the world. You already so loved my little Hart." Bret openly wept with emotion. "Oh Bretty." Adam said softly as he ran his fingers through Bret's dark curls.

"Our child Adam, our dream come true. Thank you, thank you for sheltering our child. I'll be here for you both, every step of the way. What ever either of you need, I'll provide it. I love you both so damn much." Bret said as the tears finally fell onto his cheeks, then on to Adam's belly.

Adam just wept at Bret's tender words, he pulled Bret up and kissed him with all his loving passion and emotions.

Bret gently removed his husband's clothes, he constantly kissed Adam's belly, whispering softly to the growing baby living inside. The writer laid his blond down then stripped off his own clothes.

The bear looked down at his beautiful cub. Adam's hair was spread out over the pillow, his right hand was by his face palm up, his left hand rested gently on his abdomen. His long legs were stretched out flat. Bret just couldn't stop the tears that fell from his brown eyes, as Adam's green eyes looked at him. They were filled with so much love and Bret knew it was all for him.

The curly haired man laid down next to his beloved. Adam automatically curled into him. "I love you" Bret whispered as he wrapped Adam in his arms, kissing the blond with a slow, burning passion.

During the kiss, Adam's long slender fingers wrapped around his husband's cock and started stroking. Bret moaned softly, his breathing became more rapid.

The writer gasped as the had was replaced by Adam's hot, wet mouth. His fingers tangled in the golden silk of Adam's hair. "Feels so good my cub" Bret growled softly. It was the growl he used only when hew was in sexual bliss with his blond.

Adam moved to lay between Bret's strong thighs, as he began feasting on his husband's cock like it was the last delicious piece of food left on earth.

It didn't take long for Bret to pull away from the wonderful mouth, "I want to cum inside you." Bret husked out. "Yes, want you in me my handsome bear." Adam whimpered as he slid up and straddled Bret's hips. He lined his husband's cock up with his unprepared pucker and slowly slid himself down.

The burn and pain was almost too much as his hole was stretched open by Bret's hard, thick shaft. The pain crossed over his face as he mewled. "Easy baby, I've got you." Bret husked out as the tight, hot channel gripped his cock.

The writer reached out and took Adam's cock in his hand and began stroking. Adam's body relaxed at the touch and he was able to take Bret in fully. The blond rolled his hips causing the writers cock to hit the bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Wait. Is this alright? The baby?" Bret was suddenly worried about his unborn child as he stilled Adam's hips. "We're fine poppa, I promise." Adam said, bending his body to kiss his spouse softly.

Reassured, Bret let go of Adam and thrust his hips, driving his cock against the blonds prostate, the feeling made Adam moan deeply as he began riding Bret's cock in earnest.

Bret stroked Adam's cock in tempo with the blonds movements riding his shaft. With a low growl the writer suddenly flipped them over, he wanted that young, hot body writhing under him.

A strong hand grasped the blonds wrists and pulled Adam's arms up over his head pinning him down. Bret thrust his hips and drove his shaft back into Adam's pleasure tunnel. The blond's muscles contracted around his cock, pulling him in deeper as the younger mans long legs wrapped around his hips. The older man's free hand circled the blond's shaft. Adam thrust his hips and fucked his spouses hand.

Both of them were covered in a light sheen of sweat, enhancing the tans they had gotten earlier in the day. Adam's cock erupted as the blond cried out in sexual pleasure. Bret answered with a growl of Adam's name as he filled his lover to overflowing. He gently pulled out his flaccid cock. The author lapped at Adam's thighs then his belly mixing their release on his tongue. He kissed Adam, sharing their combined essence they relished in the loving, erotic act of intimacy.

"I'm going to enjoy this while I can. When little Hart arrives we can't sleep like this. But I won't care." Bret said as he inhaled deeply of the erotic scent. He pulled Adam against him.

"I'll miss it too, but I'd rather have the baby. The doctor really said it? I'm really pregnant bear?" Adam asked still in awe of the news. "Yes he did. Or dream is real now. Our child is in here. The result of our love for each other. I'm so proud of you." Bret said softly.

"I'll shelter our child, I promise Bret. I'll give you a beautiful baby." Adam said with a yawn. "Sleep my babies, you both need the rest. I love you." Bret said pulling Adam in closer. "I love you. Can't wait to tell Johnny." Adam said as he curled against his husband. The newlyweds fell asleep happily protecting their unborn child.

Their dream had finally come true, baby Hart was on the way.

**Please Review…**


	31. Romancing John

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"Wow Johnny, you look…..Amazing. Breathtaking." Steve said as he took in the image of John. Tonight he had decided to spoil himself and his lover by going to an expensive restaurant in down town Austin. It was a classy restaurant and John looked amazing. John was dressed in his Black Calvin Klein Solid PV Wool Pant, his Blue and White Type Z Windom Button Down Shirt, his Black Calvin Klein Solid PV Wool Jacket and his Black Calvin Klein Garwin Dress Shoes. John blushed at Steve's words. "You look sexy as well baby" John said, Steve smiled. He was looking very dapper this evening. He was in his Black Calvin Klein Micro Stripe Dylan Pants, his Black Calvin Klein Non-Iron XLA Stretch Contemporary Shirt, his Black Calvin Klein Jeans Sueded Velvet Blazer and his Black Calvin Klein Emerson Dress Shoes. Steve smiled and kissed John and grabbed his phone, wallet and room key and they headed downstairs.

There was a taxi waiting for them so they got in and Steve told the driver where to go. John snuggled into Steve's chest as they drove he ahd never worn anything so nice before and he had never felt so loved and so wanted before, even his own parent's never treated him as well as Steve and the other's had. The taxi arrived at the restaurant and Steve paid the bill and walked inside with John, holding John's hand tight. They walked in and Steve told the hostess his name and they were seated straight away, they were seated in a corner, with nice candlelight, John smiled, the place was so fancy and romantic.

He and Steve sat down and their waitress came over. "Hi there my name is Jessica, I will be your waitress for this evening. What can I start you with?" she asked. "I'll have a Budweiser." Steve said, John smiled. "And I'll have a sparkling water" John said, she smiled. "I'll be right back, have a look over the menu" she said, John and Steve smiled and they looked over their menus. "Everything sounds so nice" John said, Steve smiled. "Get anything you like baby, I wanna have a three course meal, we deserve this." Steve said John smiled. Jessica came back with their drinks and she smiled at them. "OK then, can I get you your starters?" she asked. "Yes, I'll start with the Parsnip And Garlic Bisque" Steve said. "And you Sir?" she asked John. "I'll have the Oven Roasted Root Vegetable Salad." John said, she smiled. "Shouldn't be too long." She said leaving them to it.

"This place is amazing." John said, Steve smiled. "Yeah it is. I am glad we could get away to do this." Steve said, John smiled. "Thank-you for this Steve. It means so much that you want to spoil me like this." John said Steve smiled. "I'm not only all about burgers and shakes" Steve said, John laughed at him. Jessica came back and handed John and Steve their starters, John and Steve smiled at one another and started eating their food. "Oh my god, this is so yummy" John said, Steve laughed, he was just glad that John was enjoying his time with him, in Austin and he had to admit, the food was amazing. They finished off their starters and ordered their mains. Steve ordered the Gingerbread-Pecan Crusted Pork Belly and John ordered the Prime Aged Filet Mignon. Once they had their food they started eating.

"So Brock is a big guy." Steve said, John looked at him. John sighed. "Yeah he is. It was a mistake for me to be with him. He wasn't the man I wanted." John said. "Or deserved. You are. I am so blessed and lucky to be here. With you." John said, Steve smiled and reached over and took John's hand in his own. "I'm the lucky one, to have met you, to have you and the baby in my life." Steve said, John smiled. "I am so glad I met you Steve, you're like my own personal saviour." John said Steve smiled and kissed the back of John's hand, he loved John so much.

They finished off dinner and Steve paid off the bill and they left. They decided to catch a cab close to the hotel, then get out and walk the rest of the way. Steve wrapped his arm around John's shoulders and held him close. He loved having John in his arms he really did. They were getting closer to the hotel when John looked up and froze walking in their direction was Brock and Paul. Steve looked from John to in front of them and growled, he pushed John behind him and he got right in Brock's face. "If you EVER, and I mean EVER come near John again I will sick Bret on you and trust me you Neanderthal you won't want that. You think you're some badass fighter, you aint seen nothing until you've seen Bret Hart, ask Heyman" Steve spit out. He backed off and grabbed John's hand.

Brock looked at John with a meaningful look. A look that said 'This isn't over' John swallowed hard and left with Steve he knew Brock wasn't done and it scared him but as long as he had Steve and the other's he felt safe. They got back to the hotel and went back up to their room. Steve headed to the bathroom and John undressed to his underwear. Steve walked into the bedroom and saw John laying there in nothing but his underwear, he smiled he loved this boy so much.

Steve walked over to the door and locked it before removing his shoes, socks, shirt and pants. He climbed back onto the bed hovering over John. When he saw the love in John's eyes he smiled and leaned down and kissed John in a soft lingering passionate kiss.

Slipping his tongue into John's mouth massaging John's tongue with his own. The pulled apart and Steve went to work on John's neck he traced the scar with his fingers before tracing it with his tongue. That scar really turned Steve on one of the many things about John that turned Steve on.

He nipped at the scar casing John to hiss in pain. He then went to work on the other side of John's neck sucking on it hoping to cause a love bite. He licked around John's ear causing John to moan. "How bad do you want it...want me?" Steve asked John's breath hitched as Steve began rubbing him through his underwear. "So…So…Bad baby please." John begged. Steve smiled he loved it when John begged. He bit down on John's ear before moving down John's body leaving a trail of kisses and bites on John's collarbone. He wrapped his mouth around John's nipples sucking them hard until they were hard nubs. He went back to licking at John's baby bump he loved that John was having a child, John was just amazing.

Steve went to work on John's naval licking around it then he thrusted his tongue in causing John to buck his hips. John was getting impatient he wanted Steve bad. "Stop teasing!" John growled causing Steve to laugh he licked around the band of John's underwear before pulling them down. John's hard cock sprung out the tip glistening with pre come.

He bent down and licked John's tip. He ran his tongue along the underside of John's penis John was moaning. "Please…please Steve." John pleaded Steve obeyed John's plea and sucked on John's mushroom head he slowly took all of John into his mouth inch by inch. He was licking all around John's member his pace got quicker but harder John had his hands on Steve's head urging him deeper until Steve deep throated him. "Ooooooohhhhhh." John moaned when he felt his cock touch the back of Steve's throat Steve was a fucking expert at blowing him that was for sure.

John's head was thrashing about he was gonna come but Steve pulled away causing John to whine in protest Steve smiled and kissed his lover hard on the lips letting John taste his own juices that were on Steve's tongue. Steve got up and pulled his own underwear off and stroked himself a few times Steve was just watching him it was the best sight in the world. Steve climbed back on to of John and caressed his face. "Relax baby I've got something much better than my mouth." John nodded.

"How do you want me tonight Steve?" John asked Steve smirked "get on your hands and knees." John smiled and did what Steve asked shaking his as in Steve's face. "I love this ass." Steve said as he slapped John's firm ass a few times before slicking up a finger and sliding into John's tight hole.

John hissed in pain it always stung a little bit but he started relax when Steve pulled out his finger and went back in with two. Steve started scissoring John trying to stretch him so Steve wouldn't hurt him. "baby you're so fuckin tight." Steve moaned "oh yeeeeeaaaah." John moaned as Steve struck his prostate. Steve smirked and started prodding at John's prostate loving the sounds escaping John's mouth. "inside me now!" John yelled Steve smiled. He lotioned up his hard cock and slowly entered John pushing into John's tight passage.

"So….so…tight." Steve moaned he pulled out so that the tip of his dick was only left in John before he slammed back into John hard and fast. He reached around in front of John and took hold of John's hard dick and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Steve's other hand was digging his nails into John's hips. Every time Steve thrusted John would push back against Steve making him go deeper. "Just like that baby." John moaned "you like that Jay me pounding into you." John nodded as he was having trouble making a coherent sentence Steve was a god in the bedroom.

"So close Johnny….." John nodded emphatically "me too babe….oh fuuuuuck." John screamed as he came all over the sheets and Steve's hand. Steve pulled his hand away from John's dick and placed it on John's hip. He started getting faster and harder with his thrusts. As Steve thrusted into John, John clenched his ass around Steve's cock. "Fuuuuuuuck!" Steve screamed as he came inside of John.

They collapsed back on the bed together panting, Steve grinned and pulled John closer, "Thank-you." He said to his lover John just smiled, glad that they were together and most of all happy.

**Please Review…**


	32. Baby Hart And Bats

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"Good morning little Hart" Bret said softly as he kissed Adam's naked belly. The blond was fresh out of the shower, a towel low on his hips. Bret had knelt down at Adam's feet and wrapped his arms around his spouse's waist to greet his child.

Adam ran his fingers through Bret's dampish curls. He smiled softly at his husband's love for their unborn child." Baby Hart loves it's poppa" Adam whispered back.

Bret's soulful brown eyes looked up into Adam's beautiful greens, "I guess you'd know. Are you feeling alright?" Bret asked his spouse "We're fine bear. You don't have to worry every second okay?" Adam said with a small laugh.

"I'll try baby boy, it's hard not to worry. Be sure to take your pills with you. You're supposed to take them with food." Bret said, he was standing up now and was looking at the prescription bottles they had filled yesterday on the way home from the hospital.

"Randy and Wade are coming! I was afraid Wade would have an early class." Adam said as he put down his cell phone after reading the text message, then slipped into a nice light pink button down shirt.  
"Good, all my gang are going. Chris will be there too. Last chance to get them all together, the reunion committees will take over soon. Steve, Shawn, Kevin and I are on the dance committee." Bret said looking at a paper with all the meeting times on it. The last three days of the reunion would be the busiest for the committee members.

"Be sure Chris knows to play our song!" Adam said as Bret tied his shoes, making the blond laugh. "I will. I know you can still tie your shoes but, you won't in few months, I need the practice." Bret said making excuse. He just wanted pamper Adam however he could.

They were meeting everyone for breakfast at the Liberty Tavern again. Bret was going to announce their happy news, and Adam couldn't wait. "You two ready?" Don't want to be late." Bret asked as he stuck his proverbial sunglasses on top of his head. "Yes, poppa" Adam smiled. Hand in hand they left for breakfast.

Shawn, Hunter, Chris, Kevin, Mark, Glen Dwayne, Steve, John, Wade and Randy were all just settling down at the big table in the center of the room as the Hart's entered the restaurant, the hugs and kisses began in earnest.

Once again they all opted to have the breakfast buffet and they loaded their plates, especially Adam. The blond was feeling better than ever, the IV had made him feel revived and refreshed.

"Chris how is the band? They could have joined us." Adam asked his former teacher turned friend. "I asked them, but they like the free breakfast, but it's also our Bible Study time. I'll make mine up later, I get just as much fellowship with you guys." Chris said warmly.

"I didn't know that, I'm impressed Chris. I knew I liked your group for a reason." Shawn smiled. "Thanks Shawn, come in the morning, about this time if you want to join us." Chris offered the lawyer the invitation.

"How are your classes going boys?" Bret asked Randy and Wade. "Good" they answered together.

Randy then spoke, "I was wondering, I have to write a paper for my English class. Would you look at it? Maybe correct my mistakes?" Adam's best friend asked the writer. "Of course I will, but I won't fix your mistakes. I'll point them out and show you what's wrong." Bret replied honestly. Bret Hart was also a qualified teacher. "Thanks. I'll email it to Adam when I'm done." Randy said gratefully.

"Be sure to come to the barbecue party before the game, that includes, you Chris and of course Randy and Wade." Kevin said to the table. Everyone assured him they would be there. They were looking forward to the delicious food.

Finally Bret thought the time was right for their news. He stood up and tapped his juice glass with his butter knife to get the tables full attention.

"Hey guys if I could have your attention for a few minutes please." Bret said to the group of men at the table. Everyone put their forks or cups down and turned to look at Bret, worry crossed some of the faces and curiosity on others.

"Yesterday Adam and I went out for a picnic on Red Bud Island. He got really sick and I took him to the hospital (several gasps went up). They gave Adam an IV and did some tests. The doctor said there was a virus going around." Bret paused to take a sip of water. Adam chuckled to himself, he knew Bret was dragging out the story to tease their friends.

"Well, when the doctor got the test results back it wasn't a virus. It's a baby. Adam is about six weeks pregnant." Bret finally said with a sheepish smirk.

Everyone was silent while the news sunk in. Then all at once the congratulations, tears (Shawn and John) and hugs started. Even Mark had a shine in his eyes which was a rare thing, but Adam was special to him, like the son he never had.

Randy and John were all over a laughing Adam, nearly drowning him in hugs and kisses.

"AdAd, I'm so thrilled for you! I can't wait to spoil the baby!" Randy said with another kiss to Adam's flushed cheek. "I'm so excited RanRan, but I'm scared too." Adam bit his lip, he would only ever admit his fears to Randy or John.

"What are you scared of sweetie?" Randy asked, pulling up Bret's empty chair, so he could sit closer to his friend. "I just don't want anything to happen. I don't want Bret to get off track with his writing, worrying about me." Adam said to his friend. ..

John had been listening as well, "I worried about that too, I mean something going wrong, but you just take the best care of yourself you can, you'll be fine." John smiled and spoke assuredly.

"John's right, and Bret's a professional, he won't fall behind, you know how he is." Randy added his opinion. "You guys are right. I'm so lucky to have you as friends." Adam pulled his friends to him and hugged them hard.

"Congratulations dog. I know how much you and Adam wanted this." Kevin said with a slap to Bret's back. "Thanks man. Yeah, I didn't realize though how much I did want it till the doctor told us. Then it was all I wanted, I understood how Adam felt even more." Bret said honestly.

"You will make a great poppa. You have plenty of experience coming from eleven brothers and sisters." Kevin teased. "I do have diaper changing experience, that's for sure. I just have to remember to keep writing and not fuss over Adam all the time." Bret said thoughtfully.

"I won't let you forget, don't worry about that!" Shawn piped in. "Good, I'll need the prodding." Bret laughed softly.

"I'm so happy for you Adam, I know how much you wanted this." Chris said with a hug to his former student. "Thanks Chris. Listen you will play our song at the dance?" Adam asked the band front man.

"That Cohen song right? Dance Me Till The End Of Love?" Chris asked, making sure he had the right song. "Yeah I know it's not the Walls forte, but I would appreciate it." Adam said with a smile. "You got it kid." Chris replied as he hugged Adam again.

The chatting and congratulations kept up for the next hour. They were all so happy for the newlywed couple.

Finally the group broke up. Randy and Wade had classes, Chris had a rehearsal and the others had various meetings or plans for the day.

The Hart's went back up to their room. They planned on a quiet day in. Bret wanted to do some writing on the new book and Adam wanted to do some crochet work.

The writer got his spouse settled in the comfortable chair, he'd placed close to the window. He got his love a cup of hot tea and the bag of yarn and crochet supplies.

"We're fine bear, go work. You'll forget what you wanted to write. This is my fear, that you'll be too distracted to write. Please, I'm alright, and so is little Hart." Adam spoke in a worried tone.

"I promise. You two won't keep me from work, after all, I swore to provide for you both, so I have to work." Bret said with a kiss to Adam's smiling lips, then bent down and kissed the pregnant blonds belly as well.

Adam started crocheting a pink, white and black striped baby blanket. He'd been making it for John, but he decided to keep this one for their baby and make another one for his friend.

Bret had his fingers going full speed over the lap top's keyboard. He'd gotten an idea for his first part of book seven, so he wanted to write while it was fresh. The dead line for this book was a year, but he wanted to be enough ahead that he could take time when Adam would need him and when their baby was born.

After about an hour of solid work, Bret looked up. His breath hitched. The late morning sun was just right. It shown like gold around Adam, framing him like an ethereal angel. The pretty blond had fallen asleep, the crocheted blanket in his lap, his right hand on his abdomen, the sight was cute and charming.

The writer smiled, few knew that Bret was also an artist, mostly he drew cartoons. Now he pulled out his sketch book and pencils. He quietly moved to get a better position and began drawing his cub, capturing the moment forever.

Bret had almost finished when Adam started to stir, his lips smacked together, his legs stretched as did his hands, his green eyes slowly cracked open. "Bear?" Adam asked as he saw his spouse sitting across from him, sketch pad in hand. "Yes my sugar sweet?" Bret asked, he was still sketching.

"What are you doing?" Adam was fully awake and alert now. "Just drawing a bit, I wanted to take a break from writing." Bret said with a wink. "Can I see?" Adam asked, as he held out his hand for the sketch pad.

Bret chuckled, but handed the drawing pad to his blond spouse. "It's beautiful bear. I don't mean me, but the drawing it's self. You should illustrate your books." Adam said truthfully.

"Novels aren't illustrated baby, but when you want to do your children's book we'll see. I still want you to write it. It's a great idea, you know Shawn loves it and he's promised to take it to Vince personally." Bret spoke in an encouraging tone.

"Maybe little Hart will motivate me." Adam laughed. He'd had an idea for a series of children's books called Billy's Magic Box. The story was about a seven year old boy, of course named Billy. One day his father brought him a huge cardboard box to play with. When Billy went in the box he would travel to mystical places. Bret loved the idea and he encouraged Adam often to write the book.

"I hope so, I still think its a great idea. I'll help you." Bret said with a smile. "I know bear, but now I'm hungry." Adam said with a slight pout. Bret laughed, "After that huge breakfast? I'll order some room service." Bret said as he got up to call, first bending to give Adam kiss while rubbing his pregnant belly.

The author ordered a lunch of a salad, fruit and yogurt, along with iced herbal tea. When the healthy lunch arrived, Adam wasn't at all happy. He wanted a cheese burger and onion rings.

"I wanted REAL food!" Adam said with a stomping pout, as he lifted the silver lids covering the plates. Bret steeled himself, he knew Adam's hormones would rage from time to time, he would have to use his patience.

"This is real food sugar. You want to eat healthy for little Hart don't you? You can have treats sometimes, but for now, please eat this." Bret spoke gently, trying to stay calm for Adam.

Adam sighed, he knew Bret was right, this was much better for him and the baby so he sat down and ate without further complaint.

"That's my good little cub. We can grab a burger before the Bat Paddle." Bret said, happy that Adam was now content. His blond beamed at him.

After lunch Adam laid down for a nap, another promise he'd made. Bret said they would only go on the Bat Paddle if he rested. The teen really wanted to go, so he napped without argument. Bret tucked him in with a soft kiss.

Hart slipped on his glasses and went back to work, they keys clacking softly were a lullaby to Adam, it meant his bear was there, watching over him.

After another hour Bret was finished writing the introduction to the book. He always gave a synopsis of what happened in the last book, then gave a teaser of what was to come in the currant book.

Adam was laying on his left side, his right hand was over his abdomen, his left curled under his blond locks. He was smiling in his slumber, his face was relaxed and peaceful.

The writer just couldn't resist, he grabbed their digital camera. He took a few pictures of his baby. Bret then slipped into the bed behind his husband and spooned him, pulling him close, nuzzling his neck.

The newlyweds slept until four in the afternoon, it was a nice long restful sleep. Adam was the first one awake. He turned in Bret's arms and kissed his curly haired spouse.

"Wake up bear, your little Hart is hungry." Adam said with a laugh. Bret spoke but is his eyes remained closed, "Do you want room service or go out before the Paddle?" Bret's voice was deep with sleep.

"We want Arby's' " Adam said in a sure tone. Bret laughed, "Okay if my babies want Arby's' then you'll have it. Let's shower and get ready. Dress warm." Bret said as he finally opened his dark brown eyes.

By four thirty they were dressed in jeans and flannel shirts. Adam had a small pack that held water, his meds and a dry pair of socks each just in case their feet got wet.

Instead of the limo, Bret drove their truck. The limo was fun, but their truck needed to be driven it had been parked for a week.

Bret pulled up to the restaurant. He parked, got out and went around to the passenger door and helped his pregnant spouse out of the truck. He gave Adam a small kiss and rubbed his abdomen. They shared a look of deep love.

The couple decided to eat in, so Bret made Adam sit while he ordered their food.

For his blond get got the classic Beef n' Cheddar with extra horsy sauce, steak house onion rings, with a brewed iced tea to drink. Adam also wanted a cherry turnover to eat later during the Bat Paddle. Bret wisely ordered two knowing his spouse would need the energy for rowing.

For his supper the writer ordered a Market Fresh Reuben with freshly carved corned beef, melted Swiss cheese, covered with tangy sauerkraut, topped with thousand island dressing on rye bread. He had a side of curly fried and a Dr. Pepper to drink. He also ordered two apple turnovers to take on the paddle later. Bret got the gourmet chocolate chunk cookies to have now, two made an order so they could have one each. The last thing he ordered was a bottle of low fat milk for Adam. He wanted his cub to drink a lot of milk, and Adam didn't mind he loved cold milk.

The food was ready quickly and soon the two men were enjoying their meal chatting casually. Despite the difference in their ages they had so much in common that conversation was never a problem with them.

Their meal was finished and the bag of turnovers was in the backpack and the couple was now on the way to Lady Bird Lake and the nightly Bad Paddle. The newlyweds arrived at the Rowing Dock in the nick of time. This late in the summer, the tour left at seven fifteen to catch the bats flying from the bridge at around eight or eight thirty.

Bret had reserved their kayak that morning before breakfast, and he'd managed to get the last two man boat left. The tour was always popular. He could have just drive Adam to the bridge, but being on the lake was more fun and of course romantic, and will worth the fifty five dollars it cost for the kayak rental.

The tour guide made sure everyone had their life vests on and then told about the tour details.

"It's a four mile paddle, there and back. It takes about forty five minutes to get to the bridge. We'll spend about forty five minutes watching the bats, and finally it's another forty five minutes back to the dock. Don't worry if you get tired, we leave no one behind. Make sure you have plenty of water to drink and your valuables are safe. You can take your cameras at your own risk. If you drop it in the water, sorry, but we won't buy you a new one." the tour guide said, keeping it light, but serious.

The Hart's had never been in a tandem kayak before, but they actually found it easier and less work than a canoe. The only thing Bret regretted was they couldn't cuddle to watch the bats, at least in a canoe they could have, if they were careful.

As they rowed toward the Congress Avenue Bridge, they took in the Austin City Sky line, the Seaholm power plant, Auditorium Shores and other wonderful sights. It was beautiful, nearly sunset but not quite.

The tour guide was on target with the time and soon they were stopped just short of the bridge, in the guano free zone. Sometimes the bats pooped in flight, but the kayaks were in an area where the bats didn't fly over directly.

All of a sudden waves and waves of bats took flight from the bridge. Bret took pictures so Adam would be free to watch the spectacular sight. They went in several waves and the flights of bats made cloud like formations, changing the shape of the "cloud" as they flew.

The tour guide told a few interesting facts as his clients watched the bats.

"Mexican free tails can fly up to sixty miles per hour and reach altitudes of ten thousand feet as they chase migrating corn earworm moths. They can fly as many as fifty miles or more per night one way to find food. Bat guano was once used in gun powder." the tour guide said as more and more bats flew from the bridge.

Adam was just speechless with fascination, it was just as exciting as watching the falcons at home.

The tour guide explained further, "The Austin bats are the world's largest bridge colony. However, nearly twenty million free tails spend their summers at San Antonio's Bracken Bat Cave, and that is the largest colony in the world." the guide finished and just let the people watch.

"Oh bear! So exciting! I want to see this again!" Adam spoke quietly but excitedly. Bret chuckled and gave Adam his cherry turnovers and water. They snacked and watched the last of the bats.

It was a beautiful evening, the moon was large and full, the air was pleasant. The couple were now parked in their truck. Bret knew about a quiet country road where they could be alone. Adam was leaning against Bret as they sat on the tail gate of their truck.

They could see the moon over the lake, but yet still be in the isolated countryside. The place was sort of an over look. Bret had come here often in his college years, usually alone, it calmed his troubled soul.

"I'm glad I can finally share this place with you. I found a lot of personal peace here. I was so angry about so many things, losing two brothers, Dean and Owen. Fighting with my dad about being a writer. I just kept it all bottled up till it exploded on some innocent person." Bret told Adam things he hadn't completely told before, it felt good to finally tell his spouse some of the things about his past.

"I'm glad you changed. I'm glad Steve saved you from that fight and you became friends because of it. Thank you for sharing with me. I love you." Adam said quietly, kissing Bret softly.

Bret laid Adam down in the back of the truck and made soft, sweet love to his blond baby, afterwards they just sat there quietly for several hours, till after two in the morning.

Bret Hart carried a sleeping Adam Hart up to their hotel room. He placed his blond in the bed and stripped him down to his boxers without waking him, he stripped off as well, then climbed in the bed. They were securely wrapped in each others arms.

Bret's hand was on Adam's abdomen with the blonds hand over his spouses. Baby Hart was loved and protected by both it's parents.

It had been a wonderful lazy day and evening. Little did they know, Bret's past would soon be catching up with them.

**Please Review…**


	33. Shopping Turns Bad

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

John and Steve headed back up to their room and John decided to change, he felt a little hot earlier at breakfast and being pregnant made him even more hotter.

He dressed in his White True Religion Isaac Cargo Shorts, his Blue Volcom 80 's Art Short Sleeve Tee, his White Linen Front Cardigan and his White and Black Reef Fanning Prints Flip Flops.

Steve smiled at him. "Hey I have a meeting with the reunion dance committee with Bret, will you be OK?" Steve asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I wanted to go out anyway, maybe do a little shopping and get Adam something for him and the baby." John said Steve smiled.

"OK. Sounds good, here take the credit card" Steve said. "No I have cash it's fine Steve." John said, Steve smiled. "OK then, keep your phone on though and if you need me, call OK?" Steve said, John smiled and nodded.

"I will." John said. "And remember to eat." He added, John laughed and nodded, he grabbed his phone, wallet and Steve handed him the car keys.

"Take the SUV. I don't need it." he said, John smiled and leaned up and kissed Steve deeply. "I'll see you later" John said Steve smiled and nodded, John left the hotel room and headed downstairs, he handed the valet the car ticket and soon Steve's Expedition came up, John smiled and got in and headed off to the shops.

He got to the small area of shops and parks, he rathered to go there than to a large shopping mall, big crowds wasn't his type of thing. John got out of the car and locked it up.

He walked into the first store and just looked around. He didn't know what he wanted to get Adam or the baby but he knew that when he saw it he would know. He was so happy for Adam and Bret they deserved it.

He was also glad that he wasn't the only pregnant guy anymore, no one really understood how John felt a lot of the time, yes there was AMAZING moments when pregnant but being sick, sore and tired all the time annoyed John to no end, another good thing was the high libido he had, that was a good thing, especially because now he had Steve to help him pleasure him. John blushed to himself as the thoughts came.

He continued walking through the store he was really happy lately, well except for all the Brock incidents, that was the one thing annoying him.

He just didn't understand what Brock wanted, it wasn't the baby, he knew that, so it made no sense to him whatsoever of what Brock wanted, it confused him. It wasn't like Brock even wanted John again. He just wanted to cause issues and John wished he would just leave him and his son or daughter alone.

John was finally happy and safe again and Brock always had to come and ruin things. He shook his head from his thoughts and continued walking through the aisles of the store.

He came to the book section and went to the pregnancy section. He smiled when he saw 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' he thought Adam would like to have that.

John had a copy and it really helped him understand what was happening to him. He grabbed the book and put it in his little basket, he then looked for something else that had helped him during this pregnancy.

He found it finally it was 'The Pregnancy Journal: A Day-to-Day Guide to a Healthy and Happy Pregnancy' John loved reading it. He put the journal into his basket and went on with his shopping.

He looked in the baby section. He didn't know what to get, because he didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl. So he decided to get something neutral for the baby.

He found some nice white knitted blankets and grabbed them and finally he picked out a FAO Schwarz Safari Collection 16 inch Large Sitting Sidney Monkey. He grabbed it and looked around just wanting to see what was around.

He wanted to get an idea of what he could do for the baby's nursery. He knew he and Steve really needed to sit down and talk about things.

About what was going to happen with them, when the baby came. John had doubts that Steve wouldn't be able to handle it, being a parent to another man's child it was hard.

John loved Steve and he knew in his heart that he wanted to be with him forever but John had no idea how Steve felt about him or the baby.

He hoped Steve would want to stick around and be a parent to the baby alongside John but he was seriously worried about things. He knew though the only way he would know what was going to happen was if he sat down and spoke to Steve about it.

He finished shopping and paid for the items, he left the store and put his items in the car, he then headed across the street to where the Subway restaurant was, he walked inside and ordered a Chicken & Bacon Ranch Melt, the Sandwich was Stuffed with melted Monterey cheddar cheese, tender all-white meat chicken, crispy bacon, lettuce, tomato, onions and green peppers. He also ordered an Iced Tea to go with it.

He smiled and sat down outside watching the world pass him by as he ate his lunch. He was getting a little tired all he wanted to do was go back to the hotel and crawl into bed preferably with Steve right there beside him.

He finished his lunch off and still felt a bit peckish so he went to the Baskin 'N' Robbins and ordered himself a Reese's Mini Soft Serve Parfait, he walked around admiring the area, he really liked Austin it was beautiful.

He finished off his dessert and headed back to the car, he was just about to unlock the door when a large hand grabbed his upper arm and dragged him into an alley way next to the baby store.

John gasped as he was pushed into the brick wall, he looked up and swallowed hard, he saw Brock glaring down at him. "W….What do you want?" John asked. "I want you to leave Austin and never come back." Brock said.

John sighed and looked at him and managed to get out of Brock's grip.

"You don't own me anymore Brock, you can't control me like you used to. I am here with friends, that has nothing to do with you. It's none of your business." John snapped. Brock saw red.

"You listen up you slut, you leave and don't come back or I will hurt you and that baby you claim is mine." Brock said, evilly.

"IT IS YOUR'S ASSHOLE!" John shouted Brock growled and reared his fist back and slammed it into John's right eye, John gasped as Brock hit him, he then started feeling strong pains in his stomach, he winced and fell to his knees in pain, Brock saw him, he spat on John and left like nothing happened, John curled up into a ball and looked at Brock's retreating figure.

"Help….Me" he whispered as the pain overtook him.

**Please Review…**


	34. Out To Lunch, A Call For Help

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"I'd love to go to lunch with you guys... Do you want me to meet you?... Oh...okay, you know, Bret's not that bad (Adam laughed)...I'll be ready at noon...see you then." Adam clicked his cell phone shut.

The blond laughed to himself, Randy was always worried about making sure he was protected, because Bret always told Randy to take care of him and Adam's friend took it seriously.

Randy and Wade had invited the teen out to lunch then to do some window shopping, he was looking forward to it.

The blond had time to take a nice hot shower, wash and condition his hair. Bret had gone to a committee meeting with Steve, Kevin and Shawn and would probably be back late in the afternoon.

But first, the pregnant teen did send his spouse a text message, so Bret would know where he was and who he was with. Bret texted back and told him to have fun and to be careful and take care of little Hart and that he loved them both. Adam replied back that he would and sent his love as well.

Adam took his shower and styled his hair to fall in soft waves down his back. He shaved and finished up with brushing his teeth.

It was a warm day so Adam dressed in his light weight ecru trousers and a light blue button down tucked in neatly. He borrowed Bret's black belt and completed his look with his new white leather sneakers and pink sunglasses on top of his head.

At eleven forty five there was a knock on the door, Adam let his friends in with a kiss and hug.

"We tried to call John, but we didn't get an answer" Randy said to his friend. "Let me see if I can get him. Their room connects to ours." Adam walked over to the common door between the rooms. The blond knocked firmly, "John? Johnny? Are you there?" Adam waited, but got no reply. He put his ear to the door but heard nothing.

"Maybe he went with Steve?" Wade asked in his thick English accent. "I guess he could have. Well, I'll try not to worry. No news is good news. I'm ready when ever you are." Adam said with a concerned but light tone.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just wanted to go out alone. He's a big boy" Randy said trying to comfort his friend. "You're right. He does like his alone time. What's that?" Adam asked as he pointed to a blue folder in Randy's hand.

"Oh yeah, my paper for English. I finished it so I thought it would be easier for Bret to read a hard copy. I'll just leave it. There is plenty of time, it's not due for three weeks. Just mail it back when he's done." Randy said as he laid the folder on the desk.

"I'll make sure you get it back in plenty of time. Wade, this has to be your influence. Randy never had a paper written this early before, even though I tried." Adam said with a laugh as Randy pouted.

"Well I must say Adam, Randy knows how to mind me. He's a good student now." Wade said as he pulled Randy against him and kissed him. Adam smiled, he was glad Randy had someone to love him.

"Can we just go, I'm hungry?" Randy grumbled, he was still embarrassed. "Sure love. Come on Adam." Wade said as he opened the hotel room door.

Adam picked up his phone, hotel key and comb, and put them in his pocket. Just as he left, he pressed the remote control on the TV turning it on, keeping the volume low.

The three teens walked to the shopping area that was close to the hotel. It was a beautiful late summer day, not a cloud in the sky. There was a little diner that was popular with the college students, it was fairly busy.

Alberto, Justin and Heath happened to be there as well. Alberto asked the trio to join them at the large corner booth. Wade and Randy slid in and Adam sat at the end.

"Hi guys. Good to see you again." Adam smiled as he shook hands with the other teens. "You too Adam, we understand congratulations are in order. I hope you're blessed with a healthy, happy baby." Justin said warmly. "Thank you. Bret and I are very happy. I've wanted this for a while." Adam said with a bit of a flush.

The six teens placed their lunch orders. They all got the daily student special, today's menu was homemade vegetable beef soup with a roast beef sandwich on sourdough bread. They all had iced to to drink. Adam knew Bret would be please that he had stayed away from fried foods.

"Oh, and could I also have a large glass of milk, please?" Adam added, the waitress smiled and nodded. "I'm going to try calling John again." the blond stated pulling out his cell phone. John didn't answer so Adam left a voice message.

The others were talking about the upcoming football game. It was not only the alumni reunion weekend it was homecoming. An exciting time for college students.

"So...um...Justin...would...would you be...um...my date...for homecoming?" Alberto asked, surprising everyone at the table, mostly the South African.

Justin flushed a bit, "I'd like that Alberto, thank you." the boy replied softly. He'd been hoping he'd be asked. It was hard being the only single guy in the group. Well Alberto was too, but he was recently single, the Mexican liked Justin very much.

"Thank you Justin, you honor me." Alberto leaned over and kissed Justin's cheek. They stayed sitting closer to each other.

Their lunch arrived. The bowl of soup was huge and the sandwich was full of delicious roast beef, but it only cost five dollars. The owner of the diner always fed the students well and at a fair price.

They chatted in general for a bit, then Adam asked Justin a few questions, "What is South Africa like now?" the blond was curious.

"Things are better, not perfect by any means but better. My family was not political. My father treated and paid his farm workers equally. It's all very complex. I live there and I don't understand it all." the dark haired teen said honestly.

"I'd like to go to Africa on a photographic safari, seeing elephants, lions, rhinos in the wild." Heath said with a dreamy voice. The others agreed, especially Adam.

"There are some good places left. It's best to have a professional guide service. It's not like it once was. My grandfather told stories of herds of hundreds of elephants, now you're lucky to see herds of over twenty. All for their ivory so, so sad. So many animals reduced to barely any." Justin said with a very sad tone of voice. "That's awful, just awful." Heath responded and the others agreed with him.

Randy changed to a happy subject, babies. "So when can you find out the sex? And do you want a boy or girl?" Randy asked his best friend. "In a few weeks I guess. We don't want to know, we're leaving it a surprise." Adam said honestly.

"What about decorating the nursery? I...please don't be offended. I think I would want it as a surprise too." Alberto said in a friendly tone.

"I'm not offended. Remember I told you about the Art Deco crib? Justin gave the perfect idea. The room will be soft white and with Bret the colors of the appointments will be all shades of pink." Adam said with an eye rolling laugh.

"Even for a boy?" Heath tried not to giggle. "Bret loves pink" Randy and Adam said at the exact same time. They laughed and Adam explained Bret's philosophy of pink. "I never thought of it that way. Pink is a happy color and yeah, it does take a real man to wear pink." Heath said thoughtfully.

They ordered delicious homemade peach pie and ice cream for dessert. Adam couldn't finish the huge serving, so Wade finished both Randy's and Adam's.

All during lunch the others noticed Alberto and Justin were getting friendlier. Adam was glad for his old high school friend, he'd worried about Del Rio since John had turned him down for Steve. Adam knew John would be pleased as well. John had said if there had been no Steve he would have given Alberto a chance.

"We have to head back now, we all have the same History class at two. It was good to see you again Adam. Congratulations again." Justin said as he, Alberto and Heath scooted out of the booth.

"Thanks. It was nice to see you too." Adam said as hugs were exchanged. The blond noticed Alberto and Justin held hands as the three students left.

"About damn time. Those two have been mooning over each other since our game night." Randy laughed at his friends. "I'm glad for Alberto, he really is a nice guy and Justin is so sweet." Adam noted.

"Should we stroll a bit?" Wade said with an internal "burp" and rub of his extra full tummy. Randy and I are done with classes for the day. We thought you might like to window shop a bit." Wade said to his blond friend.

Randy and Adam nodded and the three teens got up. Wade left a tip and paid the bill and the headed out down the street. It was an artsy area of downtown. There were galleries and lots of specialty shops.

Adam saw a beautiful Art Deco Erté stained glass lamp in a store window and he fell in love with it. He knew though that they didn't need it, but it was beautiful. Then he saw the seven hundred dollar price tag, he didn't even go into the store.

"I wish Randy had your thrifty resolve." Wade said with an over dramatic sigh. "Oh for pity's sake! I bought ONE pair of designer jeans!" Randy said with a roll of his eyes. The three teens laughed as they continued down the street. Randy and Wade loved teasing each other.

After about thirty minutes of window shopping, Adam's cell phone rang. The pregnant blond smiled his caller ID said it was John.

"Hi Johnny...Johnny?" all Adam heard was panting, he put his phone on speaker. "Bad connection?" Randy asked as he heard the rough breathing.

"Help...me...hurt..." John panted out. Now Adam panicked, this was not a bad connection, this was a serious. "John, where are you?" Adam asked trying to sound calm, but he was frantic.

"Sub...way...Ba...skin...R...ob...bins..ba...by...st...or..e...help...cr...am...ps." John barely managed to get it out, he sounded so scared and hurt.

"He must have driven. I know the area, Wade grab a cab, hurry!" Randy said to his English lover. The raven haired man ran to the street, he nearly caused the cab drive to hit him as Barrett jumped out to stop him.

"Emergency...COME ON!" Wade whistled sharply. Randy knew that whistle, he pulled Adam towards the waiting taxi.

"We're coming Johnny. Randy, me and Wade. Stay with us sweetie. What happened?" Adam asked, talking into the cell phone as he jumped into the backseat with Wade. Randy was up front with the driver, filling him in.

To their good fortune, the cab driver was a calm, older man who'd drive a cab in Austin for a long, long time. He like Randy, had a fairly good idea where John was.

Both Wade and Randy were just as worried about their blond friend and his pregnancy, excitement like this was not good for Adam either.

"A..re..you...com..ing...ba...by..." John whimpered out. Wade reached over hand held Adam's hand. "Yes Johnny. Randy and the cabbie know where you are." Adam said, again trying to sound cool and confident.

Adam looked at Wade, the blond was frantic, he worked his hand lose from Wade's and placed it on his abdomen. Wade moved closer to the blond and Adam leaned on the larger English teen.

"We're coming honey. Hang on, What happened Johnny?" Adam asked again, he just wanted to keep Adam talking.

"Br..ock...he...hu...rt...me. Sc...ar...ed...ba...by..cra...mp...ing...eye...soon?" John was breathing hard, but at least Adam though it sounded more even.

"How long?" Adam leaned forward to the font seat. "Two minutes" the cabbie informed the blond. "Real soon Johnny. Can you tell me where you are? What do you see?" Adam asked his lost friend.

"Walls" John said before his phone dropped it's connection. "John?...Johnny?! Oh shit, he's gone!" Adam said in a panic as he called John's phone, it rang till it went into voice mail.

The taxi stopped, "He'll be around here. I'm sure you'll find him. No charge boys, good luck." the older cabbie said with a smile. "Thank you Sir, at least take this." Adam tossed him two twenty dollar bills. The blond got out before the man could say no.

They were across the street from the eating places, standing in front of the baby store.

"I'm gong to say Brock took him into an alley or behind a building." Randy reasoned. "That's Steve's truck, he's around here for sure." Adam said excitedly.

"Love, you and Adam go up, I'll go down, look in every alley. Whistle if you find him." Wade took over the search. They did as he suggested and split up.

Wade went down the alley next to the baby store. He didn't see anything. Just as he turned to go behind the building, he heard a soft moan. There hidden by a dumpster was John. Wade whistled loudly and went to the injured teen. Randy and Adam were soon running down the alley where they could see Wade. Adam gasped when he saw his injured friend.

"Oh Johnny" Adam said as he knelt down to his friend. John's right eye was black and nearly swollen shut, a little blood trickled from the side of the bruise. The pregnant teen was holding his stomach.

"We have to get him to Seton Medical Center. John, keys?" Randy asked the hurt man. John made a movement to his pocket. Adam found Steve's keys and handed them to Randy.

While the tattooed teen ran for the vehicle, Wade very gently and carefully picked John up and carried him to the truck Randy had just pulled into the alley.

Adam got into the back and helped John get settled in, he wrapped his arms around his friend and held him securely. Wade jumped into the passenger seat and Randy drove them quickly to the same hospital Adam had gone to.

Once there, Wade again carried him in, Adam calling for help, Randy parking the car. The blond explained to the nurse, who happened to be the same one who had helped him, what had happened to John. Wade laid John on the bed in the ER. The nurse shooed them to the waiting room.

Adam knew John would be taken care of. He filled out as much of the stupid paperwork as possible.

The younger Hart then pulled out his cell phone, he went outside and called his husband. The blond thought it would be better to call Bret instead of Steve. Bret would keep the bald man calm.

Bret assured his spouse they would be there soon and that he was proud of the way they had handled the situation. Assured, Adam went back to the waiting room. He sat next to Randy and did the only two things he could do, pray and wait.

It wasn't long until Steve, Bret, Kevin, Shawn, Glen, Dwayne, Mark, Hunter and Chris came into the waiting room. Adam explained all of what happened that day. Steve was very grateful to the three boys for being so quick in finding John.

Steve tried to go be with John but as he wasn't related he wasn't allowed to go back, it made him angry. Shawn and Hunter managed to keep him calm and quiet. Shawn spoke, "Steve, John wouldn't want you like this. You need to be calm for his sake." the coppery blond said evenly.

"You're right, but I should have known and I just let him go. It's all my fault! I should have gone with him." Steve was angry at himself. Shawn and Hunter kept talking quietly to Steve.

Bret was holding a broken blond. Adam had managed to keep himself together, but as soon as he was in his bears arms, he fell apart.

"You did so well sugar. You, Randy and Wade used your heads and now John is getting the care he needs. I'm proud of my baby." Bret whispered softly as Adam cried.

"Steve, it's not your fault. You can't keep John on a leash. This Brock kid is crazy. John is much better off with you." Shawn tried to think of things to say to keep Steve calm. At least he'd finally gotten the diner owner to sit down.

"Easy now baby boy. You need to stay calm for our little Hart. John's getting the best care possible. All thanks to you three." Bret said as he wiped away his blonds tears with his handkerchief.

"He just sounded so scared and alone. If we ever see that Brock again, you have my permission to beat the crap out of him." Adam said seriously.

"That's not the best answer, besides, I think Steve won't leave much for me to beat up. Now my sugar sweet, did you have a good lunch?" Bret wanted to get Adam's mind on other things.

"Yes, it was good. Homemade vegetable soup, roast beef sandwich, milk and half a piece of peach pie." Adam said as he leaned against Bret. "Sounds healthy and like the Student's Lunch diner?" Bret guessed, having eaten there many times in his college days.

"Yes, that was the name of it. Then we went window shopping. I saw a beautiful Erté stained glass lamp, but I didn't buy it, it was seven hund..." Adam was interrupted as Steve came over to where they were sitting.

"Thank you boys, just thank you. John is alive because of you." Steve said as he hugged Wade and Randy, then hugged Adam extra hard. "I'm just glad Randy and the cabbie knew from John's description where to go." Wade said, rather sheepishly, he didn't like having a fuss made over him.

"Oh here, the keys. Glad John drove." Randy said with a smile.

"You doing okay buddy? No...stupid question, I know you're not. John will be fine, you'll see." Bret said encouraging his friend. "I hope so my friend. I can't Bret, I can't lose him. Now that I found him, my God, now I understand how you feel about Adam. John is...everything to me, the baby included. I...I.. love him and he loves me." Steve's eyes and voice were filled with honest, raw emotion.

Bret just hugged his friend, just being there for him. It was the best thing he could do.

All eyes turned as the door to the Emergency Room opened. Dr. Angle came out, a metal chart file in his hand. The doctor looked up, he acknowledged the Hart's.

"Who's here for John Cena?" the physician asked. "I am" Steve stepped up.

The Doctor placed a caring hand on Steve's shoulder, his face however was dark and grim, he started to speak...

**Please Review…**


	35. Care And Commitment

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Dr. Angle sighed as he saw Steve, he looked extremely worried about John. "Doc?" Steve asked, Dr. Angle smiled warmly at the group. "John is fine, he is shaken up though." the doctor said.

"His eye is extremely swollen and I had to give him some stitches but other than that he is fine" Dr. Angle said, Steve sighed in relief. "He can go home right now. I just have to do some paper work and he can go home with you, on one condition." He said.

"OK, anything." Steve said. "Just make sure he rests for the rest of the day, in bed. I don't want him up doing anything for the day. We managed to control the baby's cramps. Everything is fine. But as I said. Complete bed rest." Kurt said, Steve smiled.

"I guarantee it, I will make sure he is looked after and on complete bed rest." Steve said Kurt smiled and nodded at him.

"Can I see him?" Steve asked. "Of course, come with me" Kurt said, Steve smiled and followed him back to the room where John was.

They walked in and Steve saw John sitting on the edge of the bed twiddling with his thumbs. Steve went over to him and hugged him, John hugged him back and let the tears fall, Steve sighed and rubbed John's back softly, "It's OK, you're safe now." Steve said.

"He won't get to you I promise you Johnny, baby. I will protect you." Steve said, John nodded, he looked up into Steve's eyes Steve smiled and wiped away John's tears. "It's OK I promise. You and the baby are fine." Steve said, John closed his eyes and nodded. "OK John, you're free to go." Dr. Angle said, John smiled.

"Thank-you so much." He said shaking his hand. "No worries, just rest for the night OK." John nodded. "I'll make sure of it doc." Steve said, John smiled.

Steve helped John up and they headed out the door, back to the waiting room where everyone was waiting on them. They walked in and Adam rushed to John hugging him. "Are you OK?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thank-you Adam. I am so glad you were there for me." John said Adam smiled. "It's OK, it wasn't just me, Wade and Randy helped" Adam said, John smiled and hugged the Englishman and then Randy in thanks.

If it wasn't for them John didn't know what could have happened to him or the baby. John then hugged Bret, Shawn, Hunter, Kevin, Mark, Dwayne and Glenn. "Come on we need to get you back to the hotel and into bed." Steve said, John nodded he was really tired and emotionally wrecked. They left the hospital and headed back to the hotel.

They got there and everyone went their own ways, Steve took John up to their room. John smiled as they stepped inside. "Bed time" Steve said, John sighed. "Can I have a bath?" John asked Steve sounding like a little child. Steve smiled and nodded. "Of course, let me get it all set up for you." Steve said, John smiled and nodded.

Steve set John up with a hot bubble bath. "It's all done." Steve said, John smiled. He walked into the bathroom and Steve helped him out of his clothes and into the tub. John sighed in happiness when he sat down, he felt at ease already. Steve sat on the toilet and watched John. "You can join me you know." John said looking at him.

"No you need to relax." Steve said. "I will if you come in with me." John said trying to persuade him. Steve smiled and nodded. "OK." He said, John smiled.

Steve stripped off and joined John in the tub, John moved so he was leaning against Steve's chest and Steve rubbed his hands soothingly over John's baby bump. John smiled and closed his eyes and rested there.

"What happened?" Steve asked softly, John sighed. "I had finished shopping and having lunch, I went to go back to the car but Brock grabbed me and forced me into the alley." John said.

"He pushed me against the wall and he told me to leave Austin. I told him no, that what I did wasn't any of his business anymore, he had no control over me like he used to." John said.

"It was a mistake because he threatened me and the baby, saying he would hurt me and the child I claimed was his." John said.

"I shouted at him that it was his and he got angrier and he hit me, I fell to my knees in pain then the cramps started, I curled up into a ball I thought I was being stabbed repeatedly. I cried for help but Brock just spat on me and left me there to rot." John said.

"I managed to call Adam though, I am so lucky that he, Wade and Randy were there, I don't know what could have happened to me otherwise." John said, Steve smiled and kissed John's shoulder.

"You're OK now though." Steve said, John nodded and smiled. They both sighed as they heard a knock on the door. John groaned. "Tell them to leave" John said. "You know it's probably Adam." Steve said laughing. He got out of the tub and pulled on a white fluffy robe and answered the door.

There stood a blonde Canadian. Steve smiled. "We were just having a bath." Steve said. "Oh, I am sorry to interrupt but I wanted to come and make sure John was OK. I brought him up some magazines." Adam said Steve smiled.

"Come in." he said, Adam smiled and nodded. The bathroom door opened and John walked out. He smiled at Adam. "Hey Addy" he said, Adam smiled. "Hey are you doing OK?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yeah much better" John said, Adam smiled. "I brought some magazines, can I get you anything else?" Adam asked. "No nothing. I am fine. You should be resting too, you have a little one to worry about." John said Adam smiled. "Are you sure?" Adam asked, John walked over to him and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"I will be fine, you know I will call if I need you, the only thing you can do for me right now is rest and look after baby Hart." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. He hugged and kissed John on the cheek and left.

Steve smiled at him and handed him some sweats. "Get dressed and we can lay down for a while before dinner, maybe watch a movie?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Sounds perfect." He said, he changed into his sweats and got into bed, Steve came back from cleaning out the tub and climbed into bed with John, John wrapped his arm around Steve's waist and his head on Steve's chest, he loved listening to Steve's heartbeat. "I love you baby boy I hope you know that." Steve said, John smiled.

"I do, I love you too Steve." John said, he looked up at Steve and Steve smiled down at him before kissing him softly almost chaste. "You hungry?" Steve asked. "I am a little peckish, maybe some frozen yoghurt?" John asked, Steve smiled.

"OK, I'll go downstairs and get it." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. Steve grabbed his wallet and left the room and headed downstairs, he got the frozen yoghurt and went to go back to the room, but stopped when he saw a little jewellery store. He walked inside, he wanted to do something for John, something life changing.

He walked in and looked around and got what he needed and headed back up to the room. He walked in and handed John the frozen treat and they ate it. Steve smiled down at John.

"Can I have your attention for a sec baby" Steve said, John nodded and looked at the love of his life. "I love you so very much. Meeting you has been so amazing. I want to know what you and this baby are my everything and I can't imagine life without either of you." John smiled.

He caressed Steve's face. "I feel the same love" he said, Steve smiled. He grabbed what he bought downstairs and opened the little white box. "Will you marry me?" Steve asked, John gasped as he saw the ring, it looked so expensive. He looked into Steve's eyes and knew he couldn't be without the older man, he knew he would be safe and happy with him.

"Yes" John said, Steve smiled brightly and kissed John passionately, throwing all his love into the one kiss. He then slipped the 3 Carat Unique Antique Assher Diamond engagement Ring onto John's finger and kissed it.

"I love you and I promise whole heartedly to make you happy for the rest of your life" Steve said, John smiled, he believed it. He knew with Steve he would be so happy.

**Please Review…**


	36. The Reunion

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

_**A/N:**_ _I do not own the lyrics in this chapter. I make no profit from quoting them. I used them strictly for the beauty of the words. If you don't know the song, I strongly suggest you look for it. It's one of the most beautiful songs ever written, and fit our newlyweds perfectly. Thanks, LDB. _

It was finally the night of the reunion dance and Adam was both excited and scared. He was afraid that Bret's classmates would tease the writer for having such a young spouse.

They had ordered a huge Chef Salad from room service to tide them over, but there would be a lot of food at the dance.

The couple had showered together, and the newlywed's had managed to behave and kept their hands off of each other and now they were doing their grooming. Thankfully the bathroom had twin sinks. Shaved and teeth brushed, the pair were now doing their hair.

Bret gelled his curls and stood still while Adam fixed his bangs. Adam wore his hair down, Bret loved it just soft and loose. It fell in waves to just above the middle of his back.

The couple had matching leather dance outfits. Black, well fitting leather leather pants, light pink button down silk shirts with black leather skinny ties. Black leather suit style vests pulled the look together.

They wore matching cowboy boots. They were truly beautiful works of art. The boots had been handmade from 100% goat leather The boots were black, the shafts were sponged to mottle them with gray.

The scroll work on the "shoe" part of the boots was beautiful. The main center design was a hand stitched gold cross with silver and gold stitched scroll work around the crosses. It went all around the boots and up the shaft. The needle work was delicate and extremely intricate. The cross was repeated, only smaller on the heels of the boots.

Bret had the boots made for their wedding and Adam had no idea how much they had cost, but he was sure it was a small fortune. They wore them only on very special occasions, and this was their second outing in them.

Bret was ready first and when Adam came out of the bathroom, he nearly stopped breathing, his blond was a golden vision in black, tight fitting leathers.

"No, sorry you can't go. You look too beautiful, I changed my mind. I don't want you being ogled all night. You are MINE!" Bret said with a low growl. He pulled his pregnant husband in and kissed him.

Adam flushed, "I feel the same. People better keep their eyes and hands to themselves or they will find out, this cub bites!" Adam said fiercely.

"Oh my little sugar cub can be a bear himself. You're sexy when you're protective. But seriously, stay close, don't wander off alone." Bret's tone was loving but serious.

"I won't, I promise. I'll make sure I'm with Randy or John when you want to talk. You have Randy well trained in protecting me, and now Wade does too." Adam said with a soft kiss to Bret's cheek. The writer just chuckled.

"I'm just glad John didn't let what happened keep him from going. It would have been a shame for him to have missed the fun." Bret sighed softly. "Me too, Steve takes very good care of him, reminds me of someone else I know and love." Adam smiled and kissed Bret again.

The dance had to be moved at the last minute. It was now being held in the ballroom of the hotel. Thankfully the room had been available and with the dividing wall pulled back, there was plenty of room.

Beth had worked with Bret's dance committee and the room had been transformed into a UT Austin haven. The school colors of burnt orange and white were everywhere, table cloths, napkins, candles, flowers, streamers, bunting and balloons all proudly carried the colors.

The blond hotel concierge had also arranged for all the food and the cake that had been made to resemble the campus with the clock tower as the focal point.

"This is little Hart's first party, I hope it behaves. Hopefully since I've already thrown up today it will be okay." Adam said with a gentle pat to his belly. "Sugar? Are you feeling alright? We don't have to go, honestly." Bret said with worry. "I'm fine. I really want to go. I want to see you enjoy your reunion." Adam smiled and led Bret to the door.

Just before they left, Bret bent down and kissed Adam's tummy, "You let daddy have a good time, you just rest and grow dearest little Hart." Bret said, trying not to get emotional. Adam just smiled.

The couple ran into Steve and John then Shawn and Hunter in the hallway.

Adam was amazed at Shawn. The usually conservative lawyer/agent had long dangling earrings on. He wore very tight leather "assless" chaps over his tight white leather pants. The chaps were dark brown with silver teardrop shapes embossed into them. He wore a plain white cotton shirt, but over that he had an elaborate vest with leather and chain straps and his long coppery blond hair was down and shone like silk. He dazzled and Adam could tell that Hunter was extremely proud of his spouse.

John and Steve looked nice too and they made a stunning group of men that drew appreciative looks from both sexes as they moved through the hotel.

When they got to the ballroom, the Walls of Jericho were just setting up the last of their equipment. Chris waved and gave Adam a thumbs up.

People started arriving, Glen and Dwayne, Kevin and Mark all came in and greeted their friends warmly.

Next to come were Oscar or Rey as he preferred and his husband Dave. Adam smiled as Bret introduced him. The couple amused Adam, Rey was so small and Dave towered over him, but the blond could see the love the two shared, and that was mattered.

Kevin was surprised as his closest friend in college arrived, Scott Hall and his long time lover Sean Waltman. Kevin had thought they weren't coming as they had never returned their RSVP card.

Shawn nearly squealed when he saw Scott. The lawyer ran over and jumped into the big man's arms. In college, before Hunter came along, Scott had been Shawn's protector, they were like brothers. In college Shawn was often given a hard time because of the way he dressed, much like he was now. People often mistook him for a slut, but all he was really doing was expressing himself through fashion. He was a virgin on his wedding night, although few would have believed it. Scott protected him from those nasty people.

We thought you weren't coming! How are you? Hey Sean, good to see you too!" Shawn said excitedly.  
"We were on the road. I have a job up on the pipeline as a supervisor. Sean went home first and found the reunion stuff in the mail. I came in last night and well, here we are." Scott explained to the group, which now included Hunter, Steve, John, Bret and Adam. The writer introduced his spouse to the new arrivals and they welcomed him warmly.

"Adam? Are you...um...expecting?" Sean asked a little shyly. Adam smiled softly, "Yes I am. We just found out a couple of days ago. How did you know?" Adam was curious. "I get...feelings about people. You have a rainbow aura glow around you" Sean said quietly.

More of their "inner group" of friends joined the reunion. Billy Gunn, Booker T., and two others, Michael Cole and John Bradshaw Layfield. The last two kind of drove the others crazy with their massive egos, but they had been and still were a part of their "clique" of friends. Steve introduced John as well, although keeping the depth of their relationship to themselves. Everyone was very accepting of the pregnant teen. Randy and Wade who had also shown up were introduced as well.

Shawn had been chosen to make the welcoming speech. He got on the stage and picked up Chris' microphone. "Welcome UT Austin alumni! (cheers went up from the crowd) We have several classes celebrating from fifty to ten years. We all have one thing in common. We all went to and graduated from the BEST University in Texas! (more cheers) We hope you all enjoy this dance and our half time celebration tomorrow. Be sure to stick around for our midnight fireworks display. We would like to give a special thanks to Beth Phoenix and the Hilton for taking us in at the last minute, and for all her hard work getting things arranged. (again more cheers sounded) Now, let's enjoy the party! I give you THE WALLS OF JERICHO!" Shawn shouted and cued Chris, the band started playing as Shawn left the stage.

Bret spun Adam in his arms and started dancing with him. Randy, Wade, Steve and john were dancing nearby.

Hunter had Shawn locked his arms, "You did great and look wonderful. Just like my boy toy again." the big blond kissed his blushing spouse. Shawn just smiled. Although he didn't sleep around, Shawn was quite the party boy in his youth, but then he met Hunter and his life changed. After an accident nearly crippled him, Shawn found God, got off the booze and pain pills and lived a wonderful life. Hunter by his side through it all, they loved each other hard and deep.

Some of the others were talking about Bret and how much he'd changed. They were proud of him, and they all read his books avidly. They were also impressed with Adam and how mature he was for his age.

Steve and John were sitting at one of the tables on the far side of the room. "I just don't want you over doing baby. We can dance again after you rest." Steve said to his pouting lover. He'd cut their dance short. "Okay, I understand, but you have to dance with me later." John said with a pout.

Bret and Adam joined Steve and John and the older men went to get refreshments. "Where are Randy and Wade?" john asked his blond friend. "Well, they kind of felt out of place so I told them to just go on to the bonfire with their gang." Adam explained, he didn't blame them.

Bret and Steve returned, they had filled a huge plate with finger foods to share along with glasses of punch. They enjoyed the delicious food and drink.

"Sean still gets his "feelings" he knew Adam was pregnant." Bret said to his friend. "That boy is scary sometimes. I knew him first and I remember him saying, you'll stop a fight and make a friend for life. I guess he was right." Steve said to his writer friend with a wink. Bret just nodded and thought back to that fateful day...

_Bret was being restrained, his upper arms held fast by two large teens, a third was hitting him over and over in the gut. Bret had beaten up the guys brother for calling him Hart the fart, and the brother was getting revenge. Bret was on the verge of passing out. Suddenly he was free from his captors. A long haired blond, well built guy had just saved him. The guy, told Bret his name was Steve Austin. Steve then took the future writer to his dorm room. They had neighboring rooms but had never met._

_Steve took care of Bret, washing his wounds and wrapping his ribs. Steve to Bret that if he didn't find a better outlet for his anger than beating people up, someone would probably eventually kill him. Bret knew his new friend was right and over time with Steve's help, Bret changed forever._

"Bear! Bear!" Adam gently shook Bret's shoulder. His husband had disappeared into deep thoughts. "Wha...uh? Oh, sorry baby cub, I was just thinking about the day I met Steve, and how...well thanks Steve, for everything." Bret said to his very best friend. "It's alright man, you've saved me plenty in return." Steve smiled softly.

Suddenly, Bret stood up with such a force he knocked over his chair. The look on his face changed to pure unadulterated rage. He was gone before his actions sunk in to the others at the table.

Steve turned to see where Bret was going. "Oh fuck NO!" Steve said as he quickly followed after Bret. Leaving a stunned pair of pregnant teens.

Bret had seen something he couldn't believe, Paul Heyman had walked into the dance with Brock Lesnar in tow. All Bret could think of was John's black eye, serious cramping and his own blond crying about it.

At that moment the old, bitter, hit first ask later, Bret Hart was back, and Brock Lesnar was going pay.

Steve motioned to Bret as he passed their friends. He had to stop Bret from doing something stupid, besides HE wanted to hit Brock, he could fight his own battles, Bret didn't need to do it for him. Mark, Kevin, Dwayne, Glen and Hunter quickly followed Steve, while Shawn went to comfort Adam and John.

The Walls of Jericho were playing a fast loud rock song and people were dancing hard. Nobody really paid attention to the ruckus at the far end of the room.

Just as Bret reached Brock and Heyman, the others reached Bret. Steve stood in front of his friend, he could see that Bret the writer was gone and in his place stood Bret the Bruiser, the name he'd earned back in high school.

"What the hell?" Heyman asked, shocked at what was going on. Six large men were hold back a rabid Bret Hart, and they were struggling to hold on to him.

"Let me the fuck go! He hurt John, which hurt Adam. Nobody hurts my family. I'm gonna bust you open boy!" Bret growled at Brock as he fought his friends to get free.

Steve spoke, "Bret buddy, come on. I know what he did. Do you think I WANT to stop you? Hell I want to kill the bastard, but this isn't the way man." the diner owner tried to get Bret to come to his senses. It wasn't working.

"Brock, let's go. I don't know what this is about, but Hart, you touch him I'll sue!" Paul barked, he was brave only because Bret was so well restrained.

Steve turned and got in Heyman's face, "Your fucking boy beat my lover up and he's almost six months pregnant. I'm half tempted to tell them to let Bret go. Remember Paul? What he can do? And this time he's REALLY mad." Steve sneered in Heyman's face.

Paul swallowed hard, Brock stepped up to block his boss from the bald man, "I ain't scared of that old man, let him go. John got what he deserved, the little slut." Brock snarked back

Mark had to let go of Bret to grab a hold of Austin, it was harder to tell which man was madder, Steve or Bret. It was just enough of a release on Hart, that the writer got free of the hands holding him back.

The curly haired writer pulled his fist back and quicker than lightning, Lesnar's nose exploded under Bret's right fist, blood pouring down the MMA fighter's face.

Several things happened at once. Bret was grabbed again and pulled back, Steve was also dragged back. Heyman grabbed a bunch of napkins from the nearby table and covered Brock's nose.

Heyman started pulling Lesnar away, he was screaming, "I'm gonna sue you Hart! I'll fucking sue!" By that time Scott and Sean had come to help, and they walked Heyman and Lesnar (by force) out of the room. They closed the door behind them.

Shawn, John and Adam watched from their table, Shawn was between them, his left arm on Adam's shoulder his right on John's.

"Oh Bret" Shawn gasped as he saw the writer break the younger man's nose. The two teens winced as they saw what happened.

"Good, I'm glad!" John stated flatly, and Adam nodded in stunned, silent agreement. the blond wasn't afraid OF his bear, but he was afraid FOR him. The blond was glad when Paul and Brock left.

Shawn turned to Adam, "Adam honey, you're going to have to calm Bret down. Right now he'll only listen to you. Can you handle that?" Shawn asked, he was serious. Adam nodded and Shawn took John to be with Steve while the others brought Bret, who was still shaking with rage, over to Adam.

"Here dog, just sit down. I'll get some ice. Adam, he needs you hun. I'll be right back" Kevin said then went to find some ice for Bret's bruised knuckles.

"Bear, baby? Are you with me? It's okay, I'm not mad at you." Adam said as he forced Bret to look into his eyes. At first Bret's eyes were black with rage, but as Adam spoke calmly and gently stroked his temple, the brown color returned, the writer had also stopped shaking, his eyes also seemed to clear.

"Sugar? Oh god, I'm sorry...I never...you shouldn't...oh god...I never...I'm sorry" Bret was unable to form a sentence he was so upset with himself for losing his well guarded and controlled temper.

"Bret this is different. You were protecting loved ones. I know it's not the best response, but I'm not mad at you, I do understand." Adam spoke honestly. "You promise? You're not mad? I really didn't mean to do it, but he called John a slut. As far as I'm concerned John is family. Lesnar hurt you too when he hurt John. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Bret's head hung down.

Adam lifted Bret's chin gently, he looked his husband in the eye, "Stop now. I want us to enjoy the rest of the dance. Chris is going to play our song soon and I want to see the fire works." Adam said softly.

Kevin came back with an ice pack, "Here dog. Listen, we all wanted a piece of that little shit, you just got there first. This is different, don't knock yourself over this okay? It's not the same." the big man spoke in earnest.

"I'm okay now. It's still not right, but...well...thanks, and thanks for the ice, man." Bret's tone was warm and more normal. "No problem dog. Now take your pretty blond and dance, enjoy it or I'll steal him." Kevin said with a wink. The three men laughed and things were back to normal.

John and Steve came back to the table, John hugged Bret. Secretly he was glad Bret decked Brock, he tried to convey that in the hug. Bret gave John a brief hard squeeze, he understood.

Bret let the ice soothe his knuckles, while they had more food and drink. The conversation between the four men was mostly about babies and how to fix the nurseries. The Bock incident was long forgotten by all.

Chris spoke when the band finished the rock song they had been playing, "This next song is a special request, for a special pair of newlyweds. So if Bret and Adam Hart could take the spotlight, this is for you. A classic by Leonard Cohen, 'Dance Me To The End Of Love'. (Bret brought Adam to the middle of the dance floor) So my friends, this is for you." Chris spoke warmly. He nodded and the band began the quick waltz tempo, and Chris sang:

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin  
Dance me through the panic 'till I'm gathered safely in  
Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove  
Dance me to the end of love  
Dance me to the end of love_

_Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_  
_Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_  
_Show me slowly what I only know the limits of_  
_Dance me to the end of love_  
_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on_  
_Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_  
_We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above_  
_Dance me to the end of love_  
_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to the children who are asking to be born_  
_Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn_  
_Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn_  
_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_  
_Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in_  
_Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove_  
_Dance me to the end of love_  
_Dance me to the end of love_  
_Dance me to the end of love_

They danced close and tight. It was romantic, and several people had moist eyes as they watched the couple dance to the beautiful song. After the dance, Bret pulled Adam in and kissed him deeply and passionately in front of everyone. They were applauded as the kiss ended. Bret grinned with a smirk as Adam flushed.

Bret gave Chris a thumbs up and Adam waved and mouthed "Thank you" to his friend and the band. The couple went back to their table.

"That was nice. I love you my bear." Adam said as he laid his blond head on Bret's shoulder. "I love you my cub" Bret stroked Adam's hair as he spoke to his love.

"You guys looked great out there. What a beautiful song. I take it that it's "your song"." John asked the newlyweds. "Yes it is. We heard it on the radio on our first date and fell in love with it. It was our wedding song." Adam replied with a soft smile as Bret kissed the back of his hand.

"You should have seen them. The reception was at the diner, they danced to it SIX times and when they went over to their apartment for their wedding night, we all went out and sang it as they went up the stairs. It gave me a toothache they were so sweet." Steve said, teasing the couple lovingly.

The party continued and old friends got reacquainted and new friends were made. All of them had a wonderful time, the dance ended at eleven thirty with the Walls playing the UT Austin fight song. The committee had done well.

It was time to go get places to watch the grand fireworks display. Beth was waiting with swag bags for each couple or person going to the fireworks. Each bag had a nice blanket, a thermos filled with hot chocolate, two cups, a box of sparklers and matches and a bag of gourmet cookies. The hotel had worked hard to help make the night special.

Bret and Steve led their lovers to a special place to watch the display, but yet they were still able to hear the music that went with them. It was a quiet little green area just a bit up the street from the hotel. Chairs and benches had been put up in the parking lot for everyone, but Austin and Hart wanted a little more privacy.

They were happy the blankets had been provided as the couples spread them out, close together but enough apart to be separate.

"Beth sure is good at her job, putting these bags together and she got us to the hospital so quickly." Bret said in general. The others nodded in agreement.

"This is nice, but I'm not sure that sitting on the ground is the best thing for John." Adam's tone was full of concern. "He won't be on the ground." Steve laughed and sat down and gently pulled the pregnant teen down on to his lap. Bret followed suit, causing Adam to yelp then giggle.

The night was fairly warm but the hot chocolate was a nice treat, they saved the cookies for later. They lit a few sparklers while they waited for the fireworks to start.

Soon music filled the air and brilliant flashes filled the sky. The colorful explosions were met with strains of martial music. While every color in the rainbow was used, there were a lot of dark orange and white used, which made the UT alumni cheer even louder.

The Hart's soon forgot that they weren't alone and the romance of the evening took over. There was much kissing and heavy petting. Finally, when Adam let out the most slutty moan John had ever heard, the teen spoke, "Do you guys want to go back to the hotel? We won't mind." John teased the couple. Of course he and Steve were just and guilty, they were just quieter.

"Well at least my hand wasn't down Bret's pants, you dirty boy." Adam teased back and John blushed deep red, his hand had indeed been down Steve's pants. The four friends laughed.

The fireworks ended with a last huge dark orange and white burst and a crashing crescendo of music.

The couples packed up and headed back to the hotel. They hugged each other goodnight in the hallway and went to their prospective rooms.

It only took Bret a few seconds to peel Adam out of his leather outfit after carefully removing the expensive, beautiful cowboy boots.

A naked very worked up Adam lay watching his bear strip down. Bret was teasing him by going slow. Finally Adam snapped, "Please bear please, I need you NOW!" the blond cried out. Bret took pity on his writhing boy, and finally slipped into the bed, then into his husband.

They made passionate almost violent love, their need for each other was desperate, but it was loving and giving.

The last day of the reunion was perfect. The Johnson's won the tail gate barbecue contest. UT won the football game and the final banquet was delicious.

It was Sunday morning, everyone was packed and ready to go. Shawn and Chris led a little church service in the parking lot before they all headed home.

Little did they know, in another car already half way back to Dallas, plans were being made that could potentially destroy lives...

**Please Review…**


	37. Spreading The News

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Everyone was back in Dallas and back to normal life, John was now six months pregnant or 25 weeks. He couldn't believe he had been pregnant for half a year, it was really astonishing. He didn't think he could handle this. He rolled over in bed wanting to grab hold of Steve and snuggle but he frowned when he didn't feel Steve there, he sat up and looked around and sighed.

He got out of bed and pulled on a robe and walked out of the bedroom. He walked downstairs and saw Steve in the kitchen. He smiled at him and went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" John asked. "Making us some omelette's" Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "Sounds nice" John said Steve smiled. "You should go shower and get ready." Steve said, John smiled and nodded.

He headed upstairs and showered and dressed for the day, he just dressed in some sweats, he wasn't working anymore, Steve wasn't letting him but he spent a lot of his day in the diner, just wanting to be closer to his fiancé. They were still keeping their engagement a secret, until tonight. Tonight they were having a dinner party, Bret, Adam, Shawn, Hunter, Kevin, Mark, Dwayne and Glenn were all coming. John was going to cook up some food and they were going to announce their engagement to everyone.

John dressed and headed downstairs. Steve smiled at him and kissed him lovingly and thumbed John's engagement ring as he wore it around his neck. "Tonight you can start wearing it where it belongs" he said, John smiled and nodded. He couldn't wait. They sat down together and had some breakfast.

"Are we going to tell Steph when we see her, or should we invite her and AJ over for dinner as well?" John asked. AJ was Steph's newest girlfriend they had met at the diner, AJ was Steph's waitress and they hit it off. Steph was able to balance out AJ's neurotic behaviour.

"I think we should tell her when we go in for your appointment." Steve said John smiled and nodded. Today he had his appointment and he was so excited, today finally they could find out the sex of the baby and John couldn't wait. Steve was equally excited he really was. They finished breakfast and John went through the fridge and pantry wanting to see if he needed any additional ingredients for dinner.

"We need to go to the store, I need some apples and sirloin steak." John said. "OK love, we can do that on the way home." Steve said, John nodded and smiled. He grabbed his keys, phone and wallet, and John grabbed his own phone and wallet and they headed out the door.

They went down and got into Steve's SUV and they headed to the doctor's office. They got there, parked and walked inside.

Steve held John's hand the whole time, John signed himself in and they sat down together and waited. There wasn't that many people there so it wouldn't be a long wait. "John Cena?" the nurse asked, John smiled at Maria and they walked into the exam room.

"Hop up on the table John and I will take your obs." She said, John smiled and let her take his blood pressure and pulse. "You're all good. Not high this month. You're doing fine." she said, John smiled and nodded. Maria left and Steph walked in, she smiled and hugged her brother then John.

"Now I got the file from Dr. Angle in Austin, about the cramping. It was serious but not life threatening for the baby." She said, John smiled. "How have you been feeling John?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess I am a little more tired than usual. But Steve has banned me from working so I am relaxing and resting a lot more now." John said Steph smiled. "Good." She said, John smiled.

"OK you're 25 weeks along, so we can see the sex of the baby today" she said smiling. John smiled and took his shirt off and handed it to Steve, Steph smiled and looked down at John's chain and saw the diamond ring, John and Steve exchanged glances.

"We have some news sis." Steve said. Steph looked at her older brother. "I asked John to marry me and he said yes." Steve said, Steph smiled brightly, she was so happy for the couple. She hugged them both.

"I am so happy for you guys. But why aren't you wearing the ring?" Steph asked. "We haven't told all the guys yet, we're doing it tonight." Steve said Steph nodded she understood completely. "OK let's have a look at the baby." She said John smiled and held Steve's hand as they looked at the screen.

"Your fingers, wrists and hands may be feeling achy and numb. The carpal tunnel in the wrist is swollen, as are many other tissues in your body. Nerves that run through the tunnel end up pinched, creating pressure that manifests itself as shooting or burning pain. Wearing a brace may help; so will taking vitamin B6." Steph said John nodded and smiled.

"There's the baby" she said enlarging the babies face on the screen, John got teary eyed, seeing his baby's facial features. "The baby weighs in at 1 lb. 5 ounces 11.8 inches total length." She said John smiled.

"So are we finding out the sex?" Steph asked, John and Steve both nodded. "OK then," she said she had a look and smiled. "You're having a girl." She said smiling, John and Steve smiled at one another and kissed lovingly. "A girl?" John asked, Steph smiled. "She is going to be the princess of the group." She said, John smiled and nodded. Steph printed out some pictures and smiled at her brother and John.

"You're all set." She said, John smiled and pulled his shirt on and hugged her, Steph smiled and hugged her brother and John and Steve left. They got into the car and strapped in, John leaned over and kissed Steve, this time more deeply.

"We're having a daughter" John said Steve smiled, he loved it when he would say 'we' it meant so much to him. "Yes we are." He said, John smiled. "Let's get to the store." Steve said, John smiled and nodded and they headed to the grocery store. They got there and walked in.

John got the apples he needed and Steve picked out some nice steak for the dinner. "We should get you those vitamins while we're here" Steve said John nodded and smiled. They went down the medicine aisle and grabbed some vitamins for John. As they were leaving the aisle John stopped as he saw some baby items, he liked looking at them and he was more excited to get things now that they knew they were having a girl.

"We need to think about her nursery." Steve said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah we do." John said. Steve looked at John and knew he was worried about price and cost.

"Don't worry about the price, you're my fiancé and we're going to be a family I want her to have everything she needs baby. I promise you. I may not be a millionaire, but I have savings. I have been saving up for a family since I was seventeen with my first job. I promise John." Steve said, John looked at him, Steve was the best thing to ever happen to him and the baby.

"I'll start looking online then?" John asked, Steve smiled and nodded. "Yes baby." Steve said dropping a kiss onto John's lips. John smiled and hugged him and they headed out the store. Steve paid for the apples, vitamins and steak and they headed home.

"I'm going to go check in on the diner, will you be OK?" Steve asked, John smiled. "I'll be fine, I am gonna start on desert." John said Steve smiled and nodded and kissed John and headed downstairs. When Steve left John pulled out the recipe book and went to the right page.

For desert that night he had decided to bake a Warm Apple-Buttermilk Custard Pie. He pulled out what he would need. He had package refrigerated pie dough, Cooking spray, all-purpose flour, brown sugar, ground cinnamon, cooled butter, apples, granulated sugar, salt, eggs, buttermilk and vanilla extract. Once he had all the ingredients out in front of him he started making the pie.

It took him about an hour and half before the pie was in the oven. The kitchen was a mess so John cleaned up making everything neat and tidy. He decided that while the pie cooked he would set the dining table for dinner he had ten people for dinner, so he made the table look nice.

Once that was done the oven timer went off and John went to the pie and smiled, it smelled so delicious. He took it out covered it with some foil and placed it back in the oven to keep warm until dinner time.

Once that was done, John pulled out what he needed to get started on the main course. He had decided to make a nice Beef Stroganoff with Egg Noodles for dinner. He figured everyone would like that. He pulled out what he needed, he grabbed the sirloin steak, mushrooms, onion, butter, flour, beef broth, dry sherry, salt, pepper, sour cream, egg noodles and parsley.

Once he had everything he started making the dinner. Once dinner was done. He left it on the stove covered and he cleaned up. Once everything was cleaned he headed down to the diner to see how Steve was doing. "Hey I thought you would be sleeping" Steve said as he saw him, John shook his head.

"No desert and dinner is done, so I came to see how you were doing." John said. "I am fine, baby you should rest." Steve said John smiled and nodded and kissed Steve and headed up to rest, so he could be ready for the night ahead.

**THAT NIGHT**

Steve and John both showered and dressed for the dinner, Steve was in his Levi's 527 Straight-Fit Bootcut Jeans, his Red Eighty Eight Plaid Western Shirt, his Black Textured Striped Cardigan and his Black Boots. John was in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Silver Fleur Jeans, his Purple and Blue Superman Logo Tee, his Black Slim-Fit Button-Front Hoodie and his Black K-Swiss Clean Laguna Athletic Shoes.

Once they were dressed they headed out to the lounge, John set out some little snacks, some nuts for everyone to eat. The doorbell came and Steve answered it, Bret and Adam walked in and smiled and hugged them, next came the Helmsley's then Mark and Kevin and lastly Dwayne and Glenn.

Once they were all there they all got some drinks and sat down in the lounge together. John and Steve smiled at one another. It was time. They stood together away from the others and Steve got their attention. "We have some news, well two things actually." Steve said, everyone looked at them.

"Back in Austin, the night John was attacked I proposed to John, he said yes. We're getting married!" Steve announced, John smiled and took the ring off of his chain and placed it where it belonged. Everyone got up and hugged them and congratulated them they were so happy for them, Adam looked down at the ring and smiled.

"It's stunning." Adam said John smiled. "Thanks Addy, you'll be my best man right?" John asked, Adam looked near tears and he smiled and hugged John tight. "Of course I will." Adam said, John smiled and hugged him again. They all sat down. "Wait….What's the second news?" Shawn asked. John rested his hands on his stomach and looked at everyone Steve smiled and nodded at him.

"We're having a girl!" he announced happily, Adam squealed and hugged John again. "A little princess?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. Adam was so happy for them, all of them were.

"You've done good Steve" Bret said to his friend as they watched Adam and John chat. "I know. I love him. I am gonna get what I've always wanted a husband and children." Steve said Bret smiled. "He's a lucky guy John, you're a great man." Bret said, Steve smiled, he and John were both lucky. Once dinner and desert had been eaten and everyone had left John and Steve went and sat on the couch together, John looked at Steve and switched the TV off, Steve looked at him.

"I have something really important I need to ask you." John said Steve smiled and looked at him giving John all his attention. "When this baby comes, I want her last name to be Austin." John said, Steve smiled. "You wanna be married before then?" Steve asked. "No, I wanna wait, I want her to be there when we get married, Steve I want you to adopt Ruby as your own." John said.

"I want her to be Ruby Leigh Austin." John said, Steve smiled, "Of course I will adopt her as my own, I know Brock won't care, this means so much John." Steve said John smiled.

"I love you and I want her to have two fathers who love her and you're perfect." John said Steve smiled, he was so happy right now, it meant so much to him that John wanted him to be Ruby's father.

That wasn't the only reason though, for John it was precaution as well, in case something ever happened to him at the hands of Brock or some other way, he needed to know that Ruby was taken care of that she had someone to love and cherish her always.

**Please Review…**


	38. A Checkup, A Party And A Reputation

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Adam and Bret were excited, today was going to be busy. Adam had his first checkup with Stephanie, and today was National Children's Book Day. Bret's Book Nook was having a party at the store for their youngest customers. Adam had been planning the party since returning from Austin.

"Oh Mrs. Wilson, it's wonderful! Thank you so much! Nobody can make cakes like you can! I'll send Bret and Steve over later to pick it up." Adam told the baker happily.

Mrs. Wilson had made a huge cake for the party. It was shaped like an open book (like their wedding cake had been) with another open book standing upright. She had sculpted figures from marzipan of favorite children's literary characters, like the Cat in the Hat, Miss Spider, Hungry Caterpillar, Cinderella and other fairy tale characters. There were sixty figures in all. It was truly wonderful.

"It was my pleasure sweetheart. Did you notice? Take a closer look at Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming." Mrs. Wilson pointed out. Adam bent down closer to look and he laughed.

"It's Bret and I! Terrific! I'll keep those with the ones from our wedding cake. Thank you again." Adam smiled as he hugged the baker.

Adam headed back across the street. He had to get ready for his appointment with the doctor, he couldn't wait. Bret was excited as well, they hopped to be able to see their little Hart today.

The blond stopped to look up at the falcons. One of the parents was off, probably hunting. The three little falcons, now named Huey, Dewy and Louie were growing, but not ever fully out of the nest yet. The back door opened.

"Hey sugar, come eat, breakfast is ready then we need to go." Bret said quietly. "I'm coming. Bear you should see the cake! (Adam came in and sat down to his bowl of hot oatmeal) She turned you and I into Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming. I want to save them!" Adam said excitedly as he ate. He had developed an almost unnatural craving for oatmeal.

"Steve and I will go over and get the cake later. We'll use one of the bus carts from the diner so there won't be any danger of dropping the cake." Bret replied as he too took a bite of his hot food.

"Mrs. Green's daughter Rosa is coming to help. Remember she has come before to fill in for her mother a few times." Bret informed his spouse. "Oh good. Rosa is so sweet. John's coming too, he can sit and read in the story corner." Adam stated.

"That will be good. Now, sugar I know you want this party to be fun, and so do I, but you were up till two this morning making gift bags. You will rest before you come down or I'll banish you from the party altogether." Bret's tone was serious, but loving and caring.

"I will my bear. Party starts at four, gives them time to get here after school. I'll lie down as soon as we get home from the doctors." Adam replied honestly. "Good. While you do that, I'll go down and do the decorating with Rosa and her mother. I know exactly what to do so you don't fret about it." Bret said as he spooned up his last bite.

"I trust you bear. I'm going to get ready, the appointment is at nine." Adam spoke as he got up from the table. Bret nodded and cleaned up the dishes while Adam went upstairs.

When he finished, Bret sat down with a cup of coffee and a small notebook he'd labeled "Our Little Hart". It was for making notes or questions he wanted to ask the doctor. He also kept a record of Adam, like when he was sick, or had some kind of change, like a craving or crying jag. He had written down a couple more questions he wanted to ask Steph.

Adam came down, he was in a loose pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt, and his comfortable brown loafers. "I'm ready. I'm glad to finally be going. I get pregnant and Steph goes on vacation!" Adam laughed. It had been a little over two weeks since he'd been told about baby Hart.

Twenty minutes later they were waiting to be called back to see the doctor. Adam was a little unsettled, trying not to chew his fingernails completely off. "What baby? What's wrong?" Bret asked, taking Adam's hand away from his mouth. "It's...embarrassing. There's no dignity in being pregnant." Adam flushed.

"It will be okay sugar, it's just you, me and Steph and probably Maria. I promise, it's not a teasing time. It's all about you, our little Hart and your health. Just think of my mom. It got to be anytime she even saw a doctor anywhere she started to strip." Bret laughed, trying to cheer his shy blond. "I suppose. I mean she did have twelve of you! I'll try to handle it." Adam's voice was tentative.

"Adam Hart" Nurse Maria called from the door. Bret stood and took Adam's hand and the blond followed the writer to the exam room.

"Okay hun, change into this and leave me a sample." the nurse said with a friendly smile as she handed Adam a paper gown and a urine sample cup. Adam sighed and took the items. He went into the small bathroom attached to the exam room. He did what he needed to do and came out in the paper gown, he'd left his socks on, he hated having cold feet.

"Okay, up here and I'll get your vitals." Maria instructed. She took Adam's blood pressure, temperature, heart rates and pulse. She smiled and patted Adam's knee with a wink. The blond knew the readings were good. "Doctor will be with you shortly." she said with a soft smile as she placed Adam's chart in the box on the door.

Bret was sitting in a chair in the corner, facing his husband. He was looking over his notebook, he wanted to be sure he got all of his questions in.

Adam fiddled with the edges of the paper gown, he hated the waiting most of all. Once the exam began, his mind would be focused but now it was full of worry and anticipation. Bret smiled, he knew Adam would be alright.

Suddenly Steph opened the door and came in smiling. Bret stood politely. "Hi guys. Bret so good to see you (she and the writer hugged). Adam, look at you! And I didn't even get to be the one to tell you! Congratulations." the doctor was so happy. Bret was like another brother to her and she adored Adam as well, like a baby brother.

"Good to see you Stephie. Yeah my little cub surprised us all!" Bret laughed. "I'm glad that at least it was Kurt you saw. He's a great guy. He was a couple of years ahead of me in med school. Okay kiddo, I need to ask you a few questions, then we'll try to see the little one." Steph sat on her backless rolling stool, she was at her small desk in the corner of the office. Adam's papers spread out, she read over everything quickly.

"Today's vitals look really good and no sign of diabetes or anything else in your sample. How often do you have morning sickness?" Step asked the blond. "Every day, but not always in the morning. It can happen at night. Is something wrong?" Adam asked worriedly.

"While it's not common, it does happen, odd times of having sickness is nothing to worry about, I promise. It tends to happen more in men than women, so again, nothing to worry about. Are you more tired than normal?" Steph continued her exam.

"Some days I get tired fast, but usually I'm okay." Adam responded honestly. "I'd like you to start taking two, fifteen to twenty minute walks a day. One in the morning and one in the evening. Bret I know you. Encourage him if he fusses about the walks but don't push. It won't mater if he misses a walk or two once in a while. He'll know his body, so trust him. If he doesn't feel like going, don't make him." Steph said in a firm tone.

"Alright Stephie, I'll be good." Bret said honestly. "Good. Now, let's see if we can see your little Hart. Sometimes this early it's very hard to find and see, but it's nothing to worry about if we don't see the baby. It's too early now, but will you want to know the sex?" the doctor asked as she got the machine ready.

Adam spoke as he laid down with the nurse's help. She lifted the gown (Adam blushed) and spread the cool gel on his abdomen. "No, we want it to be a surprise." the blond said surely. Stephanie nodded and smiled.

The doctor turned up the machine and ran the wand over and over Adam's belly, Stephanie, Adam and Bret were all watching the screen. She pressed down a touch harder and ran the wand over Adam again.

"There! There it's your little Hart." Steph said with smile. "That tiny thing is our baby?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yes, baby Hart is only the size of a kidney bean, but little fingers and toes are forming, webbed together for now. Eyelids are nearly formed, breathing tubes are developing and brain cells are branching out. You will feel more tired, urinate more often, you might have trouble sleeping, the walks will help with that. You'll continue to have nausea and vomiting." Steph informed the couple.

Maria turned off the machine and then cleaned off Adam's tummy. She helped him to sit up again.

"No picture?" Adam asked the doctor. "Not yet sweetie, it's too small to show up. Won't be long though. Do either of you have any questions?" the doctor informed then asked the expectant parents.

"I do Stephie, I just want the best for Adam and little Hart. You know I use the computer a lot, is it safe for them?" Bret was reading the question from his notebook. He'd been thinking about moving his writing space down to the bookstore.

"It's fine. There have been some studies and no evidence has been found that computers are harmful, but don't over use the microwave. Some is okay, but not for long periods. Leave the kitchen for times over fifteen minutes." the doctor advised.

Bret wrote in his notebook, then asked his next question. "What about travel?" Bret was thinking about the book tour. "By car up until birth if the roads are good, but I really don't recommend traveling in months seven, eight and nine. No flying in the third trimester at all." Stephanie replied to the writer.

Again Bret made more notes. Steph indicated that Adam could go get dressed, so the blond when in the bathroom to change.

"Let me ask you quickly while he's changing, he'd kill me for asking, but is it um...safe for Adam to um...you know...swallow?" Bret actually flushed a bit, but he wanted to cover anything that might harm Adam or little Hart.

"Don't Bret, I'm glad your so concerned. Yes, it's fine for Adam. You're clean and he is too. It really is just basically protein, seamen is of course all natural." Stephanie explained with a soft pat to Bret's knee.

"I'm assuming then that oral sex is okay?" Bret asked more confidently. "Yes, it's fine." The doctor stated.

Adam came out of the bathroom fully dressed, he sat back down on the exam table.

"The only thing I would be careful of is to just be a little gentler during sex. Especially in the third trimester. Adam you will go through periods of wanting sex a lot, sometimes not at all. Just be sure to communicate and Bret listen to him." The doctor gave her advice.

"Absolutely. Adam's wants and needs come first. Nothing matters more than his health and happiness." Bret spoke with emotion.

"You guys are just so wonderful together. I wish all my parents were so concerned. Okay guys unless you have more questions. I need to see other patients. Call me for refills or if you have any problems. I'm here for you. Your next appointment should be in three weeks." Doctor McMahon said making final notes on Adam's chart.

"I'm good, I'm just glad I have Bret. He knows what questions to ask. He takes great care of us." Adam said with a soft smile.

The couple finished up and left the medical center. Bret was securing Adam into the passenger seat of their truck.

"That tiny dot was our little Hart, our baby." Adam spoke in an awed tone. "Yes, it was amazing, just...god how I love you." Bret husked out then kissed his pregnant blond while he rubbed his abdomen.

They drove back home and as promised Adam laid down while Bret went down to his book store to prepare for the children's party. He was looking forward to the it, he loved his youngest customers. He felt books helped form children into better adults.

When Bret got down to the store, Rosa and Mrs. Green had just finished decorating. Blue and silver were the colors Adam had chosen as they were the official colors of National Children's Book Day.

Blue and sliver balloons were tied around, attached to backs of chairs and tables with blue and sliver ribbons. Blue and sliver streamers twisted together, tastefully hung from the ceiling. The final touch was the blue and sliver table cloths on the long table where refreshments would be served.

"Ladies, it looks lovely. Adam will love it. Thank you. It was hard to talk him into letting you do this. He wanted to do it all." Bret said warmly to the mother and daughter.

"Thank you, but you just missed Chris, he did all the high work. He'll be back soon he went to get his guitar. We were glad to do it. Adam will learn to rest, he's just excited right now. Did his appointment go alright?" Rosa asked the writer.

"We saw the baby, well barely, it's about this big. (Bret showed a measurement with his fingers). Everything is fine. Thanks for asking. I don't know how I would manage without you and Rosa, Ruth." Bret said warmly to Mrs. Green and her daughter.

Bret had brought down the boxes of gift bags Adam had put together. He put them under the refreshment table, they would give them out as the kids left the party.

Each blue or sliver bag contained a paperback book, a small matching character stuffed toy, a ruler, pencil, notebook and eraser Adam had printed up with the store's name and logo, and a small cellophane packet of Adam's sugar cookies cut into animal shapes, frosted and decorated by Mrs. Wilson. Adam had made the secret dough then given it to the baker to finish. She would only do that for the Hart's.

Chris returned with his acoustic guitar. He was going to play songs for the party. He also brought a Pin the Tail on the Donkey game. They would also play musical chairs, and break a pinata shaped liked Horton the Elephant of Dr. Seuss fame. Adam had special ordered the pinata from a catalog of book supplies.

Steve and John arrived. Steve had brought a bus cart and he, Chris and Bret went across the street and brought back the large cake. It now sat ready to be served later.

While Bret went upstairs to wake Adam the others set up the refreshment. There was blue punch, sandwiches cut into quarters, more cookies, chicken nuggets and wings, hot from Steve's diner, they would be kept warm in a sliver salver.

They set out the blue and sliver paper plates and paper cups with handles along with blue and sliver napkins. Several small tables and chairs had been set up in an area were spills wouldn't damage anything. They had invited between twenty five and thirty children.

Everything downstairs was ready, it was nearly three thirty, kids and their parents would be there soon.

"Sugar? Little Hart? Time to wake up." Bret said as he softly stroked Adam's temple. The pregnant blond had fallen deeply asleep.

Adam stirred a bit, his green eyes slowly cracked open, "Bear?" Adam asked as he yawned. "It's me little cub, it's time baby, everything is ready. All we need is our Commander in Chief." Bret said with a chuckle.

"Ha! Thank you for letting me turn the store into a play ground. I promise they won't damage anything." the blond stated as he got out of bed. Adam changed into a Cat in the Hat t-shirt. The teen also had a tall red and striped Cat in the Hat, hat. They laughed as Bret plopped the hat on the blond's head.

The couple went down the stairs to Bret's Book Nook, ready to start the party for National Children's Book Day. Adam hugged John, Steve, Chris, Rosa and Mrs. Green, he was pleased at how nice everything looked.

"Thanks so much for helping me with this. I promised Bret they wouldn't damage anything. So if you could, please help make sure they keep the refreshments in the cleared area for them. Thank you so much again. Okay, let's party!" Adam said excitedly.

At four the first kids showed up with their mothers. Bret and Adam had sent invitations to the families, it wasn't an open party, but a couple of random customers with kids came in and the Hart's invited them to stay. Adam had a made a few spare gift bags just in case of something like this.

Soon twenty seven children had arrived. Adam was in his element. Bret and Mrs. Green took care of the grown up customers, while John, Adam and Chris helped the children. Steve had to go back to the diner.

Some of the kids went to hear John read stories, some played games like musical chairs while Chris sang and played. Rosa and Adam helped the kids with their refreshments. They loved Mr. Adam's hat.  
The children shifted from activity to activity. They were having a great time and for kids under the age of eleven they were very well behaved.

After a few stories, John and Adam switched and Adam read stories. He read classics like Ferdinand the Bull, Dandelion, Billy and Blaze, Make Way For Ducklings, The Little Red Light House and the Great Gray Bridge, and other classics.

Chris did a round of Pin The Tail On The Donkey, while singing the Donkey Song as a child pinned their tail on the game. Rosa and John served refreshments and made sure they stayed in the designated area.

Most of the adults bought books, both for themselves and their children. One lady bought all five of the Owen books in hard cover. Bret autographed them for her and she was thrilled.

It was time for the last activity of the party, the breaking of the Horton pinata. Chris played some songs while Adam would blindfold a child, spin them three times and let them try to hit the paper elephant with a long stick.

One of the kids accidently hit Adam in the chest. That's when Bret put his foot down. "Let me do this. What if that had hit you in the stomach. No, please sugar, go watch with John." Bret spoke quietly as to not upset the children.

"Okay bear, it was more like a tap than a hit, but yes, I don't want an accident. Turn them three times, but make sure they end up facing the elephant." Adam replied just as quietly.

Finally when the last child struck the pinata it broke open. Candy and prizes of small toys and tiny books rained down. The kids laughed and screamed and dashed for the goodies. The Hart's had made sure there were equal amounts of goodies and every child got their fair share.

It was time for the party to wind down, it was six pm. Adam and Bret were giving out the gift bags at the door as each child left. Everyone of them hugged the Hart's and thanked them for the good time.

"That was fun! And great for business, we'll do it again next year! And our little Hart can enjoy it too. Now, I want you upstairs, you need to rest." Bret said, his eyes shining brightly, he'd really enjoyed the kids and to be honest, his cash register had worked hard as well.

"What about all the mess! I need to stay and help clean up." Adam said worriedly. "Adam, Steve is coming, Chris, Rosa and Mrs. Green are going to help Bret. I'll supervise. The mess will get clean." John assured his friend.

"I'll help you supervise, after all you are WAY more pregnant than me. Bear this was my idea, please?" Adam asked his spouse.

Just as Bret was about to protest, there was a loud knock on the store door. It had been locked when the last family left.

"Hey Shawn, what's up?" Bret asked, unsure if the copper blond was there as a friend, lawyer or agent. "Bret, I have some news and it isn't good. I'm sorry, but you need to read this." Shawn handed Bret a thick packet of papers, the last page was blue. Bret knew by the color of the last page that it was some kind of legal document.

Bret took the papers, as soon as he touched them a feeling of dread washed over him. He unfolded the packet. Adam came to stand by his spouse.

Chris, Rosa and Mrs. green went about quietly cleaning up. It was none of their business and after all the mess needed to be cleaned up.

John being John made it look like he was watching Chris and the others but, his ears were turned to the Hart's and Shawn.

Bret lowered the papers and looked at his lawyer/agent. "You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me this is a joke." Bret's tone was flat. "Trust me, it's not a joke. He's also threatened to take this to the media, and he's going to bring up your past. Especially when he saw you put Shelton in the hospital. He also threatened to say it was racially motivated, of course leaving out the part where Shelton provoked you, and swung first." Shawn explained to his client.

"He can't...he can't do this to Bret! Firstly, Bret's not a racist, and secondly Brock assaulted John!" Adam was highly upset and agitated. His arm snaked around his older spouses waist as he pulled Bret against him, as if to protect him this time.

"My little cub, calm down. Remember little Hart. What are we going to do Shawn? This could destroy my reputation. You know how fickle fans can be. He has no grounds or proof!" Bret tried not to sound as worried as he was.

"Bret, the dance was full of potential witnesses. All they saw was you hit Lesnar, they don't know why, and a lot of them remember Bret the Bruiser. It doesn't look good. You know Hunter and I will do all we can. First thing in the morning, I'm filing a gag order motion." Shawn explained calmly, but he was worried. When your lawyer worries, you worry.

They talked for a while longer, then Shawn left to get the legal work started.

Two hours later, Bret and Adam were curled up on the couch, not saying a word. The legal document lay open on the coffee table, taunting them.

The bold first line of the document read: **HEYMAN/LESNAR V BRET S. HART**. The duo was suing Bret for two million dollars, plus hospital and legal costs.

Bret Hart's reputation and career were on the verge of being utterly destroyed.

**Please Review…**


	39. Trying To Help

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Oh god Steven more" John moaned as Steve thrusted into him, it was about eight in the morning and John had woken up craving Steve to be inside of him. "Fuck Johnny you feel so damn good" Steve told him. John bucked his hips and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and his legs around his waist. "Harder….Steve fuck me harder" John spoke. Steve groaned and thrusted harder and faster into his fiancé. John was moaning like a common whore wanting his man inside of him harder, faster, deeper. "God John gonna cum" Steve warned. "Please Steve" John begged Steve smiled and grabbed hold of John's cock and started stroking it. John moaned louder if at all possible.

Steve thrusted a few more times into his fiancé before emptying inside of him. John wasn't far behind him, cumming coating them in his cum. Steve fell over to the side panting hard John grinned at him. "Love you" he spoke, Steve smiled and pulled John closer. "Love you too." Steve said, John smiled and rested his head on Steve's chest. "That was interesting" Steve commented, John laughed. "Yeah I don't know why, but I just had this overwhelming urge to have you." John said. "I think you're in the horny stage of pregnancy" Steve said. "I swear I've been in the horny stage since I met you" John said, his blue eyes shining with amusement. Steve laughed. "Same here baby, just seeing you every day makes me horny." Steve said John laughed at him and stroked his hand up and down Steve's bare chest.

"I really should get up, I have to get down to the diner." Steve said groaning, he didn't want to leave John at all. "I know." Steve said. "Come down in a few and get some food?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. He laid in bed as Steve showered and dressed, Steve kissed him deeply goodbye and John laid there in bed smiling. Today he was on a mission. He had something he needed to do he just hoped Steve wouldn't mind him using the car. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He showered and dried off and dressed for the day. He hated dressing now, he was too big to fit into jeans and nice things so he spent most of his time in sweats. He dressed in his adidas Y-3 by Yohji Yamamoto M CL Sweat Pants, his Blue adidas Y-3 by Yohji Yamamoto Flocked Logo Short Sleeve Crew Tee, his Black adidas Y-3 by Yohji Yamamoto Classic Zip Up Hoodie and his Black adidas Y-3 by Yohji Yamamoto Sala Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs to the diner. He sat down at the counter. "What are we having today John?" AJ asked. John smiled and looked over the menu. "Chocolate Chip Pancakes with a side of Fruit please" John said, AJ smiled and nodded and placed the order with the chef. Steve smiled as he saw John sipping on his OJ. "You look nice" he said, John looked at him as if he had two heads. "Steve, baby I love you but seriously? I am in my sweats. It's hard to look good in sweats" John said. Steve looked at John and cupped his face. "You could be in a brown paper bag and you would be the sexiest person in the world to me." Steve said John blushed. "I don't care about what you wear, I don't look at that, I look at you." Steve said John smiled. He leaned up and kissed him. "You're the best" he said Steve smiled at him. AJ came over and placed John's food on the counter in front of him. "On the house." Steve told her, AJ nodded and went back to waiting on the other customers.

"So have you got any plans for today?" Steve asked. "Well I thought I would go do some window shopping, just to see what kind of things we need to get Ruby." John said, Steve smiled and nodded. "OK cool" Steve said, John smiled "Can I use the car?" John asked, Steve nodded and smiled. "Of course you can baby." Steve said, he went and grabbed the keys and handed them to John. "Take your phone, and can you be back by 2?" Steve asked. "Yeah sure, why?" John asked. "We have to head on over to Helmsley and Associates to give our affidavits on behalf of Bret." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "OK, I promise to be back by two and I will take my phone." John said Steve smiled, he didn't like John going out alone, not since Austin. But he also knew John wouldn't appreciate being held prisoner.

John finished his food and kissed Steve goodbye. He headed up to the apartment and he grabbed his phone and his wallet. He made sure he had everything and he headed off. He headed into town and he parked and did some window shopping and he found out what he needed, they had a checklist in the store and as he looked it over, panic set in, there was a lot of things on the list that he and Steve needed to get and John was really worried, he didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't even know if they had time to get all of this done, in four short months Ruby would be here and he wanted to make sure he and Steve were both ready for this big step in their lives. He put the checklist into the glove compartment and headed to his next destination, his old neighbourhood, he needed to speak to someone and to try and convince them of something.

As he was driving he drove past his parent's house and saw they were no longer living there, he wondered where they moved to. He was hurt, that he wasn't even informed and he felt bad for his daughter, knowing that she would never have grandparents. Steve's parent's died years ago and John's parents wanted nothing more to do with him. John sighed and focussed on where he was going. He pulled up at the run down house that belonged to Brock and he got out. He locked the car and headed up to the front door, he had no idea if Brock even lived there anymore. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened a minute later and Paul Heyman answered he looked at John. "What do you want?" he asked, John sighed. "Is Brock in?" he asked, "Let him in Paul" Brock said from inside the house. John walked in and saw Brock in the lounge. Brock looked at Paul. "Can you give us a few?" he asked, Paul nodded. "I'll be outside." He said.

Paul left them alone and John sat down on the couch. "You look nice" Brock said. "Not" he added, John shook his head. "Why are you here John?" Brock asked. "I wanted to talk to you about this lawsuit." John said Brock looked at him. "What about it?" Brock asked. "Will you drop it Brock? They don't deserve this. The person you want to hurt is me, not Bret Hart." John said Brock looked at him. "He crushed my fucking nose John!" Brock said. "I know he did, but you have to admit you deserved it Brock. You hurt me badly, I nearly lost the baby because of you." John said.

"You left me there to rot. I could have died. Or the baby could have died. He was angry." John said, Brock sighed. "I know, but you were pissing me off, you know not to piss me off John. You've known that for years now." Brock said John nodded. "I know." John said. "Please Brock, just drop this lawsuit, please?" John asked, he didn't want to be the reason why Bret lost everything. He knew it was his fault. If he had never come into their lives, then Brock wouldn't have. No one knew about John blaming himself it was just something he wanted to keep close to his chest. Brock looked at John. "I'll drop it on one condition." Brock said, John looked at him. "What?" John asked, he would do anything to help Bret. "Let me fuck you." Brock said, John looked at him and stood up. "Excuse me?" John asked. "Let me have my way with you and then I will drop the lawsuit." Brock said.

"You make me sick." John spat. "The answer is NO!" he exclaimed, he went to leave but Brock grabbed him and forced him against the door roughly. "If you won't give it I will take it" Brock growled, John groaned and kneed Brock in his groin, then spat on him, he rushed out the door and got into the car and sped off. He couldn't believe what Brock had expected him to do, it was sick and twisted. John drove home and Steve was waiting for him, John told Steve nothing about Brock as they headed to the lawyers. They got there and gave their affidavits and headed home. Once home John went over and saw Adam, he was the only person he was going to tell about what happened with him and Brock. Adam let him in and they sat on the couch with a tea each. "So what's wrong?" Adam asked, John sighed and went on and told Adam what happened between him and Brock earlier in the day.

"Jesus, John why would you go over there?" Adam asked. "I wanted to help, I thought if I talked to him he would listen and everything would be OK. But I was wrong, he is not the person I loved. He's a monster now, luckily I got out of there though." John said Adam nodded. "Yeah you are lucky. Steve's gonna go ape when he finds out." Adam said. "No!" John shouted, Adam looked at him in shock, John sighed. "No matter what Adam Steve CANNOT find out about this, he can't. If he does he will try and hurt Brock and the last thing we need is another lawsuit or criminal charges, especially not in my condition. I can't risk the stress not so close to having Ruby. Please Adam as my best friend, please you can't tell him." John said Adam sighed he didn't like it.

"John, Steve needs to know." Adam said. "Please Adam, please don't say anything. Promise me." John said Adam sighed, John was his best friend along with Randy he nodded. "OK, OK. I won't say anything I promise. But you can't go do this again John. You need to keep away from Brock understand me? if you go near him again I will tell." Adam said John nodded. "OK I promise" John said, Adam smiled. John hung out a while before headed over to the diner to see Steve. As soon as John saw him he just hugged him, he just wanted to be close to him. After seeing Brock, he realised how lucky he was to have a man like Steve. "You OK?" Steve asked, John smiled. "Perfect, I'm with you" John said Steve smiled at him and held him. Sometimes this was all they needed just to hold one another.

**Please Review…**


	40. Working On The Nursery

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

It was Sunday morning, the Hart's had gone to the Saturday evening church service so they could work on the nursery today.

They were doing it mostly to try to forget all the things going on with the lawsuit. It had been a little over a week since Shawn had told them about the suit. One good thing had come out of it, Shawn had managed to get a temporary gag order on the case, so at least Heyman and Lesnar couldn't go running to the media.

Helmsley and Associates were working over time. Bret had willingly taken a psychiatric evaluation. John had written and affidavit telling what Brock had done to him and stating why Bret took the actions he did. Steve, Kevin, Mark, Glen, Dwayne, Scott, Sean, Chris and several others had written out character references. Everything possible was being done.

The Hart's promised each other that at least, for today, the suit and court would not even be mentioned, they just wanted to happily work on little Hart's nursery, just enjoying the day together.

Adam was drinking the last of his orange juice, he was smiling to himself. He was just kicking a few names for the baby around in his head. He wanted something classic and old fashioned, as did Bret.

"What's my sugar cub so happy about?" Bret asked as he came into the kitchen, dressed in his blue coveralls. He'd been painting the nursery soft white. It was almost a pale ivory, but still more white than yellow. The writer had painted while Adam was eating breakfast. He'd splurged on expensive low odor paint, but it still smelled a little and he wanted Adam and little Hart safe.

"I was just thinking about names for the baby. Like Gwendolyn Grace or Jacqueline Joy for a girl or Derek Anthony or Lawrence Martin for a boy. Something classic or maybe something from a book like Melanie or Ashley." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Those are nice names. I agree, something dignified. Nothing stupid like Rainbow Sprinkles. I went to school with her. When she was twenty one, she changed her name to Mary Jane, and I don't blame her." Bret said as he sat down and poured a cup of tea.

"What time are the Hardy Boys coming?" Adam asked as he finished his oatmeal. "I think in an hour or so. Matt said they found a whole load of Art Deco furniture for us to look at, from some estate back east." Bret said as he looked for his checkbook. It wasn't in it's usual drawer in the kitchen.

"Oh sorry, it's still in my jacket pocket. I'm sorry I forgot to put it back. It's hanging there on the hook." Adam pointed to the black leather jacket hanging on a hook next to the door. "It's okay sugar. How did you know I was looking for the checkbook?" Bret asked as he pulled the checkbook from Adam's pocket, then sat back down.

"Lucky guess. No, you were rifling through the business drawer. Am I doing okay with my record keeping?" Adam asked his husband. "Perfect. You rounded every entry. I think, if I remember, there's about six hundred more in the account than the balance shows. Anyway if they will take a check, I'd rather pay that way. If not, there's cash in the safe." Bret explained as he helped Adam clean up the kitchen.

"I want to see the nursery now, then we can hang the curtains. Then I want to make up the crib, just for now. Did Matt say what all they found?" Adam asked as they went up to the third floor. The nursery was directly across from their bedroom.

"Not really, he said something about a wonderful pram. It's not Art Deco per se, but from the Art Nouveau period, around 1910 to 1920. He wasn't sure if we would want it, but we can look at it." Bret spoke as he held Adam back, he wanted to check the paint fumes first. The room was okay, only a slight order remained. The couple opened the four windows.

The room was on the east side of the building. There were two windows on the east wall and two on the south. It would be snug and warm in the winter and in the summer the ceiling fan would keep the room cool, along with a window air conditioner when the baby was older.

"It's beautiful bear, those three drops of soft yellow were just enough. Let's do the curtains." Adam stated as he went to the small storage closet. He had bought the curtains at a nearby baby store, washed, ironed and hung them neatly in the closet.

The curtains were a soft pink with dark pink on the edges and tie backs. The rods were brass with Art Deco brass balls on the ends. The couple put the eight panels on the rods, then hung them on the brackets Steve and Bret had put up the day before.

The room now had a soft pink glow. It was beautiful against the soft white walls. Adam fussed with each pair of curtains until they looked perfect.

"Very nice sugar. What a happy room. See, you can't look at pink and be miserable." the writer remarked to his spouse. "You're right. Justin gave me the idea that night I met them all. He said paint the room white and the appointments can be the colors. He's a nice guy. I hope he and Alberto stay together." Adam expressed to his spouse.

"He seems very nice. How are Wade and Randy?" Bret asked as he swept the hardwood floor. "Fine. Randy said to tell you thanks again, he got an "A" on the paper you helped him with." Adam said as made up the iron crib with the bedding that had come with it.

"Randy did a good job. I really didn't have to point out that many corrections. Wade sure has been a good influence on him. Ah! The Hardy's are over at their grandmothers. Let's go see what they found." Bret said as he looked out of one of the southern windows. "Okay, I'll be right down. Little Hart has to go to the bathroom." Adam said with a laugh. Bret nodded, kissed Adam and went downstairs.

Adam went to the bathroom, did his business and washed his hands. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. The blond thought he looked tired, the skin under his eyes was darker than usual, but he felt fine. He just chalked it up to being pregnant, after all it was a big change in his body. He went down to join his husband and the two pickers

"Picker" was a fancy new name for antique hunter. Although picker was the perfect word for it. A picker would dig into places a normal antique hunter wouldn't. Pickers would crawl into attics, basements, abandoned sheds, anyplace that might hold that one golden treasure. It could be dangerous, spiders, snakes, shaky buildings, weak floors and ceilings were a constant hazard.

Just a year ago, Jeff Hardy nearly died when he was bitten by a black widow spider when he reached into a long forgotten box in an attic. He recovered fully and couldn't wait to get back to work. Only he never again forgot to wear his gloves.

"Hi Jeff, Matt. How are you?" Adam asked as he joined his husband and the brothers. They were in the back of Mrs. Elliot's Antique Shop. "Hi Adam! How are you? Congratulations, I pray you have a happy, healthy baby." Jeff said as he shook Adam's hand. "I'm fine thanks. Thanks for that, Bret and I are thrilled." Adam said with a big smile.

"Before we show you the furniture, I have to show you this pram. It's not really Art Deco, but I think you'll like it." Jeff said excitedly as he brought the pram out into the daylight. Adam gasped.

"It's...it's beautiful. Oh bear look." Adam's tone was almost one of awe. "It's beautiful. What's the history of it?" Bret asked, practical as always.

"I found it in the attic of the house. We got first pick before the estate sale, because the selling agent is a good friend and client." Jeff stated as he pushed the pram out into better daylight.

The younger brother continued, "It came from France. It's a landau style made between 1910 and 1920 so it's Art Nouveau. The wooden carriage has a peony motif. It's called trompe l' olil. It imitates marqueterie." Jeff explained, as he pointed out the details.

The carriage part was wooden. It rested on a wonderfully carved iron springs. They weren't coiled springs, but rocker style. The four wheels were iron and they rolled as smooth as glass. The carriage was thickly lined and padded with ivory muslin. It had an umbrella like cover that came up half way over the "bed". The hood could be lowered, much like the rag top on a convertible car.

The handles that pushed the pram were iron as well, they curved beautifully and the handle was white porcelain. It had been kept in perfect condition, the muslin was fresh, it was the only new and restored part. The wood was also as smooth as glass and was a rich, dark honey color. It was perfect.

Bret smiled, "Sold" the writer said simply. Adam kissed his husband, he really had wanted the pram.

"Of course all the prices today will depend on how much you buy. A bundle deal. You know though that we'll give you a special price on everything." Matt explained. Matt always did the money part.

Jeff did the majority of the finding. Simply because he had the ability to make his body go into the smallest, tightest spaces. Jeff was more mouse than man, it had nothing to do with his bravery, but his ability to get into those small spaces. Matt often wondered if Jeff actually had any bones in his body.

"Sounds fair, but make sure you make a profit Matt, after all you work hard for your money." Bret replied honestly. "Well, let us worry about that. You two are good to Grandma. I remember when she had the flu and we were gone. Adam made her soup and read to her, and Bret you took her to the doctor. We'll never forget that. So this is our way of thanking you." Matt said with emotion.

"It wasn't anything, she's like my own grandma. You can always know we'll look after her when you're gone. I can't wait till little Hart is old enough to have her gingerbread." Adam said warmly.

"It makes us feel better too, knowing you guys and Steve look after her. Now, give me a minute, we'll bring out the furniture we got. Just remember, don't feel obligated to like it. It will sell with no problem." Jeff said as he and Matt went to bring out their discoveries.

The first piece they brought out was an Art Deco tall boy. The wood was walnut with burr veneer with contrasting walnut inlay at the the top, on a plinth base. The tall boy had two long drawers with a two door cupboard above. It had it's original Art Deco handles. The cupboard had a pull out rail for hanging clothes.

It was just the right size for hanging baby clothes and Adam figured it would work up until the baby was a teenager. It was still as solid and new looking as the day it was made.

"We'll take it. It will be perfect for baby Hart's clothes, after all it's the only room without a clothes closet. I was wondering how I was going to put clothes in that little storage closet." Adam said with a bright smile.

Next the Hardy pickers brought out a small table. The Art Deco table was made of matching walnut burr. The table had three tiers each with a beautifully hand carved border. Each of the four legs had matching hand carved patterns. It would make a perfect chair side table.

"What do you think sugar? You could put it next to your chair with a lamp and you can put books in the drawers. You want it?" Bret asked his spouse. "It's perfect. I would love it. Gosh, this all looks brand new, but I can tell it's authentic from the period." Adam stated to the others.

"We figured the items were hardly ever used. They furnished all the rooms, then never had guests. The couple were kind of recluse." Matt explained to the blond. Bret indicated they would buy the table.

Matt and Jeff brought out a 1930's walnut burr side board. "Jeff thought if you padded the top it would make a great changing table. See it has two drawers for wash cloths and towels, blankets, whatever. Then the ends open." Matt showed off the table.

He opened each of the side doors on the ends of the table. One side would hold a lot of diapers while the other cold hold wipes, lotion, powder and other things. It too was in perfect condition with Art Deco carvings and it had it's original handles. It was also purchased.

The last piece of heavy furniture they brought out was a matching chest of drawers. It had six drawers, and would be perfect for storing more clothes and the top was large and flat, great for a lamp and other things the baby would need. There was also a separate mirror that could either be attached to the chest or put on the wall separately. It was quickly bought by the couple.

"All I need now is a rocking chair. I don't care if it's Art Deco or not. Comfort is all I care about. Do you have one?" Adam asked the brothers. "Granny has one, she just got it last week, let me get it." Jeff said excitedly, while Matt worked with his calculator.

Jeff brought out the rocker, it was even Art Deco. The chair sat on oblong section rails front to back which were steam bent for smooth rocking action. The front section had been steam bent to form a scroll. The rails were braced with turned cross rails in the front and back. The base of the armrests sat on top of the base scrolls then bent up and over and then curved down to join the rear of the rocking rails before bending up to the form the back rest side supports. The side supports bent over at the top to make the hand holds. The back rest and seat pads formed from bent wood frames and have been filled with Bergere carving. The seat base was supported on an upward, bent backward sloping rail which sat on top of the front cross rail.

The chair was a perfect Brentwood Rocker. "The only thing not original is the caning. Granny had to seat and back redone. Sit and try it Adam." Jeff invited the blond. As soon as he sat, he had to have it. It went on the buy list.

While Bret and Matt talked money, Jeff and Adam wandered around the storage area. Adam had never been in the area before. Suddenly the others jumped as Adam squealed excitedly, he the flushed realizing the noise he'd made.

Bret ran to has spouse, heart pounding, then laughed in relief. Adam had found something for the nursery.

He'd found a rocking horse made in the 1920's by Ayres of London. The horse was dapple gray and white. The rockers were black and the base was extremely sturdy. The horses long mane and tail were real horse hair. The tack was real leather with steel stirrups. The horse was 47" all together. F.H. Ayers was the premier makers of rocking horses at the time. The condition was perfect, a testament to the quality. The price was two thousand dollars. Adam sighed when he saw the price tag.

"Add it Matt." Bret said with a wink. "Bear, no. It's beautiful but too expensive." Adam protested. "I don't care. I love it too. Nothing is too good for little Hart. Besides, our grandchildren will still be riding it, long after a brand new plastic one is gone." Bret said with reason. The writer was hugged and kissed deeply.

There was one more purchase. Bret found it. It was an Art Deco floor lamp. The finish was brass and the opal glass shade had beaded fringe. The height was adjustable and was perfect for the corner with the rocking chair. Adam adored it.

Matt finally named a price, "It all comes to three thousand, Bret." Matt said with a grin. "Matthew Hardy, the horse alone was two thousand. That's at least four and half thousand worth of items." Bret argued.

"Three thousand, take it or leave it." Matt said with the same grin. Bret shook his head and wrote the check. He and Matt shook hands.

"Now, lets carry the stuff over, Jeff." Matt said to his brother. "Only if you let me fix you a late lunch. Hot roast beef and gravy open faced sandwiches with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob." Adam told them the lunch menu he had planned. There was plenty. It was the left overs from last night's supper.

The brothers agreed and while the Hardy's and Bret dealt with the furniture, Adam went to the kitchen.

The blond took out the roast beef and gravy. He sliced the meat thin and put it in a skillet with the gravy to warm up slowly. He peeled some potatoes and cut them up small and set them to boil, no instant mashed potatoes for Adam Hart! The the pregnant teen shucked four ears of corn he'd gotten fresh yesterday at the farmers market. He put them in water with a little sugar and also set it to boil.

Adam set the table for four and checked on the food. He sliced up four pieces of homemade bread and buttered them lightly, he would broil them at the last minute.

Bret and the Hardy brothers had carried up the last items, Bret had the rocking horse, Jeff the floor lamp and Matt had the rocking chair. It all looked beautiful in the room.

The couple wanted a nursery, but not one that was filled with cartoon characters. They wanted something, elegant, classic and timeless. The couple had succeeded. It was "grownup" but still a nursery.

Bret was trying out the rocking chair when suddenly there was a loud clatter from the kitchen. The writer got a sick feeling, "Adam" he muttered and flew down the two flights of stairs, the brothers on his heels.

Bret was stunned into a stone statue for a moment. The tray of bread was on the floor, Adam was doubled over in obvious pain, he was clutching his abdomen.

"Bret...cr...cramps...bad...ba...by." Adam cried out in a terror filled voice. Bret ran to the phone on the wall, Jeff picked up the bread and turned off the stove's burners.

Matt fussed over a very scared Adam. "Scared Matty, where's Bret?" Adam asked as he leaned against the elder Hardy, his cramps continued.

"Just relax, breathe easy. Jay had cramps a lot with Penny. You know they are fine." Matt explained about his own husband and now six year old daughter.

"Bret's calling the doctor sweetie." Jeff assured the worried blond. "I'm here little cub, your bear is right here." Bret said from the phone, he was on hold, cursing under his breath.

"Okay, Stephie will see us at the hospital, come on baby." Bret said as he picked up his crying spouse and carried him down to the truck.

The Hardy brothers stayed and cleaned up the kitchen, they knew the Hart's wouldn't mind them staying to help out, and waiting for news.

"Scared bear. The baby, what if...oh Bret." Adam cried, his hands on his cramping stomach. "Just try to breathe and relax baby. Little Hart will be fine." Bret sounded calm, but he was just as scared as Adam. He had to concentrate as he drove the short distance to Parkland Hospital where Dr. McMahon was on duty.

When they pulled up, a nurse was waiting with a stretcher. Bret got out and carried Adam to the waiting nurse. "I'll be right with you my cub, I have to park." Bret said as he gave Adam a kiss.

Bret parked quickly and ran into the emergency room. He growled as the desk clerk put the clip board of papers on the desk. "Fuck the papers, I'll pay cash." Bret growled again in such a way the clerk just pointed to where Adam was.

His blond was already hooked up to monitors. At least the noise from Adam's abdomen sounded normal. "I'm here baby" Bret said as he took Adam's hand. "Where's Steph?" Adam asked his spouse.

"Right here. Let's see what's going on sweetie. What were you doing before the cramps started?" The doctor asked in a calm voice, as she checked the pregnant teens vitals.

"Fixing lunch. I had just set the table and I was putting the bread in the oven and suddenly I started cramping. I'm scared Stephanie." Adam said in a small voice.

"Have you been constipated?" Step asked the blond. Bret had the forethought to bring the note book. "No, he's been fine." Bret assured, checking the book.

Stephanie took the handy notebook and read through it quickly, she saw Adam's health had been normal up till now. "This is great Bret, keep it up Okay? I'll do some tests, don't panic Adam. I'll give you a shot, it will help." the doctor explained as she loaded a needle and gave Adam the shot.

The medicine started working and the pained expression left Adam's face, but he was still pale and scared, he had Bret's hand in a death grip.

"Any idea what's wrong?" Bret asked his doctor friend. "I think so, but I want to rule out everything else first. Don't worry, I'm sure things will be fine." Stephanie tried to assure the worried couple.

Adam was put through several tests, blood was drawn and after he was put in a hospital gown he had to give a urine sample too. His vitals were monitored and the baby checked.

"Okay Adam. You experienced Round Ligament Pains. It happens when the ligaments that support the uterus or in men the birth chamber, in your pelvis start to thicken to accommodate and support it's growing size. It can happen when you suddenly change positions like getting out of bed or up from a chair, when you cough, roll over in bed or get out of the bathtub. It can also happen after walks, so stop those for a couple of weeks. You won't like this, but I want you resting in bed as much as much as possible for a while. It's a little early in your pregnancy for these kinds of cramps, but it does happen. It's not really harmful, but I want those ligaments to have a chance to rest. Okay?" Steph took a sip of water after her long explanation.

Bret asked a few questions as did Adam and by the time they left the hospital they were back to normal, assured all was okay with both Adam and little Hart.

When they got back they explained to the Hardy brothers, who were sitting on the Hart's little balcony. Hugs were exchanged and the brothers went back to work at their grandmother's place.

The Hart's saw the kitchen was spotless and Adam was glad the food hadn't gone to waste. Bret carried Adam up to their bedroom, after a stop at the nursery, the blond insisted on seeing it.

The couple was soon curled up in bed. Bret stayed to keep Adam calm. They watched a happy comedy movie and relaxed.

Adam was soon asleep, Bret stayed in the room, writing in long hand as he watched over his cub.

The writer would do all he could to keep his boy in bed. He could write at the small desk in the bedroom's corner, and he'd buy Adam some new DVD's he'd been wanting.

Bret Hart would protect his cub and his cublet, he made that his solemn vow.

**Please Review…**


	41. Shopping For Ruby

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"Are you sure you're up to shopping for everything today?" Steve asked John as they had some breakfast. John smiled at him. "Yeah I am. I want to go out and get all her stuff. It's getting to the point where we NEED to get it all." John said Steve smiled.

"OK if you're sure, I don't want you working too hard" Steve said, John smiled. "I know, but I am looking forward to it." John said, Steve smiled and nodded. They finished off breakfast and went and had a shower. Once they showered they both got dressed for the day.

Steve dressed in his Gray Cargo Messenger Shorts, his Blue V-Neck Slubbed Tee, his Gray Eco-Fleece Zip Hoodie and his Black SKECHERS Arcade II Circulate Sneakers. Because he was getting bigger and didn't have a lot of clothes to fit him John dressed in his Black Nike Double Crossover Mesh Basketball Shorts, his White Nike Street Park Hoop Tee, his Black Nike KO Full-Zip Hoodie and his Black and White Nike Air Max Run Lite 3 Sneakers.

Once they were dressed they headed out the door. They got into the car and headed to the cute little baby store John saw the other day before going to confront Brock. John pulled out his checklist and pen and they were ready to go. They got there and walked inside.

"Furniture first babe?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled and headed over to the furniture section. They looked around and found some things they liked they got a Pali Designs Salerno Forever Crib In White, a Pali Designs Salerno Double Dresser In White, a Pali Designs Salerno 5 Drawer Dresser In White, a Pali Designs Salerno Collection Bookcase Hutch In White, 2 Pali Designs Salerno Nightstands In White, a Pali Designs Salerno Changing Table In White, a DaVinci Chloe Cradle in White and a Storkcraft Hoop Glider and Ottoman in White and Beige. Once the furniture was done and checked off of John's list they went and looked for some other things.

John was loving that Steve was interested in it all. He was helping decide what to get and he was having fun. "What about this baby? Does she need one of these?" Steve asked, John walked over to him and saw what Steve was looking at it was a Maize Moses Basket in Fairy Princess. "Yeah I guess so, I am not so sure." John said.

"Look on your list is it on there?" Steve asked, John looked at his list, "Yep" John said Steve smiled and added it to their items. They kept on looking and found a Learning Curve First Years Carry Me Near 5 in 1 Baby Bassinet.

"Babe what about this package deal?" Steve asked, John went over to him and looked, in the deal you got a SnugRide 30 Infant Car Seat Pattern: Jacqueline, a Pack 'n Play Playard with Newborn Napper Station Pattern: Jacqueline, a Simple Snuggles Bouncer Pattern: Jacqueline, a Sweet Snuggle Infant Soothing Swing Pattern: Jacqueline, and a FastAction Fold Stroller System Pattern: Jacqueline.

"So?" Steve asked, John smiled. "It's perfect. I like it, and it's a deal." John said, Steve smiled and nodded and added it to their items. Next they went and found a Cozy Dinette™ Highchair Pattern: Posie, Steve just thought it would be best to get everything now, instead of having to find a high chair when Ruby was big enough.

They found a Bright Starts Baby Playplace – Pink, a Kidsline Cocalo Sugar Plum Cot Musical Mobile, a Okiedog Bliss Shuttle Travel Bag, a Infantino Sash Mei Tai Infant Carrier, a Floppy Seat Ultra Plush Shopping Cart & High Chair Cover, a Baby Diego Sleek Bath & Changer Combo, a The First Years American Red Cross First Aid Kit. Steve was adamant about getting that he wanted to make sure if anything was to occur that Ruby would be able to get treated ASAP.

Once they had that stuff they went and looked for a crib setting. They found one. It was a FAO Schwarz Giselle 7 Piece Crib Bedding Set, the set came with a comforter, 2 fitted sheets, dust ruffle, and 3-piece wall hanging set. To carry on with the theme they also got a FAO Schwarz Giselle Changing Pad Cover, a FAO Schwarz Giselle Window Valance, 2 FAO Schwarz Giselle Lamps, a FAO Schwarz Giselle Wall Art, a FAO Schwarz Giselle Bumper, a FAO Schwarz Giselle Blanket, a FAO Schwarz Giselle Pillow, and a FAO Schwarz Giselle Plush Bear. Once they had all that they went and finished off the rest of the list.

They got bodysuits, gowns, socks, t-shirts, blankets, sweaters, shoes, booties, bibs, pacifiers, bottles, bottle brush, sterlizer, baby towels, wash clothes, bath toys, crib mattress, hampers and some baby monitors.

Once they had everything they headed up to the counter to pay for everything. Steve made John leave so he didn't hear the price because he knew he would go mental. Steve didn't care though, this stuff was for the most precious thing in the world. Once Steve had paid for the items and decided on a delivery date and time he headed out to the car, John was sitting in there looking out the window.

Steve got in and smiled at him. "You OK?" he asked, John nodded. "How much?" John asked, Steve sighed. "I'm not telling you John. I want to do this for us and for Ruby, please don't fight me on it." Steve said, John sighed. "OK." John said Steve smiled.

"How about lunch?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Can we have Chick-Fil-A?" John asked, Steve smiled and nodded and they headed to the nearest restaurant. They got there, got out and went inside and ordered. Steve got the Spicy Chicken Sandwich Deluxe, Waffle Potato Fries, and a Lemonade and John got the Chargrilled Chicken Garden Salad, Ranch Dressing, and a Sweetened Iced Tea. Steve smiled at him.

"You not too hungry?" Steve asked. "No, I just wanted something light. If I eat heavy during the day I don't feel too well." John said Steve nodded. "Oh, OK then" Steve said John smiled and they carried on eating. "So when is all the stuff being delivered?" John asked. "In a few days, they just have to get it all together." Steve said, John smiled at him.

"Cool. I can't wait to see her room all done." John said, Steve smiled at him. "Yeah me either. You know the Hart's have already started on their nursery." Steve said, John laughed.

"Yeah I know, they're so excited and they're going to make amazing parent's. I know it." John said Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah just like us" Steve said John smiled and nodded. He jumped and giggled as the baby kicked him. Steve looked at him and John grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach.

"That's Ruby." John said Steve smiled. She was moving around a lot. "Wow. She's an active one." Steve said, John laughed and nodded. "Yeah she is. She's gonna be a little terror." John laughed, Steve smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They finished eating and headed home. Once home, they took their shoes off and John went into the kitchen to make some tea.

Steve went behind him and started kissing John's neck. John smiled and arched his neck letting Steve suck deeper on his neck, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, Steve placed his hands on John's waist and he picked him up and made him sit on the counter, John's legs instinctively wrapped around Steve's waist and Steve leaned in and kissed John deeply.

John opened his mouth up to Steve's assault and he moaned into the kiss, Steve pulled John closer and he could feel John getting harder, he ran his hands up the inside of John's shirt and he felt the baby bump he loved, he broke the kiss leaving John breathless and he trailed kisses along John's jawline and to his neck where he sucked some more, he looked up at John and smirked.

"Shirt has to go" he said, he went to put John's tee shirt up but John grabbed his hands. "We can't do this here. Anyone could come over." John said Steve smiled. "It'll be fine, I can make it quick." Steve said, John laughed.

"Not something I wanted to hear Steve." John said Steve smiled "Come on baby, I want you." Steve said, he leaned in and licked around the shell of John's ear making John shudder in pleasure. "God….Steve stop." John said, Steve chuckled into John's ear making him shiver even more.

"You know you want me," Steve said, his hands moved down and he cupped John's hard dick through his shorts, John bit his lip. "Come on baby, say it." Steve said as he teased John. John sighed, he wanted Steve he did more than anything, "You have ten minutes." He said, Steve smiled and kissed John.

He got to work on getting John's shorts and underwear down around his ankles along with his own, he took John off of the kitchen counter and he turned him around so he was facing the lounge. Steve spread John's cheeks and he lined himself up with John's hole, there was no time for prepping not that John minded.

"Ready?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled, Steve grunted and pushed his way passed John's tight ring of muscle and he groaned as he felt John's tightness surround him. "Fuck you're tight baby….I can't hold it….This aint gonna last long" Steve said, John moaned and he pushed back onto Steve's cock. "Touch me Steve….Make me cum please" John said, Steve smiled, he moved his right hand in front of John and he took John's cock into his hands.

"Harder" John moaned, Steve pulled out and thrusted back into his fiancé hard. "Shit!" John cried out as Steve hit his prostate directly, "Hurry up Steve….Please" John said, Steve smiled and he started moving at a rapid pace but still hard, he held onto John and they moved together in synch.

"Fuck!" Steve shouted as he came filling John up to the brim, John wasn't too far behind groaning in pleasure, he came covering his and Steve's hand in his cum.

They both slumped there for a minute before composing themselves and cleaning up and pulling their pants back on. John turned around and faced Steve.

"You're so lucky." John said Steve smiled and kissed John. "Yes I am." He said John laughed.

He loved the stress free times with Steve, it made him love him that much more.

**Please Review…**


	42. How To Keep Adam In Bed

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

_A.N: I am sorry it has taken a couple of days longer to update the story than usual. I have been battling the flu, and I just didn't feel like sitting at the computer and typing. I hope you can understand. I also want to thank CenaRKO1986 for her undying understanding and dear, dear friendship to me. She is the little sister I never had, but always wanted. Thanks again for your patience and understanding. LadyDragonsblood Co-Author._

_**...**_

It had been a week since Adam's diagnosis of Round Ligament Pains, cramping that was painful when Adam moved too suddenly in certain ways. It didn't last long or happen as often because at first he followed the doctor's advice and rested most of the day, but now, a week later he was feeling better and wanted to do things around the house. He missed cooking and cleaning for his husband.

Bret had moved his writing things into the bedroom in order to keep Adam company and since Steve wasn't letting John work in the diner, he was a frequent visitor. He and Adam were now as close as brothers. On the days that John came, Bret would work in his regular office while the teens talked.

"Adam Joseph Copeland-Hart! What _**are**_you doing!" Bret asked in a sharp tone of voice. Adam knew he was in trouble, Bret never used Copeland unless he was really upset with his blond.

"I just wanted to make you some cookies to have with your tea" Adam said sheepishly. He'd thought Bret was absorbed in his writing in the office. He had dropped a spoon and Bret heard it and came and caught him.

"No baby, I know your feeling better and you're bored, but I let you up Friday and Saturday because you promised to stay in bed at least eight hours today." Bret said in pleading tone.

Adam sighed, he knew Bret was right, and he was worried about the baby, but he was so bored in the bed. "I'm sorry, I'll go now." the blond trudged to the bedroom. The writer sighed too, he hated seeing or making his cub unhappy.

Bret got an idea, he got some notebooks and pens, a few snacks and some other things together in a big basket, he would make sure his blond wasn't bored.

The writer's heart tore in half, Adam was sitting up in bed crying, talking to their little Hart. "I'm sorry baby Hart. I know I should have stayed in bed, I _**DO**_love you, but I just wanted to do something special for your poppa. He's given up so much for us. I didn't mean to make him mad." Adam cried softly, as he rubbed his abdomen.

Adam felt the bed dip, "I'm not mad sugar sweet, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know I can be over protective. I guess...Dean...I wasn't...I can't help but wonder...if I'd have checked on him...my brother...wouldn't have died...I couldn't...Owen...nothing I could do...I just...I _**CAN**_protect you. I'm sorry, I'll try to back off." Bret said, his own tears falling. He felt like he'd let his brothers down.

"I'm sorry bear. Dean and Owen knew you loved them, like I know you love me. Now it's bad enough I have to stay in bed, let's not sit here and cry all day." Adam said with a soft smile, being brave for his lover. "Right, it's not good for any of us. Look, I'm going to stay right here with you all day, we'll play games, eat, just enjoy ourselves." Bret laughed as he lifted the full basket on to the bed.

"What are the notebooks for?" Adam asked curiously as he dug into the big basket. It was actually Adam's wicker laundry basket. "I thought you might want to start writing Billy and the Magic Box. As you write, I'll draw pictures to go with it. Want to try?" Bret asked hopefully, hoping the promise of his illustrations would prod Adam to finally write the story.

"Okay. I guess if you think it's really a good idea. Shawn will really show it to your publisher?" Adam asked as he opened a notebook and picked up a pen. "Yes, he promised to show it to Vince" Bret restated his agents promise.

"Billy needs a companion. What if he took his favorite stuffed animal with him into the box and as the boxes magic starts the stuffed animal comes to life?" Adam said thoughtfully as he stared at the blank paper. "That's a perfect idea, what about this?" Bret spoke as he started to sketch in his drawing pad. It took the writer five minutes to draw up his idea. As he drew, Adam put pen to paper and started writing.  
"You're right bear, starting is fairly easy." Adam said happily. "What do you think of this?" Bret showed Adam the picture. It was a little boy, who happened to look a lot like Adam, in a big box. His stuffed dragon was growing, coming to life. "A dragon! Perfect idea! I'll call him Cuthbert. Cuthbert Dragonfield." Adam said as he quickly started to write.

Bret casually looked over Adam's shoulder, he was proud, the blonds grammar and spelling were excellent. There were a few problems here and there with sentence structure, but Bret decided to hold off correcting them just now. Sometimes it could stop the creative flow to be corrected so early.

Bret made another drawing to match what Adam was writing. The passages of text weren't that long, as Adam was writing the book for younger children. It would be easy to read alone or for a parent to read as a bedtime story.

"Do you think Billy needs a friend, maybe someone like a grandparent that always shows up to help and teach a lesson?" Adam asked the professional writer of the family.

"That's a good idea actually, having an elder teach a lesson but how about this, instead of a human elder, what about the older character being Cuthbert's grandmother? The wise old dragon?" Bret suggested as he showed Adam the picture of an "old lady" dragon he had drawn.

"I love that idea, thanks bear. What, maybe thirty pages?" Adam again asked his husband's advice. "Honestly, I think twenty is better. Remember no matter how good the story is, that age group has a much shorter attention span, and parents don't want too much to read at bedtime." Bret made his suggestion.

"Okay, you're the expert. I've introduced Billy. His dad gave him the box and he told Cuthbert about the box. I'm stuck on his first adventure, and what the lesson should be." Adam pondered aloud, as he chewed on the end of his pen.

"Maybe only an every day lesson, better to introduce Granny Dragonfield, maybe something small, like teeth brushing." Bret said thoughtfully.

Adam nodded and words flew from his pen. Bret sketched quickly. The couple worked for two solid hours. Both of them ripped up many sheets of paper. Bret assured Adam it was normal, and not to get frustrated. The author suggested they stop for a while.

"Better to walk away before frustration sets in, it's perfectly normal. Let's play a game, your choice." Bret said with a kiss to Adam's nose, as he put the writing and drawing things back in the basket.

Adam picked out the deck of cards, he and Bret were avid Gin Rummy players. They kept an imaginary tab of money they bet. In reality Bret would have owed his spouse six thousand dollars. Today though was Bret's day, he made up quite a bit of of the bet as they laughed and played.

"What do you want for lunch, I'll go over to Steve's." Bret said as he put away the cards. "Anything I want? (Bret nodded with a smile). Bacon cheeseburger, onion rings, vanilla shake and blueberry pie." Adam stated firmly.

"Okay, but then light and healthy later for supper?" Bret asked his spouse. "I'll do that, maybe oatmeal and toast." Adam said in agreement. "You pick out a movie to watch while we eat, and I'll be back in a bit." The curly haired man said as he kissed his blond before he left.

Bret went over to his best friends diner. He placed their order with A.J. Steve came out to talk to Bret while old Juan cooked their food. It was rare for Steve to be in the diner on Sunday, but John was in a hormonal mood and the bald man just went downstairs to avoid and argument. Bret laughed.

"You laugh now, but wait a few weeks, then I'll be laughing when you come over here for coffee six times a day. Hell, I'll put your name on the seat. " Steve said with a laugh, Bret nodded, he knew it was coming.

"I'm sure you're right. He's having a fit or rather, had a fit about staying in bed. It will be worth it though, when we are holding our little angels." Bret said warmly and Steve agreed.

Adam picked out the movie "Rear Window", both he and Bret loved Hitchcock and this was their favorite, and it had been a while since they had last watched it.

Bret returned, he put their two wicker bed trays on the bed and Adam sorted their food while the writer changed into his blue silk sleeping pants to match Adam, both men remained bare chested.

The couple sat side by side, propped up against the headboard, surrounded by pillows. Their legs out flat, a wicker tray table over each lap. Adam's left food tangled with Bret's right as they ate lunch and enjoyed the movie.

When the meal was finished Bret put the tables on the floor and Adam immediately curled up to Bret, his arm's loosely around the older man's waist, his blond head on his husband's chest. Bret stroked Adam's hair gently as they finished watching the movie.

Adam spoke suddenly, "Will you love me when I'm fat and ugly?" Adam's eyes never left the television. Bret blinked a few times, he wasn't sure how Adam could even have such a thought.

"You won't ever be fat or ugly to me. You're sheltering our most precious creation, our little prince or princess. I can't wait for your belly to grow. A pregnant person is beautiful, so don't even start to think those thoughts." Bret spoke in the most honest tone Adam had ever heard.

"Promise when I'm waddling around, can't tie my shoes, in sweats constantly, you can't get your arms around me anymore, you'll still love me?" Adam turned his head to look at Bret, his green eyes filled with doubt. "I promise on my brother's graves. You will be even more beautiful than you are now." Bret said firmly.

Adam was satisfied and they finished watching the movie. They weren't really in the mood for another movie. Bret slipped out of the bed and ran down to his office, he got a small well worn journal.

It was a collection of poems, all copied by hand. Over the years Bret had collected poems and quotes, and song lyrics and copied them into the journal. There was one he thought Adam should hear.

The writer went back upstairs and slipped back into the bed, Adam was in the bathroom. Bret leafed through the pages of the collection of words, he smiled softly when he found what he was looking for, he waited for his blond.

The journal was tossed aside when the sound of Adam being sick came from the bathroom. Bret quickly went to his spouse. He pulled Adam's long hair back from his face, and gently ran his hands over his sugar cub's shoulders. It was worse than usual because of the all the food the blond had eaten for lunch.

"I'm so sorry baby, want a cup of peppermint tea to settle your tummy?" Bret asked as he washed Adam's face like he was a small child. Adam relished in the gentle touch. "No, I'm alright now." Adam replied. The pregnant teen then brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash.

The couple climbed back into bed. Bret flipped to the light classical music channel on the TV. They curled up together.

"Listen to this baby" Bret said as he picked up the book.

_Glowing by A. McCoy,_

You look so beautiful right now  
and I just want to say

That pregnancy looks great on you  
In every single way!

You're glowing like a shining star  
Your smile lights up the room

Your eyes are bright and twinkling  
You're like a rose in bloom!

I can see your happiness  
It shines out from within

And when our baby kicks you  
It's nice to see you grin!"

"That's beautiful bear, thank you. I know too, I _will_grin when I feel our baby for the first time." Adam said with a soft kiss to Bret's cheek. "It's how I feel. I don't or won't see a fat belly, I'll see our baby's shelter. I wont see swollen ankles, I'll see beautiful legs that carry our baby." Bret said as he kissed Adam in return.

Adam turned to curl into Bret more. Suddenly a cramp hit him hard. He drew his knees up and bent his torso.

Bret knew what had happened, he didn't panic, Steph had said that turning over in bed could cause the cramps, "Just breathe easy and stretch out baby." Bret spoke as he helped his husband unbend his body and lay flat on his back, it always helped and made the cramps ease quicker.

The older man also firmly but carefully rubbed Adam's hips, the doctor had also told Bret over the phone one day that it would help. It didn't take too long for the cramping to subside.

"They are getting better. They don't happen that often and don't last as long . I'll be happy when those darn ligaments stop growing or whatever it is they are doing." Adam said with a sigh.

"Me too, hang on..." Bret was making notes in the book he kept on Adam's pregnancy. He wrote down approximately when the blond threw up and when the cramps had hit and about how long they lasted.

"Now, yes I'll be glad when they stop too. They are painful, but at least they aren't harmful to the baby or you. I'd take them instead if I could." Bret said honestly.

"Bear, what gave you the idea to keep a notebook on our pregnancy?" Adam asked as he gently rubbed his abdomen. Bret chuckled softly, "From my dad actually. He had such a busy job, he wanted to keep a record on mom, so he didn't miss anything. Mom would write in it, and when he'd come home, he knew what as going on. He kept them until we were eighteen. We got the books for our birthdays. I have Owen's books, it's part of my research for my story" Bret explained at length.

"That's neat. We'll do the same, along with a regular baby book. I'll understand if you say no, but I'd like to read yours sometime." Adam said as he turned again to curl up to Bret, this time there were no cramps.

"Sure, I don't mind, you can't read Owen's though, not because of personal reasons, but I use it in my books. I don't want you reading any possible spoilers." Bret explained to his husband.

I think I'll start one, just for my thoughts." Adam said thoughtfully. "Good idea. I keep a journal. I think a journal is a great legacy." Bret responded.

"Do you think Billy would...yeah wait! Billy has one...well, no, I guess a small boy wouldn't do that, oh well trial and error with ideas." Adam said with a laugh as his thoughts turned back to his story.

Bret let out a low pondering growl, "Hum...Billy might not have one, but Granny Dragonfield could have one. Let's think about that." Bret said as he contemplated the idea.

The couple decided they were ready to watch another movie, and the more he rested the better Adam felt. The blond had a sudden craving for a plate of sliced, fresh tomatoes and tuna salad. Bret let Adam get up and go down with him to the kitchen while they fixed their light supper.

After they ate, Bret fixed Adam a nice hot bubble bath. He left his blond to soak with a promise to call when he was done so Bret could help him out of the tub.

Adam enjoyed the long soak. He knew he wouldn't be able to take a long hot bath as his pregnancy progressed, so he laid back and enjoyed it as the hot water relaxed his tired body.

While Adam was soaking, Bret took a run on his treadmill. He enjoyed a good six mile run. Adam called for him just as he was cooling down. Bret helped lift Adam out of the tub and let the blond dry himself while he took a quick shower.

The couple was soon curled back up in the bed, another movie was put in the DVD player, this time Hitchcock's "The Birds." Bret chuckled when Adam hid his face when the birds would attack.

Adam's sex drive hormones were starting to kick in, he was feeling recharged after his supper and bath, he needed his Bear badly. "Bear?" Adam asked in a desire filled, almost wanton voice. Bret looked down at his spouse.

Adam's green eyes were dark with desire, a few golden strands fell down over his brow, his tongue flicked over his lips. Bret had no doubt in his mind want his little cub wanted. The older man was not one to deny his younger lover.

"What cub?" Bret asked, pretending not to know what Adam had on his mind. "Want you, need you." the blond nearly whined. "Want and need me for what?" Bret teased.

Adam rolled his eyes, he was too hot and horny to play games. He put his hand down his own blue silk sleeping pants, and started stroking his hard cock. His newlywed, virginal sexual shyness had vanished long ago. Bret's brow raised, he had honestly expected Adam to grab _HIS_cock. He watched excitedly as his spouse got himself off.

Adam's eyes were closed, his lips pulled back in a pleasured grin, his breath came in hot pants, his left hand was sliding over his torso, while the right was still hidden in his pants. Bret could tell the blond was rubbing, then pulling and tugging at his shaft. Adam's legs were bent, his feet flat on the bed. Soft moans crossed his lips as his teeth raked over them.

Bret's own cock, was hard, it was twitching and leaking, his blond was giving him one hell of a show. But the writer wanted more, he wanted to see Adam's cock as it was worked by the blonds nimble fingers.

"Show me baby, show me..." Bret husked out. Adam lifted his hips, indicating that Bret could pull down his pants. The writer peeled the blue silk down the Adam's long, beautiful legs, exposing Adam's body.  
Adam whimpered when Bret bend down and kissed his inner thighs. Bret inhaled deeply, the smell of Adam's sex was like an intoxicating drug.

Hart had lovers before he knew Adam, but none of them had such a wonderful scent. The blond, to the writer smelled of floral spices mixed with a heady musk. He laid his head on the palm of his hand, and moved down so he was at eye level with Adam's crotch. He could watch and smell his husband, his own large hand wandered down, he slid his sleeping pants down and kicked them off. He wrapped his hand around his needy shaft and followed Adam's pace.

The pregnant blonds green eyes fluttered open when he heard his bear moving. He fairly gasped at how beautiful and handsome his older husband was Bret's eyes were closed, his nose flared as he breathed deeply. The pink lips smiled, small growls of pleasure rumbled from his throat.

The husbands lay side by side, each working their own cock, hips moving in tempo with each other.

When Adam came with a gasp of Bret's name, the writer's cock soon followed, they took turns licking each other clean, which made them hard all over again.

Bret moved up Adam's body by planting soft butterfly kisses on the blonds tender skin. "My beautiful, sexy cub". more kisses rained down on the lithe body as the author spoke, his voice low and husky.

Adam's fingers found their way through Bret's long curls, "My handsome, sexy bear." the teen husked in reply.

"Hello little cublet, your daddy and poppa love you so much. I can't wait for your daddy to start showing that you're in there. Then sometime in March we'll get to finally meet you in person. Prince or princess, you will be so loved and cared for." As Bret spoke, a few tears fell from his bright brown eyes.

Adam was always amazed at Bret's raw emotions when he spoke to or about their unborn child. He knew Bret wanted children, but hadn't really realized how much, it touched him.

Bret's wonderful mouth found Adam's nipples, causing Adam to squirm and whimper, it felt so good. His nipples were growing more and more sensitive the longer he was pregnant. His only wish was that he could breast feed their child, but men didn't produce milk, doctors had not yet figured out why. But then again, men healed much faster after birth. In men the perineum opened as labor began, then started to close again immediately after the birth.

The blond heard the bedside table drawer open, then the sound of the bottle of lube being opened. The scent of peaches reached his nose as Bret poured the silky liquid over his fingers. Adam's hips pressed against his husband's fingers as they slipped into his tight, puckered hole.

"Oh god bear more, please just...more!" Adam whimpered as he pulled his legs up and spread them wider. "Such a little slut aren't you, spreading your legs for me. You like that, hum? My fingers fucking you?" Bret teased in a low growl

Adam writhed against Bret even more, he loved it when his older husband talked "dirty.", it was so hot to the blond. He was getting more confident in returning the filthy words.

"Yes, I'm your slut, your dirty boy. Feels so good when your fingers fuck me, making me so hot and wet, making my cock leak so much" Adam said, his own voice husky with lust.

"Oh fuck sugar cub, your dirty little mouth, get it on my cock, and suck me boy" Bret spoke lustily as he turned, keeping his fingers in his boy, but his cock at Adam's mouth.

Bret also took Adam's cock in his mouth, as they laid in the sixty nine position. Every time Bret's mouth about pulled off his husband's cock, his fingers prodded the blonds prostate. As his bundle of nerves was rubbed, Adam sucked his husband even harder, and groaned around the ample shaft of flesh.

Grunting, moaning, grinding, and the sounds of sucking mouths filled the room. The smell of sweaty, musky sex filled their noses, driving the expectant parents even further into the sexual heavens.

"In me bear, please just fuck me, just fuck me!" Adam cried out, his voice filled with such wanton desire. "Not fucking you, going to make love to you." Bret murmured softly.

Bret quickly changed positions, he easily slid his drenched cock into Adam's well prepped hole. As soon as he did, the writers mood and actions changed, the curly haired man became so soft and gentle. Adam calmed as well, he wrapped his arms and legs around his spouse, he moved his body languidly, like liquid silk against Bret's equally fit body.

Their love making was just that, love in it's purest form. They rocked gently together, they were "Dancing Till The End Of Love." Adam came without even being touched, Bret following not far behind, filling the heated, tight channel to overflowing.

"I love you my cub. I love you my cublet." Bret spoke as he kissed Adam deeply, then he moved down and kissed Adam's belly. He pulled his younger husband against him tightly, and held him like some unseen force was trying to take Adam from him.

"I love you our protector bear." Adam snuggled up to Bret, and let himself feel safe, loved and protected.

The couple fell asleep instantly, peacefully for now, but a question hung over them, would they survive the coming lawsuit?

**Please Review…**


	43. Baby Shower

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"Come on baby let's get ready for the day" Steve said to John as they laid in bed. "I wanna stay here all day." John said. "You can't. Let's get ready, then we can go down to the diner and have some food." Steve said. John sighed. "Come on baby." Steve said, John sighed and got up and they went to shower. They showered and then got dressed for the day.

Steve dressed in his Lucky Brand 367 Vintage Bootcut Jeans in Dark Goodlettsville, his Insight Apparel Psych Splat Shirt and his Clarks Medway Track Boots. John dressed in his new clothes he had gotten, something to actually fit him. He dressed in his Cutter & Buck Westlake Relaxed Straight Leg Jean, his Black and Grey Element Renwick 2 Long Sleeve Raglan Tee and his Nike Classic Canvas Shoes. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs, Steve just hoped everything was set up and that everyone was there.

They opened the door to the diner and walked in. "Surprise!" Adam, Bret, Randy, Wade, Kevin, Mark, Dwayne, Glenn, Hunter, Shawn, Steph, AJ and the diner staff shouted. John was in shock. He couldn't believe it. He looked around the diner and smiled, it was set up so beautiful.

Everything was pink, there was a big Black and Pink banner that said. "It's A Girl!" the tables were all decorated with Pink Embroidered Table Overlays, Pink Acrylic Tall Square Base Vases with lilies, snapdragons and carnations in them, there were also Fruit bouquets on every table, the bouquets had Juicy strawberries dipped in milk chocolate with white swirls, honeydew melon and cantaloupe wedges, pineapples shaped like small stars. The room also had Pink Hippo Baby Girl Party Table Centrepieces, Baby Girl Pink Party Balloons, Vintage Girl Pink Glittered Dot Garlands hanging from the ceiling, pink plates, cutlery and cups. Food also covered the tables, along with punch and the cake. The cake was a Little Elephant Baby Shower Cake featuring hand sugar crafted little elephant and water lilies and blocks spelling the name Ruby.

John and Steve looked around and smiled, it was stunning. John looked at Adam with tears in his eyes he knew this was all his doing. He walked over to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank-you." John said, Adam smiled. "Let's do the gifts and then we can eat and have some fun." Adam said, John smiled at him and he and Steve had a seat with everyone. "OK us first" Eve said, John and Steve smiled as they were handed a Best Wishes Baby Girl Gift Basket. Inside the basket was a Plush Head/Neck Pillow for Baby, a Heart Design Matching Infant Brush & Comb Gift Set in Acetate Gift Box, a

Elephant Gift Set which included plush elephant squeaker rattle perfect for infant hands to grasp, bear applique infant booties and vinyl lined cotton bib.

It also came with a Gift Boxed Double Layered Super Soft Plush Bumpy Blanket measuring 26"x31" with satin back in gift box tied with matching satin bow, a Plush Elephant Musical Crib Toy, a Block and Bootie Gift Set which Included a 100% cotton washcloth with embroidered trim, bath squirter block, pacifier and pair of sneaker style booties, a Baby's Keepsake Gift Box with 3 Interior Gift Boxes in Rose Garden Design for Baby's First Tooth, First Curl and Birth Tag/Hospital Bracelet, a

"Flutterby" Garden Themed Bottle Bank Gift Set which came with a large bottle bank, 4 oz bottle, pair of lace trim infant bootie socks, brush and comb set, and key rattle, a Pink Bunny Soft & Snuggly "Mini Minky" Naptime Blanky.

It also came with a Super Soft Plush Elephant with Dotted Ear design, a Beaded Photo Frame with Dotted Design, a Dotted Design Photo Book, Brown & Haley Cashew Roca Butter crunch Candy, "Time Out" Strawberry Kiwi Dark Chocolate Truffles, Lindt Raspberry Chocolate Truffle, Too Good Gourmet Cinnamon English Tea Cookies, Stash's Wild Raspberry Hibiscus Herbal Decaffeinated Tea and it all came in a Beautiful Dotted Design Moses Bed for Baby it included a detachable hood and removable ruffled cover that can serve as a changing pad.

John and Steve hugged them all in thanks, the gift was amazing. "OK this is from me and Wade" Randy said handing John their gift. John smiled and unwrapped the gift inside was a Precious Moments Ultimate Disney Princess Illuminated Castle. It was just amazing. John smiled and hugged them both as did Steve. "I'm sure, she'll love it. Thank-you" John said Randy and Wade smiled and nodded. "OK us next" Glenn said, John smiled as Dwayne handed Steve their gift. Steve unwrapped it. Inside was a Personalized New Baby Girl Welcome Wagon it came with a Red Wagon, Keepsake Scrapbook, Plush Wrist Rattle, Bear Booties, Terry Washcloth,

Embroidered Hat and a Plush Bear with Personalized Shirt. John and Steve smiled and hugged them thanking them. "This is from us" Kevin said handing Steve the gift, Steve smiled and opened it.

Inside was a New Baby Girl Deluxe Essentials Gift Set. It came with 12 Stage One Disposable Diapers, 1 Hooded Terry Towel, 1 Hat, 1 Pair Booties, 1 Embroidered Bib, 4 Washcloths, 1 Brush & Comb Set, 1 Rattle, 1 Receiving Blanket, 1 Terry Lined Changing Pad, and 1 Multi-colour Bear. John and Steve smiled and hugged them both in thanks. John didn't know where he was going to put everything but he was so happy right now. "OK us" Steph said, John and Steve smiled as she and AJ each handed John and Steve a gift. Steve opened his and inside was a Baby Dior Wooden Brush & Comb 2 Piece Set in a Gift Box, John opened his and smiled, inside was a Dior Pink 'Rose' Branded Glass Baby Bottle & Holder Set. John and Steve both smiled and hugged them tight in thanks. They were so blessed.

"Here you go" Hunter said handing John a gift and Shawn handed Steve a gift, they both smiled and opened them. Inside Steve's gift was a Silver Rattle in a Rosewood Box and in John's gift was a Rhodium Plated Girl's Rosary Case with faux Pearl Rosary set. John and Steve smiled and hugged them both. "Thank-you." John said Hunter and Shawn smiled. "OK and lastly this is from us" Adam said handing them a large gift.

John and Steve smiled and opened it, inside was a Cotton Tale Cupcake Bedding Coordinates Nursery Set, inside came a Crib Blanket, Fitted Crib Sheet, Lamp Shade, Diaper Stacker, Lamp, Hamper, Mobile, Crib Bumper, Coverlet and Wall Art. John and Steve smiled and hugged them. "We also got you guys this" Adam said. "All of us chipped in" he added, John smiled as he saw the gift it was a Our Lil' Princess 3 Tier Diaper Cake, the cake came with 42 Pampers Swaddlers brand diapers, Plush white bear with pink paws, Pink Crown Burp Cloth, and White booties with matching pink crown. John and Steve smiled. "OK let's eat" Adam said John and Steve smiled. John got up and looked at the food and smiled.

They had Cranberry Lemonade Punch, Cheese Puffs, BBQ Chicken Sandwiches, Cheesy Crustless Mini Quiches, Corn Dogs, Italian Meatball Sliders and Bacon Potato Salad. John smiled and stacked his plate up with the food. He was so hungry but he was so happy. He sat down at a table with Adam, Randy and Wade. "Thank-you guys so much for this. I wasn't thinking about a baby shower, but thank-you." John said, Adam smiled. "We wanted to make you happy and by the looks of things we succeeded." Adam said John smiled. "Did Steve know about it?" John asked. "Yeah. He had the idea to do it here, in the diner" Adam said, John laughed at him. "That's why he wanted to come down for breakfast. He was so adamant about it." John said Adam laughed.

"But you're happy right?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Extremely happy." John said Adam smiled. "We have goody bags as well." Adam said John's eyes lit up. "Really?" John asked, Adam nodded. He got up and grabbed one and handed it off to John. John smiled as he looked through the bag. Inside were Gingham Personalised Mint Tins, Hot Pink Bomboniere Milk Chocolate Hearts, Pink Chocolate Beans, Strawberry Hearts Candy, Baby Bunny Personalised Candy Jars, Double Bubble Gumball Machine Favour in Pink, Baby Pink Pacifier Keychain Favor, Crystal Baby Pacifier Baby Shower Favor, Crystal Baby Carriage, Round Tins Filled with Pink and White Bath Confetti and a Cross Bookmark with Pink Crystals. "Wow. These are awesome." John said, Adam smiled, he was so glad he could make John smiled. John finished his food and went up to refill his glass of punch. While there, Shawn came over and smiled at him. "You having fun?" he asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Sure am, you?" John asked. "Yes, listen John for Bret's sake and the lawsuit, you just can't have any further contract with Brock. Heyman called and complained about you kicking him or something." Shawn said John closed his eyes. "You what?" he heard Steve asked, John cringed. "I promise I won't." John said. Shawn nodded, John turned and looked at Steve. "Look can we talk about this when everyone is gone. Right now we have guests." John said Steve sighed and nodded. "Fine." he said and went back to Bret he was so annoyed. The cake was cut and eaten and everyone headed home. John helped Adam wrap up the food and cake and tidy up a bit. Once they were done they headed to their homes. John went to see Steve he knew he wasn't going to be a happy man.

John walked into the lounge where Steve was and he sat down, Steve turned off the TV and looked at John. "Explain." He said, John sighed. "I went to see Brock. I thought if I could talk to him I could get him to drop this stupid law suit against Bret." John said. "I mean it's my fault all of this happened. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to deal with Brock, if it wasn't for me, Brock wouldn't have hurt me and made Bret angry and lash out." John said. Steve shook his head. "It's not your fault baby I promise. I love you for trying though. So what exactly happened?" Steve asked. "I went to his house, I went to try and talk to him, we talked for a while and he said he would drop the suit if I slept with him." John said. Steve growled. He wanted to kill Brock.

"I said no and he said if I wouldn't give it he would take it, he tried to force me but I kicked him in the nuts and fled. Then I came home. I realise I did the wrong thing Steve I do and I am so sorry." John said Steve sighed. "I know baby, I just want you and Ruby to be OK. You need to be safer. I don't want you going near him again OK?" John nodded. "Yeah of course." John said Steve smiled and nodded. He pulled John closer and kissed him, John kissed him back, he was glad that everything was out I the open now, that he had no secrets from Steve.

It was a great ending to an even greater day.

**Please Review…**


	44. Lawyer Spoils And Adam Fixes

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

I'm sorry baby boy, when Shawn called and asked me to come in today I completely forgot about your appointment! I'm a lousy husband and father. I'm going to call Shawn and cancel." Bret said as Adam got dressed.

"My beloved bear, will you please stop it! I want you to stop worrying about it. You _have_to see Shawn, the lawsuit is more important right now. I'll be fine. It's just a checkup. I haven't had any cramps for almost two weeks." Adam said in a calm reassuring tone.

"Nothing is more important that you and the cublet. I'm calling Shawn." Bret said firmly as he picked up the cordless phone next to the bed. The writer frowned when Adam took the phone from his hand.

Adam's tone was soft, "Babe, please. It would stress me more to know you're missing the appointment with Shawnnie. This _IS_important. It could affect our cublet's future." the blond tried to calmly reason with his spouse.

Bret Hart, while being a wonderful, caring, gentle person had a fault. When it came to family he could be almost unreasonably stubborn. Especially if his family was under threat or in direct danger. The writer sighed deeply, he knew Adam was right.

"Alright, you're right. This is about the little cublet. But you take the truck. I think it might be time to get a second vehicle. Promise me something, call me when your appointment is finished?" Bret asked, he wasn't happy, but he had no choice.

"I'll call I promise. Yes, I've been thinking about that, I need something a little better for the car seat. When little Hart is older we can use the truck. I need to go bear, my appointment is at nine and so is yours. I'll drop you off. How will you get home?" " Adam asked, then laughed as Bret tied his sneakers.  
"I'll just catch the bus, no big deal. Okay let me grab my briefcase and we can go." Bret said as he gave Adam a kiss.

Adam dropped his spouse at Helmsley and Associates. Hunter had chosen a building in the far end of the old downtown district, not wanting to be in the middle of busy Dallas. It was a six story building and the majority of the officers were filled with lawyers and clerks. They also had an extensive private law library.

"I'll call, I promise. You promise me something, keep your temper bear. Remember none of this is Shawn's fault." Adam spoke with a soft smile. "I will my cub. I'll talk to you later. I love you." Bret said with a sigh. "I love you" Adam replied. The couple kissed and went their separate ways.

"Adam Hart" Maria called the blond back to the exam room. He sat on the table and watched while the nurse took his vitals. "You only need to take your shirt off this time, and your vitals are fine. The doctor will be in shortly." Maria said warmly.

Adam busied himself reading the posters and charts about pregnancy that were on the wall. He found the picture of ten weeks. It said their little Hart was an inch and half long, but would soon double in size.

The door opened and Stephanie came in, "Hi sweetie. Where's Bret?" The doctor asked as she sat on her rolling stool at the small desk and read through the vitals Maria had taken earlier.

"He had to go to a meeting with Shawn, but he said to let you read this." Adam handed the notebook on his pregnancy to the doctor. Stephanie smiled and read through the notes. She was truly impressed at the record Bret kept, and the doctor now suggested her other patients do the same.

"This is good. However, I don't want you to get complacent, the RLP could continue for quite a while. A few have the pains for a few weeks, and some have the pains up until birth if the ligaments don't strengthen. It's nothing to worry about, but still take it easy." Steph informed the blond.

"Can I go back to walks and chores?" Adam asked the medical professional. "Well, I still want you to rest. Try one walk in the evening, no vacuuming or lifting heavy loads of laundry. Let Bret help you Adam." Steph answered with a slight warning tone to her voice. She also made notes in the note book, so Adam was sure Bret would know what he'd just been told.

"I will, it's hard though I enjoy housekeeping. But I love the baby more, so I'll be careful." Adam said with a tone of promise.

"Okay, let's have a look at little Hart." Stephanie said. Maria helped Adam lay down and smeared the cool gel on his abdomen, it made Adam's flesh break out in goose bumps.

"There's little Hart. The baby is just over an inch long, but it's starting to develop it's vital organs rapidly. Fingers and toes are no longer webbed and nails and peach fuzz body hair are growing. Nerves are starting to stretch from the spinal cord, and although you can't feel it just yet the baby is kicking a lot and can swallow fluids. The baby will quickly double in size and next time we'll be able to hear the heart beat. Everything is looking good. You and baby Hart are just fine." The doctor told the blond.

Adam laughed when Maria cleaned off the gel, it tickled. He put his shirt on while Stephanie made notes on his chart file.

"Oh, I need refills please. Vitamins and nausea pills. I still get sick at odd times, are you sure it's normal? John got sick in the mornings." Adam's tone was full of concern.

"It's fine Adam, I promise. Adam hun, it's also very important that you avoid stress. Try not to worry too much about the lawsuit." Steph said with a ruffle of Adam's hair. She had been the one to recommend Dr. Regal for Bret's mental evaluation, that's how she knew about the legal action against Bret.

"I'll try Stephanie. I know Bret is very worried, he tries to hide it, but a husband knows when his spouse is stressed." Adam stated. "Bret always tries to hide his feelings. When I first met him, he hardly spoke. You've changed him a lot, brought him out of his shell. Okay sweetie, that's all. See you in couple of weeks." Stephanie said warmly as she handed Adam his prescriptions.

Adam was soon in the truck talking to his spouse. The blond could hear the stress in Bret's voice. He got an idea and when he started the truck he drove to a shop that he loved. He had a special treat in mind for his beloved bear.

_ …...MEANWHILE AT HELMSLEY AND ASSOCIATES... _

Bret kissed Adam and got out of the truck. The writer sighed as he watched his cub drive away, he hated it that Adam had to go see Stephanie alone, but at least he sent the pregnancy notebook along so she could see Adam's progress at home.

"Fucking Heyman!" Bret growled as he turned and entered the office building to meet with Shawn. Bret was dressed in a black suit with a light pink button down shirt and a dark pink tie. He looked very handsome.

"Good Morning Mr. Hart. Mr. Shawn is ready for you. Would you like some coffee?" Jillian, the receptionist asked the writer cheerfully. "Good morning Miss Jillian, yes please, black." Bret replied as he headed back to Shawn's office.

Hi Bret, go on in he's ready. Is Jillian getting your coffee?" Nell Jones, Shawn's older, stable and reliable executive secretary asked the writer. "Thanks Mrs. Jones. Yes she is, thank you." Bret said with smile. He entered his lawyers office

Shawn Michaels Helmsley sat at his desk. The office was spacious but warm and inviting. It wasn't the typical law office of dark woods and dark carpet. The walls were papered with a soft gray with a non distinct dark gray pattern scatters through it. The curtains were dark navy blue as was the carpet.

The furniture, consisted of a large couch and two very comfortable winged back library chairs, they were covered in a deep gray leather. Shawn's desk was walnut, but of a bright clear color The lawyer's over stuffed office chair was made with the same gray leather.

Matching walnut bookcases lined the wall behind Shawn They were filled with books of law, and several religious books of inspiration. A beautiful painting of Jesus hung on the far wall. On one side of the painting was a large silver cross, and on the other was Shawn's sheepskins, one from UT Austin, the other from Harvard Law School.

Shawn himself was dressed in the typical lawyer "uniform." His three piece suit was charcoal gray. A silver pocket watch fob and chain went from his vest button to the watch in the small pocket in his vest.

The coppery blond stood as his friend and client walked into the office. The lawyer came around and hugged the writer. "Good to see you Bret. Hows the little "mother"?" Shawn asked as he indicated for Bret to sit in one of the comfortable winged back library chairs that faced Shawn's desk. Bret sat down and crossed his legs and set his brief case on the floor next to him.

"Adam is fine thanks. He's at Steph's now, he'll call after the appointment." Bret replied warmly.

Before they could speak further, Jillian came in with a tray of refreshments. Two large cups of coffee and a selection of pastries were on the sliver tray. She sat it on the far corner of Shawn's desk. She left quietly after thanks from the two men. They took their coffee cups and a small pastry.

"Well my friend, what's the latest news?" The well dressed writer asked. He sipped his coffee and bit into the pastry. Shawn sighed, he hated putting stress on his client, especially the literary agent side of him. His writer didn't need anything blocking his creativity.

"Bret, it's not good. Heyman's legal team has gone back and pulled all the records they could find. Of course they found the report from when you put Shelton Benjamin in the hospital. They are saying there was some funny business with bribes and that's why you didn't go to jail." Shawn started giving Bret the latest on the case.

"I didn't go to jail because you, Hunter, and Steve managed to talk Shelton out of pressing charges. They HAD to let me go. Isn't that in the report?" Bret asked, his tone was confused.

"That page has apparently "vanished". We're working on locating the full report. I was hoping we could find Shelton. Sadly he was killed in a car accident two years ago. I never heard about it, but then again he had moved to California. We're still searching for his two brothers, but after what happened, I doubt if they will testify on your behalf. All we can do is try." Shawn filled in his client.

"I hadn't heard about Shelton. Make the usual donation to the local library in California, please?" Bret asked the agent side of Shawn. Whenever someone Bret knew died, he donated ten thousand dollars in the person's name to their local library, his own name never came up in the transaction. He just asked that anything purchased with the money was marked in memory of the person. He did it for them, not his own publicity.

"I already started the paper work. I knew you do that as soon as you heard." Shawn smiled.

"That reminds me, Banned Book week is coming. It's later in the year this time for some reason. Remind Vince I need copies of all of World Wide Entertainment's banned books for the branch library here. They count on that every year. I'll do the banned list myself of the non WWE books." Bret said as he made notes in his thick leather day planner.

"I have more book business, but lets deal with the lawsuit first." Shawn said with a sigh. He leafed through the papers in the three inch thick file.

"Excuse me please." Bret reached for his cell phone, it had vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID, he smiled softly, it was his little sugar cub.

Shawn smiled and busied himself as Bret spoke to his spouse. The lawyer remembered when the writer told everyone that he and Adam were officially dating. It was at one of their Friday night poker games.

At first they were all a little shocked because of the age difference. Bret's friends worried that Adam was just out for their friends budding fame and money. To the group, Adam was just the blond kid at the diner, the blond was nice and sweet, but they didn't really know him.

When Bret introduced Adam to the group of friends and poker players, all their fears melted away. They saw the love flowing between the younger and older, the friends knew the couple belonged together. Adam calmed Bret in a way the others couldn't not even Steve. From that time on Adam was their little baby.

_"I love you my sugar cub and love to the cublet as well...I'll be here a while...  
Be careful...rest later okay?...Bye baby._(Bret pocketed his phone). They checked out fine with Stephanie, and she is pleased with his progress." Bret told his friend.

"Good. I'm glad those cramps aren't harmful to the baby." Shawn said with a sigh, a haunted look crossed his face. "I'm so sorry Shawn. Being around John and Shawn, and then Steve and I must be hard. Are you alright?" Bret asked the coppery blond.

The lawyer sighed softly as his mind drifted back in time...

_Several years ago, Shawn had been pregnant. Hunter was on the moon about it and Shawn just glowed and smiled constantly. Shawn was driving back to Dallas from his parents place in San Antonio. He had gone down to pick up a box of things for the baby, that had once belonged to him, when he was a baby. One of the items was the family christening gown._

Hunter got the call during court. He'd been unable to go with Shawn because of a trial. Another car had crossed the center line to avoid hitting a big dog on the road. In an instant their baby was gone and the damage left Shawn unable to have more children.

It sent Shawn into a deep depression. He went through a period of drugs and alcohol abuse. Hunter stood by his husband until he just couldn't take it anymore. His beautiful copper head was slowly killing himself.

The bigger blond told Shawn he loved him, and that it didn't matter that they would never have children, but he couldn't stand by and watch his husband destroy himself.

Shawn happened to see Hunter's Bible on the table, he picked it up and started reading, he didn't stop till he read the last page of Revelations. He turned his life over to the Lord and began to live again.

"I'm alright Bret, honestly. But you should know, your little cublet will be spoiled rotten and you have a babysitter when ever you need one. Hunter and I will also make sure the baby wants for nothing, should …...well just know your child will always be protected." Shawn replied with a soft smile.

"The only people besides John and Steve that I would trust are you and Hunter. Thank you for what you said. I'm glad you're okay with it all, but I am here if you ever just need to talk." Bret told his gentle friend.

Shawn smiled, "Bret, I'm sorry to say this, but it's going to be a very tough case to win. To be honest, if it was anyone else, I would say settle out of court, bu..." Shawn was interrupted by the writer.

"Absolutely not Shawn. I won't willingly give those two a damn dime!" Bret said hotly. "Bret let me finish please. I said if had been anyone _ELSE_I would suggest you settle. But like you, I don't want to give them the satisfaction. I know that a settlement is what Heyman is after. He thinks we'll do it to keep publicity down." Shawn said calmly, to his friend and client.

Bret flushed a bit, "Sorry. So basically all I have is the mental evaluation report and few character affidavits?" Bret asked with a sigh.

"That's about it. If only John had filed a report against Lesnar at the time. If he did it now, their lawyer would just say we were trying to cover our butts. Their lawyer is...well...shifty and crafty, a real schiester. He plays dirty and enjoys it." Shawn spoke honestly, even though he hated thinking badly of anyone.

"So you are saying that Heyman/Lesnar versus Bret S. Hart will be the first loss in court for Helmsley and Associates?" Bret asked flatly. Shawn hesitated before he spoke, "I...honestly don't know Bret. I don't want to think so, but yes it is possible. Hunter is working on some things, so let's see what he comes up with." Shawn said hopefully.

"Okay, what about book six. Did Vince agree?" Bret asked hopefully. "He did, but we're waiting on a decision from the board. It should work out though." Shawn informed the writer.

Bret had proposed that the publication of book six be pushed up, getting book out a head of time by several months. Hoping the publicity about the book would cover up the lawsuit.

"I hope they do. Then Adam can could still go on the tour with me. It is supposed to be our honeymoon after all. Plus, without sounding egotistical the publicity will take any attention from the lawsuit, I hope." Bret stated to Shawn.

"They are a little worried that it could backfire and draw attention to the case. I'm with you, I think your fans will rally around you." Shawn agreed with Bret.

They talked for another hour and Bret signed some papers. The writer had also redone his will, leaving everything to Adam and any future children, and those papers were ready.

Shawn took time away from work and at his insistence drove Bret home. He told the writer to try not to worry and to let he and Hunter work and take care of things. Bret said goodbye to his friend and went up to the apartment to check on Adam.

Bret was very pleased when he found the downstairs quiet, he hoped it meant his cub was being good and resting. As the writer went up to their bedroom, he heard the sound of music, Adam must be resting with the music on, something he often did when he was alone.

Bret's jaw fell to the floor when he opened the door. The music playing had a slow, sensual beat and Adam was dancing to it. It wasn't so much that Adam was dancing that shocked the writer, it was what he was wearing.

The blond had on a pair of short, short, hot pants, and a very short crop top. His long legs were encased in tight leather, over the knee boots, he wore a matching collar and wide bracelets around his wrists.

The thing was, the entire outfit was made from vinyl, and not just plain vinyl, but extremely slick and shiny, neon fuchsia pink vinyl. The final touch to the outfit was a matching hair ribbon that he'd tied into a big bow and rested on his blond head.

Bret blinked a few times, then with a few sexy hip swaying struts, Adam approached his spouse. The older man let the younger man lead him to the bed. He pushed on Bret's shoulders till the man sat on the edge of the bed. No words were spoken, none were needed.

The blond backed up from the bed. He continued to move and sway to the music. The vinyl would occasionally squeak as the shorts or boots rubbed against each other.

As Bret watched his blond, he forgot all about the discouraging news from Shawn. All he could think of now was the beautiful brightly pink clad blond dancing, just for him.

Adam's arms went over his head as he lithely turned his body. When his back was turned to his husband, he bent over and wiggled his pert little butt, he reached around and slapped his hands on his ass, snapping them against the slick, shiny material. That finally caused an audible noise as Bret growled long, low, land deep.

The sound Bret made went right to Adam's core. He moved over to the bed, the blond parted his husband's legs, Adam stood between the strong thighs, his hands on his bear's shoulders.

Adam ran his fingers teasingly over Bret's ears, knowing how sensitive they were. All while his hips swayed to the beat of the music. Chills ran down the writer's spine, right down to his cock, which was straining the seam of his dress slacks.

Adam thought his spouse looked hot and sexy in his suit, but he deftly loosened Bret's tie. Bret inhaled deeply as Adam danced between his legs. The smell of Adam's musky, floral sex mixed with the scent of the vinyl leather, he almost felt drunk, it smelled so good.

The final straw came when Adam bent down and started tongue fucking Bret's left ear, the more sensitive one. Bret growled, he placed his hands on Adam's pink leather clad hips, he pulled the blond down onto the bed.

The couple had a wonderful session of afternoon delight. Pink leather mixed with a dark business suit on the floor, much like the arms and legs tangled together, along with the sheets.

They finally broke their silence, "Thank you baby, just...thank you." Bret spoke softly to his sugar cub. Adam smiled as he felt Bret's arms tighten around him. "I figured you'd need something to take your mind off your meeting. I don't even want to talk about it, I just want to glow now." Adam chuckled softly, fully sated and wholly debauched.

"You _ARE_glowing. Nice outfit too. My god Adam, you make me so happy and content. You support me in hard times like now. You lift me up when I'm down, you love me when I am hateful. You pick me up when I fall. My life is so much better because of you. I love you baby, both you and little Hart." Bret spoke honestly, with tears in his eyes. He kissed Adam deeply.

"Oh Bret, I...I...I love...you." Adam said as he cried softly. His husbands loving declaration was more than the hormonal man could take. He just snuggled up tighter to his beloved bear.

Bret smiled at Adam's emotional outpouring. He'd noticed that his cub's belly was rounding softly. He bent down and kissed it gently. Causing more tears to fall from the beauty's green eyes.

The writer knew that with the growing belly there would be hormonal induced tears or bratty fits, but there would also be the beauty that only an expectant parent had. He listened as Adam's light sobs turned into soft, deep breaths of sleep.

Bret sighed in quiet contentment, it was gong to be a long legal battle. He just hoped he could keep his baby out of it, nothing mattered more than Adam and their baby.  
**  
Nothing**.

**Please Review…**


	45. A Check Up And A Catch Up

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**NOVEMBER 1****ST**** 2012**

John sighed as he showered, he really wasn't in a good mood, he was tired and uncomfortable. He was a month away from giving birth to Ruby and he was freaking out about it a little bit. He was scared to give birth. He knew he would be OK though he had Steve with him. John finished his shower and got out and dried off. Once he was dried he got dressed for the day. He dressed in his Khaki Kuhl Krux Shorts, his Blue Lucky Brand Rusty Cleaver Tee and his Nike Solarsoft Slide Slip On Sandals. Once he was dressed he walked into the kitchen and went into the fridge and got some juice. He quickly drank a glass of juice and headed downstairs to the diner, where Steve was working. Lately he had been working a lot down there and John knew it was because John was making Steve's life miserable with his bad moods. John hated it, but he couldn't help it.

John walked downstairs and saw Steve and kissed him softly. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Steve asked. "OK I guess. Just tired and uncomfortable." John said Steve nodded. "I understand. I wish there was something I could do to help you." Steve said John smiled. "I know baby" John said he looked down and tears came to his eyes. Steve frowned and went over to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Steve asked. "Nothing….I just love you so much and I have been a complete asshole to you. Shouting and bitching at you and ordering you around. Why do you put up with me, Ruby's not even yours." John said as the tears flowed down his face, Steve sighed and wiped John's tears away. "I love you John. In good times and bad. I understand about the pregnancy hormones baby I do. I've read up on it so it's fine." he said he laid his hands on John's belly. "She's ours baby. Blood or not Ruby is OUR daughter." Steve said John smiled at him. He was so blessed.

"Sorry about the meltdown." John said, Steve smiled. "It's OK." He said, he leaned in and kissed John softly. "You order up some food and I'll go shower and get ready for your appointment OK?" John smiled and kissed Steve. "OK." He said Steve smiled at him and headed upstairs. He went to the bathroom and had a shower and got ready for the day. He dressed in his Brown Horny Toad Swerve Shorts, his Lucky Brand Mr. Sweeny's V-Neck Tee and his Nike Air Experience Slide Sandals. Once he was ready he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed back down to the diner. He smiled when he saw John eating some yogurt and fruit. Lately John had been on a healthy food kick. He walked over to his fiancé and kissed him softly. "Ready to head off?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yep let's go." He said Steve smiled and they headed out to the car.

They got into the car and headed over to the doctor's office. "So tonight, poker are you up to coming?" Steve asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course. I wanna go and spend some time with Adam and see how he is doing with the pregnancy." John said Steve smiled at him. "OK if you're up for it." Steve said. "I am baby. I promise I won't do too much and I won't be near the guys when it's cigar time." John said Steve smiled. "I might take Adam the new movie." John said. "Oh "What To Expect When You're Expecting"?" Steve asked, John nodded. "Yeah it was funny the other night when we watched it." John said Steve smiled. "Yeah it was. It was a good laugh." Steve said John smiled at him. They got to the doctor's office and walked inside. John signed in and they waited.

About ten minutes later Maria came and asked them in, they walked in and Maria took some urine from John. Steph just wanted to make sure everything with John and the baby was OK. She also took John's blood pressure. She knew sometimes pregnant women and men got high blood pressure in the last month, because of the stress. Maria took John's blood pressure and smiled at him. "It's fine John." she said, John smiled, he was so relieved. Maria left and Steph came in. She smiled and hugged her brother and John. "How's things guys?" Steph asked. "It's all good sis." Steve said. "Good, how are you John?" Steph asked. "I'm OK I guess, tired and uncomfortable." John said Steph smiled. "Yeah it's that time of the pregnancy, you're a month off from the due date so I expect you to get more uncomfortable." She said, that wasn't something John wanted to hear.

"This week, your little one is now sporting fingernails and has a fully developed pair of kidneys. Her liver can also process some waste products. There's much less amniotic fluid and much more baby in your uterus, which has expanded to a thousand times its original size. You've probably put on between 25 and 30 pounds and your weight gain has hit its peak." She said, John was glad if he got any bigger he wouldn't fit through the door. "Even your belly button has got bigger and has popped outward. You may be feeling breathless now that the top of your uterus is up under your ribs. Try getting down on all fours to take deeper breaths. Although the pressure on your bladder will make the bathroom your second home, don't drink any less water - your baby needs the fluids. But you may like to cut down on diuretic drinks like tea and coffee, which will make you have to urinate even more often." She said, John smiled and nodded and made a mental note.

'No more tea' he said inside his head. "OK let's have a look at Ruby." She said, John took his shirt off and pulled his shorts down a little bit and Steph gelled up his stomach and had a look at Ruby. "Ruby now weighs about 5.25 pounds measures approximately 18 inches from head to toe. Her elbow, foot or head may protrude from your stomach when she stretches and squirms about. Soon, as the wall of your uterus and your abdomen stretch thinner and let in more light, your baby will begin to develop daily activity cycles." She said John smiled at her, he looked at the screen and saw Ruby. She was amazing.

"She is really getting ready to be born. Every day in the uterus is said to be two less days your baby would spend in the hospital at this point." She said John smiled, he wanted Ruby to stay in there as long as she needed to develop. He didn't want anything bad happening to her. Red blood cell production is done entirely by your baby's bone marrow. The baby's irises can now dilate and contract in response to light. "She is also opening and closing her eyes at will. Even the finger nails reach the end of the fingers." She said, John smiled at her. "OK what I would say now, is get as much rest as possible, during the birth you'll need the energy believe me, I've delivered babies that take 36 hours to be born so be ready for anything, from one hour to much more." She said, John and Steve smiled. "OK then" John said Steve smiled at them. He hugged his sister and they headed out. They got into the car and headed home.

**THAT NIGHT**

Steve smiled as he stepped into the bedroom, he was dressed for the poker night, in his Jeans, shirt and sneakers. He looked at a sleeping John he looked so peaceful, Steve really didn't want to wake him up. He walked over to the bed and shook John's shoulders and kissed him on the lips, John groaned and opened his eyes. "Hey baby. You gotta get up if you wanna come to the poker game." Steve said John yawned and stretched. "Can I shower or should I throw some things on?" John asked. "You look fine in what you're in love" Steve said, John was in his Black Nike Classic Jersey Pants and his Gray Nike Street Park Hoops Tee. "OK I'll just slip some shoes on." John said. He got up and slipped on his Nike Slip On Sandals. He grabbed the DVD and they headed out the door.

They went over to Hart's and Adam let them in. "Hey guys, everyone is here" Adam said, Steve smiled and went to join the other guys. "I brought a DVD, I thought we could watch it" John said Steve smiled and nodded. "Sounds good let's go upstairs." Adam said John smiled and they went upstairs. They got to the Hart's bedroom and laid back on the bed with some popcorn. Adam popped the DVD in and the movie started. "SO how was your appointment today?" Adam asked. "Good. I am all fine, she just said I should rest more. Which I will do. I am always tired, I guess it comes with fatherhood." John said Adam nodded and smiled. "I can't wait to meet Ruby or my little cub" Adam said, John smiled. "Yeah I think they're gonna be best friends." John said Adam smiled. "Just like us." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"Oh I was meaning to ask about thanksgiving and christmas?" Adam asked. "OK, I was hoping I could do thanksgiving?" John asked, Adam smiled. "Perfect and I will do Christmas" Adam said John smiled at him. "Perfect." John said Adam smiled. "Will you be OK cooking a big meal?" Adam asked. "I'll be fine. I will pace myself. I really wanna do something special." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "OK it's settled then" Adam said John smiled, he was looking forward to doing a big thanksgiving meal. Thanksgiving was always one of his favorite holidays. He was excited to spend it with people he now loved and considered his family.

**Please Review…**


	46. Showdown At Shawn's Office

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"Bear! What am I going to do?! I can't button or zip my dress slacks!" Adam was in a near panic. "Hang on cub, let's try this." Bret said calmly as he went to the closet. He took out a pair of his own black dress pants. Adam took them and slid them up his long, shapely legs. The blond easily, buttoned and zipped them. They were loose in the thighs, but otherwise the fit was fairly good.

"My thighs are thicker, but you'll be sitting most of the time and wearing your trench coat." Bret said as he lovingly adjusted Adam's dark pink tie. They were both wearing black suits, light pink button downs and dark pink ties, it was Bret's usual business attire, and Adam had taken to wearing a matching suit.

"I need to go shopping, Time for a few paternity clothes." Adam said with a soft smile, his belly was getting rounder. The blond couldn't wear much other than Bret's sweats anymore. "We'll go tomorrow. Ruth will be in the store so I can take some time." Bret said with a swat to the blonds pert ass. Adam yelped, then laughed.

They grabbed their wallets and cell phones and Bret grabbed his briefcase. Down in the kitchen, Bret helped Adam into his long trench coat, the early November weather was chilly.

When they got out on the balcony they heard the falcons fussing about something. Two of the young ones had left the nest a few weeks ago, there was one left, the Hart's wondered if there was something wrong with it and that's why it was still with its parents.

The couple went down to their second garage space. They had purchased a second vehicle, mostly for Adam's ease when the baby arrived. The truck was parked more, as the new Toyota Sienna was their primary car.

Adam loved the vehicle was shoreline blue pearl and had everything possible loaded into it. They ordered it with the matching child safety seat. It would be used from the day they brought their cublet home from the hospital until the child was old enough not to need a special seat.

The seats could be arranged to hold eight passengers or they could be folded and adjusted for more cargo space. Adam also picked out leather seats as they would be easier to keep clean.

Some of the features included total surrounding air bags, three zone heat/air conditioning, Sirius XM satellite radio, DVD rear entertainment system and the best navigational system made. They left for the Helmsley and Associates building for their dreaded meeting.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. Hunter is staying to wait for the last of the faxes, have a seat." Shawn said as he shook Bret's hand and hugged Adam.

They sat a big conference table at the far end of Shawn's huge office. The table sat eight and was made of the same bright, clear walnut, the chairs were heavy and extremely well padded.

Before he sat, Bret fixed himself a large cup of coffee and cup of herbal tea for Adam. Jillian had set up a tray of drinks and refreshments including pastries and sandwiches. The tray sat on a matching credenza along the wall.

Just as he sat next to Adam, Bret looked up as the door opened. Jillian showed Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar and their lawyer Ric Flair into the office.

Shawn was polite and welcomed the trio to his office, he indicated for them to take seats opposite of the Hart's. Heyman looked scared when he saw Bret. Lesnar looked bored and their lawyer appeared ready to fight.

Bret protectively took Adam's hand in his. Inwardly he rolled his eyes, Lesnar had a brace around his neck. It was obliviously unnecessary but a good tactic.

The newcomers accepted Shawn's offer of coffee. Heyman fixed and served the other two, making way too much of a fuss over the bull like MMA fighter.

Nell Jones came into the office and sat next to Shawn, her shorthand pad in hand, ready to record the meeting. She was so good at her job no one really noticed her.

"Ric, is that old sham really needed? I know for a fact that Mr. Lesnar has fought in four fights since the incident at the reunion" Shawn said with a sigh. "Incident? Incident? Oh you mean the brutal, uncalled for attack on my client?" Flair snarked back.

Before he could stop it, Bret let out a low grow. He stopped when he felt Adam's hand tighten around his. Shawn smiled at the way the younger man calmed the older.

"Well, I'm not sure about uncalled for exactly. After all, your client did brutally attack Mr. Cena, who is very pregnant." Shawn said sharply. The coppery blond could be just as nasty when it came to a trial.

"I did no such thing! You have no proof. That's my baby, why would I do something like that to the father of my child?" Brock said it like he actually cared about John and their baby.

"Don't you dare act like you care about John and the baby! You threw them out! You told John you wanted the baby dead! How dare you! How FUCKING DARE YOU!" Adam was nearly screaming, he shook with rage, then tears started to fall.

Bret swiftly picked Adam up, he carried him to the door on the far side of the room. The door opened the private restroom in Shawn's office, he closed the door behind him.

Shawn turned to the three men in his office, he was absolutely livid, "I will NOT allow this in my office! You will not say anything to upset young Mr. Hart, for heavens sake he is pregnant and has a condition that means he MUST remain stress free." Shawn spoke through gritted teeth.

Bret sat his upset blond down on the gray leather chaise lounge in the "powder room" part of the restroom. The writer then wet a wash cloth with cool water.

"It's okay my little cub, don't let them get to you...yeah, I know, look who's talking." Bret chuckled softly, as he gently washed Adam's face to cool him down. "I'm sorry, it just blew me up that Brock suddenly acts like he cares about John." Adam said with a sigh.

"I know baby. I think we all forget sometimes it's not really Steve's baby. They are going to do all they can to tear me down. I'm going to need you Adam, you calm my spirit like no other, and our cublet needs you calm. Remember what Stephie said, no stress." Bret said softly, as he dried Adam's face like a small child.

"I'll try Bretty. I'm okay now, let's just get this over with." Adam said as he slowly sat up. They went back into the meeting.

"Now gentlemen, let's try this again. I have discussed the matter with my client. We're not going to settle. My client is more than willing to pay any documented and verified medical bills, pertaining to injuries sustained during the reunion incident and that is all he is willing to do." Shawn stated firmly. He handed Flair a document restating everything he had just said.

"No. It's two million and trust me, we WILL win. Mr. Hart's past will prove that he has an uncontrollable temper. We have police records from more than one incident involving Mr. Hart." Flair said without even touching the document.

Bret fired up, "Not possible! I was only taken into police custody one time! ONE time and those charges were dropped." Bret was furious. Adam put his arm around his husband's shoulders.

"My client is correct, there is only one police report, oh and by the way I have interesting news about th..." Shawn stopped talking as his husband entered the room, as if on cue. Hunter had a rather thick stack of papers in his hand, fresh off the fax machine.

Hunter shook hands with everyone and hugged Adam with a kiss to the top of his blond head, while he patted the pregnant belly. Adam giggled, he relished in the attention.

They all settled back down after pouring fresh cups of coffee and tea. Lesnar ate several of the sandwiches with his coffee.

"Nell, if you would please read back your notes so Hunter knows what has transpired so far." Shawn asked the older woman. Nell nodded and flipped back to the first page of shorthand and clearly but rapidly read the notes up until Hunter entered the room.

"I only have one police report on Bret Sergeant Hart. That's official from the NCIC" Hunter replied, pulling out the said report.

"What's the NCIC.?" Adam whispered to Bret. "It's the National Crime Information Center. It's an FBI registry of crimes." Bret whispered back.

"We also have proof that Mr. Hart bribed the cops so that they would drop those charges." Flair said, he stared Hunter down, this wasn't their first battle.

"I have proof that you bribed the former policeman to write that report three weeks ago." Hunter said with a smirk, he laid the fax in front of Flair. The platinum blond lawyer picked up the paper. He swallowed hard, this was not good.

Three weeks ago Flair had found the cop that had arrested Bret. The man had been fired years ago and was now a drunk. Flair sobered him up paid him a bunch of money to make the false report, then sent him into hiding.

The private detective who worked for Hunter found him. The former cop retracted his statement. Hunter didn't want to know how the PI did it, he had what he needed.

The two lawyers knew their tactics were underhanded, so that issue was dropped. Flair and Helmsley shook on it.

"You may have won that one, but I have statements from at least six other victims of Mr. Hart's sadistic temperament." Flair said with confidence and he laid out the reports.

Hunter picked up the papers, he frowned as he read them. It was bad, to of the incidents he had actually witnessed. He handed the papers to Bret. The writer sighed, the affidavits were all true. He wasn't proud of his actions, far from it, but he'd been provoked each time.

"It's no excuse for my behavior but I was provoked. This one, the guy made an insulting comment about my lover at the time, this one nearly assaulted my sister Georgia..." Bret put the papers down, his hands shook. It was hard to read it all over again. Adam laid his hand on Bret's knee.

Flair knew he was breaking the writer down, hopefully moving to an out of court settlement, which was his goal.

The Helmsley's exchanged glances, they both knew Bret was on the breaking point, they had to think of something to boost their client or Bret just might cave in to the settlement.

"That was my clients past. You will not find anything from the last ten years, as you read, Mr. Hart's mental and psychological evaluation was excellent. Dr. Regal said that Bret Hart was a normal, mentally healthy man." Shawn stated to the others.

"Then why does my client have a broken nose and injuries to his neck from the blow to his face?" Flair asked pointedly. "That won't fly. We know for a fact, Mr. Lesnar has competed in four MMA fights since Austin. His neck injury is probably from that, as well as any further nose damage." Hunter responded. "Our report says my client was medically cleared to fight as long as he wore facial protection, which he did." Flare snorted.

"What I want to know is how could you have done that to John in the first place? He's carrying your child. You left him for dead!" Adam asked, he was getting upset, they were picking on Bret like he was carrion for the vultures.

"Because the little slut deserved it! That ain't my kid, John was and is nothing but a cheap whore!" Brock sneered to the blond.

The room erupted in absolute chaos. Adam leapt up as did Lesnar. The MMA fighter looked ready to punch Adam across the table. Bret was ready to punch Lesnar, Heyman looked terrified. Flair grabbed Lesnar, at the same time Hunter grabbed Bret. Shawn went to Adam, at least physically everyone was contained.

Nell Jones was scared, but she knew Shawn and Hunter would keep things controlled. It wasn't the first fight she'd seen in this office, nor would it probably be the last.

"Don't you dare say that about John! I'm glad he got away from you! I hope you fucking ROT in he..."Adam suddenly bent over, he cramped up hard, nearly taking him to his knees.

Everyone froze for an instant, as Adam cried out in pain, his hands flew to his abdomen. Bret reacted first, he pulled out of Hunter's grip and reached for his hurting blond.

"Bear, hurts, bad real bad. Scared, the cublet." Adam's green eyes spilt salty tears. "It's okay cub, remember nothing to worry about, just breathe easy. Shawn call Steph, we're going to Parkland." Bret ordered as he scooped Adam up in his arms. Hunter helped them out to the car.

Shawn quickly made the call to Steph. He was told she was already at the hospital, the Doctor's office said they would inform Dr. McMahon immediately.

The copper haired blond then turned to the the three visitors in his office. His normally calm face was masked in fury.

"If anything happens to Adam or the baby, I'm holding you (he pointed to Brock) personally responsible, do you understand me? My suggestion is that you drop this lawsuit. We have gathered enough information on your (he pointed to Heyman) business affairs to bury you in court for months! Now think about that!" Shawn was deadly serious.

Hunter came back just as Shawn was finishing his lecture. He'd wished Shawn hadn't said that about Heyman. They wanted to go through everything first so they could turn the information over to the IRS. Now Heyman could cover his tracks before Helmsley and Associates could act, making their leverage of surprise pointless.

Shawn knew he'd blown it as soon as the words were out, but he didn't let it show, after all in some things Heyman wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Are you daring to threaten my client? You'll be lucky if you're not added to the lawsuit!" Flair barked back at the pretty lawyer.

"I would take Shawn's advice. Consider dropping this lawsuit. Mr. Hart will pay the medical costs already paid with proof and that's it." Hunter said firmly. "Not going to happen. And I'm working on lifting the gag order as well. The people have a right to know what kind of violent man is writing their books. You think when it comes out that their precious author beat up an innocent young man, for no reason, they will buy his books? Put money in his pocket?" Flair spoke sharply.

Hunter got to Shawn before his little copperhead blew his top. Shawn stood down, he let Hunter speak.

"You. Do. Not. Threaten my clients reputation. You. Do. Not. Threaten my husband. If you want a battle, you will have one and just remember this, Helmsley and Associates has NEVER lost a case in court, and by all that's holy you won't be the first! Just remember who you're dealing with. Now I advise you to drop this action and pray to the Lord above nothing happens to Adam. Meeting over now GET OUT!" Hunter's tone was firm and full of authority.

Bret carried a crying Adam out to their new Sienna, he strapped him into the front seat carefully.

"Hurts Bretty." Adam rubbed his abdomen. "We'll see Stephie baby, you'll be fine." the writer said with a calm stroke to Adam's face. Adam looked at him with anxiety in his beautiful green eyes. It prompted Bret to hurry.

They arrived at Parkland. Bret carried Adam again, the hospital knew the problem by now and the nurse led Bret back to the emergency area. The writer sat Adam down on the gurney.

The blond was helped out his clothes and into a hospital gown. The nurse also hooked him to up to the monitors and took his vitals, she also had instructions from Stephanie to start an IV that would help relax the cramps.

A concerned look crossed the nurses face as she took the blonds blood pressure. Bret noticed, but he refrained from asking, he didn't want to alarm the anxious blond.

"The doctor will be here soon, she's just finished a delivery. Just relax sweetie." The nurse said calmly. She indicated for Bret to follow her.

"I'll be right back my cub. I need to go sign the papers." Bret said with a kiss and stroke of Adam's brow. The blond nodded, he closed his green eyes and tried to relax.

"It's his blood pressure isn't it?" Bret asked immediately. "It's high. Not enough to hurt them, but enough to worry. Has be been stressed?" the nurse asked as she made notes.

Before Bret could respond Stephanie joined them, she quickly scanned the reports. "Well, has he?" Steph asked the writer.

"We were in a meeting at Shawn's about the lawsuit. He got upset about some things that were said. It happened twice, the first time he didn't cramp and I calmed him, but the second time he stood up, yelled at the people then cramped." Bret related the incident to the doctor.

"I'm sure the stress caused the BP spike. Till now he's been fine. Bret, keep him out of the meetings as much as you can. This next six weeks ins the most stressful part of the pregnancy and the most delicate. Let's go see Adam." Steph said in a tone Bret couldn't decipher, was she overly worried or not.

"Hi sweetie, feeling better?" Steph asked Adam she looked at the monitors. "Cramps have stopped. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Adam whimpered as Bret took his hand.

"Easy baby, easy. Remember the cublet. Just relax. For all the crap that was said at Shawn's you did good. I was ready to explode. You kept me calm my sugar cub. It's not worth it. Shawn and Hunter will take care of everything. So you just relax, you have nothing to be sorry about." Bret said calmly. "I'll try, but they called you sadistic! John a slut! It makes me so mad!" Adam's tone was now one of anger.

"Adam sweetie, please calm down. I have to be honest. Your blood pressure is a bit too high. it's not good for you or little Hart. Your stress can cause false labor as well and that won't help." the doctor explained.

"is the baby alright?" Adam asked as he worked to relax. "Yes, everything is just fine, but if you start being stressed it won't be. I don't want you to have to be on medication." Stephanie said to the blond.

Dr. McMahon left to check on her new mother while the IV finished. Bret stroked Adam's brow and it was so comforting the pregnant teen fell into a light doze. His blood pressure was soon back to normal.

When Steph returned, she took a look at Adam with the sonogram. Bret and his young spouse saw their tiny little cublet. They held hands and Bret kissed Adam happily.

"Baby Hart is just fine. Your cublet is sleeping right now, sucking it's thumb. So again, everything is just fine. I know you won't like this Adam, but rest. I want you to nap every afternoon for at least two hours. It's for your baby and my health." Stephanie advised the couple.

"I will Stephie, I promise. Nothing is worth risking the baby's life over." Adam said with a sure tone. "You're right, and remember what I said, let Bret help you. You can do everything but heavy lifting and again, don't vacuum. Bret, help him, watch over him but don't stress him by over smothering him." the doctor instructed the expectant parents.

Three hours later, Adam was tucked up in bed, he'd just finished telling a very worried Shawn that he was fine over the phone.

Bret came upstairs with two bowls of tomato soup and two grilled cheese sandwiches, along with two large glasses of milk, carefully balanced on a large tray.

He set the tray on the dresser and fixed the two smaller wicker lap trays and the couple was soon cozily eating their supper watching television.

Later when Adam was deeply asleep, curled in Bret's strong arms, the older man thought about things. Maybe for Adam's sake, he should just settle the lawsuit and be done. It would wipe out all their savings, plus he'd have to borrow a tidy sum, but it would be over.

He hated that idea, that Lesnar would be rewarded for hurting John, and in a round about way, Adam. He just couldn't do that. Bret decided to let the lawyers do their job, but would keep as much from Adam as possible.

The writer closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping everything would work out.

In her office at the hospital Stephanie McMahon was worried. She was doing research. Round Ligament Pains shouldn't last this long, but as she went over Adam's records, she really had no other answer. She vowed to keep her patient healthy.

**Please Review…**


	47. Nursery, Class And Making Love

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"So baby what's the plan for today?" Steve asked John as they cleaned up from breakfast. "Well I was hoping we could do the nursery?" John asked, Steve smiled and nodded. "OK if that's what you want." Steve said John smiled. "It is." He said Steve nodded and smiled. "OK then." he said. They finished clearing up from breakfast and went to the nursery. Steve led John over to the rocking chair. "Sit and instruct" he said, John chuckled and nodded. "I just need to grab my tools and we can start" Steve said John smiled and decided to grab the bags of clothes and start organising Ruby's things. Steve came back in and smiled. "I can wait until she's here and using this stuff" Steve said John smiled. "Me either babe. I am a little scared though." John said. "Why?" Steve asked. "Giving birth. I mean there is no one I can talk to. No one in our little group has given birth. That's why I like the Lamaze classes a lot." John said Steve smiled and nodded.

"Yeah we have one tonight right?" Steve asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah we do." John said Steve smiled. "Good." He said. "So have you been thinking about the wedding?" Steve asked. "A little bit." John said. "And?" Steve asked. "I just want it to be us two, the Hart's, Randy, Wade, Glenn, Dwayne, Kevin, Mark, Hunter, Shawn, Steph and AJ. I don't want anyone else." John said Steve nodded. "Are you sure?" Steve asked. "Yes. I just want something simple. I was wondering how you felt about Shawn doing the ceremony?" John asked, Steve smiled, Shawn was also an ordained minister and could perform weddings and other ceremonies. "Sure baby. But have you thought about where you wanna have this wedding?" Steve asked, John shook his head. "Not really. I wanna do it outside though. Maybe we could find a small INN and do it there or something?" John asked, Steve smiled. "OK cool. What about best man and stuff?" Steve asked. "I think we should just have one each." John said. "I want Adam to be my best man. I am guessing you'd like Bret?" John asked his fiancé.

"Yeah of course. I mean if we were to have more I think the whole group would be up there with us." Steve said John smiled. "I think Randy could hold Ruby, and I was thinking that maybe Steph could give me away?" John asked, Steve looked up at John and smiled warmly. "She'd love that. I would love that. She's my sister and I love her so much I would love for her to be involved." Steve said. John smiled. "Does she approve of me Steve?" John asked, Steve smiled and nodded. "Of course she does she loves you Johnny and she can't wait to be aunty Steph." Steve said John smiled at him. "Good. I love her too. She's an amazing doctor, friend and sister." John said Steve smiled at John he was so lucky that John and Steph got along. He had been worried that Steph wouldn't support him being with someone so young but Steph knew Steve loved John, in her mind as long as Steve was happy that was all she cared about.

"OK one crib done." Steve said John smiled at him. "Oh I've been thinking too with Ruby coming we really need to start looking for a car for you to use" Steve said. "I can't use the SUV?" John asked. "No, that's for deliveries and pickups of stock and stuff and if you need the car I don't want you or Ruby to be stranded." Steve said John nodded. "OK. Sounds good." John said. "Good, maybe after Lamaze class we can go have a look around?" Steve asked, John smiled and nodded. "So with the wedding, do you wanna write our own vows?" Steve asked. "Yeah I think it would be nice to say some things to one another from our hearts." John said Steve smiled at him. "Good, because I want that too." Steve said John smiled at him. He couldn't wait to be Steve's husband.

**THAT NIGHT**

Steve and John showered and got ready for the Lamaze class. Steve dressed in his Affliction Long Walk Pants, his Affliction Ace Of Spades Reversible Tee, his Affliction Free bird Zip Hoodie and his Black Nike Slip On Sandals. John dressed in his Affliction Black and Orange Scramble Sweat Pants, his Affliction Do It Again Short Sleeve V Neck Military Tee, his Affliction Negative Panelled Hoodie and his Nike Slide On Sandals. Once they were ready they headed out the door. They got into the car and Steve drove them to the Lamaze class. This would be their fourth time going, John really enjoyed it and it seemed to calm his fears about giving birth. They got to the community centre and went to the classroom and sat down with all the other couples.

"Hi guys, glad to see you all" the teacher Stacey said. Everyone smiled at her. "OK today we're going to go over some birthing positions for you to try when in labour." She said. "OK the first one is a Standing Supported Squat, so please stand up." She said. They all stood up, Steve had to help John. John laughed. "OK I want the pregnant person to stand with their back against their birthing partner" she said, John did so. "OK, the one in front is to do a small squat and then the partner is to hook his or her's arms under the pregnant persons arms. Holding them so they don't fall." She said, she made sure everyone was in the right position. "Good. That's great how are you feeling?" she asked. "Good" some people said. "John?" she asked. "It's OK, but I guess I am a little scared that Steve will get tired and drop me" John said Steve chuckled. "I would never drop you." He said, John smiled at him.

"Some of the Pros for this position are that it Realigns your pelvis to increase the opening by up to 15 percent, Allows you to be supported by your standing or sitting partner, the wall or a squat bar, Takes advantage of gravity, Makes contractions feel less painful and more productive, Lengthens your trunk and helps your baby line up with the angle of your pelvis, Movement causes changes in your pelvic joints, helping your baby through the birth canal and it May increase your urge to push in the second stage of labour." She said. "The cons are that it can be very tiring for both partner and the person birthing." She said. "Let's move onto another position. This time I want you to grab your chair and straddle it with the back pressed against your chest." She said, Steve helped John and he straddled the chair. "This position may not be used if you have high blood pressure, but it can be used if you're monitoring the Fetal heart rate" she said. John smiled, he didn't mind this one, it was kind of relaxing. Steve stood behind John and rubbed his back and John smiled, he loved that Steve was there supporting him.

"OK position number three" she said. "Squatting" she said, John grabbed his exercise ball and squatted and held onto the ball. It was a little uncomfortable though. "The pros for this position are that it Encourages rapid descent, Uses gravity, May increase rotation of baby, Allows freedom to shift your weight for comfort, Allows excellent perineal access, Excellent for Fetal circulation, May increase pelvis diameter by as much as 2 centimetres, Requires less bearing-down effort, Descent is encouraged by the position and Your thighs keep baby well aligned." She said. "The cons are that it is Often tiring, it is Sometimes hard for health-care provider to hear Fetal heart tones and it May be hard for you to assist in birth if you wish to do so." She said, Steve helped John up. John did NOT like that position he felt all constricted and very uncomfortable.

"OK the next position is Laying on your side" she said, John laid down and Steve put some pillows under his head and in between his legs. "The pros for this position are that it Helps get oxygen to the baby, It is a Good resting position, it's Helpful if you have elevated blood pressure, it's Fine with epidural, it Can make contractions more effective, is Easier for you to relax between contractions during the second stage, it Can slow a birth that's moving too fast, Your partner can assist in the birth by supporting your legs, it Lowers chances of tearing or the need for episiotomy and has Good access to perineum." She said, John smiled, he liked this position he felt comfortable. "OK the last one is on your knees and leaning forward hugging a pillow" she said, John moved into the position. "The pros for this one are Can help shift the baby if needed, Uses gravity, Birth ball can be used, Contractions are often less painful and more productive, Baby is well aligned in your pelvis, Relieves backache, Easier for your partner to help relieve your back pain, May be more restful than standing.

Good for pelvic rocking, and it causes Less strain on your wrists and arms." She said, "The one con is that it is Hard for health-care provider to help with birth." She said. "OK we're done for the day. I hope that helps with your birthing plan." She said, John smiled as Steve helped him stand.

They got into the car and headed out. "SO any ideas of how you wanna do this?" Steve asked. John shook his head. "No I guess a mixture of all I will probably go the normal route though. It would be easier for Steph." John said Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah it would be." He said. "So do you still wanna go and look for the car?" Steve asked, John smiled and nodded. Steve smiled back at him and they headed to the dealership to try and find John the perfect car. They got there and looked around. John found the car he really liked it was a Black on Black 2013 Ford Taurus SHO AWD. It was perfect. Steve smiled at John who looked in love with the car and he went and did all the finance with it. He was stretching it, dipping into his savings but John was worth it to him, he really was. Once he organised the finance he and John headed home.

They got home and John dragged Steve to their room and kissed him deeply. "Need you. NOW." he said Steve smirked, a horny John was his favorite. John was soon straddling Steve's lap. Steve groaned. "Baby" John giggled. "What Steve?" John asked. "I want you now" Steve growled at him. "Take me then" John said Steve laughed. John was licking and nipping at Hunter's neck. "Shirt off" Steve demanded, John pulled back and took his shirt off the way he Steve liked it. Steve grinned as he saw those dogtags. He pulled John down by the chain and kissed him hard and possessively. John ran his fingertips up Steve's shirt feeling those glorious abs and pecs. He tweaked Steve's nipples with his fingers. "Take it off" Steve demanded again, John grinned he pulled back and in one action ripped the shirt right off of Steve's body.

"Fuck that's hot. You're so strong baby" Steve moaned John laughed at him. He leaned forward and kissed Steve's chest, taking each nipple into his mouth, he sucked and tickled the nipples with his tongue before taking them in between his teeth and pulling on the roughly wanting Steve to feel it. He licked a trail down Steve's chest, to his stomach and navel. He pulled down Steve's zipper with his teeth exposing his black underwear. John shimmied down a bit and managed to throw Steve's pants to the side. Steve pulled on John's pants and got them off as well. "Touch me Johnny" Steve moaned. John smiled down at him as he ran his hands over his body. "I am touching you Steve…..What more do you want?" John asked. "Suck me off now bitch!" Steve growled, John glared at him playfully.

He slowly slipped Steve's underwear down his legs and threw them to the side, John grinned down at what he claimed as his. "Hello old friend" he said, Steve sighed. "Johnny please" he whined, John laughed. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the slit of Steve's cock. Steve gasped and thrusted up rubbing his cock against John's lips, John got the point. He opened his mouth wide and took all of Steve into his mouth swallowing him whole. Steve yelped in pleasure as he felt John's teeth scrape his cock lightly. He fisted his hands into the back of John's head urging him down more, John sucked Steve hard, up and down up and down, hard, soft, fast, slow, just the way Steve liked it. "Fuck John…..Fuck shit mother fucker shit!" Steve screamed, he came so quickly and John was giving him the best blow job of his life. John pouted down at Steve. "No fair" he whined.

Steve grinned. He grabbed John by the hips and flipped them so that John was on his back with Steve hovering over him. "My turn to play now." he spoke his voice hoarse. He ripped John's underwear off and stroked him, smearing his cum all over himself. He pulled his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. Steve went to move his wet fingers to John's hole but John stopped him, Steve frowned at him. "What?" he asked, "Don't want it. I just want this inside me now" John demanded grabbing at Steve's once again hard cock. Steve leaned forward and kissed John softly and lovingly. "You sure baby? I don't wanna hurt you or Ruby" Steve said John smiled at his fiancée's concern. "I'm sure love. It's fine. Just fuck me now." John said Steve grinned. He slicked himself up with some of his own cum. He gripped John's legs and hoisted them over his shoulders.

"You ready?" he asked his fiancé, John nodded forcefully, he just wanted Steve inside him now. Steve grinned, he drove forward and slid into John's tight heat. He sat there still for a while wanting John to get used to it. John started moving his hips wanting Steve to move. Steve got the point and he started thrusting into John's tight hole, he would grind, thrust, grind, thrust. "Harder" John moaned Steve gripped John's thighs leaving finger prints. John was matching Steve's movements he moved with him in a sensual synergy like they were one. "You're nearly there aren't you Johnny? You're gonna cum?" Steve asked John nodded. "Fuck you feel so good inside me" John moaned his eyes closed shut tight. "Describe it to me….Tell me how it feels" Steve said not letting up on his movements. "You feel so big….So huge it's like I can feel you throbbing inside of me trying to rip me in two" John moaned as he arched his back.

"What else?" Steve asked. "You're hitting my spot right on every time you move you're hitting it and I just feel like I am going to burst. Fuck Steve fuck I love you" John cried out, Steve moaned and leaned forward capturing John's lips in a raw passionate kiss. They both rocked together like they were one. "I love you to Johnny, more than anything" Steve told John, with one final thrust, they both burst, both cumming as hard as they had ever cum before, John coated his and Steve's stomach's with his hot seed and Steve filled John up with him, John felt the hot liquid running down the back of his thighs. Steve collapsed onto John's body, John just held him there. Steve placed little kisses on John's neck and face. "Love you….Love you so much" Steve whispered, John smiled at him. "I love you too baby" he said Steve smiled. "Bed time" he said John nodded, Steve pulled out of John and they both fell asleep tangled together.

**Please Review…**


	48. A Bad Start, A Happy End

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Adam was tying his shoes, it was getting hard to bend, he was also showing more, it was week before Thanksgiving. He was going to drive to the near by park and walk for half an hour before doing a light grocery shopping.

Bret was working in his office, book seven was underway. He wanted to go with Adam but for now, until he was further along, Adam convinced his spouse to stay home and write. Adam enjoyed having the morning walk to himself.

The blond was wearing a pair of navy blue sweatpants and light blue sweatshirt with a deep gray hoodie. He was ready to go, he grabbed his wallet and cell phone along with the truck keys. He liked driving the classic truck for grocery shopping.

Adam went downstairs, he peeked into Bret's office. The curly haired author was clacking away at the keyboard, his glasses half way down his aquiline nose.

"You off then?" Bret asked as he stopped typing and looked over to his blond in the doorway. Yes, I should be back in a couple of hours. Need anything while I'm out?" Adam asked his spouse. "Not really, oh wait, a few apples please. Call me after the walk, I want to know that you're okay. I love you my sugar cub. Be careful." Bret said with a smile. Adam blew Bret at kiss, "I love you my bear." the blond said as he vanished from the doorway.

Adam opened the kitchen door to go outside, immediately he knew something was wrong. Lancelot the falcon was making an almost keening noise, like his heart was broken. The blond had never heard anything like it, it unnerved him.

The blond started down the steps, he stopped half way down, he gasped with a sharp intake of November air. There in the middle of the alley was Guinevere and the last young falcon. They looked like they had been mauled by something.

Adam went over to look at the sad sight. Tears welled up in his green eyes at the sight of the once beautiful birds now laying there, brutally killed. He noticed the female had a metal band around the "ankle" of one of her legs. He could make out Fish and Game and Part of her ID number.

He covered the falcons with the handkerchiefs he had in his pocket. He went back up to the apartment, tears openly falling from his eyes.

Bret was pouring a cup of coffee when Adam unexpectedly opened the kitchen door. He thought something was wrong with his young husband.

"Adam? What? Cramps again? Come on sit down." Bret fired off the questions as he helped Adam sit at the table. "No...I'm okay...Guinevere and...the last...young one...in...the alley...dead." Adam sobbed. They had both enjoyed watching the birds ever since they started dating, and Bret before that.

"Oh, I thought you...how awful...oh..." Bret didn't know what to say, he was glad it wasn't a problem with Adam, but he was saddened by what his husband had just told him.

"I need to call Fish and Game, she was banded." Adam said with a sad sigh. "I'll do it." Bret said quietly. The couple felt like they had lost a friend, their hearts were heavy.

An hour and half later, the walk and grocery shopping long forgotten, a knock sounded on the back door. Bret opened it.

"Mr. Hart? I'm Joe Green from the Texas Fish and Game Department, you called about a dead banded falcon?" the young man asked the writer. "Yes we did, my husband found them. This is Adam." Bret introduced his spouse.

"I went down to go to our truck and I found Guinevere and the last young baby. I heard Lancelot crying first though." Adam explained sadly. "You must have liked them a lot to have named them. You said the last young one, they had a hatching?" Joe asked the couple.

"Yes, three. Two left the nest over a month ago. I don't know why the third one was still there." Adam told the game ranger. "Can you show me the birds? I'll have to take them to be examined. Have to make sure there isn't a sickness going around." Joe said to Adam.

Adam and Bret took the Game Ranger down to the alley and the covered birds. Lancelot was still making his noise.

"Poor male. They mate for life, rarely will they take another mate. He might, but I doubt it. (He lifted the handkerchief). Have you heard them fussing lately?" The Fish and Game Ranger asked the couple.

"Yes, a couple of times. We sit out on our balcony to watch them, but not so much now that it's gotten colder so I only know of twice, when I or we came out and they were upset." Bret explained and Adam nodded in agreement.

"It looks like an owl attack. They are one of the few falcon predators besides wild cats, like bobcats and pumas. Oh, the young one was deformed. One wing is shorter. Normally it would have been pushed out of the nest to die, nature is cruel sometimes, but it would never be able to fly and hunt. My guess is the owl grabbed it, she attacked and lost the fight defending their baby. Sad, she was an exceptionally beautiful specimen." The man said sadly.

"Poor Huey, Dewy or Louie, poor Guinevere, but I understand it. You'd do anything to protect your child." Adam said with a sad sniff, as his hand went absentmindedly across his slightly swollen belly.

"Congratulations Mr. Hart. I'll take them now, can I use the handkerchiefs?" Joe asked the blond. "Thanks. Sure, do you need a box?" Adam asked the ranger. "If you have one, that would be nice." the man said with a nod.

Bret went and got a small box from the the storage room of the bookstore, he gave it to the ranger. Joe gently and reverently picked up the dead birds after putting on a pair of latex gloves. Lancelot keening loudly the whole time.

"Is there any way we can claim the remains? I'd like to have them cremated and bury them in a pet cemetery or something." Bret asked the ranger as he stood with his arm around Adam's waist. Adam's blond head rested on Bret's shoulder, he was sad.

"Well...we don't normally do that. Usually we examine cause of death, then we'll take them to a taxidermist. Then we ship them to a museum or wildlife display so people can learn about them. I'll talk to my boss though." Joe explained to the couple.

"No. I mean if it's done respectfully and for education it's alright. I just didn't want them thrown away on some trash heap." Bret explained and Adam agreed.

"I'll take care of them personally, I promise you they won't be thrown on a trash heap." Joe assured them as he closed the lid on the box.

As soon as the lid was closed, a strange thing happened. Lancelot gave a final screech and took off, flying towards the south. Adam knew in his heart of hearts he'd never see the proud falcons again. It hurt the blonds soul. It felt like losing a friend. Never would he and Bret enjoy their beauty or revel in their calls to each other when returning from the hunt. A few more tears fell from the green eyes.

The ranger was touched, it was rare to find people who cared so much. He thanked the couple and left with the sad box tucked gently under his arm. He'd make sure the falcons were treated properly.

"He's gone bear. Our beautiful falcons are gone. I remember you brought me up here to see them before we left for our first date. It's like losing a friend." Adam sobbed again, and Bret's eyes were moist as well, he loved the birds just as much. Their devotion to each other was part of what inspired Bret to finally get up the nerve to propose to Adam.

The couple went back up to their apartment. Adam didn't feel like going for a walk and Bret didn't push the issue. He frowned when Adam went right up to the bedroom. The writer was worried, the depression wasn't good for his pregnant spouse. He got an idea, Adam needed to get out and have some fun.

The sad blond sat in the middle of the big bed, hugging his favorite pillows, tears rolling slowly down his face. He knew it was silly to be this upset over the falcons, but he just couldn't help it.

So much was happening , the lawsuit was still going on, his cramps flared up once in awhile, the publishers still hadn't made up their minds about early publication of "Owen's Revenge", and now the loss of the falcons. Yet he was supposed to be stress free, the more stress free he tried to be, the more stress he seemed to have. He just sobbed harder.

Bret sighed at the sight on their bed. His baby cub had been through a lot lately, but until now Adam had handled it very well. "You just want a good cry baby?" Bret asked from the door. Adam nodded, his hormones combined with everything else just made him melt down.

The writer sat next to his spouse and wrapped his arms around the blond. Adam buried his head in his husband's chest and just opened up the flood gates of his green eyes. He sobbed and sobbed until he couldn't cry anymore.

Bret handed Adam some tissues and waited for the blond to get himself together. He gently rubbed Adam's shoulders. "Feel better?" Bret asked the pretty blond.

"Yeah, thanks babe. I don't know, hormones I guess, but I do feel better I'll miss watching the falcons though. We'll have to tell Mrs. E, she always put water out for them, she'll be just as upset." Adam remarked to his spouse.

"We can do that. I want to do something now. Let's go and pick up some small things for the nursery, maybe get a few baby clothes. Go do something fun, have dinner out?" Bret asked cheerfully, he thought Adam needed to get out.

"I'd...yes, I'd like that. We haven't gone out in ages. But not the mall, not this far into holiday shopping." Adam said with a laugh. They both hated crowds.

An hour later Bret was parking their truck in front of a baby store in old downtown. They took the truck for the fun of it, the couple still loved the restored vehicle.

Bret opened Adam's door and helped him out of the truck. They went into the shop. They still had things they needed and probably wouldn't get at a baby shower. John was sure to give them one after the first of the year.

A pretty strawberry blond girl approached the couple, "Hi, I'm Jessica, welcome to Baby World, can I help you find anything?" She asked politely. "I think we'd just like to look around, but if we need anything we'll find you." Bret replied with a smile.

"That's fine. Small items can go in your cart, with larger items, write down the number and our warehouse will load it. The order pads are located on the carts, enjoy your time with us." Jessica explained, then showed them where the carts were.

Bret got a cart and he and Adam started shopping. "We'll need a play pen. That way I can have the cublet in the office when you're busy. We also need a good monitor and a high chair." The writer said to his spouse. "Sounds about right. I want glass bottles and a sterilizer. I also want a bathing center and audio as well as visual on the monitor." Adam added his ideas. Bret nodded in agreement.

Bret saw a little statue that he had to have, he showed it to Adam, and the blond almost squealed. The statue was of three bears. The poppa bear and momma bear were standing looking down into a crib at a sleeping baby bear. They took one in a box and and put in the cart.

By the time they left the baby store Adam felt much better. They had purchased everything on their list and then some. Adam had a few more clothes for when he was further along. They had some onesies, t-shirts and booties for the baby. The couple also went with cloth diapers for home, but disposable for going out.

Everything was neatly packed and covered in the back of the pick up. Bret's day of fun with Adam was far from over. They took the load of baby things home first. Bret neatly stacked the larger items in the garage. He let Adam carry a few lightweight bags up to the nursery.

Adam changed into a new sweatshirt he'd just bought. It had a yellow "Baby on Board" sign on it. He loved it. When he got back downstairs, Bret was talking to the Hardy boys grandmother.

"...and we called the Fish and Game office. They sent someone out to pick them up." Bret had told her about the falcons. Adam slipped his arm around Bret's waist, he and Mrs. Elliot greeted each other.

"Such a shame. It won't be the same around here. They kept the mice, rats and pigeons under control." the older lady remarked. The couple nodded in agreement.

"The male flew away as soon as the ranger closed the box. He won't be back. The ranger said the male may not ever take another mate." Adam said sadly.

"It's so sad...You boys have fun now, Adam come see me soon, I have some pretty new things." Mrs. Elliot said warmly, with a wink. Adam grinned and winked back. The blond knew then by her actions that the antiques dealer had found the Christmas present for Bret that Adam had been looking for.

"I'll come look soon, after Thanksgiving next week. You sure those boys will be back in time? If not, I know John won't mind if you join us for dinner." Adam asked the older woman. "Yes, they will be back. We're going to my son-in-law's in North Carolina, but I'll be back on Sunday." Mrs. Elliot informed the couple.

They chatted with the antiques dealer a bit longer, then the couple this time got into the new Sienna. Bret had a plan for later, he had packed a few surprises once when Adam was busy. He'd been waiting for the right opportunity, and today was the day. They loaded up, buckled in and were soon off for a fun afternoon.

Bret took Adam to their favorite place, Fair Park. It was the site of the 1936 Texas Centennial Exposition, and the park boasts the world's largest collection of Art Deco exhibit buildings, art and sculpture. Fair Park is the only intact and unaltered pre 1950's Worlds Fair site remaining in the United States. They just loved it for the Art Deco Features.

Fair Park was also the home of the Texas State Fair and the Cotton Bowl. There were gardens, museums and restaurants open year round. It was a great place and totally unique to Texas.

Fair Park was the site of the couples first date and when they realized they shared a love for Art Deco. It was also where their first tongue tangling kiss was enjoyed. Indeed it was a special place, their happiest moment occurred here as well, it's where Bret proposed.

When Bret pulled into the park, Adam smiled, "Oh bear, we haven't been here since you proposed. I love this place." the blond said happily. "Me too, I thought you'd like it here. It's our "pink" place, we can't be unhappy here." Bret said as he helped Adam out of the Sienna.

Adam laughed, "Only you could think of a place as being "pink"! I love you my silly bear." Adam kissed Bret happily. "Hmmm, you taste sweet, like pink." Bret teased, happy that Adam was smiling again. Adam rolled his eyes playfully and took Bret's offered hand.

They walked hand in hand to the Esplanade Fountain. This was their "pink place", as Bret so aptly put it. They walked to the eastern end of the seven hundred foot long reflecting pool. There were two huge sliver sculptures, replicas of Lawrence Tenny Steven's 1936 statues of an Art Deco man and woman. The Tenor and The Contralto. It was between these two great statues that Bret proposed to his blond.

"This is the pinkest place of all. Right here is where we decided to change our lives. Best day of my life. I loved you then, I love you even more now, but not as much as I will ten years from now. We'll bring our cublets here, show them where daddy and poppa fell in love and got engaged." Bret said with Adam in his arms.

"I love you so much. Happiest day of my life. I was so shocked when you proposed. I thought you were going to break up with me, instead you dropped to one knee and proposed." Adam smiled and laid his head on Bret's shoulder.

They danced to their song that was running through both their minds. They had heard the song on the radio when they got back to their truck back on their very first date. But now it played in their heads. They kissed deeply and often.

Adam felt like his internal "batteries" were being charged. The blond felt better than he had for a long time. "I needed this Bret, I was feeling...disconnected. I guess my hormones are preparing to "nest" for the last trimester in a few weeks." Adam explained with a shrug. He'd seen it in the video John had watched with him one evening.

"I kind of guessed as much, you're always pulling the pillows in around you tighter when you're on the bed. I thought one last big day out would do you some good." Bret said with a knowing tone.

They kissed again deeply. Bret's tongue slipped passed Adam's lips, he lapped lazily at the blonds warm mouth. Adam moaned softly into the kiss. They finally broke apart, Adam's head rested against Bret's forehead.

"I have something special planned, something very...different for us...something a little daring. You up for that?" Bret spoke in a mysterious tone.

"Feed us first?" Adam asked rubbing his slightly protruding belly. "The Twisted Root Burger Company?" Bret asked his blond. It was where they ate right after the proposal. Adam nodded. They kissed again and walked back to the truck, and drove the short distance to the burger joint.

"The usual? I want to get it to go, for our surprise." Bret asked the green eyed beauty. "Yes, please. I'm going to wait here, my feet hurt or do you need my help?" Adam asked the writer. "No, stay but keep the doors locked. Bret replied kissing his spouse.

Twenty minutes later Bret was back with a large bag and a drink carrier. "Wow that was fast!" Adam remarked as he balanced the drink tray across his knees. "Yeah, we caught it between the early and late shifts. Okay can you hold out for a short drive?" Bret asked, brow raised. Adam nodded to the affirmative.

Bret drove the Sienna about thirty minutes, he finally parked in a pretty spot in a field. They weren't really trespassing, Shawn and Hunter owned the land. It was a pretty place with a big pond that was reflecting the moon light.

"Come" Bret said to his spouse, he and Adam moved to the back of their new car. Earlier Bret had arranged the seats into a "bed" it was amazing. Bret hit play on the DVD player. A disk of light music played with images of nature for the visual part.

"Wow bear this is different. I like it. You are full of surprises. Let's eat, the cublet and I are starving." Adam laughed.

They sat down to their delicious burgers. They had the same thing, Bacon Bombs with buffalo meat. The burgers were topped with three strips of thick cut bacon and blue cheese. They shared an order of sweet potato fries and to drink they had sweetened iced tea.

The couple chatted happily while they ate their award winning burgers. They avoided talking about the lawsuit. Instead they talked about their first married Christmas and the new things for the nursery bought that morning.

They finished eating and cleaned up the mess to throw away when they got home. They were on the makeshift bed. "This is actually very comfortable. We could really camp like this and the baby would warm and safe." Adam said as he settled in, snuggled against his spouse. "That would be fun. Too bad we can't drive for the book tour. But, maybe when we take the cublet to Canada." Bret said thoughtfully.

Bret was in a mood, he wanted his boy and he wanted him badly. Adam picked up on his husband's mood, his sex drive hormones kicked in and he wanted his bear just as badly.

"I want you my cub" Bret husked deeply as he nibbled on his young husband's ear, his breath hot against the blonds sensitive skin. Adam shuddered, he loved it when Bret was hot for him, "You want my hot, young body? You want to plow into me, feeling my hot channel tighten around your cock, making you feel so good. Hum? Is that what my sexy bear wants?" Adam whispered hotly.

The blonds words struck Bret's core, they were both hungry for each other. Bret stripped Adam, then himself in short order. The November night air was cold, but the couple was warm and cozy, not only from their own body heat, but from the blankets Bret had brought.

The Sienna rocked gently and anyone passing by would have know exactly what was going on. Inside the vehicle the smell of sex mixed with the smell of burgers, it was erotic to the couple. The sound of sweaty, slick skin sliding together and soft moans and whimpers added to the music coming from the DVD player.

Bret came with a growl of Adam's name as he filled the blond with his release, then he sucked Adam's shaft till the blond screamed his release in pleasure. They were sweaty, debauched and satisfied.

If it had not been so cold, and Adam wasn't pregnant, they would have just stayed there all night. The couple redressed and Bret drove them home.

The writer smiled, Adam was sound asleep. The blond didn't even stir until Bret laid him in their bed. He let his spouse help him strip off and Bret tucked him in. After going back down and locking up, Bret stripped and joined his beauty under the covers.

Adam yawned, "Thank you for the great day baby. I really needed it." The blond said as he snuggled up to his bear. "I'm glad I cold make you smile again. I love you and my little cublet." Bret said with a deep yawn.

The couple was soon deeply asleep wrapped in each others arms. All their cares and woes temporarily forgotten.

Bret slept soundly, knowing that at least for one day he kept his promise to his beloved cub, to make him happy.

Would the writer be able to keep the promise again or was this the last time? Only time would tell.

**Please Review…**


	49. Thanksgiving

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**THANKSGIVING**

John was up and in the shower. He showered and dressed in his Hudson Gavin Relaxed Bootcut Flap Pocket Jeans in Wickham, his Alexander McQueen Raven Skull Tee, his Diesel Black Gold Kimheone Cardigan and his adidas Originals Superstar 2 Trainers. He smiled and left Steve sleeping and walked into the kitchen he had so much to do today for the dinner with Adam and Bret. John was excited to do it, but he knew he couldn't rush around, he had Ruby to think of. He walked into the kitchen and put on the coffee pot and he pulled out vegetables to prepare them for the dinner. First he started on the Cider Glazed Carrots. He washed the carrots then peeled them and then cut them julienne style. Once they were cut up John placed them into some boiling water to soften a little bit. Once they were soft John took them out and put them to the side. In a skillet he put some brown sugar, butter, cider vinegar, paprika, mustard and salt into the skillet and melted it all together. Once it was all mixed together John then added the carrots to the mix and covered them and let them sit there for the rest of the day, it would make the flavour seep into the carrots.

Once the carrots were done John grabbed the Brussels sprouts. He washed them and made sure they were all good to use. Once they were washed he put some bread crumbs onto an oven tray and roasted them for a minute or so until they were nice and brown, once that was done he combined the sprouts, country ham, Lemon juice, oil and garlic he put them into a nice baking dish and put them in the oven to bake for thirty minutes. Once the thirty minutes were up John took them out of the oven and put them to the side. He would heat them up and add the rest of ingredients right before the Hart's would arrive. John was cleaning up from the Brussels sprouts when he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. John smiled and relaxed back into the hold. "Morning." John said. "Hey, you've been busy" Steve said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah." John said. "I still think we should have had this catered" Steve said John sighed.

"Baby I WANT to do this. I've never done a big meal like this. I want to do it please?" John asked, Steve sighed and nodded. "OK. I understand." He said. He just hoped John wasn't going to overwork himself into a state. He didn't want John to be hurt, or Ruby. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen counter watching John get the food done. John look at his list of what was next. He decided to do the stuffing next. He was making a New England Sausage Stuffing with Chestnuts. He grabbed his ingredients and set them all out. He cut some French bread into cubes and put them onto a tray to go into the oven he then added some chopped up Chestnuts and put them in the oven to lightly brown. While that was in he grabbed the pork sausage meat and he cooked it until it was browned. Once it was browned and the bread and chestnuts were out of the oven he cooked some onion and celery until they were soft.

Once they were soft he added some chicken broth and he cooked that down. Once that was done he mixed the sausage mixture with the onion, celery and the bread and chestnuts. He then put the mixture into a baking pan and covered it and put it aside, he would cook that right before the Hart's arrived. "You kept the pies right babe?" John asked Steve. "Uh yeah I got a Caramel Pecan Pie and a Pumpkin Pie." Steve said John smiled and kissed him. "Thanks" John said. "So what else do you have to do?" Steve asked. "Well the turkey of course, then the potato rolls, the mashed potato, and the Cranberry-Fig Relish" John said Steve smiled. "I'm gonna go shower then watch the game, if you need me holler." Steve said kissing John lightly John smiled and nodded. Steve walked into the bedroom then bathroom and had a nice shower and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his DKNY Jeans Soho Straight Jeans in Downing St Dark Wash, his DKNY Jeans Short Sleeve Stripe Shirt With Zipper Pocket, his L-R-G Core Collection Cardigan and his Vans Chukka Low Boots. Once he was dressed he walked back into the kitchen and John was cleaning up. "All done then?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Relish is in the fridge, rolls are in the oven as well as the turkey." John said Steve smiled and kissed him. "Good you can come sit with me then." Steve said grabbing John's hand. "No I can't. I want to decorate the table" John said. "I promise, one hour and I will come sit with you." John said Steve smiled and nodded. "OK." He said John smiled and went into the dining room and started decorating the table.

First he laid down the Black Montecito Washed Linen Tablecloth, then he laid down the Purple and Gray Mica Carmo Pewter Ends Runner, he looked at it and then added the White and Gold Prasanna Placemats for himself, Steve, Adam and Bret once they were down he grabbed the Black Reversible Linen Napkins and slid them through the Lacquer Silver Napkin Rings and set them to the side, they would lay on the plates when John set the table. Next he grabbed the Large Leopard Art Glass Bowl in Black and Brown and he placed it in the centre of the table and filled it with hazelnuts, walnuts and pecans. He then grabbed 2 Unscented 3 Wick Pillar Candles and put one on either side of the bowl. Once they were down John grabbed the plates and cutlery.

He laid down the Black and Gold Noritake Evening Majesty Dinnerware Dinner Plates down on a place mat. To the side of the dinner plate he put down the Black and Gold Noritake Evening Majesty Dinnerware Bread and Butter Plates. He laid the napkins onto the dinner plates and had a look at the table. He then grabbed the Knives and forks and put them to the side as well as the Marielle Crystal Goblets and for Steve and Bret the Beer Glasses. He stood back and had a look and smiled. The table looked good. He looked at the time, Bret and Adam would be there in a few hours, it gave him time to have a rest with Steve. He walked into the lounge room and laid down on the couch his head in Steve's lap. Steve smiled down at him and ran his hands over John's head soothingly.

**HOURS LATER**

Bret and Adam had arrived and they were all sitting in the lounge chatting. "Dinner should be ready shortly." John said, Adam and Bret smiled. "I'll give you a hand Jay" Adam said John smiled and nodded and they went out to the kitchen and put all the food into their dishes. They put the relish and butter onto the Noritake Evening Majesty Butter / Relish Tray, they put the carrots into the Noritake Evening Majesty Oval Vegetable Platter, they put the Brussels into the Noritake Evening Majesty Covered Vegetable Dish, the mash potatoes into the Noritake Evening Majesty Oval Vegetable Platter, they put the stuffing into the Noritake Evening Majesty Round Bowl, the gravy into the Noritake Evening Majesty Gravy with Tray, the turkey onto the Noritake Evening Majesty Handled Tray and the bread into the Scroll Pantryware Bread Basket.

They served everything. "Wow, everything looks so nice" Bret said, John smiled. "Thanks." He said, Bret smiled and nodded. "Carve it up baby" John said, Steve smiled and carved up the turkey, once it was done they all grabbed some meat, veggies, relish, stuffing and bread and started eating. "Wow, it's so juicy and tender Jay, good job," Adam said John smiled he was worried that he wouldn't make a nice turkey. "Thanks. I am glad it tastes OK." John said, Steve smiled. "It's great baby." Steve said John smiled. "So are you both excited for Ruby's arrival?" Bret asked. "Yeah, scared and nervous, but excited" John said. "Yeah that's normal I guess. If I was the one giving birth I would be scared too." Bret said John nodded.

"We are still going to the lamaze classes though and they're helping a lot." John said, Adam smiled. "Have you decided how you're gonna give birth?" Adam asked. "Probably normal way. I will use the other techinques though to help the process though. I just hope it's not an overly long labour." John said Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah I've heard about people being in labour for like three days, it's insane." Adam said John nodded. "I still need to pack up my hospital bag though." John said Adam smiled. "Yeah I printed off a list and everything." John said. "I just want to be prepared." John said Adam nodded and smiled. "I am just glad I have a private room. I didn't want to be sharing with anyone else" John said Adam nodded and smiled. "Is Steve allowed to spend the nights?" Adam asked. "Yes, we cleared it with the hospital. We got a blow up matress for him, so he is all set." John said Adam smiled.

He couldn't wait to meet Ruby he really couldn't. They all finished dinner and decided to have desert in the lounge. "How's the wedding planning going?" Bret asked. "Good, we've decided it's just going to be us two, you guys, Hunter, Shawn, Kevin, make, Dwayne, Glenn, Randy, Wade, Steph and AJ." Steve said. "So small then?" Bret asked. "Yeah we both wanted something small. Maybe at a little inn, or a park. Then the reception could be at a nice restaurant, maybe we could hire it out." Steve said, John smiled at him. "We have something we would like to ask you guys about the wedding." Steve said, Adam and Bret looked at them. "Sure go ahead" Bret said. "I was hoping Bret, you'd be my best man." Steve said Bret smiled. "I'd love to" Bret said they both stood up and hugged one another.

"Addy I would love it if you'd be my best man." John said, Adam smiled and hugged John tight. "Of course" he said. John smiled, he sat down beside Steve and nodded. "There is one other thing. This is a big thing. We've both discussed it in depth this is a big decision, it's about Ruby of course. We were hoping the two of you would take on the role of being her godparents" Steve said, Adam and Bret looked at one another in shock, they got up and hugged John and Steve. "This is a blessing to us. Of course we will do it. We love you both and Ruby will always be loved" Adam said John smiled and they hugged.

John and Steve were glad they had agreed, it was the perfect day for it, because they were extremely thankful for the Hart's and the life they had.

**Please Review…**


	50. A Christmas Angel

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

It was early afternoon on Christmas Eve. The Hart's were busy in the kitchen, preparing for dinner tomorrow with John and Steve. Then on the next day, the twenty-sixth, Randy and Wade along with the poker players and Chris, the Hart's were having a holiday "tea", just to get everyone together.

Adam had behaved and rested every day and stayed out of the kitchen. It was part of the promise the blond had made. If he rested for one week, he would be allowed to cook the Christmas dinner.

The Round Ligament Pain cramps still came and went, but not often and they didn't last long. Stephanie ran tests, but RLP was the only answer she had. She found constant RLP was a very rare condition and usually only happened in males, but it shouldn't adversely affect the pregnancy. Adam was five months and John was ready to pop any day now, he was even a little over due.

Adam was not allowed to put things in or take things out of the oven that were heavy, but he didn't mind, it meant Bret would be there to help him.

They had a bit of good news. The lawsuit had been pushed back till after the first of the year and Bret's next book was going to press at the moment, ready for sale on January second. Six months ahead of schedule.

The Hart's apartment was beautifully decorated for Christmas. Their first tree as a married couple stood tall and proud in the living room, right in the window.

All the decorations were highly styled in Art Deco, even the tree. It screamed the Hart's in it's silver and gold Erté glory. Even the nursery had a touch of Christmas, a little nativity scene of cute bears decorated the lower dresser.

"Okay, that's the last of the bread. We have banana, cranberry, date nut, strawberry and pumpkin." Adam checked the wrapped loaves, He had decorated sugar and gingerbread cookies as well as huge gingerbread house they had made together.

"Now you can help with the dressing. I'll put all the dry things together so they can blend their flavors over night. You can peel the potatoes and get them ready." Adam read from the check list he had for the menu.

"Dinner is, turkey with dressing, mashed potatoes and gravy, sweet potato casserole, creamed corn, green bean casserole, pear and lime jell-o salad, rolls and cranberry chutney." Bret read off the delicious menu.

"I have done it all but the rolls, potatoes, dressing and turkey and thanks to you not one single cramp." Adam smiled happily.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Adam cleaned, peeled and chopped celery and onions while Bret peeled and cut the potatoes. He put the cut up chunks in cold water, ready to cook tomorrow. Adam would mash them with lots of butter and real cream.

Adam smiled, "Bear? You know that biiiigggg box under the Christmas tree that says 'To Adam, From Bret'? (Bret smirked and nodded). Wellll, I was wondering, what's IN it?" Adam asked as he batted his eyelashes suggestively at his handsome husband.

"Something I hope you'll like." Bret said with a chop of the knife to an errant piece of potato. Adam pouted, then wickedly ran his toes up and down Bret's crotch.

"Won't work you naughty boy. I won't tell you. You forget, I grew up with eleven brothers and sisters, I know how to keep the contents of packages secret." Bret said with a teasing tone.

"Think anyone will mind about the pies?" Adam asked his spouse. "No, as hard as anyone tries, nobody beats Mrs. Wilson. What all did you get? I was good, I didn't peek in the boxes." Bret replied with a laugh.

"True, I sure can't make pies like that. I got pumpkin, pecan, sweet potato, blueberry, peach, strawberry and peanut butter. Those plus the breads and cookies should be plenty for tomorrow and then the tea the next day." Adam answered thoughtfully.

"I would think so, although I have known Kevin to eat six slices of pie in one sitting." Bret laughed. "That man can eat! But then again, after all he is seven feet tall. Takes a lot of food to fill those legs." Adam replied laughing with Bret.

"You can see why he was the one chosen to protect little Shawnnie back in the day. Like he would you now. He has a thing for cute little blonds." Bret said with a smirk.

"He scared me the first time I met him. Funny, Mark actually looks scarier, but I was never afraid of him. Now I trust them all, and I know they would help me in an instant if I needed it." Adam spoke warmly of their friends.

"I would trust them with you too. You know, depending on the book tour, you may not be able to go. I'll feel better knowing Kevin and Mark are in town. Would you let them stay here with you?" Bret asked his blond.

"Not sure, after all Steve is next door. I...no...no." Adam said tentatively. "No problem my cub. I can understand. It was a bad thought on my part." Bret admitted. "It's okay bear. You only want what's best. I'd better bake the rolls, I can rewarm them tomorrow." Adam said as he got up. He went to the fridge and took out the bowl of refrigerator roll dough, it had risen beautifully.

"Hey! That's too heavy!" Bret said as he dashed over to his blond. He took the bowl of dough and put it on the counter for his blond.

The pregnant man pinched off exact sized pieces of dough, and put them in a large greased pan. He made two of the huge pans, they doubled in size while the couple finished peeling and chopping.

Twenty minutes after he put the rolls in they were done. The blond took out the first pan and placed it on the counter to cool. He had the second pan in his hands...

Bret was in his office, typing on an idea he got while helping Adam. He jumped when he heard a loud clattering and cry from the kitchen. He thought Adam probably burned himself, but he hurried anyway.

When the writer got to his blond he knew it was bad. Adam was doubled over clutching at his stomach. "Bear...cramp...bad...oh fuck" Adam cried out.

Bret's eyes grew huge, Adam's gray sweat pants were wet with blood. He didn't even hesitate. He picked Adam up, turned off the oven and grabbed the keys. He carried Adam down and laid him on the seat of the Sienna that was still made into a bed.

"Hang on baby, just hang on." Bret tried to be calm. Adam was pale and clammy, his eyes were open wide with fright. Bret gave his face a quick stroke and placed a kiss on the blond head.

Bret drove as fast as he could to Parkland Hospital. Bright cheerful Christmas lights burned happily as the sped past, unaware of the sick man passing by them. Adam was sobbing softly the whole time. Both men praying silently that the baby was safe.

The Hart's pulled up to the emergency room entrance. Bret ran in and got a nurse and gurney. They got Adam loaded on to the hospital bed and Bret dashed off to park.

The elder Hart rushed back in and was immediately taken back to the cubicle where Adam was. Stephanie was already in with the bleeding blond.

"What happened?" The doctor asked the crying blond. Adam explained through his sobs what he'd been doing with Bret adding his information.

"You should have been fine, it wasn't that heavy. Okay let me have a listen." Steph said stoically. She knew it wasn't good, not with that much blood loss.

The doctor examined Adam carefully with both the sonogram and ultra sound. She knew...now she had to tell them, tears filled her eyes. It was never easy, but with dear friends it was even harder.

Stephanie turned to the couple, "Bret, Adam, I...the baby. I'm so sorry, oh I'm sorry. The baby is gone. I'm so sorry." The sad doctor and family friend said with a sigh.

Bret grabbed Adam's hand, "Our...cublet...is...dead?" The writer asked in disbelief. "Bret? No, NO!" Adam cried out as he clawed at his belly with his free hand.

Stephanie gently grabbed the blonds hand before he could scratch his skin bloody. "I'm sorry, but yes Bret. We need to get Adam up to a room, then we have a hard decision to make." Dr. McMahon told the shocked couple. She left to make arrangements.

"Bret! Bret!" Adam cried softly, his tone was so broken. "I'm here baby, I'm here." Bret bent down to Adam's eye line.

"I'm sorry...my...fault...our cublet is gone. Really gone?" the broken blond whimpered. "Yes my darling cub, no...honey...no, it's not your fault." Bret said softly, with a kiss to the blonds brow.

Dr. Stephanie came back into the cubical. She had obviously been crying, her eyes were red and moist.

"Okay we have a private room for you. They will take Adam up and get him settled. I know it's awful, Bret but you need to fill out some papers. You'll only be a few minutes, I promise." Steph said to the grieving writer.

"I'll be right back with you sugar. I have to do some papers. You'll be in a nice private room." Bret explained to a weeping Adam.

"No, bear don't...don't leave me...please. I ….didn't...mean...to...lose...the  
baby...don't ….leave me too!" Adam was nearly hysterical with fear.

"Never mind Bret, go with Adam. I don't give a shit about their fucking paper work. Adam needs you." Steph said, slightly angry. She'd known something about Adam's pregnancy wasn't right, but all his tests and exams said he was fine. She needed answers.

"No honey no. I'm not leaving you, ever. I love you. It's not your fault sweetheart, oh dear god it's not your fault." Bret said honestly. Adam just whimpered.

They moved Adam up to a private room on the maternity ward. The nurses put him in a gown and washed the blood from his thighs. Bret was the one that tucked him up in the bed.

"My baby, they were wrong Bretty. See my belly, baby's still there." Adam said in a sad tone.

The writer was worried, Adam wasn't in his right mind. Bret hoped it was temporary from the shock of the news. Bret felt the loss, but he had to keep himself together for his husband's sake.

Stephanie came up to the ward. She gathered up a couple of pamphlets and went into the Hart's room.

When the doctor came into the room, Adam was sitting up leaning on Bret. She had ordered a shot to calm the blond but not enough to knock him out, she needed Adam to make a hard decision.

"Hi guys. I'll come right to the point. Adam at twenty two weeks you were far enough along that one way or another you have to have the fetus removed. You need to decide how. You can either have a C-Section or I can induce labor." Stephanie explained to the couple.

"Step...you...can you explain?" Bret asked, how could Adam have the baby? He was confused.

"The fetus is too big and too well developed to be absorbed by Adam's body. The fetus is about eleven inches long and weights about a pound. If we don't remove it, Adam will get very sick, probably not be able to have more children and could possibly die." Steph explained to the author.

"I understand. Which is better for Adam?" Bret asked as he looked at his weeping, broken spouse.

"Okay, If I do a C-Section, chances are that Adam will never be able to have natural child birth, he would have to have another C-Section. That's a longer recovery time and he would need constant help with the baby until the surgery heals." the doctor explained to the couple.

"I...can...try again?" Adam spoke between sobs. "As far as I can tell, you should be able to conceive again. I don't know why this happened, but you can try again." Steph said with a soft stroke to Adam's cheek. The blond nodded.

"What about inducing labor?" Bret asked, he wanted to weigh the options, to know what was best.

"We'll use a medication that will open up the perineum, then through an IV, I'll give him Pitocin, a drug that will tell his system he is ready to give birth. I'll have to help as well, moving the fetus along the birth canal. It's like giving birth. It's more natural and will mean natural child birth in the future. I know pamphlets are cold, but read them, then choose. I'll come back in an hour or so, then you can tell me what you decide. (Steph pulled Bret closer to her) Let him chose Bret, even if you want one thing and him another. For his mental health he has to do what he feels is right. You need to support that." Stephanie said to her brothers best friend.

"I will Steph. Oh god this is a dream right? Our baby...our precious cublet. Oh Stephie" Bret's eyes filled with tears. The doctor hugged the older man. Bret was a second brother to her, it broke her heart that this had happened to the loving couple. She kissed the curly haired man's cheek and left the room. The doctor went to her office and and cried, she was just as broken at the moment.

"Bret? Our baby? Why, oh God why? I was good, I promise I was good. I'm sorry...cublet...our cublet." Adam sobbed anew, his hand caressing his swollen belly.

Bret slid gently onto the bed, he held his young husband in his arms, "I know sugar, you were good. For some reason it just wasn't meant to be right now. We'll try again. We'll have our cublet, we will! Stop being sorry honey. It's not your fault. I love you, so much. I LOVE you." Bret said soundly, making sure Adam knew he meant every word he said.

Somehow the Hart's managed to pull themselves together long enough to read through the pamphlets and talk about the sad decision they had to make. It was a hard conversation but they had to have it.

"I...I...induced labor. IF we try again, I want to be able to have it naturally. It's better for both the baby and me." Adam told Bret his decision.

The author had thought the C-Section would be better for Adam mentally. He'd be asleep and when he woke up it would all be over. With induction, it would be birth, but with no happy ending. Bret would do as the doctor suggested. It would be Adam's choice and he would accept it and support his spouse one hundred percent.

"Wait...I know...this is a...horrible nightmare...I'll wake up...everything will be...fine...wake me up Bret...oh please wake me up!" Adam wailed through his sobs, his moment of lucidity was gone.

"Oh darling I wish I could...but it's not a dream, but it is a nightmare. My precious cub, my sweet, precious boy." Bret just held Adam tightly, his chin resting on the blond head, his own tears fell.

"It's not fair! We even had the nursery finished! Not fair!" Adam cried out in anger. Bret wrapped his arms tighter around his blond, "It's not fair my darling. It's alright, we'll fill the nursery, we'll try again." Bret said, his voice full of promise.

"I...I can't do this again. I...just can't. Don't make me, please?" Adam asked with a sniff. "I'd never make you, sweetheart. Let's just...deal with now." Bret said quietly.

Stephanie came back into the room, she had Adam's rather thick file in her hand. "As a doctor this is always hard. We like to deal with causes and reasons. I consulted with Dr. Angle down in Austin, we just don't have a reason. Adam was fine, the RLP's were not a factor. It just happened and I'm sorry, but sometimes these things do happen. All I can tell you is, it's safe for you to try again in the future. (Steph's countenance softened). Have faith, there was a reason. We just aren't meant to understand. Now, have you decided what you want to do sweetie?" Stephanie asked with a gentle stroke to Adam's hair.

"I...just...induced labor...just...in...case." Adam broke out in wracking sobs again, ad Bret held him secure. "I think it's the best. I'll get things arranged." the doctor said quietly.

Four hours into the induced labor, Adam was exhausted both mentally and physically. He'd been pushing for a while. "You're doing good. I'm going to try to help now, I can just about feel the fetus. On the next contraction, push hard honey." Steph encouraged.

Adam was in an isolated delivery room. Bret, dressed in scrubs was there helping his husband. What should have been a happy occasion was truly sad. The nurses helping Dr. McMahon were quiet. The whole maternity ward was quiet, like everyone knew the tragedy unfolding for the young couple, and on Christmas Eve.

More contractions hit the blond. With Bret's support he pushed while Steph helped. After another hour and a final push, the fetus was free from Adam's body.

The nurse took the tiny eleven inch long, one pound fetus and quietly wrapped it in a blanket, the fetus looked like a miniature baby, perfect in every way. The nurse's eyes leaked tears as she worked.

Adam fell back exhausted, his mind was numb. There was no joyful sound of their baby's first cry. The only noise was the quiet beeps of the machine monitoring Adam, along with the occasional sniff from a nurse.

"I want to hold my baby!" Adam cried out. "No honey, I don't..." Bret was interrupted as Adam pulled on the scrub shirt Bret wore. "I want to hold my baby! Please, just once, please...oh god, let me hold my baby!" Adam sobbed harder than ever.

Stephanie nodded to the nurse. The caregiver took the bundle and handed it to Adam, "A girl" she said quietly. Without a word the medical staff left. They wanted to give the couple privacy, time to mourn their tiny daughter.

"Our little princess." Bret said with flowing tears as he watched Adam holding the pink blanket.

"Grace Anne, her name is Grace Anne Hart." Adam said, as he gently held his stillborn baby. Bret nodded, Adam let his husband take the bundle. The writer held his daughter, he walked with her.

"Our little Christmas angel. You will always be loved, little cublet. We wanted you, but I guess God needed a new little angel. Oh you are so loved little Grace..." Bret broke down and sobbed holding the bundle like it was a holy treasure.

Adam cried at Bret's words, he knew his husband was hurting just as much. It broke him all over again.

Bret handed their baby Grace back to Adam, he was trembling with emotion. Bret went to the corner of the delivery room, the writer fell to his knees and cried like Adam had never heard, but in his own muddled mind, he knew his strong husband needed to let it out, so he just held the bundle close and rocked her gently.

"I'm sorry little Grace, I tried. I tried to be careful with you. I love you and wanted you so badly. We had such a nice room for you. (Bret came and sat on the bed, his arm around Adam's shoulder). Your poppa bought you so many pretty things. Oh little Grace Anne, why did you leave us? Why?" Adam leaned into Bret and sobbed.

The writer placed his hand on the pink bundle as well. Together they cried for their Christmas Angel.

Stephanie and the nurses returned. One nurse took the pink bundle from Adam. The other took the couple back to their private room. Adam was transferred from the birthing bed to the one his room, they set up a bed for Bret as well.

Dr. McMahon had to ask another hard question, "Who do you want us to call? To take care of baby Grace?" Steph's voice was full of emotion. "Restland" Bret said simply, Adam nodded in agreement.

"Adam, I'm going to to give you something to help you sleep." Steph said as he gave him a shot in the upper arm. Adam was asleep almost before the needle was empty. Bret kissed his blond and tucked him in.

"Thanks Stephie, he needs the sleep. I still can't believe this happened. I'll have to call your brother." Bret said sadly.

"Bret, this is just as hard on you. I'm sorry. You'll both come through it. Get help if you need it. I'll call Restland. I'll tell them you'll be in touch after Christmas. Do you want some sleeping pills?" Steph spoke softly to the writer.

"No, I want to be alert if Adam wakes up and needs me. Yes, I'll call the funeral home on the twenty-sixth. Thank you Steph, having you made it easier. We'll be alright, eventually. It's just...hard." Bret said as he hugged his near sister. The doctor left to make the horrible phone call. She couldn't wait for her shift to end in the morning, she needed A.J.

Bret changed into the scrub pants the nurse gave him to sleep in. The writer also pushed his bed next to Adam's. He lowered the rails so he could hold his husband.

The author pulled out his cell phone. He sighed, knowing they'd have to tell people like Adam's mother, but not till the twenty-sixth, he would not spoil people's actual Christmas day, they would understand. Well, Judy they would call, but not the others.

He pressed Steve's number...**"Hey Steve?...It's Bret..."**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER WITH STEVE AND JOHN**

Steve hung up the phone, he was in shock. John was sitting on the couch watching their Christmas tree.

"John, that was Bret. Honey, it's...bad. Adam...he...lost the baby." Steve said sadly.

John's heart ripped in half for his friend. Steve held out his arms to his fiance. John pushed himself up off the couch, as he stood, something happened...his waters broke.

Ruby was on the way.

**Please Review…**


	51. Ruby Leigh

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"John that was Bret. Honey, it's...bad. Adam...he...lost the baby." Steve said sadly. John's heart broke for his friend. Steve held out his arms, John stood to hug him, at that moment his water broke.

John looked down at the water pooling around his feet and he looked up at Steve with a scared expression on his face. Steve looked at John's face and sighed. "You're going to be fine I promise" Steve said. "This isn't happening right now Steve, it's not fair." John said Steve sighed knowing he was talking about Adam losing the baby and now Ruby making her way into the world to greet them. "You'll be fine. We can do this together." He said.

"First thing is first, let's get you changed into something dry." Steve said. He took John's hand and led him to the bedroom, John pulled off his underwear and sweat pants and pulled on some clean ones. "OK I will go grab the bag" Steve said John nodded and sat down on the bed.

He felt the first contractions come and he sighed, he knew he was in for one hell of a night but his mind was split.

On one hand he was glad he would be meeting Ruby soon but he was also sad for the Hart's they had lost their baby. It wasn't right. He just wished he could be there for Adam but he knew the last thing Adam needed to see was a pregnant person with a healthy child.

Steve came back in with the bag. "Let's go." Steve said. "Steve slow down. We don't need to go yet. I would rather deal with this here where I am comfortable instead of in a hospital." John said. "Well when do we go then?" Steve asked, John looked at his fiancé, "I'll use the 411 method: Contractions four minutes apart, lasting one minute, for at least one hour." John said.

"Right now they are like fifteen minutes apart, and they don't last a minute." John said. "Everything will be fine." John said. Steve nodded.

"Look baby why don't you go get the car seat into the car. It'll give you something to do." John said Steve nodded. "Will you be OK?" Steve asked, John nodded.

"I'll be fine." John said rubbing his stomach. He watched Steve leave and then he groaned out in pain. The pain was so strong and John didn't know if he was going to last. But he also knew he had to. Ruby was counting on him. Steve came back in about ten minutes later and looked at John.

"How are they now?" Steve asked. "Not there yet." John said Steve nodded. "I'll call Steph and warn her we'll be in soon." Steve said John nodded and smiled. Steve picked up the phone and dialled his sister's number. He waited a few seconds before Stephanie answered. **"Hey sis are you at the hospital?" **Steve asked.

"**Yeah I was here with Bret and Adam"** Stephanie said sadly. Steve sighed and nodded. **"What's going on Steve?"** Stephanie asked, Steve smiled. **"John's water broke, Ruby is on her way."** Steve said, Stephanie smiled on the other end of the phone.

**"OK how far along are the contractions?"** Stephanie asked. Steve looked at John. "How far along are the contractions baby?" Steve asked. "Six minutes and lasting 5 minutes." John said, Steve smiled**. "Six minutes and lasting five"** Steve told his sister.

**"OK I would like him to come in when they are three minutes apart and lasting three minutes"** Stephanie said. **"OK thanks sis"** Steve said, **"It'll all be OK bro. I promise"** Steph said Steve smiled and ended the call.

"Steve" John gasped out, Steve rushed over to John and took his hands. "Do the breathing baby." Steve said John nodded and took a deep breath in through his nose and breathed out through his mouth. "It's OK baby" Steve said as he saw the tears in John's eyes.

"I'm scared" John said. "I know baby, I know." Steve said, He knew John was scared he was going to be there with John through the whole thing. Steve went behind John and he rubbed John's back and massaged the bottom of his back.

"Feel OK?" Steve asked, John nodded. "Yeah." John said Steve smiled. "Why don't we go for a walk? Maybe it'll help?" Steve asked. "Yeah I guess so. I need to get down those stairs." John said Steve smiled. He helped John up and he led him downstairs.

They got to the diner and John walked around trying to move the labour along. "What did Steph say?" John asked. "To go to the hospital when they are three minutes apart." Steve said John smiled and nodded.

"Well then I think we should go." John said, Steve's eyes went wide and he grabbed John's hand and they headed out the door. They got into the car and Steve drove them to the hospital. John grasped the door handle hard in his hands, the contractions were getting worse and John didn't think he could handle them much longer.

"We're nearly there baby." Steve said, John nodded and breathed through the pain. Steve got them to Parkland Hospital and he parked in the overnight bays and he got out, he grabbed the hospital bag then went to John's door and helped him out.

John took hold of Steve's hand and they headed inside. They headed right up to labour and delivery and went to the nurses desk. "Hi there" nurse Brie said. Steve smiled. "Hi John Cena checking in." Steve said, Brie smiled and got John's info. "OK, your doctor will be paged so let's get you to your room." Brie said, John and Steve nodded they headed to the birthing suite.

They got there and John smiled his room was really nice, it was a pale yellow colour, with a white border, in the room was a couch, TV and John's bed. "OK sweetie, let's get you into this gown." Brie said handing John the gown, John smiled and walked into the bathroom and got changed into the hospital gown.

John walked out and Brie smiled at him. "John you know Maria, she will be your labour and delivery nurse." Brie said John smiled and nodded. He sat down on the bed and Brie left. Steve handed John his black robe.

"John I need a sample" Maria said holding out a pee cup. John sighed and went back into the bathroom and he peed into the cup. Once he was done he walked back out and handed Maria his sample.

"OK just take a seat on the bed" Maria said John smiled and Steve helped him onto the bed. Maria smiled at him and she took his vitals. She took his pulse, blood pressure, and temperature. She then noted his breathing rate. "When is your due date?" Maria asked. "Two weeks from now" John said, Maria smiled and nodded. "Also when did your contractions start?" Maria asked. "About an hour and a half ago." John said, Maria smiled.

"How far apart are they?" Maria asked. "About three minutes still." Maria nodded. "Has your water broke?" she asked John nodded. "Yes" John said Maria nodded.

"Has the baby been moving?" Maria asked, John smiled. "Yeah a lot. She's a worm." John said Maria smiled and wrote it down on John's chart. "What about food or drink when's the last time you had anything?" Maria asked.

"About seven PM. Dinner." John said Maria smiled, "OK so that was three hours ago" Maria said making the notes. She then asked about John's previous pregnancies and births with him having none, health problems or allergies, medications he was taking, complications he's had during this pregnancy, and whether he tested positive for Group B strep.

"OK I am going to attach you to an electronic fetal monitor just to keep an eye on the baby's actions and heartbeat." Maria said John nodded and smiled. John reached out for Steve as he was hit was a harsh contraction. "Mother of hell" John groaned out. Steve sighed and stroked John's face trying to get him to calm down.

"It's OK I promise" Steve said. John nodded. Steph smiled as she walked in seeing her brother and John. "Hi guys." She said, John and Steve smiled at her. "Hey sis" Steph smiled and looked over John's chart. "You're doing really well John." Steph said John nodded and took a deep breath. "OK first thing is first, I need to do an abdominal exam, just to see if Ruby is in the right position." Steph said John nodded and watched as Steph did the exam.

"She's in the right position alright. She's doing good." Steph said John and Steve smiled that was good news. "I will check your dialation now." she said, John nodded he felt so embarrassed having his soon to be sister in law down there but he wouldn't want another doctor with him.

"OK you're at about 4 cm." she said. "That's it?" John asked, Steph nodded and smiled. "Yes that's it." she said John nodded. "So what is your birth plan?" Steph asked. "Natural no drugs." John said, Steph nodded. "Now you're sure on the no drugs thing?" Steph asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I know it will…(John breathed through another contraction)….Be hard but I wanna do this natural." John said, Stephanie smiled and nodded. "OK then. I will need to get a blood sample and I am going to hook you up to an IV." Steph said.

"Why?" Steve asked. "To keep his hydration up." She said, Steve and John nodded and smiled, Steph took some blood and sent it off to be tested to makes sure everything was OK with John. Steph smiled at John. "Everything is fine, I am going to go and check on your results and I will be back." She said, John nodded at her.

"Babe, why don't you try laying on your side?" Steve asked, John nodded and laid on his side Steve sat there and rubbed John's lower back knowing it was hurting him. "You're doing so good babe" he said. John smiled.

"Thank-you" John said Steve smiled. "No worries baby." Steve said John smiled and relaxed as Steve rubbed his back it felt so nice, he was just so glad he had Steve there with him. Steve smiled as he heard light snoring he was glad John was asleep he had a feeling that he would need all the rest he could get.

He didn't know why but he just had this feeling that John was going to be in labour for a few hours at least.

**4 HOURS LATER**

"FUCK!" John shouted as the contractions became more painful, they were less than a minute apart and it was killing him, he was hot, sweaty, tired and in pain. Steve held John's hand and cringed as John squeezed it tight. John looked at Steve. "I can't do this" he said as the tears started falling, Steve sighed and wiped John's tears away.

"You can do this. I know you can baby. Think about seeing her tiny face, her eyes, he fingers and toes. Imagine seeing our daughter for the first time." Steve said John nodded. "I'm so tired though." he said. "I know baby I know. But you can do this. You have all the support in the world." Steve said John nodded.

The door opened and Steph walked in and smiled. "How is he doing?" she asked Maria. "He's in a lot of pain doc," she said, Steph nodded. "OK. I am gonna see how we're doing John." she said. She also was exhausted she had been through hell today with Adam and Bret and now Ruby was being stubborn and wouldn't come out.

Steph looked and smiled. "You're at eight, you will be giving birth in the next hour or two I would say." She said John nodded. "Can't you force her out?" John asked, Steph chuckled. "No John sorry…..How about to ibuprofen?" she asked. John nodded.

"Yes please" he said Stephanie smiled and nodded. She came back with the pills and John took them. He felt relaxed but it didn't last long before more contractions came ripping a hole through his entire body, he just felt like crawling into a ball and dying this was the worse pain EVER. "Do you need or want anything babe?" Steve asked, John shook his head.

"I fucking hate Brock Lesnar." John growled out Steve nodded, he did too. But he couldn't hate him completely he gave him John in a weird way and he gave him Ruby as well. "She'll be here soon baby I promise." Steve said John looked at him hoping Steve was right.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"OK John this is it, one last push and she'll be here" Steph encouraged him. John groaned and pushed as hard as he could. He held it for ten seconds and he heard a loud wail. He slumped back onto the bed breathing hard, Steve smiled at his sister. "One beautiful baby girl" Steph announced John and Steve smiled.

"Steve would you like to cut the cord?" Steph asked, Steve nodded and smiled and he cut the cord. He went over to John and kissed him. "I love you." He said John smiled lazily up at him. "I love you too…..Daddy" John said Steve smiled, he couldn't believe it, he was a daddy.

Steph came over with a pink bundle and he laid the baby down onto John's chest, John smiled as he saw his daughter for the first time. He couldn't believe it, she was his. His and Steve's child. Their baby girl. "So what's her name?" Maria asked. "Ruby Leigh Austin." John said.

"No Cena?" Steve asked, John shook his head. "No, we're all Austin's." John said, Steve smiled and kissed John deeply. They broke the kiss and they smiled down at Ruby. They were so blessed.

Their baby girl was there and healthy and safe and most of all loved.

Steph saw Bret in the hallway, he was getting a cup of coffee from the machine, the writer just couldn't sleep, he was keeping vigil over Adam. She hated to tell him, but deep down she knew her near brother would want to know.

"Hey Bret, Adam still sleeping?" the doctor asked the tired, emotion filled writer. "Yeah, between the shot and the shock he is out like a rock. I'm glad though. Can't you go home yet?" Bret asked, he was worried about his best friend's sister.

"Soon. Bret, you need to know. John just had the baby. Steve said when he told John about …...Adam, that his waters broke. They are down at the other end of the hall." Steph said with hesitation.

"Oh. Is the baby okay? And John?" Bret asked with a heavy heart. "They are both fine Bret. I'm sorry it had to happen tonight." the doctor said softly. Bret nodded, hugged Steph and quietly went back to his beloved blond.

The writer was glad that Ruby was healthy and John was okay, but he also know it would be hell on Adam. It was hard to be happy for them, when they had lost so much. Down inside though, Bret knew it was the circle of life, one left this world and another entered. Grace Anne would forever be their Christmas Angel.

**Please Review…**


	52. Broken Hart's

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

It was Christmas Day. Adam had just finished telling his mother about Grace Anne. Judy Copeland was devastated. She told her son she would be there as soon as she could, she had gone to Canada to visit her brothers for Christmas.

Bret and Adam had given Judy the ticket for an early Christmas present. It had been years since she'd been there, now she wished she hadn't gone. There was a major snow storm, Judy would be stuck for a while. Adam's mother at least knew Bret would take good care of her little boy.

"Ma is stuck in a storm." Adam said, his voice was almost robotic sounding. The shock of losing the baby was still coursing through him. "She'll come when she can baby." Bret said softly.

"Please bear, don't...don't call me...that." Adam said with a sniff. "I'm sorry darling, I didn't think. Please honey, eat?" Bret said to his husband, who was toying with his tray of food.

They had been served a traditional turkey dinner. I was delicious for hospital food. Bret had managed to eat most of his. He wasn't hungry, but his body needed the nutrition. He had to stay strong for Adam. "Not hungry." Adam stated as he laid on his side, his hand over his now flat, empty belly. Tears rolled silently down his face.

"What about Ruby? John will be expecting us." Bret asked his spouse, he knew what the answer would be. "No, I just...it's not fair. Why does John get his...baby...and not me?" Adam asked through his tears.

"I wish I knew ba...darling. I wish I knew, but I'm glad Ruby is healthy." Bret sighed. "I am too, but still...I just can't Bret. I want to go home, can we just go home?" Adam whimpered.

"Maybe later today. Stephanie wants to make sure you're closed up and there are no complications." Bret explained. Adam nodded in understanding.

It wasn't long before the soft sounds of sleep were coming from the bed. Bret knew he needed to talk to John. He quietly left the room.

He went to John's room. He tapped on the door, Steve opened it. He smiled at his sad friend. They embraced, no words needed to be spoken at that moment.

"I love you man. Give Adam my love too." Steve said quietly. "I love you too, I will. Congratulations. Can...can I talk to John?" Bret asked his best friend. Steve nodded and stepped aside.

John was sitting up in bed, a pink bundle in his arms. Bret noticed it was the same kind of pink blanket his little princess had been wrapped in. There was one important difference. This pink bundle was moving and cooing sounds were emulating from it.

Bret swallowed hard as his mind made the sad comparison. He knew in his heart that it wasn't John's fault that his baby was healthy nor was it the innocent Ruby's fault. The writer smiled softly.

"She's beautiful John, congratulations." Bret said honestly, he'd moved to stand next to the bed. John smiled, "Thank you. Is Adam coming?" John asked, never taking his eyes off his daughter. Bret sighed deeply, "No John, I'm sorry." the writer shifted on his feet.

"Oh. I know he's been through a lot, but I thought he'd care enough to come." John said to the older man.

"John" Steve said to his fiance. Now was not the time for John's brat attitude. John frowned.

"John, please try to understand. Deep down Adam does care, he does. Please, you have to understand, he lost our baby. She's gone. Feel how warm and soft your pink bundle is? When Adam held his pink bundle, it was cold and lifeless. He just can't handle that difference right now. He needs you to understand that. Don't be mad at him, please. He needs your love, not your anger." Bret spoke honestly. He didn't want to hurt John, but he needed him to understand.

John held Ruby close. He tried to imagine how he'd feel if the blanket was cold and unmoving. "I'm sorry Bret. I can't imagine how he feels, or you. I'll be there for him, when he's ready. Do you want to hold her?" John asked the older author.

Bret nodded, he took the warm bundle in his arms. Ruby was beautiful, he loved her, after all this was his near brothers child. Then, suddenly the difference struck him. The warmth and movements coming from the pink blanket were too much, just too much. It wasn't fair.

He handed the baby back to John, tears spilling from his brown eyes, "Adam needs me." Bret left hastily.

John and Steve looked at each other, they knew they were blessed and lucky.

Bret stood outside of their hospital room. He wiped his eyes, the writer knew Adam needed him to be strong right now.

As the grieving man stood there, Steph's office nurse Maria approached him. "Bret? I'm so sorry, my prayers are with you both. I just need you to sign these, then you can take him home. Dr. McMahon thought Adam would be better off there." Maria stated as she held the clipboard up to the author.

"Thank you Maria. Yes, I think so too, he was asking to go home. Did Steph finally get to go home herself?" Bret asked as he signed the papers. Maria nodded, took the papers and left to turn them in to the desk clerk.

Bret went into the room, Adam thankfully was still asleep. The older man noticed that a clean pair of scrubs had been left for his blond to wear home. Bret was glad, Adam's other clothes were stained with blood. He just tossed the bag of dirty clothes in the trash, he didn't want Adam to ever see them again.

The writer let Adam sleep for a while longer as he washed his face, he didn't want Adam to know he'd been crying again. Bret knew for his own mental health he'd have to mourn, but being strong for Adam was more important right now.

Bret jumped, Adam was awake, "Bear? Bret? Don't leave me, oh god I'm sorry, please don't leave me!" Adam sounded hysterical and truly scared.

"I'm right here honey, I'm right here." Bret rushed out of the bathroom and went to his upset blond. He sat on the bed and took Adam in his arms, the younger man was trembling

"Bret, our baby, our sweet little baby Grace...is ….gone...oh god...I feel so...empty...hate me?...Leave me?" Adam was utterly and totally broken at that moment.

"My love, my precious sweet boy. I'll never hate you, never leave you. None of this is your fault. I promise you. You ready to go home sugar cub? I've signed he papers." Bret spoke softly, his fingers tangled in Adam's long blond locks.

Adam nodded with a sniff. He just wanted to be safe in his own bed, curled up in Bret's strong arms. The blond first though wanted a long, hot shower, he felt dirty. It almost felt like he had been raped, and in a way he was, in the cold, cruel way the life of his baby was taken from his body.

"Come on my sugar cub." Bret said softly. He helped Adam into the scrubs, his body was stiff and sore, a reminder of the sad birth his body had endured.

Maria arrived with a wheel chair for the sad blond. Luckily Adam was in the last room in the maternity ward. This meant he was right across from the elevator, saving him from having to pass by the nursery and the happy parents and live crying babies.

Adam gingerly climbed into the passenger seat and Bret secured his seat belt. Bret then checked the bed seat in the back. There was no blood, so he got behind the wheel and drove them home in no time. It was Christmas Day, so there was hardly any traffic.

Bret carried Adam up to their bedroom. The blond clung to Bret's neck. They kissed softly before the writer set his husband down.

"I love you Adam, no matter what, I love you." Bret said quietly. "I love you Bret. Will it get better?" Adam asked his spouse, his green eyes full of emotion. "It will honey. It will take take time, but I promise it will get better. We just have to keep our faith Adam, no matter what." Bret said honestly.

"Can...I...want to be alone for a while, please bear?" Adam asked his husband. Bret wasn't sure about leaving Adam alone, he didn't think his blond was suicidal. He decided it was safe to leave Adam alone, for a little while at least.

"Okay darling. Do you mind if I call Shawn? I'll have him call and cancel tomorrow. He can also come get all the food, take it to the homeless shelter?" Bret asked his beloved blond.

"That would be good. Keep the blueberry pie?" Adam asked as he gathered his things for a shower. "Of course. I'm here if you need me sugar cub. I love you." Bret hugged and kissed his spouse. He left Adam and went down to his office to call his lawyer/agent/friend.

Adam numbly went to take a hot shower. As soon as he was under the cascade of water he fell apart. He started crying, hot tears mixing with the shampoo suds as he tried to wash away the pain.

Bret picked up the phone, he sighed as he pushed Shawn and Hunter's private unlisted number.

_**"Merry Christmas to you too Shawn...not so good...**_**(Bret sighed)**_** it's …..last night Adam lost the baby...yeah...induced labor...a girl...awful but were coping and that's barely...can you come over, take a bunch of uncooked food to the shelter...also call the others and cancel tomorrow...thanks...okay, see you in an hour...sorry to do this today...thanks...me too...bye." **_ Bret hung up the phone and wiped the tears from his eyes, that had been harder than he thought, to actually say it out loud to someone else.

The curly haired man then broke down himself, he laid his head in his arms that rested on the desk. He loved his baby Grace just as much, he felt the loss of his two brothers all over again. The feeling he had was just so helpless.

Bret started as he felt long, slender fingers glade through his curls. He raised his head, he smiled softly when his brown eyes met the green ones. The pretty green eyes held both love and sadness.

The writer pulled the blond into his lap. Their arms wrapped around each other and together they mourned their cublet. They kissed deeply, finding comfort and drawing strength from each other.

After a few minutes Bret spoke, "Shawn is coming to get the food, I'm glad it won't be wasted." Bret explained. "Me too. I'm glad I used one use pans, no worries for Shawn getting them back to us. I'm tired, tuck me in?" Adam asked softly.

Bret nodded. He gently picked his young husband up and carried him up to their bedroom. Adam had already put on his pajamas after his shower. The older man put Adam down, the blond pulled back the covers and stepped into the bed. Bret kissed his brow, "Get some rest. I'll join you when Shawn leaves." Bret explained to his boy.

As if on cue, he heard Shawn call from the kitchen, the lawyer had a key that Bret had given him years ago. Hart went down, bracing himself before entering the kitchen. "Hi Shawn." Bret said with a soft smile as he entered the room.

The lawyer had to stop himself from gasping, Bret looked horrible. The writer's skin was pale, his eyes red rimmed, the curls were wilder looking than usual and his clothes were disheveled.

"Hi Bret" Shawn hugged his friend tight. He understood the pain of loss. "Hunter stayed to call everyone about tomorrow. How is Adam?" the copper blond asked his friend.

"Hurting. He's in bed. Thanks for coming, it's too much food to waste. Sorry it's not cooked." Bret said with a sad tone. "Don't worry about that, they have a kitchen. Would he talk to me? I've been there you know." Shawn asked his friend.

"You can try, I almost forgot. I'm sorry Shawn, I didn't mean for this to bring up bad memories." Bret said in a near panic. "Easy my friend. I'm alright. Maybe I lost my baby so I would be able to help Adam." Shawn said softly.

Bret sighed, he only wished he had half the amount of spiritual understanding Shawn seemed to have. The coppery blond went up to see the light blond, Bret hoped it would help, he mindlessly started packing the food into boxes.

Adam was lying on his back, his hands rubbing his flat, empty belly. Tears fell down the sides of his face, some of them ran into his ears, he didn't care.

The grieving teen heard the door open, but he didn't look, "How was Shawn?" Adam asked. "He's fine honey." Shawn said with a soft smile. The family friend went and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for taking the food to the shelter, casseroles at 350° for an hour, and four hours for the turkey, the dressing needs to be..." Adam was stopped by the older man.

"The cooks will know. Honey, I'm sorry this happened. I understand how you feel. If you want to talk, I'm here." Shawn said with a quiet voice. "How? How can you know? My baby is dead!" Adam cried out.

Adam had never know about Shawn's lost child. It wasn't that it was a secret Bret had kept from him, it was just no one ever talked about it, out of respect to both Shawn and Hunter.

"Because honey, I lost my own baby, well our baby." Shawn said with a sniff, his own eyes filled with tears. He told Adam the story of what happened to him years ago.

"...so see honey, I do understand." Shawn said with a renewed strength in his voice. "I...had no idea, Bret never told me. So...I...you do understand. How Shawn? How did it...why, oh God why did it happen?!" Adam sat up and looked Shawn in the eye, almost like he was demanding an answer.

Shawn took Adam's hand, he covered it with his, "I asked the same questions. Maybe today I finally get an answer. Maybe I went through my loss so I could know how to help you. To keep you from the depression that nearly killed me and almost destroyed Hunter." Shawn said plainly and honestly.

"You...no...that would...make it...my fault..." Adam's lip quivered, his eyes refilled with tears.

"No honey. It was an accident, if anything it was the poor dogs fault. Listen to me please. It's gong to get better. You're only nineteen (Adam celebrated his birthday in October). You can try again." Shawn spoke with soft strength.

"I don't know. What if it happened again? I don't think I could do this again." Adam almost whined his reply. "Then you pick up and try again. I know it's a lot. I would have tried again if I could have. Remember Adam, God will not give us more than we can handle, and that's a promise. God never lies. You have to keep your faith." Shawn said as he gently stroked Adam's face.

"That's what Stephie said, and Bret. Right now though...it hurts so bad." Adam sniffed. "I know it does, and it's okay to cry. You will be sad, angry, feel hopeless, but one day you'll notice it hurts a little less, and the next day, and the next, till finally the terrible pain will be gone. You'll always remember, but the pain will stop." Shawn spoke in a raw and honest tone.

"I'll just have to take your word for it, but right now that seems impossible. I just...Bret...will he leave me? I...failed him." Adam cried softly.

Shawn took the blond in his arms and held him, "Never honey. That man loves you with all that he is. He'll stand by you no matter what, just like Hunter did and I was horrible. You didn't fail him either, it was just one of the those things that sometimes happen." Shawn assured the young blond with a hard hug. Adam relished in the wiser man's comforting embrace. It gave him new found courage and hope.

"I feel so empty. How Shawn...how do I...so empty." Adam's tears fell again.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't handle it very well. I started drinking and abusing the pain pills. Maybe I'm here to stop you from making my mistakes. I came through it and you will too. Just don't rush yourself honey. Take as long to mourn as you need, just don't forget to live in the mean time." Shawn explained with another hug.

The two talked a bit longer. When Shawn went back down to the kitchen, he thought the young blond, while still in shock and mourning, would eventually be alright. The lawyer also knew it wouldn't happen over night.

"Did he listen?" Bret asked his wise friend. "Yes. I'll think he'll be okay, but you both need time to mourn. There will be good days and bad days. You be patient with him and he with you. Just remember how much you love each other. Hunter and I are here for you." Shawn assured his client and friend with a hug.

"I'll call Hunter, I need to hear his side. I mourn losing Grace, but Adam was the one carrying her, he birthed her, I think it will always be harder on him. I need Hunter's help on how to help Adam." Bret said with a sigh. He'd do whatever he needed to help Adam.

"Hunter will be there for you. Now I'd better get this food the shelter. Thanks for thinking of that with all you're dealing with. We'll be praying for you both. Love you my friend." Shawn hugged Bret.

The writer helped the lawyer carry down the boxes of food. It made Bret feel better to be helping others, Shawn hugged his friend again an drove away.

Bret went up to check on his husband. Adam was sleeping peacefully for a change. He stripped off and took a shower, he too felt dirty. He changed into his pajamas and quietly crawled into the bed with Adam.

The blond, even in sleep knew his protector was there, he curled up to Bret. The older man wrapped his arms around the younger man. Bret knew the next few days were going to be hard. They still had to bury their tiny daughter, it would be the hardest thing either of them had ever done.

The next day, instead of having a fun time with their friends at the after Christmas tea, the Hart's were discussing a funeral for their baby. As it was a special case, the man from the Restland funeral home came to the Hart's apartment.

"Okay we have the plot in the memorial children's garden. I know this is hard, but you need to pick a casket. We specialize in...children, so we have many to chose from." The funeral director stated. Sometimes he really disliked his job, but it had to be done. He just tried to do it with as much dignity and understanding as possible.

"I can't Bret, I just can't put our little Grace Anne in the ground." Adam was barely keeping himself together, but with Bret's help he was trying.

"You can...cremate...and chose a vault." The man said stoically. "NO! No, I can't do that either. Oh Bret help me!" Adam cried out for his spouse.

Bret held Adam close, "Just something nice and all pink. I want her surrounded in pink." Bret said taking things in hand. He just wanted this part over and done with.

In the end, Grace Anne would rest in a small pink casket, in a lovely spot near a stream, surrounded by flowers in special section of the cemetery that was for babies and young children.

The Hart's also wanted it to be private, with only themselves and their priest, Father Baker from their own Episcopal Church. Adam just didn't want to deal with people or a wake, and Bret agreed wholeheartedly.

For the next two days, the couple were visited by their friends. The apartment was filled with flowers, plants and cards. Many people sent food, more than the couple could possibly eat. Most of it was packed up and sent to the shelter.

Mrs. Elliot took over greeting people and accepting deliveries. She kept a careful record of each visit and delivery in the book the funeral home had given the couple. The Hart's would have been overwhelmed without the antique dealer's help.

The couple only saw their closet friends, others like the many bookstore customers understood. They knew their condolences would be passed along.

Three days after she was "born", little Grace Anne Hart was laid to rest, with only her parents present. It was the hardest thing they had ever done. They only survived with the strength they gave each other.

When they returned home from the funeral, the couple thanked Mrs. Elliot profusely. She returned to her own home. Bret shut down their apartment by locking the doors and pulling all the drapes closed. They retreated to their bedroom. It was their shelter and haven from the outside world.

The couple lay on the bed, tightly wrapped in each others arms. They found solace in deep kisses, not sexual in the least, but just in the comfort they drew from each other. They knew life had to go on, but not just yet, they still needed more time.

New Year's was close at hand. It wasn't going to be the happy evening the couple had planned. To them the magic was gone, just like their Grace Anne. Gone, but never forgotten.

Would the Hart's ever be the same carefree, loving couple or were they headed down the dark road of agony and despair?

**Please Review…**


	53. New Years Eve

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**NEW YEARS EVE**

John smiled as he looked down at his week old daughter, in his eyes she seemed to get more and more amazing every day. John loved her more than anything else in the world. Tonight would be her first real outing. John hadn't been out of the apartment and neither had Ruby. Tonight Steve was treating them to dinner at the Outback Steakhouse and then they would come home, put Ruby down for the night and relax in front of the TV watching some movies. With everything that had been going on no one wanted to celebrate and John was glad because of that fact. He just wanted to spend the night with the two most important people in his life, his fiancé and their daughter. He smiled down at Ruby. "Tonight we're going out baby, you're first Dallas outing with daddy." John said to her, he and Steve had decided that both of them would be daddy. John rubbed some lotion on her stomach and he got her dressed for the night.

He dressed her in her White Silver Star Knit Tights, her Black and White Striped Bubble Dress, her Black Sparkle Shrug and her Black Baby Mary Jane Shoes. Once she was dressed John took her to the lounge where Steve was waiting for them dressed for the night. He was in his Levi's 527 Straight-Fit Bootcut Jeans, his Black Helix Woven Shirt, his Levi's Denim Trucker Jacket and his Rock & Republic Boots. John smiled at him, he looked mighty fine tonight. He handed Ruby off to her dada and went up to shower. He was still a little sore from the birth but he was getting better. He showered and got dressed for the night. He dressed in his Rock & Republic Axl Bootcut Jeans, his Blue Rock & Republic Siro Heathered V-Neck Tee, his Black Van Heusen Mixed Media Sweater Jacket and his Black adidas David Beckham Pitch Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he grabbed Ruby's diaper bag and made sure they had everything. Once he double checked everything he went into the lounge. "Wow babe, you look nice" Steve said John smiled at him. "Thanks so do you." John said. "So are we ready to go?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah." John said Steve smiled, they headed downstairs and Steve strapped Ruby into her capsule and they headed off to the restaurant.

They got to the restaurant and got out. John strapped Ruby into her stroller and they headed inside. They were instantly seated in a nice quiet corner. They sat down and looked over their menus. "Let's go all big tonight babe" Steve said, John smiled and nodded. They looked over their menus and their waiter Ken came over. "Hi there I am Ken and I will be your waiter this evening, what can I get you to drink?" he asked. "I'll have your best beer on tap" Steve said. "OK and you?" he asked John, "I'll have a raspberry lemonade" John said Ken smiled and took the notes. "What can I get you to start with?" he asked. John and Steve looked over the menus. "We'll have the Coconut Shrimp and the Chicken Wings" Steve said, John smiled at him. "OK then shouldn't be too long." Ken said before leaving with their order. Once their drinks came they toasted. "To our first New Years as a family." Steve said, John smiled. "To family." He said. Steve smiled.

"So I've been thinking about the wedding a lot." Steve said John smiled at him. "Good, I am glad." John said. "I wanna do it soon Johnny. I don't wanna wait anymore, I just wanna marry you." Steve said John smiled. "Me too Steve. I don't want to wait either. I just want to me Mr. John Austin." John said Steve smiled, their starters came and they started eating them. "Hey guys!" they heard, they turned and saw Hunter and Shawn coming their way. John and Steve smiled at them, they both stood up and hugged the Helmsley's Shawn went and looked in at Ruby. "Oh she's amazing. So beautiful." Shawn said John smiled. "Yeah she is" John said Shawn smiled. "How was the birth?" he asked. "Long and painful but in the end totally worth it. I wished it had happened differently the timing was bad, but she wanted to make her entrance" John said Shawn smiled and nodded. "Yeah she did. She's great John, you should be so proud of yourself" Shawn said John smiled and nodded.

"Has Bret or Adam been to see her?" Hunter asked. "Bret did at the hospital but Adam isn't ready to see John or the baby yet." Steve said, Hunter nodded. "Yeah I understand. How is John feeling about that?" he asked. "Sad, Adam's his best friend and Ruby's godparent, it just saddens him that Adam can't come and meet Ruby." Steve said, Hunter nodded. "He'll come around, believe me he will." Hunter said, Steve smiled. "Yeah I hope so." Steve said Hunter smiled. "Come on Shawnie, let's leave them to their dinner." Hunter said Shawn smiled and hugged them and left John, Steve and Ruby alone. Once the Helmsley's left John and Steve sat down and finished off their starters, when they were done Ken came over. "Can I get your orser for a main?" he asked, John and Steve smiled. "I'll have the Herb Roasted Prime Rib" Steve said, the meal was Seasoned and slow-roasted prime rib. Hand-carved to order and served with traditional au jus. Served with Garlic Mashed Potatoes and Fresh Steamed Green Beans.

"I'll have the Filet & Lobster Tail" the meal was A tender and juicy thick cut 6 oz. filet paired with a seasoned and grilled

lobster tail. Served with Aussie Fries and Grilled Asparagus. "OK shouldn't be too long." Ken said leaving them to it. "Steve can I ask you something?" John asked, Steve smiled and nodded. "Sure babe" he said. "Does it ever bother you that Ruby isn't biologically yours? I just think sometimes how hard it must be on you knowing Brock is her biological father." John said Steve smiled. "I don't really think about it John. It's never really entered my mind, if Brock was involved in her life then YES, I think I would be a little upset about it but it's not like you cheated on me, I knew from the start about you and Brock, when I met you, you were three months along." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess so. I just sometimes think that none of this bad stuff would have happened if I hadn't shown up in your dumpster." John said.

Steve sighed, he went to grab John's hand but their food arrived. "I love you John and I love Ruby as if she were my own, she is my own in my eyes, I was there through the ups and downs and everything in between, when she grows up I will be dad not Brock, no one else. I just love this child so much John. So damn much, Brock is in our past. I don't want to think about him," Steve said. "What about when she's older and asks about him?" John asked. "We tell her. We have to have an open and honest relationship with her. We have to." Steve said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah you're right. I just worry about stupid things." John said, Steve smiled. "I know baby but it'll all be OK." Steve said, John smiled and nodded.

"Want desert or no?" Steve asked. "Nah, let's go home and chill in front of the TV." John said Steve smiled. Steve paid the bill and they headed out the door, they strapped Ruby into the car and headed home. They got home and John put Ruby down for bed and he went back and sat in the lounge with Steve watching 'When Harry Met Sally' "Did you have a good time tonight?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I did. It was perfect." John said, Steve smiled. "Yeah I was glad you didn't want to do anything else. I wanted it to be just you, me and Ruby." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess everyone isn't up to celebrating right now." John said. "It upsets you doesn't it?" Steve asked. "Everyone isn't celebrating Ruby's arrival they're all a little sad about what happened to Adam and Bret." Steve said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah but I can't blame them. I am fine. I am happy." John said Steve smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around John and held him as they watched the movie.

**LATER ON**

Steve smiled at John before he got down on his knees in front of John. John frowned down at him. Steve ran his hands up and down John's jean clad thighs John shivered at the touch. "Baby don't, we could wake up Ruby" John warned. "So? You'll just have to be quiet then won't you?" Steve asked. John sighed. He knew this wasn't a good idea but he needed Steve badly. It sure didn't take long for Steve to undo John's belt and jean buttons, he pulled the jeans off of John's thick thighs and dropped them to the floor leaving John sitting there in his cotton boxers. John felt Goosebumps as Steve's fingers floated up his inner thighs and then disappeared behind the boxers and his fingers brush against John's balls. Already in a heightened state of awareness they jumped and twitched at the feeling of Steve's fingers on them. God John wanted Steve now. Steve knew John did but he was having way too much fun teasing John.

Steve reached further up inside John's boxers, from his legs and let his fingers peek up through the waistband and travelled ever so lightly, sexily around the sensitive part of John's stomach to his hips, there his fingers turn, curl and grabbed the waistband, and pulling down slowly fully exposing John. Steve's eyes left John's, for the first time as he sat back on his legs and admired what he had revealed. He smiled at the rigid shaft his touch created, the pulsing and hot masterpiece that waited hungrily for him. John's shivered partly to the cold air but mostly to response of Steve's touch. Steve saw John shaking and he brought his hands and eyes back to his younger lover. "Now baby now…." John moaned.

Steve smiled again as his lips pursed into a soft O of wet flesh and his tongue Drew a circle of moisture on his lips. He approached the tip of John slowly and kissed it. John gasped and relaxed onto the bed his legs were shaking he wanted the thrust into Steve's mouth but Steve placed a hand on his abdomen holding him there. Steve licked the length of John. The hard tip of his tongue starting at John's sac and traversing the length of his cock, and avoiding the tip in a maddening way, he followed instead the gab below the tip, all the way around, back to where he started. John didn't know how Steve did that but he knew it was driving him crazy, John felt Steve exhale a breath of warm air against the head of his throbbing shaft, quickly followed by a pursed lip blast of cold air. The contrast was delectable their eyes never leaving the others.

Steve tilted his head sideways, and wrapped his wonderfully soft wet lips around the side of John's cock. Wetting John up and down, he started with slow motions, just an inch or so of movement down by John's balls. His tongue popping out to touch the sac, his other hand was supporting. Slowly he increased the he was covering John with those lips, an inch, then an inch and a half then two. John felt himself grow even larger. Time stood still and John forgot where he was. He was hearing nothing but his and Steve's breathing, his heart, the wet sound of Steve's lips on him and Steve's moans. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Ruby making some small sounds, Steve didn't stop though and John was so glad he didn't. he didn't want Steve to ever stop. sliding past six inches, then seven and eight, Steve finally reached the tip of John, with one more motion Steve tilted his head 90 degrees, vertically, and slid over the top of John. His lips so tight it was sensory overload for John.

Still pinned to the couch, by the flat of Steve's left hand on his abdomen, Steve's hand left John's balls and grabbed the bottom half of his shaft in a wonderfully tight grip, he vigorously worked John with his mouth now. Faster, harder, wetter and more intensely, he sucked and licked and took John. His right hand loosened his grip and it fell away, so he could take John even deeper. So he could feel more of John. Steve was wanting John now too, his desire was showing. John heard the noises he was making and finally his control wanes, and his whole body and core shook and heaved as he released himself to Steve. Their eyes were locked on each other, Steve's lips still sucking and swallowing, swallowing all of John, John's hands left the bed sheet and found Steve's bald head running his hands along it, feeling the softness he grasped the side of Steve's face.

As John finished the powerful convulsions, still hard, wet and throbbing. Steve slid his lips back off the tip and kissed it and circled it with his tongue once more. He then pulled up his boxers, trousers, zip, button, buckle. He finally stood John pulled Steve down into a deep kiss and Steve smiled looking straight into John's eyes. John smiled back and flipped Steve onto the bed. He winked at him. "My turn" he said Steve smirked and watched John. John's hand slipped into Steve's jeans. He could feel Steve's pulsing cock. It was at least eight inches long but not only that, but his girth was incredibly large. Steve moaned when he felt John run a finger down his length. which was still trapped in his underwear. John smiled up at him as Steve closed his eyes and let out a little grunt.

John stood up and little and kissed Steve's neck, slowly moving up to his jaw line. John continued until he reached Steve's lips. Steve ran his tongue along John's bottom lip, asking for permission before he let his tongue loose in John's mouth. John broke the kiss and kissed Steve's neck, behind his ear. Slowly John slid his body down against Steve's. John got on my knees on the plush carpet. He reached down and pulled Steve's trousers down to his knees. Steve's cock was outlined in his boxers and it looked amazing. John looked up at him and they both smiled. John ran his hand up the inside of Steve's legs and stopped at the band of his boxers, John's fingers bent around Steve's underwear and in one quick movement, they joined his trousers on the floor.

John ran his hand up and down Steve's shaft at first, John's heart was racing, and then he finally picked up the courage to lick Steve's head. He could taste Steve's pre-cum and believe me it tasted amazing. John knew it would be hard getting Steve's now fully erect 9 inch cock all the way in his mouth but he was going to attempt. Steve's hands were in John's hair and as John made his way down his cock, running his tongue all over his shaft. Steve started to thrust his hips, pushing his cock further into John's mouth. He was fucking John's mouth and John was so horny by it all. Steve's thrusts became faster and harder and soon John had most of him in his mouth, Steve's head hitting the back of John's throat, John gagged once or twice but soon got used to Steve's cock deep in his throat. As his tongue worked its magic John heard Steve moaning, pushing John's head along with his thrusts.

John's hand was busy rubbing Steve's balls John continued the blow job as Steve moaned every time his thrusts pushed his cock to the back of John's mouth. "Ohh god I'm going to cum!" Steve shouted as John began to suck on his meat. John knew Ruby would have heard them but in the moment of passion he didn't care. And then It hit John, Steve's warm spunk hit the back of his throat and he swallowed the lot of it. At least 3 blasts of cum erupted from Steve's cock, John's mouth was full of his cock and cum and after the last blast, some spilled out of John's lips and ran down his chin and fell on top of his shirt. Steve grunted as he got his breath back, his thrusts became slower and his cock finally became limp but still pulsed fast.

He opened his eyes and looked down at John, John was looking up at him, John licked his lips and chin of the final drops of Steve's cum. Steve pulled John up and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on John's lips and tongue. They broke the kiss and Steve pulled his pants up. "I think we need to find you a gag" John said laying back on the couch. Steve frowned "Why?" he asked. "Because you're loud and we have a week old child." John said Steve laughed lightly.

"Happy new year babe" he said, John smiled. "Happy new year" he said, they got up and went into the bedroom, right as midnight came, it was now January first. The new year, the start of something new. Hopefully this year would be much better than this past year.

**Please Review…**


	54. Life Goes On, Or Does It?

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

It was the start of the third week of the New Year. Each day was a little easier than the day before, but the Hart's were far from "normal", but they were trying.

Adam had gone back to cooking and cleaning. The apartment was spotless. All the holiday decorations had been packed and put away, all but one. A nativity scene with bears as the figures. It was in the nursery, neither man was ready to enter the room. Shawn had advised them not to push it. When they were ready, the lawyer told them they would know.

The blond stood outside of the nursery room, his hand on the knob. His hand flew back when he touched the knob, it was like he'd been burned, it wasn't time yet. Adam walked away and did his chores elsewhere.

Bret was at the Court House, the lawsuit was underway. Adam had wanted to go to support Bret, but the older man thought the stress would be too much for his young husband. Apparently a lot of accusations were being thrown around and Bret knew the words would hurt Adam.

Helmsley and Associates had uncovered major proof that Paul Heyman had done a lot of "fiddling"on his taxes over the years. Today Bret said they were meeting again and Shawn was going to try to leverage Flair into dropping the lawsuit all together. Shawn had told the couple in another meeting that if Heyman proceeded against Bret, they would file tax fraud charges against Paul.

The tactics used by Helmsley and Associates weren't exactly "ethical", but they were legal. Flair could hardly protest in court because it would surely draw the attention of the Internal Revenue Service and nobody wanted that.

Shawn and Hunter also warned the Hart's that if the suit wasn't dropped it didn't look good for Bret. Hunter was sure many of the reports made against the elder Hart had been gained with bribes, but so far, even their highly skilled private detective, Sid "Vicious" Eudy, hadn't been able to prove it.

Brock Lesnar just wanted it over with. It was affecting his MMA career. Heyman was so intent on getting the two million that he wasn't getting proper bookings. Lesnar had missed out on one of the biggest fights in the Metroplex. He was also losing out on proper time in the gym. He was not a happy person.

Steve had gone to the Court house a couple of times to be there for his friend, and he just flat enjoyed watching Shawn and Hunter in court. Normally Adam would have spent those times with John. The blond just couldn't. He didn't have the heart to see baby Ruby. Adam hadn't seen her at all yet. He knew he was hurting his friend, but John had to understand, he just wasn't ready to be around a happy, healthy, alive baby, he just hoped John realized that. Adam had also not been to the diner. The blond didn't want to face disappointment from Steve. Adam was sure now they would chose different Godparents and that did make him sad. Adam couldn't blame John and Steve for choosing another couple, he just hated it for Bret's sake. Maybe, just maybe soon he could try to see Ruby, but he doubted it.

The Hart's also went to the cemetery on Sundays. The first time they visited Grace Anne's grave they were shocked. So many flowers, toys and statues had been left, they had to bring some home. Bret carefully stored them in a box in the garage, to be sorted through someday. They were truly touched by the actions, the majority of the gifts were from fans of Bret's books.

Adam had finished cleaning, so he started over again. He did the little bit of laundry that was there. He'd made some chili for supper and would make cornbread later. He was running out of things to do. He wondered how Bret was getting along down at the Court House. He wished he could have gone, it would have given him something to do. But, he also understood that Bret thought the stress would be too much. Adam wondered, maybe the stress would be a welcome change.

The blond started his third round of cleaning, if he stopped, he thought and all he could think about was his empty womb. Although they didn't need it, he changed all the bedding, even the guest rooms, just so he had more laundry to deal with. The blond sighed deeply.

**-MEANWHILE AT THE COURT HOUSE- **

"So, that's the was it is. You either drop the lawsuit or these papers find their way to the IRS. You might even lose your ability to book Mr. Lesnar's MMA fights. You could have avoided all this if you hadn't bribed that former police officer. You played dirty first, we just played it better." Shawn said to Heyman, Lesnar and Flair.

Brock was furious, but he kept it in. He didn't like that his booker was under threat. He knew he'd be hard pressed to find someone like Paul. He turned the other way when the fighter decided to "juice" or in other words take muscle enhancers. Heyman also booked him against other fighters he was sure to beat. He was going to be the next big thing in MMA, but only with Heyman behind him.

Heyman and Flair looked at each other, "I would like to talk to my clients alone please." Flair said through gritted teeth. "Sure, take your time. Court starts in an hour." Hunter said with a smirk. He was proud of his little copperhead. Shawn could play dirtier than anyone when it came to their clients and because of what the Hart's had been through, Shawn fought all the harder.

**-LATER BACK AT THE HART'S APARTMENT- **

Adam had done all he could. If he started cleaning again he'd lose his mind. He wasn't crazy, he just didn't want to have to think.

The blond looked at the clock, Bret would be home from court soon. Adam went to mix up the cornbread. Bret said he wanted to eat a little early, he was going down to work on the end of the year taxes for the bookstore. He always did the taxes, he said he trusted himself more than an over worked accountant. Plus Bret just enjoyed the work, math was relaxing hobby for him.

Adam took down his favorite pink ceramic mixing bowl, he mixed cornmeal, flour, salt, sugar, baking powder and baking soda. In another bowl he mixed eggs, oil and buttermilk, he poured the mixture into the dry ingredients and stirred just until the dry things were moist. Then he poured the mixture into a hot, greased cast iron skillet, then popped it right into the 400° oven.

Just as Adam took the golden brown cornbread out of the oven, Bret came into the apartment through the door down to the bookstore. He wanted to leave his briefcase down there for later.

"Mmm it smells good in here. How's my sugar cub?" The writer asked as he stood behind Adam and wrapped him in his arms, his chin rested on the blonds shoulder. "I'm alright. I cleaned the house three times and did all the bedding. How are you my mighty bear?" Adam asked his husband. He stayed wrapped in Bret's arms as he cut the cornbread into eight pie shaped wedges.

"Oh, I'm okay. Three huh? You're getting better honey. Heard from your ma?" Bret kissed Adam's neck then got down the bowls and plates for their supper.

Adam got the spoons, knives, butter and napkins as the couple set the kitchen table. "She's still snowed in. Toronto Airport has been open since the twenty-sixth, but as you know they rented a cabin for the holidays and could be snowed in till spring. She sends her love, and asks us to remind her, never rent a cabin in the winter again." Adam said with a half smile.

"Randy's idea right?" Bret asked his spouse as he took off his tie. "Yeah, Uncle Randy is a great hockey player, but a little short in the tool shed about other things." Adam replied.

The sad but beautiful blond filled their bowls with chili. He added a dollop of sour cream in the middle of each bowl and sprinkled grated cheddar cheese over it while Bret poured two large glasses of milk. The couple sat down to eat. Bret at the head of the table, Adam to his right.

They joined hands over the table, Bret spoke the blessing, "Thank you Lord for this food. Bless the hands that prepared it, so that we may have the strength to worship Thee. Please bless our little angel, Grace Anne and continue to bring us peace and comfort. Amen" Bret spoke quietly as Adam echoed "Amen." Through it all, the couple kept their faith and that kept them sane.

"Great chili and cornbread my darling. Just right in this weather. It was spitting snow on the way home." Bret informed his husband. "Glad you like it. Well how did court go today? Think it will end soon?" Adam asked his writer husband.

"Yeah, it ended today." Bret smirked, he'd been keeping the news in as long as he could. "What!?" Adam asked in a surprised tone, unsure he'd heard properly.

Bret chuckled softly, "We won honey! It's all over! Shawn annihilated Heyman. It was a work of beauty. It all came down to tax evasion. Shawn got Flair to drop the charges. The Judge was so upset with Flair that we don't even have to pay Lesnar's medical costs, which I was willing to do. The Judge said it was a travesty of justice that a week of the court's time was wasted. We got lucky. One of the Judge's clerks told Shawn that if Flair hadn't dropped the charges the ruling would have gone against us." Bret said with a smile.

"At least something good happened. I'm glad it's over. So I guess Shawn can play dirty? Well I'm happy he did! Imagine them calling you a sadistic animal! That made my blood boil. Yeah, I'm glad those mother fucker's lost!" Adam snarked, his anger more aggressive than usual.

"My feisty little sugar cub! I wish you could have seen Shawn at the meeting today when he laid it all out, darling. He was the coolest cucumber in the salad. Like I said, it was a work of beauty. Of course, Flair got all riled up, but I honestly think he was just as impressed with Shawn. Hunter was beaming!" Bret said happily.

"I'm impressed too! Usually Shawn is so good and gentle. Guess what they say is true, always watch out for the quiet ones." Adam actually laughed, then he stopped himself, he got quiet immediately.

Bret smiled softly at his spouse, he reached over and took Adam's hand, "It's okay to laugh honey. It was nice to hear." the writer spoke softly.

"I felt guilty." Adam said as he toyed with his chili. "Don't darling, I promise it's alright to be happy. Little Grace would want to hear her daddy laugh. She with us, always. Being miserable won't bring her back. Don't you think when she looks down from Heaven she would rather hear you laugh or cry? Bret asked gently.

"Laugh. But why does it make me feel so guilty?" Adam asked his older spouse. "I think it's just human emotions. We lost something very precious and if we laugh our minds say we're being disrespectful, like we don't care." Bret tried to explain. Adam nodded, taking in the wise words.

The couple finished eating their supper and after, worked together to clean up. Adam washed the dishes and Bret dried and put them away. The chili was put in a container and the cornbread wrapped. While Bret wiped down the stove and counters, Adam swept and light mopped the kitchen floor.

Before they finished the house phone rang, Bret was closest so he answered, _**"Hart residence...oh hi Shawn...yes he was very happy, thanks again Shawn, it's a load off...a lien on the building I guess, just glad my no, our home and business are secure...oh okay...really that's great!...of course...thanks for that too...okay...I will...we love you guys too...oh Shawn (Bret teared up)...thank you my dear friend...Hunter too...okay...thanks again...bye Shawnnie."**_Bret hung up, he had to gather himself a bit before he could tell his husband the news.

Adam walked over to his spouse, his green eyes full of questions. The couple faced each other, Bret's arms went around Adam's neck and Adam's went around his spouses waist. "First of all, the book comes out and will debut on Tuesday. Honey, Shawn and Hunter made a fifty thousand dollar donation in Grace Anne's memory to the St. Jude's Children's Hospital." Bret's voice was full of emotion.

"Fifty thousand? For our Grace Anne? Oh Bret do you know how many children that will help. Isn't St. Jude's the place where parents don't have to worry about paying for their child's medical care?" Adam too had tears in his eyes, their little princess would help others, because of the Helmsley's.

"Yes, it is. We have to have them over soon or better yet take them out for a nice dinner. Bret suggested and Adam nodded in agreement.

It was about six in the evening, Bret still held Adam in his arms, "I need to go down to the store and start working on the taxes. What are you going to do? You can come down with if you want." Bret said to his pretty blond.

"No bear, I'm really tired, I think I'll chill out on the couch with a book. Want some coffee?" Adam asked the writer. "No, if I do I can run over to the diner quickly." Bret said giving Adam a soft kiss. Adam deepened the embrace. The missed each other sexually, but had to wait a few more weeks because of the birth.

They broke apart a little breathless, "I know but we have to wait." Bret said low. Adam nodded, they kissed again and Bret went down to the store.

Adam went to the living room, he picked up the first Owen book to read again. He knew the story by heart, like an old friend, but he wanted to be refreshed for "Owen's Revenge". He laid on the couch, he covered himself with the blanket they kept on the back of the couch. He delved into the book, lost in the world his husband had skillfully created.

Bret said good bye to Ruth Green, she had just finished doing the receipts for the day. They had done well and Bret was pleased. The writer went into his office.

The room was small, there was a desk, computer a couple of old file cabinets and some book shelves. There were two windows, both looked to the south out to the alley. Dark blue curtains, now drawn covered the windows.

The writer sat down and pulled out the quarterly tax forms. He carefully did the figures so far for January. He was lost in his work.

No one saw the hulking figure sneaking down the alley. While the pathway was very well lit, there were places where darkness remained.

The figure approached the back door of the bookstore. He tried the door but as he expected it was locked. He pulled out the lock pick from his pocket, he expertly got the door open in a matter of seconds.

Bret got up to get a file from the cabinet. The drawer had a problem of sticking once in a while. He banged on the metal, a couple of times and the drawer came open. Upstairs, Adam smiled, "He really needs to buy a new cabinet" as the blond heard the distant bangs.

In the bookstore, a feeling washed over Bret, he knew he wasn't alone, at first he thought it was Adam, so he called out, "Adam? Honey, is that you?".

The large figure appeared in the doorway. It was Brock Lesnar and he was furious, "No, "_honey_" it's me." Lesnar said in a mocking sneer.

"What do you want Brock? I'm sorry you lost the lawsuit, but you need to leave before something happens." Bret was nearly growling.

"You hurt me and you got away with it because of your hot shot lawyer. I can't get good bookings because Paul is afraid of getting caught and that has put me in a bad mood." Lesnar growled back.

"I said I'd pay your medical bills, hell I'll still do that court or not. I have to be honest, there are better bookers out there than Paul Heyman. Just send me the hospital bills and I'll pay them, just leave...now." Bret said trying to keep the bigger man calm.

"You don't understand Hart. See, about Paul, well let's just say he has a blind eye for certain things. See, Heyman...well, he comes in handy for a lot of things." Brock said with a smirk.

Bret understood what Lesnar meant, but the kid being there just didn't make sense. Bret was confused with the conversation that was taking place.

"Brock, why are you here?" the curly haired man asked pointedly. "To take you out. What was it Paul called you...oh yeah, Bret the Bruiser. I much prefer the other name, Hart the fart." Lesnar teased the writer, mocking him.

Bret saw red. Memories came flooding back. He hated that name. All while he was growing up his brothers and sweet sisters had been called that. It was because the Hart's didn't have a lot of money for fancy clothes, so the snobby kids picked on the Hart's for their worn and tattered hand me downs.

One day a bully had his sister Georgia pinned up against the school wall, yelling Hart the fart in her face. The was the birth of Bret the Bruiser. Although young Bret was two years younger, he beat his sister's tormentor within an inch of his life. All the years of teasing and torment came out. From that point on, Bret learned how to hit first and ask questions later, now it all came rushing back.

Hart stood up from behind the desk, he came around to stand toe to toe with Brock Lesnar.

"Look, I know you're upset about the lawsuit, send me the bill, if you leave now, I'll pay." Bret tried one more time to be reasonable.

"I don't care about the fucking medical bills. I want payback, you broke my fucking nose, humiliated me in front of all those people and they praised you. All because you had to stand up for that fucking bastard, John fucking Cena." Brock snarked as he squared up to Bret.

Bret couldn't help it, his rage had taken over his common sense. He slapped Brock hard, making the MMA fighter see stars. This time though Brock was ready, he doubled his fist and punched the writer in the gut.

Bret doubled over, he'd been hit before but never with such power and strength. The blow took him to his knees, his breath left his body. Before Bret could draw a breath, Lesnar kicked him in the back, pain sprouting up the writers spine.

Lesnar knew by experience that he had to keep his opponent off his vertical base, as Bret started to stand, Brock kicked the writer's right knee, Bret cried out. Hart understood through the pain, Brock's only purpose for being there was to get revenge. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Somehow, Bret managed to give his attacker a strong return punch in the gut. This time Lesnar doubled over, giving Bret a chance to get up on his feet.

The unfortunate thing was that Brock was sharp and well trained, because of his MMA career. His reflexes were much faster than Bret's. The writer was in shape, but he lacked the speed.

Lesnar struck again, punching Bret in the jaw. Bret's head snapped back, a dark bruise already in bloom along the jaw.

Hart was knocked to the floor by Lesnar's next punch to the shoulder. It was the hardest hit the older man had ever felt in his life. He knew he was in serious trouble. Bret scrambled to his desk, he used it to brace himself to stand and to get a block between him and Lesnar.

Blood dripped from the knuckle cut on Bret's jaw. As the writer pulled up to his full height, fire burned in his brown eyes. "You want to wake the beast? Do you really want to know what I can do?" Bret hissed in a voice that even Adam wouldn't have recognized.

"You think I'm scared of a washed up, thirty something bully? I'm a trained fighter, you were just a school bully, a fucking two bit punk, I'm a finely tuned athlete. I mean even my sperm is better than yours. Who's kid is still alive, mine or yours? Brock said in a taunting, tone.

Any common sense that remained left Hart's brain, all he could see was blood red fury. All the pain and anger along with the grief he'd kept bottled up since Christmas Eve boiled to the surface like hot lava. His face was a mask of rage.

"How dare you, you cock sucking, mother fucking, son of a bitch cunt bastard!" Bret seethed through clenched teeth, to him Brock Lesnar was now a dead man.

Lesnar grinned like a sadistic monster, he got the reaction from Hart that he'd hoped for. He loved seeing the rage a few well chosen but simple words could cause. He wanted a fight and he was going to get one. He took a stance and prepared to take Bret Hart out.

Bret flew around the desk, he took a swing at Lesnar. Had Brock been a "regular" man and not a fighter with trained reflexes the swing would have connected fully, instead Lesnar turned quickly and Bret's blow glanced off the MMA fighter's chin. Although it was enough to spin Brock's head a bit.

The fighter turned his body and used a looping overhanded right hook, he aimed low and the blow landed in Bret's stomach. Bret gave a grunt as he doubled over again.

He went for a low blow to Lesnar's groin, he connected this time. Lesnar turned a light shade of green and felt like throwing up.

However, instead of stopping the fighter it motivated him. He swallowed down the pain and rising bile and came at Bret with a series of hammer like fists. He hit Hart with sort, rapid, furious hits to the chin and jaw.

Bret was reeling, he'd never been hit so hard, his knees were weak, his chin was really bleeding now as the ring Lesnar wore cut into the writer's skin.

Hart for the moment was pumped with adrenaline, he returned the punches, giving Brock's gut hard slams with his fists. Lesnar's well trained body absorbed the blows. The writer was unnerved for the first time, as Lesnar just laughed at the blows to his mid section.

The MMA fighter was tired of the fight, he wanted to end it. Like a boxer he danced on the balls of his feet, he backed away from the author.

"Well, well the old man has a bit of fight after all, of course, I've had flies hit me harder than that, but nice try. Tell you what, I'll just end this now, it's getting boring. Don't be surprised if that pretty blond whore of yours leaves your beaten down, old ass when I'm done with you, cause you won't be so handsome when I'm done pounding your face in." Lesnar sneered his words.

"My beautiful Adam is NOT a whore!" Bret growled and charged at the MMA fighter. Bret put his head down and went for an old fashioned but effective head butt to Lesnar's gut.

Lesnar gave a loud grunt as Bret made impact, but the move cost Bret dearly. Lesnar put the older man in a viselike head lock and started pounding away on Bret like he was a punching bag.

Blow after blow to Bret's body brought the writer further and further down, his retaliating blows while still hard came less and less often, Bret however never gave up trying to fight back.

Finally Brock completely took the author off his feet using a series of leg sweeps and a final blow to Bret's right knee.

Before Hart could even think, Brock had his left arm tangled in such a way that one wrong move from either man would break it, the arm was already nearly torqued from it's socket at the elbow, and the fighter kept the pressure applied.

"Not so tough now are you Mr. Best Seller, if I can't hurt John, I can at least hurt someone he cares about, and since you were the only one stupid enough to be caught alone, you are the winner." Brock said, the strain from the arm hold he kept on Bret could be heard in his voice.

"I stood up to you better than you thought I could...(the pain in Bret's arm grew)...now let me go and just leave and I won't be pressing any charges...just go." Bret couldn't take much more.

"Oh, I'll leave and if you want your fucking blond bitch of a whore to stay safe, I KNOW there won't be any charges, now go...to...sleep!" Brock as he viciously torqued Bret's arm even more.

Hart screamed in pain as he heard the bone in his arm snap like a dry twig. The last thing Bret heard before he passed out was Brock Lesnar laughing, it sounded like the devil himself. Bret faded into unconsciousness.

Brock Lesnar got the last word. He didn't care, let Hart press charges. "Let them find me!" Brock snarked. He knew he was home free. Because of the lawsuit, his MMA career in Texas was finished.

All Lesnar had to do now was get to Paul. The car was already packed, they were leaving in a few hours for the East Cost circuit. A name change and they'd be lost in the huge population of places like New York City.

Brock didn't care that in the next building over, a few yards away was his new born daughter. Oh, he knew all along he was the child's father, but he couldn't admit it. Lesnar knew if he had, John would want to get married and he wasn't going to let a bitching husband and screaming kid keep him from his future as an MMA champion.

Let John raise the kid, after all his own father abandoned him and Brock though he had turned out just fine. For a brief moment he thought about John. He did love him once, but he soon grew out of it when he realized love and MMA training didn't belong together.

The pause Lesnar made at the door to think of all this only took a few brief seconds. He felt no guilt about leaving the broken, bleeding writer on the floor.

As a matter of fact the MMA fighter was not quite satisfied, walked back over to Bret. He bent down in the unconscious author's face. "Fuck you Hart, just fuck you and your blond whore. Fuck John and my fucking brat, a cunt girl brat at that! FUCK YOU ALL!" Lesnar flipped "the bird" with both fingers in Bret's face, he also gave the writer one final swift kick in the gut. Bret made a grunting noise but remained unconscious. As a final insult, Brock filled his mouth with spit and launched it into Hart's face.

Lesnar was finally satisfied with his handiwork, turned to the door. He opened it a crack and looked around quickly. He went out into the alley. This time his arrogant confidence took over, he shut the door and casually strolled down the alley to the waiting rental car he'd parked a couple of blocks away. He even had the nerve to whistle happily.

Back in the bookstore, Bret was slowly coming back into the world of consciousness. He tried to raise himself, his left arm collapsed under him, he cried out in pain. In his mind it sounded like a screaming shout, but in reality it was only a pathetic, whimpering mewl.

He was only able to get into a half sitting position, he tried to call out for help, but his head spun and his arm felt like it was on fire. Had he been shirtless he would have noticed that his torso and back were black with large bruises.

Bret Hart's mind spun like a runaway spiral, the last thing he heard was the clatter of the phone on his desk crashing to the floor as his falling body once again hit the floor in an unconscious, bloody, bruised pile of human mush.

**-MEANWHILE, UPSTAIRS JUST AS BROCK ENTERED THE STORE-**

Adam lowered the book he was reading, he'd heard hat noise again, a faint thump from the office of the bookstore which happened to be under part of the living room.

"He's probably rearranging his office. He said something about it...before Christmas. I wonder, maybe he needs some help." Adam thought to himself. He changed his mind, maybe it was just something Bret needed to do on his own.

A few minutes later, Adam again lowered the book, was that shouting he heard? The blond sighed, he realized now that his spouse was finally letting out his anger at losing Grace Anne, his green eyes filled with tears at the thought of Bret thrashing around in his office, taking it out on innocent objects.

"He's been so strong for me, I would have been lost without him." Adam thought to himself with a soft smile. If Bret needed to let go, he'd just let him.

Over the next thirty minutes he heard more thumps and bumps, after one last barely audible clatter it was quiet...too quiet.

Adam had a feeling like a bolt of lightning go through him. Something in the air was wrong, and his beloved bear was in the eye of the storm.

Adam was being drawn to the bookstore like a moth to a flame. He decided he'd check, just to be sure.

The blond got up, he walked to the hallway, he turned the know on their "front" door, that led to Bret's Book Nook..."Bear?"

**Please Review…**


	55. Steve Helps

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**THAT SAME NIGHT**

Steve and John were down in the diner with Ruby having some dinner with one another.

It was something they did regularly especially now that John didn't have the time to cook every night and he was still healing from the birth.

"That was delicious babe" John said wiping his mouth with a napkin, Steve smiled. "I'll tell Juan you think so. He'll be pleased" Steve said John smiled at him, he looked down at Ruby who was starting to whine a little bit.

"You should take her up. I have a few things to do down here before I come up anyway." Steve said. "You sure?" John asked. "I could help" John said.

"No Ruby needs her bottle. It's fine baby I won't be more than an hour." Steve said John nodded and smiled.

He picked up Ruby's capsule and kissed Steve and headed upstairs.

Steve smiled as he watched them leave, he was so happy recently he couldn't help himself he was all smiles all the time. Steve grabbed the dirty dishes he and John used for dinner and he took them into the kitchen.

"You can head home now Juan." He said. "Are you sure Mr. Austin?" he asked. "I am sure. I will finish up it's no problem." Steve said, Juan smiled and took off his apron and hat and hung them up.

"Have a good night Sir." He said. "You too," Steve replied. Once Juan left Steve locked the front door and started cleaning up the diner, he had to do a few dishes and he had to also wipe down the counters and tables.

He didn't mind doing it, when the diner first opened he was the only one doing it. He liked it.

Once the dishes were all stacked in the dishwasher and the machine on Steve grabbed the sponge and started wiping down the counters and tables.

He stopped when he thought he heard a noise coming from next door but he shrugged it off knowing it was probably Bret doing something in his store.

He continues wiping down the surfaces. Once he was done he grabbed the trash and he flicked off all the lights. He left through the back door locking the diner up safely as he went.

Once the diner was locked he took the rubbish to the dumpster, the same dumpster he had found John in. He smiled at it, thinking about how his life changed for the better the night he found John in the dumpster.

He looked, he saw a figure casually strolling out of Bret's book shop, and as he began to whistle, Steve frowned. The figure going up the alley looked a lot like Brock Lesnar.

.

He walked into the store and gasped when he saw Bret laying on the floor bruised and bloody and unconscious. He shook his head, he knew now that it was indeed Brock.

He quickly grabbed his cell phone and he dialled 911. **"911 what's your emergency?" **the operator asked**.**

**"Yeah I need an ambulance urgently to Bret's Book Nook on the main street, Bret Hart my best friend has been beaten unconscious."** Steve said.

"**OK Sir calm down, can you tell me how long he has been unconscious for?"** the operator asked. **"No I don't know."** Steve said, he turned as he heard a thump.

He looked and saw Adam, laying on the floor, Steve knew the kid would have seen Bret and he would have fainted.

**"Bret's husband has seen him and has fainted, he may need to go to the hospital too! And no sirens please!" Steve said in a panic.**

**"OK Sir, we will be there as soon as possible, just try and rouse them from their unconscious states OK?" the operator asked. "Of course." Steve said ending the call. ** Steve said.

"**OK Sir, two ambulances will be there as soon as possible, just try and rouse them from their unconscious states OK?"** the operator asked. **"Of course."** Steve said ending the call.

He shook his head and went to Adam.

He kneeled down beside Adam and rubbed his wrists. "Come on Adam wake up, Bret needs you" Steve said, but Adam was just lying there, Steve looked between Adam and Bret and sighed, he couldn't believe this was happening right now.

He just hoped the ambulance would get there soon and that they would make sure that both Hart's were OK.

**Please Review…**


	56. Bret The Bruised

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**Adam started to rouse, just as the ambulance **arrived. Steve had been rubbing the blond's wrists to get the circulation going. "Just hang in there kid, I'll be right back." Steve told the young man as he went to show the EMT's where to come.

Adam slowly opened his eyes as he felt strange hands on his body. "Bear? Oh Bear!" Adam was awake now. The EMT had waved an ammonia capsule under his nose.

"Easy son, let them tend to him." Steve had come back to where Adam was sitting on the floor. "What...what happened to him?" Adam's green orbs were wide in fear and panic. His beloved bear looked like he'd in a horrible car wreck.

"I'm not positive Adam, but I was taking out the trash. I thought I saw that Lesnar kid walking down the alley. I think he did this." Steve said bitterly. "Why? Oh God why? Bret!? Bret ?!" Adam in his panic tried to crawl to his husband.

The Emergency Medical Technician that had first helped Adam came to the blond. "Easy now. We're taking care of him. He's alive, his vitals are stable, his arm appears to be broken. As soon as we get permission to brace it, we'll get him to the hospital. You come too, you took a bit of a bump to the head." The nice EMT said in a calming voice.

"I'll follow. Does he have time to get a bag together?" Steve asked the ambulance driver. "About ten minutes" came the reply.

Steve quickly helped Adam throw together an over night bag with a promise from the older man to bring more things later if Adam needed it. Steve carried the backpack down for Adam. They were just getting Bret onto the gurney.

Adam followed his husband, who was still unconscious. The blond was helped into the little pull down jump style seat at the front, near Bret's head. Steve gave the driver the backpack.

"I'll lock up kid, I still have the key Bret gave me when he bought the place. I'll be at the hospital soon, I'll have to tell John something." Steve said to a shaken Adam. The blond waved as the doors were shut. The ambulance pulled out and headed rapidly towards Parkland Hospital. The lights were flashing, but the sirens remained silent.

Adam's eyes never left Bret's beaten body. His beloved bears face was bruised and swollen and his knuckles were bloody and also appeared to be swollen. The writers right knee looked misshapen.

"Is he still stable? He looks so...broken." Adam's emotions were now closing in on him. Tears welled up in his green eyes. "He's stable, I promise." The EMT said softly. There was just something about Adam that made people want to take care of him.

"He's been through so much. Why didn't I got check on the noises. I just thought he was venting some frustrations. Oh my bear, I'm sorry, I failed you again." Adam whimpered.

The EMT didn't know what the blond meant, but he could tell it must have been some kind of heartache, the young blond looked more than sad...he looked shattered.

"Mr. Hart, do you have any double vision or headache?" The EMT asked the blond. "I'm alright, you just worry about Bret please." Adam said, his eyes never left his battered husband.

"He's stable. I'm just as concerned about you." The EMT started taking Adam's vitals, he noticed everything was a bit elevated, but not alarmingly so. The medical technician knew it was most likely from stress.

The ambulance arrived at Parkland. Adam sighed, he was tired of this place, he wondered if it was good or bad that the emergency staff knew them by name.

Bret was rushed back to a cubical, Adam on their heels. The younger Hart stepped back as they transferred Bret onto a hospital bed. The EMT's signed Bret's care over to the hospital. It was then that Adam realized they were in the same cubical they had been in on Christmas Eve. He closed his mind to those thoughts, all that mattered now was Bret.

There was a flurry of activity as the nurses worked to remove Bret's clothes, Adam noticed his husband was still in his dress slacks and shirt. They got Bret into a hospital gown and started cleaning up his wounds.

Adam was shocked when he saw the horrible bruises that were on his beloved bears body. He'd thought Bret had just been punched in the face, the severity of the fight became clear as more bruises were uncovered.

The writer was carefully hooked up to monitors and an IV was placed in Bret's right arm. From what Adam could see it at least appeared none of the cuts would need stitches, at least he hoped not. Only Adam knew how truly vain Bret could be about his looks, and the blond also knew stitches in his face would not go over well with his handsome husband.

Another flurry of activity as the doctor came into the cubicle. He was of average height and build and he had short sandy colored hair. The doctor looked to be around Bret's age, maybe a couple of years younger.

The doctor asked the nurse a mumbled question, she nodded towards Adam. The doctor looked at the worried blond, "Mr. Hart, I'm Doctor Jason Reso, I'm one of the lead surgeons here. Can you tell me what happened to your husband?" the doctor's tone was concerned, but polite and friendly, his smile was warm and genuine.

"I honestly don't know for sure. I was not there when it happened, but we think he was in a fight with a professional MMA fighter." Adam replied honestly, with an emotion filled voice.

"I see. Well, I'm going to examine I'm now, treat what what I can, then we'll send him up for an MRI and CAT scan. I want to do both to make sure we don't miss any internal damage. So if you'll step out to the waiting room, don't worry it won't take too long." Doctor Reso said to the highly upset blond.

"Doctor, the report says that Adam Hart was also blacked out for bit, his vitals were a little high, but that could be due to stress." The nurse informed the sandy haired man.

"Let's take a quick look then shall we?" the doctor said to Adam with a soft smile. He sat Adam down on the chair in the corner. He did a quick but thorough exam for a concussion. The nurse checked the blonds vitals, they were still a bit high, but the doctor knew too it was the stress.

"You're alright, but I want you to tell me if you feel any changes, okay? (Adam nodded), now go wait and I'll be with you soon." the doctor nodded to the nurse who was with Adam.

The friendly nurse led Adam out to the waiting room. "It will be okay sweetie, Doctor Reso looks young but he is one of the best. Bret is in the best possible hands." the nurse smiled, she'd been with the couple a few times when the blond was there with the cramps, and was saddened to learned how his pregnancy had ended.

Adam was handed the horrible, dreaded clip board, but at least it was something for him to do, as long as his mind was occupied, he was okay.

-MEANWHILE AT STEVE AND JOHN'S APARTMENT-

Steve came into the apartment, upset obvious on his face. John, who was on the couch feeding Ruby noticed how upset Steve was. Blood? Was that blood on Steve's shirt?

"What's wrong babe?" John asked, trying to remain calm. "It's Bret. He was badly hurt, a shelf of books came down on him. He and Adam are at the hospital, I had to call an ambulance. I need to go be with Adam for a bit, I promised him." Steve replied worriedly as he looked at his little family.

"I'll come with, Adam...well he needs us." John said as he gently burped Ruby. "No John. I know with everything going on you want to help, but it would mean taking Ruby. I...Adam, he can't deal with that, nor Bret. Can you understand?" Steve explained as he put on a clean t-shirt.

"I guess I can understand, plus Ruby is a little young to be in a waiting room with sick people. Just give them my love. This on top of everything else, Adam must be so...broken. Go, be with him, we'll be fine." John said with confidence.

John was still a bit upset that Adam had not seen him since Ruby was born. However he cared about his friend and hoped that both of the Hart's would be alright.

-BACK AT PARKLAND HOSPITAL-

Adam finished filling out the paper work. He debated calling Shawn and Hunter, but decided to wait until he knew more about Bret's condition, no point in worrying them till there was something to worry about.

Steve came into the waiting room, Adam was glad to see the older man. Steve didn't hesitate to hold Adam tightly, the boy was like a son to him, no matter what.

"Why Steve? Why? It's too much, first Grace Anne, now Bret! How much? How much do we have to take? Even our falcons are dead!" Adam broke down in the bald man's arms, it just wasn't fair.

"I don't know kid, I really don't, but I do know if anyone can come through it and be stronger it's you and Bret. I hope John and I can have half as good a marriage as you guys have. No two people on earth love each other as much as you two, except maybe Shawn and Hunter. Hang in there kind, remember that which doesn't kill us makes us stronger." Steve tried to give Adam courage as he held the trembling blond.

It wasn't long before Doctor Reso came out to talk to Adam, "Mr. Hart, he's going to be fine but his arm is broken. After the MRI I'll know if it needs surgery or not. I did have to put four stitches in one of the cuts on his chin. He's lucky, another blow to the jaw would have broken it. His knee is swollen, but not damaged. We'll ice it when he gets settled in a room. He's semi conscious and asking for you. So come on, you can see him, then we'll take him for testing." Doctor Reso informed the blond.

"I'll be here when you get back." Steve said as Adam followed the doctor back to the cubicle. Adam smiled and blew his older friend a kiss of thanks.

"Adam? Where's ….my cub?" Bret asked as he thrashed his body on the bed. "I'm here here, I'm right here my bear." Adam said as he bent down and softly kissed Bret's cheek. Bret calmed down as soon as he sensed his husband's presence.

Bret slowly opened his eyes, he smiled as much as he could when he saw Adam standing there. "Hurts, it hurts" Bret whimpered. "I know bear, but you'll be fine, the doctor said so. Try to keep still bear, your arm is broken." Adam said as gently stroked through Bret's long, curly hair.

"Lesnar did it. Revenge for losing the lawsuit. He hits damn hard." Bret said trying to remember everything that occurred. "Don't worry about that now my bear. Steve's here, he says to feel better." Adam informed the writer.

"Good, don't be alone. Call Kevin and Mark, please cub, please. I don't want you alone." Bret was almost begging. "I will bear. Steve is here now in the waiting room, so just relax honey. I'm alright. I'll call Kevin and Mark when you go to get your tests." Adam said, as he kept gently stroking Bret's hair.

Bret seemed to calm down even more when he knew his precious cub was not alone. His brown eyes closed peacefully, he just let Adam's touches relax and calm him.

"Okay, Mr. Hart, we're ready to take him up now. You can follow us, he's much calmer with you here. A nurse will bring your friend up." Doctor Reso, said warmly.

"Thank you Doctor, just call me Adam. Thank you also for taking such good care of my husband, he's been through so much lately." Adam replied as Bret was transferred to a different bed for moving through the hospital.

"Oh, can you tell me about it? Anything that could be affecting his mental health can also affect his physical recovery." Doctor Reso asked the blond.

Adam sighed softly, he placed his hand on his horribly empty belly, "We...on Christmas Day...I...miscarried our daughter, I was five months along...Bret has been my rock...he will be alright, won't he?" Adam asked, tears spilled down his cheeks.

Jason put his hand on the young teens shoulder gently, "I'm sorry, and I'm sorry you had to tell me, but everything affects everything else. Is he taking any kind of medication?" The sandy haired doctor asked.

"It's alright, anything you need to know I'll tell. No, no medication, except for the occasional Tylenol for a headache. He gets them sometimes when he writes for too long at a time." Adam explained to the doctor.

All the while they had been following Bret as the orderlies rolled the bed down the long hallway to the elevators.

"Wait, Bret S. Hart? The Owen Books! I thought the name and face were familiar to me. I love those books. Your husband is very talented" Doctor Reso, for a moment sounded more like an enthusiastic fan boy than a medical professional. It made Adam smile as the journey to the orthopedic wing continued.

"The next book comes out this Tuesday, it's early, but I hope you'll read it. Maybe we'll find out who killed Price. He won't even give me a hint. Once he gave me a clue for the last book and I still haven't figured it out and I even read the story!" Adam said, almost laughing, but not quite.

"And you don't snoop? You're a good husband. I would be trying to peek all the time. Okay (Jason went back to Doctor mode), try not to worry. The tests will take a couple of hours. I'll give you a few minutes with him while I get things ready. If you can, try to convince him to be calm for the tests." Doctor Reso said as he led Adam into the preparation area. Adam nodded, he put on a brave face so Bret would know he was alright.

The doctor knew Bret was worried about his spouse being alone so he let Steve come in as well. The older Texan wanted to assure his best friend that Adam was being looked after.

"Bear? (Bret opened his brown eyes) There's my strong bear. I want you to relax and be still for the doctor, okay? It's really important. I'm just fine, see Steve is with me." Adam said as he gently kissed his husband's brow.

"Hey, buddy. Don't worry, Adam is safe with me. I won't even let him go to the bathroom alone. You just relax and let the doctor help you." Steve said to his near brother.

"Thanks Steve...and ….thanks for ….helping me. I tell you...I've never been hit so hard...in my life...I barely bruised him. ….I want you to get...Mark and Kevin here...then you...get home to John. That monster...is still...out there." Bret said seriously, and with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Hart, get a hold man. Everything is fine. Now do as the doctor says. Ice man, you're ice remember?" Steve said with a knowing look, using the words that calmed Bret in their college years. Ice man was always the phrase Steve used to remind Bret to be cool and calm when he got in to one of his "situations."

Steve left to call Mark and Kevin, truth be told he was worried to death that John and Ruby were home alone. He'd never thought about, Lesnar being out there, till Bret had said it. He couldn't call and tell John about Brock, he didn't want John to know. He knew John felt bad enough about having Ruby on the same day Grace Anne had been lost. Enough was enough.

Bret and Adam kissed and by the time they were ready to do the tests Bret was calm, his adrenaline from the encounter with Brock had finally left him. Adam kissed his spouse and went to the waiting room.

"Get him settled?" Steve asked the worried blond. Adam nodded "Thanks for all the help. The doctor said it would be a couple of hours. You need to go be with John, I'm safe here." Adam said honestly.

"Nope, I promised I'd stay till Mark and Kevin come. They were out having dinner with Hunter and Shawn, they'll all be here in half an hour. Want anything? I'm getting a coffee." Steve said firmly. As worried as he was about John and Ruby, he wouldn't break his promise to his "brother."

"I'd like a coffee too please." Adam said as he tired to keep himself together. He was worried about Bret, but with nothing to keep his mind busy, all he could think of was Grace Anne.

Shawn had been right, the severe pain of losing her wasn't quite as bad, but still he missed her with all his heart. He just wish he had a reason why she was taken from them. He prayed for God to show him why, but so far he hadn't gotten an answer. He didn't let it shake his faith, he knew one day, God would provide one. It might take years, like it did for Shawn. He would be patient, he knew the answer would come, probably when he least expected it. That's the way most prayers were answered anyway.

"Here kid. Bret will be fine, he's strong and keeps in shape. He also loves you, he won't be down long." Steve said with a warm smile. For as tough as the diner owner appeared, Adam knew he was really a teddy bear deep down.

"How...how...is...Ruby?" Adam asked with a few hard swallows. Steve couldn't help but grin, "She's fine. A beautiful girl, she has John's dimples when she smiles. We know you care. John understands, but I have to be honest Adam, he misses you a lot." Steve said honestly, he was careful with his tone. He didn't want to make Adam feel even worse.

"I miss him too Steve, I really do. I'm...just...not ready yet. It's not their fault things happened the way they did, but...well" Adam spoke with a sad tone. Steve hugged him tight, the blond knew he was understood.

Just then the elevator dinged, four very worried men stepped off into the room. They came directly over to Steve and Adam.. The blond and diner owner launched into telling telling their friends what had happened. They were all shocked at the news.

Assured that Adam would be looked after, Steve said his good byes and hurried home to his little family. When he got there, he found them safe and secure and fast asleep. Steve sighed happily.

Adam felt safe and loved as Mark sat on his left and Kevin on his right. Shawn was getting coffee for everyone and Hunter checked at the desk to see if there was any news.

"He looked so...so...broken. It's like he was one massive bruise. He's face was swollen and his knee. Why? Why would this happen. Bret didn't deserve this, no one did, but he's been through so much." Adam repeated his questions from earlier.

Kevin looked down at the young blond on his left, the poor kid looked so worn down and broken himself. The big man's heart ached for his young friend.

Kevin put his arm around Adam's shoulders and hugged him close. The big man always had a brotherly passion for small blonds. They reminded him of his younger brother who died from cancer when Kevin was seventeen and his brother was twelve. It was something that only Mark knew about, that's why he never minded when Kevin was so protective of Shawn, and now Adam.

I don't know sweetie, Steve said it was that Lesnar kid, guess he wanted revenge for the reunion incident and Shawn told us about the lawsuit. Don't worry kid, if I find him, Lesnar is toast, nobody hurts my dog and gets away with it." Kevin said firmly, as Shawn returned with their coffee.

"Big Kev, why do you always call Bret "dog"? I keep forgetting to ask." Adam asked, he was curious, but he wanted the conversation more than anything.

The four older men laughed, it was a funny memory from their early college years, even Mark was there when it happened, he had taken a few classes before dropping out.

"All of us happened to be playing a game of basketball in the dorm parking lot. It was Bret and Shawn against me and Hunter. Mark was watching and sort of doing a funny commentary." Kevin stopped as the others laughed.

"Mark was doing a very bad "Howard Cosell" as I recall." Hunter joked and Mark actually blushed. That made the others chuckle, they had maybe seen Mark blush a handful of times.

"Anyway, you've seen the pictures Adam. You know Bret's hair was really, really long back then, past his waist almost. And as you also know when he gets hot and sweaty the curls just get out of control (Adam nodded in fervent agreement). It was also humid on top of it, so you can imagine how he looked." Kevin was interrupted by a laughing Hunter.

"Bret looked like he had the world's largest and world's worst afro! Oh hell, I've never seen such a mess of hair." Hunter said through his guffaws.

"To continue (Kevin laughed). After the game, Bret tried to calm the curls down. He got frustrated with his brush and just dumped three bottles of water over his head. It tamed the curls alright, but it fell over his shoulders in two parts like pony tails, only they really made Bret look like a long eared basset hound. I said you look like dog and he's been "dog" to me ever since. It wasn't long after that when he had his hair cut to his shoulders, like wears it now. But I swear Adam, at that moment with those big brown eyes of his and the long "ears" he was truly a "dog". A cute one though." Kevin finished telling the story, and the five men were laughing, even Adam laughed and he realized it did feel good.

They all stopped suddenly though when the grating sound of a throat being cleared echoed in the room. Five heads spun around, Doctor Reso was standing there.

"Doctor, how is he?" Adam jumped up and nearly ran to the sandy haired man.

"He's gong to be fine. For as much damage as his body took, he's very lucky. There was no internal bleeding or head trauma to the brain. He does have a slight concussion and his knee muscle is bruised, also there is a very, very slight bruising on one kidney, but nothing to worry about. The worst is his left arm. There is a break just below the elbow. I'll be setting that next. It should heal in about six weeks. It was a clean snap, no fragmented bones, so no surgery will be required. I want him to stay a few days. Sometimes, especially in trauma cases, damage can show up a few days later, so I want to be safe. He agreed to stay as long as you stay too. He's asking for you. But I told him we need to set and cast his arm first." The doctor finished giving Adam his report.

"Thank you God, and thank you too Doctor Reso. Oh, can you make sure his cast is pink? Trust me, it's his favorite happy color. (Adam chuckled). Yeah, I know but trust me, just ask him. Tell him of course I'll stay. Can you also tell him the Helmsley's and Mark and Kevin are here so I'm safe." Adam replied with a soft smile. His green eyes reflected his relief that his beloved bear would be okay, despite Lesnar's attempt to destroy him.

The doctor nodded, "Okay one pink cast, and I'll pass the other messages. He's been worried about you the whole time. While I'm setting his arm, my nurse, Stacy will help you get set up in a private room. You'll like our ward, the rooms are more like a hotel. You should be back with your husband and settled in a couple more hours, maybe less." The doctor assured the green eyed beauty.

Nurse Keibler came out and was introduced to Adam. She took the blond, with Kevin right behind him, followed by the others to make the arrangements for the room. Adam was so thankful that he wasn't alone. Any bad situation is better when you have friends with you.

The four older men waited while Bret got settled in his room after his arm was set. It took bit as Adam got Bret ready for bed, with a few shared gentle kisses. Adam didn't care that his bears lip were misshapen from swelling or that a bandage was on his chin. He loved Bret no matter what.

"You...he...said you'd leave me if my face was caved in..." Bret said with a worried tone. Hey now, I love you for what's in here, (Adam pointed to Bret's chest over his heart). I'm sorry you're in pain and swollen, but I could care less about a tiny scar or anything else. I love you Bret, no matter what. Your pink cast looks cool by the way!" Adam said, giving his spouse another gentle kiss.

"Ha! Yeah, the doctor thought at first you were trying to prank me. I assured him you weren't. I love it. It sure is neon pink, it will probably glow in the dark. Okay tell those lugs out there that I am ready to see them." Bret chuckled. He was a little "high" from the pain medication the doctor had injected him with so his arm could be set.

"Come on guys, he's ready to see you. Oh, he's a little strung out from the pain shot, so he maybe a little weird." Adam said with a small laugh. It was getting easier for him to laugh and smile.

The four men followed Adam. The doctor told Bret his friends could visit for an hour even though visiting times had long passed. The men were shocked, Adam hadn't been kidding, Bret looked like human mush.

"Dog? Did you at least get a few hits in?" Kevin asked flatly. Bret held up his right hand and the messed up knuckles. Kevin nodded in approval.

"Doc said if I wasn't in such great shape it would have been a whole lot worse. So see boys, having a young spouse keeps you in shape!" Bret said with a medicine induced smirk.

"Bret!" Adam turned bright red. "Well, it's true, you do keep me in shape." Bret teased, the drugs were doing the real speaking.

"Um...yeah. We're going to go on that one. We'll come back tomorrow. Adam is safe in here with you." Kevin said to his injured friend, who was now dozing under the shot's influence. They bid good bye to Adam and promised to return the next day. Hunter went to walk them out, leaving Shawn alone with the Hart's.

"Honey, are you really alright?" Shawn asked the younger blond. "Yes. It could have been so much worse. When I saw him, all covered with blood...it's too much Shawn, it's all just too much." Adam broke down in tears.

Shawn hugged the blond, " I know honey, but remember what I said, we're never given more than we can handle. It was good to see you laugh and smile in the waiting room. It gets easier." Shawn stopped when Bret groaned.

"Where's Adam?" Bret asked, his eyes were still closed. "I'm here my bear, you need something?" Adam asked his spouse. "Water please" Bret stated as he roused himself more.

Adam poured a cup of ice water from the small pitcher the nurse had left. Bret moaned and groaned in pain as both Shawn and Adam helped him sit up. They raised the bed and fluffed the pillow. Bret took the cup and drank deeply.

Hunter came back into the room just as Bret finished his water. "How you feeling buddy." the big blond lawyer asked his curly haired friend.

The short amount of sleep had cleared the writer's head a bit, "Like I was hit by a train on steroids." Bret said seriously.

"I'm going to wait a couple of weeks before I even start working on booking your tour. I know you wanted it sooner, but we'll have to wait for the bruises to go away. We'll just say you had an accident with your arm." Shawn now spoke as Bret's Literary Agent.

"I figured as much. I'm sorry darling. We'll go soon." Bret and Adam had been looking forward to the six week tour. They just wanted to get away from things for a while.

"It's okay bear, we'll go eventually. I'm going to shower while the Helmsley's are here, I feel so dirty." Adam said with a smile. Bret nodded and Adam lightly kissed his husband. The young blond gathered his backpack and went to take his shower. The doctor had been right, the room was like a hotel only with hospital beds.

"While he's gone, I want you to tell us what happened. We need to know so we can file charges against that bastard." Hunter said as he pulled out a fresh new legal pad.

Bret didn't care about Brock's threat. Well no that wasn't exactly right he did care, worried about Adam's safety, but Lesnar was not going to get away with this. He told the lawyers all that he could remember. Even the horrible verbal insults When he was finished, both lawyers were livid.

"I'll stop and file this tonight, I don't care what time it is. I'm sure though the cops will want to talk to you, but don't do it without one of us here. You're lucky Bret. Honestly how you avoided internal damage is real miracle." Shawn said to his client.

"Trust me, I know. Good lord I swear I have never been hit so hard in my life and he just snapped my arm like a twig. He has to be stopped, he's too dangerous even for MMA fights." Bret said with a groan as he moved again.

Adam came out of the bathroom, he had a robe on over his pajamas and slippers on his feet. Hunter helped Adam push his bed next to Bret's, like they had done when the blond was in the maternity ward.

The lawyers left. The nurses came and got Bret taken care of for the night. He refused more pain medication, he hated the way it made him feel more than the pain bothered him.

It was after three in the morning when the couple was finally left alone to sleep. Bret felt bad that he couldn't hold Adam, so for once, the younger spouse held the elder. I love yous were said and the couple was soon asleep.

Both slept fitfully, neither of them at that moment knew that even worse times were on the horizon for the loving couple.

How does the old saying go? The darkness is blackest just before the dawn? For the Hart's dawn was a long way off. A demon was creeping towards them.

But who was the intended victim?

**Please Review…**


	57. Telling John And Family Photo's

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up and smiled over at Steve, he was still sleeping soundly and John wanted to keep it that way. Steve was home late last night because of Bret's accident and today they had a busy day, After the morning rush at the diner he and Steve were taking Ruby out for her first photography session, they had both decided to get some professional photos of their daughter done to hang on the wall. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, he showered and shaved and then dressed for the day.

He dressed in his True Religion Billy Boot Natural Super T Jeans in Ransom, his Lucky Brand Indian Crest Tee and his Rockport Tucker Creek Moc Toe Lace Up Boots. Once he was dressed he headed out the bedroom and into the nursery, he smiled seeing Ruby sleeping, he walked into the kitchen and heated her up a bottle of milk and went back to her just in time for her to start waking up.

John picked his baby girl up and grabbed a birth cloth and he held Ruby in his arms and put the bottle to her mouth, she immediately started drinking the warm liquid down. John smiled down at her, he loved the morning's with her when it was just them to bonding. John loved that she relied on him, it made him feel needed and that was a feeling he hadn't felt in so long. Meanwhile Steve groaned as he woke up, he rolled over to pull John closer but frowned not feeling him, he opened his eyes and saw no John, he looked at the alarm clock and saw it was nine In the morning he shook his head and got out of bed, he made the bed quickly and then headed for the bathroom, he had a quick shower and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Rock and Roll Cowboy Pistol Slim Fit Boot Cut Jeans, his Black J.C. Rags Faded Knit Double V Neck Tee and his Dr. Martens Jameson 1460 Jungle Boots. Once he was dressed he headed out the bedroom and he went to the kitchen he frowned not seeing John, he turned on the coffee pot and made some coffee, he went to the nursery next and smiled from the doorway seeing John caressing Ruby as she drank her morning milk. He watched them for a minute before walking into the room and kissing his fiancé and his daughter.

"Hey, what time did you get in last night?" John asked. "Late, I am just glad Juan has a set of keys and he can open up the diner." Steve said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah me too." John said. He propped Ruby onto his shoulder and began burping her. "Urrrrrrp" she sounded, John chuckled, "Good girl." He said wiping her mouth, he took her over to the change table and laid her down. He then rummaged through her drawers and found her something to wear.

"What time is the photo session?" Steve asked. "Twelve thirty." John said, Steve nodded and smiled. "OK. When you're done in here I need to talk to you." Steve said John smiled and nodded and Steve left, John looked down on Ruby and he dressed her for the day in her Pink, Black and White Offspring 'Rosette' All In One Footie. Once she was dressed John carried her out to the kitchen, he laid her down in her bouncer and turned the vibration and sounds on and grabbed himself a cup of coffee, he added a little vanilla and he sat down in the lounge with his fiancé.

"What's up?" John asked, Steve sighed. "Last night when I told you that Bret had that accident in the bookstore, I sort of lied" Steve said John frowned at him. "What are you talking about Steve?" John asked, Steve sighed. "Bret didn't have an accident he was attacked, by Brock." Steve said, John's eyes went wide.

"What!" John exclaimed, "When I went to take the trash out last night I heard something coming from the bookstore and I saw a figure that looked like Brock leaving so I went to check it out, I found Bret totally fucked. He was beaten badly he at least had a broken arm. I called the ambulance and Adam came down and he fainted, the ambulance came and they rushed them to the hospital, everything is fine now. Bret's doing OK." Steve said, John sat there in silence.

"Bret's pressing charges on him." Steve added he didn't know what to think of John's silence, John shook his head. "You lied to me." John said softly. Steve looked at him. "What?" Steve asked. "You lied to me, you've never lied to me." John said, he got up and went over to Ruby and picked her up and took her up to the nursery, Steve sighed and watched him, he followed him into the nursery.

"Baby" he said, "Don't Steve, you lied to me!" John snapped. "And I am sorry but If I had told you, you would have blamed yourself for this." Steve said. "You think I don't blame myself right now because I do. If I had never had come to this fucking town I would have known I would bring this shit on, I am sick of it." John said. "Well you can't change it John. You're here now." Steve said. "Maybe we shouldn't be. Maybe I should take Ruby and leave." John said Steve's eyes went wide "No! you're not running from this, you've made yourself a life here a family. You can't just leave." Steve said, John sighed. He sat down on the rocking chair and he put his head in his hands, Steve went to John and kneeled in front of John. "This isn't your fault you didn't know Brock would go this far. You didn't think he would do this. You didn't know he would go mental and beat the crap out of Bret." Steve said, John looked at him.

"But-" "No buts, everything is fine, it's not your fault. Bret and Adam don't blame you, you can't control Brock, you can't." Steve said, John sighed, "Everything will be OK." Steve said John nodded. He still couldn't believe that Brock would do this, it scared him. "I want to get a restraining order." John said Steve looked at John. "He could come after me and Ruby I can't let that happen, I need to get this order." John said, Steve nodded.

"OK then, we can go before the session." Steve said, John nodded. "How do we do it?" John asked. "We'll go see Shawn and Hunter." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "OK." John said Steve smiled at him. "Let's pack up everything and we can head out." Steve said, John smiled and nodded, he leaned forward and kissed Steve softly.

Steve smiled at him and watched John pack up everything for the photo session. John packed up all the outfits he wanted Ruby to wear during the photos. Once everything was packed up he picked up Ruby and headed out the door with Steve. They got down to the car and John strapped Ruby into the car, he got into the passenger side and they headed off to Shawn and Hunter's office. They got there and got out and headed inside. Once inside they were seen to by Shawn and Hunter.

"So what brings you both by?" Hunter asked. "After what happened with Bret, we've decided that John and Ruby need to be protected from Brock." Steve said, Shawn and Hunter nodded. "OK we will file the papers immediately." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded. "Thank-you." He said. "Yeah thanks, I don't want them to be hurt." Steve said, Hunter and Shawn smiled.

Steve shook their hands and they headed out the door. They got back into the car and Steve drove them to the photography studio. They got there and walked inside and met up with Meghan the photographer. "OK if you'd just get her dressed in her first outfit we'll get this going." She said John smiled and nodded and changed Ruby into her Pink Cach Cach Gown & Headband. Once she was dressed, Meghan took Ruby and put her onto a bed of soft pillows. John and Steve watched, their baby looked so cute and so sweet.

"OK next one" Meghan said, John smiled and changed Ruby into her Pale Peach Tutu Skirt. Meghan smiled and placed her down into an old little basket. John and Steve smiled as Meghan shot some pictures of her, Ruby looked so adorable in the tutu. "OK last change." Meghan said, John smiled and changed her into her Pink Dallas Cowboys Newborn Pink Punkin Bodysuit. Meghan propped Ruby up and took some photo's.

"How about we get you two in there, maybe with your shirts off?" she asked, John and Steve smiled and nodded and they took their shirts off and they went and joined their daughter. Meghan shot some family pictures and they were done, John left Ruby in her Cowboys outfit, "I'll call you when the shots are ready and framed, how many did you want?" she asked.

"I'd say about six, different sizes." John said Steve nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He said, Meghan smiled. "OK then I'll give you a call." Meghan said, John smiled and left with Steve and their daughter, John strapped Ruby in and got into the car.

"That was fun." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it was, it was a good end to a crappy morning." John said Steve smiled and nodded. He just hoped this whole Brock thing would be over with soon, his fear was that if something more was to happen because of Brock John would take Ruby and leave because of his guilt.

**Please Review…**


	58. Darkness Before The Dawn

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"Owen's Revenge" had been out for three weeks. By the end of the first week the book was in the top ten best sellers, by the second week it was the number one selling book in the country.

Adam tried to be proud of his husband but ever since Bret had been beaten by Brock Lesnar, all the progress he'd made from recovering from the miscarriage seemed to vanish bit by bit.

Bret was doing well in his recovery. The worst of the bruises were now odd shades of green and yellow, so he depended on Mrs. Green and Rosa to run the book store. He'd hoped Adam would go down to the store, to occupy his mind if nothing else, but he wasn't interested.

He did manage to get Adam to help him with the new book. He needed to do a lot of research on the early history of the RCMP for a sub plot and Adam sat at the computer and found things for Bret and printed them out for his spouse.

Bret wrote his story in long hand, at least he was right handed. He'd just have a lot of typing to do when his cast was off. Adam also helped keep his spouse in coffee and comfortable in his big recliner.

Adam tried several times to go into the nursery, he thought maybe if he could do that, the demon of his depression would go away, but every time he tried, something stopped him. That's where he was now, his hand on the knob, he just couldn't do it.

"When the time is right cub. We'll do it together. I can't either, I've tried it too. I guess God knows we aren't ready. I don't know why but we'll do it together." Bret said softly, his right arm around Adam's waist from behind. Adam could only nod as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. He was so glad he had his bear, Bret was his rock.

"Can you help me with some research? I could really use the information." Bret asked his broken blond. "Sure bear. I'll be glad to occupy my mind, but what's all that history about the RCMP for?" Adam asked as they went downstairs to Bret's office.

"Well...it's for a sub plot character. He has a long history with the RCMP. Like his early ancestors were among the first Mounties. He has a small collection of things pertaining to early Mounties. Now can you look up the history of RCMP uniforms, badges, patches and division flags. But that's all you need to know!" Bret teased lightly.

"So I do all the work but now I have to wait till book seven to know what that work is for? You're mean!" Adam replied also with a teasing tone, almost sounding normal for a change. Bret just nodded.

The blond sat down at the computer and fell into the world and history of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and he actually enjoyed himself.

Bret sat cozily in his large recliner. The writer watched Adam working. He wished he could sketch the scene, but he really needed both hands to draw. He also began to reflect on his life with Adam. He realized when he first met that blond was when he really began to live.

For most of his adult life Bret had been unsettled and restless, moving from one thing to another with no direction. It was then that he got the call from Steve about the building next door to the diner.

He invested all his savings he'd earned, writing magazine articles and short stories. The bookstore was an instant success . He was minorly famous and that helped, but he offered something people really wanted, customer service. Taking special orders and dealing in rare books.

One day Bret went to the diner, there was a new kid working on the flat top. Steve said the kid was working three jobs and going to high school. He was trying to buy a car and help his mom pay the bills. Steve explained he paid the kid enough so he could quit his other jobs and concentrate on school. Bret was impressed with Adam's work ethic.

Adam brought Bret his plate of food and that was all it took. One look and they knew they belonged together. After some shy conversations, Bret finally asked Adam out, the rest as they say is history.

Bret felt a sharp pain in his broken arm. It snapped him back into reality. It was healing and sometimes the knitting bones would either itch or ache. He had about three weeks left before the cast came off and he couldn't wait. The four stitches on his chin left only a tiny scar, he could live with that. The only thing was he looked like an unripened banana, his bruised skin was green and yellow.

The day after Lesnar had attacked him, the police had come to the hospital with Hunter. They took pictures and asked a lot of questions. Hunter told him that the police had gone right to Paul Heyman's house, but that it was empty. In three weeks no sign of either Heyman or Lesnar was found.

Yesterday, Hunter had called and said he was putting Sid "Vicious" on the case. If anyone could find them, he could. It at least was good to know that for now, everyone was safe from further attacks.

Bret knew he was extremely lucky, his injuries could have and actually should have been much worse. In his own mind he knew his guardian angel was looking out for him. Probably Owen. He often felt his youngest brother was watching over and protecting him. The writer knew, that with the beating he took, he should by all rights be dead. He didn't take it for granted either.

The sound of Adam putting paper in the printer resnapped the elder Hart back into the present. He looked at his young husband, a haunted look was always surrounding him. Bret was worried.

Depression could be a very destructive demon. They had discussed professional help. Adam fought the idea, he didn't want some stranger tearing his mind apart.

Bret tried to explain it wasn't like that, and it would probably help them both. Adam flat refused and Bret didn't push the issue, for now. If Adam didn't show signs of getting better soon, he was going to bring the issue up again. The writer didn't want to force his spouse, but would if that's what it came down to.

If only Judy were there, maybe she could talk to her son. Sadly though, she was still stuck in the cabin with her brothers. Thankfully the boys were excellent hunters, and they had one working cell phone. Judy said they were warm, well fed and in no danger, they were just snowed in. She said her brother Randy's SUV was totally buried. All she could do was come when she could and she also said this was her last trip to Canada in the winter.

Bret remembered the first time he met Judy Copeland. It was when he went to pick Adam up for their first date. At first she was worried about the age difference of fifteen years. Was he some kind of pervert? She trusted Adam, but she had to question him herself.  
**  
-FLASHBACK: BEFORE BRET AND ADAM'S FIRST DATE-**

_Bret knocked on the door of the tiny two bedroom house. The neighborhood was poor, but well kept. The people had pride in their homes and yards. They all looked out for each other as well._

A small, pretty woman answered the door, only a fool wouldn't see she was Adam's mother. The same pretty green eyes and soft smile. Only her blond hair had a little more red tint to it.

"Hello, you must be Bret. Please come in." Judy moved to let the near famous writer into the house. "Yes, Ma'am I am, and thank you. (Bret entered the house). It's nice to meet you. Hi Adam" Bret said politely.

Adam was sitting on the couch, dressed in a neat suit coat over a white t-shirt. He had on a nice fitting pair of black wash jeans, his hair fell to his shoulders in soft waves, he looked cute.

Judy looked hard at her son's date. He was wearing a soft pink button down shirt, and well fitted blue jeans. A pair of sunglasses rested on top of his long, but neatly gelled curls. He was extremely handsome.

Judy had Bret sit on the couch next to Adam. She noticed that they naturally gravitated towards each other. As Bret moved to hold Adam's hand, she saw her son's hand move at the same time, pulled together like a magnet. That made her smile.

"Why do you want to go out with my baby? He's only sixteen. Your thirty one, are you a pervert Mr. Hart?" Judy asked flatly.

"MA!" Adam exclaimed, horrified that his mother would say that. "No. I can't blame her. I felt like a dirty old man. Steve said age was nothing but a number." Bret said softly to his date, then turned to Judy.

"I'm not a pervert Mrs. Copeland. I don't see Adam as sixteen. I see a warm, smart, pretty young man who has one of the sweetest old souls I've ever seen. We both love books, quiet music. He's everything I've been hoping for in a partner. I want to get to know him better." Bret spoke honestly, with almost a tear in his eye.

Judy noticed not only the emotion in Bret's explanation but in the way Adam looked at the man. She saw real budding love between them. Who was she to make her only child unhappy. Above all she trusted Adam to know his own mind.

"Alright you can go. But, it you hurt my boy there will be hell to pay." Judy said with a warning tone. "Thanks ma, he won't hurt me, I just know it. He is so sweet, funny, smart, handsome (Adam flushed), he's just so...wonderful." Adam said earnestly to his mother. Judy smiled at her precious baby.

**  
-END FLASHBACK-**

"Bear? Hey Bear!" Adam said loudly, his husband seemed to be a million miles away.

Bret shook himself, "Yes my darling cub?" Bret looked over at his preciousboy . "You Okay? You were a million miles away. Tylenol?" Adam asked his spouse, he'd worried about the groan Bret had made earlier. The only time he wasn't thinking about Grace Anne, was when he was fussing over Bret.

Bret smiled softly, "I was remembering the night of our first date, meeting your mom. You looked so beautiful. She was so worried I was some kind of pervert." Bret replied with a chuckle.

"You looked so handsome. Did I tell you, after you brought me home that night, she was waiting up for me? She only said one thing, I'll never forget it. She said, 'Marry him the minute he asks.' She knew we belonged together." Adam said, almost, but not quite smiling.

"I'll be glad when she finally gets back. It must be miserable being stuck like that. Thank goodness your Uncle Randy can hunt." Bret said with a sigh. "Yeah. Last time I talked to her she was running out of money on the phone. I told her not to call anymore, save the phone for an emergency." Adam explained to his spouse.

"Good idea. Did you find anything on early RCMP uniforms?" Bret asked his blond. "Oh yeah, quite a lot actually. The RCMP has a history section. I'm printing it out now." Adam said as he started gathering the printed sheets to make room for more in the tray. "I thought they would have some history but this is great. Thanks my darling." Bret stated as he looked at the papers.

The Hart's worked together for another two hours. Bret then got lost in his writing leaving Adam to fend for himself.

It was these times that the blond ached in his heart and mind. He sat on the bed in the last guest room. He could cry in here and Bret couldn't hear him. He buried his head in the pillows and sobbed, his hands on his empty belly.

"Adam? Get the door please (the bell rang again) Adam sweetheart please get..." Bret looked around, he realized his blond wasn't in the room. He groaned as he put his writing aside and got up to go to the door, wondering where Adam had gone.

"Oh hi Shawn. Come on in." Bret said to his friend distractedly. "Hi, what's wrong?" Shawn noticed his clients worried look. "Nothing...well, I don't know where Adam is, make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Bret pointed his friend into the apartment, then went upstairs. Something told him Adam was in trouble.

He started for their bedroom, but some unseen force told him to check the far guest room. There he found his blond. He could tell Adam was crying. His heart broke for his boy, so this is where Adam disappeared to sometimes.

Adam felt the bed dip down, he knew it was Bret. He tried to stop crying, he sat up, his eyes were red and swollen.

"I...I'm...I...didn't...mean to...worry...you. Oh bear...I just feel...so...empty. It..almost...time...oh Bret." Adam fell apart in tears again. Bret knew what his husband was trying to say, he felt it too lately. It was nearing the time Grace Anne would have been born.

The Hart's looked to the door, "You guys alright? I can come back later." Shawn said softly to his friends. "No...we're...okay...Bret...go talk to Shawn." Adam said to his spouse. "You come too honey, I need to talk to both of you." Shawn said to the married couple.

The Hart's hesitated, they really weren't in the mood. Bret was too worried about Adam and Adam was too depressed. Shawn sighed, he had thought Adam was getting better, he realized he was wrong.

"Guys, I know, I know. I should have realized. It's nearing the time the baby would have been born, right?" Shawn asked the couple. They nodded in unison.

The older copper blond sat on the bed opposite the couple. He took Adam's left hand and Bret's right in his, and started to pray...

_"Dearest Father in Heaven, I humbly ask you to please bring peace of heart and mind to Adam and Bret. We understand, we don't know the reason why Grace Anne was taken from them, but we keep our faith that someday your greater plan will be revealed. For now, bring them into your loving arms, that they might feel the power of your love for them. Carry them Lord, ease the burden in their hearts. We ask this in the name of your most precious son, Jesus Christ. Amen."_Shawn ended his prayer.

All three men felt a sudden rush of...what they would later call a warmth go through them. Like an internal shower it cleansed their souls. Adam felt better than he had in a long time, he wasn't "cured" but he felt better. The three men just hugged for a while, soaking in the peace and love. They were able to go downstairs, Shawn had come for a reason, and they needed to talk.

The Hart's and Shawn were sitting at the kitchen table. Shawn had a very thick three ring leather binder spread open, it was filled with papers. He also pulled out a calendar that had six weeks instead of the usual four. The squares with dates were blank, ready to filled in.

"As you know I've been working on getting your tour booked. Yesterday Vince faxed me the final confirmed itinerary. I want to do the calendar with you so you have an idea of the plan. Good news is you will be in Alabama when it's time to remove your cast. You can go to the orthopedic center at Health South, in Birmingham to have it checked." Shawn explained as he opened the rings of he binder and pulled out several papers. The papers contained TV "talk" and news show contracts, book signing contracts and hotel and flight conformation numbers.

"I can't go." Bret said flatly. Shawn nearly dropped the papers in shock. Adam lowered his head, somehow he knew he was to blame.

"Bret, what? You have to! Why can't you?" Shawn was very confused, and sounded more like a small child and not a high power lawyer/agent.

"I don't think Adam is up to it and I won't leave him." Bret said honestly, as he took Adam's hand. Silent tears ran down the younger blonds face, he knew it would be his fault.

Adam sniffed, Bret had given up so much for him, been his rock. At first they had wanted to go on the tour. But as he slipped further and further into depression, Adam hardly left the house and when he did panic set in before he could get to the garage. He was more afraid of Brock finding and hurting Bret than anything, it haunted him like a nightmare. Adam knew what he had to do.

"No, Bret. You've given up so much, been my rock. I...think...we need this bear, it will be hard, but with you by my side...I...yes, we're going Shawn. I won't let his career suffer because of me. Brock can't get us, I realize that. I really think we need to get away for a while." Adam spoke with honesty, mixed with a terrible fear.

"I think you're right honey. I think being out of Dallas for a while would be good for both of you. Don't worry, I've got excellent, professional security lined up. All of them double checked, you will be safe. Besides, if after all this time the police or Sid haven't found them, they are probably out of the country." Shawn stated firmly.

Bret turned to his spouse, he reached across with his right hand and tucked a stray strand of spun gold behind Adam's ear, then gently stroked the soft, young skin of Adam's cheek.

"Thank you my darling. I know how hard it will be for you. I think Shawn is right, we need this. But, if you think you are, or feel scared at any time, we'll come right back home, okay? I love you." Bret leaned over and kissed Adam softly.

"I love you too. I'm ready Bret, ready to get away. Ready to try to get better, I can't do that here, it's too easy to retreat here. I know you and Shawn will keep us safe." Adam spoke like a new man, suddenly filled with a desire to at least try to get on with life, at least in some ways.

The men discussed the trip. It would long and grueling in some ways, like doing four morning news programs in different studios in the span of three hours and doing that several times during the trip. But it would be exciting too, especially for Adam. The blond would meet many famous news and talk show personalities.

The couple would have fun too, romantic nights and just time alone together during plane and limo rides. It would be long and tiring, but cleansing and refreshing as well. It was time for the Hart's to heal and this would be the start.

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

Bret was proud of his boy, after a few false starts, Adam was back to being able to go to the grocery store, but never alone, he wasn't ready for that. With Bret by his side, he was slowly getting better. Adam still had occasional bouts of crying jags and panic, but still, he was slightly better.

"Say bear, I just realized something. Owen's new love interest, Joseph Cope, is me isn't it?" Adam asked from his place on the couch. Bret smiled softly, he was reading his research, stretched out on the other end of the couch, his feet in Adam's lap.

"Yeah...it took you longer to work that out than I thought. I mean Joseph Cope, green eyed, long haired blond." Bret winked at his spouse. "Well, I read it so fast the first time to find out what happened, but this time I finally got it." Adam said with a tiny smile.

Bret was going to answer when a loud knock sounded on the kitchen door. "I'll get it." Bret said pulling himself up off the couch. Adam's eyes never left the book he was reading.

"I finally get back home and I find you with your nose buried in a book, so typical." came a voice that music to Adam's ears.

"MA! OH MA!" Adam yelled, he jumped up and fell into his mother's open arms, weeping with joy for a change.

For the next three hours a happy son and son-in-law heard about Judy's winter adventure in Canada. It was almost like reading a chapter of one of the "Little House" books by Laura Ingalls Wilder. They heard about how a two week Christmas trip turned into a two and half month long adventure. Judy looked wonderful, almost like a young girl again. While long and harrowing at times, Judy and her brothers got enough time together to heal some of the old family wounds, remember their parents and just renew their relationships. In all that conversation, the Hart's and Judy shared, the subject of Grace Anne had not been brought up.

Judy knew her son was putting off the topic of the baby, but she needed to tell him something that might help. Judy knew it was time, she could see the suffering in Adam's eyes and she knew where it needed to be done.

"Bret, I want you to bring Adam and follow me. It's time for you to hear something, but not here." Judy spoke with a tone of mystery.

She led her children upstairs to the nursery. "Ma...we...I...please." Adam nearly begged when his mother cracked open the door effortlessly. "Yes baby, it's time." Judy opened the door wider, she took Adam's hand and he clung to Bret's right hand. The blond closed his eyes and stepped into the room. He took a deep breath, the faint smell of baby powder filled his nose, he'd knocked over the box he'd bought and powder had gone over everything.

"You boys did a beautiful job. Any baby will be lucky to call this home. Sit down sweetheart, your momma has something to tell you." Judy said warmly. Adam did as his mother asked, he sat in the Brentwood rocker, his eyes teared up. Bret stood next to the chair, his right hand clamped to Adam's left.

"Adam my dear son, you weren't my first child. About three years before your came along, I was pregnant. At the time your father and I were happy, he couldn't wait for the baby to come. We fixed up the nursery, and were just waiting. At six months, I was in the grocery store, I went to put a can of juice in the cart and my waters broke, it was too soon. I was rushed to the hospital but it was too late. Your brother was gone." Judy said with a sad sigh. She'd never told Adam about the baby. I was hard to talk about it, but her son needed to know.

"Oh ma...ma, I'm sorry. How did you deal with it? How did...you feel? How did you go on?" Adam fired off he questions he wanted all the answers to.

Judy sat on the flat top of the wooden blanket box at the foot of the crib, she took Adam's free hand in hers, they formed a tight family circle.

"I didn't at first, I was terribly depressed. I felt horribly empty, I prayed son. I kept my faith and three years later I was holding the most precious thing in my life, you. Your father though wasn't ready this time, he left and I wasn't sorry. He was no help after your brother was lost, he blamed me, God, the doctors. It was no one's fault, it was just one of those things, there was no blame to place. You're lucky, your husband stood by you, been a rock for your anchor. Keep leaning on each other and soon, I bet I have a grand baby in no time at all." Judy said with a mother's warmth and love.

Adam was openly weeping, he felt Bret's fingers brush them away with a loving touch. "But how ma? How did you go on?" Adam asked still wanting an answer.

"Day by day son. First it was minute by minute, then hour by hour, then finally day by day. You'll never forget Grace Anne, ever. But now my dear son, it's time to live. You and Bret enjoy your trip, live my son, just live. Only remember, you're very lucky, you have Bret. Bret, it goes for you as well, live. Be happy, enjoy your time together. Children are a privilege of that life together. For what ever reason, Grace Anne was meant to be an angel, maybe a guardian for her future brothers and sisters. Maybe it was Grace Anne that protected her daddy." Judy tried to explain to her boys.

"You mean maybe it was Grace Anne that stopped Adam from coming down to the bookstore while Brock was there? Brock would have hurt Adam, all I could pray was keep Adam safe. Maybe that's the answer you've been looking for my cub." Bret said with an almost awe filled tone, tears tracking down his face. The elder Hart finally felt internal peace. Judy was right, it was time to live.

"Yes my dear boy, maybe something like that or she helped protect you, or perhaps something in the future. The point is there is a reason, that's how you deal with it." Judy said with a knowing smile.

"I understand ma. Sever times I heard noises from downstairs, but some thing told me to wait. But ma, when you got pregnant with me, what kept you from being afraid, afraid that something would happen again? What if you'd have lost me?" Adam asked, his voice full of concern.

"I was terribly afraid, but just like when I lost your brother, I took it once day at a time. I made sure I had regular doctor visits, rested a lot and most of all, prayed and kept my faith." Judy spoke honestly to her son.

"She's right darling. We can't be afraid to try again, when you're ready. We still have to wait a while and with my arm...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Bret said with a slight flush, in front of his mother-in-law, Adam flushed as well knowing Bret was talking about their sex life.

"Oh boys, I know how babies are created. From a deep and caring love and little hanky panky." Judy teased with a wink.

"MA! Just...MA!" Adam was mortified, parents weren't supposed to know about, let alone talk about sex! Especially their children's sex lives. For the first time in a long time, the three burst out in laughter, it felt good.

Judy squeezed the hands she was holding again, "See my darling boys, live, just live." Judy smiled deeply.

Adam felt like a great weight had been lifted from his body, mind and mainly his heart. He knew there was something he had to do before he could fully start to live again, and he would do it soon.

The three people hugged tightly, then went down to the kitchen. Judy made her son and son-in-law sit at the table while she cooked supper.

Adam smiled constantly and Bret's eyes were full of love and pride. He too felt a weight had been lifted, his cub was free, the demon of depression was gone. They could live again. Enjoy the tour and just reconnect.

The threesome enjoyed their supper of Judy's special pancakes and maple syrup she had brought back for them from Canada. She also served sausage and bacon to cut the sweetness.

More tales of the Canadian adventure were told and the Hart's filled Judy in on the tour. Judy told her sons they had better bring back Oprah's autograph and Bret promised he would.

It had been a long, hard day, but also a healing day. That night the Hart's slept better than they had since Christmas Eve. Peace finally resided in their hearts. They knew little Grace Anne was their littlest angel and always would be. There was the hope of future children, that was the key, hope and peace.

The next morning Adam told Bret what he had to do. Bret offered to go with his blond but Adam said no, he had to do it alone. Bret understood.

Adam then asked, "Come with me now though?" Bret nodded and Adam led him up to the nursery. The beauty explained what he wanted to do and Bret approved wholeheartedly.

Adam left to do what needed to be done. Bret kissed him at the kitchen door. When the writer closed the door, he broke down and cried. They weren't tears of sadness or even joy, they were tears of pride. He knew Adam was going to be just fine.

Adam went down the steps to the alley, under his arm was the huge, pink teddy bear Bret had won for him at the fair. The first thing along with the crib that had gone into the nursery.

The blond walked over to the back steps of the diner, the ones that led to Steve and John's apartment over the restaurant.

Adam knew it was time, and he had to do it to gain complete peace. He was finally going to see John, he was ready to meet Ruby.

The blond reached the top of the steps, he knocked on the door...

**Please Review…**


	59. Adam Meets Ruby

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**THAT SAME DAY**

John was up a little later than usual, he rolled over and rolled onto a piece of paper, he frowned and sat up and read the note. **'Hey baby, had to go down and open up the diner, come down for breakfast if you want. Love you.'**

It said, John smiled and got out of bed and went over to the bathroom, he had a shower and got ready for the day, he dressed in his Affliction Midnight Hour Cargo Shorts, his Affliction Angels Shirt, and his Crocs MODI Flip Flops. Once he was dressed he walked out of the bedroom and into Ruby's nursery.

He smiled down at his awake daughter and picked her up, she whined a little bit and John rocked her and laid her down onto the change table. He smiled and got her ready for the day.

He changed her diaper, then dressed her in her Girls Black Stretch Gabardine Leggings, and her Purple, White, Green and Blue Striped Jersey Tunic. He picked her up and he headed to the kitchen.

He grabbed a bottle from the cupboard and started making up Ruby's bottle. Once it was made John headed downstairs to the diner to have some breakfast with his fiancé. He walked down there and sat at the counter and fed Ruby her bottle. "Hey you" Steve said kissing John then Ruby. John smiled at him.

"Hey can I get some food?" John asked, Steve smiled and nodded. "Sure babe, what do you want?" he asked. "I'll have the omelette" John said, Steve smiled and nodded and put the order in. John finished off feeding Ruby and he propped her up on his shoulder and burped her. "Urrrrp" she sounded, John smiled.

"Good girl baby." John said, Steve smiled. "So what's your plan for the day?" Steve asked, John shook his head. "Nothing, I am gonna just chill out with Ruby." John said, Steve smiled and nodded. "Cool." He said. "I might take her for a walk." John said. Steve smiled and nodded. "You wish Adam would be around don't you?" Steve asked, John nodded.

"Yeah it would be nice to see them bonding." John said, Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know." Steve said, he had hoped Adam would have come around for John, he knew John was really missing his friend. Steve smiled and placed the food onto the counter in front of John.

"Hand her here and I will hold her while you eat" Steve said John smiled and handed Ruby off to Steve. John smiled and he started eating the food Steve handed him. "This is yummy." John said Steve smiled. John finished off his food and he took Ruby back and kissed Steve. "I'll see you later" John said, Steve smiled and nodded.

John headed back up to the apartment once there he put Ruby in her bouncer and let her chill out for a while. Once she was settled John headed into the laundry and put on some clothes to wash. Once the clothes were in, he took some food out for dinner, he decided on some chicken. He then headed up to the bedroom and tidied up a bit.

Once that was done he headed downstairs and chilled out with his daughter, he loved just sitting there and watching Ruby, she was his baby girl and John loved her more than anything else in the world. He pulled out a pad and pen and started working on his vows.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John frowned as he heard the doorbell. "I'll be back baby." John said to Ruby. He got up and headed to the door, he opened it and his eyes went wide seeing Adam there holding a big pink bear. Adam smiled at John. "Hi." He said, John smiled. "Hi." He said back.

"Can….Can I come in?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure come in." John said Adam smiled and walked into the apartment. "This is for Ruby." Adam said John smiled and took the bear and placed it on the chair.

"Can….Can I see her? see Ruby?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure she's in the lounge" John said, he walked into the lounge with Adam following him, Adam glanced at Ruby and sat down, John smiled and picked up Ruby gently. He walked over to Adam and sat down beside him and gently passed her over to her uncle.

Adam held Ruby and smiled down at her. "She's amazing. An Angel." Adam said, John smiled. "Yeah she is." John said, Adam smiled. "She likes her uncle Adam." John said, Adam smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I haven't come around until now. I just couldn't bring myself to do this. To come and see a healthy baby when my baby didn't make it." Adam said.

"I understand Adam, it hurt, but I completely understand. I would be the same way if it was me." John said Adam smiled. "How is she though? is she a good baby?" Adam asked. "She's great, she barely cries unless she needs a feeding or a changing." John said Adam smiled.

"That's good then, how are you?" Adam asked. "Good, a little tired, but I am doing good I am trying to balance everything out, with being a daddy, a fiancé and trying to keep the apartment clean and also planning this wedding." John said, Adam nodded.

"Well I am around now, I can help." Adam said, John smiled. "Thank-you, it means a lot." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"I was going to take her out for a little walk, maybe to get some yoghurt, would you like to come?" John asked, Adam smiled. "Sure sounds good." He said, John smiled.

"I'll go grab her things." John said, he went to the nursery and grabbed her diaper bag, her hat and he headed back to Adam, he went to the hall closet and grabbed the stroller.

"Ready?" John asked Adam nodded and smiled and they headed out the door and down to the alley. John set up her stroller and Adam laid her down. "Let's go." John said Adam smiled and they headed off to the yoghurt store.

"So how are things with Bret?" John asked, Adam smiled. "Really good, he's been a rock for me, he's been amazing. I love him so much. He's great" Adam said John smiled. He was glad that Adam had Bret's support right now.

"Is Steve a good daddy?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah this little girl has him wrapped around her little finger, he just loves her so much." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. I always had a feeling he would be an awesome dad." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"He's great" John said Adam smiled, they got to the yoghurt store and they sat down and ordered some food and drinks, Adam got the Passionfruit Frozen Yoghurt and an Orange Juice and John got the Cookies And Cream Frozen Yoghurt and the Ice Caramel Macchiato. "So how's the wedding planning coming along?" Adam asked.

"Good, but it's hard. Trying to decide all these things, it's going to be really small, just our close friends." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Cool." He said, John smiled.

"I heard about Bret's book being number one. I am so happy for him." John said Adam smiled. "Yeah he's doing so well." Adam said. "I am so proud of him." Adam said. John smiled and nodded.

"Will he be going on a book tour?" John asked. "Yeah and I'm going with him. It will be a good chance for us to get away from all the drama that's been going around lately." Adam said, John smiled.

"Good I am glad." John said. "I think it'll be good for you." John said, Adam smiled. Ruby started crying a bit John smiled and picked her up and he rocked her back and forth. "I guess I should get her home. She needs a feeding." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"OK cool." He said, they got up, paid their bill and headed back home. John stopped and hugged Adam. "Thank-you for coming to see us, I've missed you." John said, Adam smiled. "I've missed you too John." Adam said John smiled and headed up to the apartment.

He was so glad that Adam was back in his life. He had missed him so much. He felt much better knowing that Adam was there if he ever needed him.

**Please Review…**


	60. The Book Tour

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

The Hart's along with Shawn, Judy and Hunter were sitting in the coffee shop of Love Field. They were waiting for a huge thunderstorm to clear the area, flights had been delayed. It was the first day or the start of the six weeks book promo tour.

Hunter was holding Shawn's hand, "I'm going to miss you my little copperhead. I can't wait till Chicago. I'll take you out to dinner." Hunter said softly. He hated being without Shawn, but he knew his husband had a job to do.

"I'll miss you too Trips, I'm glad you're going to be in Chicago at the same time." Shawn replied with a smile. Shawn was going on the tour, it was part of his job as Bret's Literary Agent. In a lucky coincidence a National Bar Association convention was going to be in Chicago at the same time Shawn and the Hart's would be in the Windy City. The Helmsley's planned a brief reunion.

The first city on the tour was Atlanta. Bret would do the CNN morning shows. Piers Morgan and Anderson Cooper would also interview the writer. Then Bret would do a lecture and signing at a local independent book store. As a book store owner, Bret made sure he only went to non-chain, mom and pop stores, when he could. Vince agreed as long as Bret included a few chain stores in New York and Los Angeles.

Adam was excited, he knew Bret would be busy but they would have most evenings together. This was finally their official honeymoon. In a few days, Bret's cast would be off, he couldn't wait. Only a couple of traces of the worst bruises on his torso still remained with a tinge of yellow and green. His knee would flair up once in a while, but with Ibuprofen and ice it was soon fine again.

He and Adam hadn't made love since before Adam lost the baby. First because Adam needed to heal, then because of Bret's arm. Some fear also played into it. Adam wasn't ready to try for a baby again. Tucked into Bret's suitcase, next to the lube was a box of condoms, he had hopes of this being the start of their sexual relationship again. He missed Adam that way, and was sure Adam did too.  
_**  
"ALL FLIGHTS WILL RESUME IN ONE HOUR. PASSENGERS PLEASE GO TO YOUR TERMINALS. ALL FLIGHTS WILL RESUME IN ONE HOUR"**_the generic female voice sounded over the airport P.A.. system.

"You boys have a wonderful time. I'll be watching the television. I love you both. Take care of each other." Judy kissed her children. "Bye ma. We will. I love you too." Adam said kissing his mother. "Love you too mom. We will. Don't watch too close." Bret laughed and hugged his mother-in-law.

Hunter hugged the Hart's, then took his husband in his arms. "I'll miss you Shawnnie, I love you so damn much. Be careful and stay safe. Don't forget to eat my little copperhead. I know how you get. I'll see you in the Chi town." Hunter said softly, he kissed Shawn so passionately even Judy blushed.

"I love you too Hunty. I'll be careful and I'll eat, you silly man. See you in Chicago, don't forget to water my plants." Shawn said as he returned Hunter's kiss.

The flight to Atlanta was rough. The air was heavy from the storms, but they arrived safely. As planned, two security agents and a specially trained limo driver met them.

In his tradition, Shawn booked the best room in the hotel. He wanted Bret relaxed and comfortable because it meant better rest therefore better interviews. That made Vince look good, so as long as Bret shone, he didn't care how much it cost.

They pulled up to the Omni Hotel at the CNN Center. The writer would be in Atlanta three days, mostly doing CNN programs so it was convenient.

Shawn took them to the South Tower Omni Suite. The room was a bi-level, three bedroom suite that overlooked the CNN Atrium. The room had over two thousand square feet of living space, including a spacious living room, wet bar, a full sized, fully stocked refrigerator, and separate dining room. It was luxury at it's best.

Adam just stood in the door, he thought the room in Austin was fancy, this was incredible. Shawn took one of the bedrooms furthermost away from the Master Bedroom Suite. He knew this was also the Hart's honeymoon and wanted to be as invisible as possible. He disappeared for the night in to his room with the room service menu and the leather binder that had Bret's schedule, he had calls to make.

Bret and Adam also opted for room service. Soup, salad, steak entrees and dessert all with fine wines and coffee. "You are contributing to the delinquency of a minor you know, plying me with wine." Adam teased his spouse. "So I am. Guess your mom was right, I am a pervert." Bret teased back with a wiggle of his brow.

"You know...I...miss you bear. It's been...long enough...I...can..." Adam bit his lip, he was hit by a sudden shyness, he'd never really had to ask before.

Bret sighed, oh how he missed making love to his husband, but his arm hurt, "Oh baby, I want it too, badly. But between the flight and everything my arm is killing me. I was actually going to ask for a shoulder massage later." Bret spoke like a wounded child, he so wanted his blond.

"You know I will bear. It's okay...oh hell...it's only you...I can say it...part of me is ready...the other part is still afraid...I'm sorry." Adam hung his head with his words.

"My darling cub, (Bret came and knelt beside Adam's dining chair) It's alright. You know something, I'm a bit afraid too. I miss you, touching you, making you cry out my name, but I understand the fear. It's like everything else, when we're ready we'll know. I promise you this my darling, no matter what, I love you. How did mom Judy put it, you're the anchor to my rock, it's true." Bret said honestly, hoping Adam understood.

The blond fell into Bret's lopsided embrace, "Oh I love you Bret Hart, I simply love and adore you." Adam said happily. The blond knew he was blessed with the best husband ever.

The next day the "Owen's Revenge" book tour started in earnest. Shawn and Adam stayed behind the cameras as Bret was interviewed by CNN morning news. Then he had a taping for a later interview.

The limo rushed them to each network studio to do more of the same. Bret's least favorite was Fox News, simply because the interviewer would rather hear himself talk than Bret.

Then came one major chain signing at Barnes and Noble. The reason why he didn't like the big chain stores was they made people buy the book in order to get his autograph. The writer understood not everyone could afford the hard back edition. At the independent stores he could sign anything.

Adam thought one moment was cute. A young girl had Bret sign the cast on her left arm, as long as she signed Bret's, Shawn got a sweet picture it.

At the signings Adam would sit next to Bret and help him. He held the book while Bret signed, then he put a special "Owen's Revenge" bookmark in the pages and handed the book back to its owner. Shawn usually did those things, but now he was free to make calls and see to other things.

That night Bret did the Anderson Cooper show on CNN, then Piers Morgan. He hated the evening interviews, that's why he only did them in Atlanta, New York and Los Angeles.

After Atlanta came Tampa, Miami and Orlando, Florida. All the hotels were just as luxurious and the couple stuffed themselves with wonderful food. All three of them though kept up with their workouts in the hotel gyms.

Adam was impressed, both older men could out lift, out run and out swim him. Well, at least Shawn could, for now Bret could only run the treadmill or power lift with his legs. The blond improved though, little by little and Bret sometimes lost his concentration staring at his lithe husband's naked upper body. Shawn just chuckled to himself, but then again he was missing Hunter, often Shawn was just as lost when he watched his own husband working out.

The next place was Birmingham, Alabama. Shawn out did himself in their accommodations, he booked them for three nights in the Cobb Lane Bed and Breakfast. The coppery blond booked the Zebra Suite for himself and for the Hart's he got the Rose Room. The Inn was an award winning, fully restored Victorian hideaway. It was the most romantic place yet.

The Rose Room had an 1898 fire place, private bath with a claw foot tub and shower. A Persian rug, antique hand wash station, crystal chandelier, twelve foot ceilings, large bay window, mahogany paneling and a Half Tester Queen sized high bed with steps.

While Adam unpacked them Shawn and Bret made arrangements to have his cast removed. They got an appointment with Dr. Andrews at his Sport Medicine and Orthopedic Center. It was a better choice than the place Shawn had picked first. They were lucky, Bret was the first call after a cancelation, so he was he was going at seven in the morning to have his cast removed.

The next morning the trio went to the medical facility. In no time Bret was finally free from his cast. His arm looked paler and thin, but after a very thorough exam he was declared fit. His arm had healed perfectly and while stiff from lack of use, Bret was now able to use his left arm again. The first thing Bret did was wrap Adam in his arms and held him. It felt good.

The rest of the day was spent doing local TV shows and three signings at independent book stores. It was fun though, Bret was in an extra good mood because his cast was off. They kept the pink cast because more than one fan had signed it. Adam packed it away, an odd souvenir, but still it was kept.

Later, Shawn left the couple and went back to the inn, while Bret took Adam to the best restaurant he could find, the Bottega Restaurant and Café. They ate the best Italian food they had ever had, and finished off the meal with Tiramisu and coffee.

Back at the Bed and Breakfast, when they got to their room, Bret picked Adam up and carried him over the threshold, something he'd missed doing. He held Adam as he nudged the door closed with his foot.

"Feels so good to have you finally in my arms again, I've missed it." Bret said softly in Adam's ear. "Me too. I love you bear." Adam whispered back. They kissed deeply, their tongues dancing together, tasting each other as Adam's fingers toyed with Bret's long curls, never realizing when his feet were back on the floor.

The younger Hart's hands slid down the fabric of Bret's suit coat, they were still dressed in their suits from the days work. They finally pulled apart from their heated kiss, panting, both from lack of air and heated passion.

"Yeah, me too." Bret whispered, the look that Adam had given him said 'I'm ready'. "Take me" Adam replied softly.

Bret quickly stripped his layers of clothing. Adam sighed, his husband looked so amazing. Before the blond could think, he too was naked. The older man drew his young spouse into his embrace. It was the first full skin on skin contact since before Christmas. They just held each other.

The couples hands explored, reconnecting with each other. It felt so good to just feel each other again. The heat building between their legs grew along with their need for each other, coils of desire bloomed in their bellies, love grew in their hearts.

They stepped up into the higher off the ground than usual bed. It felt like stepping up into a long forgotten paradise. Bret gently laid Adam down, the soft feather bed cocooned him safely.

His long golden tresses draped over the pillows, his green eyes were dark, filled with wanton desire. His smooth flesh glowed like a bronze piece of art as Bret lit the huge pillar candles on each bedside table.

The older man looked so handsome, his own skin was like sun kissed bronze. His curls fell over his eyes a little, but the dark brown orbs shone through. Bret's eyes were filled with all his love and passion for Adam.

The writers large, but gentle hands caressed Adam's torso, his fingers tracing the contours of the blonds muscles. Adam moaned softly, he's missed Bret's touch. The young beauty let his hands wander up his handsome bears strong arms. He felt the power of the muscles but the softness of his skin, the contrast was alluring.

Bret knelt between Adam's legs, he bent down and started worshiping his husband with his mouth. He started at the blonds neck, making a deeply colored claiming mark. Adam whimpered, he'd forgotten the slight pain it caused when Bret bit into his neck gently, and it felt so good. The sound Adam made was like music, so long since he'd heard it.

Both of their cocks were hard and aching, when they touched each man moaned in pleasure. Bret moved a bit so he could wrap his hand around both of their shafts. Adam's body arched up off the bed, he nearly came right then, but managed to control himself.

The elder Hart's mouth feasted on the younger Hart's nipples. He bit the growing nub, then bathed it soothingly with his hot, wet tongue. Adam was beginning his trip into the sexual heavens.

Bret stopped pumping their shafts together, he wanted Adam to cum when he was buried deep inside his spouse's tight heat. He wanted to feel the muscles of the channel of love clench around his shaft.

The curly haired man reached for the lube in the bedside table drawer. He'd placed it there along with the the box of condoms earlier, he'd had a feeling this would finally be the night and he wanted to be ready.

Bret first rubbed his slick finger around the tiny pucker of pink flesh. It had been so long, he knew Adam would be almost as tight as a virgin, like he was on their wedding night. Adam moaned at the first intrusion, it hurt but it felt so good. He'd missed that burning sensation. Bret worked his finger in the tight heat if it felt that good with just his finger, he couldn't wait to have his aching cock up in there.

After a time, Bret had scissored Adam's pucker open enough to wiggle into, he reached over to the dresser for a condom. He felt fingers around his wrist pulling his hand away from the dresser.

"No bear, no." Adam whispered with a soft smile. "Are you sure...what...well, you know what could happen." Bret replied with a concerned look. "I know bear. If it does it does, unless you don't want it?" Adam asked his spouse. "No, I do want it, very much. So leave it to God and nature?" Bret asked hopefully. "To God and nature" Adam confirmed.

The writer kissed his spouse deeply as he lined his lube slicked cock up and began the journey into the tight, hot heat. Adam whimpered, it had been so long it burned as Bret's ample cock opened him further, pushing deeper and deeper inside his beautiful green eyed spouse.

The writer's kiss ate the soft moans like a delicious aphrodisiac. It felt so good to have Adam's tight heat engulfing him. Bret's lips vibrated with a low growl at the the feeling. They kept the kiss going until Bret's pelvis pressed against Adam's, adding to the intense sensation of pleasure coursing through their veins.

"Oh bear, bear...so good, so very good." Adam panted out. He wrapped his legs around Bret's waist, his hands slid up and down the smooth skin of his older husband's sides, causing goose bumps to erupt and tingles of pleasure to break out like tiny electric shocks.

"I've missed you my little cub, god you feel so good. So tight and hot for me." Bret husked, his art of talking during sex not forgotten. "You make me hot my mighty bear, so big, filling me up." Adam husked back.

The married couple continued their sexual reunion. They relished in the touches and deeply intimate feelings. The sounds of sweat slicked skin and hushed words of lust and passion along with the sounds of slippery kisses filled the air. The sounds were joyous.

The spouses came together, calling out to each other, breaths heavy from their love making. It was also their final step in healing together. Their lives were back on track. They were doing what they needed to do. Living, just living.

The Hart's fell into a deep sleep, sweaty and sticky with cum, just the way they liked it. They slept hard and deep and very much in love. Smiles rested on their sated faces, peace at last for the Hart's.

Shawn knew at breakfast the next morning that something about the writer and his young husband was different. The lawyer pounced on his friend when Adam got up to use the restroom.

"Okay, what happened? You and Adam look like butter would melt in your mouths." Shawn asked like a gossip reporter from TMZ. Bret chuckled, "Everything is fine, Mr. Nosy Body. It's just that we finally...um...you know...for the first time since...well, do I have to spell it out? I will you know, S-E-X ." Bret said, as he slightly flushed as he spoke.

"Oh...well good. I'm happy for you Bret. I truly am. You old dog. I miss Hunter." Shawn said with a sigh.

"Missing Hunt huh? We'll be in Chicago in a couple of weeks. You know, you can...um...over the internet...with a camera...over Skype...remember that scene I wrote with Owen and Price, just before Price was murdered?" Bret said with a wink, as Adam returned, making Shawn blush more.

"Yeah...that might work. It would sure shock Hunt." Shawn gave as a generic response. "What would shock Hunter? Is something wrong?" Adam asked full of worry. "No, No...just missing him honey. You know how it is." Shawn said wanting to drop the subject.

"You could have Skype sex, at least it would be a way to release the tension." Adam said bluntly. The look on Shawn's face made Bret burst out in laughter. "What? We're all married men you know. Read that chapter where Owen and Price have internet sex." Adam said seriously, causing more peels of laughter from Bret and further blushing from Shawn.

It was a happy rest of the morning. Shawn loved seeing his friends living again. The way Bret and Adam looked at each other, the small touches, whispered quiet words, it all gave Shawn hope and proof. Proof that if you just keep your faith, amazing things could happen.

The tour finished up it's southern swing, time to move further up the east coast. Washington D. C., where Adam had a blast touring the historical districts while Bret did lectures at area colleges. Then down to Richmond, up and over to Pittsburgh, then on to Philadelphia.

They skipped past New York City to New Haven, Providence then three days in Boston. The Hart's took one weekend to spend a night out on Cape Cod, where they had mind blowing sex on the chilly beach. The tour continued to Vermont, New Hampshire and up to Bangor, Maine.

While in Bangor, they met Stephen King, well Adam met him, Shawn and Bret knew him already, not well, but enough that the master writer invited them to his house for dinner, making it Adam's biggest thrill of the tour so far.

Then it was time for five days in New York City. It was their headquarters for interviews and signings in New Jersey as well. When they arrived in the Big Apple, Adam was spellbound.

The limo pulled up to the Waldorf Astoria. Shawn knew the Hart's would love it, it was Art Deco at it's best. The Waldorf was one of the cities most famous hotels with a long history, steeped in rich tradition.

They were booked into a luxurious two bedroom suite. Some of the features included Art Deco style furniture and decorations. There was a work desk, high speed internet, two line speaker phone, flat screen television and a living room with a sofa and comfortable chairs. The bathroom was marble and had a hair dryer and full amenities, like exotic body washes, shampoos and bubble bath. It was an Art Deco lover's dream.

While in the big city, Bret kept Adam close by his side and made sure the security was close. When he finally let Adam do some shopping, he made Shawn go and take two more security guards along with them. Bret was glad that night that Adam did go shopping.

That evening Adam wore the new sexy pink silk teddy, stockings and boots he'd bought. The teddy was crotchless and it made Bret so hot, Adam limped all the next day.

Bret did all the major morning shows like Today, Good Morning America, Regis and Kelly, The View and others. Adam's mind was in a whirl meeting people he watched on TV all his life. His autograph collection was growing rapidly as well as their photo album.

All the while Bret was growing in popularity. The proof of this came while he was doing an interview for the New York Review of Books. Three of his previous books were on the paper back best sellers list. Book five, "Owen's Pain" was even number one. Bret Hart had the two top selling books in the country. Adam was so proud of his husband.

The Hart's shared one touching moment. The couple, along with Shawn, made a visit to a children's hospital. Adam had bought two hundred new children's books for their in hospital library. Each book had a sticker plate that Shawn had made up at an over night printers. The plate read, Given in memory of Grace Anne Hart by her loving parents Adam and Bret. It was a wonderful moment as Bret, Adam and Shawn read to children from the new books. It was a fitting end to the east coast part of the tour.

Stops in Ohio and Indiana were made then came the middle of the tour, three days in Chicago. Shawn had booked them into The Peninsula Chicago.

They shared a Grand Suite, two thousand five hundred square feet that included a marble reception area for up to ten people. There was a spectacular north, east and south view of the Windy City. The suite also had two bedrooms, two marble bathrooms, a powder room, two dressing rooms and a dining room for six. Also because of Bret's semi celebrity status, the Grand Suite was blocked off from the rest of the hotel, giving them a private entrance that Shawn made sure was highly guarded.

Shawn and Adam spent time in the spa while Bret took the limo to pick Hunter up from O'Hare International Airport. Shawn wanted to look fresh and pretty for his husband.

After their time in the spa, the dark and light blonds went to the hotel barber shop. Both had the ends of their long hair trimmed. Shawn had the barber fix it in a half pony tail style with the top layer. Adam left his hair down but he had a blow out and styled so that his long hair fell in soft waves. Both had their faces shaved. Shawn left a neat growth of short stubble. Hunter liked the ruggedness it gave his copperhead. Adam decided to go smooth faced, he wasn't quite mature enough yet for a light beard, it still grew a little sporadic. They looked both pretty and handsome and ready to be reunited with their spouses.

"HUNT!" Shawn yelled when he and Adam returned to the room. Hunter and Bret had come back earlier than expected. "Copperhead! You look so pretty!" Hunter said as his arms filled with a very happy and wiggly husband. Bret was equally charmed by his young spouse.

"You look pretty too my darling. I love your hair like this." Bret said quietly as he ran his fingers through the long, soft layers. They laughed quietly as they heard Shawn squeal when eh was thrown over Hunter's shoulder and hauled off to their bedroom. Adam was the next one to squeal as he was suddenly staring at the ground as he was thrown over his bear's shoulders.

"Want you" Bret growled low as he tossed Adam onto the bed. "Then, take me" Adam replied as he pulled off his shirt. Bret licked his lips lustily, his young husband's bronzed skin looked polished and smooth after his day in the spa. The couple made rough but passion filled love. They were debauched but happy.

Bret kept his promise to his mother-in-law and got an autographed picture of Oprah and a copy of her book.

They left Chi Town. Shawn put on a brave face as he and Hunter went on board separate planes at the airport. Adam sat next to him for a while on the plane and wiped the tears from the lawyers face. Standing tough in court was one thing, but saying goodbye for three more weeks to the one you love most in the world is another.

The next stop was St. Louis, then across to Kansas City. Up into Iowa where he did college clubs at Iowa City, Cedar Falls and Ames. To Minneapolis, then they started the final leg of the tour.

Two days in Denver marked the last multi day stay until the west coast. Albuquerque, New Mexico, Tucson, Phoenix and Flagstaff, Arizona on up to Salt Lake City. Then came the last two weeks on the west coast, starting in Seattle where Bret could almost smell Canada and Adam stocked up on coffee. Down to Portland, Oregon to Reno.

Adam nearly got caught at the slot machines for being under age. Shawn was walking through the lobby when he saw Adam in the casino. He must have looked twenty one in his three piece suit. Not only was Shawn upset with the blond, he was scared of the negative publicity Bret could get if Adam did get caught. Shawn actually pulled Adam away by the ear and drug him up to their suite. Later that night, Bret pulled Adam's pajama's down around his thighs, turned him over his knee and spanked him soundly then refused sex for two days. Adam never gambled under age again.

The California tour began. Sacramento, then two wonderful days in San Francisco where Bret made up for punishing Adam. He worshiped his blond tenderly on silk sheets and Adam had never felt so loved or treasured. And, by the look on Shawn's face, he'd learned the art of "interesting" conversations with Hunter over Skype.

They went down to San Diego, then finally to Los Angeles, where they were spending nearly a week. There would be morning interviews and late night talk shows.

Shawn had arranged for a stay in the Presidential Suite of the Beverly Wilshire. The two bedroom suite featured in the Master Bedroom, a stunning canopy double king sized bed with a sitting area in the other side of the room. Two walk in closets, motorized drapes and state of the art media equipment.

The suite was on the eighth floor and looked out over the sweeping skyline of Rodeo Drive and the Hollywood Hills. They had their own personal concierge to help when the print media came for interviews. The event was held in the suite's deluxe living room, which featured an ebony table, and elegant, boat shaped chandelier made of crystal.

Later that second night, after a hard day of five bookstore signings, the Hart's soaked in the deep tub made for two, with a steam shower.

"Oh god...feels so good, darling." Bret husked out as Adam slowly rode his cock, the hot water adding to the heat the couple were making. "So full, ummmm...ahhhhh...bear...there …..ah...!" Adam whimpered as Bret's shaft hit his prostate directly. Bret's mouth feasted on the sweet skin of Adam's throat and neck. "Mark me bear, claim me" Adam begged, he loved wearing Bret's hickeys, they reminded him how much he was loved.

"What my darling wants, he gets." Bret cooed as he gently bit down and began sucking on Adam's neck in earnest, like a sex starved vampire.

Bret's hand pumped his spouse's cock. Adam's hands held on to Bret's shoulders as he slid up and down, then circled his hips. The water soothing their muscles, keeping them at it longer than usual.

"So strong...so mighty my bear, you turn my insides to jelly, so handsome." Adam husked out as he thrust his hips, driving his cock deeper into Bret's hand. "My sweet little cub, so beautiful. Ride me sweetheart, drive my cock deep in that tight little hole." Bret growled deeply.

They continued to make love until they were both about to explode. Bret filled Adam to overflowing and the young blond coated Bret's chest and neck. They showered, washing each other tenderly. Afterwards the Hart's dried off, went to bed and fell into a deep, relaxed sleep.

Bret continued his interviews, appearing on the late night talk shows and morning programs. The books remained on the best seller lists and Bret's publisher, Vince McMahon was very pleased. The tour had been a wonderful success. He told the couple to take a couple of days to enjoy Disneyland as a bonus.

Shawn and the Hart's had a wonderful time. It was the first trip to the Magic Kingdom for any of them. Shawn bought everyone mouse ear hats and they happily wore them. Adam bought a huge Minnie Mouse plush toy for Ruby, along with a giant sized Balloo Bear for himself. Bret laughed and hoped he was more handsome than Balloo. The huge toys along with the other souvenirs of the trip were shipped back to Dallas.

Six and half weeks after leaving their home in Dallas, the Hart's and Shawn were home. They were happy and despite the tiring work, refreshed and renewed. They had learned to live, carry on and laugh again.

They would always love and remember their sweet little Grace Anne, but they realized life must go on.

And go on it would, the Hart's came back in time for the next big event in their little family of friends.

It was nearing time, in two weeks John Cena, the boy found in the trash dumpster was going to have another life changing event.

It was time for the wedding of Steve Austin and John Cena.

**Please Review…**


	61. Wedding Time!

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Today was the day of John and Steve's wedding. They had decided to have the wedding at the nearby park and then have a little picnic afterwards. John was so nervous, he was up with Ruby pacing the length of the living room while he fed her, he was at his and Steve's apartment and Steve was in the Hart's apartment. John looked down at his daughter.

"I am so nervous baby…..I know this is what I want." John said Ruby just looked up at her daddy while drinking her milk, John sighed and closed his eyes. The doorbell rang and John went over and opened the door, he smiled seeing Adam standing there. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Adam asked, John nodded. "OK, I am so nervous." John said as he propped Ruby on his shoulder and burped her. "I know the feeling it was the same for me and Bret. So it's normal. So don't worry about it." Adam said John smiled at him. "Thanks Addy." John said Adam smiled. "Oh, with everything going on me and Steve forgot to ask you and Bret a huge favour." John said, Adam smiled.

"Sure what is it?" he asked. "Steve is taking me to Corpus Christie for a few days as our honeymoon so I was hoping you and Bret could watch Ruby for us? If not I am sure Steph and AJ will." John said Adam smiled.

"No, I would LOVE to." he said, John smiled. "Good thank-you." John said, Adam smiled and took Ruby from John. "She'll be fine with me and Bret. I promise you." Adam said, John smiled at him. "Good." John said. "Wade and Randy will be here soon." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Cool." John said. "We should start getting ready" Adam said, John nodded and took Ruby and headed to the nursery. He smiled and laid her down on her change table. "Can you hand me her outfit." John said, Adam smiled and handed John Ruby's outfit for the day. John smiled and got her dressed.

He dressed her in her Ivory Lacy Frills Tights, her Ivory Pleated Dress, her Girls Ivory Cotton Knitted Cardigan with Sequins and her Baby Girls Ivory Silk & Lace Pre-Walker Shoes. Once she was dressed John combed her hair a little bit. "OK you're all done princess" John said Adam smiled and took her and he put her in her swing to chill out for a bit.

"I am gonna go shower" John said Adam nodded, he put Ruby in her swing and turned it on. Once he was done the doorbell rang, Adam smiled and opened it seeing Wade and Randy. He let them in and they walked in, they were dressed really nice in their suits. "Oh, she is the cutest." Wade said seeing Ruby. Randy smiled. "She's amazing." He said, Adam smiled. "Will you two be OK with her while I go get dressed?" he asked, Randy and Wade nodded and continued cooing over Ruby.

Adam went and got dressed and came out dressed in his Charcoal plain 3 buttons men's suit of Armani Collezioni. About ten minutes later John walked out ready for the day. He was dressed in his White plain 2 buttons men's suit of Armani Collezioni, his Blue Armani Collezioni Long-sleeved Pinstripe shirt, his Gray Striped Tie and his Kenneth Cole Reaction Key Note Dress Shoes. Adam, Wade and Randy smiled at him.

"You look amazing." Adam said, John smiled and nodded at him. "I wonder how Steve is doing." John said. "I am sure he is fine, I promise. Bret is looking after him." Adam said John nodded and took a deep breath hoping Adam was right, that Steve was OK.

**MEANWHILE**

Steve sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was dressed in his Black plain 3 buttons men's suit of Armani Collezioni, his Black Armani Collezioni Long-sleeved Pinstripe shirt, his Blue Striped Tie and his Calvin Klein Alex Dress Shoes. He smiled and walked out and saw Bret, he smiled at him, he was dressed in his Charcoal plain 3 buttons men's suit of Armani Collezioni.

The doorbell rang and Bret answered it and smiled seeing Stephanie and AJ and both of them looked amazing. AJ was in her Red and Black Short Strapless Sweetheart Dress and her Katy Black Glitter Shoes. Steph was in her Purple Beaded Summer Dress and her Silver All over glitter pump. "You both look amazing." Bret said Steph and AJ smiled and Steph went over to her brother. "You OK?" she asked. "Yeah just nervous." He said. "Everything will be OK. We should get to the venue though." Steph said Steve nodded and smiled.

They got together and left the apartment and got into the town car and headed to the park, all the guests were there, all the diner staff, some people they knew and of course their closest friends, Dwayne, Kevin, Mark, Glenn, Hunter and Shawn were all there. Steve smiled when he saw Wade and Randy arrive, Randy went over to Steve.

"He looks amazing." He said, Steve smiled and nodded, he saw the car arrive that held his soon the be husband and he started getting really nervous. Adam got out of the car holding Ruby and Steve smiled, even from afar his daughter looked amazing, some soft music started and Adam made his way down the aisle with Ruby in his arms, he smiled at Shawn who would be officiating the ceremony. He stood there holding Ruby. The music got louder and John who was a vision in white got out of the car, Steph smiled at John. "Ready to become an Austin?" she asked, John smiled and nodded.

Steph took John's hand and led him down the aisle to Steve, once there Steve kissed his sister on the cheek and took John's hands in his own. Shawn smiled at them both. They looked so much in love and Shawn knew that they were meant to be. "Friends and family, your presence is welcome on this glorious day. We have come to celebrate the Wedding of Steven and Johnathan. Since time immemorial, people have performed ceremonies to mark a transition, a change of status. Today we

gather for that happiest of ceremonies – the change of status from single individuals to a married couple. It is one of life's richest surprises when the fateful meeting of two individuals leads them to proceed together along a common path. It is indeed one of life's finest experiences when a chance relationship grows into a permanent bond of love." Shawn said.

"This meeting and this love are what bring us together today. The uniting of these two friends to establish a new family is an important and memorable event. It brings together two separate families and backgrounds and creates a union that is a sign of hope in the midst of a troubled society. In their love for each other, which they publicly express in this ceremony, Steven and Johnathan demonstrate not only their joy in the present but their commitment to share the future together. This is a time of celebration for all of you who know and love them." Shawn said, he smiled at Steve and John who both looked very emotional.

"Before you, Steven and you, Johnathan are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of these, your family, friends and community, I am bound to remind you publicly of the solemn, the serious and the permanent nature of the relationship into which you are now about to enter. Steven and Johnathan do you come here freely, and without reservation, to enter a marriage as companions living together as one, enjoying equality? Do you promise to love, respect, assist and look after each other for the rest of your lives? Are you prepared to live in harmony, and jointly strive for the welfare of your family, and for a just and equal society?" Shawn asked, John and Steve smiled at one another. "We do" they said, Shawn smiled.

"On this day both Steven and Johnathan have decided to recite their own vows to one another, Steven if you'd like to go first" Shawn said, Steve smiled at John. "John. When I first saw you I was in shock, our meeting wasn't normal, there was no dating or anything. I took you into my home and I fell in love with you and with Ruby. I never really knew what love was until I met you. You make me smile every day, even when I think of you my eyes light up. You and Ruby are my world and I couldn't imagine living my life without you right there beside me." Steve said, "When I tell you I love you, this is what I mean:

You are the one for whom I have waited. You have brought me more peace and steadiness than I have ever known, and the days since I met you have been the best days of my life. Your ready smile, your deep convictions, your passion and

compassion, your beauty, your laughter, your sense of adventure, your intelligence, your wisdom, your faith, your courage, your kindness and the lessons of your experience enrich me in every moment I spend with you." Steve said.

"I promise to laugh with you and to laugh at myself. I promise to take you seriously when seriousness is called for. I promise to hold you while you cry, and to cry while you hold me. I promise to care for you as best I can, and to encourage you to stretch and grow and care for yourself. I promise to love and nourish myself, as a child of God and as the one whom you

have chosen. I promise to support you in sharing your gifts with others, to encourage your generosity and your chosen responses to your many callings. I promise to listen to you, respect and consider your thoughts and beliefs, and to

heed your challenges to my own. I promise to rest with you, and to seek balance between work and play. I promise to seek God with you, bravely and constantly, holding you closer than

any other human to the heart of my heart, with only God in the very centre. I promise you nothing less than the rest of my life. You are my closest friend, and I give you myself. This is what I mean when I tell you that I love you. From this moment on you are my husband, and, with Divine assistance, I promise to be your loving and faithful husband for the rest of our lives." Steve said.

John couldn't hold it in, he was crying freely. Steve smiled and handed him his handkerchief. John smiled and wiped his eyes. "Johnathan?" Shawn asked. "I don't know how to follow that but I'll try." John said Steve smiled.

"Steve, when you found me scared, alone and pregnant in the dumpster, I never thought we would be here at our wedding. You have shown me many things since I have met you, you've shown me how to love. I never knew love until I met you, I thought I did but I was wrong. You've shown me what a family is like, you've accepted me and Ruby into your circle of family and friends and I finally feel safe, secure and loved more than ever before." John said.

"I love you. And when I say I love you, what I mean is…Everything within me, from the most analytical thoughts, to the Goosebumps and butterflies, and especially the still small Voice, tells me that it is right to commit my life to building a life with you…because I believe we are stronger together than we are apart and that we can grow more in our intellect, our compassion, and in our faith together than we

could alone." John said.

"I promise to stand firm beside you as your partner in pursuing knowledge, adventure, spirituality, peace, and responsibility.

I promise to love and honour who you are rather than who I imagine you to be, and I promise to present myself honestly and openly to you. I promise to support you when your strength is challenged and to ask for your help in my weakness. I promise to hold you as completely in my heart in the difficult times as in the joyous ones I promise to be open to growth and change and the unexpected as we, as individuals, grow and change. And, finally, I promise to be open to laughter and wonder and mystery and, most importantly, to God's will in our life together. You make my joys greater and my sorrows more bearable, and you make my spirit feel known. From this day forward, you are my husband and companion, and I promise, with Divine assistance, to be a loving and faithful husband for the rest of our lives." John said Steve smiled.

Everyone in attendance were all holding back tears, the love John and Steve shared was simply amazing. Shawn cleared his throat and smiled. "Traditionally, the passage to the status of married couple is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver.

"Steven please repeat these vows phrase by phrase after me." Shawn said. "With this ring I take you, Johnathan as my spouse. I offer all that I am in return, and pledge to remember, over every day of our lives together, why we were united here today." He said, Steve smiled and repeated the words and placed the ring onto John's finger.

"Johnathan please repeat these vows phrase by phrase after me." Shawn said. "With this ring I take you, Steven, as my spouse. I offer all that I am in return, and pledge to remember, over every day of our lives together, why we were united here today." Shawn said, John repeated the words and placed the ring onto Steve's finger, with a smile on his face.

"And now, Steven and Johnathan have declared before all of us that they will live together in marriage. They have made special promises to each other. They have symbolized it by joining hands, taking vows, exchanging rings and by signing their wedding certificate. By the authority vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce this couple to be united in marriage. You may kiss each other!" Shawn exclaimed, Steve smiled and pulled John closer and kissed him lovingly. John kissed Steve back.

He was so happy, happier than ever. "Therefore, on your behalf and on the behalf of the community, I introduce the newly-weds Steven and Johnathan Austin!" Shawn said, everyone stood up and applauded the newlyweds.

It was so amazing to see them married. Everyone came over and hugged both John and Steve and John took Ruby and they kissed her, the photographer came and snapped some shots of all the guests and then they moved to the little picnic. "Let's have our first dance" Steve said, he winked at Mark who pressed play on the stereo and John handed Ruby over to Steph and Steve took him to the small area.

**"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying.**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard.**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh.**

**They don't know how long it takes Waiting for a love like this Every time we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I promise you, I will.**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again.**

**Lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday.**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea To an island where we'll meet You'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair.**

**Though the breezes through trees Move so pretty you're all I see As the world keeps spinning 'round You hold me right here, right now.**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Lucky to have been where I have been Lucky to be coming home again.**

**I'm lucky we're in love in every way Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh, ooh"**

The song ended and Steve kissed John deeply. They broke the kiss and smiled at all their friends and family, they couldn't believe they were married. "You ready for our honeymoon?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yep, Ruby is staying with the Hart's it's all good." John said Steve smiled. "I love you Mr. Austin." He said, John smiled. "I love you too Mr. Austin." John said, the day had been perfect, he just hoped their marriage would be the same.

**Please Review…**


	62. Taking Care Of Ruby

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"She's so sweet isn't she?" Bret said quietly as they watched Ruby sleep. It was the morning after the wedding. Ruby had slept well. Adam got up twice and Bret once for feedings and changing.

Even at her young age she knew the two men weren't her daddies but she liked her "Uncles", so she was good and calm around them.

"Yes she is. I'm so glad I...well...that she is in our lives now. Remember, even though it's Saturday, Stephanie wants to see her. It's time for her checkup and boosters. Steph is there today till noon." Adam spoke quietly too.

Ruby began to stir, she was in the beautiful crib Bret had bought for Adam at the fair last summer. She was the first baby of the "family" to use it. Adam didn't mind, he was just happy to have a baby in the house.

"I'll get the bottle ready. She'll be awake shortly." Bret told his husband with a smile. "Okay bear. Put the coffee on too please." Adam replied as Ruby stirred even more. Bret went down to the kitchen to make the bottle and coffee. He was chipper, having a baby in the house was great feeling.

Ruby's eyes were opened, she gurgled as she saw Adam standing over the crib. Adam swore little Ruby smiled at him.

"Hello sweetie, how's our little Ruby? So precious, are you ready to get up? You are going to see Aunt Stephanie today, so you need to look pretty." Adam cooed at the baby. He let her wake up a bit more before he picked her up.

Bret double checked the formula, it was perfect. He filled a travel mug with coffee for his husband, he wanted a cover on the hot coffee so Ruby didn't get burned accidently.

Adam had just finished changing Ruby when Bret returned. "You want to feed her bear I don't want to be a baby hog if you want a turn." Adam laughed as Bret sat down in the rocker fast enough to make his head spin.

The blond smiled and handed the baby off to his spouse. Bret confidently held her in his arms and gently rocked as Ruby drank her breakfast.

Adam sat on the blanket box and sipped his coffee. His tummy was a bit rolly, he figured it was was just his nerves about taking care of Ruby. He'd been queasy off and on since John had asked him if they would watch the baby while they went on a short honeymoon.

"You look a little pale darling, are you feeling alright?" Bret said as Ruby happily continued her breakfast. "I'm fine bear. I've been a little on edge since John asked us about doing this, nerves I guess. I'm fine though, now that she's actually here." Adam replied honestly.

Bret decided as long as they were going, he'd have Steph give Adam the once over. The flu had been going around, he just wanted to be sure his cub was okay, for Ruby's sake if nothing else.

Adam got up and fixed the bath for Ruby. He filled the little tub with warm water and carried it back to the nursery. He put it on the lowboy that he'd made into a bathing/changing table. All the things they had gotten for Grace Anne were finally being put to use and it it felt good to the blond.

Bret had finished feeding the baby and burped her. He then stripped off her sleeper and diaper and handed the naked baby over to Adam. Adam had helped John bathe Ruby so he knew she loved the water, but he'd never done it by himself. The younger Hart may have been nervous inside, but he was sure and confident in his movements.

"She's so good natured." Bret noted as he watched Adam bathe their Goddaughter. "Yes she is. She loves her bath, don't you? Yes you do." Adam cooed as he blew a raspberry on her belly, Ruby babbled and cooed back in happy tones.

Adam finished the bath and dried her well. Next came powder and lotion to keep her soft skin protected. A fresh diaper and then what to dress her in.

"I think just a clean sleeper. I'll just have to undress her at Steph's so no point in a fancy outfit, what do you think?" Adam asked his spouse. "Good point. How about the Minnie Mouse one we got her at Disneyland.?" Bret said as he pulled the pink (of course) sleeper out of the drawer. They had unpacked the suitcase John had sent over, after all even babies had the right to feel at home.

Adam slipped the baby into the cute sleeper. It had a little hood that when unsnapped and pulled up over her head gave her Minnie Mouse ears with a pink polka dot bow between them.

Bret put her in her carrier and took her downstairs. Adam packed her diaper bag and followed them downstairs. The Hart's had already showered and dressed in turns before Ruby woke up for the day.

Bret had set Ruby on the kitchen table so she could see she wasn't alone, while the couple fixed themselves some breakfast. Adam made eggs and sausage, as Bret made toast and set the table.

As they sat eating breakfast they both cooed and talked to Ruby. She made her happy noises and waved her arms and kicked her legs. She was quiet content.

"You and Steve put the car seat in the Sienna right?" Adam asked as he sipped his orange juice. "Yes, and he showed me how it fastens so no worries with that. You want to take her out later in the pram?" Bret asked his spouse.

"That would be fun. Maybe take her to the park down the street. Don't forget to check on the diner later or I can." Adam said to his spouse. The blond took his last bite of food.

"I'll go over after we take her to the park. A.J. maybe flighty, but she is a good book keeper." Bret said honestly. Adam chuckled, "Actually A.J. Isn't that flighty anymore, being with Steph has done wonders for her. She is so calm now, almost like a different person." The blond noted to his spouse.

"True. Will she need a bottle?" Bret asked as he stood up to clear the table. "Yes, make one with formula and one with the bottled baby water. They can go in the front pocket of the diaper bag. Just use hotter water for mixing the formula, then it will be about the right temperature by the time she's ready for it." Adam replied as he quickly loaded the dishwasher. He rarely used the machine, but with Ruby it was better for making sure everything was sterile.

"Why is Steph's office open on Saturday?" Bret asked his spouse, he knew there was a reason, he just couldn't remember it.

"Each OBGYN/Pediatrician's office takes a turn at being open on a Saturday so working parents can go if needed. This is Step's week. Getting senile in your old age, bear?" Adam said with a teasing tone.

Bret flashed Adam a wicked smirk, "Watch it boy, remember Reno?" the writer said with a wink. Adam absentmindedly rubbed his butt and pouted. Bret laughed.

Bret carried Ruby down to the car while Adam brought down the diaper bag. The older man secured Ruby into the car seat, he put the special pillow around her head to support her neck. Adam put the diaper bag on the floor between his feet. They were soon off to the clinic. Bret drove carefully, but quickly got more sure of himself.

At the doctor's office, Adam carried Ruby and Bret took the bag. The blond sat in the semi full waiting room while Bret checked them in, then joined his spouse and Goddaughter.

"You look good with a baby in your arms. Maybe our time will come again." Bret said softly. Adam smiled, "It feels good to have a baby in my arms. I hope so, but when when it does or if it does is up to God and nature, remember?" Adam said firmly but softly. He remembered how he was right after their wedding, getting all worked up about getting pregnant, even fighting with John because of it.

"I remember. She's making a poop face." Bret said with a chuckle. Adam rolled his eyes and watched as Ruby made a red faced scrunch, she actually looked cute. "You have great timing little girl." Adam laughed.

"Ruby Austin" Maria called from the door before Adam had a chance to change the baby. The couple got up and followed the nurse.

"I need to changer her, she just made a poop." Adam said as he laid Ruby down on the exam table. "Good timing. We need to check her movement, so just lay the diaper up here." Maria pointed to a card board box.

Adam deftly changed Ruby and just left the sleeper off so Steph could examine her. The blond wrapped a blanket around Ruby to keep her warm. Bret sat in the small chair and watched Adam with Ruby. He thought his husband was a natural father.

Steph came into the room and smiled. She was still happy from the wedding. She was glad her brother was so happy and the doctor thought John was wonderful.

"Hi guys. How are you doing with our little treasure?" Stephanie asked as she smiled at her niece. "She really is a treasure, behaving like a real little lady." Bret replied happily.

Steph went to work giving her niece a complete exam, then gave her a booster shot, which made her cry hard for the first time since her parents left her with the Hart's. Adam held her close and comforted her tenderly, she soon calmed down in his embrace.

"She's doing just fine. John and Steve left her in the best possible hands. Now, how are you?" Steph asked the pretty blond. "I'm fine. No problems." Adam replied as he redressed the baby.

"Now darling, you have been queasy the last few days. I know you think it was the wedding and keeping Ruby, but just have a check up while you're here." Bret said to both Steph and Adam.

"Oh bear, I'm fine. It was just nerves about keeping Ruby. Now that things are under control, I'm fine." Adam said earnestly.

"Please Adam, for me? You know the spring flu is going around. If not for Bret, then for my niece. You don't want Ruby to catch the flu do you?" Stephanie spoke in a firm doctor's tone.

Adam knew he couldn't get out of it with that logic, he was after all holding the doctor's niece. "Alright, I don't want Ruby to get sick. Here bear, she's probably hungry." Adam spoke as he gave Ruby to her oldest Godfather.

Adam sighed and took the cup and went to the bathroom, he peed in the cup and changed into the gown Maria had giving him along with the cup.

Steph drew a bit of blood and Maria checked his vitals, so far everything was normal. "Give me about thirty minutes to run the samples. I'm sure you'll be fine." Steph said to the blond.

Adam nodded and watched Bret taking care of Ruby. He'd finished feeding and burping her and now he was rocking her gently as he held her tenderly against his chest. The writer was humming a very quiet tune, and Adam could tell Ruby was nearly asleep. He just hoped someday he could give Bret their own child. God and Nature he said firmly in his mind.

Bret felt the beautiful green eyes watching him, he looked over to Adam, but the blond was now looking at his feet. He was proud of his young spouse. The book tour had really been a renewal for them and Adam had returned to his happy self, and Bret himself felt better. Adam looked over at his husband again and caught Bret's deep brown eyes, the couple smiled at each other, love passing between them.

Stephanie and Maria came back into the room, "Bret, let Maria take Ruby, I need to speak to you and Adam without her being a distraction." Steph said in her doctor's tone.

Bret handed the sleeping baby to the waiting nurse. "What's wrong Steph? What's wrong with my Adam?" Bret asked in an anxious, worried tone.

"Calm down, it's alright. Adam, my dear friend, you're pregnant, about six to eight weeks I would guess. I sent Ruby out so we can do a sonogram, congratulations!" Steph said with a bright smile.

"I'm...what?...huh?...Steph?" Bear?" Adam stuttered. "I said you are very pregnant." Steph said again to the blond.

"Oh darling! I'm so...proud of you!" I love you Adam Hart." Bret said as he went over and kissed his spouse. "Another cub, bear...what if...I'm scared." Adam whispered as the doctor and another nurse set up the machine. Bret hugged Adam close, "We'll do it together darling. God and nature" Bret whispered. Adam could only nod, tears in his eyes.

Adam laid down and the nurse smeared the cold gel on his abdomen, making his tummy jump. Steph turned on the machine and laid the wand on top of the gel. She moved the wand around till she found what she was looking for on the monitor. Bret and Adam were watching too.

"Ah, there's the little cub...hum..." Steph said in that annoying doctor's tone that automatically made you worry.

"What?" both Hart's said at the same time. "Calm down boys, it's alright. But...um...hang on to your hats, there's two cubs in there. Double congratulations. Here is cub A and...(she moved the wand) here is cub B." Steph said happily as she moved the wand back and forth.

Bret gripped the edge of the exam table to keep from falling down and Adam just stared at the screen.

"Looks good sweetie. Let Sally clean you up, then you can get dressed. Come to my office and we'll talk, it's nothing scary." Steph said as she pulled off her latex gloves.

Twenty minutes later the Hart's with Ruby safely in Adam's arms were in the doctor's office. She had just sat down at her desk and was shuffling through Adam's file.

"Well, that was quite a surprise, but I want to talk to you. It's nothing serious, however I am concerned. Not about the babies but about you Adam. I know you must be thinking about Grace Anne. Adam, Bret I've spent a lot of time researching about Round Ligament Pains, they had nothing to do with the miscarriage. So if they occur again, I don't want you to panic." Stephanie said to the newly expectant parents.

"Do you have any idea...why we lost...our Grace Anne?" Bret asked with a hard swallow.

Stephanie sighed, "I've been researching that as well and I'm sorry. Medically there was nothing wrong. Adam took good care of himself. We doctors always hate these words, but it was just one of those things. We'll never know. But, you can't worry about it Adam. You have to stay calm. You can't let yourself worry that it will happened again. You need to stay relaxed." Step explained to the blond.

"I'll try Steph, it's going to be hard though. What do I need to be doing?" Adam asked Ruby's Aunt. "Just be normal, rest when you an and by Thanksgiving you'll have two wonderful cubs to be thankful for. Of course, I'd like to see you more often, say every two weeks. I'll give you a script for vitamins and something for the morning sickness that will start soon." Step replied as she pulled out her prescription pad and began writing.

"I'll see to it that he rests, but don't worry I won't smother him." Bret said with a smile.

"Is it safe for me to pick up and carry Ruby around?" Adam asked smiling at the baby in his arms. "It's fine, but let Bret do the heavy lifting around the house. You can still do normal housework, just use common sense." Steph instructed the Hart's.

They wound up their visit with Stephanie and loaded a sleeping Ruby into the car. Bret helped Adam into the passenger seat. When he finished helping Adam with the seat belt, he rubbed Adam's belly with a smile.

The couple were just absolutely too stunned to even speak and Bret's hand stayed on the key in the ignition. The baby broke their silence with a small mewl as she stirred a bit in her sleep.

The Hart's looked at each other and burst out smiling. "Twins my cub. One I could have expected, actually I kind of did, but two! Guess my boys are more powerful than I thought!" Bret gave his crotch a slap.

"Wait...you suspected I was pregnant? Is that why you were so adamant I get an examination?" Adam asked his older spouse. "Well, yeah. I wasn't sure and the flu IS going around. So it wasn't ALL a ruse." Bret said honestly to his blond.

"I'm glad you did. We'd better get home. She'll wake up soon and will want a bottle of formula. I'm looking forward to taking her to the park." Adam said as Bret started driving.

"Me too. I'll get the pram out of the spare room while you do what ever needs doing with Ruby. Maybe a trip to the park will make her tired. We can maybe get in a little celebration." Bret said with a wicked grin. Adam knew what kind of celebration Bret meant and he was looking forward to it.

The Hart's arrived home just in time, Ruby woke up as they pulled into the garage. She was fussy but didn't really cry. Adam got her out of the car seat. He thought about the car seat they had bought with the car, now they would have to order a matching second one, he smiled brightly.

Bret followed Adam carrying the diaper bag. He grinned as he listened to Adam cooing softly to Ruby as they walked up the stairs to the apartment. "You're going to have two playmates eventually, yes you are. I guess they would be like your cousins, after all your daddy and I are like brothers." Adam said as he waited for Bret to unlock the door.

"You take her up, I'll make a bottle then I'll get the pram." Bret said to his husband. Adam smiled in agreement and took Ruby upstairs.

The blond changed Ruby's diaper and Adam dressed her in a pink sun dress with sandals. Ruby happily cooed and waved her arms around. "There. You look pretty sweetie. Want to go to the park, see the squirrels and birdies? But I bet you're hungry first, Uncle Bear is fixing your lunch." Adam said as he picked the baby up and sat with her in the rocking chair.

Bret came into the room and gave Adam the baby's bottle. Adam took it and began feeding their Goddaughter. Bret went to the back guest room, where the abandoned pram, car seat and other items were stored.

The writer was suddenly over come with emotions. Everything hit him at once. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. He had suspected Adam was possibly expecting, but to be carrying twins, it was over whelming. He thought about Grace Anne, he smiled softly, somehow he knew this time, everything would be fine. He closed his eyes...

"Dear God, please protect Adam and our babies. Please Lord, let things be alright this time, please. Lord take care of them, I place Adam's and the twins lives in your hands, hold them close. Amen" the writer finished his heartfelt prayer.

Adam watched the precious baby in his arms, drinking her bottle her eyes focused on Adam. "You're so pretty. Does that taste good? Oh Ruby, I'm happy but I'm so scared. One baby is hard enough, but two? I'm not sure I can handle it. No, wait...what was it your Uncle Shawn always told us, God will never give us more than we can handle. I hope he's right." Adam said softly.

Bret bought the pram down to the kitchen. He dusted it off then shook the bedding. It was ready for the trip to the park. He wondered if the Hardy brothers could find a second pram and crib. He'd ask them soon.

Adam came downstairs as Bret was packing up some food so he and Adam could have some lunch. He filled a thermos with tea and put it in a back pack along with the food and a blanket.

"I'll carry the pram down empty, don't want an accident." Bret said as he worked the pram out the door and down the stairs, the pack on his back. Adam followed carrying a blanket wrapped Ruby down the stairs.

The antique pram wheeled better and smoother than any modern one and Ruby was soon sound asleep.

Both men had their outside hand's on the pram pushing it while they held hands. The strolled down the street to the small neighborhood park. As it was Saturday afternoon, several parents and children were about.

A few people waved to the couple and the Hart's waved back. They lived in a friendly part of "old Dallas" and people took the time to know each other. They didn't care either that Bret was semi famous, well more so now that the book was still in the number one spot on the bestseller list.

The couple went to the far corner of the park, it was quieter there and two big oak trees made a nice shade. Bret spread the blanket out, but for now they left Ruby in the pram, she was sleeping peacefully. Steph had told them the booster shot would make her more tired than usual, but not to worry about it.

Bret pulled Adam down into his lap as the couple settled down on the blanket. Adam laughed softly as Bret's hands went on his abdomen.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Bret asked full of concern. "Honestly? I'm scared Bret. Not so much that something will happen...I...know that risk is small, but I'm more scared about how to care for two at once...can I do it?" Adam asked as he curled into the his spouse, his blond head on his husband's shoulder.

"I worry about...well like Grace Anne, but you won't be alone, we will do it together. I promise, I'll be here for you all the way." Bret said as he kissed his husband.

Adam laughed suddenly, "Either you are vibrating or my phone is ringing." Adam laughed again as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_"Adam Hart...Hi Mr. Austin!...no we're at the park...the pram we bought...she's just wonderful, a little angel...yes Steph gave her an excellent report, then her booster shot...most of the night, I got up twice and Bret towards morning...No John, seriously we are enjoying having her...she's perfect. How's married life?...oh really?...I'm glad...Oh nothing much...well, Stephanie gave me a check up too...no...no I'm fine. Well, she did say I was pregnant...yes...yes I am...six to eight weeks, probably closer to eight...yeah there is...it's twins!...yes, I did say twins!...I'm excited, scared the usual...Happy? Bret is thrilled!...sure you can tell him...November...okay...have fun...I'll kiss her from you both...thanks again...bye John."_Adam clicked his phone closed.

"That actually took him longer than I thought. I figured he'd call last night. Steve must have either put his foot down, or um...kept him occupied." Bret said with a laugh.

The Hart's ate their lunch and sipped their tea. Bret then moved so his head rested in Adam's lap. The beauty's, long fingers gently stroked through Bret's long curls. The writer's eyes were closed, but he was deep in thought. Adam studied Bret's face.

Long lashes fluttered against his cheek as a few of the writer's gelled, curly bangs fell across his brow. His skin was flawless, with a ruddy complexion. Bret's afternoon stubble forming a very light shadow. He was handsome, even more so with relaxed features. His aquiline nose and high cheek bones showed the distant Native American blood that flowed through his ancestral blood lines. Adam loved his spouses nearly cupid bow lips with their pink tone. Adam sighed softly, this man was his and he was proud.

The couple were startled out of their peaceful repose as Ruby made them well aware that she was awake and hungry. They woke from their separate dreams and tended to their charge. Adam changed her while Bret checked her formula, the temperature was perfect as his husband had predicted.

He handed the bottle to Adam as he held her in the crook of his arm at an angle so she wouldn't choke as she drank.

Bret watched his young spouse. Adam's eyes were focused on the baby in his arms. His long, beautiful legs were curled under him as he sat Indian style. His long blond hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, but a few stray strands fell across his face. His strong features held the promise of an even more rugged handsomeness as he would mature with age. His smile was like sunshine as he he looked at the child in his arms. Bret noticed Adam did seem to have more of a glow about him and that he had filled out a bit. His hands were large, but so gentle, his body was long and lean.

The couple spent two more hours in the park, making sure Ruby got plenty of fresh air and sunshine. They later strolled home for a cozy evening. They played with Ruby and later Adam read to her as they rocked gently.

Bret took the sleeping baby and placed her in the antique crib. He covered her and turned on the monitor they had purchased. It had both audio and video capabilities, he focused the camera on the crib, checking the cell phone sized receiver. He turned off the lights, leaving only the small night light burning close to the door. He'd never even noticed when Adam left the room.

He found his husband standing stark naked in front of the full length mirror on the bathroom door, he was standing looking at his profile, his hands on his abdomen, he did look a bit "fuller". Bret chuckled to himself as he heard Adam's words.

"I just thought I was gaining weight. No wonder my pants were getting tight. I was just getting my six pack going too...well not a better way to lose it. Oh, I'm going to get so fat, I'll stop being sexy to Bret..." Adam blushed as he looked up and saw his husband in the door, monitor receiver in hand.

"My darling cub, being pregnant will make you even more beautiful. You already have a glow about you." Bret said as he put the monitor device on the bedside table and then took Adam in his arms. Adam smiled, "I do love you", "And I love you" Bret responded.

Bret took his husband to bed and made tender, heartfelt love to him. They managed two rounds of cumming together before Ruby started fussing. The Hart's took a rapid shower, then took care of their little house guest.

On Sunday, they dressed Ruby in a pretty white dress with pink ribbons, white tights and white patent leather Mary Jane style baby shoes, along with a white and pink headband.

The Hart's in dressed in their suits, wheeled the pram up the street to their church, St. John's Episcopal. Everyone fussed over Ruby and then Adam as he told a few people about the new Harts on the way.

After church they drove over to the Helmsley's, it just so happened that Chris, Mark, Kevin, Glen and Dwayne were there. After they got done passing Ruby around, Bret broke the news about Adam and the twins.

Everyone pounced on the blond, especially Shawn. He and Adam had developed a special bond, like older and younger brothers. Chris joined them as he looked on Adam as a son. The three different shaded blonds hugged and the elder ones promised to be there for Adam.

The Hart's took Ruby home and spent the rest of the day cozily in Bret's office. For once, the writer let Adam in while he worked on the next book. The blond and the baby slept in Bret's huge recliner. Ruby was safe and secure in Adam's lap, but Bret kept a close eye on them as they slept.

The rest of the day passed and for their last night, the Hart's slept with Ruby between them. The couple couldn't wait to share such a moment with their own children.

The next morning, Adam made sure Ruby was all "spit shined and polished" and that all her clothes were washed and packed. It would be later in the day when the Austin's would return from their honeymoon.

It had been a fun and exciting weekend for the Hart's. First enjoying Ruby, then learning about their own blessed event.

It would be an adventure for the writer and his expectant husband. There was one thing on both their minds...would this pregnancy end happily wit the birth of happy, healthy twins or would it end tragically like with Grace Anne. Only time would tell.

For now the Hart's were blissfully happy and that was ALL that mattered.

**Please Review…**


	63. Honeymoon

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

John and Steve woke up naked in one another's arms, John snuggled closer to Steve, he was so happy to be Steve's husband. "Morning husband" Steve said, John smiled. "Morning." John said, he leaned up and kissed Steve. Steve smiled into the kiss and pulled John closer so John was laying on top of him.

He reached down and grabbed John's ass in his hands and gave him a squeeze. John moaned into the kiss and grinded down onto Steve's cock, Steve moaned and he flipped them over. He grinned down at John and then looked at the clock and stopped. "We have to get up" Steve said, John frowned. "Now? but we were just getting into it." John said.

"I know, but our flight leaves in an hour, we have to go." Steve said, John sighed and nodded. "Fine." he said, Steve smiled and kissed John again and got up out of bed, John took his hand and they went into the bathroom.

They both showered and dressed for the day. Steve dressed in his Black Famous Stars & Straps Family Hit Chino Shorts, his Affliction Outlaw Red Premium Tee, his Calvin Klein Jeans The Military Cardigan And his Calvin Klein Louie Sneakers. John dressed in his Black Kuhl Krux Shorts, his Affliction Sentiment Premium Tee, his Black Calvin Klein Jeans The Classic Cardigan and his Converse CT LS Sneakers.

Once they were dressed they grabbed their luggage. Steve grabbed his Black 24" Marseille Wheeled Expandable Suitcase and John grabbed his White 32" Multi wheel Suitcase. Once they had their gear they headed down to the car. Steve packed their bags and John looked at the Hart apartment.

"Baby she'll be fine. You need to stop worrying so relax." Steve said, John sighed. "I know, it's just the first time I'll be leaving her." John said. "I know and she'll be fine." Steve said, John nodded and got into the car.

Steve smiled at John and took his hand in his own and headed to the airport to catch their flight to Corpus Christi. They got to the airport and got out. They grabbed their luggage and they headed into the airport.

They walked in and they checked in for their flight. Once checked in they sat down and waited until the flight was called. Steve wrapped John in his arms and kissed his neck. John giggled.

"Baby, we're in a public place" John said. "I don't care, I love you. You're my husband." Steve said, John smiled and leaned up and kissed Steve. Steve tried to deepen the kiss but John wouldn't let him.

They smiled as their flight was called. "Let's go." Steve said, John smiled and nodded and they headed to the gate to get onto the plane. They got onto the plane and headed to their seats, they sat down and buckled up ready to get to Corpus Christi.

**40 MINUTES LATER**

The plane touched down in Corpus Christi and they got off of the plane and they grabbed their bags and headed to the rental car Steve had rented. They got into the car and headed to the hotel they would be staying at. They got to the hotel and got out and walked inside.

Steve checked them in and they went up to the room they were staying in. They walked in and John smiled as he looked around. Their room was a 864 square foot room and featured a large living and dining area, king sleeping room, double door entryway, separate study, dining area that comfortably seated 6 to 8 and dual-line speaker phones with voice mail.

John smiled as he looked around it was a great room and John couldn't wait to spend two nights here with Steve. Steve smiled and went over to John and held him from behind. John smiled and relaxed back into Steve's arms.

"You like it?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. "It's perfect. Thank-you for bringing me here." John said Steve smiled. "No worries baby." Steve said, John smiled and kissed him. "What do you wanna do first?" Steve asked, John shrugged. "Not sure." John said, Steve smiled.

"Have a look in the brochure and decide" Steve said, John smiled and nodded and looked through the hotel brochure to see what he wanted to do. "Any ideas?" Steve asked, John smiled and turned around and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

"Let's go down to the pool." John said, Steve smiled and nodded and they both changed into some Boardshorts. Steve changed into his Affliction Micro Smash Boardshorts and John changed into his Affliction Vive Rapido Boardshorts. Once they were dressed they headed down to the hotel pool. They went over to some pool lounges and laid down letting the son beam down on them.

"This is perfect" John said Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is, it's amazing." Steve said John smiled and reached over and took Steve's hand Steve smiled, he couldn't remember a time where he was as happy as he was right now. He was so happy, happier than ever before. He never thought he would ever get married but he was so happy.

John sat up and looked at his husband. "Are you coming in?" John asked, Steve shook his head. "No, but you go ahead" Steve said, John smiled and nodded and he went over to the pool and slipped in, he swam for a while before getting out. Steve smiled at him and handed him a towel and kissed him.

"Let's go up to the room. I figured we could go out for dinner?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sounds perfect" John said, Steve smiled and nodded and they went back up to their room.

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Steve both dressed nicely for dinner, they were both in jeans, and button down shirts. Steve grabbed the room key and his wallet and they headed out the door. They went to a nice restaurant down the road from the hotel.

They got there and were immediately seated and handed menus. John smiled and he looked over the menu. "So have you called Adam yet?" Steve asked. "No, you told me not to. I will call him tomorrow morning." John said Steve smiled and nodded.

"I looked through the brochure and I found something that might interest you." Steve said. "What?" John asked. "How about a horse ride on the beach?" Steve asked, John smiled brightly. "I'd love too!" John exclaimed, Steve smiled. "Cool. I also saw there is a store that does a build your own bear thing, I thought we could go there and do it and make a bear for Ruby?" Steve asked, John smiled. "Sounds cute." John said Steve smiled.

Their waiter came by and they both ordered their meals, Steve got the Charbroiled Skirt Steak which was A House Specialty, Certified Angus Beef Marinated in Citrus, Soy Sauce and

Seasonings, Served with Shoestring Fries and Vegetables. John got the Broiled Shrimp Pomodoro with Angel Hair Pasta which was Grilled Gulf Shrimp, Topped with Chopped Fresh Tomato, Garlic, Basil and Extra Virgin Olive Oil.

"So baby I wanted to talk to you about something." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "OK go ahead" John said. "Well I know you just had Ruby and all but I was hoping you'd be open to the idea of having a baby of our own." Steve said, John smiled.

"I'd love it. I'd love to have a baby you know that." John said, Steve smiled. "Ruby is only three months old. I am not sure If I am ready yet" John said Steve nodded. "I know." He said, John smiled. "How about I go off of birth control and if it happens it happens." John said Steve smiled.

"Sounds perfect" he said John smiled at him, he couldn't wait to have a baby with Steve, yes Ruby was his but he wanted to have a child that was equally theirs. It still bothered John that Ruby was a part of Brock. He didn't want him to have anything to do with his daughter.

Both John and Steve finished off dinner and they headed back to the hotel and back up to their room. They walked in and John smiled at Steve. "I want you" John said.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, John smiled at him, "I'm sure, I want this tonight. For us to be together." John said Steve smiled, "If this is what you want" Steve said John smiled and pulled Steve down by the back of his neck and kissed him hard.

Steve moaned and slipped his tongue into John's mouth John let Steve take control of his mouth. Steve laid John down on the floor and Tentatively he leaned forward bringing their lips within a hair's breadth of each other. Steve's eyes drifted shut as he closed the remaining distance and claimed John's mouth possessively.

John opened up to the assault and moaned into the kiss as he felt Steve's tongue sweep every surface. He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck pulling him closer. Both men moaned as their arousals rubbed together. John heard Steve growl deep in his chest as he pushed his hips forward and Steve broke the kiss as both men started pulling at each other's clothing desperately needing to feel skin.

John pulled Steve's shirt from his pants and slipped his hands up under the fabric. He began running them over his heated skin and Steve sighed.

"John?" Steve breathed. John answered him by pulling him in for another heated kiss. When he broke the kiss Steve pushed him back onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Steve quickly rid him of his pants and boxers. Steve stood back for a moment raking his eyes up and down his flushed skin before he ran his hands up his legs gently spreading them.

Steve's head fell back and a long moan escaped his throat as he felt Steve's mouth engulf his hard aching cock. Steve massaged him with his tongue, licking and suckling, until he had John writhing on the bed reduced to nonsensical muttering. John cried out his release as Steve hummed around him and swallowed. He collapsed back onto the bed sucking in much needed air.

Steve let his limp cock slip from his mouth and smiled up at him. Steve grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table next to him and when he turned back John had pulled his legs up in an open invitation. Steve was momentarily overwhelmed at the level of trust he saw in John's eyes.

He took a deep breath before coating his fingers with the lube and carefully inserting one into John's tight hole. Steve gave him a moment to adjust before inserting a second finger and beginning to stretch. John pushed back trying to take his fingers deeper. Steve gave John's prostate a stroke and heard him gasp.

"Steve. Please, need… more…" he begged. Steve removed his fingers then quickly freed his straining cock and oiled it. He lifted John's legs and lined himself up. Slowly he pushed forward as John lay gasping on the ground. "So tight," he muttered once he was completely buried.

John arched up urging Steve to start moving. Steve slowly pulled out of John's tight hole then thrust back in. John screamed out in pleasure as Steve's cock scraped his core. Steve set a fast pace pounding into the tight heat of John's willing body while John lay writhing and moaning on the ground.

As his climax approached Steve locked eyes with John and said, "Touch yourself." John wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked in time with Steve's thrusts. It only took a few pulls with the pounding his prostate was taking before John cried out Steve's name as he shot his release over his hand.

Steve thrust in one more time and spilled his seed deep inside his new lover's body. He fell forward, glad for the support of the couch, breathing heavily as he and John worked to get their bodies back under control. Steve recovered first and slowly pulled out. John winced slightly and Steve asked, "Did I hurt you?" John shook his head.

"No," he said as Their lips met for a slow kiss. The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes. "Are you OK?" Steve asked John nodded and smiled. "Perfect, that was perfect thank-you" Steve smiled. "I love you" John smiled and kissed Steve again.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John called Adam to check on Ruby he had missed her so much and he couldn't wait to get back to her. When he hung up John was grinning brightly, he looked at his husband. "Ruby is doing just fine. Steph gave her a good report and then her booster shot. You aren't going to believe this. Steve, Adam is pregnant! With twins!" John exclaimed, Steve's eyes went wide and he hugged John tightly and picked him up and spun him around.

"That's so great for them, if anyone deserves to be parent's it's them." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "Let's shower and get ready and we can go and do the horse riding." Steve said, John nodded and smiled and they both headed for the bathroom. Once they were showered they both got dressed for the day ahead.

Steve dressed in his Unionbay Percy Plaid Messenger Cargo Shorts, his Aqua Unionbay Daytona Striped Pique Notch Tee and his Reebok Smooth Flex Sneakers, John dressed in his Black Helix Hot Trans Cargo Shorts, his Sky Blue Helix V-Neck Slubbed Tee and his K-Swiss ST329 Athletic Shoes.

Once they were ready they grabbed their gear for the day and headed down to the car. They got into the car and headed to the beach where they would be riding the horses. They got there and they were set up with two horses, they both got on and they took off for a nice morning walk by the beach.

Steve looked at John and saw how happy he was, he was so glad he could make him happy that was all he ever wanted was to make John happy, they stopped and looked out onto the ocean and Steve leaned over and kissed John. "I love you." He said, John smiled. "I love you too Steve." John said Steve smiled. They stayed out on the horses for a few hours before taking them back.

They got back and they got into the car and headed for the shops, John just felt like being normal and window shopping for a while, they shopped for an hour or so before going to the build your own bear store.

"I think we should get a bear for the twins too" John said Steve smiled and nodded and they chose a bear for the Hart twins, they chose a white Lil' Almond Cub and a White Polar Bear. Once they were done they started doing Ruby's bear. They chose a Pink Kisses Teddy and gave her a small outfit it was really cute.

Once they had the bears they headed to a nice little tavern for some lunch. They got there and sat down. "I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow" John said. "Yeah I know, but don't you wanna get back to Ruby?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Definitely." John said Steve smiled, they both ordered their lunch.

Steve got the Roast Beef Sandwich which came with Caramelized Onions, Butter Lettuce, Horseradish Sauce, Beaver Brook Farm Cheese, House made Potato Chips. John got the House Roasted Turkey Club, which came with Applewood Smoked Bacon, Arugula, Tomato, Dijon Aioli, House Made Potato Chips.

"Is there anything you wanna do tonight?" Steve asked, John shook his head. "Nothing, except have you pound into me." John said taking a bite of his sandwich. Steve looked at John smirking.

"That I can do." Steve said, John smiled at him. "How about we do it when we get back? Get an early start?" John asked, Steve grinned and nodded, he really wanted to get back to the hotel now, he couldn't wait to be inside of John again. He loved making love to his husband. He would do it all day long if he could.

They finished their lunch and headed back to the hotel. As soon as they were inside, Steve pushed John against the door and kissed him with all the passion he had, John moaned into the kiss and gripped Steve's biceps with his hands, leaving imprints of his finger nails.

Steve was amazing. "You taste so sweet John….So sweet." Steve muttered as he sucked on John's neck. "Oh god Steve…..I want you….I'm ready" John said breathlessly, "Here?" Steve asked as his hands crept up under John's t-shirt. "Yes here….Anywhere as long as I am with you. You're all that matters." John said, Steve smiled and kissed John softly. "Couch" he murmured against John's lips.

"Bed" John said, Steve smiled and nodded. "The more room the better" he said, John smiled, Steve pushed him down onto the bed. Steve crawled onto the bed straddling John's thighs, his hands ran up and down the jean clad thighs and John sighed happily staring up at his man.

He sat up and kissed Steve deeply, Steve worked his hands and brought John's shirt up, they broke the kiss so John could take his shirt all the way off. Once it was off John threw it to the side of the room, not caring where it landed. "Love you" John said as he pulled Steve's shirt up and over his head and he tossed it in the direction of his own shirt.

"Me too baby" Steve said as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. "Please Steve I want you." He moaned and begged. Steve smiled.

He unbuttoned John's jeans and slipped them down his legs, John was naked under the jeans, no underwear and Steve groaned at the size of John's cock. It was amazing. He stood up off of the bed and he pulled his own jeans and underwear off. He climbed back on top of John and kissed his way down John's body.

He licked a long stripe along the underside of John's cock and John groaned loudly, Steve smiled at the sound it was amazing, he couldn't wait to hear more from his lover. "That's it baby, I want you to moan for me, I wanna hear it." Steve said as he licked at the tip of John, tasting the man's essence not for the first time in their relationship.

It was amazing. Steve was in love with the taste and the smell of John. He was all he could ever wish for in a lover, everything and so much MORE. John spread his legs, he just wanted him, he needed to feel Steve inside of him. "Please fuck me Steve." Steve smiled and caressed John's thick thighs. "Shh baby, it'll come I promise." Steve said.

"I wanna make this perfect for you….I love you John….I don't wanna hurt you, not now not ever." John smiled. "I love you too, but I want you…I'll be fine I promise." John said, Steve sighed, he moved down the futon and spread John's asscheeks apart and he licked his lips as he saw that red pucker. He moved in closer and swiped his tongue across the opening. John gasped loudly cursing.

He knew Steve was being honest, he really did love him and he was in love with him. He was so happy. Happier than ever before. While all these thoughts were running through his mind, Steve was rimming John like never before his tongue was inside of his lover licking and prodding at John's hole trying to stretch him, he tasted so nice, he had never tasted anything so amazing, he could feel John's tightness around his tongue and he couldn't wait to feel that around his red, hard throbbing cock.

"Please Steve!" John cried out, Steve smiled, he had teased his baby enough. He pulled back away from John and looked at him. "You have any lube or anything?" Steve asked. "Nope. Just use spit….I don't care I just need you now…..I am dying to feel you inside of me pounding away….I want that so bad." John said, using dirty talk to get Steve to fuck him as hard as he could.

Steve groaned and threw his head back in pleasure as he heard those sinful words come out of John's mouth. He slicked up his own cock with his cum and spit. He guided it to John's hole and pushed in, he was buried inside of John in one push. It felt so AMAZING. John was so TIGHT, he was so HOT….it was as if he was in heaven.

"Move….Dammit Steve I need you to move" John snapped, he couldn't stand the waiting he just wanted Steve to move, to make love to him. To make John his. "OK baby…I got ya darlin." Steve said he knew John was getting worked up and he didn't want that.

He pulled out, leaving only the tip inside of his lover before pushing back in slowly. He leaned forward and kissed John softly, they kissed as Steve started moving in and out of John, it was a slow but such an amazing pace. He was making John groan and grunt in pleasure.

"I love you John….So much baby." Steve said as he grunted and pushed into John. "Fuck yes! Right there Steve more!" John screamed out he didn't care about being heard all he cared about was being with his lover, just being one with Steve. His mind wasn't on anything else but the man buried balls deep inside of him, he loved him and he wanted to be with him forever.

"God you feel so good….I don't think I can last John….You're too much for me." Steve said his whole body was shaking. "It's OK Steve….Just cum I want you too" John said, Steve smiled, he pushed into John once more and he groaned loudly cumming, coating John's insides with his hot white seed. "Steve….Please" John moaned, he wanted to cum and cum hard.

Steve smiled he pulled out of John and he covered John's cock with his mouth. He sucked on John trying to make him cum. "Fuck….Fuck….Yes!" John screamed as he came filling Steve's mouth with his cum.

Steve smiled and licked his lips. He grabbed something from his jeans and he sat back on the bed with John. John giggled and hugged Steve, "That was amazing." John said Steve smiled and nodded. "Yes it was." He said, John smiled.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Steve were up early and packed ready to go home to their life and to their daughter.

Their honeymoon had been amazing, but they missed their life and couldn't wait to get back to Ruby and their friends.

**Please Review…**


	64. The Next Big Announcement

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"Adam Joseph Hart, if you don't stop and lay down for three hours, I'll spank you even harder than in Reno. Now get to bed!" Bret spoke in a very firm tone.

Adam had been caught scrubbing the already clean guest bathroom, after he'd been caught turning the king sized mattress of the blue room guest bed. He was not only spring cleaning, he was getting ready for a week long visit from Randy and Wade. It was spring break at the University of Texas-Austin.

Randy couldn't stay with his parents because their house was full to bursting with relatives. It was Easter and also the christening of Randy's newest nephew, David Michael, so the Hart's invited the couple to stay with them. Adam was excited, he hadn't told them about the twins yet. He wanted to tell them in person.

"But bear, they will be here at six, I need to finish in here." Adam pouted at his spouse. Bret softened and pulled his blond into his arms. "I know baby boy, but please, for the baby cubs? Please? I'll make the room shine, I promise." Bret said in a pleading tone.

"Alright bear, you're right, I'm sorry. I just feel so good this time, no RLP's and the anti nausea pills work. I hardly feel preg...wait...you don't think any is wrong do you? They...alive?" Adam looked at Bret, suddenly sounding very worried.

"Baby, easy. You feel fine. No spotting or pains. Would you feel better if you went to see Steph? But I am sure the cublets are fine." Bret said in a sure tone.

"Bear, please, not cublet we agreed just plain cubs. Yes please, will you call her?" Adam was very upset now. "I'm sorry darling, okay. I'll call, you go get ready." Bret said calmly.

Stephanie waived the sonogram wand over Adam's belly. "There is baby A, everything looks fine, look see how it's kicking? About the size of a kumquat and a little over an inch long, but now it's a true fetus. It's nails are forming and soft hair is growing and...yes, there is baby B. Just the same, see all the movement. Everything is fine sweetie, I promise. But you call me any time, I'd rather you do that than have you worried." Steph said with a warm smile.

Maria cleaned off Adam's belly and helped him sit up. She then tore off the pictures Steph had taken of the babies. They didn't show up very well but it was enough to know they were there.

"Thanks Steph. I'm sorry I got so worried, I just feel so good this time, not even pregnant, I just got worried." Adam said to the doctor. It's okay sweetie. I understand. Anytime you need reassurance you come see me. Now go home and rest. Bret take care of him." The doctor said to the writer.

"I will Steph. Thanks for taking the time to see us. I knew you would understand. I just want Adam as relaxed as possible. I'm glad the babies were so lively." Bret said with a laugh.

An hour later, Bret tucked his blond in their bed for an afternoon nap. The writer kept his promise and finished cleaning the guest bathroom. He made sure everything in the guest room was perfect, and ready for their guests. He even did what Adam always did when they had an overnight guest, he put a mint on each pillow and turned down the corners of the covers in a welcoming fashion.

The author then went down to the kitchen. He lifted the lid on the crock pot and stirred, then tasted the beef stew Adam was cooking for their supper. It was delicious and with Adam's biscuits it would be perfect.

Bret knew if his blond had a fault it was that he was a perfectionist. It was the only thing that sometimes drove him crazy, but in the big picture it was a small matter he was willing to deal with. It really only bothered the curly haired man because it put Adam under so much self inflicted stress, and right now that was bad for his pregnant, young spouse.

Bret went upstairs and checked on his blond. He found Adam sound asleep. He pulled up the covers and kissed the sleep softened cheek. The elder man left the room and went to his office to write more of the next Owen book. He was pleased with the progress he was making.

Hart had a new idea though and he was anxious to pass it along to Shawn and Vince. He would still write the Owen story, but eventually it would end, and he would need to move on. His new idea was to write some fantasy, set back in the middle ages but he would base his characters on people he knew, like King Hunter and Prince Shawn, he hoped the idea would work.

The elder Hart also wanted Adam to finish his children's book. They had abandoned it after Grace Anne, but now that Adam was pregnant again and resting more, he hoped the blond would pick up the pen again. And truth be told, he enjoyed doing the drawings for a change of pace.

Adam stirred in the bed, he stretched his long body lazily, his muscles flexing as he moved. "You're so damn beautiful my darling cub." Bret said from the chair in the corner, he'd finished writing and had come to the bedroom to watch over his sleeping husband.

"Hey bear, what time is it?" Adam asked with a yawn. "Almost five. I was going to wake you in a few minutes. All you have left to do is make the biscuits. Everything else is taken care of. I even set the table." Bret said to the young blond.

"Thanks bear. I don't know how I deserve someone as wonderful as you." Adam said as he got up from the bed. "I could say the same, now come on, our guests will be here soon." Bret replied as he wrapped his arm around Adam's waist, the couple went down to the kitchen.

Adam was just taking the biscuits out of the oven, when a knock came at the back door. Bret opened the door.

"Hi Randy, Wade please come on in." Bret said happily as he let their house guests in. He took their bags and set them on the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"Hi guys!" Adam said as he came out of the kitchen area and hugged his friends. "Hi AdAd! Wait...no...you...are you?..." Randy hated to say what he thought just in case he was wrong.

Adam laughed, "It's okay. Yes, Randy I am. I'm pregnant, and with twins!" Randy just stood there staring at his friend. "Oh AdAd, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Randy said as he hugged his friend.

Wade and Bret came back into the kitchen, they had gone ahead and taken the bags upstairs. "What's all the excitement. We've only been here three minutes." the Englishman asked his boyfriend.

"Adam is pregnant, with twins!" Randy relayed the happy message. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both. That's amazing! Twins! Wow!" Wade was so excited for his friends.

"Well, make yourselves at home. Randy want to help me?" Adam asked his friend. The college student helped his friend dish up the delicious beef stew and biscuits while Wade helped Bret fix the iced tea.

"I never understood you Yanks and your fascination for killing your tea with ice, but now I love the stuff." Wade said with a laugh. "Don't worry, we love hot teat too. Okay let's eat." Adam said to the group. The four men took hands around the table and Bret said the blessing.

They chatted happily while they ate, Randy caught Adam up on the gossip. "Oh you'll never guess! Remember Alberto? He and Justin got married last week! They went to Mexico to visit Alberto's family and just decided to get married on the spur of the moment." Randy spread the news.

"That's wonderful! John felt so bad about turning him down. I can't wait to tell him. We'll see him for breakfast at the diner." Adam said to his friend.

"By the way, congratulations Bret. Owen's Revenge was fantastic. I brought our copy, would you please autograph it?" Wade asked the writer. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and of course I will. I'm pleased with the response." Bret said warmly.

"He's still number one, ten weeks so far and the paper backs are all in the top ten too. I'm so proud of him!" Adam said with a spouses pride. They continued to chatter and catch up. When they finished, all four men cleaned up the kitchen. It was fun working together and laughing.

"Wade, would you like a brandy and cigar with me? We can let those two gossip for a bit?" Bret asked his English house guest. "Yes, thank you. I'd like that." Wade responded with a smile. He was glad the Hart's had style, he missed that part of England.

"Let's go up and I'll help you unpack. We can't not have a gossip." Adam said to his friend. Bret and Wade went to the living room while Adam and Randy went upstairs.

"I love this room. Blue is my favorite color. Okay, firstly thanks for letting s stay, I guess we could have found room at the folks, but mom wouldn't let us sleep together. They just don't believe us I guess." Randy said with a sigh.

"They don't believe you about what?" Adam asked curiously. "You know we sleep together, but we don't have sex. Wade even tried to explain, he even showed them the Chastity Commitment we signed. It kind of hurts, but you know how parents can be." Randy spoke as he unpacked their bags.

"It would be hard not have ma believe me about something. Oh, she's sorry to miss your visit. That silly woman actually went back to Canada for Easter. Well at least it shouldn't snow this time." Adam said with a laugh. "That was some kind of adventure she had." Randy said to the blond.

"Yeah...it was a hard time for her to be away." Adam said quietly. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to bring up a sad memory." Randy said with a hug to the hurting teen.

"It's okay RanRan. I'm better now with these two on the way. I'll have my hands full. Would you like to go to the cemetery? I won't be upset if you say no." Adam said with a soft smile.

Randy pulled Adam closer, his hands gently on the blonds shoulders, his storm colored eyes were wet with emotion, "I'd be honored to go." The two friends hugged. They cried together, it was just a moment Adam had needed with his old friend.

Wade and Bret just happened to be watching from the door as their partners shared the emotional moment. Bret tapped Wade on the shoulder and motioned with a nod of his head, they crept back down to the kitchen, leaving Adam and Randy alone.

"I think Adam needed that. He was so alone when it happened. You two were in England for Christmas, his mom was trapped in Canada. John was busy having Ruby, Chris was in New York, Shawn and I were there for him, but sometimes you just need your friend." Bret explained to the Brit as he fixed a pot of hot tea.

"I can't imagine how hard it was on both of you, but now you have twins on the way. Maybe it's His way of making it up to you." Wade said as he got down the tea cups Bret had pointed out to him.

"I never thought of it that way, thanks. You are a very astute young man. We're so glad your part of our little family. Randy needed a strong influence in his life." Bret said honestly.

"Can you keep a secret?" (Bret nodded "yes") I'm going to propose to him soon. Maybe even tonight." Wade said happily. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and showed Bret the engagement ring he had for Randy.

"Congratulations! I'm very happy for you. Would you like us to leave for a while?" Bret asked the raven haired man. "I couldn't ask you to do that, but thanks for the offer." Wade said to the older man. Wade was starting to think of Bret as an older brother and he liked the feeling.

"Non sense. Tell you what, tomorrow I'll take Adam over to check his mom's house. It's time to water her garden anyway, then I'll surprise him with dinner and a movie. That would give you till about midnight. Is that enough time?" Bret said in a low whisper, as Adam could be sneaky if he thought something was going on, his blond could sense it a mile away.

"Thanks Bret, that would be plenty of time. You're a good friend, I appreciate it." Wade said just as softly. The two men shook hands on their plan and took the tea to the living room.

"We'd better get downstairs, I think those men of ours are up to something." Adam said as Randy put the last sock in the drawer.

"Okay, I'm done anyway. Your "Bret is up to something" radar going off?" Randy asked his friend. He knew about Adam's ability to know when something was up. Adam nodded.

The blond grabbed Randy's hand and drug his friend down the stairs. They found Wade and Bret calmly pouring four cups of tea.

"Tea love?" Wade asked is soon to be fiance. "Um...yeah, thanks." Randy replied as he sat next to Wade on the large couch.

"Here cub, milk and two sugars, just like you like it." Bret said calmly as he pulled Adam into his lap. They were seated in Bret's chair. "Thanks bear. So what's going on?" Adam asked, his brow raised.

"Just been fixing the tea and talking to Wade. You can pull your ESP senses back." Bret said with a laugh. "Why don't I believe you? What are you two up to. I can see it on your face." Adam spoke with a suspicious tone.

"Yeah, I'm with AdAd. You ARE up to something. It's written on your face as well." Randy added his opinion. "We aren't up to anything. I promise." Wade said, keeping his face expressionless.

The subject was dropped and the two couples happily chatted about college life and babies, it was a nice relaxing evening. By the time they went to bed any thought of something going on was long forgotten.

In the morning all four men went over to the 316 Diner for Breakfast. Steve, John and Ruby met them. Randy fussed over Ruby as did Wade, and she relished in the attention her new "Uncles" were giving her.

When Randy, Adam and John took Ruby upstairs for her morning nap, Wade made arrangements for dinner that night. He ordered steak dinners and Steve promised to make it special.

Later that afternoon the Hart's were in the restored pick up truck. They were on their way over to Adam's old home. The blond had promised his mother that they would check on her garden while she was gone.

"Okay Bret, why was Wade so adamant about not coming with us? Randy wanted to come see my old room again. We wanted to look at some of our old pictures." Adam asked his spouse, his arms resting on his baby bump.

"Maybe he wanted some time alone with with Randy, they are in love you know." Bret replied, hoping his spouse would drop the subject.

"I might buy that if they were sexually active, but you know they signed that chastity commitment." Adam said in a wary tone. "Oh my cub, you don't have to be sexually active to want time alone, you should know that. Now I do have a small surprise for you. I'm taking you out on a date tonight. We're going to dinner and a movie, so don't get dirty in the garden." Bret replied, he'd wanted to keep the date a surprise but knew that Adam would go and on about Randy and Wade unless he changed the subject.

It was nearly one in the morning by the time the Hart's got back home. Adam insisted on having a huge banana split after the movie, he swore the twins were craving hot fudge topping. Bret just laughed and took him to the ice cream parlor, he didn't mind Adam indulging once in a great while.

As soon as the Hart's were in their kitchen door Adam was confronted with a diamond ring in his face. It was on the left ring finger of a very happy Randy Orton.

"Look, AdAd! Wade and I are engaged. He asked me after dinner. I said yes! I'm getting married!" Randy was like a happy rabbit jumping in Adam's face.

"RanRan! It's beautiful! I'm so happy for you! Oh so happy! (Adam turned to Bret) I knew you were up to something! You and Wade planned this last evening!" Adam scolded his husband, but it was happily. Bret just looked sheepishly at his spouse.

Bret hugged Randy and shook Wade's hand. They celebrated with a toast of non-alcoholic sparkling wine, but the time the couples retired for some sleep, sunrise was only a couple of hours away.

After a few hours of sleep and a late brunch, the four men loaded up in the Sienna. The Hart's were taking Randy and Wade to meet Grace Anne.

"Oh Bret, look." Adam said softly as they approached the baby's grave. "Oh Adam" Bret could only respond in a whisper.

The Hart's were quietly shocked, there close to the grave, a new stone bench had been set in the ground. Caved into the ledge of the seat were the words, "Our littlest angel, always in our hearts" A plaque on the side of the bench told that the it was placed in loving memory of Grace Anne Hart by her loving Uncles, Chris, Shawn, Hunter, Mark, Kevin, Glen and Dwayne.

"Bear, it's beautiful. We have the most precious friends in the world." Adam said as he clutched his spouse's hand. "Yes we do. I had no idea. We have to thank them. It's...come darling." Bret said as he led his blond to sit on the bench. It was in the perfect place to just sit with Grace Anne and be peaceful.

When Wade and Randy saw, the walked a short distance from the Hart's to give them a quiet moment.

"It's so sad that they had to go through that. But I think it made their bond even stronger. I hope we can have half as much love in our marriage. If we do we'll be very happy." Randy said to his new fiance.

"I know one thing love, if something like that (he nodded towards the grave) ever happens to us, I'll be there for you. I'll never abandon you, or stop loving you for any reason. I love you Randal Keith, and I'm here for the long haul." Wade said softly, Randy wrapped in his strong embrace.

"I love you so much Wade Stuart. I'll never leave you either. You do want children though don't you?" Randy asked his raven haired fiance.

"Of course I do. After school though, like we talked about. I'll have that job at the aquarium, so by then we can afford it." Wade replied, keeping Randy in his arms.

"Good. I'm glad you changed your major, you're a lot happier with the marine biology, leave the coaching to me." Randy laughed softly.

"Yes, I am a lot happier. I wish I'd have done the marine biology from the start. Well, we're on track now, both happy. Come on, they look ready." Wade nodded towards the Hart's.

Randy had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He followed Wade, he laid the flowers on Grace Anne's grave as the others watched. "We love you little angel." the young student said simply. They each said their own silent prayer.

Adam knelt down on the ground, "Watch over your siblings, help them grow and be safe. Your always loved little cublet, but your poppa and I have to move on to love these two, but we'll never forget you, ever." Adam smiled, he palmed the ground. Bret knelt down too, his had over Adam's. Soon Randy and Wade's hands joined them. Peace lived in their hearts.

It was Friday and Adam and Randy were out shopping while Wade and Bret were busy decorating the apartment. Adam had managed to get an impromptu engagement party together. Most of the college gang was available, only Justin and Alberto couldn't come, they were still in Mexico.

The exchange students and out of state ones were mostly staying with Adam's school friends from the Dallas area and the other family members were coming as well. John and Steve were doing the majority of the hot food and Mrs. Wilson did the cake. It was going to be a fun evening.

Randy had picked black and robin's egg blue as his colors. At a local party supply store he and Adam had found the Love Forever and Always shower theme of a black damask pattern with the exact shade of blue Randy wanted as an accent.

The teens had come back to the shop to pick up their order. It was one time Bret's fame had paid off. The shop owner was a huge fan and had rushed the order through the printing department.

They had square dinner plates, square dessert plates, lunch napkins, cocktail napkins, paper table covers, and paper cups. Also Adam picked up white, black and robin's egg blue plastic serving bowls along with black plastic cutlery. Every thing was paper or plastic, but was extremely high quality almost real in weight and texture.

All the napkins had Randy and Wade imprinted on them and there were matching place cards for the guests, more for a keepsake than anything, as it wasn't a formal sit down dinner.

Adam had also picked out diamond shaped "scatters" of the blue and in black and sliver. They were diamond shaped crystals of various sizes to scatter on the refreshment tables for a splash of sparkling color.

Randy picked out sliver glass taper candle holders and blue and black wedding sand, plus a unity vase set for a little ceremony Adam had thought of.

The last things they picked were matching coasters, matching Love Forever and Always mylar balloons in either a heart or square shape. They even found black and blue gum balls to add to the fun, along with matching confetti.

Adam and Randy also picked a a few things to go into a matching gift bag. Everyone would get a bag that included a Love Forever and Always tin with mints, a black damask tea light holder in frosted glass, a robin's egg blue damask tea light holder, chrome heart bottle stopper, hear shaped scented soap, to baroque picture frames one black, one blue and lastly a tea cup and tea light in miniature size made of porcelain.

The final touches included a big matching banner that read CONGRATULATIONS RANDY AND WADE and several yards each of black and robin's egg blue tulle Adam could decorate with.

Adam made Randy leave the cash register area while he paid for everything. It was the Hart's gift to the couple. Even with a discount, Adam was glad for once that he and Bret didn't have to worry too much about money. It was the biggest check the blond had ever written, but he didn't care, Randy was worth it.

Next, after arranging for the party things to be delivered immediately, the teens went to do some grocery shopping. They bought some fresh fruit, deli meats and cheeses, along with soda, tea and more milk. Neither of them was old enough to buy beer so Mark and Glen were bringing it and the Helmsley's were bringing the champagne.

When Adam pulled into the garage, he saw the Hardy brothers working at their grandmother's antique store. They had also been invited to the party. They pitched in and helped carry the groceries up to the apartment. After that the brothers went back to helping their grandmother till time for the party.

"Wow bear, you and Wade are doing great! Really all that's left is getting the food ready." Adam was pleased. The Love Forever and Always black and blue party decorations looked wonderful.

"Thanks cub. I have all the gift bags labeled with the place cards. We just wanted to know where to hang the banner." Bret said with a kiss to Adam's cheek.

The blond and his husband hung the banner just over the couch in the living room, marking the areas, one where the food would be and the other was for sitting and chatting.

Shawn and Hunter were the first to arrive and shortly after that, Hunter, Bret and Wade went over to the diner to help Steve with the food. John followed with Ruby.

Shawn, Adam, Randy and John got her settled in the nursery and the young pregnant blond set up the monitor and gave John one receiver while he took the other. An hour later and the celebration party was well under way.

Phil, Evan, Cody, Ted, Drew, Heath, Kofi, JoMo, Ron and Sheamus were all there as well as all the "family" members. It was a fun mix of people.

"Everyone could we have your attention please?" Wade asked the group. Everyone gathered around a small table. There was a jar of blue sand and a jar of black sand and an empty glass vase between them.

"I want to declare to Randy, in front of all of you, my commitment to him and our relationship. (He turned to Randy) Love, I just want you to know how much I love you." Wade said as he picked up the jar of black sand and poured some in the small empty vase.

"And I love you." Randy poured some of the blue sand on top of the black.

"I promise to cherish and treasure you." Wade added more black sand. "I promise to take care of you with great respect." Randy said as he added blue sand.

"I promise to protect you." Wade spoke softly as the black sand went into the jar.

They continued adding the sand until it filled the vase, making a beautiful pattern of the blue and black sand. A visual reminder of their love and commitment to each other. Everyone cheered them as they capped the vase, then kissed.

Next they cut the cake. Mrs. Wilson had created a black, blue and white vision of beauty. A black damask pattern decorated the blue layer, while blue ones covered the black layer. She made white ribbons around each layer. She had created Randy and Wade in marzipan. The Wade figure had the Randy figure in his arms, they were standing on a pile of college text books, it was perfect.

The cake was sliced and served, it was a delicious black and white marble cake. Adam also cut small squares to go into a paper bag for people to have as a party favor.

Then came the champagne toast with more loving words exchanged between the engaged couple. Adam made his toast with apple juice, but it was just as heart felt.

"To Randy and Wade. I send you my love. Wade take good care of Randy, he deserves it. You have been a good influence on him. Randy is the oldest friend I have, and Wade one of the newest. May you have a wonderful life together. I love you both." the blond said as he toasted the couple.

The party continued with some funny games. One was to to see what couple could put on a tux and full wedding dress the fastest. Everyone cracked up seeing the big tattooed Mark in a wedding dress complete with a veil. John and Steve won the game. The prize was a free pie from Mrs. Wilson's.

Dwayne won the pin the bouquet on the bride game and Bret won the other version, pin the top hat on the groom. Their prizes were free burgers from the diner.

Other games were played and enjoyed, in the end nearly everyone had won a prize. Wade and Randy were given lots of nice gifts to start their new life together.

The couple had talked it over and picked July first for their wedding date. It would give them time to go to England for a honeymoon before the fall semester started.

Heath, Kofi, Phil and Sheamus stayed and helped Randy, Adam and john clean up the kitchen. Bret, Wade, Mark, Kevin and the Helmsley's helped clean up the rest of the mess.

The rest of the week passed too quickly for Adam, he loved spending time with Randy and Wade and Bret became good friends.

Soon Easter was over and their guests were gone. Life went back to normal for the Hart's.

Well, as normal as possible for a couple expecting twins.

**Please Review…**


	65. A Blast From The Past

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

John smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "What ya doin?" Steve asked.

"Writing a grocery list. We need some stuff." John said, Steve smiled and kissed the back of John's neck. "Pick me up some jerky?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Sure." John said, he turned around in Steve's arms and he jumped up onto the counter and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and his legs around Steve's waist.

Steve smirked and held John by his hips. "Something you want?" Steve asked, John nodded.

he reached down to Steve's belt and started unbuckling it, he had it undone and Steve's button's popped when they heard Ruby crying on the monitors. They both groaned, their daughter had the worst timing ever.

"I have to go and open the diner." Steve said, John nodded and kissed him and jumped off of the counter and headed into the nursery.

He went over to the crib and smiled down at his daughter, he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek and laid her down on the changing table.

"You're the sweetest." John said, Ruby just gurgled up at him, John smiled down at her and he picked her up and took her into the bathroom, he gave her a nice warm bath which she loved, she was definitely a water baby.

Once she was washed, John dried her off and took her back into the nursery and he laid her down on the change table and put a diaper on her and got her dressed.

He dressed her in her Black Shirred Leggings, her Gray Tiered Metallic Sweater Dress and her Silver Patent Leather Mary Janes and he put on her Grey Wool Knitted Headband in her hair.

Once she was done John went and took her into the kitchen and made her up a bottle and fed her. Once she was done John burped her and placed her down in her swing.

Once she was settled John grabbed some clothes and got dressed quickly.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Stone Cold Straight Jeans, Rock and Republic Raw V-Neck Tee and his K-Swiss Clean Laguna Athletic Shoes.

Once he was dressed John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and packed up Ruby's diaper bag and he grabbed her Shopping Cart Cover. Once he had everything John grabbed his stuff and he picked up Ruby and they headed down to his car.

He smiled and strapped her in. "Good girl Ruby!" he said, Ruby just sucked on her pacifier. John smiled and got into the front seat and drove to the grocery store.

He got there and he got out, he grabbed a cart and he put the cover on and he put Ruby into it.

He grabbed the diaper bag and they headed into the store. He walked around and picked up a few things he needed.

He grabbed everything he needed and he paid for the items, he headed over to the baby store that was right next door, Ruby was getting a bit big for her clothes so he needed to start getting new things for her, he would put her old clothes away though, he figured if Adam and Bret had a girl they could use the clothes for her.

He found some new shoes and some bodysuits for Ruby and he headed out to the car. He packed the groceries in to the boot. As he was doing it he heard someone calling his name, John turned around and he froze.

Coming towards him calling his name was his mother. John sighed this could not be happening right now, he was finally safe and happy, he was married and he had Ruby. He didn't need this drama.

Michelle Cena walked over to John and smiled. John looked at her, she looked so different, she looked much better now, she didn't look like she was smoking anymore. "Johnny." She said, John just stood there. "What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I moved here," she said, John sighed. "You and dad?" John asked, Michelle shook her head. "No just me." she said, she looked at Ruby when she started whining. John picked up his daughter.

"Who is this?" Michelle asked. "My daughter." John said Michelle smiled and reached out to touch Ruby but John shook his head and he moved away.

"John please" she said, "I can't do this with you. You threw me out on my ass. So I don't have ANYTHING to say to you. Just leave me and my family alone." John said, Michelle sighed, John took Ruby and strapped her into the car.

"You threw me and my daughter away. I don't have anything to say to you and I don't want anything to do with you." John said, he got into the front seat and he started the car up and drove away.

He couldn't believe his mother was back, he couldn't handle this. He got home and he unpacked the groceries and went inside.

He put Ruby down for a nap and he grabbed the baby monitor and he headed down to the diner, he saw Steve in his office and he went in there and he sat down in his lap and cried into Steve's shoulder.

"What's wrong? Is Ruby OK?" Steve asked, John nodded. "My….My mom" John said Steve frowned.

"What happened?" Steve asked. "I saw her at the supermarket. She came over to me. She's living closer to us now. I just can't handle this right now Steve, I can't. I don't want to." John said Steve smiled and rubbed John's back. "It'll all be OK. I promise you Johnny. I promise everything will be OK." Steve said.

"I won't let her hurt you or Ruby. I guarantee it." Steve said, John smiled and hugged Steve.

He was scared, he didn't know what his mom was doing here, he just wanted her to leave him and his family alone, he was finally happy he didn't want anything to ruin that.

**Please Review…**


	66. Poker, Family And Fun

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Bret was happy. They were having their first Friday night poker game since before Christmas. First it was because they were in mourning, then because of the book tour, then Easter, but now the entire gang was free, even Chris. Bret was looking forward to it.

"Are John and Ruby coming?" Bret asked as he helped Adam make the piles of sandwiches. "Yes, at least for a while. He'll probably take Ruby home when she gets tired." Adam explained with a hard slice of a purple onion.

"Cub? Something wrong?" Bret asked his blond, he thought Adam seemed kind of moody. Adam sighed, sometimes Bret was too perceptive. "Not really. I'm really glad you're finally having your poker game, I really am, but um...oh...never mind." Adam said with another firm movement of the knife.

Bret stopped what he was doing, he took the knife from Adam's hand and pulled the pregnant blond into his arms, "talk to me" Bret whispered softly. Adam sighed again, "You...I..." Adam couldn't say what he wanted, so he showed him. The blond crushed his lips against his husband's. His sex hormones had been on over drive since he got up that morning.

When the kiss finally broke, Bret smirked, "Oh I see. I'll tell you what, after the poker game, I'll fuck you till you can't walk straight." the older man growled, his rough talk was rare outside the bedroom.

Adam returned the smirk, "Clean them out fast my bear, your slutty boy wants you...hard...and...deep." The blond growled back, kissing Bret between the last four words, he rubbed their groins together. Bret laughed deeply, "I will boy, oh I will. They and you will never know what hit you."

The couple finished making the sandwiches and Bret took them to the living room, where he had the usual poker area set up. Adam licked his lips as he watched Bret's backside leaving the kitchen. The writer felt the green eyes watching him, he gave a little wiggle to his walk to tease his young blond. Adam groaned in appreciation.

The pregnant man poured chips, nuts and other snacks into the four card suit shaped plastic bowls, he took them into the living room and set them on the bar next to the sandwiches. Bret was taking the cash box out of the safe, when he heard a knock on the kitchen door.

The writer went to answer the door, Shawn and Hunter were let into the house with hugs and kisses from Adam who came into the room. Shawn had a strange smile on his face, but before Adam could question him, Steve, John and Ruby arrived. Mark, Kevin, Dwayne and Glen were next, then Chris arrived with the beer and cigars.

The poker players settled in to watch Shawn do the cash box as each player their cash for chips. They hadn't played in a while so everyone was buying more chips than usual, it was going to be a big game.

Adam and John took Ruby up to the nursery. They spread a blanket on the floor with some toys.

"So how are you and the twins doing?" John asked his blond friend. "We're doing fine. My hormones are a little over active, but you know how that is." Adam said with a laugh.

"Yeah I do. Shawn sure had a strange look on his face, did he say anything?" John asked as he tickled Ruby's tummy, making her giggle. "No, I didn't get a chance to ask him. We'll find out I guess. How are things with you and Steve?" Adam asked as he got more comfortable in the rocking chair.

"Oh Addy, he's so wonderful and you would never know Ruby wasn't his real daughter. They adore each other." John said with warm smile.

"You and Steve ever talk about having more kids?" Neither of you seem like a single child person." Adam queried his fried nosily. "Yeah, I'm off the pill. What was it you always said, God and nature? If it happens it happens." John said honestly.

"That's the best way to be. Let's put Ruby down and check on the game." Adam suggested. They settled Ruby into the crib and Adam focused and set the monitor, each one took a receiver and went down to see what their men were up too.

This time John made sure they had food an drinks while Adam stayed clear of the cigar smoke. Bret has bought a "smoke eating" ashtray and it was doing it's job quite well.

They played a few more hands. Steve and Bret along with Chris were battling out a strong last hand. Bret won the final fight and and claimed the thousand dollar pot.

After that, they took a break to eat, use the bathroom and stretch their legs. Adam and John were busy in the kitchen making a bottle for Ruby. She wasn't hungry yet, but probably soon would be. Adam was fixing a goodie basket to take up to the bedroom, where he and John would watch a movie later.

Hunter called everyone back into the living room. "Hey guys, come sit down a minute, Shawn and I have something to tell you." the big blond said with happy smile.

All the others settled down, John and Adam were sitting on their husband's laps. Hunter stood in the middle of the group with his arm around Shawn's lithe waist.

"Shawnnie and I have an announcement. In about a month we will be the proud parents of Michelle Marie. She's eight years old and is from the orphanage. We're just waiting for the final paper work, then she will be ours forever." Hunter said proudly and Shawn kept smiling his silly grin.

It took a bit for the news to sink in, then suddenly everyone got up and started hugging and congratulating the Helmsley's. Shawn pulled out a picture of their future daughter.

"Oh Shawn, she's beautiful! Look at the long, long blond hair. She even looks like a Helmsley." Adam said to his older friend. "Yes she does but that wasn't on purpose. When we went to the orphanage she was the first one to bond with us. I was like a magnet, she is so sweet. I can't wait for you to meet her." Shawn said to Adam, the older man had tears in his eyes, like a long, lost dream was finally coming true.

"That's amazing. Have you been trying to adopt for a while? You sure kept it secret." Adam responded, as he passed the picture to John.

"For the past year. It's been a long, hard process, even for us. Money and our name didn't really mean anything. We've been through inspections, surprise visits, our medical history, even our personal history. You have more pride and dignity with your feet in the stirrups and your legs spread open in Stephanie McMahon's office." Shawn joked wryly.

"I had no idea it was like that, but when she is yours, it will have all be worth it, you'll see. Kind of like comparing it to carrying a baby. I'm so happy for you. You're going to make wonderful parents." John added his thoughts.

"Yes it will. We already love her like our own and she loves us. I'm poppa and Shawn is daddy. Poor little thing can't understand why we can't take her home yet, both she and Shawn just cling to each other when it's time to say goodbye. This month can't go fast enough." Hunter said with a mixture of happy and sadness.

"It must be hard to leave her. Well it won't be long and she'll be yours. Can I ask why she is there?" Bret asked the larger blond.

"Her family was killed in a private jet crash about six years ago. She was with her grandmother at home when it happened. The grandmother passed two days later from a shock related heart attack. It was all the family she had. It was awful." Shawn explained, he and the others had joined Hunter and Bret.

"Poor little thing. Well we can't wait to spoil her. She will have new cousins to play with. Doe she know about all the Uncles she will have?" Adam asked the couple.

"Yes she does. I made a photo album for her so she won't get so lonely between visits. I included all of you and Ruby. I labeled each picture so she knows all your faces. She thinks she's quite lucky. She calls Ruby her baby tender love after a doll we bought her. Shawn said to the group of men.

"That was a good idea, but I hope Kevin and I don't scare her, after all we aren't short and cute." the tattooed man said dryly. "No, she knows how tall you are. (Shawn laughed) I told her Kevin was so tall that if she sat on his shoulders she could pick the stars from the sky." the copper blond explained with shining eyes.

"Well, we'll have to give that a try." Kevin laughed. "I'll probably scare her with my tats though." Mark said worriedly. "Nope, she wants to draw more pictures on Uncle Marky." Hunter explained with a laugh to his friend.

The men laughed and asked more questions. Then it was time to get back to the game. John had gone up to feed and change his daughter while Adam got the movie ready.

"What are we watching?" John asked as he joined his friend on the huge bed. "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I wanted to start with the first one again, do you mind?" We can watch something else if you'd rather." Adam offered to his friend.

"No that's fine. I loved the books and the movies. I haven't seen the first one in ages." John explained happily.

The two teens settled in cozily and munched their sandwiches as they watched the movie, keeping one ear tuned to the nursery across the hall.

"So how is Adam doing?" Shawn asked the writer. "He's doing really well this time. Normal morning sickness and no cramps, at least so far. His um...hormones are a little over active..." Bret said with sly smile.

"Oh ho. I guess some dog is going to get some later!" Kevin teased his curly haired friend. "Damn straight he is." Bret replied, loving having his friends around to joke with. "Bret Hart! Adam would die if he heard you!" Shawn chastised his client teasingly.

"That's okay my little copperhead, cause you're going to get some later yourself." Hunter teased and Shawn blushed deeply. The rest of the men around the table made teasing sounds. Shawn just stuck his tongue out at them. "Maybe you _WERE_going to get some, but not any more, you big lout!" Shawn said matter of factly and the men then started ragging on Hunter.

"Guess that will teach you! Chris teased. "Speaking of getting some, have you found a boyfriend yet?" Bret asked the musician. "Oh, he's been seen around town with a certain platinum haired doctor, who just happened to be one of your doctor's Bret." Dwayne ratted out his tawny haired friend.

"Oh that Doctor Ziggler? He was good looking and a very good healer. Well, well congratulations Chris." Bret said honestly.

After another hour and John came down with Ruby in his arms, "I'm taking her home now before she gets to settled for the night. Can you walk us home?" John asked his husband.

"I'm done for the night anyway. I'm wiped out. Have fun guys. Thanks for the game." Steve said to the table. Ruby was hugged and kissed by her Uncles and the Austin's went home.

The others still wanted to play, so the game went on for another hour. Adam never came back down, Bret assumed he'd fallen asleep.

Chris stayed and helped clean up. It only took them thirty minutes to get the house back in order and the kitchen cleaned, as usual there weren't any sandwiches left. The two said good night and Bret locked up, then went to find his blond.

Bret found his blond, but he wasn't sleeping. He was in bed, stark naked, stroking his cock, but what shocked the elder Hart more than anything was the hot pink vibe Adam was sliding in and out of his little pucker, as he stretched himself open.

Adam's long blond hair was spread across the pillows, his eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth raked over his bottom lip. His belly was rounded by the twins and he'd worked up a light sheen of sweat. His muscles flexed and relaxed as he worked his cock and the vibe. Soft mewls of pleasure escaped from his mouth.

"You really are a dirty boy aren't you?" Bret husked low, his own desire growing in his groin. The green eyes flew open, but instead of their usual clear green color they were deep emerald, showing his sexual wantonness.

"Any objections?" Adam gasped out as he struck his prostate with the vibe. "None at all, please do continue. Keep showing me just how dirty you can be." Bret growled as his clothes went flying, his own cock was steel hard against his belly, fluid profusely leaking from the narrow slit.

The writer settled in between Adam's spread legs. The blonds knees were pulled up and spread wide. The writer placed his hands on Adam's knees and slid them down the smooth, soft skin of his blond.

The feel of his husband's strong but gentle hands on his tender flesh made Adam whimper and his hips bucked when Bret's hands brushed against his as he worked his cock and the vibe.

"Would you rather keep up with that hard, plastic vibe or do you want my hot, long, thick, cock plowing into you? Hum?" Bret asked as he ran his lips over the skin of Adam's thighs.

Adam's eyes met his husband's, "You, I want you, my mighty bear. Please" Adam replied with a wanton whimper. "What my cub wants, my cub gets. Your so beautiful like that, all hot with desire." Bret husked as he bent forward and kissed Adam's growing belly.

The elder man batted Adam's hands away. He slowly removed the vibe and laid it to the side as Adam was stretched, Bret started pressing his hard shaft into his husbands hot, tight heat.

"Still so fucking tight and so hot, feels so good baby boy." Bret growled low as he pushed his hips towards Adam's pelvis. "Fill me up so full bear, so big." the blond replied hotly. The writer pushed himself in until he bottomed out, his balls pressed against Adam's ass. The blond thrust his hips trying to get Bret to move.

"Want something cub?" Bret asked with a smirk. "Please bear, move please" Adam whimpered. Bret barely pulled out then went back in, so slowly. It was the barest hint of movement. The older man made sure to just miss his blonds prostate.

Adam mewled and arched his back as Bret moved, he whined when the writer barley moved. Bret smirked with a growl, he loved teasing Adam. He shifted his hips a bit, making his cock brush against Adam's bundle of nerves, sending shivers down the blond's spine.

The writer watched as with that one subtle movement against Adam's prostate, the blond nearly came undone. His green eyes rolled, his breath hitched, his teeth raked over his bottom lip. And the sound Adam made, oh the sound, like a wanton, needy whore. Bret had to hear it again, he repeated the action with his hips. Adam made the slut filled, wanton noise again, it drove the older man insane with desire, but he was going to go slow, oh yes, tonight his boy was in for a slow, burning torture.

"Such a slut. Do you hear yourself boy? Moaning like a cheap whore in heat? Want more?" Bret asked in a lust filled voice. "You make me a whore, your whore, only yours." Adam cried out with a buck of his hips. He tried to reach for his cock to stroke it, but his bear knocked the teens hand away.

Once again, Bret pulled out a little, then thrust back into the tight heat, and this time he struck Adam's prostate dead center.

"Bear please! Please!" Adam wailed, he tried to thrust his hips, but Bret held them down. "Beg for it, tell your bear what you want." Bret said in a commanding tone, sometimes he loved making Adam burning hot with need.

"Just take me bear, please! Please!" Adam begged again. "Take you where cub? Where do you want to go?" Bret teased his spouse. Adam was so hot and worked up sexually and Bret just wanted to tease him? Adam nearly howled in frustration.

"Bear! Stop please! Don't tease me!" Adam again tried to buck his hips. His patience was growing thin, he was so worked up. "Tell me, just tell me what you want." Bret husked with a thrust of his hips, as he hit the bundle of nerves again.

Adam let his mind go, "Fuck me bear please just fucking fuck me!" The blond spoke the magic words. "Why didn't you just say so. That's all I needed to hear." Bret whispered in Adam's ear.

The curly haired man pulled out till just the tip of his cock remained in the puckered hole. He then thrust back in, hitting his blonds nerve bundle directly and before Adam could even think about it, Bret was out and in again.

Adam moaned in absolute pleasure as Bret set a steady pace of sliding in and out of his husband's young, hot, tight body. Bret's mouth feasted on Adam's neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh, his hands, palmed over Adam's nipples working them into hard nubs.

Adam arched and writhed under his older husband's body, his head tossed from side to side. His hands were raking up and down Bret's smooth back, down his spine, then over the rounded globes of his curly haired spouses ass. He could feel the strong muscles working as Bret pumped in and out of his blond.

The pace the writer set was steady, each thrust of his hips was on target and when he added a circle movement, Adam whined and whimpered all the more. "Feel good boy? You sound so slutty, it must be good." Bret asked with a nip to Adam's ear lobe caused the blond to whimper again.

"More bear, feels so good, want more, make me your slut." Adam mewled, as his legs locked around his husband's hips, his heels dug into the flexing muscles of Bret's ass.

"Yes my precious boy, cling to me, hold on to me, your bear will make you feel even better." Bret husked as he took Adam's hard, leaking cock in his hand. He pumped the shaft in rhythm with the movements of his hips.

Adam was so high in the sexual heavens he could only see brilliant colors, like Bret's brown eyes, his bronzed, sweaty skin, the pink lips as they wrapped around one of his nipples.

Bret was just as high, his lust for his blond sending him soaring. Adam was flushed and hot breath passed over his lips. His whimpers and mewls added to the other sounds filling the room.

The slick sound of Bret's shaft sliding in and out of the tight heat. The noise their sweat soaked bodies made as the couple moved together. Moans and whimpers joined the wet, slick sounds.

"So close bear, please...harder...more give me more" Adam begged. His hormones, along with his husband's charms had the blond so worked up he felt like he was floating.

"Just fly baby boy, fly for your bear." the elder man husked out, he rolled his hips with a grunt, his cock smashed into the tight bundle of nerves.

"Holy hell! Fuck me Bret, just fuck me!" Adam's body arched off the bed. Bret growled again and bit down gently on Adam's shoulder, then sucked the flesh, making a dark mark on the tender flesh.

"Mine, your all mine." Bret howled his words as Adam returned the favor, leaving his own mark on the writer's neck.

The elder husband drove the younger one even further into sexual oblivion, just as Adam was about to cum, Bret squeezed the base of the blonds shaft halting the coming eruption.

Adam wailed in protest, "Please bear, need to cum please. Let me cum for you, please!" the worked up blond begged.

"Who are you?" Bret asked his spouse with a direct stab of his shaft to Adam's already over sensitive prostate. "Yours Bret, yours. Your little slut, your toy, your whore. Yours just yours." Adam answered as he arched up off the bed.

Bret placed his hands on the pillows, the blond head between them, he pressed against Adam, rubbing his husband's cock with his torso as he picked up his pace. He slammed in and out of the blonds love channel.

Adam screamed Bret's name as his cock erupted like an exploding firework. His muscles clenched hard, nearly breaking Bret's cock, at least it felt like it.

The writer cried out his husband's precious name, as he filled his spouse so full it ran down Adam's thigh like thick rain, their lower bodies covered with the teens warm seed. The smell of their sex replaced the noises that had once filled the air.

All the couple could do was try to remember how to breathe. Bret was still buried in his spouse, his arm shakily supporting him, he didn't want to fall on top of Adam and possibly hurt their baby cubs.

"My god" was all Adam could manage to say. "Yes, I am." Bret husked as he panted. Adam whimpered as his spouse pulled out with a slick, soft pop. The writer fell over onto his back, pulling Adam into his arms.

The lithe, well sexed blond was still emitting the occasional tremble from cumming so hard. Bret stroked his blond hair as Adam's head rested on his chest.

"I think that was our best sex yet." Bret said in a bit of a bragging tone. "I think so too, although the make up sex in California was close. You're getting too much ego my bear." Adam teased as he curled tighter against his spouse.

Bret laughed softly, "No my cub truthfully, it's you that makes me...no us, so good together. You're so damn sexy. I can't help but be good." Bret said with a kiss to Adam's forehead.

"You're the sexy one. I'm the luckiest spouse in the world, all this handsomeness and it's mine." Adam said as he wrapped his arms around Bret's trim waist and a kiss to his chest.

They didn't care that they were stick with sweat and cum. Bret inhaled deeply, "God we smell good. I'll miss this when the twins are here, but for them, I'll give it up." Bret said with a yawn.

Adam inhaled as well, "Mmm we do smell good. Wonder if we could bottle it...Essence of Hart. Make millions as aphrodisiac sellers." Adam said with a bit of a laugh.

"Essence of Hart, that's clever. Speaking clever, have you thought about picking up the pen again? You could write in the afternoons while you're resting. I'd like to do more drawing." Bret said as he pulled the covers up over their naked bodies. He rubbed Adam's growing belly gently.

"I have actually. I'd like to write more. Shawn did say it was good so far. It would make rest time more bearable and with the dragon, it could inspire your middle ages stories." Adam said as he snuggled down deeper in the covers. He smiled as Bret's hand stayed on his pregnant belly.

"Good. We'll start tomorrow if you want. Well I do admit, the dragon did inspire me. Maybe I'll write the fantasy under a pen name." Bret said thoughtfully. The writer then chuckled softly.

Light snores were coming from his beautiful blond, Adam had fallen asleep. The elder Hart gently rubbed Adam's belly.

"Goodnight my darling children. Your daddy and father love you very much. Stay safe and healthy. We'll love you and spoil you. Your Uncles can't wait to meet you. I love you my darling husband. You are life and breath to me. You'll never want for anything, ever. You are the greatest treasure. Oh god how I love you Adam Hart." Bret said softly as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Bret never saw the tears that were drying on Adam's cheeks, the blond had heard every loving word his husband had just said. The writer also never saw the words Adam's lips formed in silent reply, "I love you so much Bret Hart, so very much."

**Please Review…**


	67. Mother And Son

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**DAYS LATER**

John smiled as he woke up to Ruby's cries, he loved hearing her, just making sure she was OK. John got up and out of bed and headed to his daughter's room.

He walked in and went over to the crib and picked her up, he smiled and rocked her calming her down. He took her into the kitchen and he made her a bottle for her morning feeding.

Once he had the bottle done he sat down on the couch and switched on the morning news and he fed Ruby.

Once she was fed and burped John went and put her in the tub. He gave her a bath and got her ready for the day. He dressed her in her Pink Solid Cable-Knit Sweater Leggings, her Black and Gray Stripe & Bow Knit Tunic and her Pink and White Pouf Slipper Socks.

Once she was dressed John took her to the lounge and set her down in her bouncer and turned the vibration and sounds on. While she was settled John went and had a quick shower and got ready for the day.

He dressed in his Levi's 501 Relaxed-Fit Straight-Leg Jeans, his Levi's Micks Classic Logo Tee, his Black Axist Button-Front Cardigan and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes.

Once he was dressed he went around and cleaned up the place, he made himself a nice little breakfast and he sat down and relaxed and played around with his daughter. He figured he would go down to the diner and spend some time with Steve in a while.

**MEANWHILE**

Steve sighed as the morning rush finished. He wiped down the counters and he made himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "Excuse me" someone said, Steve looked and saw a woman in her late 30's.

"Yes?" Steve asked. "Are you Steve Austin?" she asked. "Yes I am." Steve said, he wondered who this woman was. "Good, you know my son." She said. "Who is your son?" Steve asked. "John Cena." He said, Steve's eyes went wide, "Oh" he said. "Can we talk?" Michelle asked.

"Uh I guess so" Steve said and they headed over to a table and they sat down. "What can I do for you?" Steve asked, Michelle sighed, "I was hoping you could help me reach out to John. I want to talk to him. I need to do this." Michelle said, Steve sighed.

"I understand that you want to mend things with John I do. But I can't help you. You hurt John so much when you kicked him out. You broke his heart. I just can't let you near him or our daughter." Steve said, Michelle sighed.

"John" Michelle said seeing John walking downstairs with Ruby in his arms, John frowned seeing his mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" John asked, "I came to see you to talk to you." Michelle said, Steve looked at John. "You don't have to." Steve said. John sighed.

"It's fine, can you just take Ruby?" John asked, Steve smiled and nodded. "Sure, I will be right over here" Steve said indicating to the front counter, John smiled at him and sat down at the table across from his mother.

"Hi John can I get you anything?" AJ asked coming over to waitress. John smiled. "I'll have a tea thanks AJ." John said. "Ma'am?" AJ asked Michelle.

"Coffee please, black." She said. AJ smiled and skipped off. "So why are you here?" John asked. "I thought we needed to talk to get things out in the open about what happened to our relationship." Michelle said.

"I know what happened, you kicked me out when I was pregnant." John said, Michelle sighed. AJ came over and placed their drinks in front of them and left them be. "Let me talk please John?" Michelle asked, John nodded.

"Sure." John said. "Me and your dad were screwed up back then, we were fighting all the time, we had stress with paying the bills and everything else we knew we couldn't handle you being pregnant. When you came home and told us that day right before you arrived me and your dad had been in one of our biggest arguments, I had found out he had been having an affair with my best friend. I was mad, he was guilty and mad at me and then you came home and dropped a bombshell it was just too much for us to handle." She said.

"I admit we did the wrong thing, we kicked you out when we should have supported you. We are your parent's and no parent should ever kick their child out of their home, no matter what they did." She said.

"I am so sorry John. I love you and I have regretted kicking you out since you left. I love you and I was a horrible mother to you, you deserved so much more than I could give you." She said, John sighed.

"Where's dad?" John asked. "He's gone. He moved to San Antonio to be with his new girlfriend, we are officially divorced." Michelle said.

"I have my own little apartment a few blocks from here. I am doing good. I have a receptionist job at a small accounting firm not far from here, I make good money. I am also going to my AA meetings." Michelle said, John smiled he was glad she was doing good.

"Are you seeing anyone?" John asked. "Yes, a little I am seeing a man named Shane. He's a great guy but we're taking it slow he has two boys, 13 and 10, Declan and Kenyon." She said, John smiled.

"I'm glad you're doing well." John said Michelle smiled. "How did you find me?" John asked. "Shane helped, he got a private investigator to help find you. I am sorry I dropped in but I needed to apologise, I Miss my son." Michelle said, John smiled he missed his mom as well.

He looked over at Steve. "Would you like to meet our daughter?" John asked, Michelle beamed brightly. "Definitely." She said, John smiled and got up and he went over to Steve and took Ruby into his arms.

"It's OK." John told Steve, Steve smiled, he trusted John's judgment, and he couldn't keep him from doing this, this was his mother.

John held Ruby and took her over to his mom. He smiled and handed Ruby over. "This is Ruby Leigh Austin." John said, Michelle smiled and looked down at her. "She's amazing." She said, John smiled.

"Yes she is." John said. "Is Brock involved?" Michelle asked, she never really liked Brock, yes she was happy John was happy at the time but there was an underlying unnerving feeling she got when he was around.

"No, he's not. He's done some horrible things to me and my friends, he's wanted on an arrest warrant." John said Michelle nodded. "I am glad you found Steve, Brock isn't right for you and it's obvious Steve makes you and Ruby both very happy." Michelle said, John smiled over at Steve and nodded.

"Yes, he's the best thing. If you hadn't kicked me out I would have never met him and I am somewhat thankful to you for doing that." John said Michelle nodded.

"I'd like to keep in touch with you mom. I think we should hang out some more. I want to try and get our relationship back on track." John said Michelle smiled.

"I'd love that baby." Michelle said John smiled and handed her his phone number and Michelle did the same to John. John also handed her a picture of him and Ruby.

She smiled and hugged her son and kissed her granddaughter and left, John watched her leave holding Ruby. Steve went over to him.

"Everything OK?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think I have my mommy back." John said, Steve smiled, he was so glad John and his mom were trying to rebuild a relationship. As long as John was happy Steve was happy.

**Please Review…**


	68. Picnic In The Park

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

A three months pregnant Adam Hart was stirring the chicken noodle soup he'd made from scratch. He'd made it richer and thicker than canned soup. He then checked the biscuits that he had made to go with it. It wasn't for the Hart's though, it was for John who had a severe cold.

"That smells really good cub. Sure I can't have one little bowl?" Bret asked an over dramatic pout, his glasses half way down his nose. He'd left his computer long enough to get a cup of coffee.

"Wellllll, maybe you could pay me for a bowl, pay well enough and I'll toss in a biscuit." Adam said with a very wicked grin.

The pregnant blond was swept into his husband's strong, muscular arms. Bret took possession of his cub's mouth, their tongues danced together. Soft moans escaped the teens mouth as Bret twined his fingers in Adam's blond silken tresses, pulling him in closer. When they broke apart, Adam was in a daze.

"What did...you...want?" the blond asked the writer. Bret laughed, "A bowl of soup and a biscuit" the curly haired man reminded his spouse. "Oh...yeah..of course." Adam's head was still fuzzy from the kiss.

"You're so easy. But seriously is there enough for me to have a couple of bowls?" Bret asked hopefully. "Of course there is and me too. Steve has to be in the diner later. I'm going to steal Ruby, John can't be around her and Steve can't take her down to the diner. Do you mind?" Adam asked as he filled a bowl for his spouse.

"Certainly not. Hey let's take her for a picnic in the park, it's a beautiful day. Pour that into a soup thermos and go get Ruby. I'll make some sandwiches and iced tea. Be sure to get a can of her formula and some baby food. I'll get the pram out." Bet was excited as he started getting things together to make an impromptu picnic.

Adam laughed at his spouses excitement, "Well, I need you to carry the soup pot please. I'll wrap the biscuits and we'll go over." Adam said as he put the hot bread in a basket with a cloth wrapper.

"Don't wake him, Steve. Just keep the soup on low, it will be fine. We want to take Ruby for the rest of the day." Bret told his best friend. Adam was already getting Ruby's things together.

"I appreciate that very much. I was wondering how to watch over her, John and the diner. Half of my workers are out sick." Steve said to the writer.

"Need me to work in the diner? Bret can manage Ruby." Adam offered his old boss. "And have John be a widower? Cause _THAT_one would kill me if I said yes." Steve said with a nod towards Bret. "Steve, you have gotten smart in your old age." Bret said with a smile as he grabbed some jars of baby food from the counter.

The three men turned as a loud sneeze came from the other end of the room. "Bless you" was said by Steve, Adam, and Bret at the same time.

"John, go back to bed please, you need the rest. Adam brought you some soup and they are taking Ruby for the rest of the day." Steve explained as he led John back to their bedroom.

"Thanks guys. Just take care of our baby, keep her as long as you want." John said in a miserable cold voice.

"Wow you must be sick, giving us free rein with Ruby. We'll just keep her over night then. You both could use the rest. I'll put the light in the window so you know she's okay." Adam said to his friend with a smile. The Hart's nursery window faced one of the Austin's bedroom windows. They often communicated that way.

Steve put John back to bed, then he joined Adam in the nursery. "You be good for your Uncles, dad and daddy love you very much." Steve kissed his daughter and handed her over to his former fry cook.

"Don't worry about her Steve. We're going to take her to the park, such a nice day. Take care of Johnny. The soup will cure him, my ma's special recipe." Adam said as he adjusted his goddaughter on his hip.

The Hart's and Steve finished packing things up for Ruby. Steve was extremely grateful to his friends. He kissed daughter again and showed them out. He checked on a sleeping john, then went down to the 316.

"I'll take her bag up, be right back." Bret said taking Ruby's things upstairs. While Bret was doing that, Adam put his goddaughter in the high chair they had recently bought from the Hardy brothers.

The high chair was a wooden Art Deco masterpiece. Adam had remade the cushion, but the other than that it was all original. Jeff had found it in a crawl space in an attic. They had it professionally cleaned, but that was all the work it really needed.

The brothers had also found another crib for the Hart's. It was in bad shape, so it was in the process of being restored. It would match the other one perfectly when it was finished.

Adam talked to Ruby while he packed Bret's back pack with their lunch, a blanket and a few toys for Ruby. He told her all the things they would see at the park, like birdies, butterflies and pretty flowers.

"FUCKING HELL!" Bret yelled as he fell on the stairs. He landed in a heap in the kitchen. Ruby even turned and stared at her Uncle.

"Bear! Bear! Are you alright?" Adam dashed to his husband, who had gotten up and was dusting himself off. "I'm fine baby. I just got my feet tangled with the diaper bag." Bret stated, putting himself back together.

"Are you sure you're alright? You normally have the steadiest feet. Was it your knee? Did you get dizzy? " Adam as worried as he checked Bret for damage. "No I truly tangled up with the diaper bag. I was carrying it by the strap, I don't know how, but my foot caught. My knee is fine and heavens no, I wasn't dizzy, just not paying attention." Bret just wanted to forget it and go to the park.

Adam did notice, as Bret held the diaper bag by the strap, that it hit his ankle, so he could see how Bret's foot could catch. As long as his bear was okay, he was willing to forget it. He did advise Bret to hang the long strap over his shoulder. The writer rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Ruby started laughing, she thought it was funny. "Oh you wicked little monkey. Laughing at your poor Uncle." Bret teased the baby girl, he tousled her soft hair gently. Adam just shook his head.

They were soon ready to go to the park. They often used the pram with Ruby, so it was now stored under the stairs leading up to the Hart's kitchen door. Bret, Steve and the Hardy brothers spent a Saturday morning enclosing the area under the stairs. They had made the perfect storage area for the antique pram. It was clean and weather tight and a lot easier than carrying it up and down the stairs.

A very happy Ruby and her Uncles were soon on their way to the little park, up the street. The baby was sitting up, watching the world go by. She was chewing on the ear of a stuffed pink bunny the Hart's had given her at Easter, she was just precious.

"She's so sweet. I really hope one of the cubs is a girl. I want to make her some pretty clothes, put ribbons in her hair. But, I still don't want to know the sexes do you?" Adam asked as they strolled down the street.

"No, I want to be surprised. I wouldn't mind one of each. You do realize we have to come up with four names, two girls and two boys just in case." Bret said thoughtfully.

"Actually we need eight names, you forgot to count middle names. I still can't believe we're having twins. Bret, I'm...scared. Not of giving birth, although that _is_scary, but of trying to raise two at once. I mean, look at how it takes both of us to look after Ruby and she isn't even ours." Adam spoke in a worried tone.

Bret stopped walking, he pulled his husband into his arms. "Truth? I'm a bit scared myself. It's double everything, diapers, teething, education. But then it's also twice the love, twice the laughter. They will always have a playmate. We'll manage it my darling. I'll be with you every step, every tear, every laugh. We'll be just fine, I promise." Bret sealed his words with a soft kiss.

They were pulled from their moment by a shriek of laughter from the antique French pram. Ruby was laughing at the butterfly that had landed on the pink rabbit. Bret and Adam smiled, they knew somehow it would be alright. They kept walking to the park.

The park was fairly empty, a few people were having their lunch breaks. The Hart's went to their favorite corner with the two huge oak trees. The couple spread the blanket out and put Ruby in the middle with a few toys. She was quite content and happy.

Adam fed Ruby while Bret got their lunch ready, "Wow, she loves mashed bananas. Guess she really is a little monkey." Adam said with a smile, as Ruby happily ate her lunch. Bret laughed and put out sandwiches made with Adam's biscuits.

The blond washed his hands at the drinking fountain after changing the baby's diaper. He then settled on the blanket.

"This soup is delicious cub. I'm glad your mom taught you how to cook." Bret said with a bite of soup. "I'm glad you like it. Well at least we won't starve, is that all I am? A good cook?" Adam hormones took a sudden dip.

Bret was a little taken a back, "No cub, you are an excellent chef, but that's not all you are. You are a great home keeper, but you're smart, funny, dead sexy, you're just wonderful." Bret picked his words carefully, wary of his spouse's hormones.

Adam sighed, "Sorry Bear, my hormones I guess. Sometimes I feel...useless. I don't bring in any income and now with twins coming...I just ...worry." the blond said as he bounced the pink rabbit in front of Ruby, making her laugh.

"Baby cub, you know money isn't a worry for us. You are doing something. You're writing the book, almost finished actually. When the twins come, you can work downstairs in the store if you want, but I tell you, the hardest job in the world is being a home keeper. No, your rewards aren't financial, but pride. Pride in our home, our store, pride in knowing you feed us well, and most important providing a warm and loving shelter for our children. You are the foundation on which our home stands, without you my walls of support have nothing to cling to. Remember, you are the rock for my anchor. I love you so much." Bret's words were raw and honest.

"Bret Hart, what would I do without you? You truly are my anchor, keeping me grounded. Thank you my mighty bear. I am proud of the way I take care of our home, but you're more than just support. You provide for us, keep us safe from harm. I love you so much. Now all we need is a couple of burgers." Adam said with a smile.

"Burgers?" Bret asked, brow raised. "Yeah, we need someplace for all this cheese." Adam winked. The two men laughed and finished eating their lunch.

They let Ruby scoot around on her belly. She could almost crawl, as Adam made the pink rabbit dance some more. Bret laid on his belly. Ruby forgot about the rabbit and became fascinated with Bret's curly hair that feel over his shoulders.

"You like Uncle Bear's curls, monkey?" Adam cooed at little baby Austin. She scooched close enough, and grabbed a tiny hand full of the writer's hair. Bret moved closer to prevent an accidental pull, "Curly hair" Bret said plainly. Neither he nor Adam believed in talking "baby talk" to children.

Ruby studied the hand full of hair, then she patted her own head than just as suddenly she went back to the pink rabbit. Adam and Bret looked at each other and laughed.

"You have to wonder what they think sometimes. How their little brains work." Bret said thoughtfully. "One thing, it's never boring to watch them. Will be even more fun with two of them." Adam smiled his hand rubbed his belly.

"Wade said something interesting when they were here for spring break. He said, maybe us having twins was God's way of making it up to us for...well...calling Grace Anne home." Bret said quietly, he'd been thinking about the statement a lot lately.

"Wade Barrett said that? To You? That's odd, because one of the first things I thought when Steph said it was twins was that God is giving us a...well not replacement. Grace Anne couldn't and would never be replaced, but I like the way Wade put it. I agree with him." Adam said with a soft, warm smile.

The Hart's sat quietly while Ruby napped, Adam had put her in the pram, so she could be out of the sun. Adam was on the bench close to the pram. Bret had pulled off his shirt, he was laying on the blanket, tanning.

Adam looked up from the book he was reading, Shawn and Hunter were approaching the swing set, a beautiful little girl was with them.

"Bret! It's Shawn and Hunter! And they have a child! They must have finally gotten Michelle!" Adam said excitedly. He waved frantically and caught Hunter's attention. The big blond smiled and waved back.

Hunter bent down to the little girl's level, he pointed towards the bench. The little girl looked towards the Hart's. She looked at her new daddy and poppa and nodded. As they started walking towards the Hart's, she took hold of Shawn's hand, the copper blond grinned.

Bret sat up and pulled his shirt back on, he buttoned all but the top two, he also tucked the hem in neatly. "She's beautiful" Adam grinned, he was so pleased for the couple. Shawn had told Adam having a child was dream he'd almost given up on.

Adam went to sit on the blanket with Bret. Ruby was still asleep. The Helmsley's got to the blanket. They sat down, Michelle climbed into Shawn's lap.

"Hi guys. This is Michelle Marie Helmsley. We got her yesterday. Michelle sweetie, you know who these men are?" Shawn softly asked his now daughter. "Uncle Addy and Uncle Bear?" Michelle asked her new daddy. "That's right. You're so smart my little sunshine." Hunter said proudly.

"Hi Michelle. You are so pretty. Can I hug you?" Adam asked as he held his arms open to the child. Shawn prompted his daughter to go to the blond.

Michelle went to Adam and they hugged. "You're a good hugger. Do you want to hug Uncle Bear?" Adam asked Michelle, talking softly to her. Michelle nodded "yes".

"You _are_a good hugger, you're very pretty honey. Do you like it here?" Bret asked the small child, who was getting more sure of herself.

"Very much. I waited a long time to go live with daddy and poppa. I'm special. They choosed me and I have two daddies. Well, daddy is more like a mommy." Michelle said as she smiled over at Shawn. The four men laughed softly.

Ruby mewled from the pram. Adam got up to check on her. Adam changed Ruby, then he brought her over to the blanket.

"Baby tender love!" Michelle exclaimed as she gently patted Ruby's arm. "You want to hold her honey?" Adam asked the eight year old. "Can I daddy?" Michelle asked Shawn. "Of course I think Ruby would like that. Just be careful and hold her like I showed you with your dolly." Shawn said gently, the smile never left his sweet face.

Michelle sat on the blanket, her coltish legs folded under her Indian style. Adam placed Ruby in her arms. Ruby and the little girl studied each other while the adults watched. Shawn reached for Hunter's hand. Hunter kissed the hand as he held it, then covered it with his other large hand.

"John has a horrible cold, and half the diner staff is out sick, so we're keeping Ruby for a while. How is she adjusting?" Bret explained as Adam and Michelle played with Ruby on the blanket.

"Poor John and Steve. It's really handy that you live so close so you can help with Ruby. She's doing really well, of course we've only had her twenty four hours. She's just so sweet, she asked to set the table for breakfast this morning. You know why? She said she always wanted a family to set a table for." Hunter said with moist eyes.

"I'm so happy for you. I know what this means to you. I...it's...because...well I understand, eight years old...I'm just so happy for you." Bret hugged Shawn.

Bret knew why they wanted an eight year old. That's about how old their lost baby would have been had Shawn not been in the accident. He was happy for the couple.

"That's part of it, but honestly, a very small part. Older kids have a harder time being picked. How she was never chosen...she was just meant for us. But yes, her age is ironic." Shawn said softly.

"Daddy said you have two babies in your tummy. Are they boy babies or girl babies?" Michelle asked as she fed Ruby some mashed bananas under Adam's close supervision. "Yes I do. Uncle Bear and I won't know till they are born, if they are boys or girls or even one of each. We want to be surprised. One each would be nice. I'd like a pretty little girl like you to make clothes for." Adam said as he now helped the child give Ruby a bottle.

"Daddy wants to make me a dress for Sunday School. Poppa gave me a patched up kitten. Her name is Calico." Michelle said happily, changing subjects rapidly as children do. "No sweetie, remember it's a calico kitten named Patches." Hunter gently corrected. "Oh, I'm just silly Michelle, I get mixed up sometimes." the child said with a laugh.

Ruby drifted back off to sleep. Michelle helped Adam put her in the pram. The little girl covered her and Adam made sure she was in the shade. The little blond wanted to sit on the bench and watch over the baby. Shawn said she could, and she was happy.

Adam joined the others on the blanket with a grunt, his hands on his tummy, "I won't be able to do this much longer." The pregnant blond laughed wryly. "Yes, I've been checking on the cost of a lifting crane. We'll need one soon." Bret teased his spouse. Hunter chuckled with the writer, but Shawn didn't, he aw the expression that crossed over Adam's face.

Adam looked at Bret like he'd just broken his heart, his lip quivered, a tear rolled out of his eye, he sniffed a bit. "I'm...sorry...I'm...so...fat and...ugly." the blond said with a sob.

Bret's heart did break, he would never hurt Adam intentionally. "Oh baby cub. I was just...no, you're right, I was horrid. I shouldn't make jokes like that. You're not fat and you're dead sexy. This isn't fat, it's a baby, well two babies. I promise, no more stupid jokes." Bret said honestly, pulling Adam to him.

"But I am fat and ugly." Adam said with push against Bret. He got up and wandered off towards the swings. He sat in one with a huff.

"Oh damn. I was just joking. I should know better. I would never hurt him on purpose. Yesterday he was laughing, he made the same joke himself." Bret was upset.

"Hormones, Bret. We know you were kidding. Don't forget though he is going to be bigger, he's already showing more at three months than...last time at five...sorry. Let me talk to him." Shawn said to his friend, with a gentle pat to Bret's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have laughed. I'm sorry Bret" Hunter said to the writer. Bret nodded, he was still upset.

Shawn went over to the swings where Adam was sitting, tears tracking down his face. The coppery blond sat in the swing next to Adam.

"Honey, you know he didn't mean it. Bret would never hurt you. He's very upset with himself. You know that." Shawn said honestly.

Adam sniffed, "I know, but look at me! I'm four months along and already wearing clothes meant for seven months. I'm fat and ugly" Adam sobbed softly.

"Adam honey, stop it. There is a difference between being fat from over eating and being with child or children. You have two humans in there, don't you realize how amazing that is? It's not fat, it's beautiful. You are just glowing, honey. Now come on, you don't want to spoil Chelle's first day do you?" Shawn was warm but firm.

"You're right, I'm sorry. This should be about her, not me and my hormones. How about a trip to the ice cream parlor? Our treat?" Adam said with a smile, ice cream makes everything better. "But not too much" Shawn said with a wink. Adam laughed, then followed the older man back to the others.

Bret pulled Adam down into this lap. "I'm sorry baby. I would never..." Bret was stopped a soft kiss to his lips. "Forget it." Adam said softly.

Michelle had grown tired of watching Ruby sleep. She was now in Hunter's lap. "I wonder if someone around here would like to have ice cream." Shawn said. "I would daddy!" Michelle said excitedly. The smile on Shawn's face rivaled that of the bright sunshine. Hunter smiled with damp eyes, he loved seeing his husband so happy.

The little group packed up and with Michelle helping to push the pram towards the ice cream parlor, which was right next to Mrs. Wilson's Bakery, across the street from the diner and book store.

They noticed the diner was crowded, it was getting more and more popular. Bret noted too that several people were in the book store. They waved to Mrs. Wilson, then went into the ice cream parlor. They ordered the shop specialty, The Texas Chocolate Mountain.

There were six scoops of chocolate fudge ice cream in a huge silver bowl, with hot fudge sauce. Bits of brownie, nuts and rainbow sprinkles came next, and those were topped with whipped cream. Each scoop had a cherry on top.

Everyone laughed at Michelle's reaction, she looked like her eyes would explode, they were open so wide. She was adorable. The adults laughed and they dug into the huge treat, all but Adam.

"Uncle Addy, are you sick?" Michelle asked with a chocolate stained face. "No, but I don't want to get fat." Adam said honestly. Bret started to speak, but Shawn held him back, and nodded to Michelle.

"You can't get fat from ice cream, Uncle Adam. It's medicine. Medicine don't make you fat." the little blond said matter of fact.

"Sunshine, what do you mean ice cream is medicine?" Hunter asked his new daughter. "Mrs. Miller said ice cream can cure anything. Always got some when we had a boo boo or when we felt sad. It worked. Eat some Uncle Addy, it will keep the babies happy." Michelle said licking her spoon.

"I can't argue with that kind of logic." Adam laughed, and dug into the half eaten treat. Bret just smiled and tried not to let the fact that Adam made eating ice cream look sexy. The blond teen took a bit and they licked the spoon long and slow, smiling as the treat hit his taste buds. Bret noticed that Hunter had the same problem, he did watching Shawn.

Adam then put a tiny bit of ice cream on a small spoon and let Ruby taste it. First she made a strange face because it was cold, then as she smacked her toothless mouth, she giggled happily at the taste. She slapped her hands on the table, then pulled at Adam's hand.

"I think she liked it and wants more." Bret said as Ruby pulled again at Adam's hand. The pregnant blond only let the baby have a couple of spoonfuls of the chocolate treat, but she loved it. Bret took pictures with his cell phone, then sent them to the Austin's.

They couldn't eat all of the treat so it was packed in an ice cream box to go home with the Helmsley's. Shawn and Hunter had parked behind the bookstore, so the group crossed the street.

Hunter and Bret put the pram away, while Shawn and his daughter followed Adam up to the apartment. Adam tended to Ruby while Shawn took Michelle to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Did you have fun today sunshine?" Shawn asked as he took a final swipe with the wash cloth.

"Yes I did daddy, thank you. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I was choosed by the two best daddies in the world. I love you and poppa, for every and ever." Michelle said as she hugged Shawn's waist.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Michelle, he bent down and kissed the top of her blond head.

"No baby, your poppa and I are the lucky ones, you chose us. We'll love you too, forever and ever. Shawn's eyes let the tears fall.

Shawn finally had all that he wanted in the world, it was his dream come true. He lifted his eyes towards heaven, his lips silently formed two words, "Thank You."

**Please Review…**


	69. Austin Family Day Out

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**DAYS LATER**

"Are you sure you're up to going out babe?" Steve asked John. John sighed and nodded. "Yeah I feel much better. I promise" John said, Steve smiled and nodded.

"OK then, so errands, pools and park?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sounds perfect" John said kissing Steve softly. "Let's shower" John said grabbing Steve's hand, Steve smiled and they headed to the bathroom, they got undressed and stepped into the shower together, they showered and got ready for their family day out.

Steve dressed in his Urban Pipeline Camo Twill Cargo Shorts, his Levi's Opie Tee and his Black Reef Phantoms Flips Flops. John dressed in his White, Black and Gray Lee Wyoming Plaid Shorts, his Blue and Black No Fear Moto Tee and his Black and Blue Reef Springtide Flips Flops. Once they were dressed Steve went to get them some breakfast and john went to get Ruby up for the day.

He walked into her nursery and she was lying awake in her crib making little noises. He smiled and walked over to her and smiled down at her as soon as she saw John Ruby smiled brightly and reached her hands up for John.

John smiled and picked her up and hugged and kissed her and then carried her into the bathroom and gave her a quick bath. He then got her dressed for the day, he dressed her in her Blue Lace Ruffle Racerback Romper and her White Flip Flops. Once she was dressed John took her into the kitchen where Steve was serving breakfast.

"I made her some baby oatmeal." Steve said, John smiled and sat Ruby into her highchair and he started feeding her and eating his own breakfast. "So what do we need to do today?" Steve asked. "Well I need to get her some more diapers and milk and some food." John said Steve nodded.

"Cool. Sounds good." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. They finished eating and Steve spent some time with Ruby while John got them packed up for the day.

John packed up Ruby's diaper bag and then he packed the bag for the pools, he packed Steve's Blue and White Beach towel, Steve's Billabong Pipe Master Boardshorts. He then packed his own Red and Black Beach Towel and his Rip Curl Mirage Flex System Boardshorts.

Then he packed Ruby's Pink Hooded Towel and her Multi Coloured Criss Cross Stripe Swimming Costume. Once he had everything packed he headed to the kitchen and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. "We all set then?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah all set, I was thinking maybe we could go to the pools first?" John asked, Steve smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good." John said, Steve smiled and nodded. They gathered everything together and they headed down to the car. Steve put the bags and the stroller into the back of the car and John strapped Ruby into her car seat.

They both got in and they headed over to the swimming pool centre. They got there and got out and headed inside. They went to the changing room and got dressed in their swimmers and they headed out to the pools. Steve sat on the edge and put his feet into the pool John got into the pool and Steve handed Ruby over to him, John smiled as he held his daughter in the cool water, she whined a bit at first but she looked up at her daddy and knew she would be safe in his arms.

John swam around with her a bit and had some good fun. Steve smiled from the edge of the pool. He loved seeing John and Ruby together, they were his life, he couldn't imagine life without them.

He hoped soon that they would be adding to the family with another little baby, Steve was really hoping they could have a boy. "What are you smiling about?" John asked, Steve smiled. "Nothing much, I was just watching you two it's amazing." Steve said, John smiled.

"I love spending time with her and with you." John said, Steve smiled. "You ready for some lunch?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure baby." John said, Steve smiled. they got up and dried off and got dressed back in their original clothes, once they were dressed they headed back out to the car.

John strapped Ruby in and they got in and Steve headed to quiznos to get them some lunch before going to the park. Steve got the Prime Rib and Hollandaise Sauce Sub with a water. John got the Chicken, Bacon Ranch Grilled Flat Bread with a Water. Once they had their lunch they headed to the park

They got to the park and found a spot under the tree, they sat down and started eating, John fed Ruby some mashed up banana's and they enjoyed their lunch.

"I think she's gonna be knocked out tonight" Steve said, he could tell that Ruby was tired, she was barely keeping her eyes open. "Yeah I think so too." John said smiling at Ruby. "Have you heard from your mom?" Steve asked, John nodded. "She called yesterday. We're sticking to phone calls for now." John said Steve smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." Steve said, John nodded.

"Let's get to the store, I don't wanna keep her out all day." John said, Steve smiled and nodded, they got all their things together and headed to the car. Once everything was packed up they headed to the store. They got there and got out and strapped Ruby into the stroller and headed into the store to get what they needed for Ruby and the household.

They walked around and got everything they would need. Once they had everything they walked around just browsing, John was looking at some clothes of Ruby while Steve was looking at some toys.

John looked up and frowned as he saw someone walking away, he looked at the man and he swore it looked like Brock, he ran over to Steve and Ruby. "What's wrong?" Steve asked. "B….Brock. I swore I saw Brock Steve." John said panicked, Steve sighed and pulled out his cell phone and dialled Hunter's number.

**"Hey Hunt….No nothing is wrong but John is positive he just saw Brock….You haven't heard anything about him being in town then?...OK cool…..Thanks"** he said ending the call. "What did he say?" John asked. "He hasn't heard anything about Brock being in town and he said he is gonna get his private detective onto it. I promise I won't let him hurt us." Steve said, John sighed and nodded.

He just hoped he was seeing things, he didn't want more drama with Brock, he wanted happiness.

**Please Review…**


	70. Happy Anniversary

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

It was June 13th, one day before the Hart's first anniversary. Adam was nearly four and half months pregnant, and doing fantastic. His morning sickness had passed and he had not even had a tiny cramp. The blond had been to the doctor's yesterday, to have his regular checkup. Everything was on target, even his projected weight gain. Steph gave the Hart's the all clear for celebrating their anniversary.

All Adam knew about it was they were staying in Dallas, and Bret had done all the packing. The pretty man did have a couple of surprises packed in his small suit case, after all it was their anniversary. Shawn had taken him shopping for something sexy. He also had a couple of anniversary presents for Bret tucked away in the bag.

They were leaving today, a Thursday, and would be coming back to their apartment on Monday morning. The blond was sure where ever his husband was taking him, it would be luxurious.

Bret brought their suit cases down, along with a garment bag. So Adam knew they were going to dress up, at least once. Bret had even taken him shopping for a new suit that he could wear during his pregnancy. It had been expensive, but it was totally adjustable so he could wear it all the way up till his ninth month.

"The upstairs is all locked and secured. I'm going down to the store to check on Mrs. Green and Rosa, want anything?" Bret said with his hand on the knob of the door that led down to Bret's Book Nook. "Yeah, if we will be around a pool? A couple of the new crossword magazines and my other favorites?" Adam asked his spouse. Bret nodded with a smile and went down to their book store.

Adam checked that all the downstairs windows were locked and that the stove, toaster and coffee pot were all turned off. He was satisfied and sat down to wait for Bret.

The blond thought about his book, "Billy and the Magic Box." He'd finished it. Shawn had looked it over and thought it stood a good chance of being published. As soon as Bret finished the bristol board drawings, they were going to send it to the children's division of W.W.E. Publishing. Shawn had told them that sending the drawings on bristol board would look more professional than just sketch pad paper. Adam was excited about the prospect.

Bret came back up to the apartment, he had one of the cloth sales bags in his hand. It was full of his and Adam's favorite magazines for when they were around the hotel pool.

"Alright, I trust you closed up down here? So are you ready?" Bret asked his spouse. "Yes I did, and yes I am. Take me away. Can I ask something?" Adam asked as he stood up and slid his hands around Bret's waist.

"You can ask me anything baby cub, you know that." Bret said softly, loving the feeling of Adam's swollen belly against his. "Can...I want...oh...let's not have sex tonight. I want to wait till our Anniversary night. Is that okay?" Adam asked shyly. "You're so adorable. I was actually going to suggest that myself. It would make is special. Okay, let's go." Bret kissed Adam softly.

They went out the kitchen door, Bret had the large and small suit cases in his hands. Adam locked the door, he was carrying the garment bag with their suits.

"I still catch myself looking for the falcons. I wonder where Lancelot is now." Adam asked a bit sadly as he looked at the roof of the antique shop. "I do too. I don't know, I wonder about him too. I remember showing them to you the first time. You were so...awestruck." Bret said thoughtfully.

The couple stood there for a moment longer, each lost in their own thoughts and memories. They they went down the stairs. The took the restored pick up, it was still their favorite vehicle. Bret carefully put the seat belt around Adam's pregnant belly. He gently kissed two places on the shirt that stretched over the rounded flesh. Adam smiled, it was always so emotional for both of them. "I love all three of you." Bret whispered quietly. "We love you" Adam responded just as softly. Bret closed Adam's door, then slid in behind the well of the beautifully restored truck.

Just as Bret was about to pull out of their alley and onto the main street, Mrs. Wilson came out of the bakery, frantically waiving to the couple. "Be right back cub, wonder what she wants." Bret said questioningly as he got out of the truck. Adam watched as his husband disappeared into the bakery. He soon came out with a box in his hand. He got in the truck again and handed Adam the string wrapped box.

"She didn't realize we were leaving today. She was going to give it to us tomorrow. She said we can't open it till our anniversary. I promised we wouldn't." Bret explained as he pulled out onto the old Dallas main street, headed towards Dallas proper.

Bret pulled up to their destination, The Rosewood Mansion on Turtle Creek. The former private residence was located on 4.63 acres on a terraced hill at the corner of Turtle Creek Boulevard and Gillespie Street. They were only five minutes for downtown Dallas.

The Rosewood Mansion is one of the most celebrated destinations in the nation, often winning the top awards in the best travel magazines like Conde Nast. The Mansion retains the ambiance of the private residence it once was. Restored interiors, hand carved fireplaces, marble floors and stained glass windows preserve the estates original magnificence.

The Valet came to park the truck, he looked impressed by the restore vehicle. The bellman came and took their bags, including the bakery box. They handled everything with great care. Adam was deeply impressed, Bret always picked the the most beautiful places to stay and this was no exception. Bret had made reservations for the best suite in the entire hotel. The writer checked them in and the couple were led to the Terrace Suite.

Offering 1,350 sq. ft., the Terrace Suite was luxurious and spacious. Located on the top floor of the hotel, the suite offered a 1,300 sq. ft. outside terrace, perfect for lounging. The Terrace Suite featured a residential living area, dining room with seating for up to six guests, fully equipped kitchen, powder room and king sized bedroom. The bathroom featured a walk in shower and soaking tub.

The amenities included a 42" plasma television, a sound bar with DVD system, bottled water, over sized bed and bath linens made from 100% cotton, robes, three telephones, wireless internet and all the currant magazines. Bath amenities included all natural bath, hair and skin care products created exclusively by Lady Primrose.

There was also an in room safe, mini bar and AM/FM CD clock radio. It was beautiful and the colors were made to be soothing.

The two bellmen expertly and quickly placed their bags in the bedroom and hung the garment bag in the closet.

"Mr. Hart, here is your key. We offer twenty four hour room service, and if your clothes need pressing just call. If there is anything at all we can do for you please, let us know." the head bellman said.

"Thank you very much. It's beautiful." Bret said as he gave each man a fifty dollar bill. They smiled and nodded They left the couple to their own devices.

"Sorry I can't carry you across the threshold, but I don't want to risk dropping you or the cubs. Am I forgiven?" Bret asked as he pulled Adam into his arms.

"Of course you are my bear, but you could do something for me, please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Adam asked with a bit of a whine. "Yes, I'll give you a foot rub. Why don't we get comfy first. Then we'll go out on the terrace and I'll rub them." Bret laughed softly, he knew his boy. Adam just kissed his spouse.

Forty five minutes later, Adam was in the middle of heaven. He and Bret were lounging out on their private terrace, the blonds left foot in Bret's hands, being thoroughly massaged.

Adam was totally relaxed, he was only wearing his long silk robe, it was very pale pink. Bret had given it to him as wedding present last year. It was more comfortable to be naked under the robe, already underwear and pants bit into his pregnant belly.

"They really are swollen. I'm sorry you have to have all these little aches and pains. I mean, I did this to you." Bret said, his voice full of concern as he gently worked the sole of Adam's foot with his thumbs.

Adam's eyes were closed, but the smile on his face showed how good the writer's hands felt on his feet. "I'll probably blame you more when I'm in labor. (They both laughed) Oh that feels so good bear, don't stop." Adam said with a long sigh. "I'll do this all day if it helps. So tell me, what were you doing this time a year ago?" Bret asked curiously.

Adam opened his eyes and smiled, "Driving Randy and ma insane. Randy pulled the old "I lost the ring" trick on me the day before. So the day before our wedding was asking him every thirty seconds to show me the ring. I was driving my poor sainted mother crazy about flowers, food ….and other things." Adam said with a slight flush.

"I was doing the same thing with Vince. He was really patient with me. So what other things were you pestering Judy about?" Bret asked in a wondering tone.

"Promise me you won't laugh? (Bret nodded and kept rubbing Adam's feet) Sex. Ma and I had never really talked about it before. I guess it was one of he few times I wished I had a dad. Anyway, she realized how scared I was and she didn't really know how to say thing, other than Bret will teach you. So she finally called in help." Adam said as he blushed again.

"Oh? So who did she call, because who ever it was gave you good advice." Bret said with a sly wink.

"Chris. Really he just backed up what ma told me. He said to trust you and that I would get more pleasure from it if I just turned my body, mind, heart and soul over to you, and above all to trust you. And someday, I'll give our kids the same advice." Adam said warmly.

"He was right. Should I confess something? (Adam nodded). Chris is the one that gave me the idea with the ice cream. So I guess we owe him a lot." Bret spoke thoughtfully.

"I had no idea that came from Chris. He must be interesting to go out with. Say...I told Randy about it, maybe you should tell Wade. I've been getting more and more emails, phone calls and texts from Ran. He's even more nervous than I was." Adam informed his spouse.

"I will. Wade has called me a couple of times too. Goodness, it's just sex. We all had a first time. I think it's probably more to do with pre wedding nerves and sex is a good excuse." Bret's tone was still thoughtful.

The couple continued to chat, just enjoying each others company. Their lazy day continued and that evening they just ordered a couple of burgers from room service. That night they curled up in bed, but they kept their hands off each other, they wanted to wait for their anniversary, so they just slept spooning against each other.

June 14th dawned, but the skies were not bright and beautiful as they had been a year ago. The day was going to be full of surprises and Bret made the first move. He went to the living area and called for breakfast. He planned on spoiling Adam all day and the first meal of the day in bed was the start.

Bret ordered orange juice and coffee, blue corn blueberry muffins. For Adam he ordered eggs Benedict and he chose a lobster frittata for himself. He also chose hazelnut brioche French toast for them to share.

The room service was fast, the food and coffee were very hot. Bret crept into the bedroom with the cart of hot food. It was fixed on wicker bed trays. Along with the food there were two copies of the morning newspaper and a small vase with a bouquet of tiny pink rosebuds.

Bret went over to the bed. He smiled softly, Adam looked like an angel when he slept. He gently caressed the sleep softened face, "Baby, time to wake up and feed the cubs." Bret whispered softly in his husband's ear.

Adam stretched and smacked his lips, he yawned gently, his green eyes blinked open slowly, his blond locks were falling over them. "Morning my mighty bear. Did you mention food?" the blond looked at his spouse hopefully.

"Yes, so sit up and I'll get it for you." Bret said with another gentle caress to Adam's cheek. Adam sat up, pulling the sheet up over his belly to his chest, he didn't want to risk burning his naked flesh if he dropped something.

Bret settled the tray over Adam's legs then got his own tray as he carefully settled in bed with his own tray, "This is nice. The flowers are beautiful. Oh and by the way, Happy Anniversary my sweet husband." Bret said as he held up his glass of orange juice in toast.

"Happy Anniversary my wonderful husband." Adam added his toast as they clinked glasses. The couple leaned into each other and kissed deeply. They smiled at each other and traded bites from each others forks.

"Presents now or later?" Adam asked his husband. "Presents! Oh damn! I knew I forgot something! Sorry baby, I'm the worst husband in the world." Bret said seriously. "You...our first...and...oh well. Staying here is more than enough as a present." Adam smiled his tone went from disappointment to honesty.

"You're such a good boy, I really am sorry I forgot." Bret took Adam's right hand and kissed it gently. Adam stared, a sliver ring was now on his finger. "What? Where? Huh?" The blond looked closer at the ring as a tear came to his eye.

The ring was a band of sterling silver. In the center of the ring was a three dimensional image of a bear. To the sides were turquoise bear paws as an accent. It has been made by a fine jewelry maker from the Navajo tribe.

"The Navajo have entrapped the spirit of the bear. That way I am always with you. I love you my darling cub." Bret said as he gave the ringed hand another kiss. "I have another present for you later that is more traditional to the first anniversary, but like I said, later after dinner." Bret said with a wink.

"This is so beautiful Bret, where did you find it?" Adam was still admiring his new ring. Bret smiled softly, "When we were in Arizona. That day you went sightseeing. This custom Navajo jewelers was next to the book store I was at for a signing. I went in and told them I wanted something with a bear design. The man asked some questions about us and he came up with this. It really is imbued with your bear's spirit. He put some of my hairs in the mold. If you look really close you can see them" Bret explained lovingly.

Adam took off the ring and looked closely, sure enough on the inside of the ring you could see a fine line that was Bret's hair. The blond then saw the inscription, it read, "Our first year, Love Bret". Adam put the ring back on and kissed his spouse with all his love behind it.

"Thank you my bear. I love you so very much. Now, I have something for you." Adam said softly as he reached over to the bag on the floor next to the bed. Bret moved their breakfast trays.

The blond handed his husband a narrow, slender black box with a sliver ribbon around it. Bret took the box and slid the ribbon off. The writer gasped. The box contained a writer's dream. Adam had given his husband an Etolele De Mount Blanc Mystérieuse Fountain Pen.

The cartridge fountain pen was Rhodium plated with a 18k gold nib with a Mount Blanc emblem as the hearthole. The barrel and cap were made of 925 sterling silver coated with black lacquer, set with 102 diamonds with a total of 1.06 carats. The sliver plated clip was set with 83 diamonds totaling .27 carats. It was beautiful.

"Oh Adam, my darling. It's beautiful, thank you so much, just...wow...thank you. I love you." Bret was so taken a back he could hardly speak.

"I'm glad you like it. I remember you saying you always wanted a Mount Blanc pen. There were so many to choose from, but this one just said, quiet style, like my bear." Adam said softly. "You picked perfectly. Now I'll write in long hand a lot more." Bret gave his spouse a deeply loving kiss.

Bret got up and put their breakfast dishes on the cart and wheeled it out, while at the door, he put the do not disturb card on the door. He didn't want anyone to bother them. He went back to the bedroom dropping his pajama bottoms along the way.

The writer stepped back into the bed next to his already naked spouse. Adam curled up to his bear.

"This is nice, no phone, computer or store to bother us. Can we go swimming later?" Adam asked with a kiss to Bret's cheek. "Yes it is. We can do what ever you want, but not too much direct sun." Just as Bret spoke a loud crash of thunder rattled over head.

"I don't think too much sun will be a problem today." Adam noted as he pressed a button on the remote control next to the bed. The drapes on the large window slowly opened and the shades went up.

The opened drapes revealed a stormy sky. Lightning flashed and a few minutes later another loud crash of thunder rolled over head. It was romantic to the couple. The dark, rolling skies mirrored the stormy lust that was in their hearts.

"Bear?" Adam's voice was filled with breathy wantonness, the storm brought his hormones to the surface. "Cub" Bret said as he pushed the button again, enclosing them in semi darkness.

The celebrating couple spent the day in bed, making love. Soft and passionate, then hard and rough. When they finally finished, they were sweat soaked and cum stained, they fell asleep for an afternoon nap.

"Bear? My bear?" Adam woke up three hours later, he was hungry. They had missed lunch and he had a long ago worked off his breakfast.

"Go shower and put your suit on. We have reservations downstairs." Bret said with a yawn. Adam laughed, he got up and took a long, hot shower. He groomed carefully. He shaved and then styled his hair so that it fell in long, soft waves, over his shoulders and down to the middle of his back. While he was styling his hair, Bret took his shower and did his grooming. He gelled his hair into the tight curls that Adam loved so much, especially when he let a few fall over his eyes.

Both men dressed in their best suits. Adam's was tailored to grow with his pregnancy. Bret helped him make the perfect fit with the jacket and slacks. Both had hidden, adjustable belts in the back. They were ready to go. Bret kissed his spouse and took him down to the Mansion Restaurant.

Long hailed as Dallas' best restaurant for dining, the Mansion Restaurant has been serving guests for m ore than thirty years. The restaurant's look was highlighted by sleek furnishings and vibrant artwork. Modern lighting and honey colored walls made a quiet ambiance.

Bret had reserved one of the best tables, by one of the large windows that looked out over a beautiful garden. It was one of the few times Hart used his fame in the literary world to get the best. As they walked to their table, peoples heads turned to look at the couple. Some of it was recognizing Bret, but mostly because they looked so handsome together.

The elder man held the chair for his pregnant husband, Adam smiled as he sat and adjusted himself. Bret then sat across from his blond beauty. The table was set with a huge, low pink candle, two small vases of beautiful pink, miniature roses flanked the candle. It was charming.

Two waiters then quietly placed two screens around the couple. Bret had requested them. He loved his fans, but tonight was about Adam and he didn't want to be disturbed by an autograph seeker. Adam was impressed. Bret had pre ordered their menus, he had also requested non alcoholic wines to go with their dinner.

The waiters brought their first course of seared foie gras with quince, date-lemon purée and crispy quinoa. Next came the salad, the Mansion's baby greens "Waldorf" with walnut yogurt dressing with apples and grapes. They next shared a main lobster tail with artichoke purée, grapefruit marmalade and lobster essence. For their main entreés Adam had roasted pheasant with charred eggplant with matsutake mushrooms and fois gras miso sauce. Bret had the Prime Rib Eye Cap with gruyere pomme purée, chimichurri and artichoke fritto.

They finished off the wonderful meal with coffee and vanilla créme brûlée with raspberry marmalade and sorbet. To finish off the meal, they made a final toast with non alcoholic "champagne". By the time the couple had finished, Bret had spent over four hundred dollars for the dinner, but it was worth every bite.

They left the restaurant and went for a stroll in the hotel garden. It was pretty, everything was fresh and clean from the recent storm. The fountain was dancing with colored lights, they sat on a bench and watched the colorful water. They just sat quietly, the sound of the water relaxing them. The anniversary couple just looked into each others eyes. The love and adoration flowed between them, like the bubbling water of the garden fountain.

"I love you so much my love. I can't imagine my life with out you. So much has happened in our first year, but you have made it the best year of my life. Thank you for marrying me." Bret said as he stroked Adam's cheek gently.

"I love you my sweet bear. We have been through a lot. Babe, without you hold me together during...Christmas, I think I would have been lost forever. Thank you for asking me to marry you." Adam replied, his green eyes stared lovingly into Bret's browns as he spoke softly.

The elder Hart stood, he took Adam's hands in his. He helped his pregnant love to stand. "Lets go back to bed" he husked deeply. Adam looked at Bret through his lowered lashes, looking as innocent as he did a year ago.

**-BACK IN THE HOTEL ROOM- **

"Can we see what Mrs. Wilson gave us?" Adam asked as he kicked off his shoes, and removed his coat and tie. "Oh, I almost forgot about that." Bret said as he too got comfortable. Adam got the box Mrs. Wilson had given them, he laughed as he opened it.

The baker had made them a small single layer cake, but it was the topper she had sculpted from marzipan that had made Adam smile. There was a curly haired bear, and a long blond haired bear, pushing a replica of their pram with two sleeping baby cubs. The inscription read Happy First Anniversary across the top and Adam and Bret Hart (and cubs) across the bottom.

"She is so talented." Bret remarked happily. "Yes, she is. I want to save these." Adam smirked as he removed the figures carefully. He would go to the bakers and get small plastic boxes to keep them in, like he had for their wedding cake topper. Marzipan kept perfectly that way. He then placed the cake on the bedside table next to the candle.

The blond took his bag to the bathroom with a wink. Bret just stripped off his clothes and got in the bed, he wondered what kind of surprise Adam had in the bag, it didn't take long.

Adam came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a pink satin thong that barely covered him. He also had on pink, shiny patten leather wrist cuffs and a matching choker around his neck. The shiny leather caught the glow of the huge pillar dark pink pillar candles on the bedside tables. He was a pink and bronze vision. His pregnant belly only enhanced his beauty to Bret.

The writer licked his lips. He thought about how much Adam had grown sexually over the year. On their wedding night, the blond had been an innocent virgin, who trembled with each touch, from fear. Now, when he trembled from a touch it was because it felt good. He discovered Adam loved to surprise him with sexy outfits, he loved it.

Adam then added the final touches to his outfit. He slipped on a headband that pulled his long hair back from his face, the cute part was, the headband sported two little patent leather kitten ears. It was then that Bret noticed that there was also a long, fluffy pink "tail" attached to the back of the thong. Adam had turned into a cute, pink kitten.

"Aw look at the cute little kitty." Bret cooed to his lover. "Meow" Adam said, sounding much like a real kitten. "Come here little kitty" Bret beckoned with a crook of his finger.

Had Adam not been pregnant, he would have crawled on all fours from the bathroom. Instead he walked as sexily as he could, swaying his hips deeply, twirling the tail in his fingers. The blond sauntered slowly towards the big bed, and his husband, he made little purring sounds, adding to his sexiness. When Adam got to the bed, he got on all fours and stopped, sitting in a cat like pose on the corner of the bed.

"Come kitty, don't be scared." Bret played along with Adam's role play. The pink and blond kitten hesitated, "Meow" Adam mewled it like a question.

Bret realized why Adam had set the cake on the beside table. "I bet the kitty wants a treat?" Bret asked, talking quietly like he would to a real, shy animal. Adam cocked his head to the side, and with the ears he was extra cute.

The writer ran his finger through the icing of the cake, he held the frosted digit out to the "kitten". Adam sniffed, wrinkling his nose. He mewled again. Bret laughed, oh his boy was playing his part well. He licked some of the frosting off his finger, "See, good frosting" he again held the iced finger out to the kitten.

Adam smiled inside, he loved that Bret cared enough to play along and make it fun. The pink eared kitten tentatively lapped the icing coated finger, he "Meowed" loudly at the taste. He lapped Bret's finger with small flicking laps. Bret moaned softly, watching his husband's tongue flicker over his finger.

The game continued, first Bret's fingers, then he dotted frosting on different spots on his body, like his knee, cheek and neck. The next place Bret frosted were his nipples. He blond licked his lips, "MEOW!" Adam purred louder, then moved closer. He dove in and started roughly licking the iced nubs. Bret writhed as Adam licked and "purred" softly as he did. Bret reached down and scratched the "kitten" behind the ears. Adam mewled softly and leaned into the touch, the writer then got a very wicked idea.

Adam was sitting on his knees, his arms between them, sitting in a very cat like pose. The fluffy pink tail "curled" over Bret's thighs. The writer reached over and scraped a handful of icing off the cake, he smeared it all over his steel hard cock.

"Oh, look at that! Does the kitty want more?" Bret asked in a husky voice, the game had turned him on. Adam let out a low rumbling noise that was a cross between a growl and purr. The blond nuzzled against Bret's abdomen, the pink leather was rough against the writer's skin. Bret petted the blond head.

Adam then started licking the frosted flesh. He made long, slow licks on Bret's cock. He nipped playfully as he licked, adding vibrating purrs that rocked through Bret like small electric shocks.

It wasn't long before the kitten game was forgotten as Adam deeply sucked Bret's shaft into his mouth. The writer held Adam's head steady as he fucked the glorious mouth of his blond. Adam eagerly sucked, his teeth lightly scraping as Bret thrust his hips.

Adam's own cock was straining against the satin, a dark pink stain growing at the head. "Hurts bear" Adam finally spoke. Bret knew exactly what Adam meant. He fumbled with Adam's thong, he tossed it onto the floor by the long tail. He grasped his young husband's cock and began stroking in tempo with the movements of his hips.

It didn't take long for both men to cum with screams of each others names. Bret wasn't done with his spouse, he gently laid Adam on his back. "Open for me" the writer nudged Adam's soft thighs apart. The blond whimpered as he pulled his legs up and spread himself open for his curly haired husband.

Bret took another finger full of frosting, he smeared it over the tiny pink pucker of flesh that opened to the core of Adam's tight, hot heat. Adam nearly came undone as Bret's talented tongue went to work. The blond gripped his husband's head gently, he whimpered softly. He loved being rimmed, and his bear was an expert at it.

"Feels so good bear, more, please more" Adam begged hotly. Bret smeared more frosting on the tight pucker, he smirked as Adam begged for more. The masterful tongue was joined by Bret's long fingers, as he worked to stretch the entrance open.

Adam was so far gone up into the sexual heavens, he wasn't sure when the tongue and fingers were replaced by Bret's hard shaft. The writer's mouth came down on the blonds as his hand went around Adam's shaft. The pregnant teen sucked on his spouse's tongue, his hands ran up and down Bret's bronzed skin, his legs locked around his hips.

Bret kept his body up with his free arm as not to put his full weight on the swollen baby bump. It made his muscles flex and strain. Suddenly Adam moved and they switched positions. After some adjustments and changes, Adam was on top, riding Bret's cock.

"Ah, better, much better" Bret moaned as he thrust up into Adam. The blond bent forward and kissed his spouse. Bret's hand went back around Adam's shaft.

Over the course of their love making, more frosting was smeared here and there, mostly on nipples necks and ear lobes. The air was filled with the sounds of licking and sucking along with moans and groans of pleasure. Those sounds were soon interrupted as they came again for the sixth and last time that day.

Bret wrapped his pink eared kitten in his arms and held him close. They fell asleep in each others embrace, their First Anniversary well celebrated.

The next day they exchanged traditional first anniversary gifts of paper. Adam gave Bret a beautiful 300 hundred page, leather bound journal of hand cut French paper. Adam was deeply kissed in thanks.

Bret gave Adam a pair of handmade, custom ordered map letters. They were 15 cm by 15 cm each, and made from old maps. There was a "B" and an "A". The "B" map was centered around Calgary, while the "A" was focused on Birmingham, Alabama, where they figured the twins were created. To go in between the "B" and "A" was an ampersand sign, that was centered on Dallas. Adam couldn't wait to put them on the mantel of their fireplace.

The couple enjoyed the rest of their weekend. They hung around the pool or enjoyed spa massages. They stuffed themselves with delicious food. It was a wonderful and relaxing weekend.

On Monday morning, they packed up and went back to their apartment. While they enjoyed their luxurious weekend, it was good to be home in their own "bear den."

The Hart's had celebrated their First Anniversary. Their second year of marriage began. Now they settled in to wait the birth of their twins. They were happy and excited.

Would the happiness continue?

**Please Review…**


	71. Family Dinner

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**NIGHTS LATER**

Tonight Steve, John and Ruby were going over to John's mom's apartment and having dinner with her, her boyfriend and his kids.

"You sure you wanna do this babe? I mean this is your mom you haven't had the best relationship." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "I am sure Steve. I need to try and mend our relationship with her. I Miss my mom and I want Ruby to have a grandmother." John said, Steve smiled, "OK, as long as she doesn't hurt you or Ruby. I don't want that." Steve said, John smiled and nodded.

"Thank-you." John said, he leaned over and kissed Steve softly he was so glad that Steve was on his side about this, he needed his mom in his life and he missed her so much. "I'm gonna go shower" Steve said, John smiled and nodded and he went and looked through his closet to find what he wanted to wear for the night.

Steve came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped low around his waist. John licked his lips at the small water droplets falling from Steve's chest. He so badly wanted to reach out and lick them off of Steve. "Later" Steve said, kissing John hard and passionate. John bit his lip and nodded and went into the bathroom for his own shower.

While he was in there Steve dressed for the night. He dressed in his Marc Anthony Slim-Fit Jeans, his Light Blue Marc Anthony Slim-Fit Dot Chambray Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Black Marc Anthony Slim-Fit Faux-Leather Motorcycle Jacket and his Black Marc Anthony Boots.

He was tying his boots when John walked out in a towel. John quickly dried off and got ready for the night, he dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Premium Jeans, his Blue, Black and White Helix Plaid Western Shirt, his HelixM65 Military Jacket and his Black Boots.

Once he was dressed he went into the nursery where Ruby was in her crib, John picked her up and laid her down on the change table and grabbed her clothes for the night and got her ready.

John dressed her in her Baby Bella Maya Black Lacy Leggings, her Cream and Gold Metallic-Print Long Sleeved Shirt, her Ruffle-Bottom Denim Skirtalls and her Cream Floral Lace Mary Janes. Once she was dressed John packed her diaper bag for the night. He picked up Ruby and the bag and headed downstairs. "We ready then?" Steve asked smiling at his husband and daughter, John smiled and nodded, "Yeah let's go." John said, Steve smiled and nodded, he was looking forward to this.

He wanted to at least TRY and get to know Michelle a bit better after all she was his mother in law and Ruby's grandmother, he owed this to John and Ruby. They left the apartment and went down to the car, John strapped Ruby in and they headed off to Michelle's condo which was located across town.

They got to Michelle's condo and they got out, Steve carried Ruby up to the door and John rang the doorbell. Michelle answered a second later and smiled at her son, son in law and granddaughter, John looked at his mom, she was so different, she was dressed so nicely in her Black AB Studio Solid Cowlneck Sweaterdress and her Black Platform Heels.

"Come in, Shane and the boys aren't here yet but they're on their way." Michelle said, John smiled and handed her his jacket then Steve did the same, Michelle smiled at Ruby wanting to hold her and John saw it so he handed Ruby off to her grandma. Michelle smiled and bonded with her granddaughter. "Can I get you guys a drink?" Michelle asked. "I'll have a water" John said.

"Me too thanks." Steve said, Michelle smiled and passed Ruby back to John and she went to get their waters, as she came back she saw the front door open and Shane, Declan and Kenyon walk into the room. She smiled and went over to Shane and kissed him hello.

John looked at him, he was dressed nicely, he seemed like a good guy, someone completely different to his dad and John knew his mom needed someone different in her life and he could tell that he had made a huge difference in his mom's life, she was sweeter, more polite, more loving and she looked like a brand new person and John knew it was all because of Shane.

"Shane, this is my son John, his husband Steve and their daughter Ruby." Michelle said, "John, Steve. This is my boyfriend Shane and his kids Declan and Kenyon." Michelle said, they all said their hellos.

"Dinner is done how about we sit?" Michelle asked, everyone agreed and they went to the dining room. John placed Ruby into the highchair his mom had there and they started eating, they had Chicken Pasta Alfredo and Ruby had some pasta and pasta sauce without the chicken.

"So John do you work?" Shane asked, John shook his head. "No I stay at home with Ruby, I sometimes help out Steve with his diner, but mostly I am a stay at home dad." John said Shane smiled and nodded.

"You own a diner then?" Shane asked Steve, Steve smiled proudly, he was so proud of his diner. "Yeah it's the 316 diner." He said, Shane smiled. "Oh, I've been there before the food is great, I love it." he said, Steve smiled. "Thanks." He said, Shane nodded. "So what do you do Shane?" John asked his mother's boyfriend.

"Oh I am the CEO of a multimillion dollar business." Shane said, John smiled he was impressed. "I am in the sports industry, we have sports agents and everything." he said, John smiled. "Sounds cool." John said, Shane smiled. "It is, I love my job a lot." Shane said, John smiled and went back to feeding Ruby some of her pasta.

"So how did you and Steve meet?" Shane asked, John sighed. "He found me pregnant, scared and alone in a dumpster." John said, Michelle gasped.

"What?" she asked, John sighed. "When you kicked me out I had no place to go mom, I was hungry and Ruby needed to eat so I did what I HAD to do. I am not proud of how I had food but I did what I needed to do for myself and for Ruby. Then I met Steve and things changed for the better." John said smiling at his husband, Steve smiled and held John's hand on the table. "I'm so sorry baby." Michelle said, with tears in her eyes, John smiled.

"It's OK mom, I am much happier now, Ruby has a family and I've forgiven you for what you did, let's just try and forget about the past and try to at least move on." John said, Michelle smiled, her son was so grown up, she hated what she had done to John but she was glad that they were on better terms now.

John, Steve and Ruby stayed for desert and they got to know Shane and the kids a bit more and then they decided to head on home, Ruby was getting whiny, she needed to be put to bed, they said their goodbye's and headed home, they got home and John put Ruby into her crib to sleep, then he joined his husband on the couch watching TV. "I think things are looking up for us babe" Steve said, John smiled up at him.

"I agree Steve. I think everything is working out the way I had hoped." John said Steve smiled and kissed him, John focussed his attention back to the TV, he was happy but in the back of his mind Brock was there niggling away at him, John hated to have a doubt, but he just couldn't stop thinking that something bad was heading there way and Brock was going to tear their lives apart once more.

**Please Review…**


	72. Adam Gets A Shower

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

It was mid August, Adam was into his sixth month of pregnancy. He was, as Stephanie told him, "fit as a horse", but he felt more like an elephant. At six months with two very healthy twins, he was a big as someone eight months along with one baby. He could feel the babies kicking, it was like an internal soccer match. First one cub would kick then after a pause the other one would move. Adam didn't care what they were doing in there, it meant they were happy and healthy, and most of all, alive.

Sonogram pictures covered the Hart's refrigerator. Since they want to be surprised about the sex of the twins, Steph always blocked out that part. Only she and the two nurses in the office knew the sex of the Hart "cubs." Even the doctor called them cubs, everyone did.

Michelle Helmsley thought at one point that they were REAL bears. Shawn finally made it clear to his daughter that they were human babies, and that calling them cubs was just grown ups being silly, because Bret's nickname was bear. She understood but still she called them Smokey and Pooh after her two favorite bear stories.

Bret was down working in the book store. Mrs. Green have been given a two week vacation. She and Rosa went to Arkansas to visit family. Bret loved working, after all it was his store, but with writing and Adam, he spent more time upstairs than down.

Adam was taking his afternoon nap. He didn't fight it anymore, by the time two o'clock rolled around he was more than ready to lay down for three hours. He'd put a roast in the crock pot that morning, so dinner was basically taken care of.

Bret was sorting through the order that had arrived that morning. He was putting the special orders for customers in one pile and the rest of the books went on the small cart for ease of stocking the shelves. The magazine delivery man was busy putting out the new issues and pulling the old ones. Bret paid extra for the added service, but it was worth it. It was a tedious job as Bret's Book Nook carried over three hundred and fifty magazines.

"Okay Mr. Hart that's all for this week. Here's the scan report. Sales are excellent. See you next week." the man said with a smile. "Thanks Larry. Yes, I'm pleased, we're doing really well. Drive Safely." Bret shook the man's hand and took the report, he filed it away for later and went back to work.

Bret was busy calling customers, telling them their books had arrived when the bell rang, letting him know customers had entered the shop. He stopped what he was doing and went to wait on them.

"Hey Bret! Surprise!" Randy said happily when he saw his best friend's husband. "Randy, Wade! When did you get back! How was England? How's married life?" Bret asked happily as he hugged the returning newlyweds. Randy laughed, "Just this morning. It was wonderful and it's just...fantastic!" the teen answered rapidly.

"Adam is going to be so surprised. Please, can you stay for dinner, if you don't mind pot roast." Bret invited the returning couple. Randy looked to his new husband of just over a month, Wade nodded, "Sure we'd love too, unless jet lag catches up with us." Wade said to the writer.

"Where's Addy? Is he doing okay?" Randy asked, concerned for his friend. "He's upstairs, probably napping. He's doing great, not even a twinge of a cramp. Go on up, he won't mind." Bret said to the young man.

"Go on love, I'll stay down here and talk to Bret for a while." Wade said, giving his new husband a soft kiss on the cheek. "Okay. See you later." Randy returned the kiss and went up the stairs to the Hart's apartment.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Bret asked as he led Wade back to his office. "It was really fantastic. Um...thanks for all the advice and the idea about the ice cream." Wade said with a bit of a flush.

Bret laughed softly, "I'm glad, Adam was worried about how things would go." the older man said sincerely.

-MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS-

Randy went upstairs to the Hart's bedroom. He smiled, the nursery door was open and he peeked in. He saw that the second crib had been added. It matched the other one perfectly, the restoration had been successful. He was happy for his friend, he got an idea. He would pay Adam back for the engagement shower and all the things he did for the wedding. Randy decided he would get with John and maybe Shawn and plan a baby shower. He had time before they went back to Austin.

Randy then went across the hall to where his pregnant friend was sleeping. He climbed into the big bed and laid down next to the pregnant man. He had planned on waking Adam, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, jet lag got him. After all, that morning he'd woken up in England, well very early before dawn and now a few hours later he was back in Dallas.

After an hour when neither he or Bret hadn't heard a sound from their spouses the Englishman went up to check on them. He smiled when he found them, he went back downstairs to tell Bret.

"You should see them, sound asleep, both of them. I think Adam will be in for a surprise when he wakes up." Wade reported to the writer. Bret just laughed and got back to calling customers.

Around five thirty Adam stretched and yawned. He felt a body in the bed next to him. "Must be later than I thought" he said to himself, if Bret had laid down with him it must be after six. The blond turned on his side and laid his head on "Bret's" chest. "Bret" wrapped his arms around Adam. "Bret, Wade" they each spoke their spouses names at the same time. Green and stormy gray blue eyes flew open and stared at each other. Then the recognition hit them. "RanRan! Addy!" again both spoke at the same time. They woke up fully, sat up and hugged each other.

Two hours later the two couples were sitting round the dining room table enjoying a delicious dinner of roast, carrots and potatoes along with salad and hot rolls.

"So tell us about England." Adam said as he popped a potato in his mouth.

"It was fantastic! Wait till you hear this! We went to Buckingham Palace and had tea with the Queen!" Randy gushed, he'd kept this as a surprise to tell in person instead of on a quick post card.

"Oh pull the other one. What? You took a tour of the palace and had tea in a cup with her face on it, right?" Adam said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, Adam, Rand's right. My father was invited to the Queen's Annual Garden Tea Party. Because of his work with one of Her Majesties charities, he raised the most donations. He could bring two guests, so he took us. Mum gave up going just for Randy. We actually got to meet her. Here look." Wade stated, then pulled a picture of him and Randy with the Queen as they shook hands.

"I'm impressed! That's just amazing! It was something for Wade's mother to give that up." Bret added his thoughts.

"It was her wedding present to us. Oh and thank you so much for hiring the videographer for the wedding. It really meant a lot to mum and dad to be able to see our wedding. Mum is just to sick to travel. She probably wouldn't have gone to the Palace anyway." Wade said in a grateful but sad tone.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I hope she gets better soon." Adam said to his friend's husband. Wade sighed, "She won't get better. She has chronic arthritis. She can barely walk anymore. She won't give up though, but it's hard to see her in so much pain." Wade spoke with a bit of a sniff. Randy placed his hand on his husband's thigh. Wade smiled.

"Sorry Wade. Anything we can do?" Bret asked his young English friend. "Yes, change the subject please. How are the twins?" Wade asked with a soft smile.

Adam was in the kitchen getting the milk, he heard Wade's question, the blond pulled the latest sonograms off the fridge. He want back to the table.

"Here's the latest pictures. They are doing great, and I haven't had a single cramp." Adam said proudly as he handed off the pictures. "Um...what are these black marks?" Randy asked curiously.

The Hart's laughed, "So we won't know the sex of the cubs. Steph marks it out for us." Bret explained to the newlyweds.

The four couples continued to chat. Adam told Randy as they were cleaning up that John thought he'd seen Brock, but that was two months ago. Randy said it was probably just a look alike, and Adam agreed.

The Hart's tried to talk the Barrett's into staying with them, but Randy said this time they were staying with his parents, Adam understood.

The next day Randy was on the phone with John and Shawn, he met them at the diner to plan a surprise baby shower for Adam. They would have to let Bret know so he could get Adam out of the house.

Shawn thought they had better chose another place to buy the party things. The print shop up the street was too risky. He told them about a party shop close to his law office, they arranged to meet there the next day. Wade was elected to tell Bret. It was Tuesday, the shower would be on Friday evening.

"That sounds great Wade, he'll love it. I'll just take him out for an early dinner. Now the hard part, keeping it from him, you know how he gets when he thinks something is up. Don't worry, I'll manage it." Bret assured the Englishman.

"Good. I'm going to take Randy and John to the party shop. Shawn will join us. We debated telling you, we do know how he gets, but you getting him out of the house was best. It's okay if we just come in? John said they have a key." Wade asked the writer.

"You're lucky now he's at his mom's (they both laughed). Yes, of course it is. The Austin's have our key and we have theirs." Bret smiled, he was glad their friends were doing this.

Wade left the store and went back to the diner where he picked up John and Randy. "Steve is staying upstairs with Ruby. It will be easier to shop without her." John explained as they left the 316 to go shopping for Adam's shower.

They arrived at the Party Shop. Shawn was standing out in front of the store, talking on his cell phone. He finished the call as the others approached.

"Just got off the phone with Chris. He's going to call the rest and tell them. Randy, you're in charge of inviting school friends. Did Bret agree?" Shawn asked as they stood in front of the store.

"Yes, he's going to take Adam out for a small dinner, he said it's fine for you to use the key. We just have to make sure to keep Adam off the radar." Wade replied with a laugh.

The four men entered the shop. Thousands of party supplies filled the huge store. They headed for the section marked Baby Shower. Each man had a shopping cart.

"We have to have a bear theme. I suggest Winnie The Pooh. And I would avoid a twin theme, that's too trite. They know they are having twins, and not knowing the sexes will be even harder." Randy suggested to the group.

"Everyone loves Pooh Bear. Good idea. We can do a few twin things in the favor bags." John added his opinion. "Pooh it is then. I agree, we can find a couple of twin favor things. Let's go shopping." Shawn said with a smile, he loved planning parties.

They settled on the Baby Pooh and friends theme. All the colors were bright and happy, and there were so many things to match that would make a great atmosphere.

They first picked out the dinner plates, dessert plates, cups and both luncheon and cocktail sized napkins along with the matching table covers. While everything was paper, they were of a high quality, even the table covers had heavy plastic backing.

The foursome picked rich chocolate brown, heavy plastic silverware. It matched the rich, bright colors of the other items, like Pooh's deep gold, Piglet's bright pink, Eyore's deep purple blue gray along with green, red, brown and blue. It was beautiful in it's richness.

Next they picked out Winnie the Pooh head shaped plastic bowls, and there was a matching pink one for Piglet as well, adding to the theme of the party.

Randy and john picked out mylar balloons, each featuring a different character or a scene with several of them. The one they chose for adding to the centerpiece was a thirty six inch high, full sized Pooh balloon. It would tie onto the centerpiece for the main table. The centerpiece was Pooh who sat on top of a honeycomb paper "Hunny" Jar. It was adorable.

There was a huge matching garland that they ordered to say Congratulations Adam and Bret! They also had gift tag cards printed up, they risked that everyone they thought to invite would come. If not, they would just mail the card to have as a souvenir.

The next thing they shopped for were items to put in the matching favor bags, that were actually boxes.

"These are perfect! Just enough of a twin thing." John said as he held up a two peas in a pod salt and pepper shaker set. It was made of two green ceramic peas that rested in an open pea pod.

"Look, this matches perfectly!" Randy said excitedly. He held up a small two peas in a pod candle. It exactly matched the salt and pepper set.

Next came a "bar" of soap that looked like a rubber duck. A miniature Winnie the Pooh picture frame came after that. A Pooh candle and Piglet candle joined the box. They finished off with Pooh mint tins and Piglet chocolate covered almond tins.

They picked up a few shower games along with a booklet for more game ideas.

Shawn absolutely insisted on paying for the party supplies, but the others only gave in on the condition that the Austin's would provide the food and the Barrett's would order and pay for the cake.

They were outside the party shop, they were going to load the bags in Shawn's car that was parked a block away at the law office, but first they stopped at a café halfway down the block. They chose to sit out on the sidewalk patio. Wade went and got everyone coffee and he also got a variety of pastries.

Just as they started enjoying the treat, John happened to look across the street, he nearly dropped his cup of coffee. He swore he saw Brock Lesnar going into the sports shop.

"John? Johnny?" Randy called to his friend. "What? Huh? Oh sorry, just lost...was wondering how Ruby is. Kids do that to you." John said, hoping he was believed.

"Yes they do. I wonder about Michelle all the time. I'm thinking about giving up my side of the law practice to be with her more. I'll still do the agent part, but I don't know. I love love the law." Shawn explained to the young people at the table.

"I understand. We are going to have to make sure Adam gets away for a few hours a week. It will be hard on him with twins." John added thoughtfully. As he absentmindedly kept an eye on the sports store.

"I agree, we'll be sure to do that. Now tell me, will you get to stay in the dorm now that you're married?" Shawn asked the newlyweds.

"We could I guess, but we got an apartment in the married student housing section. It will be a lot better. I'm looking forward to it, our first home." Randy said with a light flush.

"That reminds me of hunter and I in law school. Just married, that first, horrible ratty apartment. The place was horrid, but at the time, romantic. At least until the toilet exploded." Shawn said with a laugh at the memory.

"Oookayyy...you're toilet exploded?" Wade asked the copper blond.

Shawn burst out laughing, "Yeah, the plumbing was so old, sewer gas backed up and after Hunter used it, he flushed, a few minutes later there was a horrible explosion. We went to see what had happened and there was the poor toilet in pieces, water flooding the room. Boy did I rib Hunter after that, telling him how powerful he was. I'm just glad now he wasn't on the thing when it happened. Oh the joys of first apartments." Shawn told the story with a fond smile.

They finished their coffee and commented that while the pastries were good they didn't come close to Mrs. Wilson's. They loaded up Shawn's car, then John, Randy and Wade went back to the Barrett's vehicle and headed back to John's apartment.

John never saw the man again that reminded him of Brock. He figured it was just a look alike. There had been no world that his ex was back in the area. Heyman's house was still abandoned so he pushed the thought away.

They were able to do all this today because Bret told them once again Adam was with his mother. They were out doing some baby shopping. So Wade and Randy were able to go over to the bakery without fear of Adam seeing them

Mrs. Wilson promised a wonderful Winnie The Pooh cake, but sadly had to turn down the invitation to the shower. She was visiting her daughter that night over in Fort Worth.

The week progressed and a lot of secret meetings were held. Adam was so wrapped in in the twins that he never once suspected anything, not even when Bret closed the store early on Friday to take him out to dinner.

They pulled back into their garage. Bret jumped out and went around to Adam's side of the truck. He undid the blonds seatbelt, then kissed the two places on Adam's belly where they estimated the babies were. Adam laughed.

"They just fluttered. I guess you two were telling your father you love him. (the twins moved again). Yes, they are." Adam said as he placed Bret's hands on each spot. The writer smiled as he felt his children move. The couple smiled at each other, sharing the warm moment.

They went up the stairs to their apartment. When they turned on the kitchen light, Adam nearly jumped out of his skin as the room exploded with a big "SURPRISE! HAPPY BABY SHOWER!" as everyone yelled, happily.

"You got me! This time you really got me! Did you know about this?" Adam asked his husband. Bret just looked sheepish as Adam was swallowed up by a huge group hug.

The Barrett's, Austin's and Ruby, Helmsley's and Michelle, Mark and Kevin, the Johnson's, Judy, the Del Rio's, Chris and the Hardy Brothers were there. More of Adam's school friends and the one's he'd met in Austin were invited but couldn't come, they had chipped in for a gift which came via Alberto and Justin.

Michelle turned out to be a great little helper by looking after Ruby, who was set up on a blanket in the corner of the living room. They had a lot of toys to entertain them.

The adults dove into the delicious food the Austin's had provided. There were all kinds of things but all in miniature or "baby" sized, such as mini tacos, burgers, hot dogs and finer things like tiny quiches and sausage balls. Cheese, fruit and sweet breads made up the rest.

Mrs. Wilson had created a two foot tall Winnie The Pooh, complete with his red shirt over half his big belly. His shirt read, Happy Baby Shower to the Hart cubs. It was a delicious carrot cake, Adam's favorite. When it was time to cut the cake, John made the Hart's each wear a headband that give them Pooh ears on top of their heads.

After they had eaten and cut the cake, it was time for presents. The Hart's were told to sit on the couch, everyone gathered around and handed them their gifts.

The first was from the Helmsley's, "I hope you like it. Daddy and poppa let me pick it out!" Michelle said excitedly as she happily clapped her hands.

Together Bret and Adam unwrapped the gift. It was a Winnie The Pooh, three tier diaper cake. It was crafted out of thirty five newborn sized diapers. Inside were two matching teethers and two rattles, two brush and comb sets, bath supplies and two baby bottles, each layer was wrapped with a receiving blanket. It was topped with a large plush Pooh.

Next came the Barrett's gift of a Baby Bear two tier diaper cake. It was made of eco friendly diapers, two cute mini bear squeaker toys, two gorgeous cotton baby blankets and two onsies along with some baby care products.

Chris gave them two classic Pooh Keepsake Memory Books. Each book would capture the memories and milestones of each child's first five years. The paper was acid free and made for archiving the facts. There were pages for all about my parents, family tree, showers, gifts, birth certificate, hand and foot prints. A page for world events, doctors visits, growth charts, immunizations, firsts and milestones, birthdays and holidays. They would be a treasured keepsake for years to come.

Mark and His brother and their lovers had gone together and gotten four boxes of diapers, a stack of blankets, twelve glass baby bottles and a pile of onsies. It was very generous.

From the Del Rio's and the rest of the college gang, they got more diapers and baby bath items like towels, wash cloths, bottles of baby body wash, shampoo, lotion, oil and powder, the cutest were a pair of Winnie the Pooh hooded bath blankets, a very handy gift indeed.

The Austin's ave them the best gift of all, well at least Adam thought so, they gave the Hart's a year's diaper service that would start a week after the twins came home. They also gave them a huge box of things Ruby had out grown or didn't use anymore.

The Hart's hugged and thanked everyone profusely. Then, so they could see the nursery, they helped carry up all the gifts, there was one last surprise in the room.

It was Judy's gift to her grandchildren. She had gotten two beautiful music boxes. On top of each was a life like bear cub. The boxes each played "The Teddy Bear's Picnic" song. She had also bought an air purifier that was set up in the corner. Adam hugged his mom tightly.

The Hardy brothers had paid for the restoration of the second crib and found an Art Deco Dresser clock and had already given it as their gift to the couple.

The baby things were put away or stored it in the small closet, saving Adam from the worry of dealing with it later.

John put Ruby down in one of the cribs and set the monitor. He let Michelle have one of the receivers and he took the other one, then they went downstairs. The rest had already gone to start playing shower games.

Shawn set Chelle up with some new coloring books and crayons in Bret's big chair, the monitor next to her. Shawn explained to her that the grown ups were going to play silly games. She was quite happy with her coloring. Shawn was proud of his daughter, she was so good natured and happy.

They played pin the pacifier on the baby and no one was more surprised than Justin, when Alberto pinned his paper pacifier perfectly on the paper baby's mouth.

Once again Mark won the diaper the baby game, giving Kevin more fodder to tease his lover with. Mark had won the same game at Ruby's baby shower last year.

Adam won the word game. He formed the most words from the words BABY BOTTLES FOR TWINS. The object of the game was to make as many other words as possible, his expertise with crosswords came in very handy and helped him win.

Bret dropped the most diaper pins in a milk bottle and Shawn folded the most diapers and did it the fastest.

They played the egg relay and let Michelle play. She teamed up with her daddy and Uncle Adam and they won, fair and square. Chelle loved her prize of a pick of any book down in the store.

Bret took her downstairs and she quickly chose the next book in the Little House series, "Farmer Boy". She and her dads had already read the first two books so she was happy to chose the next one.

After all the fun and games, they all sat down and more cake and coffee. When he finished Adam spoke.

"Thank you so much for this. It means so much to both Bret and I (he took Bret's hand in his). I also want to thank all of you for your undying friendship and support over the past year...(he teared up a bit), the bench, the cards of encouragement, your prayers...just thank you for being the best friends I've ever had. We're more than friends, we are a family. Our twins our lucky to have such wonderful Uncles and a loving Grandmother. Thanks" Adam's eyes dripped a couple of tears and Bret gently wiped them away.

The party continued for a while longer, then everyone helped clean up. Mementos of the shower were packed away. The apartment was back to it's spotless condition.

Judy was the last one to leave, "Are you alright son? You didn't get over tired did you? He looks pale, Bret don't you think he looks pale?" Judy asked worriedly, as she felt her son's forehead.

Adam rolled his eyes, he was used to his ma's worry, especially since she hadn't been there when she was needed. "Ma, I'm fine, the twins are fine. I know you worry out of love, but it's okay." Adam said sincerely to his sweet mother.

"I'm sorry baby. Guilt I guess, I wasn't here when you needed me at Christmas. Forgive your old ma?" Judy asked sheepishly.

"Nothing to be sorry for ma. Now let Bret take you home and I'll go to bed." Adam spoke warmly. "No, I'm taking a cab. Now Bret, take my son to bed" Judy said with a wink as she called for a cab on the kitchen phone.

Thirty minutes later Judy called, she was home safely. Bret hung up the bedside phone, Adam was curled up against him.

"Mom's home safely, now get some sleep. I love you." Bret said with a kiss to Adam's temple. "I love you" Adam said sleepily as he closed his eyes.

Outside another pair of eyes were watching. It was hard to tell on who's home they were focused, the Hart's or the Austin's, or maybe even both.

**Please Review…**


	73. Threatening Letter

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was going to be an ordinary casual day for John. Steve was busy with the diner and John was going to be doing some errands with Ruby.

He wanted Steve to relax tonight so he wanted to have Ruby asleep early and a nice dinner on so he and Steve could spend some time alone together, he just wanted Steve to relax for the night.

He knew he wanted to make Steve's favorite Enchilada Casserole and for desert his favorite Buttermilk Lemon Pie. John kissed Steve goodbye for the day and he cleaned up from Steve's breakfast and he went and jumped into the shower to get ready for the day before Ruby woke up crying.

He showered and dressed. He dressed in his Rock and Republic Magnetic Straight Jeans, his Black Rock and Republic Dented Striped Casual Button-Front Shirt and his adidas Neo Classic Athletic Shoes.

Once he was dressed he went through the clean washing and picked out some clothes for Ruby and he made her up some muesli for her breakfast, by the time he was done Ruby was awake and screaming for John.

John smiled, even though she was screaming John loved hearing her. He walked into the nursery and he picked her up and held her. "Good morning baby." John said blowing a raspberry on her cheek. Ruby giggled and clung to John's neck, John smiled and hugged her back and took her into the kitchen.

He sat her down in her high chair and he put her pink floral bib on her and he grabbed her breakfast and he sat down and fed her, she loved the food and ate it all up, making a mess all over her face.

John laughed and cleaned her up and took her into the bathroom, he sat her in her bath seat and he gave her a nice warm bubble bath. Once she was all cleaned John got her out, dried her off and got her dressed for the day.

John dressed her in her Black Levi's Leggings, her Black, Pink and White Floral and Polka-Dot Babydoll Top and her Black T Strap Sandals. Once she was dressed John packed her diaper bag, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed down to the car. He strapped Ruby into her car seat and got into the front seat and drove them to the grocery store. He got to the store, grabbed a cart and sat Ruby in the seat.

He locked up the car and headed into the store to get what they needed. He walked around and grabbed what he needed for dinner, he grabbed some ground meat, onion, chillies, olives and sour cream. Once he had everything for dinner he grabbed everything for desert, he grabbed some buttermilk, flour, shortening, lemons and some sugar.

Once he had everything for dinner John went and picked up some other things, mostly things for Ruby, she seemed to run out of things so quickly but he knew it was because she was growing up so fast.

As he was walking to the checkout he spotted some baby items and he figured while he was at the store he might pick up a few things for the Hart twins, of course he didn't know whether they were boys or girls or one of each so he would just go neutral.

He picked up a Fisher-Price Sweet Treats Rattle and Teether Gift Set and a Disney Winnie the Pooh Friendship Pooh Boa Blanket. Once he picked out the gifts for Adam and Bret he went to the register and paid for it all.

He paid for it and headed out to the car, he loaded the groceries in and took the cart back, he then strapped Ruby into her seat and went to his front. He frowned as he saw a note under his windshield wiper, he grabbed it and sat in the car, he opened the note and gasped, it was from Brock.

John looked back at Ruby and sighed and read the letter. **'John, you think this is over? Well you have another thing coming, this is FAR from over, you have my daughter, if you think I am EVER going to be OUT of your lives then you are as stupid as you look. That old bald man will NEVER be OUR daughter's father and you know it. You better be careful with him, you never know when the old guy can get hurt…..You know accidentally. You can't get rid of me this easily. I am ALWAYS going to be here…ALWAYS. Give my daughter a kiss for me…..xox Brock.'** John shook his head, this could not be happening.

It couldn't. He started the car and drove straight home, he put the groceries away and put Ruby in her swing and paced, he didn't know what to do right now.

John paced for a good hour before knowing what to do, he grabbed Ruby and he headed over to the Hart house. He knocked and Bret answered, he smiled. "Hi John, come in. Adam is napping right now." Bret said, John smiled and walked into the lounge with Bret and sat down with Ruby in his lap.

"I went to the store today and when I came out I saw this on my windshield. I read it and freaked out. I didn't know what to do, so I came here" John said sliding the note over to Bret, Bret put on his glasses and he read the note, his eyes widening as he read it.

"Jesus, did you see him?" Bret asked John shook his head. "No, I didn't see him, but it freaks me out that he is so close to us, especially Ruby." John said Bret nodded.

"You need to tell Steve. You can't keep this from him, he needs to be able to keep you safe" Bret said, John nodded. "I know I just don't want him to be angry…I don't want him to stress" John said, Bret nodded.

"I know but you need to be honest with him." Bret said, John nodded, he knew Bret was right, he didn't want to stress Steve out. "OK you're right, but what about the note?" John asked. "I'll call Hunter and Shawn. They will know how to handle this OK? Don't worry John we won't let anything happen to you and Ruby." Bret said, John smiled.

"Thanks. I better go I want to get dinner on." John said Bret smiled and nodded. "Thanks for coming to me." Bret said, John smiled. "You're the best." John said, Bret smiled and showed John out. John went back to the apartment and he put Ruby down to play with some toys on the floor while he got dinner prepared.

He was so nervous right now, he didn't want Steve to get all worked up, he wished he didn't have to do this but he knew he had to be honest with his husband.

**HOURS LATER**

John smiled as he put Ruby down for bed, he kissed her goodnight and switched on her nightlight and mobile on, he left the room closing the door and taking the monitor with him, he went and checked on dinner and it was done.

He plated up just as Steve walked through the door looking exhausted. John smiled and gave him a kiss. Steve smiled. "I am so glad to be home." Steve said, John smiled.

"Sit down, dinner is done." John said Steve smiled and sat down, John placed his plate in front of him and also a beer and he sat down with him, they sat and ate and talked about the day they both had, once dinner was over they both cleaned up and Steve showered and they went to the bedroom to relax and watch TV in bed.

"Steve babe, I have to talk to you about something." John said Steve smiled and nodded. "OK what's up?" Steve asked. "I found this on my car after shopping today." John said.

Steve frowned and took the note and looked at it. John could see Steve get angry and he sighed. "That fucking asshole!" Steve exclaimed.

"Calm down babe, Ruby is asleep." John said Steve sighed and took a deep breath. "Are you OK though? did you see him?" Steve asked, John shook his head.

"No I didn't see him or anything. I told Bret and he is going to call Hunter and Shawn and figure out the next step." John said Steve nodded and he went over to John and hugged him tight. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you and Ruby." Steve said, John nodded and hugged him back.

He hoped Steve could protect him and Ruby, he didn't want anything to happen to them he really didn't.

**Please Review…**


	74. While Strolling Through The Park

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"What time is your appointment with Shawn?" Adam asked his husband, as they finished their breakfast. "After lunch, at one. You and John still taking Ruby to the park?" Bret asked his nearly seven months pregnant spouse. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. I haven't seen them much lately. Steve has really had John hopping in the dinner. I'm glad the 316 is doing so well, but I miss John." Adam said happily.

Recently a Dallas food critic had named the 316 Diner as the best small diner in the Metroplex, and Steve's business had nearly tripled. But it also meant John had been busy too, and he and Adam hadn't spent much time together. Plus with the threat of Brock's letter, Steve wanted John close at hand. But Adam had managed to talk Steve into letting John and Ruby go to the little park up the street today and after all Brock had not been seen nor heard from since the letter incident.

"Okay, but please don't over do. Rest when you need too, but the walk and fresh air will do all my babies good. Fall is in the air." Bret said as he sipped his coffee.

Fall _was_ fast approaching, it was Adam's favorite time of the year. The crisp cool mornings and warm afternoons along with the leaves that were just starting to think about changing colors. It always made the blond feel refreshed and renewed.

"I will bear, besides Steph said I should walk everyday to help with the birth later. (Adam sighed) It was...I'm glad I can have natural birth...we made best choice...back then...right?" Adam asked his spouse, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes you did, it was brave of you. I'm looking forward to finally meeting those two." Bret said with a nod towards Adam's very pregnant belly.

"Me too. So, we're set on the names?" Adam asked as he finished his toast. "I think so. They are good strong names for boys and sweet, gentle names for girls. Well, I'd better hit the computer for a couple of hours. Come sit with me?" Bret asked as he picked up their empty dishes and took them to the sink.

"I'm actually invited into the inner sanctum? Sure, I'll do some knitting." Adam said with a grin. Bret was getting more and more protective of him, wanting him near him, even while working on his book.

Soon the couple was settled cozily in Bret's office. A small fire crackled cheerfully in the small fire place. It wasn't for heat, at least not today, it just added atmosphere. The Hart's loved having a fire burning and crackling in the background.

Bret smiled over to his young husband. Adam had learned how to knit from his mom, but he was still slow and deliberate. The pregnant man stuck the tip of his tongue out as he concentrated totally on the knitting needles in his hands.

Adam was working with bubble gum pink and white, baby soft yarn. He was making a blanket, of course he would make two, but for now one was a challenge.

Bret thought Adam was cute as he worked. He stopped watching his spouse and went back to typing in the pages he had written by hand with his anniversary present fountain pen.

This time it was Adam that stopped what he was doing and looked at his beloved bear. Bret's glasses were half way down his nose as he typed. His eyes were focused on the paper, his fingers typing the words he was reading.

Adam noticed something he'd never seen before. He realized that Bret silently read as he typed. His lips formed the words, but there were silent.

Bret felt the beautiful eyes on him, he looked at his spouse, Adam wore an odd expression on his face. "What? Is my shirt on inside out or something?" Bret asked curiously.

Adam laughed, "In all this time, I never noticed before that you silently read as you type." Adam explained to his handsome bear.

It was Bret's turn to chuckle, "Yeah I do. It helps me actually. I get a chance to see if what I wrote flows together and makes sense." Bret explained to his pretty blond.

"That makes sense. I just never noticed it before. Guess it proves you never really know a person completely, no matter how long you are with them. It keeps a relationship fresh and interesting." The younger man said thoughtfully.

"That's true, and how odd, have you been snooping? Because that's almost the same thing Joseph just said to Owen. Maybe the story mirrors our lives more than I thought." Bret's tone was teasing.

"You know I don't peek! But it is odd. How's the book coming?" Adam asked as he returned to his knitting.

"it's going well. Ten more chapters and book seven will be finished. I'm thinking of only having ten books in the series, the move on to something else." Bret said as he sat back and reflected on his thoughts.

"Still considering a middle ages series?" Adam asked as his knitting needles clicked together. "Yes I am. Maybe even creating my own world, not base it on any known history. Just not sure yet." Bret said as he put his hands back on the keyboard.

The couple went on with their prospective work. It was happy and cozy. They spent a few hours working, then Adam got up and prepared their lunch while Bret dressed for his meeting with Shawn.

The blond made their favorite, tomato soup and grilled cheese. Adam made a huge pot of tomato soup then he would freeze it in one meal portions.

Adam took a mix of shredded Swiss, cheddar, jack and parmesan cheese and placed it on the pieces of bread in the skillet, the covered it with another slices of buttered bread. He cooked them till they were golden brown and served them on a plate with the large cups of thick, rich soup.

Just as he poured two glasses of frosty cold milk, Bret came down the stairs, he was dressed in his best suit, brief case in hand.

Adam felt a wave of lust course through his body, "You look handsome my bear." Adam spoke with a low, lust filled voice.

"Oh I do huh? Well, thank you" Bret teased his spouse then pulled him into his arms. Adam's pregnant belly gently pressed against the writer. The babies fluttered, both of their parents felt it.

Adam laughed softly, "time for the daily soccer match." "Does it hurt?" Bret asked, keeping Adam in his arms. "Not like pain, but sometimes it feels like a kick in the rib or my bladder and that's uncomfortable and makes me run to the bathroom." Adam said as he laid his forehead on Bret's shoulder.

Bret lifted Adam's chin gently with his fingers and kissed him. Their tongues slid together and the pregnant blond let out a soft moan as his hands slid down the writer's back and over the rounded muscles of Bret's ass.

The elder man groaned softly, his young spouses hands felt good on his body, even over the fabric of his suit. He deepened the kiss, his own hands slid through Adam's soft, golden locks.

The couple pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathless, the elder man looked at the clock, then the prepared lunch, and finally at the lusty look in Adam's eyes. He sighed softly, it was such an easy choice to make.

Adam was riding Bret's cock as he held on to his husband's shoulders. They were on the couch in the living room making heated, passionate love.

"Oh god bear, so good...so very good." Adam cried out as his pleasure button was struck by the writer's shaft. "Ride me cowboy" Bret husked, his hand wrapped around Adam's cock, as he pumped in tempo with their movements. Their lunch sat abandoned on the kitchen table, their clothes neatly folded in the chair.

"You...two...close...your...eyes..." Adam panted out, the twins were still playing soccer. Bret smiled and thrust his hips again, pulling Adam in for another tongue tangling kiss.

Adam rolled his hips, causing Bret's cock to rub his prostate again. The blond whimpered, at the same time Bret's thumb pressed into the leaking slit of Adam's shaft.

They continued until they both came with a cry of each others names. Adam's hot seed coated Bret's hand as the writer filled his blond. They recovered for a few minutes, then took a quick shower in the tiny bathroom just off the laundry room.

As Bret dressed in suit again, Adam tossed on his loose sweats and then quickly heated their lunch in the microwave, it wasn't the perfect meal, but it was hot and tasted fine, and besides the sex was more important.

"Thanks bear, my hormones needed that. I hope you won't be late for Shawn now." Adam said worriedly as he ate his lunch. "No, only five or ten minutes will be all. They have kept me waiting before. Hunter likes a little Shawn for lunch sometimes." Bret said with a sly wink. "They do love each other, just like us. Don't forget, we'll be at the Austin's after our walk, just come there when you get done." Adam said in soft reply.

They finished their lunch, Bret kissed Adam and left for his meeting at Helmsley and Associates. Adam quickly washed the dishes. Then went upstairs to get ready to go to the park with John. He didn't have to worry about dinner, since they were going to be at the Austin's they were going to eat with them at the diner.

Adam decided to take a longer shower and wash his hair. He was careful, he made sure to hang on tightly getting in and out of the claw foot tub. He was soon washed, dried and dressed in a nice pair of black sweats and sweatshirt. He threw a blue flannel shirt as a "jacket". He was still able to put his shoes on, but he could barely fasten the Velcro straps but after a bit of a struggle they were on his feet securely.

He gathered up the blanket they used at the park and the paperback book he was reading. He put them in a backpack and headed down stairs. He double checked the kitchen, picked up his cell phone and wallet, along with a bottle of water and put them in the backpack. He went out the door, John was just coming out of their apartment with Ruby on his hip.

"Yours or ours?" Adam asked his friend. "Yours please" John said as he got over to the Hart's. Adam unlocked the storage area under the stairs and pulled out the antique French pram. Even though the storage area was clean and dry, Adam always carefully checked for spiders or other creatures.

They placed Ruby in the pram, she tackled the pink bunny that had been left in there from last time.

"How about some ice cream first, then we can walk it off." Adam suggested, he had a wicked, after sex chocolate ice cream attack. "Ohhh...um...you and Bret have a lunch time quickie did ya?" John asked with a smirk. Adam's deep flush told the other teen all he needed to know.

They went across the street and down to the ice cream shop. They each ordered a dish of double fudge brownie ice cream, then went out to the sidewalk tables. Ruby played contentedly in the pram, she was such a good natured little thing.

"So you feeling alright? It's been ages since we have been able to have a good catch up and gossip." John asked his friend as they settled in. "Yes, just wonderful. It was weird though, they kept fluttering while Bret and I were um...well you know. It kind of felt like we were being watched." Adam said quietly.

"I know she used to do the same. You get used to it after a while. How's your mom?" John asked as he gave Ruby a small bite of his ice cream. "She's fine. This time it's a fall leaf bus tour of the east coast. She and her friends love those bus tours. I'm just glad she's enjoying herself. This one was a birthday present from us." Adam explained to his friend as he took a bite of his chocolate treat.

"I know, it's nice to see your mom happy. Mine is like a different person. It's like meeting her all over again. Shane has really changed her." John spoke warmly of his own mother.

"I'm so happy for you Jay. Does Ruby relate well with her? Adam asked as he gave Ruby a little bite from his spoon as well.

"Yes, she does, but she really does well with Shane and he keeps trying to get her to say grandpa. Did you know he is Vince's son?" John asked his blond friend.

"Bret's publisher, Vince McMahon? That's a small world. How on earth did they meet?" Adam asked in a surprised tone, he'd only met Shane once and then not long enough to find out anything.

John launched into the long story of how his mom left his dad and met Shane and his kids, how they got together, all while they were being watched by a man with a short, neat pony tail.

"I'm just happy she's back in your life and I'm living proof you don't need a father to turn out well." Adam stated firmly.

"You don't even know his name? John asked curiously this time.

"Nope. Ma went back to Copeland when they divorced. Never even seen his picture. I must take after him a bit though, this chin and forehead aren't from the Copeland side, neither is the blond hair, but honestly, I could care less. He hurt ma and that makes him (Adam reached over and covered Ruby's ears with his hands) a right bastard." Adam whispered the last word.

"I can't blame you. How anyone could be mean to your mom is beyond me, she's one of the dearest people I've ever met." John said with a warm smile. "Thanks Jay. I can't wait to get to know your mom better. She seems as sweet as mine." Adam said honestly.

"Now she is. Say have you heard anything about your book? Shawn sent it in didn't he?" John wondered to his friend.

"Yes he did, about three weeks ago. He said it might take longer than he thought for a publishing decision. There's been a shake up in the children's book department. There is new Editor-In-Chief, a guy by the name of Damien Sandow. He's supposed to be the best Children's Editor in the business. Shawn said he has a big back log of galley proofs to read." Adam explained as they finished their ice cream.

"I would have though that being married to their best selling writer would have meant some stroke for you." John said with a raised brow. He was feeding Ruby some mashed bananas, they were still her favorite food.

Adam smiled at Ruby, she was so cute, "That was my choice, and Bear agreed. We told Shawn not to draw attention to the fact I'm married to Bret. If I get published, I want it to be by my own merit, not because of Bret. Bear even wanted to use a pen name on the drawings and have me publish as Copeland. I didn't want to go that far. I'm proud of Bret's drawings and proud of being a Hart." Adam stated firmly to his friend.

"That's cool. A lot of people would take advantage of a situation like yours. The nepotism I mean. I would be the same though. I'd rather win something on my own than because I had help" John said in an agreeing tone.

"Me too. It's nerve wracking enough. I really want to get published. I've always wanted to write children's books. Can you keep a secret? I mean a really important secret about Bret?" Adam asked his friend.

"You know I can, but don't tell me if you don't think you should." John said with a concerned tone.

"It's not THAT kind of secret, but he's thinking about ending the Owen series with book ten. He has an idea for a new series. But, I'm kind of worried about it. He does so wonderfully with the Owen books. I think they are so good because he has such a deep emotional connection to them. What if he starts something new and his readers don't like it? I don't want to see him hurt." Adam expressed his fears, as they started strolling towards the park. Ruby was sleeping in the pram, the pink rabbit wrapped in her chubby little arms.

"I can understand why you're concerned, but on the other hand he as to stretch his creativity. Is there any way he could do both?" John asked the blond as they got to the park. Again, neither teen noticed that they were being followed.

"I don't know Jay, writing two series at once might be too much pressure on him, then with twins coming...I feel...responsible." Adam stated as they got to the shady spot in the corner. As Ruby was soundly sleeping. They waited to spread out the blanket, so the two men sat on the bench and continued to quietly talk.

"I think Bret can handle it, he's the most together guy I know, aside from Steve. I know about Bret's past. Are you worried that if he takes on too much he'll turn back into Bret the Bruiser?" John asked his blond friend worriedly.

Adam sighed, "Yeah I am. Oh, I don't think for one second he would hurt me or the cubs, please don't think that. I just worry he'll go out looking for trouble to ease his frustrations. I want to support him what ever he chooses, oh I'm just so worried." Adam nearly wailed, but quietly as to not wake the baby.

John put his hand on Adam's shoulder, he was getting really worried about his friend. "Hey, you really are worried aren't you? It's not your hormones getting to you is it?" John asked pointedly.

Adam shrugged, "I don't think so. Bret seemed "off" when he was mentioning it. Last time he talked about the new series, he seemed so sure of the plot set up. Like the who, what, when, where. Today he didn't sound so sure. Like he was doubting himself. I don't know maybe he's just thinking about it, and I'm just worked up about nothing." Adam said thoughtfully as he chewed on his lip.

"You know, that's probably it. It's scary for him too. Giving up something that's been so successful for him, and his family and trying something new. Maybe that's why he sounded that way or maybe it's just his creative side talking What he needs is you behind him one hundred percent, even if he fails miserably. He could always go back to the Owen stories." John gave his best advice to the pregnant blond.

"I guess I really should be having the same kind of talk with him that we're having now. Oh no worries about that, no matter what, I'll stand behind him. Probably making a mountain out of a molehill. I'll just be glad when these cubs arrive." Adam said as he rubbed his belly.

"That's the best think you can do, just talk to him about it. I learned that with that letter from Brock. Talking to Steve was the in best advice in the end, and that came from Bret. I realize that now." John said with a sigh.

"Yes, after all our husband's love us, we have to talk to them and listen and be there for them as well. Communication is the most important part of any relationship." Adam said firmly.

John checked on his sleeping daughter while Adam pulled a bottle of water out of his backpack and took a sip. He noticed the man on the swings, he was facing away from them, other than that the park was empty. It was too early for kids, school was still in session. He turned back to John who had opened his own bottle of water.

"Have you had any reports on Brock? According to what Shawn said Heyman's house is still empty, and you said Brock's old places had been rented right?" Adam asked John.

"Yeah ages ago. No, nothing new but I'm not going to spend time or rather waste time or let him stop me from doing things. He'll never control my life again." John said firmly.

"Good, I mean I want him for what he did to Bret. He...my bear...so...bruised and broken. No, no...I can't let myself get excited. Change the subject, that I brought up." Adam said with a laugh.

"You goof. I was happy not bringing him up. So after dinner you guys want to come up and play Monopoly or something? Maybe some cards?" John suggested to his friend.

"Why not a good game of Risk? We haven't had a good battle in ages. Besides, Bret's too good at Monopoly. He beat Randy into bankruptcy in fifteen turns last time he played with us, remember?" Adam said with a laugh.

"Okay Risk it is, but I claim the green pieces. Oh yeah, I forgot, Bret is deadly at Monopoly." John laughed.

John turned his attention to Ruby. She had woken up, she needed changing. John busied himself with his daughter while Adam took another sip of water

The blond noticed another man had joined the one on the swings, he was dressed in a black hoodie, he was taking animatedly to the man who had been on the swings for a while.

Adam turned back to John, "throw this in the trash can for me?" John asked holding the dirty diaper out to Adam. Adam laughed and took the diaper, he got up to throw it away.

He noticed that the second man at the swings had vanished and the other man was standing up, he turned and started walking towards the bench. Adam had reached the trash can, he threw the diaper in. He turned back to john, then something ran through his mind. He recognized the man walking towards them. It was Paul Heyman!

Adam hurried back to the bench, thankfully it was only a few yards. He waddled more than anything, "John! John!" Adam called out.

John heard the panic in the blonds voice, he turned towards Adam, still not seeing Heyman getting closer. Adam reached the bench a few steps ahead of the intruder, he was out of breath, he pointed to the approaching man.

While Adam had been throwing the diaper away, John had spread out the blanket and put Ruby on it to play. He looked over, his daughter was happily chewing on the ear of the pink rabbit. "What the hell are you doing here?" John barked at his ex's MMA manager.

"Calm down Johnny. I just wanted to let you know that you have nothing to worry about. We came back for national championship fight. Brock got a little punch drunk and stupidly left that note for you. So don't worry." Heyman said in a good natured tone.

"Um...well...yeah...thanks...you can go now" Adam said as he caught his breath, he was fine, just scared about the man standing there. "I'm sorry too about what happened to your husband. Brock was just upset about losing that lawsuit." Heyman said with a slight mocking tone.

John looked back again, Ruby was still happily playing with the pink rabbit, she sure loved that thing.

"He could have killed Bret! He still has trouble with his knee. You're lucky we didn't sue you!" Adam stated, he wished he could reach his backpack, John had left it on the ground when he'd gotten the blanket out, he wanted to call his bear.

"Well Brock has a bit of a temper. Comes with the MMA territory. Don't get yourself in a dither, you don't want to lose this baby too do you?" Heyman smirked.

John jumped into Paul's face, "Don't you ever say anything like that again! _EVER_! Just get out of here and leave us alone, or I'll call the cops. Brock's wanted you know for what he did to Bret, I'm sure they would love to talk to you!" John said through clenched teeth and clenched fists.

Adam was wiping his eyes. How dare that creep bring up Grace Anne. He couldn't take any more. He stood up with a struggle, he too got in the intruder's face.

"If you don't get out of here in two minutes, I am going to call the cops. Don't _EVER_ bring up our little lost angel again! You are a sick, twisted bastard!" Adam too spoke through closed teeth.

John turned to his friend, he was worried that Adam was getting too upset in his delicate condition. "Calm down Addy, don't let this fool upset you. Remember the cubs. Here sit down and drink some water." John turned and helped Adam to sit back down on the bench. He got Adam's bottle of water and gave it to the blond. Adam took the water gratefully and sipped deeply.

John turned to speak to Heyman again. The man had vanished like smoke, Hey! Where did he go?" John looked toward the street, there was no sign of Paul Heyman anywhere.

Adam slid down to the end of the bench, he was going to get his cell phone, he just needed to hear his husband's calming voice. He reached down for his backpack, something struck him, fear pierced his heart.

"John? Where is Ruby?"

**Please Review…**


	75. Where's Ruby?

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

John looked around panicked as he heard Adam ask the question, he looked and searched for his daughter. "She's gone Adam, where is my baby?" John asked frantically, Adam sighed and helped John look.

He knew though in the back of his mind where Ruby was. He knew that Paul Heyman was just a distraction so Brock could take Ruby and he and John both fell for it.

"Ruby!" John called out running around the park, he hoped she had just crawled off but he couldn't find her anywhere. Adam went over to John and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"We need to call the cops and go home." Adam said, John nodded, the tears were streaming down his face. Adam sighed and grabbed his phone and dialled 911. "911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"My niece has been kidnapped." Adam said. "OK Sir, what's your address?" she asked, Adam gave her the address of John and Steve's place and she said that she would send some police officers there immediately.

Adam helped John pack up all of Ruby's things and they headed back to the apartments, Adam went to get Bret and John went to get Steve, they went up to the Austin apartment. John sat there in shock and Adam looked at Bret and Steve. "What's happened? Why is John like this?" Steve asked concerned for his husband.

"We were at the park I saw Heyman, he came over to us and at first he apologised, but then he turned nasty and started talking about Grace Anne, John and I both snapped at him and he backed off, he left and then I noticed that Ruby hadn't been making a sound. Then I realised she was gone. We looked everywhere for her, I promise you, we asked people, she was just gone. I don't know how it happened." Adam said, he too had tears falling from his eyes.

"I called the cops they're on their way here." Adam said, Steve shook his head, he couldn't believe this was happening. "FUCK!" He screamed out as he launched his fist through the wall.

John jumped and whimpered, he just wanted his baby back and he knew that Steve was going to blame him. It was his fault that Ruby was gone, if he hadn't had gone to the park then their daughter would still be safe and with them. "So Heyman took him?" Bret asked.

"No, we had eyes on him the whole time. But I did see some other guy talking to him, he had on a hoodie, he looked like he was up to something, I am SURE it was Brock. It had to be." He said, Bret sighed and pulled Adam into his arms and hugged him, Adam sobbed into Bret's chest.

Steve looked over at John and sighed. He couldn't believe John had been through this. He knew it must have been killing him. He went over to him and sat beside him and held him John clung to Steve's shirt, all he could think about was his daughter and if she was OK, if she was safe, if she was being cared for and if she was alive. John didn't know what to think right now. He just wanted his baby back.

That was all he wanted. They all composed themselves as there came a knock on the door, Steve got up and he answered the door, he smiled seeing two detectives. He let them in and they went into the lounge.

"Guys this is detective Riley and detective Bryan." Steve said, they all nodded at them and the detectives took a seat.

"So tell us from the beginning what happened" detective Riley said. Adam sighed, he knew John wasn't able to do this so he took control and told the detectives what happened. "Do you have any idea on who would want to hurt you?" Alex asked, John sighed.

"John's ex Brock Lesnar he is already wanted here for beating up Mr. Hart." Steve said. the detectives nodded. "Have you heard from him?" Daniel asked. "Yes actually, John received this threatening letter from him a few days ago. Our friends and lawyers Hunter and Shawn Helmsley was handling it" Steve said showing the detectives the note Brock had left on John's car. The detectives looked the note over and bagged it as evidence.

"OK. We need a photo of Ruby if you have a recent one?" Alex asked, John got up and grabbed a photo of his baby and handed it to the detectives.

"OK we will do a canvas of the area and see if anyone has noticed Ruby or Paul Heyman or Brock Lesnar. Once that is done we will let you know what we find out." Alex said. "What if you find nothing?" Adam asked. "We will come in and set up a phone tap, usually in cases like this there will be a ransom call." Daniel said.

"Thank-you for coming." Steve said. "It's fine, we will find Ruby, I promise we will do everything we can." Daniel said, Steve smiled and shook their hands and showed them out, he was glad that the cops had come out to help them. "I called Hunter, Shawn, the guys and also John's mom. I thought he'd want her here" Bret said to Steve. Steve sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"I'm scared Bret. What if they never find her? John will be ruined." Steve said, Bret sighed. "I know but you need to keep positive right now. John needs you right now." Bret said Steve nodded and composed himself and walked into the lounge and over to John.

"You OK?" Steve asked him, John sighed. "I am gonna go shower" John said, he got up and left the room. Steve sighed and shook his head. John was hurting and there was nothing Steve could do to help his husband.

The doorbell rang and Bret answered it and Hunter, Shawn, Michelle (the child) Mark, Kevin, Glenn and Dwayne walked in. They all went over to Steve and hugged him. "Where's John?" Shawn asked. "Showering." Steve said, Shawn nodded. "What did the cops say?" Hunter asked.

"They're gonna do a canvas and if nothing turns up they will come and do a phone tap to wait for the ransom." Bret said, Hunter nodded. "How is John taking this?" Shawn asked. "He's sad, he's barely said anything." Steve said, Shawn nodded. The doorbell rang again and Shawn went and answered it. He smiled at the woman standing there.

"Can I help you?" Shawn asked. "Yes, I am Michelle Cena, John's mother." She said, Shawn nodded as the realisation hit him. "Come in." he said, Michelle walked in and went over to Steve and hugged him.

"Where's John?" she asked. "In the bedroom I think." He said, Michelle nodded and went and looked for her son, she sighed as she found him sitting in the corner of Ruby's nursery clutching her blanket and sobbing with his knees pulled up to his chest.

She walked over to him and sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, John snuggled with his mom and sobbed his heart out. He knew in his heart that Ruby was gone forever. He knew Brock had taken her and probably killed her.

"She'll be OK," Michelle said. "He's crazy mom….He's going to hurt her I know it." John sobbed.

Michelle rubbed John's back and held him close, she prayed to go that he would keep her granddaughter safe and that he would watch over John. That was the only thing they could do, was pray.

**Please Review…**


	76. Can It Happen Twice?

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"Oh bear, it's my fault! It's all my fault! I knew about that threatening letter but I suggested going to the park. John is going to blame me and he'll be right. Ruby is gone and it's my fault." Adam collapsed on the couch, he wept openly, holding the pink rabbit that had been left on the blanket when Ruby was taken nearly twenty four hours ago.

"Baby, it's not your fault at all. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. Lesnar and Heyman did this, not you or John. We just have to have faith that the police will find her." Bret said calmly, he had to keep Adam calm for the sake of their unborn children.

"We all knew about that letter. We should have known...Steve didn't want us to go to the park alone, but no I had to talk him into it. How Bret? How are they going to find her? They never even knew they were back in town. So they have plenty of time to disappear again!" Adam continued to sob.

"They have all the exits covered, plane, train, bus, taxi, they can't get out of the Metroplex." Bret said firmly. "All they have to is drive away. There aren't enough police or Rangers in the state to cover every road out of Dallas!" Adam argued to his spouse.

Bret knew Adam had a point. They couldn't really prevent Brock and Paul from vanishing with their Goddaughter, but he still had to try and keep his boy calm. Even though Adam's pregnancy had been uneventful, Steph still classified him as risky and delicate because of Grace Anne.

"Come on sugar cub, you should lay down and have a rest. Please?" Bret asked his blond spouse. "I wouldn't be able to sleep. Oh bear, our Ruby is gone. John won't talk, I feel so helpless." Adam wailed again.

"Please Adam, please? You must rest. Come on and I'll lay down with you. Please?" Bret was actually begging, something he never did, but the writer was getting quite desperate.

"Bring our cell phones though, someone might try calling on them and Mrs. Green knows to come up if someone calls the store? And Rosa? Oh, no never mind, I can't lay down." Adam had started to relent, then changed his mind, he was just to worried to settle down.

"Adam Joseph, upstairs now!" Bret said with a touch of anger. He didn't want to be so heavy handed with his young husband, but as worried as he was about Ruby and her parents, he was more concerned about Adam.

"Alright, I give in. Come with me though." Adam said as he struggled to get up off the couch. Bret helped his pregnant spouse, and together they went upstairs to their bedroom.

They laid down on top of the soft, eider down comforter but Bret pulled the quilt Shawn had made for them as a wedding present up over them. They snuggled together, warm, safe and cozy.

"Here we are safe and warm, while our Goddaughter is out there with a monster! John even thinks he would kill Ruby just to get even with him." Adam sobbed, he had brought the pink rabbit with him, and the blond clutched it to his body.

"I honestly think as long as Heyman is around, Ruby will be alright. At least he seems to be the saner one of the two." Bret said thoughtfully. He really did think that Heyman would keep Brock from doing anything too stupid, even if he did help Brock take her.

"Do you think so? I think he's just as crazy. I mean he distracted us so Brock could take her and he dared to mention Grace Anne." Adam's voice was trembling with emotions.

Bret knew Adam made a point, but he still had faith, that Heyman wouldn't let Lesnar hurt his own child. He pulled his baby boy closer and stroked his long, blond locks.

Adam sighed softly, the only time he ever felt truly safe were when he was settled deeply in Bret's embrace. He felt loved and treasured.

Both men jumped when the house phone rang. Bret reached over to the bedside table and picked up the extension, **"Hart House...oh...yes...hang on please."**Bret put his hand over the phone, "It's Detective Bryan for you, are you up to it?" Bret asked his spouse. Adam nodded and took the phone.

**"Adam Hart, Did you find Ruby?...oh...yes I have it...of course you can...yes, I'll have I ready...a couple of hours? Yes, that will be fine, we'll be expecting you...you're welcome...good bye."** Adam handed the phone back to Bret, the older man hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Bret asked curiously as Adam curled back up in his arms. "They are coming over in a couple of hours. They want the blanket Ruby was playing on when Brock took her. They want to test it. I don't know what they think they will find, but I will do anything that might help." Adam explained to his spouse.

"I agree... they can do tests that will show a footprint or odd hair or fiber. Maybe they will find dirt from his shoe that comes from a certain area. Guess all my research for the Owen books pays off." Bret said thoughtfully. One of his book mysteries was solved that way. Owen found Price's killer because the mud track left next to Price's body came from an old abandoned mine. The killer had been living there.

"Possible I guess. The blanket is in the back pack." Adam yawned as he spoke. "You just close your eyes and try to rest. I'll take care of the Detectives when they come. Please honey, for the cubs." Bret said with a gentle caress to Adam's cheek.

"I'll try. They are playing soccer again, feels like it's a tie for the World Cup finals." Adam smiled softly.

Adam managed to drift off into a fairly deep sleep. Bret looked at the time, he slipped out of bed and went to find the backpack Adam had taken to the park. After a search, he figured it must be down in the pram.

He want down to the storage area under the stairs. He nodded to the security guard that was patrolling the alley between the 316 Diner and Bret's Book Nook. Another security guard patrolled out front. They were there, compliments of Shawn and Hunter Helmsley.

The writer opened the storage area and pulled out the antique French pram. There inside was the backpack, he pulled it out, put the pram back and locked the door.

"Hey! Let me go! I belong here!" Jeff Hardy said loudly. He'd walked down the alley to his grandmother's store, he was going to open the delivery door so Matt could pull their full van up to unload it.

Bret heard the noise, with backpack in hand, he went to see to the situation. "It's okay. He's a trusted family friend and this is his grandmother's Antique Shop. This is Jeff Hardy, he and his brother make deliveries and work back here on a regular basis" Bret explained to the huge security guard. He was African American and gigantic, his name was Mark Henry.

Mark Henry looked at Jeff, Mr. Hart had just confirmed the rainbow haired man's story. He let go of the smaller man, "Sorry Mister Hardy, just doing my job. Thanks Mister Hart." The huge man said with a big, friendly smile.

"It's okay. I'm glad to know you're keeping our friends safe." Jeff said a little shakily, he was still a little scared, the guard was huge.

Their attention was diverted when they heard and saw Matt being dragged down the alley by another huge man.

"Lemme go! I work here! You big brute! Jeff **HELP**!" Matt yelled when he saw his brother. Once again Bret explained, this time to the other giant, a man by the name of Paul Wight. He let the elder Hardy brother go with an apology.

"It's alright, but you guys are scary! Nobody would dare make any trouble." Matt said with his own shaky laugh.

"Mister Shawn said nobody gets by us, we're just doing our job." Paul said seriously. "It's okay Mister Wight, Mister Henry, we understand. We want Ruby back too and that asshole caught. He nearly killed Bret a while ago." Matt explained with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding. We'll get back to work now." Paul said with a nod towards Mark. The two guards went back to walking their beats.

Bret chatted with the brothers for a minute, he told them there was no news about Ruby. Jeff teared up, he and Ruby had a special bond of their own.

Bret took the backpack up to the apartment. He left it on the kitchen table and went up to check on Adam. The pregnant blond was sleeping, the pink rabbit was ensconced deeply in his arms.

Bret felt so useless, he looked into the nursery, it was just waiting for it's new occupants. He had a shiver of dread creep up his spine. He'd stood in this spot before, last year, when the room was waiting for Grace Anne. She never got to see it. Would the room ever be filled with the sound of their own children?

The writer decided to do the only thing he knew how to do no matter what was going on around him. He went to his comfortable chair in the bedroom. He picked up the leather bound journal Adam had given him as an Anniversary present, and the beautiful diamond encrusted fountain pen that wrote as smooth as glass. He began jotting down what he was feeling and soon he was immersed in writing.

Bret's curly haired head snapped up when the doorbell rang. They had rung the front doorbell, so who ever it was had come up through the book store.

He quickly put the pen in his pocket and closed the journal, he went down and answered the door. The two investigating Detectives Riley and Bryan stood there.

"Hello Mister Hart. How are you?" Detectives Bryan asked the writer. "Fine. Well as fine as can be expected. Any leads?" Bret asked the police officer as he indicated for them to come in.

"No Mister Hart, I'm sorry. That's why we told young Mr. Hart we want to test the blanket." Detective Riley explained. "Odd foreign objects? Like mud from an unusual place or fibers from a car carpet to tell what make and model? Well, I have the blanket in the backpack" Bret said expressing his knowledge.

"How do you kn...oh that's right. The odd mud from the boot print of Price's killer. As a law enforcement officer, I'd like to say thank you for your accuracy in your books. It's not often we are shown in a good light." Detective Bryan stated with a warm smile.

"I do a lot of research. Accuracy is very important to me. My...brother was a very accurate person in real life. So please, take the blanket or anything else you may want to test. This is our Goddaughter and niece we are talking about. My husband is blaming himself. I want him put at ease. I feel that as long as Heyman is with Brock, Ruby will be at least safer." Bret said pointedly.

"Mister Hart, I wish we could support that theory, but in our experience, the longer a child is missing, the more likely this will not end happily..." Alex stopped talking when he heard a loud, pained gasp.

The three men turned to the sound, Adam was standing in the kitchen doubled over, clutching his stomach. He was moaning in pain. Bret rushed to his bent over blond. The two police detectives were concerned as well.

Adam had been standing on the bottom step listening to what Bret and the Detectives were saying. When he had heard what Alex said, it was like the Round Ligament Pains had returned, full force and he was scared.

"Bear, cubs can't...not again, please not again...hospital..." Adam was in a near panic.

Detective Bryan grabbed his police radio, he immediately called for an ambulance and told them to step on it. "Anything else we can do Mister Hart?" the detective asked the worried writer.

"_**FIND HER!**_" Adam cried out as his stomach cramped again making the blond even more scared. "No, thank you." Bret said trying to sound calm, but his heart was racing.

They heard the approaching siren, Detective Riley rushed down the back door stairs to show the ambulance to come down the alley.

The Hardy brothers looked very worried as they EMT's went flying up the Hart's steps, while the ambulance driver opened the back and pulled out the stretcher.

The Detectives just took the whole backpack and made their exit, they went next door to the 316 Diner, they wanted the shoes John wore that day. They would also explain the ambulance next door, knowing the Hart's and Austin's were like family.

The EMT's sat Adam down on one of the kitchen chairs and took his vitals. His blood pressure was high and his breathing was shallow and rapid. The EMT's asked about the history of his pregnancy. Bret had his "Twins Medical History" note book handy. The head medical assistant glanced through it, while Bret filled him on Adam's previous history and losing a baby.

"He's going to the hospital, no question. You can ride or follow." the medical tech said to Bret.

"Adam, baby, I'll follow okay, bring your case with me?" Bret asked his spouse. "No bear, don't leave me please" Adam grabbed Bret's hand. "Okay cub, it's okay, I won't leave you ever." Bret assured his spouse as he gave the blond head a gentle pat.

"If his birth bag is packed, go get it, it will take a few minutes to get him ready. We'll also call ahead to Dr. McMahon at Parkland." The EMT explained to Bret.

Bret dashed upstairs, he grabbed Adam's bag, then he quickly packed one for himself, he included his journal and writing notebooks. He was done and back downstairs just as they were carrying Adam down the backstairs to the waiting gurney and ambulance.

Matt and Jeff came running over when they saw Bret. "He's cramping. Please, will you call Shawn and Chris, we're going to Parkland." Bret said quickly as Adam was loaded into the the ambulance.

"Yes, of course, this minute. Jeffy call Shawn and Chris, tell them to go to Parkland Emergency Room. You'll be aright Addy. We love you." Mat said as the ambulance doors shut and the vehicle pulled away, lights flashing, siren blaring.

Mrs. Green, Rosa and Mrs. Wilson watched from the doors of their shops, well Mrs. Green and Rosa watched from Bret's Book Nook. All three ladies started saying silent prayers.

When the detectives told the Austin's, John went to Ruby's nursery and fell to the floor. Now, not only had Ruby been taken from him, his future Godchildren were in peril. He cursed the day he ever met Brock Lesnar.

Steve saw the detectives out, they had the shoes John wore that day. They would need to test them so they could see if anything on the blanket was John's if not then maybe, they would have a tiny lead to Lesnar. It was grasping at straws, but sometimes it paid off.

The elder Austin just left John alone. He'd learned over the last year not to push John, and that when he was ready, John would come to him and he would be there for his husband.

Stephanie was waiting when the ambulance pulled up. She had made a vow to herself, Adam was not going to lose these babies, not as long as she had breath in her body.

Within five minutes the blond was hooked up to every possible monitor Stephanie could think of. Heart rate, pulse, breathing then she placed a belt around his pregnant belly that monitored the babies.

"Okay honey, what's going on? Does it feel like last time?" the doctor asked her patient. "I...was listening...the longer Ruby...missing..." Adam started crying uncontrollably.

Bret stepped in, "I thought he was asleep. The Detectives came to get the blanket they used in the park. They said the longer Ruby was gone the less likely it would end happily. Next thing we heard Adam moaning in pain, he'd heard what they said." Bret retold the story briefly.

"Stress pains then I would say. No blood or other fluids broke, so that's good. This situation is hard on all of us. She is my niece too, and they will find her and she will soon be back with us. Okay, let me try some acetaminophen. It should help if they are just plain stress cramps. I'll administered it by IV as soon as we get him in a room." Steph told Adam's worried spouse.

"Okay. Can you please make sure its not the room...from...well you know." Bret whispered low. "I promise, will even be down the opposite end of the ward." the doctor whispered back.

Adam was taken up to the maternity ward. The baby and blood pressure monitors remained, he was also hooked up to an IV that was delivering the medication that would hopefully calm Adam's cramps before they turned into labor pains.

"Let him rest. I also gave him something to make him sleep, that's the best thing for all three of them right now. He's doing well. His blood pressure is slightly elevated, but all the readings on the twins are good, they are only a little stressed. All we can do is give him rest and stay positive. Go get some coffee and relax yourself. You can stay over night. We'll keep him a few days. Ruby...will be...found." Steph's eyes filled with tears, she was just as upset as everyone else.

"Yes she will Steph, our little Ruby will be back. Thanks for taking care of Adam. Are you...we can't lose them, please Steph, please." Bret was nearing his breaking point as well.

"I'll do my best Bret. I'm fairly sure it's just stress, but if he takes a turn, I'll do everything possible to keep those cubs safe. Do you want something to help you sleep?" Stephanie asked the worried man.

"No, I want to be alert if he needs me. I'm...no, I know you will. I'd better go let Shawn know what's going on. Steve and John too." Bret said softly. He kissed Adam's temple. The blond was sound asleep. The pink rabbit still in his arms.

Step left to go call her brother, Steve would want to know how Adam was, and she wanted to check on him. She knew John was pushing everyone away, it was his defense mechanism, and it was hurting her brother. The doctor couldn't even begin to even pretend to understand how he must feel. To have his child snatched from under his very nose. At least the Hart's had a chance to say goodbye to Grace Anne. Her brother and his husband didn't get that chance. She also knew what the detectives had told Bret was true. The longer Ruby was missing the less likely it was she would be found alive. As a doctor, it was a statistic she was all too familiar with. She closed the door to her hospital office. If someone had been standing outside the door, they would have heard the faint sound of desperate sobbing.

Bret looked at his sleeping beloved, "Rest my darling cub. Keep our children safe. They'll find Ruby. I promise. I love you so much." the elder husband spoke softly to the younger one. He went to go call a report to Shawn, he knew the copper blond would be worried. Steph had told him she would call Steve.

The writer went to the maternity ward waiting room, he was going to use the phone there. He was shocked when he entered the room. The Helmsley's with little Michelle, Chris, the Hardy brothers, Mark and Kevin, the Johnson's and the Barrett's were all there.

Randy and Wade just happened to be back in Dallas for a school break. They wanted more of Randy's things from home. Randy was just going to surprise Adam with a visit. He'd parked in front of the bookstore when the ambulance was leaving the Hart's. Matt had told him what happened.

Bret smiled softly. They truly were a family and now more than ever he needed them. He also noted that Mark Henry was in the corner. Hunter whispered something in the big man's ear. The body guard left the room. Bret knew he would find the man later standing outside Adam's hospital room.

"How...thanks for being here. Right now he's sleeping. Steph thinks it's just stress cramps. His blood pressure is slightly elevated and the babies are a bit stressed, but so far everything indicates they are okay. She's keeping him here to observe him a while. Steph didn't say this, but I have a feeling she's worried he could take a turn like before if he stresses more, and frankly I am too." Bret filled his "family" in on what happened.

"Uncle Bear? Are the babies coming now?" Michelle asked, not understanding fully what was going on. Shawn had told her when the babies were on the way they would go to the hospital to meet them.

Bret picked up the eight year old in his arms. She straddled his hip, "No honeybunch, it's too early for them to come. Uncle Addy needs lots of rest and he needs fun. Maybe later you can draw and color with him, would you like that?" Bret asked the small blond.

"I would do that, Uncle Addy likes to color with me." Michelle said simply. Bret kissed her cheek and put her back down. She skipped off to the coloring she'd been doing.

Shawn and Hunter had discovered that their daughter had extreme artistic talent, so they always kept her supplied with colors, drawing pencils and sketch pads. She had gone way beyond coloring books, and drew her own pictures. They didn't force or push her, but they did encourage her. They had plans to get her an art tutor later, if she wanted it.

"Where the hell is Judy!?" Randy asked, taking everyone by surprise at how sharply toned he asked about Adam's mother. He was upset that once again she wasn't there when her son needed her so much.

"Don't blame her Randy. Who would have thought this could have happened. We bought her a ticket for an east coast fall leaf tour for her birthday. She and her friends only left a few days ago. I'll call her in the morning. I don't want her trying to fly home this late in the day." Bret explained to his husband's friend.

"I'm sorry. I just...he...he needed her...sorry." Randy apologized, then put his head on Wade's shoulder. The Englishman wrapped his arms around his husband. "It's alright Randy. I know you're just worried about him. I'll get Judy home." Bret said softly.

"I can go get her if I need too, I can fly planes remember." Shawn reassured Bret's promise to Randy. He and Hunter had recently invested in their own private Lear jet. WWE Publishing had recently gotten a brand new, larger jet for the company, and Vince offered Shawn a great deal on the older, smaller one, and he took the offer.

"Poppa, I'm hungry." Michelle said to Hunter. "Okay sweetie. It is supper time. Shawn honey, I'm going to take her across the street to McD's. Any one else hungry?" Hunter asked the large group of men. Soon the lawyer had a long list. He left Michelle with Shawn, while Chris, Wade, Matt and Dwayne went with Hunter to bring everything back.

While they waited, Randy started drawing with Michelle, they were making a small get well card for Adam at Shawn's suggestion. Bret watched the little girl with a warm smile.

"She's such a good natured child Shawn. You and Hunter are great parents. Will I ever...no, no they are going to be fine." Bret said, he was on the verge of a crying jag.

"Yes, you will Bret. You will know what it's like to be a father, and it will be the most incredible thing you will ever feel. You and Adam will make wonderful parents. Your children will be very lucky." Shawn spoke sure and firmly, but with a warm and loving tone.

"Oh Shawnnie" Bret finally cracked. The copper blond realized his friend was going to break down. He took Bret to the chapel, which happened to be at the end of the hall. He gently pushed Bret to sit down on one of the pews. The minute Shawn sat next to his friend, Bret shattered. He cried hard, he cried for Owen, Grace Anne, Ruby and now his husband and unborn children.

Shawn wrapped his arms around his client and friend and just let him cry. Giving him the comfort he needed. He knew the man was notorious for keeping his emotions bottled up. So he was always glad when Bret finally did let go, at least now he was. Bret used to let go with his fists, over the years he had learned to let go with tears.

One hour and a tear soaked Shawn later, Bret pulled himself together. "Thanks my dear friend. You're always so good about just sitting there and letting me water you down." Bret said with a soft chuckle.

"I'm always happy to be here for you. Feeling better now?" Shawn asked his red eyed friend. "Yes, thank you. We'd better go, I'm sure your food is cold by now and I'm finally hungry. Adam and the cubs will be fine, Ruby will be found. Let's go." Bret was back to himself, or at least closer to normal.

The writer and his agent stopped at the bathroom. While Bret washed his tear stained face and reddened eyes, Shawn dried his shirt under the hand dryer. They went out to join the others.

Shawn smiled, Michelle was happily eating her chicken salad and a fruit cup along with a pint of milk. He was glad she liked the healthier food, and wasn't taken in by the toys in the less healthy meal. She was just as good at home, and was never a fussy eater.

Bret sat down and bit into his chicken wrap, then once again his world crashed in around him. "Doctor McMahon to room four one four stat! Doctor McMahon to room four one four stat!" the nurse's voice echoed over the PA system, Adam was in room 414.

"Oh god, no...no!" Bret cried out as he dashed off towards his husband's room. Everyone but Michelle stopped eating, all eyes focused towards the door, like they could see through the walls into Adam's room.

Steph and Bret arrived at the same time. Normally she would have stopped the father from entering the room till she had accessed the situation, but this was Bret Hart, God himself couldn't have stopped him from following her, so she didn't even try to make him stay outside the room.

When they entered the room the nurse filled them in, she had grown concerned when Adam started crying out in his sleep. It had caused his blood pressure to raise to a more dangerous level for both himself and the babies.

"Bear" Where's Bear?!" Adam cried out, his eyes were still closed, he was sweating and panting hard. "I don't know what he wants, he has the rabbit." The nurse spoke in a confused tone.

"Me, he wants me. (Bret rushed to his husband's side) Bear's here baby, I'm right here." Bret said softly in Adam's ear and stroked his brow. The nurse realized then that the patent had been calling for his husband, by a pet nickname.

With his beautiful green eyes still closed, Adam spoke with a tear filled voice," We went to see Grace Anne, there were four new graves! They were all dead! Ruby, Michelle, the twins, all dead! Help me. Bear I killed them, it was my fault!" Adam thrashed in his bed, his blood pressure continued to rise dangerously.

Steph let Bret comfort Adam while she gave the blond more medicine. She then left the room, she thought of something that might help.

"The twins are fine baby boy, so is Michelle. It was just a horrible dream. Ruby will be found soon. Nothing was your fault, open those pretty eyes for me." Bret coaxed softly.

Stephanie came back with Michelle in tow. "This is to make him feel better, so be careful. Now let's cheer Uncle Addy up." Steph pointed out the IV tubes, then lifted the small girl up and sat her on the bed next to Adam.

"Uncle Addy, wake up!" Michelle said to the dreaming blond. Bret smiled and pulled the chair up and sat net to the bed, holding Adam's hand.

Adam slowly opened his eyes, "Chelley?" "Hi Uncle Addy. You had a monster under your bed, but I scared it away." the girl said with a laugh. Shawn had told her bad dreams came a monster under the bed and she had to scare it away by asking God to make her brave. For her, it worked.

Adam calmed down immediately between Bret's strength and seeing that Michelle was alive and well. "Thank you...you're very brave to scare away monsters. How are your daddy and poppa?" Adam asked as he stroked her long, blond hair. "Fine, they are outside with the Uncles. Here, Uncle Randy and I made this for you." Michelle pulled the card out of her sweater pocket. Bret explained that Randy and Wade were in town for a while and that the others were all there. He said Steve and John had to stay to talk to the detectives.

Over the next hour, each couple was allowed a short visit. Steph knew for Adam it was the best possible medicine. She was right. The blond calmed down and the babies settled as well. She gave him another dose of acetaminophen. It stopped his cramps, proving they weren't the same as last time.

The missing Ruby's Aunt, and Adam's doctor still wanted to keep the blond in the hospital for a few days, not only for Adam's sake. She knew Bret could use the rest as well, and Bret seemed to appreciate it.

Steve came to see Adam, he explained that John was too afraid to leave the apartment, he might miss a call from Brock or Heyman. Adam missed his friend but he understood, after all, he had taken his time in going to John after Ruby was born.

Hunter hired another two security guards to look after the Austin's and Hart's places of business, which were also their homes so that Paul Wight and Mark Henry could stand guard at the hospital. Adam especially enjoyed having them around, not because he was scared, but because they were funny.

The hard part of Adam's time in the hospital, was there wasn't any news of Ruby. Sadly tests on the blanket turned up nothing but one of John's footprints.

Was it true what the Detectives had said? The longer Ruby was missing the less likely there would be a happy ending?

Could Brock Lesnar really be so cold as to vanquish his own child?

**Please Review…**


	77. John Takes Action

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he sat in Ruby's room, it was early in the morning, he hadn't been able to sleep at all since Ruby was taken. He just couldn't get his mind to stop racing and thinking about all the bad things Brock and Paul could be doing to his precious daughter.

Steve stood in the doorway watching John. This was what John did most days now, he would sit in the rocking chair and hold onto Ruby's favorite blanket and smell it, it smelled of Ruby and that was comforting to John. Steve didn't know what to do.

He was hurting inside as well, but he kept himself busy with the running of the diner, even though he didn't want to be there, he knew he had to just to get his mind off of the bad thoughts he was having. He wanted to kill Brock and Paul. He didn't know how he and John were going to get through this. Especially if Ruby was never to be seen again.

Steve walked into the room and over to John. "How about we go down to the diner and get some breakfast?" Steve asked his husband, John looked at him. "No." John said, Steve sighed. "Please babe, let's get you some food." Steve said.

"Please for me?" Steve asked John looked into his husbands eyes and saw the love and concern there and he nodded. "OK." John said, Steve smiled, he was glad John wanted to have some food with him, they hadn't spent any time together recently and with all of this Ruby stress Steve wanted to be with John more than ever.

He wanted to show him that he would always be there for him, through everything. They headed downstairs to the diner and Steve ordered them some food.

John hadn't been eating well, he didn't have the best appetite but Steve wanted to make sure he at least had a good breakfast. Steve smiled as he saw Stephanie and AJ walk into the diner. Steph walked over to her brother and brother in law and hugged them both, she sat down with them.

"Any word?" she asked, Steve shook his head. "None, we haven't heard anything. The detectives said that they are still looking into the other people at the park, they just want to cover all bases." Steve said, Stephanie smiled and nodded. John stood up and Steve frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Bathroom." John said Steve nodded. "How is he doing?" Steph asked watching John walk off. "Not well. He hasn't been sleeping well, if he's lucky he gets about two to three hours a night. He hasn't been eating well, he just feels sick all the time." Steve said, Steph sighed. "I can write him up a script for some sleeping pills if you'd like?" Steph asked.

"Nah, he wouldn't take them anyway. I don't think he will get any rest. Not until Ruby is safe in his arms." Steve said, Steph nodded. "If you need ANYTHING, call." Steph said, Steve nodded and kissed his sister on the cheek, Steph smiled and said her goodbyes to Steve and AJ and headed off to work.

John came back and sat down, AJ came over with their breakfast and John and Steve ate the food. "Are you gonna do anything today?" Steve asked his husband. John shook his head. "No I don't think so. Is Adam home yet?" John asked, Adam was the only person John really opened up to.

"I think so but I think Bret has him on bed rest." Steve said, John sighed and nodded. "OK, I might just relax then, try and get some rest." John said Steve smiled and nodded. They finished off their breakfast and John headed up to the apartment. He went into the lounge and kicked up his feet and pulled his laptop onto his lap.

He turned it on and switched on the net and looked up some schools near where they lived. John had been thinking a lot recently about doing a course. He was really interested in counselling the youth. He wished he could have had someone to talk to when he was alone, scared and pregnant so he wanted to help other teens and kids who needed the help.

He searched and he found a nice school. It was the Dallas County Community College. He found a course in Social Work and he researched it a bit more, this was what he wanted, he loved being a dad, but sometimes he wanted to be more than just a husband and a father, he wanted to achieve something and he really wanted to help out other kids and families, he would talk to Steve about it and see if one, they could afford it and two if Steve wouldn't mind John doing this.

He hoped Steve would be OK with it, he really did. John finished his research and he turned the computer off, he got up to get a drink and he heard his phone going off telling him he had a text message, he sighed and went over to the phone which was charging and he opened the text, he frowned as he read it.

**From Unknown: If you EVER want to see your daughter ALIVE again you will come to this address. ALONE.** It said, John looked up the address on his GPS on his phone and he grabbed his keys, he walked down the hall and went to Steve's safe and unlocked it, he grabbed some cash, in case the kidnappers wanted money and he also pulled out Steve's loaded .357 Magnum Pistol.

He stuffed it down the back of his pants and covered it with his shirt, he quickly grabbed the note pad and wrote Steve a note telling him that he went for a walk and that he needed some fresh air.

John left the apartment and got down to his car he got in and he turned on his car GPS and put in the address and headed off in search of his daughter. He pulled up the run down home and frowned, he hated the look of it, he couldn't imagine what the inside was like.

John walked up to the front door and knocked, the door opened and Paul Heyman was on the other side, John couldn't believe this. He had been right all along, Brock and Paul had taken Ruby. "Get in here, Brock's waiting on you." Paul said, John walked into the old dingy home and Paul led him into the lounge room, John got tears in his eyes when he saw Ruby in a broken old crib crying her eyes out. John went to go to her but Paul stopped him.

"Paul you can leave now, I have it handled" Brock told him. "Are you sure?" Paul asked. "Yeah I'll be fine, I'll call when you can come back." Brock said, Paul nodded and left. Once the older man was gone Brock looked at John. "She's fine, she's been spending time with her daddy." Brock said, John sighed and shook with rage.

"I'll let you take her home with you John." Brock said, John smiled. "But first, there's something you need to do for me." Brock said, John sighed he knew this was coming. "What?" John asked.

"I want to be with you one last time, you were mine to begin with, I've missed your tight ass." Brock said, John closed his eyes tight and swallowed hard. "If….If I do this you will let me and Ruby go and not bother us EVER again?" John asked, Brock nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want her, it was never about her John. This was about payback, about revenge and about getting you." Brock said, John sighed and he looked at his daughter who was still crying he would do ANYTHING for her. "OK." John said. Brock smiled. "Really now?" Brock asked, John nodded.

"Yeah." John said, Brock smiled and he took John into the bedroom leaving Ruby all alone, "Get undressed" Brock said, John sighed and he got undressed making sure Brock didn't see the gun he had in his pants, the last thing he needed was for Brock to see the gun. "Sit back and watch me" Brock said, he stood at the end of the bed and pulled off his shirt.

He then took off his shoes and socks and he looked at John. "You loved my back right? You said it was so sexy" Brock said, John nodded. "Y…Yes. I loved it." John said, Brock smiled and turned around, John took his chance he grabbed the gun, cocked it and he aimed it at Brock.

"This is going to be so good John, me and you together again." Brock said, those words disgusted John and he pulled the trigger and fired a shot into Brock's back, Brock fell to the floor in pain, blood was everywhere, John quickly got up and got dressed and he went and looked at Brock, Brock laid there gasping, he couldn't believe John had shot him, John quickly grabbed the phone and called 911.

The cops and ambulance would be there shortly, John left Brock alone and went to his daughter and picked her up and hugged her. Ruby immediately settled and John cried happy tears, his baby was OK.

She was back where she belonged and John didn't care that he had shot someone, he didn't. As long as Ruby was OK, then John didn't care what happened.

**Please Review…**


	78. Adam Gets A Surprise

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

By the end of September Adam was almost eight months pregnant, not quite but nearly. Ever since Ruby had been returned to her parents and Uncles, the blond had bloomed. He was medically fine and fantastically happy mentally. He looked like he was ready to "pop" at any moment, but they still had a while to wait.

Adam could no longer wear his shoes without help. He also had to use one of the guest bathrooms for showering because Bret wouldn't let him make the dangerous high step over and into their antique claw foot tub.

Unless he was going out or expecting company, the blond only wore his light pink robe and a very loose pair of boxers. The house was warm and cozy and usually a small fire was going in Bret's office or their bedroom fireplace.

Adam could really only sit in the over sized EZ chair in Bret's office, so that became their normal "hangout" when he wasn't resting in bed.

The twins had graduated from playing soccer to playing full contact hockey. Adam swore that it sometimes felt like they were whacking each other with hockey sticks. You could actually see them moving once in a while, the couple could make out a tiny foot pressing against their daddy's belly.

Bret had finished the seventh Owen book and was slowly working on book eight. The plot of that one dealt with Owen and Joseph's son being kidnapped by Charles' father's gang. Charles was the one that killed Owen's first love, Price. They wanted revenge for Owen killing Charles and other members of their gang. It was emotionally drawn from real life events and as usual was Bret's way of dealing with his own emotions like when Ruby was taken. It also served as an outlet for his worry about Adam.

"Bear oh bear" Adam called out in a sing song voice from their bedroom. Bret was down in the kitchen, he was making breakfast. He'd been hoping to have it finished before Adam woke up. "Can you wait five minutes or is it pressing?" Bret called up the stairs to his blond.

"I can wait, but it is pressing. Pressing against my bladder, cub A's foot that is!" Adam answered back. Bret quickly finished making their breakfast and dished it up, he put the plates on their wicker bed trays. He took it upstairs, he placed the trays on the dresser so he could help his spouse.

"One bear pulling service to the rescue." Bret laughed as he helped Adam up and out of the bed. He took the waddling blond to the bathroom. The pregnant man had to sit to pee now, "I am quite ready for these guys to come out!" Adam said with a tired sigh.

Back in bed, Bret served their breakfast of egg white omelets, fruit, toast, orange juice with milk for Adam and coffee for Bret. They watched the morning news on television as they munched their food.

There was a mention of John. He had been released into Steve's custody, pending further investigation and trial. The news said it wasn't sure if charges of murder, or manslaughter would be laid. It said John's lawyers were going for self defense and were sure the charges would be dropped. Hunter and Shawn were John's lawyers.

"I'm worried. They could say it was premeditated murder because Brock had taken Ruby and that text message he left." Adam said as he toyed with his eggs.

"He'll be fine. You know Helmsley and Associates record. John won't go down as their first loss. Just remember what Hunter said, we have to stay positive. Now, what's the plan for the day?" Bret said taking a sip of coffee, he wanted Adam's mind away from the topic, he didn't want Adam stressing again.

"You're right, he'll be fine. All I really had planned was making meat loaf, mashed potatoes and creamed corn for supper. I'd just as soon spend the day in your office knitting. I'm almost done with the second blanket." Adam said as he finished his toast with a last bite of egg.

"Sounds delicious. Okay baby, I do need to do some work on the edits, that is if Shawn brings them this morning. If not, I'll just keep writing on the next book." Bret said thoughtfully.

The Hart's were working cozily in Bret's office. The fire crackled cheerfully. A pot of Earl Grey tea was keeping warm over a candle warmer, it filled the air with a comforting aroma. Adam's knitting needles clicked occasionally as he worked. The click of the knitting needles went in a counter sync with the clack of Bret's keyboard as his fingers danced over the keys. All that was missing was a pet curled up in front of the fire. It would have to be a dog, Adam was deathly allergic to cats.

"So, what do you think? Could we get a puppy?" Adam asked the next time Bret took a break to pour more tea. "I have been thinking about it. I think it would be good, but after things are settled when the cubs arrive. We don't need three new babies at the same time. And I agree with a Husky by the name of Canada." Bret said happily, knowing he'd just made Adam smile.

"Thank you bear. Yes, I agree, maybe when the cubs are around six months old. It will be nice to have a dog in the house when you have to make signing tours. I love you." Adam grabbed Bret's wrist and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"Mmm...you taste sweet and you're welcome. I have to admit, I'll feel better with a watch dog as well." Bret said with a wink and a grin.

"**UNCLE ADDY? UNCLE BEAR?**" Michelle suddenly called from the kitchen. Shawn had used his key to let himself and his daughter into the Hart's house. "**We're in the office, come on in.**" Bret called from his desk.

The sound of a child's skipping could be heard as father and daughter made their way down the hall.

"Hi honeybun, how's our big girl?" Adam greeted the child as put his knitting away. "Hi Uncle Addy, I'm fine. Oh pretty." Michelle said as she looked at the blanket Adam had been working on. "Thanks, I'll make you one next." Adam said as Michelle carefully sat on the arm of Adam's chair.

"Hi honeybun, no hug for Uncle Bear?" Bret said with a mock pout, then smiled as Michelle got down and went over to hug the writer. Bret let her sit in his lap.

Shawn was standing in the doorway, "Typical. As soon as you have a child, the parents are ignored." the agent/lawyer said with a pout that equaled Bret's earlier one.

"Sorry Shawn, come on in and sit down. How are you and Hunter and say, why is she out of school?" Adam asked the pretty coppery blond. Shawn laughed softly, "We're fine (he sat on the small couch across from Adam). Her Academy has an off day today, they have some kind of teacher conference. The Helmsley's sent Michelle to a private Christian Academy, and she loved it. It wasn't that they didn't like or support public schools, they just wanted to give her a good foundation to build on, and the Academy offered that.

"Oh, I see. So did they send the edits? I'd really like to get them done so I am free when the twins arrive." Bret said to his agent. "Yes, they did. Not so many this time, only a few pages of typos and three or four of minor changes and one on research. You forgot to make a credit in the list, it's no big deal. You should be done in plenty of time." Shawn explained as he pulled the booklet of corrections out of his briefcase, and laid them on the coffee table between himself and the pregnant blond.

"I'll help you bear, at least with the typos like last time. Oh, I know what happened I bet, I forgot to site that sub page on the Mountie Historical page, I can find it in no time. I think helping you is interesting." Adam said proudly to his spouse. Bret smiled at him softly in return.

"So have you heard from Vince lately? I was so surprised to learn that John's mom is with Vince's son. I figured he'd come to Dallas to see them more often." Bret said as he gave Michelle a pad of paper to draw on. She was so quiet and good while the adults spoke.

"Funny you should say that. Vince is coming to town this week. But it isn't just to just see Shane. He's going to sign some contracts for a new writer in the Metroplex. The author can't travel right now so Vince is doing him a special favor by coming to Dallas personally. I hope you aren't the jealous type Bret, I think I'm going to be his agent as well." Shawn said to the couple.

"No, I'm not the jealous type, at least not in business, now with Adam, that's a different story. Is it some new exciting writer or are you teasing with some old cranky college professor?" Bret asked as he helped Michelle as she drew a picture of a horse, he showed her how to shape the ears.

"I understand he's a rather handsome young man. He will turn twenty in a few weeks. Vince said he was really impressed, said the kid had a real, natural talent." Shawn explained further as he helped himself to a cup of tea.

"Is it someone we would know?" Adam asked, he was getting curious. Shawn seemed to almost be teasing him with the information. "I dunno, I think so though. His name is Adam." Shawn said with a smirk.

It hit the married couple at the same time. "Me? Adam?" Bret and the blond spoke in chorus. Shawn and his daughter both laughed at the shocked expressions on both the Hart's faces.

"Yes, our Adam. Billy and the Magic Box is going to be published, and in time for Christmas." Shawn said with a huge grin as he pulled out the letter announcing what he had just told them.

"My darling cub! I'm so proud of you! Oh Adam!" Bret said as he put Michelle down and scrambled over to a still shocked Adam. "Wake me up please, or no, wait don't it's too happy of a dream." Adam said quietly.

"It's no dream honey. Damien was incredibly impressed. Out of two hundred galley proofs he read, yours was the only one he approved. He was also impressed with your drawings, so you will be the illustrator. It wont take too long, you just need to sharpen the outlines with black ink. Vince _**is **_coming with the contracts, he wants to really get to know you. He didn't get much chance at the wedding." Shawn reinforced what he had said earlier.

"Thank you Shawn! Thank you bear! Oh it is a dream come true. I really can't believe it. I'm going to be a published author! What about promoting it? I can't travel in this condition. I know from Bret how you have to promote the book!" Adam suddenly started to worry and panic.

"Uncle Addy, don't make the babies play hockey. Daddy was afraid to make you too excited." Michelle said as she came over and patted Adam's huge belly. Adam smiled at the small blond girl, she was much like himself, an old soul in a very young body.

"You are a very smart girl. Oh here, feel" Adam smiled, he placed the child's hand over his fluttering tummy. "Is that one of the babies?(Adam nodded, then felt an even sharper kick). Gosh, that made my hand jump. Does it hurt?" Michelle asked as she went back to her drawing. Her mind wandering like a child's normally did.

"No, it doesn't hurt. It feels like being tickled from the inside. But just how am I going to promote the book" Adam spoke to the room in general.

"Well I have thought about that. Local television stations can come here, you could do live remote interviews and they can also provide satellite feeds so you can do the major national morning news programs. People will understand that you can't travel. But honestly, I think the book will sell it's self. The story is fresh and new. Bret's drawings are colorful and interesting. We all think...now I say this with caution, but...Billy has the potential to be the Harry Potter of the six to eight year old age group. You've done well Adam, you should be proud." Shawn stated honestly, sharing what Sandow had told him about being the next Harry Potter.

"I am so proud of you baby, so proud. When Vince comes to town, we'll have you all over here to dinner, it will be easier on Adam than going out." Bret said thoughtfully. "Yes. I'd ten times rather cook, than waddle around out in public. John can help me. Speaking of John, do we need to be worried?" Adam asked the lawyer.

"The only thing we need to worry about is you getting to the Court House. You'll have to go, but I promise, Heyman's lawyer won't be allowed to stress you. John is not going to go to prison either. Hunter and I have no intention of letting this be our first loss." Shawn said firmly. He truly believed everything would be fine.

"I'll get there for John. Bret's going to rent a wheel chair for me. I hate it but I just can't handle that walk from the parking lot to the Court House, then going up all those steps. I can barely do any grocery shopping. The twins are a bit hard on the back and legs." Adam said with a long sigh. He wanted his children, but he hated the way carrying them made him look and feel.

"That will work, good thinking Bret. Michelle sweetie, will you go and play up in the nursery please? Daddy needs to talk business with your Uncles." Shawn said to his daughter. She took her paper and pencils and went up to the nursery without a second thought, after giving her daddy and Uncle's cheeks a kiss.

"I just don't want her around when we talk about John. The only thing we are slightly worried about is the text message. It might look like premeditated murder, but I don't think it will fly. Just answer all the questions honestly, even when the other lawyer asks questions. They may drill you hard honey. There were two of you in the park. I'm not sure, but Heyman's lawyer may even say you helped Brock by keeping John busy. You must be prepared." Shawn said in a soft but warning tone.

"Shawn! I would never! They can't say that! I would never..." Adam stopped, he started to fell his blood pressure rise. "Easy baby boy, just breathe." Bret said as he stroked the blond head.

Adam got himself under control, he did the breathing exercises Stephanie had shown him, and soon he was feeling better. Bret shot Shawn a very dirty look, he was truly upset with the coppery blond.

"Bret, what I just did was nothing compared to what Heyman's lawyer could do, he has to be ready. I'm sorry, you know I would never hurt Adam on purpose. Adam honey, Hunter and I will throw out as many objections as possible. We'll of course use his condition and close relationship with the Austin's as reasons. I just want you to be prepared, we don't want you giving birth during court." Shawn spoke with a soft tone.

"I'm sorry Shawn. I should have realized what you were doing. I know you wouldn't hurt Adam. I don't know if I can allow him to even go to court." Bret said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm going to go! John will need me. Please bear, see, I did the breathing Step showed me. I am perfectly calm. How about this, let me go. If I start to get too stressed, I'll leave willingly. John will understand that." Adam stated honestly to his spouse and Shawn.

"It really does sound the best. He has to appear anyway, he's been subpoenaed. I'll watch him, it's important Bret." Shawn stated flatly. "Alright, but he is not to have one moment of stress. I mean it Shawn, I will not have it. I'll go to jail for contempt of court, but I won't put up with him being upset." Bret still spoke firmly to his friend.

"Can we please change the subject. I've just had some of the happiest news of my life! I want to talk about me!" Adam said with a slight pout.

Shawn and Bret laughed, "You're right honey. Here, look over this contract. I've worked the same deal with you as I have with Bret, this legally makes me your agent, if that's what you want." Shawn said as he handed the papers to the pregnant blond.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't trust anyone but you to be my agent. Thanks for doing it. I'm sure this is fine, but I always promised ma I'd never sign anything unless I read it first. No offense Shawn." Adam said as he leafed through the papers.

"None taken and that is sound advice. I would be more offended if you didn't read it. I'll just pick it up when we do the book contract. Vince will go over those with you. Bret and I can help you with that. Now, I will collect my daughter and get out of your hair. We have some shopping to do." Shawn said with a smile as he got up. He went up to the nursery.

He smiled softly as he saw Michelle playing "mommy" to two of the stuffed animals. She had just tucked them into the cribs. "Having fun honeybun?" Shawn asked this child. "Yes daddy. I need a baby brother." Michelle stated flatly as she picked up her drawing things.

Shawn's jaw dropped at the child's words, he didn't really know what to say, "Well um...we'll talk to poppa about it...sometime. Now, let's go shopping. Someone needs new shoes and a dress or two." Shawn said as he picked Michelle up and carried her downstairs. They bid the Hart's farewell till later in the week when Vince would be there.

Adam spent the rest of the late morning and early afternoon calling everyone he could think of to tell them the good news. His mother cried and cried she was so proud. Chris immediately sent the florist with a huge bouquet of wild flowers in congratulations. That bouquet was joined by another one from Mark and Kevin. A balloon bouquet followed from the Johnson's, the Barrett's sent a candy gram and Mrs. Wilson brought Adam a dozen of his favorite carrot cake cupcakes with thick cream cheese frosting. The Austin's promised two steak dinners for their supper sometime.

The young blond was struck again by the kindness and generosity of their friends. He was so excited, it made the babies more active. He never minded the discomfort it caused. He loved knowing his two babies were alive and healthy. He finally took his afternoon nap, he slept soundly from the exhaustion the excitement brought.

It was the morning of the evening that Vince McMahon was coming to dinner. He was actually arriving in the afternoon to go over the contracts with Adam and Bret.

With Bret's help Adam was roasting a pheasant and the others were bringing dishes. The Helmsley's and Michelle were doing potatoes, the Austin's a green bean casserole, and Judy a salad. Adam had also invited John's mother and Shane, they were bringing hot rolls. Mrs. Wilson had already brought over a special cake, hidden a box till later. All Adam really had to do was slice the meat and warm it in the gravy he would make at the last minute. Bret had already set the more formal dining room table, with their best china, silver and crystal goblets. Their table cloth and napkins were a dark dusty rose pink.

Adam went down for his nap earlier than usual. He wanted to be well rested. He'd met Vince, but at the time his head was so full of wedding things that he barely remembered what the man looked like.

About an hour before Vince was to arrive, Bret was making sure Adam was safely out of the shower and dried his baby boy gently. The writer kissed the two places on Adam's naked belly.

"You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now. If it was possible, I'd never let you wear clothes." Bret said truthfully as he gently dried Adam's long blond locks, using the blow dryer and large round brush.

Adam flushed at Bret's words, "Am I? You don't think I'm hideous and fat? And all these stretch marks." Adam looked sadly at his spouse.

"Don't look so sad. I really do mean it. Who cares about a little stretched skin. You're young, it will be easy to get your 'figure' back, but like I said I love the way you look now. I mean after all, you're giving shelter to our children. Our future legacy, to the ones that will be holding our hands when we leave his world. You are mother earth." Bret had a tear in his eye, proving the emotions in his heart.

"I love you bear. Now as beautiful as you think I am, I don't think anyone else would want me running around naked, help me dress please." Adam said softly.

Adam dressed in a loose fitting black turtle neck sweater and black slacks with a comfortable stretch panel across his belly. He wore black slippers, he looked very nice and was fairly comfortable. Bret wore his typical "writers" outfit. A white turtle neck, black slacks and a tweed jacket with leather elbow patches. He would have blended nicely into any teacher's lounge.

"**Adam? Bret?**" they heard Shawn call from the kitchen, he had arrived with Vince. Hunter and Michelle would come closer to meal time with the potatoes.

"**We'll be right down, tea is ready in the office**" Bret called down to their guests who'd arrived. "You ready? Remember what I said about Vince, his bark is worse than his bite." Bret laughed softly.

"I remember, besides with my protector bear with me, I know it will be okay. Besides I doubt if even he wold pick on me in this condition." Adam laughed nervously.

The writing couple went down to Bret's office. When they went downstairs Bret went first, he wanted to be a brace in case Adam slipped. They were thinking about moving down one floor to a guest room, so Adam would have an easier time as there were less stairs to climb.

They entered the office, Shawn was pouring Vince a cup of tea. "Hello Vince, Shawn. Good see you again, boss. I'm sure you remember Adam." Bret greeted their guests, the four men all shook hands.

"Adam you're looking very...beautiful. Nothing more perfect than an expectant parent." Vince said warmly to the young blond. Adam flushed again at being complimented in such a way.

The four men settled down, Shawn and Vince on the small leather couch, while Adam was in the large leather EZ-chair, Bret sat in a smaller chair next to his husband.

"First of all, Shawn here is your Contract of Agency with Adam. Better to have him legally as Adam's agent before we talk about his contract." Bret said as he reached over to his desk and got the papers.

Using Bret's diamond fountain pen, Adam then signed the papers. Bret signed as witness, then Shawn signed with Vince as his witness. Now Shawn was legally and officially Adam Joseph Hart's Literary Agent. The two sealed the deal with a firm handshake.

"Thank you Adam. I do appreciate the trust you are placing in me. I'll work just as hard for you as I do my other writers. You aren't just Bret's husband, you're an author in your own right, congratulations." Shawn stated as they shook hands again. Bret smiled proudly, he was about to burst.

"Thank you Shawn. I wouldn't trust anybody else. Thank you too to both you and my mighty bear for encouraging me to write the book, now. Mr. McMahon did you really like it?" Adam turned his attention to his new publisher and boss.

"First of all, please call me Vince. Secondly, congratulations on the twins and thirdly I loved the book. You had a wonderful idea. It will be popular I'm quite sure. You will appeal first to the parents because they will remember playing with such a box, and the kids will like it because of the wonderful places and people Bill will meet on his travels, it may even teach kids now to turn of the television and get in a box and play again." Vince spoke honestly.

"Thank you...Vince. I'm just glad you like the story, of course Bret's drawings bring it to life." Adam replied to the older man.

"I want to talk to you about that. Bret at one time suggested using a pen name on the drawings, I think he should. I think it would be better to just have your name selling the book." Vince explained in a business like tone.

"With all due respect Vince, no I won't agree to that. Bret drew them and people have a right to know that he is an artist as well as a writer, and to be honest, if people buy the book because they want to see his art work, then the better for me, because they will read it as well. If they want more, it will be because of the story. You agree don't you bear?" Adam replied firmly, almost putting his husband on the spot with his boss.

Before Bret could reply, Vince spoke again, "Alright, I'll agree with that. I like that you feel that way. Shows you don't have an ego about it. Not many writers are willing to allow another author credit on their book. Now, let's get down to serious business." the publisher said, taking Adam's formal contract out of his briefcase.

Bret listened carefully, but he let Shawn, Vince and Adam work out the details of the publishing. He knew Adam's writing career was safe in Shawn's hands, but he was also impressed and proud of the way Adam handled himself. It was fairly straightforward and they quickly reached a final agreement.

As they had gone over the contract almost line by line, the blond signed the papers, he was totally satisfied with the legalities. They sealed the deal with a handshake and tea toast.

Shawn went to help Adam in the kitchen, the pheasant had roasted nicely and now they sliced it to be slowly warmed in the gravy they had made from the pan drippings.

"Anytime you want another pheasant just let me know, I have eight more in the freezer. I had a good hunting season this year. I also have venison, boar, elk, quail and duck. I have some bear that I traded for also." Shawn said rather proudly.

"You did have good luck. I don't think I could go hunting, but I sure do like pheasant." Adam said as he sat down in the chair he kept in the kitchen for when his ankles started to ache, which was often. He could easily reach the stove top, oven and sink, Bret had made sure of that.

"I know a lot of people don't approve of hunting, but it's no different than buying beef in the store, except when I hunt, the animal has a chance to escape, the cows don't. And, we have to keep populations under control. Men messed it up, so now it's up to us to take care of the wild animal population so it will be strong and healthy, and besides, God himself gave us the animals for food." Shawn defended his love of the sport.

"At least you eat what you kill. Anyway, the others will be here soon." Adam said with a smile as he watched Shawn brewing the tea to be iced later.

Two hours later they were in the middle of their meal. Vince was enamored with Ruby. After all if Shane and Michelle (John's mother) did marry, he would be the child's step great grandfather and John would be his step grandson. It was a surreal thought.

Adam found he liked Vince very much and understood why Bret looked at the man as a father figure, he was starting too as well. Vince the man was warm and funny and very adoring of children. Ruby and Michelle Helmsley had his rapt attention for most of the meal.

Then Vince had an idea. "Shawn, I want a word with you and the Hart's after supper. I have a thought." Vince said using his sterner publishers voice.

After the delicious meal, Michelle Cena, Judy and John cleaned up the dishes and kitchen for Bret and Adam. Hunter, Steve and Shane entertained Ruby and little Michelle in the living room, while Shawn, Vince and the two writers went back to Bret's office.

"Now hear me out first Shawn. I would like your daughter to draw the cover art for Adam's book. I want her to write the title, Bret can do outlines of Billy and the box, but she can color them. It would be brilliant to have a child take part in creating the look." Vince made his suggestion.

"Wait, I could do all he drawings in outlines and she could color them all, and the percentage, I'd be willing to split it with her, she could have a savings account for her future education." Bret said thoughtfully, he really liked the idea.

"And she falls into the target age group, I think it's a fantastic idea. I can see it, drawings by Bret S. Hart, title and coloring by Michelle Helmsley, aged 8. It's brilliant, please Shawn you must let her." Adam added his opinion.

Shawn didn't know what to think, three men were telling him what a great idea this was, and one of them was the author of the book, "Well, let me talk to Hunter, I can't just say yes without talking to him, and Michelle must decide as well. She's only eight, it won't be easy to explain all the details to her. If Hunter agrees, and she understands, I'll allow her to do it, but part of her percentage will got to St. Jude's Hospital, but I don't want that made known." Shawn said thoughtfully.

They joined the others and Adam's celebration continued with one of Mrs. Wilson's cakes. The figure of a marzipan Adam was holding a book up in the air. It was standing on a book shaped cake. The figure would join all the others in a plastic box on shelf in the living room.

Later in the week, it was agreed that Michelle could do the art work that had been discussed. She and Bret spent a lot of time working on the project. Adam also helped Bret with his edits and Bret helped Adam with his.

It was an exciting time for the Hart's, working on their books and waiting for the twins to arrive. It was also a worrying time, John's trial was coming up rapidly.

Would be be found innocent or guilty? Would it all be over? Would he go to jail or finally be free of Brock Lesnar?

Guilty or innocent, jail or freedom, which would it be. All any of them could do was keep their faith.

**Please Review…**


	79. John's Court Date

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Today was the day of John's court date. He was up early cleaning up the house from top to bottom. He couldn't sleep, he was so scared and worried about the outcome of the day. In reality he hadn't been able to sleep since he shot and killed Brock. He just never thought he would ever do something like that. The weight of it was weighing heavily on his shoulders and he didn't know how he was going to get past this, or if he ever could. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a sleepy looking Steve behind him. "What are you doing?" Steve asked, "Cleaning" John said walking away from Steve and into the laundry room. Steve sighed deeply. He knew John was having a hard time with things lately. He just hoped today that everything would be settled once and for all.

"John baby, you need to relax. Today is going to go fine. I can feel it." Steve said, John sighed. "I hope so Steve, because the thought of losing you and my baby is killing me." John said, Steve sighed and went over to John and wrapped him in his arms. "I know this is scary but I want you to be positive, Hunter and Shawn are the best lawyers in the world and they will get you out of this. What you did you did it out of love and fear for Ruby. You didn't know what Brock was going to do to you or our daughter. You did the right thing. I for one am proud of you got taking action to get our daughter back, I wish I could have done it." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. Steve looked at the time and noticed that they needed to get ready. "Let's go shower" Steve said, John smiled and nodded and they headed to the bathroom, they both showered and got themselves ready for the day.

Steve dressed in his Levi's 559 Relaxed-Fit Straight-Leg Jeans, his Helix Modern Fit Shirt, his Helix Dress Blazer and his Rock and Republic Cowboy Boots. John dressed in his Levi's 527 Straight-Fit Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Military Shirt, his Helix Velvet Blazer and his Rock & Republic Buckle Boots. Once he was dressed John headed into Ruby's nursery and he smiled seeing her awake. He went and picked her up and took her into the bathroom and gave her a bath. Once she was bathed John dressed her for the day. He dressed her in her Joe's Jeans Kids Girls' Rockstar Jean in Beth, Her Purple adidas Floral Butterfly Tee, her White Bow Cardigan and her Black Roper Kids Rhinestone Rockstar's Cowboy Boots. He combed her hair and kissed her, he hoped today wouldn't be last time he would dress her, he was so scared.

John picked her up and grabbed the diaper bag and they headed into the kitchen. "Hunter and Shawn are going to meet us in the diner for some breakfast to brief you on what's going to happen today." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. They grabbed their things and headed to the diner. They got down there and sat down, Steve went to the kitchen and made some pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage and they sat down, Hunter and Shawn soon joined them and sat with them. "Here John, Michelle made this for you." Shawn said handing John a coloured picture Michelle made, John smiled. "It's beautiful." John said, Shawn smiled. "Let's eat and get down to business." Hunter said, they all grabbed some food and John places some cut up bits of pancakes on Ruby's highchair tray and she started eating. "So what's going to happen?" Steve asked.

"Well we will both give our opening statements" Hunter said, John nodded. "We will go over your past with Brock, why it ended and everything. Then we will get into the threats and everything that happened with you and what Brock did to Bret and everything." Shawn said, John nodded. "Then we will get into what happened on the actual day of Ruby's kidnapping and then what happened on the day you shot Brock." Shawn said, John nodded. "We will have Bret, Adam, Steve and yourself on the stand as well as Paul Heyman." Shawn said, John nodded. "OK, what are the odds of this not going our way?" Steve asked, he was so scared. "We're pretty confident that we can get this dropped and you can carry on with your life" Shawn said, John smiled and looked at Ruby, he hoped everything would go OK.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Hunter, Shawn, Steve, John, Kevin, Mark, Dwayne, Glenn, Michelle (John's mom), Shane, Stephanie, AJ, Bret and a heavily pregnant Adam were all at the courthouse. John was pacing he was so nervous he had given Ruby to Adam and Adam was happy to look after her. John went over to Adam and sat beside him. "Addy, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked, Adam nodded. "I know everyone is being so positive about this but I am scared, I just need to ask you a big thing," John said. "OK go ahead." Adam said John smiled. "If I go away or something happens to me, please take care of Ruby and Steve. Please." John said, Adam sighed. "Nothing is going to happen to you." Adam said. John closed his eyes. "Please Adam." John said, Adam smiled. "I promise. I will look after them. I promise." Adam said, John smiled.

About twenty minutes later and they were in the court room, John sat with Hunter and Shawn and all their "Family" were behind them and on the other side was Paul Heyman with his lawyer Ric Flair. John was so scared he was shaking, he turned around and saw Ruby in Steve's lap, he loved seeing them together, they were his everything. He didn't want to lose them. "All rise, the honourable Judge Ross residing." The bailiff said, everyone stood to their feet except for Adam who was sitting in his wheelchair. Judge Ross walked into the courtroom and sat down. He flipped through the file and looked at everyone. "I understand this is a case of John Cena Vs. Paul Heyman," judge Ross asked, "Yes your honour." Shawn answered him.

"OK, let's get started." Judge Ross said. "Your honour I would like to call to the stand Mr. Paul Heyman." Ric said, Paul stood up and walked over to the stand and he was sworn in. "Mr. Heyman can you tell the court about your relationship with the deceased Brock Lesnar?" Ric asked. "He was like a son to me. I never had the chance to have kids, so when I met him I mentored him and we bonded like father and son." Paul said, Ric smiled. "Did you love Brock?" Ric asked. "Yes, as I said I looked at him like my child, his death has devastated me." Paul said. "How was Mr. Lesnar's behaviour?" Ric asked. "He was a gentle man, he looked big and bad and like he could hurt anything, but he wasn't like that, once you got to know him he was so sweet and kind and he really had a big heart, he cared so much about me and about my family." He said, John rolled his eyes, Paul was lying out of his ass, that was NOT Brock Lesnar.

"Mr. Heyman, did you know anything about Mr. Cena?" Ric asked. "Not really, when I met Brock, he never mentioned Mr. Cena, I only found out about him at a college reunion." Paul said Ric nodded. "How was Brock's attitude towards Mr. Cena?" Ric asked. "He hated him, he told me that Mr. Cena had broken his heart and that the child Mr. Cena was carrying was the result of an affair." He said, Ric smiled. "No further questions." Ric said, Hunter stood up. "Mr. Heyman. Did you ever feel threatened because of Brock's feelings for Mr. Cena?" Hunter asked. "No of course not. He was nothing to Brock and he was…..Is nothing to me." he said, "But you have anger towards my cient." Hunter said. "Of course I do, he killed Brock!" Heyman exclaimed, "Mr. Heyman, watch your tone." Judge Ross said. "Sorry your honour." He said. Heyman was also asked about how he and Brock managed to look after Ruby and how they looked after Ruby, apparently they only went out at night and they wore black, they also had some of the necessities needed for Ruby. Just the basics, nothing fancy. "No more questions." Hunter said and sat down.

"Your honour I would like to call to the stand a Mr. Bret Hart." Ric said, Bret got up and was sworn in. "Mr. Hart. You had a few incidents with Mr. Lesnar is that right?" Ric asked. "Yes I once found him hassling a pregnant John and I stepped in and handled it, then I had an incident at the college reunion he came and called John some names and I got violent and I broke his nose, he then sued me which didn't go his way and then he attacked me." Bret said. "You assume he attacked you." Ric said, Bret sighed. "I know it was him, he was talking to me as he beat me to a pulp." Bret said, Ric nodded. "When you were younger you had a few violent incidents is that right?" Ric asked, "Yes I did, but I worked through it and I am better now." Bret said. "What was your nickname?" Ric asked. "Bret the Bruiser." Bret said, Ric nodded. "No more questions." He said. Shawn stood up.

"Mr. Hart the first time you met Brock what was he doing?" Shawn asked. "He had a pregnant John trapped against a wall and he was hassling him." Bret said. "And what was your first instinct?" Shawn asked. "To protect John and the baby, they were my main priority." Bret said Shawn smiled. "And at the reunion what happened there?" Shawn asked. "It was just after Brock had attacked John and hurt him, he nearly lost the baby. He came to the reunion with Heyman and he was talking some crap, I was angry about how he hurt John and I went ballistic. I hit him and I broke his nose." Bret said. Shawn nodded. "He didn't like that very much did he and he attacked you at your book store?" Shawn asked. "That's right." Bret said, Shawn smiled. "Thank-you Mr. Hart, no more questions." Shawn said Bret smiled and left the stand.

Ric stood up. "Your honour I call to the stand, Mr. Adam Hart." Ric said. "Now Mr. flair I am warning you if you step out of bounds or upset Adam I will reprimand you severely." Judge Ross said, Ric nodded as Adam was sworn in. "Mr. Hart the day at the park when Ruby Austin was taken what were you doing at the time?" Ric asked. "I was at the park with John and Ruby when Paul Heyman approached us, he said he wanted to apologise, I didn't believe him, He then turned into a monster and he mentioned mine and my husband's daughter that passed away and I got into his face and told him off, John did as well, during everything I guess I lost my focus from Ruby and when Paul left I then noticed Ruby was gone." Adam said Ric nodded. "Were you in on the abduction? I mean you were once jealous of Mr. Cena right? So why wouldn't you help Brock kidnap her?" Ric asked, Adam closed his eyes tight. "I would do NO such thing!" he said getting himself worked up. Bret sighed as he watched his husband. "No more questions." Ric said.

Hunter stood up. "Adam you are Ruby's godfather is that right?" Hunter asked, Adam smiled and nodded. "Yes, she's amazing." Adam said, Hunter smiled. "So you would NEVER do anything to hurt Ruby or John?" Hunter asked. "No never, I could never do that." Adam said Hunter smiled. "Thank-you Adam." He said, Adam smiled and left the stand. Next Steve was called onto the stand and Ric asked him questions, painting him as an old horny man and a child stealer, it was wrong but Steve kept his composure. Shawn then stepped up and he painted Steve to be a loving and caring husband and father to Ruby. Next it was John's turn, he got up onto the stand and was sworn in.

"Mr. Austin, Please tell the court about your relationship with Mr. Lesnar." Ric said, John sighed. "I was a teenager when I was with him, he was nice and sweet to start with so I went all in with a full heart, open for him. We were great together, he changed though. He started becoming more aggressive in his words and his actions and it scared me. I then found out I was pregnant and I told him, he denied the baby was his and he told me he wanted nothing to do with me or Ruby. It saddened me but I knew that myself and Ruby would be better off without him." John said. "So Ruby is Brock's you didn't sleep around?" Ric asked. "No, Brock was the only person I had sexual intercourse with until I met my husband." John said, Ric sighed, he wanted to paint John to be a slut, a whore who he could tear down.

"The day in Austin what did Mr. Lesnar do to you?" Ric asked. "He cornered me and told me to leave Austin I refused and he got angry. We went back and forth until he said that Ruby wasn't his, I had all this anger that I had held in and I let it out and I shouted at him, He didn't like it and he hit me, I fell to the floor and started having pregnancy pains, I called for Brock to help but he refused." John said, Ric nodded.

"And the day Ruby was kidnapped. What happened?" he asked. "What Adam said, we were having a nice time until Mr. Heyman ruined it and then Brock took my daughter." John said. "And you don't think Mr. Hart had anything to do with Ruby's kidnapping?" Ric asked, John looked at Adam. "Never, Adam is like a brother to me and I know he would never do anything to hurt me or Ruby he loves us too much." John said, Ric nodded. "And the day you received the text from Brock, what went through your head?" Ric asked. "I wanted Ruby back, I wanted my daughter back and I was going to do anything to get her back where she belonged." John said. "Even murder her father?" Ric asked. "I didn't plan on shooting Brock, I took the gun as a precaution, he is a monster and I didn't know what he was going to do." John said. Ric nodded. "OK, no more questions." Ric said.

Shawn stood up and smiled at John. "John can you tell us how you feel about Ruby?" Shawn asked, John smiled and looked over at his daughter. "She's my world. My everything. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She makes my heart pound whenever I see her, just watching her grow up before my eyes is a miracle. I never thought I would ever have kids, but she is everything to me. Each day I wake up and she's there and she's doing something new, I thank god for giving her to me, for allowing this small Angel into my life. She's my world and I couldn't imagine living without her." John said Shawn smiled, what John just said was so emotional. "So you would do anything to protect her?" Shawn asked. "Yes I would. I would give up my life for her, I've lived, she's only just beginning, she deserves to have a life." John said Shawn smiled.

"So the day you went to Brock's you were thinking about giving up your life for hers correct?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yes I was going to do anything Brock asked me to do to get Ruby home safe." John said. "And what did Brock ask you to do?" Shawn asked. "He asked me to let him have his way with me." John said. "I said yes and he took me to his bedroom, he made me strip, then he stripped, I knew then that even if I did this, he wouldn't give me Ruby, that he wouldn't let either of us go so I took my chance and I defended my life and my daughter's life, I did what any mother or father would do." John said Shawn smiled. "No more questions." Shawn said. "OK, I will have an hour to deliberate," Judge Ross said banging his gavel. John sighed and went over to his husband and daughter and hugged them.

"You were amazing babe" Steve said, John smiled. "I hope so. I hope I get to go home with you." John said, Steve smiled, he was certain now that the judge would let John go free. John was acting out of fear and self-preservation, John needed to go home and to get back to the way things were. He needed to be happy with his family.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John stood before the judge as his verdict was handed down. "Mr. Austin, in this case I find you not guilty of anything other than protecting your daughter. You are free to go home to your husband and your daughter where you belong." Judge Ross said, John smiled and hugged Shawn and Hunter if it wasn't for them he wouldn't be going home right now. They all celebrated, it was something to cheer for, the whole "Family" were glad that John was free to go home. John and Steve handed Ruby off to Steph and AJ who would be babysitting for the night, John and Steve wanted to be alone and to celebrate just them two. John hugged AJ then his sister in law. "Tell him tonight." Steph said, John smiled and nodded.

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Steve had just finished eating dinner and desert and were in the lounge room relaxing after a tough stressful day. "I have some good news, well I think it's good, I hope you find it good" John said, Steve smiled. "Hit me with it babe, any news is good news at this point." Steve said, John laughed. "We're gonna have a baby." John said, Steve looked at John. "What?" he asked. "I was feeling like I was when I found out about Ruby so I went to see Steph and she did some tests and I was right, I am pregnant about two months along now. We're going to have a baby Steve." John said, Steve smiled, he was so happy, he had been waiting for this moment, Ruby was his Angel, but she wasn't fully his, but this baby, this baby was a product of his and John's love and it made his heart swell. He was so happy.

"This is amazing" Steve said John smiled. "Let's go celebrate" John said taking him to their room. Steve pounced on John kissing him hard. John raised one hand up to tangle on Steve's head, dragging his head down to kiss him hungrily, demandingly as he settled backwards into the bed beneath him. John leaned back into the bed, both got naked in a hurry. the difference in Steve's warm body pressed fully against him making him moan hungrily down into his mouth. Both John's hands came up to Steve's shoulders, kneading lightly as he brought one long, curvy leg up to wrap around Steve's thigh, opening himself better for Steve's free roaming hand.

Steve immediately took advantage of the movement of John's leg, his finger sliding down to stroke firmly over his opening for a moment, feeling it relax under his finger before sliding the water slicked digit inside John. So hot, so tight, and so fucking responsive with the way his body arched into him, rocked his hips, their wet cocks sliding together offering a delicious friction.

John's leg lifted higher, up to wrap around Steve's waist, opening himself even further as Steve slid a second finger into him, thrusting them and scissoring them inside him. A shudder of pure desire ran through him as he rocked even more firmly against Steve, pleading, mewling moans emitting from the back of his throat.

"Do you want me to fuck you, babe?" Steve asked, changing the angle of his thrusting fingers to brush against John's spot, feeling him jolt against him. "Yes. Now, Steve…fuck, yes. NOW!" John commanded, hand sliding down between their bodies to grasp Steve's cock, guiding it to his entrance. "Your wish…" Steve responded with a breathy chuckle, withdrawing his fingers and shifting his hips forward, feeling John's welcoming, tight heat sheathing his cock.

Moans and groans filled the air as their straining bodies rocked against each other, their hands slid along the slick, silky skin of each other's bodies. Faster and faster they rocked, John writhing and undulating between the bed and Steve, Steve thrusting into John, one hand wrapping around his cock and stroking him in time with their movements, long and tight, his thumb circling the head on each stroke.

Needy moans sounding loudly, faster and faster they rocked against each other. John's body tightened first, clenching unbelievably tight around Steve as he convulsed, screamed, seed spilling forth over Steve's stroking hand to land on their stomachs. Steve followed him over, being drug over the edge by John's clenching, thrusting erratically several more times before his own muscles locked into place and he exploded inside John with a loud growl.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they caught their breath, their pounding hearts slowed and they drew apart. Both men simply looked at one another for a moment, and smiled, They laid there in each other's arms just enjoying the peace and the realisation that John was free and they were having a baby. John knew he wanted to be with Steve forever and he would make sure they would end up together when life ended.

**Please Review…**


	80. Adam Turns Twenty

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Adam's eight month of pregnancy was ending. Soon waiting for the twins to arrive would turn into the twins being born. Steph had said it would probably happen during Thanksgiving week.

It was October thirtieth and Adam's twentieth birthday. Bret, Judy, John and Shawn had finished decorating the downstairs for the party later that evening.

They had turned the Hart's living room into an indoor fall wonderland. Silk leaves in deep, rich red, gold, brown and yellow green were scattered over the tables along with matching candles. Pumpkins and other gourds made up the center pieces. They had also hung clusters of the leaves from the ceiling so it looked like they were falling from an unseen tree. The fire burning cheerfully added the final touch. It was tasteful and beautiful. Adam would love it, fall was his favorite time of the year. Tomorrow, Bret would add a few bats and cute cardboard skeletons, to ready the house for trick or treaters.

Shawn and John left to finish getting ready for later. Everyone was bringing finger food, they didn't want Adam to have to worry about anything. The blond was upstairs resting, it was a condition of the party. Bret said they could have one, as long as Adam promised to stay in bed until time to get ready for the party.

Judy and Bret were getting the paper plates and other tableware ready. The plates were done in the shape of a deep red or gold maple leaf, a salute to their Canadian heritage. The napkins were also of the same leaf shape.

"Do you think this party is alright? He looks so tired Bret." Judy asked as she wiped one of the leaf shaped plastic serving bowls.

"I think so mom. Steph said it would be okay, good for him to get his mind off things. He's feeling good physically, but he's feeling low mentally. It's hard for him to be inside so much. You know how he loves walking in the fall air." Bret said as he strained the brewed tea into the gallon jug, he was making the iced tea for the party.

"Alright, besides I know you won't let harm come to him. Bret, I know I don't say it much, but I'm proud to have you as my son-in-law. Not because of your literary fame, although I am proud of that. I'm proud because I know how very much you love my son. I was worried about the age difference at first, but I needn't have. You adore him and he loves and adores you. It's such a comfort to a mother to know her child made the perfect choice in a spouse. I love you very much Bret." Judy gave her son-in-law a gentle kiss on the cheek and hug.

"I love you mom. Thank you for giving me a chance. You've raised a wonderful son, despite the hardships in his early life. Slinging hash to make sure he had that toy he wanted, working three jobs to keep a roof over his head, clothes on his back, and food in his belly. I'm glad now that you are free to enjoy your friends, take the bus tours. Nobody deserves a happy retirement more than you." Bret said honestly returning the hug and kiss.

"I turned down that gambling on the river boat trip. I'm not going any further than the grocery store till these twins are born. I'm going to be there this time." Judy said firmly.

"I'm glad. We're going to need you when they arrive. Frankly, I'm scared to death. I can't imagine how Adam must feel. We can't just hand the twins back when they fuss too much, like we could with Ruby." Bret stated as he mixed fresh lemons and sugar into the tea.

"Bret sweetie, it's normal to be scared, I'd be worried if you weren't, you'll be fine. So much will come naturally especially to Adam. When they are your own it's different, natural instincts take over, trust me. But don't worry, I'll be here for you, are you sure about the plan?" Judy asked as she filled a plastic gold maple leaf with crackers around a cheese ball she had made.

"Yes! We still want you to move in with us, at least for a couple of weeks, as long as you don't mind. I know it will make Adam feel better." Bret reassured his mother-in-law. "I don't mind at all, I'm looking forward to it. It will be fun, but remember our agreement. If I get in your way tell me." Judy said firmly. Bret nodded and they got back to work making Adam's party ready.

The blond was laying up in bed, he'd slept off and on. He was excited about his birthday, he wasn't twenty one, but he was no longer a teenager, that was a milestone to him. The twins were being good at the moment giving his body a rest.

The couple had moved down one floor to a guest room. He missed their marital bedroom with it's cozy fireplace and bigger bed, but it was easier than taking the extra flight of stairs. He could also hear the comforting voice of his bear as he talked with his mother, he just couldn't make out the words. He closed his eyes again and was lulled back to sleep by the voices of his loved ones.

"Baby boy, hey beautiful, open those green eyes for me." Bret said softly as he gently stroked Adam's cheek. "Bear?" Adam asked with a yawning stretch. "Yes, it's me. Do you want to shower before the party? You don't have to, you smell fine and you just washed your hair yesterday." Bret said as he sat on the bed and ran his hand over Adam's extended belly.

"I don't think I will, it will take up to much energy, I'd rather save it for the party. You're sure I don't stink?" Adam asked again, he really didn't want to waddle to the bathroom and fight with a shower.

Bret took a playful sniff, "Nope, you smell like roses. Come on then, let's get you dressed, they'll be here in an hour." Bret teased then helped Adam up off the bed. He waddled to the bathroom and after doing his business, splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth. Bret helped him brush his long locks, then pulled it back into an elastic band wrapped low pony tail.

All Adam could wear was some sweat pants and shirts he borrowed from Mark Henry. He tried Paul Wight's but they actually too big. Mark Henry's fit just right and he was only to pleased to help Adam out. Adam missed having the two big men around, but they were no longer needed, so Shawn had other jobs for them.

"We need to repay Mark Henry. Maybe a gift card to the Cole's Big and Tall store for five hundred dollars? For Paul too? Can we do that? Please Bear? I'll pay you back from my first royalty check." Adam asked his spouse as Bret helped him into his slippers.

"Of course we can baby, and you don't have to pay me back, don't be silly. I'll see to it tomorrow. Shawn will know where we can send them. It's a fine idea. You're so thoughtful, it's perfect." Bret said in agreement as he helped the blond up off the bed where he'd gone to sit to put his slippers on.

"Good lord, please come out soon. You two are killing my legs and oh dear, I have to pee again." Adam said as he waddled to the bathroom.

Downstairs the Austin's and Ruby, the Helmsley's and Michelle were being greeted by Judy. Shawn and John started right in with the finger foods. Michelle took Ruby into the living room to play, they loved all the pretty decorations. Hunter and Steve followed their children. Michelle was careful when she carried Ruby, she was a natural "little mother."

Kevin, Mark, Glen and Dwayne arrived with Chris on their heels all bringing food and gifts. The Barrett's had been invited, but Wade was down with a severe cold, and he didn't feel like traveling and of course they weren't going to risk giving Adam any germs.

It was the same with the Hardy brothers. Jeff had the flu and was staying with Matt and his family so they could care for the sick man. They had given Adam his birthday present the week before. They had found a beautiful Érte print of "Lady with a Leopard". Adam had wanted it for a long time. It now hung over the mantel in the living room. Bret had put a spot light over it and Adam loved it.

Bret went down the stairs with Adam's hand on his shoulder, the other on the rail, they went slowly down the stairs one at a time.

For thirty minutes Adam was hugged, kissed and belly patted, he loved all the attention he was getting. Sometimes he could be quite the diva. No one minded, after all he was as big as house, and often tired, so what if they spoiled him.

"Sit baby and I'll get you some food." Bret said as he helped Adam to sit in the ez-chair that had been moved into the living room from Bret's office. Adam sat with a big sigh, in the excitement the twins had started a full fledged hockey match. He subconsciously rubbed his belly trying to calm them down.

"Babies playing hockey Uncle Addy?" Michelle came over to the blond. "They sure are honeybun, want to feel?" Adam asked the little blond. She nodded and put her hand the pregnant belly.

"Hi babies, you having fun in there? You should really be still for a little while. I'll sing to you like daddy does for me." Michelle said as she put her head closer to Adam's tummy. She started to sing to the babies, she sang hers and Shawn's favorite Song:

_"Jesus loves me! This I know, For the Bible tells me so. Little ones to Him belong; They are weak, but He is strong. Yes, Jesus loves me! Yes, Jesus loves me! Yes, Jesus loves me! The Bible tells me so." _She sang with a sweet and pure voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. Shawn's eyes were glistened with tears and Hunter actually let one slip down his cheek.

"Thank you honeybun, you sang them back to sleep. You are good girl." Adam also spoke with tear filled eyes. Michelle smiled and went back to play with Ruby.

"That was amazing bear. She actually got them to stop. I hope our kids are that sweet. Ooh sausage balls and mini quiches! And your lemon sweet tea! I'm starving!" Adam took the plate Bret had brought to him.

Bret laughed and sat on the floor between Adam's feet. As people filled their plates, they joined the Hart's. Ruby crawled over to her daddy and John picked her up. She was able to chew on a piece of celery with cheese on it, she was teething and the cold vegetable felt good on her inflamed gums.

They chatted about anything and everything. Chris made an announcement to the group. "Fozzy finally got enough money to cut an album. We're sending copies out to all the metal labels we can, so pray that one of them will sign us." the tawny blond said proudly.

They all congratulated the music teacher, and although Shawn didn't agent for the music industry, he offered to go over any contracts or offers that the band might get, just to protect their interest. Chris appreciated the offer.

The subject changed again. They at nearly all the food. It was time to do the cake. It had been kept hidden in a cake box, tied up like a present, it was Mrs. Wilson's gift to the birthday blond. Bret brought the box in, he put it on the coffee table in front of his spouse. Adam opened the cake box present. He gasped it was a beautiful but adorable work of art.

It was a large sheet cake, the top was decorated to look like the small park up the street. It was complete with fountain, playground equipment, flower garden, trash cans, trees, and bushes. It was a perfect reproduction..

All of the "family" were on the cake. Adam, Bret, two babies and Judy were on a blanket under the big oak tree. Shawn, Hunter were standing by the swings where Michelle was swinging. The Johnson's were at the fountain, Mark and Kevin were sitting on the grass reading. Chris was on one of the benches playing a guitar, while Ruby, Steve and John listened. Happy Birthday Adam was written in beautiful script.

The thing was, is that all the figures were bears, but you knew exactly who was who. It was her finest effort yet.

"Oh my god, just look at that. That's the most amazing cake she has ever made. I just can't get over it" Adam stated in an awestruck voice. Everyone remarked about the cake and nobody wanted to cut it. Several pictures were taken of the as everyone pulled out their cell phones. Bret got their digital camera and took several pictures, he also shot some video. They wanted to have the memory forever.

"Now I know why she sent these." Bret picked up a plastic bag that had several empty, plastic boxes in it. They were for the marzipan figures so people could keep their figure if they wanted to, which of course they did. After the figures were removed, Adam then kept, the fountain, benches and the the rest of the "sculptures", he then cut the cake.

As the twenty year old made the first cut, everyone broke out singing Happy Birthday. The birthday boy squealed with delight, it was his favorite carrot cake and it was delicious.

After they had their cake and hot beverage of either tea or coffee, it was time for presents. Shawn spoke up, "I know Bret should go first, but I would like the honor." the lawyer said as he handed Adam a medium sized, hard, flattish package.

Adam was curious as to why Shawn insisted his gift should be first. The pregnant man opened the package. He was one of those annoyingly careful unwrappers. The kind that made sure the paper and ribbons weren't torn.

"Oh my...oh my...oh my..." was all the blond could say as the wrapping paper fell out of his hands. Adam was holding the first copy of Billy and the Magic box that had ever been printed.

"Adam! My darling baby boy! I am so proud of you!" Bret said as he looked at the book.

Adam was so excited, "Ma! Look I'm a published author!" he said happily. "Beautiful pictures too! Michelle you did great and so did your Uncle Bear!" Adam suddenly remembered his illustrators as he pulled Bret in for a sloppy kiss.

"Help me up please" Adam said, he wanted to get up and just hug people. Bret helped his husband to stand.

"My little Addy, I'm so proud of you!" Judy hugged her son. "Me too Addy, I want an autographed copy!" John said with a light hug to his best friend.

Adam waddled over to Michelle, "I'm proud of you too honeybun. You did a really pretty job of making my story look nice, along with Uncle Bear." Adam said as he gave the girl a hug.

The blond was just so excited as he went from friend to friend hugging and hugging. He kept looking at his book, he was so happy!

"Baby, come on, sit back down you're looking a bit pale." Bret said in a worried tone. "Okay bear, I am tired, the twins are really kicking up a storm. They feel the excitement as well." Adam said as he realized he didn't feel very good.

Suddenly there was a soft pop, followed by wet splash on the hardwood floor. The sound was Adam's waters as they broke. The twins had decided they wanted out, and soon!

"HIS WATER BROKE! HELP!" Bret flew into an absolute worried panic. Then the writer stopped, shook himself, he got his emotions back in control.

"Mark, call Stephanie, John get the bags from our bedroom, Chris get the Sienna, keys are hanging on the board by the back door. Shawn, come with us. Hunter bring Judy. Steve, you get the kids. The rest of you MOVE!" Bret gave orders like a commanding general in the midst of a great battle.

"Okay baby, just breathe, we'll get you there. Just one step at a time." Bret said to his scared husband. "I...just...can't lose them...too soon..." Adam cried.

"It will be alright son, you came early. Come on now, Chris has the car waiting. You have to walk down the stairs so be strong for mama." Judy said calmly to her frightened son.

"Bugger this." Glen walked over to Adam and scooped the heavily pregnant man up as easily as lifting a feather. He carried Adam bridal style down to the waiting car. Glen placed him gently in the back seat. Bret climbed in and wrapped Adam in his arms. John put their bags in and shut the door. Shawn got in front with Chris. When they were settled, Chris started to drive towards Parkland Hospital.

Hunter, Judy and John followed in the Helmsley's car. Steve, Mark and Kevin got Ruby and Michelle then the five of them followed the others in Steve's vehicle.

Dwayne and Glen stayed at the Hart's to clean up the party things. No telling how long it would be before anyone returned, and there would be nothing worse than walking into a house filled with the smell of rotting food. They also made sure the fire in the fireplace was out. When they finished the house was spotless. Only the decorations remained as a silent reminder of the wild evening.

The Johnson's then left left to join the others at the hospital. They were a family, they stuck together no matter what.

"Scared bear, AHHHHHH!" Adam cried out as a full blown contraction hit him hard. "Breathe baby, just breathe. Everything will be fine." Bret worked hard to stay calm for his spouse.

"I'll get us there in plenty of time kiddo, just hang in there." Chris said in a confident tone as he quickly, but safely drove towards the historical Parkland Hospital.

Adam cried out again, another contraction hit him hard. All Bret could do was pet and coo softly he was worried to death, but he kept calm, which helped Adam more than anything.

They pulled up to the emergency room. Steph and the nurses were there waiting. With a bit of a struggle they got Adam onto the gurney and headed up to the maternity ward. Shawn followed and Chris parked the Hart's Sienna. The others all soon arrived and began to settle in to the maternity ward waiting room.

Michelle was great, she immediately started taking care of Ruby. John was glad the eight year old was there to help. He was a nervous wreck, John didn't want a repeat of last Christmas, none of them did.

Judy was nervous and Shawn was a comfort to her. Dwayne and Glen arrived last, they had stopped along way and picked up some food and diapers for Ruby, in the rush her diaper bag had been left behind. The waiting game began.

Adam was hooked up to several monitors. His contractions had slowed down to about fifteen minutes apart. "Okay sweetie, these cubs are well on the way, your perineum is opening. It is a bit early, but they look fine, they are moving into position and in good order. Baby A will be first. You still have a while to wait, but now is your last chance, natural or do you want the pain drugs? After this it will be too late for the meds." Stephanie asked the blond, and his spouse.

Adam had just breathed through a contraction. "You're going to be here? Right bear?" the heaving blond asked his husband. "Absolutely baby boy, I won't go any further than the bathroom. So you chose, I'll be here." Bert said as he held Adam's hand and stroked his brow.

"No drugs. I can do this. I want my babies to be natural but I'm gonna...AHHHH!" Adam cried out as yet another contraction hit him, he nearly crushed Bret's hand and birth hadn't even really started yet.

"Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...ease through it...that's my brave boy." Bret cooed softly as Adam breathed.

For the next few hours, Adam was in the early stages of labor, the twins wanted out, but not fast enough in their daddy's opinion.

Steph was only mildly worried, they were four weeks early. Sometimes there would be lung problems, but so far all indications were clear that the twins were perfectly healthy.

The waiting room was full of anxious people. Ruby and Michelle were sleeping soundly. Shawn and John had made a thick pallet out of blankets the nurses had brought.

Judy was in and out of Adam's room, and the others either, read, paced or just sat. They had tried to play cards, but it was too hard to concentrate. The coffee pot in the room was kept busy. It was the expectant family waiting game.

Around three in the morning, things picked up pace. Adam's contractions were two minutes apart. It was time for his real work to begin, he would have to do it twice, Bret was worried to death, he just prayed his blond would come through it with flying colors and that his new children would too.

"It's time to move him to the delivery room. It's closer to the NIC-U just in case. Bret, change into these please." Step said as he handed the anxious writer a full set of scrubs, which for some reason were pink and not the usual hospital green.

Another hour passed, Bret was wiping Adam's brow with a cool cloth. "You're doing great baby cub, I'm so proud of you." Bret said as Adam fell back from the last push.

"Hurts...tired...hurts..." Adam whimpered as another contraction hit and Steph talked him through, "Now push as hard as you can for a ten count" Steph instructed. Adam bore down and pushed and pushed, after a count of ten he fell back again.

Another thirty minutes and Baby A was almost born, "There's the head, look!" Bret said as he pointed to the mirror angled from the ceiling so Adam could see, but he was too busy pushing.

"One more, here we go!" the doctor helped Adam by gently easing the baby along. "And again, really hard and A will be out." Steph encouraged.

After some grunts and screams of pain, suddenly the first baby slid out of Adam with a slick, wet sound. Step swiped the baby's mouth gently and a very loud, lusty cry was heard.

"A boy!" Steph said as the nurses whisked him away to clean and bundle him up.

"A boy! A son! Oh Adam!" Bret kissed his tired spouse. "Is he alright? I want to hold him!" Adam said, tired and happy.

"He's fine and here he is, a healthy, five and half pounds and sixteen inches long, and here is your cub." the nurse said as she brought the baby to his parents, the doctor was busy as she checked Adam and got ready for Baby B.

"Adam, he is beautiful." Bret said as Adam's arms were filled with a blue blanketed baby boy. "Bear just look at him...he's...perfect." Adam's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his son.

"This is our Derek Anthony Hart." Bret said proudly as he very gently stroked the soft cheek of his new son. The baby had a head of dark brown hair, and looked like the perfect blend of both his parents.

"Hello Derek, I'm your father and this is your daddy, we love you little man." Bret said, his voice cracked with emotion as he spoke to his offspring.

"Bear, is this real? He's really here and alive? We have our own son?" Adam spoke tearfully as he held the warm blue bundle, that was alive with movement.

It felt so different from the cold, unmoving pink blanket he'd held the last time he was here. It hit him hard, he held the baby tightly but gently to his chest and christened his son with his tears of joy.

"Yes, he's really hear baby." Bret kissed his son's tiny hand, then Adam's temple. He was so happy

Suddenly Adam was wracked with a contraction. Baby B wanted to join it's brother. Bret took Derek from Adam, holding his son for the first time.

"Here we go again. Hang in there Adam, I know you're tired, but soon your other cub will be here and it will all be over." the doctor said softly.

The second baby was more stubborn, but finally after another hour and half of pushing till he was exhausted, Baby B came sliding out at six am on Halloween morning.

"A girl! You have a beautiful blond haired girl." Steph said happily, she was just as sweat soaked and tired as Adam, but they had both done their jobs, and quite well to boot.

"A girl! You did it my darling! One of each! I love you so damn much Adam Hart." Bret was just beside himself with happiness.

"Here you go, she's five pounds and fifteen inches of perfect baby." the nurse said as she placed another warm, wiggling baby filled pink blanket in Adam's arms.

The blond, exhausted daddy just stared at the beautiful creature in his arms. He could barely see her for the tears in his eyes. "Doreen Jean Hart" Adam said in a whispering voice.

"Beautiful names boys. Okay, Adam we'll finish you up, get you all clean move you back to the room and let in a few anxious people to see these cubs." Steph said to the couple, who were lost in there newborn children.

By eight in the morning, Judy was holding both her grandchildren in her arms as she sat in the chair next to her son's bed. "They are beautiful, simply beautiful. I'm so proud of you, both of you. Thank you for my grandchildren." Judy said proudly.

Shawn, Hunter and Michelle came in next. They fussed over the babies. Normally Michelle would have been too young, but Steph allowed the exception as Adam asked for her to be allowed in. The child was awestruck by the twins.

John came in next with Ruby and Steve. The Austin's had decided to keep their special news to themselves until after the Hart's were back home and settled. They wanted to take nothing from their friends happy moment. Ruby was sound asleep on Steve's shoulder.

"Oh Addy, Bret they are just perfect. Hello Derek and Doreen Jean." John said as he held the babies. "You're still their Godparents, you got two for the price of one." Adam said exhausted.

All the others came in pairs, but none stayed long. There would be plenty of time later, and they were all tired, happy but tired.

By ten in the morning, Bret and Adam were sound asleep. They had each fed and changed their children for the first time, then so their parents could rest, Steph had the twins placed in the nursery.

"Dr. McMahon, I'm worried about the Hart girl. Can you check her out?" the nursery nurse asked after she had put the twins in their cribs.

Stephanie went over to Doreen Jean. She picked the baby up, it struck her immediately. In all the excitement, it was easily not noticed.

"Get Doctor Anderson in here right away." Steph said to the nurse. She hoped she was wrong, but she had a bad feeling creep up on her. She knew in her heart she was right.

"You were right Doctor McMahon, the nurse was right to call your attention to it. Right now, as best I can tell she is ninety five percent blind. Her eyes don't follow or focus at all, and they droop, see?" the doctor ran the tests again.

"Even a newborns eyes will follow movement. Granted as you know they only see a few inches at first, but a normally sighted newborn will follow as I said. Plus you see how they droop independently to the sides. Doreen Jean is blind. I'll know more, but it will have to wait till she is six months old. That is when I will know for sure if there is anything that can be done, but honestly I doubt it. Do you want me to tell the parents?" Doctor Anderson asked his colleague. Doctor Arn Anderson was the head of the Pediatric Ophthalmology Department of Parkland Hospital.

Stephanie sighed, "No, I'll tell them. They are also close family friends. Adam, the carrier parent will blame himself. What can I say to ease his mind?" Steph asked the older man.

"I'm sorry. She can live a very normal life. It's easier to be born blind, that to lose sight later, it sounds terrible I know. If they work with her from the start, she will have a good life. I'll talk to them later, just tell me when you've spoken to them. You'll just have to convince him that it's nothing he did. It had nothing to do with them being a few weeks early either. It started at her conception, it's just one of those things." Doctor Anderson said thoughtfully.

"Thanks. I'll tell them later, they are resting now." Steph said sadly. They talked a bit more. Steph then went to her office, she just needed some rest.

_**-LATER THAT AFTERNOON- **_

The Hart's were feeding their babies. Bret had Doreen Jean, Adam had Derek. They smiled when Stephanie came in to talk to them.

"I need to talk to you, so let the nurses change them." Stephanie said, trying to sound normal. Two nurses had come in with her and they took the babies back to the nursery.

Adam felt panic rush through him, he held out his hand and felt Bret take it. "What's wrong? Is it the twins? Please Steph, tell me." Adam whimpered. Bret sat on the bed and wrapped his arm around his spouse. "Tell us" Bret said firmly.

"The nurse noticed it first. Then I called in Doctor Arn Anderson, he confirmed it. I'm just going to tell you. Doreen Jean is blind. Doctor Anderson said it had nothing to do with them being early. It was nothing you did while carrying them. She was just born blind. She can have a normal life, if you start to work with her now. Anderson can tell more when she is six months old. He's going to talk to you later. I'm really sorry." Stephanie broke the news to the new parents.

"My baby girl is blind? She'll never see our faces? Or a rainbow or a bird? She'll never see how beautiful she is? Oh god no, please no! That other doctor, an operation? Something? Anything?" Adam was in tears.

"We will help her my darling. She...we're writers, we'll make her see in her minds eye. But...my baby girl...my precious baby girl..." Bret also wept, his strong resolve melted away. The couple consoled each other. Steph left them to be alone for a while. She knew they needed it.

The Hart's wept together, holding on to each other. They talked, but only after their twins were back in the room with them. Adam held his daughter and to him now it was clear, her eyes were not like her brothers. He held her close and vowed to make her life as normal as possible. While holding his son, Bret too promised his daughter that everything would be fine.

They would do what ever it took, and they knew the "family" would do the same. Doreen Jean Hart may have been born blind, but she would be loved and treated normally. It would be a long, hard road but if any parents could handle it, it would be Adam and Bret Hart.

Sometimes bad things happen, but how you handle it either makes it stay bad or changes it for the better.

Doreen Jean Hart would soon learn what a lucky girl she really was.

**Please Review…**


	81. News And Dinner

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**DAYS LATER**

"You OK in there babe?" Steve called into the bathroom. John was on his knees in front of the toilet throwing up. Morning sickness was coming on full force.

John groaned and Steve walked in, he went over to John and rubbed his back, John sighed and pulled away, Steve grabbed a face cloth and he handed it to John. John smiled at him. "Thanks." John said, Steve smiled at him. He pulled John up and he kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said, John sighed and looked at him. "I can blame you this time around." John said, Steve chuckled. "I know baby, I know." Steve said, John smiled and washed his face, "Is Ruby awake yet?" John asked, Steve smiled. "Yeah she's playing in the playpen." Steve said, John smiled and nodded and brushed his teeth.

"OK then." John said, he finished brushing his teeth and he headed out to the kitchen area. He smiled when he saw his daughter.

He went over to her and picked her up and gave her a morning hug and kiss. She giggled and cuddled into John. John smiled and took her into the dining area and put her in her highchair and went into the kitchen and grabbed her some yogurt.

He got her spoon and he went and sat in front of her and fed her. She munched away on her yogurt. Steve smiled and kissed Ruby on the cheek then kissed John on the lips. "I am heading down to the diner." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "OK have a good day babe." John said, Steve smiled at him.

Steve left and John finished feeding Ruby and then he took her to have a bath. He bathed her and dressed her in her Blue, White and Pink Turtle Striped Turn Me Around Bodysuit.

Once she was dressed John grabbed her diaper bag and his phone, wallet and keys and they headed down to the car. John strapped Ruby into his car and headed off to run his errands, he had Ruby's check-up first and then he had to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner that night.

That night John's mom and Shane were coming over for dinner and John was looking forward to having them over. He loved cooking for people.

He pulled up at the doctor's office and got out, he unstrapped Ruby and picked her up and headed into the office. He signed in and he sat down and waited to be called. "Ruby Austin?" the nurse called a few minutes later, John smiled at her and stood up and headed into Stephanie's office. About five minutes later Stephanie walked in and smiled at her brother in law and niece. Ruby squealed when she saw her aunty.

Stephanie smiled and picked her up. "So just a check up for her today?" Steph asked, John smiled at her. "Yeah." John said, Steph smiled and did all the routine things. "Her weight is right where I want her to be, she's been eating OK?" Steph asked, John nodded.

"Yeah she loves to eat, I think she's teething as well, she has been chewing on her fingers." John said, Steph nodded. "OK, just get some teething gel and a teething ring and she should be fine." Steph said John smiled.

"She's perfect John." Steph said handing Ruby back to her daddy, John smiled. "Good. I worry sometimes, that I am not doing the right things." John said, Steph shook her head and sat down beside John and patted his hand.

"You're doing a wonderful job John. I promise you." She said, John smiled. "How are you doing?" she asked. "Good, I had morning sickness this morning, but I am doing fine." he said, Steph smiled. "Good." She said.

"You're all set to go." Steph said, John smiled and hugged her and he took Ruby and left the office. He strapped Ruby into the car and got in himself he then headed to the grocery store, he got there, took Ruby out and headed inside, John strapped her into the cart and he headed off in search of what he needed for the night.

He decided for dinner he was going to make Roast Chicken with Balsamic Bell Peppers, Three-Cheese Scalloped Potatoes and for desert a Chocolate Truffle Cheesecake.

Once he had all the ingredients he went to the baby aisle and picked up a few things he needed for Ruby. "John!" he heard, he turned around and saw Shawn. John smiled and he hugged him. "Hi Shawn" he said, Shawn smiled and gave Ruby a little kiss. "I've been trying to call you." Shawn said.

"Oh sorry I turned my phone off when I was at the doctors with Ruby." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled. "I understand," he said. "So what's up?" John asked. "Oh I wanted to tell you that Paul Heyman has been sent to jail for tax evasion and his part in the kidnapping of Ruby" Shawn said, John smiled brightly. "Thank-you so much." John said hugging Shawn. "I am so relieved right now, he deserves it." John said, Shawn nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about now." Shawn said, John smiled. "Thank-you it makes me feel much safer knowing he is gone.." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. He was glad he could help with John's peace of mind. Shawn said his goodbye's and John finished off his shopping and they headed home.

John got home and put Ruby in her playpen and he unpacked the groceries and started prepping for dinner that night. He was excited to see his mom, their relationship was much better now.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he bathed Ruby. He loved these moments he had with her. He smiled as Ruby splashed around and babbled to herself.

"Honey I'm home!" they heard, Ruby's eyes lit up as she heard Steve's voice. Steve walked into the bathroom and smiled seeing John and Ruby in there, he kissed them both and sat down. "How was work?" John asked. "OK I guess. Long." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "Sorry baby, I can give you a nice massage later if you like?" John asked, Steve smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"I'd love that." Steve said, John smiled. He took Ruby out of the tub and dried her off and took her into the nursery while Steve showered. John laid her down on her change table and got her ready for the night. He dressed her in her 'Daddy's Girl' Butterfly Romper.

Once she was dressed John took her into the bedroom, Steve smiled as he buttoned up his shirt. He looked very handsome tonight.

He was dressed in his Company 81 Greenwich Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Blue Oxford Shirt and his Black Boots. John passed Ruby off to him and he went and got into the shower.

He showered and dressed for the night in his Rock and Republic Bounty Bootcut Jeans, his Plaid Western Shirt and his Black Boots. Once he was dressed he headed into the kitchen to check in on dinner, the chicken was roasting nicely and the potatoes looked amazing. The doorbell rang and Steve went and answered it. He smiled and hugged Michelle and shook Shane's hand.

Michelle took Ruby and gave her a hug and a kiss and she went into the kitchen to see her son. John smiled when he saw his mom and he gave her a kiss and a hug. "Dinner smells amazing." Michelle said, John smiled. "Thanks mom." John said. "It's done." John said taking the food from the oven, he carefully took it into the dining room and placed it on the table. Steve strapped Ruby into her highchair and they all sat down to eat.

"So how have things been?" Michelle asked. "Really good. Everything is going really well." John said, Michelle smiled. "She's nearly one right?" Shane asked, John smiled. "Yeah soon. I can't believe it was a year ago that she was born." John said, Steve smiled. "Yeah it's so surreal." He added. John smiled.

"How's work mom?" John asked, Michelle smiled. "It's going really well everything is amazing. I am the happiest I've been in a long time. I really am." Michelle said smiling at Shane, he had changed her for the better and she was loving life right now, John was so happy that his mom had found someone so amazing. Dinner finished and John went and put Ruby down for the night, Shane excused himself and followed John.

"John can I have a word?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course" John said, Shane smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that I love your mom, she's everything to me, she makes me happier than ever. I plan on being with her for a long time." Shane said John smiled.

"I'm glad, she deserves someone so nice and loving like you." John said. "So I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I asked her to marry me?" Shane asked, John's eyes went wide, he was so happy.

"Of course not! This is amazing!" John exclaimed, Shane smiled and hugged John and pulled out the box and opened it. "Do you think she'll like this?" Shane asked, inside the box was a Emerald Cut Diamond Engagement Ring in 2.25ct Platinum. John smiled.

"She'll love it and I know she'll say yes" John said Shane smiled he was glad John approved, he couldn't wait to be Michelle's husband. John smiled at Shane he was so happy right now, happier than ever before.

**Please Review…**


	82. The Twins Come Home

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

"Doctor Anderson will see you in about a week, he'll help with things you can do for Doreen Jean. Just remember she's blind, not deaf, her hearing checked out perfectly." Stephanie said to Adam as he packed up his suit case.

Bret had gone home to get things warm and pick up the car seats, the twins were going to go home. They had been in the hospital a week. Mainly it was to run tests on Doreen Jean just to make sure she was fine in all other ways. Steph also thought too that Adam could use the rest before taking them home.

"Thanks Steph. Bret and I appreciate all you have done for us this week. It was hard to take at first, but Bret and I are ready to help her live a normal life." Adam said with confidence, then smiled as two nurses brought the twins in to their daddy.

"I'll leave you to get them ready. The papers and their birth certificates are at the nurses desk." the doctor said with a smile. She left the happy man and went out with the nurses.

"And how are my beautiful cubs today?" Adam asked as he cooed softly to his twins. The young daddy expertly changed their diapers and then into the outfits he'd bought to take them home in. "Well Derek, I guess since you came out first, you get Thing One." Adam laughed as he dressed his son in a red, Dr. Suess Thing One body suit. He put on red booties and a matching hat. "You my Doreen Jean are Thing Two" Adam quickly put the red body suit, booties and cap. The twins looked adorable. Adam would wrap them in red matching blankets when Bret arrived to take them home.

Adam reached over and gently stroked their fat, cute little cheeks. He spoke to his children. "Derek, you have to take care of your little sister. It's your job as the eldest. She may be blind, but you can't baby her. Protect her son, but let her make mistakes. Fight for her, but let her learn to stand up for herself. Love her, but let her go when the time comes. And you Doreen Jean, you have to be there for your brother. You have to teach him how to be gentle, but let him be strong. Teach him to see with his mind, but let him see for you. Love each other, help each other, cling to each other, but let go of each other enough to grow up to be independent people. And please, try not to give us too much gray hair in the process." Adam then kissed them gently, he swore they smiled at him.

"You two listen to daddy, he just gave you both some very sound advice, especially about the gray hair." Bret said as he came into the hospital room.

Adam noticed that Doreen Jean turned her head toward the sound of Bret's voice, she was very still as he spoke. Derek's eyes turned towards Bret, but he kept moving a bit. It was interesting to watch the different way they reacted to the world around them.

"We're all ready to go. Is ma excited?" Adam said as he wrapped the babies in their matching Thing One and Thing Two blankets.

"Yes, she was making lunch when I left. She said we weren't to dawdle. I signed the papers, I guess these little things belong to us now, legally. Should we take them home?" Bret asked in a teasing tone, as a nurse came in with a wheel chair. "Yes, let's go. Do I have too, I feel fine?" Adam asked with a frown at the wheel chair. "Yes, sorry Mr. Hart, it's the rules." the nurse said with a warm smile.

Adam did a quick check to make sure he'd gotten everything. He sat in the wheel chair, Bret handed him the twins one at a time. The young father held his children close as they were wheeled out of the room. Bret followed proudly as he carried the suitcases.

Bret placed each child in a car seat making sure they were secure. He placed the "U" shaped pillows around them snugly. The writer then put the baggage in the back. He went around to the passenger door and helped Adam get settled in. The blond was still a bit sore, but otherwise he was fine. He was just ready to get home.

The proud father for the first time drove his beautiful family home. He drove carefully and confidently.

The family had promised to give the Hart's a couple of days to settle but John smiled as he watched the family unload their precious cargo and carry the the twins into the apartment.

"Oh! There's my babies! All four of them!" Judy nearly squealed as her family came home for the first time.

"Hi ma! That stew smells delicious, I have missed your cooking." Adam said happily as he carried Derek into the house. Bret followed with Doreen Jean sheltered in his arms. She was already a father's girl.

Judy took Doreen Jean and Bret went down to the Sienna, he parked it in the garage then brought up the suit cases.

Adam and Judy had settled the twins in the play yard that fit perfectly in the corner of the kitchen behind the small table close to Adam's regular chair. They had fallen asleep in the car and they were still sound asleep.

"We'll show them the nursery after lunch. They are going to love it." Judy said with a smile. "I just wish..." Adam sighed as he watched his lovely but blind daughter sleep. Bret leaned over from his chair at the table and placed his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"We will make her see it, I promise my sugar cub." Bret said confidently. "I know, I'm sorry bear." Adam smiled softly.

The little family ate the delicious stew. Adam ate four bowls, he really hadn't eaten much at the hospital.

"When is your appointment with Doctor Anderson?" Judy asked as she and Adam cleaned up after lunch while Bret watched over his little sleeping cubs. "Next week sometime" Adam answered his mother as he took the empty bowls to the sink.

The Hart's took their children up to their nursery for the first time. Bret held his son while Adam changed Doreen Jean and dressed in a pretty light pink sleeper, then sat with her in the rocker and gave her a bottle. Bret took his turn at the changing table. He dressed his boy in a black sleeper with dark pink trim, Derek looked handsome.

Bret sat in the other rocking chair the Hardy brothers had found to match the one Adam was using. He smiled at the baby in his arms, "slow down son, you'll get a belly ache." Bret said with a laugh as Derek drank like he'd been on a twenty mile hike in the desert.

"She's just as bad. Steph said it was because they were a bit early, trying to make up time or something. She got all doctor in her explanation and I just quit listening. I just say they have healthy appetites." Adam said as he turned his daughter over to burp her. Doreen Jean let out a healthy burp, along with some of her formula, Adam sighed and cleaned her and himself up.

Derek finished his bottle and the burp Bret coaxed out of him sounded like a real bear cub growl. "Well son, maybe you are part cub after all." the writer laughed.

The twins fell back to sleep, their parents tucked them into their cribs. Bret set the video and audio monitor to pick up both his babies.

"Come on honey, we have to leave them alone. We have our monitor receivers. They need their independence." Bret said as the blond hesitated at the nursery door.

"I know bear, but they are so small and helpless. How can I just walk away from them? I'm their "mother" it's my right to protect them." Adam said firmly. "You're their daddy and I know how you feel, but we said before they were born that we wouldn't spoil them. We agreed they should be independent. We have work to do in the office. Now come on." Bret said softy to his spouse. Adam nodded and let Bret lead him downstairs.

While her sons were with their children, Judy took the suitcases into the laundry room and threw the dirty clothes into the machine and folded the clean clothes. She busied herself doing the housework, she loved helping out, it made her feel useful.

The new parents caught up with paying bills and then reading cards and telegrams from Bret's fans and their friends.

The blond went on alert as he heard Derek babbling. They might be twins, but they were fraternal. Not only could they be told apart visibly, Adam knew my instinct which one was crying.

The blond checked the monitor. Derek was wide awake, but he wasn't distressed. This time Bret moved to go upstairs, but his husband stopped him. "He's fine. See he's not scared, he's just awake." Adam said as he stopped Bret from running upstairs. "All that lecture and I'm the one to run first." Bret laughed at himself.

"Hi boys, everything okay?" Judy asked as she came into Bret's office. "Fine ma. Just telling poppa bear here that we can't run up there every time they make a sound." Adam explained to his mother.

"You'll figure it out. You want them to be assured, but not spoiled. It will be harder with Doreen Jean. You'll want to protect her, but she needs to be treated normally." Judy said firmly but warmly.

"I'll be glad when we meet with Doctor Anderson. I'm going to research books later. One of the nurses told me about some toys for her when she's older. Like these blocks, they have braille as well as regular letters. She also recommended that we learn braille as well. I also want to talk to Vince about publishing a braille version of my book. They already do for Bret's books." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Well my braille books are for hospitals, nursing homes, prisons. Normal blind people usually buy the audio books." Bret added his thoughts.

Over the next few days they settled into a routine with Derek and Doreen Jean ruling the roost, but nobody really minded.

On the third day, Judy moved back home. They didn't really need her, and she wanted her boys to make their own lives and she was missing her friends and club activities.

On the fourth day the Hart's had their first visitors. Shawn and Michelle came for afternoon tea. Adam had the twins changed and fresh. They were laying in their wicker "Moses" baskets on the large leather couch.

Bret had just put the tea tray down on the coffee table. Adam finished putting some small sandwiches on a plate when he heard Shawn's key in the back door, father and daughter entered the kitchen.

"Hi Uncle Addy." Michelle whispered quietly. Adam smiled, "Hi Chelley, hi Shawn. It's okay they are awake, but you were a good girl to whisper." Adam hugged his guests.

"Hi Adam. You're looking fit, feeling alright?" the older man asked with a warm smile. "I'm feeling great. I'm just glad my figure has returned, of course I still have some gym time. Come on, tea's ready." Adam said as he led their guests to the living room.

Bret smiled proudly as Shawn and Michelle came into the room. "Hi honeybun, hey Shawn, how are you?" Bret said warmly as he hugged the little blond, "Fine Uncle Bear, can I see the babies please?" Michelle asked as she peered at the baskets.

"Of course you can. Be sure and touch Doreen Jean when you speak to her. Just be gentle." Bret said as he led the girl to the two baskets were. Shawn stood behind Michelle to make sure she was okay with the babies. Adam and Bret watched proudly.

Michelle reached into Doreen Jean's basket, she very gently rubbed the tiny hand, "Hi DJ, I'm Michelle Marie Helmsley and I love you very much. We'll be best friends." Michelle said softly. The baby wrapped her finger around the eight year olds.

"Daddy, she's holding my finger" Michelle said excitedly. "She's so pretty isn't she? And you're so handsome little man." Shawn cooed softly, as he stroked Derek's cheek.

"You want to hold him?" Adam asked the lawyer, who took about ten seconds to pick the baby boy up and hold him close.

"Honeybun if you sit down, I'll let you hold Doreen Jean, just remember to hold her head steady like you did with Ruby." Adam said as he took his daughter out of her basket, he was telling her what he was doing as Michelle sat down and Adam placed the baby in the older child's arms.

Bret and Adam sat down and the blond poured the tea. The young new father made a cup for Michelle made mostly of milk.

"Daddy? Is she...she is, she's smelling me. I don't smell like Uncle Addy." Michelle spoke in an observant tone.

"Because she is blind, she will be able to hear and smell better than us. She can already tell the difference between Bret and I, by smell." Adam said proudly.

Their visit continued happily, the babies were fed and changed with Michelle's help. The Austin's came over for dinner that night. They played a rousing round of Monopoly. It had been a long time since they had played, and Bret nearly lost, but he made a last minute recovery and won the game by bankrupting John, on Baltic Avenue of all places.

The other family members came over the next few days. Chris had made a CD for the twins, mostly for Doreen Jean. He had sung come classic nursery songs as he played his guitar and she responded very well to the music.

Judy came by several days a week to help with laundry. Adam was so grateful to the Austin's baby gift of the diaper service. He only used disposable diapers when they went out so if he'd had to wash diapers Adam or Judy would never be out of the wash room.

Randy and Wade came home from school. Randy adored the babies and so did Wade. They went with Adam to the park. Adam watched his daughter, he noticed when she was listening to something she got really still and quiet. He made a note to talk to Doctor Anderson about it. He and Bret had pages of questions for him, they wanted to leave no unasked questions.

Later the next week while Adam was cooking breakfast, the phone rang, "Hart House...oh yes...good, do we need to bring her with us?...alright...yes, several pages of them...thank you, see you at ten...Goodbye." the blond hung up the phone.

"Bear, that was Doctor Anderson's nurse, we have an appointment at ten this morning. We don't need to take her. I've never left them before...but...no, we'll take them anyway." Adam told his spouse as Bret fed Derek his breakfast.

"John can watch them sugar, we need to give the doctor our full attention. They will be fine and mom is coming later too, so give me my breakfast. That's my boy!" Bret said with a laugh as Derek burped his growly burp.

"Her bottle is here and his is here...ma will be here in an hour, so you'll have help and call me if you need me. Remember, touch her when you talk to her..." Adam was talking a mile a minute to John.

"It's alright Addy. They are fine. Now go and do this for Doreen Jean and the neighbors, that's the third time Bret's honked the horn. I'll call if I need you, I promise." John said pushing his friend towards the door. Adam kissed his babies then Ruby and John, he very reluctantly left to go see Doctor Anderson, well he wasn't hesitant to see the doctor, just to leave his children for the first time.

The Hart's went to Dr. Anderson's private practice office. Although he was the department head at Parkland, he kept a small exclusive private practice. The inside was decorated in bright colors and a play area was filled with toys for the visually impaired and there was a small library of braille books.

As the couple sat waiting to be called in to see the doctor, Bret filled out the clip board of papers, even they were done in typed letters and braille.

"Look at these, the blocks we were talking about and so many musical things. Oh bear, we have so much to learn, do you think we can do this? I just want her to be as normal and happy as possible." Adam said in a worried tone.

"I want that too baby boy, and we will. It will be hard. We'll want to be over protective, that will be our biggest mistake..." Bret was stopped by the nurse as she called them in to see the doctor.

Doctor Arn Anderson was of average height and thick set, he was balding and wore glasses himself. He was extremely friendly as he greeted the Hart's. "Please be seated" the older man said after greetings and handshakes were made. The couple sat then Adam pulled the small notebook out of his pocket.

"The first thing I want to say is I am sorry this happened to Doreen Jean, but that's the last sorry I'll say. I may, at times come across as uncaring, but that is far from the case. It's about though love. I've seen too many parents turn their visually impaired children into molly coddled scaredy cats. The only problem your daughter has is blindness. She will be normal if you treat her normally. Praise her when she does right, punish her when she needs it and above all, love her enough to let her go. That's the speech all my parents get. Now let's move on to your questions." Doctor Anderson spoke honestly and openly.

"Can you assure Adam, as the carrier parent, he did nothing wrong?" Bret knew Adam blamed himself.

"Adam, if I may? (Adam nodded). There is nothing you did. According to your papers, no one in either family history has ophthalmic problems of a serious nature. You didn't smoke or take drugs. You weren't ill and slight premature birth had no affect either. The only thing you are guilty of is a very healthy pregnancy. I promise you. So stop with those thoughts right now, or you won't have the proper mind set to work with your daughter." Doctor Anderson said firmly.

"Okay, I'm satisfied, thank you. Now, what can we do for our daughter?" Adam asked the doctor.

"Good. Now, as an infant, the thing she needs the most right now is security. I'm sure you've noticed that only two weeks old, she is learning you by smell. It's very important for both of you to keep your scents constant. Use the same soap, shampoo, cologne, even toothpaste. Of course, each of you different cologne's at least. If you can get family and friends to do the same, it would help her even more. Remember too, touch her when you speak to her. Don't be worried if you startle her, she needs to get used to sudden noises and touches." The doctor spoke as he pulled a book from a box.

He handed Bret a copy of "Children with Visual Impairments" by M. Cay Holbrook, editor. "I was going to order this. I still will. I want all our friends to have a copy." Bret spoke warmly. "Good, good. I like to see my parents care so much. Doctor McMahon said your friends were more like a family. I see what she meant now." Anderson said with a smile.

"I've noticed something. When we speak or sing to her, Doreen Jean gets really, really still, almost stiff. Is this normal?" Adam asked with concern.

"Perfectly normal, it's her way of paying attention. She is focusing her attention, this will decrease over time. Just remember to talk to her constantly, let her know you are there as you move around the room. It will also teach Derek to do the same as he grows up with her." the doctor explained.

"Will they develop at the same speed? We don't want to have Derek feel held back or neglected" Bret expressed his concern for his son.

"She will probably be slower to crawl and walk, because she has no visual stimulation to do so. Say that you have them both on a blanket on the floor, there is a toy at the other end. Derek will see it, he will be motivated to crawl and reach for it on his own where as Doreen Jean won't. So she will be slower to learn to crawl and walk, but there are things you can do." the doctor paused to take a sip of the coffee the nurse had just brought in for everyone.

Anderson continued, "It will be up to you to stimulate your daughter, make her want to move. She will need different types of toys, ones that make noise or music. Music is an excellent stimulation for her. You're a writer Bret, you can use words and music to stimulate her brain, only please, remember she's blind not deaf so don't make it louder than usual. You'd be surprised how natural it is to turn up the music or talk louder around a blind person." the doctor finished what he was saying.

"So I guess she'll need us to give her muscles work outs, like making her neck, arms and legs stronger because she won't see to reach for things." Adam said more to Bret than to the doctor.

"Exactly. I see Doreen Jean has very astute, caring and loving parents. Another thing, you can do for her is to dance with her. The movements stimulate brain development as well. Change the tempo and of course change your movements to match the tempo. Use all kinds of music, country, disco, rock, metal, jazz, all have their uses. It is true about Mozart as well, there is a special CD for the visually impaired, play it for them at bed time." Doctor Anderson gave Adam another sheaf of papers about music and the visually impaired.

"When should we start braille?" Bret asked pointedly. "As soon as she or they actually show interest in toys. There are big braille soft wheels, of course, she won't understand till normal reading age, but it will get her used to the feel. You've seen the blocks. This catalog is full of toys for the blind and impaired, and no reason why Derek can't learn as well." the kind doctor said as he handed Bret the catalog.

"She needs more attention then to orientate her, how do we let Derek know he is just as important?" Adam asked in a concerned tone. He'd been glancing through the material the doctor had given him. Wearing Doreen Jean in a pouch sling while he did house work, talking to her constantly, Adam felt that Derek would feel neglected.

"The best thing is to treat him as if he too was visually impaired, to a point. And trade parents around, Adam don't always be the one to carry her. Let Bret carry her half the time do different things with her. I know this is all over whelming. We have counselors available, use them, lean on everything we have to offer. You've been dealt a blow, it's okay to get angry, it's okay to cry, but not in front of the twins, because you never want her to feel like it's her fault. It's not your fault either, just remember that." the doctors tone was warm and very caring.

"Doctor Anderson...is...is there anything that can be done for her? An operation? Glasses? Something to make our little girl see?" Adam asked, trying not to sound as desperate as he looked.

"I don't know Adam. When she is six months old, I'll have a better idea, but please don't get your hopes up. I looked at her in the hospital, it didn't look promising, but I'll know more later. It's better for Doreen Jean and for yourselves to just accept the fact your daughter is up to one hundred percent blind." The man replied in a doctor's tone.

"Alright. I appreciate your candor. You have been nothing but honest. A lesser man would have given us false hope. We look forward to working with you." Bret spoke, as the head of his family.

"You're welcome. I believe it's better to lay it on the line. Doreen Jean matters to me, all my children do. My own son was born blind, that's when I shifted my studies in med school, so I DO understand. My son is now a history professor at SMU. One of the youngest professors there. So see, a normal life." the doctor spoke proudly.

They chatted a bit more, then the Hart's left the doctor's office. Bret opened the passenger door of the truck for his blond husband. He helped Adam buckle up, then slid into the driver's seat.

"Let's stop at the baby store and pick up some things. We won't have much chance to do it without the twins..." Bret stopped and laughed, Adam was on the phone to John about the babies.

Bret just shook his head and drove them to the baby store, Adam was on the phone the whole trip. Bret took the phone from Adam, "John, it's Bret. We'll be home in a couple of hours. There are some things we need from the baby store. Thanks again for helping us out, bye for now." Bret hung up quickly.

"That was rude bear" Adam said with a huff. "Baby, I'm sorry, but you asked him fifteen times how they were. Enough was enough, don't you think?" Bret said with a laughing smile. Adam's frown turned into a smile as he realized what he'd been doing.

The couple went into the baby store, they had the lists the doctor had given them. They bought two sling carriers that would enable the fathers to carry their children around like a papoose, only in the front. They also got some stuffed animals that either squeaked or rattled and one for each of the twins that played music.

The new parents also found some of the recommended CD's that were on the list and Adam found a CD player that was fitted into a large, stuffed pink (of course) teddy bear.

Bret wandered over to where the small items were, like teethers and rattles, he was suddenly hit by a wave of emotions. He didn't want his precious, beautiful daughter to face a world of darkness, it tore at his heart. He let the tears fall as he stood in front of the rack of rattles.

The curly haired writer felt a loving touch on his shoulder, "It's going to be alright Bret, the doctor said this was normal, but you're going to be the best father. You're the best there is, the best there was and the best that ever will be. You're Bret Hart and you can handle anything. Doreen Jean is a very lucky little girl to have you as her father. I love you so much Bret Hart." Adam said lovingly as he wrapped his arm around his husband's waist, and gave Bret the comfort he needed.

"Thanks my love. All I know is, as long as we have each other, we'll get through this. Doctor was right, Doreen Jean is lucky to have us as parents." Bret said firmly as gave Adam a soft kiss.

The Hart's finished their shopping. Bret took Adam out to lunch, as much as the older man dearly loved his children, he hadn't had any alone time with his blond and he wanted as much as he could get while they were out. Adam relaxed and actually enjoyed spending the alone time with Bret. They were both sorry it was too soon after birth for sex, or they might have driven off to an isolated spot for some afternoon delight.

When they returned home, Adam thanked John profusely for watching over the twins. He filled his friend in on some of the things the doctor had told them. John agreed that he and Steve would read the book and learn braille as soon as Bret ordered it. They hugged, Adam kissed Ruby and saw them out.

Bret brought the twins down for a feeding, Adam used a new bottle that rattled softly, Doreen Jean would learn that the sound would mean feeding time. As the parents fed their babies, they filled Judy in on everything the doctor had told them.

After the twins were changed and settled, Bret went down to the bookstore and ordered ten copies of the book the doctor had given them. That would be enough for all the couples and individual family members plus Rosa and Mrs. Green and Mrs. Wilson if they wanted to read it.

Also on the copy machine in his bookstore office, Bret made copies of the papers the doctor had given them. He put them in small binders to make them neat.

Bret and Adam knew they were in for a hard task, but it was for the sake of their precious daughter and no task was too hard for that. Doreen Jean and Derek Anthony were worth any effort it took to see that they were raised with love and affection.

They were Hart's, and they all lived up to the family motto: The Excellence of execution.

**Please Review…**


	83. A Wedding And Thanksgiving

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Today was a big day for the "Family" today would be the wedding Of Shane and Michelle. They had planned the most amazing wedding ever. It was going to be extravagant but beautiful. John was so proud of his mom. He couldn't wait to see her marry Shane and be happy again. "Oh John I am so nervous!" his mom exclaimed as she paced the length of the bridal room at the church, they had at least two hours before the ceremony was to begin and Michelle was a nervous wreck. John placed Ruby down on the floor to play with Michelle Helmsley. John walked over to his mom. "You'll be fine. Shane is your soulmate." John said, Michelle smiled. "You're right, he is." She said, John smiled. "So sit down and let them do your hair and makeup." John said, Michelle smiled and nodded. "Will you get the kids ready?" she asked, John smiled and nodded.

He went over to Shawn and Adam and they all got the kids ready, Adam dressed Doreen in her Black and gold Youngland Soutache Dress with some white socks. He dressed Derek in his Great Guy Train Sweater Vest Set and some White Socks and Shawn dressed his daughter in her Blue and Black Marmellata Classics Flocked Polka-Dot Dress and her Black Mary Jane Shoes. John then dressed Ruby in her flower Girls dress. The dress was a Isobella & Chloe 'Pixie' Dress the dress was stunning it had Petals of fabric twist down the skirt of an enchanting Empire-waist gown detailed with spellbinding rosettes skating along the waistline. He dressed her in her Stuart Weitzman 'Baby Cupcake' Mary Jane, her Double Rose Headband and her Flower Girl 3-Piece Pearl Set. Once she was dressed John went and got himself ready.

He dressed in his shine steel blue (mixed with brown) Plain 1 buttons men's suit of Paul Smith. John was just doing up his tie when Stephanie walked out, Steph was the maid of honour, she and Michelle had formed a strong bond. Steph was dressed in her Black Backless One Shoulder Gown. She looked amazing. "Your mom is nearly done, she looks amazing John." Steph said, John smiled he couldn't wait to see his mom he really couldn't.

**MEANWHILE**

Shane smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was dressed in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Canali, his Dolce & Gabbana Classic Collar Black Pinstriped shirt, his Black woven silk men's tie of Hermes. He also had on his Iced Out Pave Diamond Bubble Bracelet and his Gold Cuff Links with Diamonds. "You ready son?" Vince asked him, Shane smiled and looked around the room seeing Steve, Hunter, his two sons in their suits and his father. "I'm ready dad." He said, Vince smiled. "She's an amazing woman son. You've done so well for yourself and your son's. You're an amazing father and you're going to be an amazing husband and step father." He said, Shane smiled. "Thanks dad, that means a lot. Michelle is everything to me, I love her more than anything else in the world. I can't imagine not being married to her. I love her." Shane said, Vince smiled, he was so happy to be witnessing his son's wedding.

**MEANWHILE**

"Mom, you look stunning" John said as he saw Michelle walk out of the room, she looked like a million dollars, she was dressed in her Opal Organza Wedding Gown. The dress had An asymmetrically ruched bodice which hugged tight to the figure, providing an exaggerated mermaid fit through the hips releasing into a breathtaking, layered skirt. Finished with sweetheart neckline and corset closure. She also had on a Black Crystal Belt. She also had on her Ivanka Trump Pinki Bridal Shoes, her Pearl Edge Cage Veil, her Pink Vintage Chandelier Earrings, her Sparkle Pink Rhinestone Bracelet and her Diamond Necklace. She was stunning. Shawn smiled at her and handed her the bouquet of Pink double lisianthus, pink roses and four pink mini-cymbidium orchids. "Let's get you married" Steph said, Michelle smiled and they headed down to the church area to get the wedding underway.

The soft music started and Steph headed down the aisle with Ruby in her arms, she passed Ruby to her brother as she reached the end. John walked his mom down the aisle to Shane and Shane was speechless, Michelle looked absolutely amazing. They got to the end of the aisle and Shawn stepped up to do the ceremony.

"Dear family and friends -we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Shane and Michelle. Since time immemorial, people have performed ceremonies to mark a transition, a change of status. Today we gather for the happiest of ceremonies – the change of status from single individuals to a married couple. Traditionally, that change is indicated by passing the brides hand from her family to her husband-to-be. Who brings this bride to be married today?" he asked, John stepped forward, "I do." He said, Shawn smiled at him and looked back at Shane and Michelle. " Today is the day that Shane and Michelle will formally and publicly make their promises to one another. Although this is indeed a high point, marriage is a journey not a destination. Marriage is more than any one single event or promise. It is a series of decisions that have been made, and will continue to be made over and over

again, every day, that shows each of their care and concern for the one whom they each love most in the world. Marriage is a promise that is renewed daily through a couples actions and a responsibility taken on in the spirit of faith, and hope, and love, that brings comfort in times of sadness and heightens our greatest joy." Shawn said.

"Shane and Michelle may the promises you make this day live always in your hearts and in your home so that all which you share now deepen and grow through the years, leading you through a lifetime of happiness. A wedding is more than a celebration of the Love which lives in our Bride and Groom's hearts today. It reaches into the future and proclaims their intentions for that which tomorrow shall hold. A couple who wed are joined not only by the mutual affection and love they share, but also by their hopes, dreams and by their promises of what will be... The promises and vows they make this day shall guide them into their common future. I will ask you now if you are prepared to make these promises." Shawn said, he first looked to Michelle.

"Michelle, Have you come here today of your own free will to take Shane to be your husband, that you may live together as equal partners sharing all that life has to offer?" Shawn asked, Michelle smiled. "I have" she said. Shawn smiled. "Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him all the days of your life?" he asked, Michelle nodded. "I will." She answered, Shawn then turned to Shane.

"Shane Have you come here today of your own free will to take Michelle to be your wife, that you may live together as equal partners sharing all that life has to offer?" Shawn asked. "I have" he answered. "Will you love her comfort her, honour and keep her all the days of your life?" Shawn asked. "I will" Shane answered and Shawn smiled. "Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a power in the spoken word. May that power bring you all the warmth and closeness, security and comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer." Shawn said.

"Traditionally, the passage to the status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." Shawn said, John and Stephanie handed him the rings. "Shane do you take Michelle to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to love her and care for her

for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept her, with all of her faults and strengths, and offer yourself to her with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?" Shawn asked, Shane smiled. "I do." He said,

"Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?" Shawn asked, Shane smiled and placed the ring on Michelle's finger and repeated after Shawn. "I Shane take you Michelleto be my wife. I will love and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life." he said, Michelle smiled. "Michelle do you take Shane to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you vow to love him and care for

him for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept him, with all of his faults and strengths, and offer yourself to him with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?" Shawn asked. "I do." She answered.

"Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?" Shawn asked, Michelle smiled and placed the ring on Shane's finger and repeated after Shawn. "I Michelle take you Shane to be my husband I will love and honor you, respect and cherish you all the days of my life." Michelle said, Shane smiled at her. "You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two ring's. By the authority vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. With abiding confidence and affection, we send you forth on your journey of life together. May you be filled with thanks and wonder, humour and fun, hope and perseverance so that you may grow in wisdom and grace." Shawn said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, loved ones; it is with great pleasure that I now introduce to you for the first

time, Mr. and Mrs. Shane and Michelle McMahon." Shawn said. "You may now kiss the bride!" he announced, Shane smiled and kissed his bride, everyone stood and applauded they were so happy for the two of them, They were meant to be happy together and that's what they would be from this day on.

**DAYS LATER**

**THANKSGIVING**

"Are you sure you're up for this today babe?" Steve asked John as he sat on the bathroom counter watching John brush his teeth. John looked at his husband before spitting out the paste and washing his mouth out. "I am fine. I can handle this…..I think." John said, Steve sighed and looked at John. "I don't want you overdoing things John." Steve said, John looked at him. "I will be fine. You can sit back and watch the game with Ruby while I deal with dinner." John said, Steve sighed deeply. "Fine." he said, John smiled at him and kissed him. "Now get out so I can shower" John said, Steve smiled and nodded and left John alone to shower. John showered and dried off and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Hudson Gavin Relaxed Bootcut Flap Pocket Jeans in Wickham, his Alexander McQueen Raven Skull Tee, his Diesel Black Gold Kimheone Cardigan and his adidas Originals Superstar 2 Sneakers. Once he was dressed he headed into the kitchen, he stopped in the lounge and kissed his beautiful daughter good morning. He walked into the kitchen and looked over the menu. Tonight they would be having Brined Maple Turkey with Cream Gravy, New England Sausage Stuffing with Chestnuts, Old-Fashioned Mashed Potatoes, Cider-Glazed Carrots, Roasted Brussels Sprouts with Ham and Garlic, Cranberry-Fig Relish, Potato Rolls, Caramel Pecan Pie and a Classic Pumpkin Pie.

Shawn was bringing the pies so that was a load off of John. John pulled on his apron and started off cooking all the food up. He was glad he had Steve with him who was watching Ruby. John knew he wouldn't be able to do everything if he had a near one year old to run after, Ruby was now crawling and trying to walk. She was getting into everything. It was cute but at the same time it was so frustrating at times. He loved that she was growing up, he couldn't believe she was going to be one soon. It seemed like the last year that time had flown by it was shocking to him. "Can I help with anything?" Steve asked coming in with Ruby on his hip. John smiled at him and shook his head. "No babe, I am fine." John said, Steve looked at him and sighed, he really wished John would take it easy some days.

**HOURS LATER**

"Steve you need to get in the shower" John told his husband as he picked Ruby up off the floor and took her into her nursery to get ready for dinner. He laid Ruby down on the change table and he grabbed her outfit and got her ready for the night. He dressed her in her Black and White Nannette Floral Flocked Dress and her Black Mary Jane Shoes. He combed her hair and took her back into the lounge and put her in her play pen to play while he checked on things. "Do I look OK?" Steve asked, John turned and looked at his husband and smiled. He looked so sexy in his DKNY Jeans Soho Straight Jeans in Downing St Dark Wash, his DKNY Jeans Short Sleeve Stripe Shirt With Zipper Pocket, his L-R-G Core Collection Cardigan and his Vans Chukka Low Boots. John walked over to him and kissed him. "You look hot." John said, Steve smiled. "The family will be here soon." Steve said, John smiled. "Perfect timing." John said, Steve smiled at John, he loved seeing him in homemaker mode, he was very sexy.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The family was all sat down for dinner. The guests included Shane and Michelle and Shane's kids, Kevin and Mark, Dwayne and Glenn, Hunter, Shawn and Michelle, Bret, Adam, Doreen and Derek, Steph, AJ and John, Steve and Ruby. "Dig in." John said, everyone smiled and dug in to the amazing feast. "So how was the short honeymoon?" John asked his mom. "It was amazing. We went to a nice little cabin, it was so romantic" Michelle gushed. John smiled, it was so good to see her smiling and to see her so happy. "So how's school Michelle?" Adam asked the little girl. "Good uncle Addy, it's so fun!" she said, everyone smiled at the little girl. "Da!" Ruby growled in John's direction, John sighed and closed his eyes, his daughter was becoming bratty and demanding, it reminded him so much of himself. "Don't growl." John told her in a stern voice. Everyone looked at John and he sighed as Ruby started to cry.

Steve looked at John and knew he was feeling guilty about telling Ruby off. John got up and took Ruby into her nursery and put her in her crib for timeout. Ruby looked at John and John sighed. He hated telling his daughter off but it needed to be done. He couldn't just let Steve handle it all, he turned his back on Ruby and she started balling her eyes out. Steve walked in a minute later and went over to John and hugged him, John cried into Steve's chest. "You're not a bad daddy, you're the best, you need to tell her off babe." Steve said, John nodded. "I know, but I bet everyone is thinking that I am the worst parent ever." John said. "No they're not they're wondering why you're so emotional though." Steve said, John sighed. "We need to tell them." John said, Steve nodded and smiled. "Yeah we do." He said, John smiled. He turned around and looked at his sad daughter. "Be good." John said and Ruby reached for him, John picked her up and they headed back into the dining room.

John put Ruby in her highchair and sat down. "We have some news to share" Steve said, everyone gave them their attention. John smiled at everyone. "I'm pregnant, about three months." John said. Everyone smiled and got up and hugged John and Steve. John was so happy, he was so glad that they had told their news, it was a load off and he was glad he could now celebrate it all.

**Please Review…**


	84. A Merry Christmas At Last

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

December twenty fourth dawned warm and sunny. Texas was having an unseasonable, almost second late summer. The temperatures were in the low to mid seventies. Adam was unhappy about it, he told Bret if he wanted warm Christmases he would have moved to the tropics.

Before the Hart's celebrated Christmas they had something very important to do with their twins. They were walking with them in the antique French pram. The twins were still small enough to both fit. The new parents found that their nearly two month old babies loved being bundled together, so they let them enjoy it while they were small enough. Already Derek seemed overly protective of his sister. He cried harder if she cried, as if seeming to make sure Adam or Bret had heard her. He wouldn't start eating until he heard the rattle of her bottle. He was already a great older brother.

"Do you think this is okay? I just thought it would be nice for then to meet." Adam said softly as they strolled along the sidewalk of the park like setting of the Restland Cemetery.

The Hart's were taking their twins to meet Grace Anne. Today marked would have been her first birthday, had she lived. Bret had stopped at the flower shop and picked up the bouquet they had ordered. It consisted of twelve tiny, perfectly white miniature roses. There was one simply beautiful deep pink one in the middle.

"Hard to believe it was just a year ago. Sometimes it seems like yesterday, sometimes it seems like it was years ago. I still miss her Bret. I still feel her in my arms. She'll always be our littlest angel won't she?" Adam had stopped walking, he was carrying the bouquet of flowers and the diaper bag while Bret pushed the pram.

Bret stopped too, he kept one hand firmly on the handle of the pram, the other stroked Adam's now tear stained face, "Yes my darling, Grace Anne will always be our littlest angel, our first born. I know what you mean about the time. Yes, I think this is fine, we would have come anyway and those two are her little brother and sister, it's only right. I know they don't understand yet, but it's a good foundation to a family tradition. I'm proud to share it with them, and you." Bret spoke softly, then kissed his spouse tenderly.

The Hart's continued walking in the pretty garden area where Grace Anne was resting. They got to her memorial bench. Bret sat down, keeping a hand on the pram, he watched as Adam knelt down and placed the roses in the vase that sat on the edge of the grave stone. There were several bouquets there from other family members and a few of Bret's fans.

"Happy Birthday Grace Anne. Your father and I think of you every day. We miss you, but we knew you are watching over us. We brought your brother and sister to meet you. I love you baby girl, so much." Adam let a few tears fall, it was always emotional for him as he remembered the feeling of holding her lifeless body. He kissed the alabaster stone and rubbed it gently with his fingertips. The grieving blond then went to his husband and children.

Bret hugged his spouse, the took his turn at the graveside. He knelt down where Adam had been a few minutes before.

"Hi sweetheart, it's your father. We love you and you are always in our hearts. I know Uncles are there with you. I'm glad to know you're not alone. Your daddy and I want you to meet your brother and sister." Bret too kissed the stone, he wiped his eyes as he thought of his brothers and daughter. He went over and joined Adam.

Adam picked up Derek and Bret took Doreen Jean in his arms. They walked over to the grave. It was warm enough for them to sit on the ground. As they sat, Bret talked softly to his daughter, explaining what was going on as the little family sat down.

"Grace Anne this is your brother Derek Anthony, he would make you laugh. This little guy growls like a bear cub when he burps" Adam said with a chuckle.

"Sweetheart, this is your little sister, Doreen Jean. She was born blind, but that doesn't matter, we are going to make sure she sees with her mind. You need to help your Uncles watch over her. We want you to know that even though we have the twins, you are still in our hearts and always will be. Daddy and your brother and sister and of course me, will still come to see you" Bret said in a reassuring tone.

As they sat there a sudden warm breeze blew around them, stopping as suddenly as it started. It left the two adults with a wonderful, peaceful feeling. The twins fell into a peaceful sleep.

"She just hugged us bear, I know it." Adam said almost reverently as tears ran down his cheek. He looked over to his husband, he noticed that Bret too had tears tracking down his face as well. The older man nodded to the younger one. The Hart's had just had a Christmas miracle.

The little family returned to their apartment. Once again they had turned the place into an Art Deco Christmas wonderland. Adam and Bret had decided to start a tradition of buying a new ornament each year for their Christmas tree, the only thing was it had to have something to do with bears. This years was their second and the ornament was two polar bears on an ice float. They had also bought matching first Christmas Winnie the Pooh ornaments for the twins.

Adam, John and Shawn were going to fix the family Christmas dinner, the Hart's were hosting. They were looking forward to it. It was more like their first Christmas, as last year there wasn't much celebrating.

Late that afternoon, Bret took his family to the early Christmas Eve services at their church, then out to dinner. Afterwards the older writer was busy looking after his son and daughter while Adam was in the kitchen making pies, breads and rolls for the dinner tomorrow.

"There you go my little man, all clean and dry. You just wait till I bathe and dress your sister." Bret smiled as he tucked his son into his crib. He changed and prepared the water for Doreen Jean's bath.

"Alright sweetpea, off comes the dress." Bret spoke as he gently undressed her. Adam had bought them matching outfits for Christmas Eve. Beautiful white gowns, almost like a christening gown but not quite as fancy. Derek's had blue ribbons that tied the cap onto his head, and Doreen Jean's bonnet was tied with dark pink ribbons. They looked like little angels.

First Bret wet his hand and touched her cheek. It was what they did so she would know being placed in the tub of water came next. They kept her routine the same every time, so that by now she seemed to understand bath time. The first few times she screamed at being placed in the water, but once Adam figured out to wet his hand first, then place her in the tub little by little, first her feet, then her bottom, then her body, she realized bath time was just something daddy or father did for her. She no longer screamed, she barely made any whimpers at all. She was a good, quick learner, even for a near two month old.

"There you go pretty girl. Now your father is putting soap on the cloth (which he did). Now we're going to make you all clean." Bret said as he tenderly washed his daughter. He also washed her pretty blond curls, carefully rinsing all the baby shampoo.

He got Doreen Jean clean, dry and changed into her pink sleeper. He put a CD of children's Christmas songs into the teddy bear CD player, he made sure it wasn't too loud. "Good night my sweet cubs. I'm sure Santa will be good to you. Daddy and I love you very much." Bret bent down and kissed each of his children. He set the monitor and took the two receivers off their charger. He went downstairs to his busy blond.

"Okay that's the pecan done. All I have left is the pumpkin. Oh hi bear, cubs all settled?" Adam asked happily as his husband came into the kitchen. "Yes, all bathed and tucked in. See? (Bret handed Adam his receiver). She's really getting used to baths now. The idea to wet our hand first works, you were so smart to think of that." Bret said to his spouse.

"Can't take credit. Got the idea from the book. I only have the one pie left, then that should be it. Um...bear...would you do me a favor?" Adam asked with a flirtatious bat of his eyes.

Bret smirked, "What would you like me to do?" Bret asked the pretty blond. "Be in charge of setting the table so I won't have to worry about it, please?" Adam asked as wrapped his arms around Bret's waist.

"Oh, I think I could be persuaded for a price." Bret's smirk turned into a lust filled look. Adam's return look was just as lust filled.

Adam's hands snaked around to Bret's back as the older man's went up into Adam's long, blond silken locks. Their lips met in a passion filled kiss. Their tongues tangled together in a wild, passionate embrace.

When they finally broke apart they were panting hard. "Bear?" Adam asked, his eyes were dark, lust filled emeralds. "Come on" Bret took his lover by the hand. He led Adam to the living room, he laid the blond down on the deep pile rug in front of the fireplace by the Christmas tree.

The writer's deft fingers had them both stripped naked in seconds. The light in the room came from the glow of the small fire that was for looks, not heat, and the tiny white lights on the Christmas tree. Adam glowed with passion in the low light.

"You're so beautiful my cub. We still have to wait a couple of weeks. I don't want you pregnant again so soon, but I can cure your problem...if you want me to?" Bret's voice was low and husky, as his hand ghosted over Adam's hard, needy shaft.

"Please my bear, please fix my problem." Adam whimpered lustily, as he writhed his body under Bret's. "I'll fix it, can't have my baby suffering." Bret said as he wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started stroking.

They hadn't touched each other sexually since the twins were born and they were both filled with wanton desire for each other.

Adam could only whimper as Bret worked both their cocks in his large hand. He pulled and twisted the hard flesh, his motions made easier by the pre cum leaking from both their shafts.

It felt so good to both men. Their bodies rocked together, Adam's hands raked up and down his husband's back. They kissed eagerly, moaning softly into each others mouths.

Adam's body arched up against Bret's as the elder husband tugged and on their cocks. "Bear, more please, harder...har...der." Adam cried out as he thrust his hips, driving his cock harder against Bret's.

"Didn't take too long to get my little slut back. Is that what you are? Are you my naughty little slut?" Bret growled as he bit down on the soft joint where Adam's neck and shoulder met, leaving his claiming mark on his young husband's flesh.

"Your slut bear, only yours." Adam cried out as Bret's teeth claimed his skin again. Bret let out a low rumbling growl as he plunged his tongue into his blond's mouth.

With a few more thrusting tugs and pulls, elder and younger spouse came together. They came hard as it had been so long since they had been together sexually.

Bret jumped up and got a towel from the laundry room, he returned quickly and cleaned Adam and himself of the sticky fluid. Before he finished he took a deep sniff, "I have missed that" Bret chuckled then finished what he was doing. Adam's eyes were still dark emeralds and a satisfied smirk was plastered across his face.

"I missed it too bear, only a couple more weeks, then the twins can spend the night with John and Steve and I will just...rape you." Adam chuckled deeply as he pulled Bret down for a deep tongue hockey type kiss.

The couple were interrupted by Doreen Jean's cry of hunger followed by her brother's growl like wail. "Well at least they waited. You fix their bottles and I'll get them ready, oh and bring the book?" Adam said to his husband as he pulled on his red sweater with a Christmas tree on it. "Okay sugar." Bret answered his spouse as he zipped up his jeans.

Adam dashed up to the nursery to calm his children while Bret prepared their bottles. On the way up he stopped and grabbed his old copy of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" by Robert May. The couple had decided to start the tradition of reading the story to the twins. The book was on the shelf in the marital bedroom.

Adam had Derek and Bret was feeding Doreen Jean, she had gotten fussy and would only eat for Adam, so they thought it would be best to have Bret feed her more. She was now used to both of her parents feeding her so the couples had been right to "discipline" her.

They still laughed when Derek growl burped and Doreen Jean always burped up some formula, they were little people with their own little quirks. The twins were changed and taken downstairs to the living room.

Adam held both babies in his arms as he sat cross legged on the floor under the Christmas tree, Bret sat in front of his family. He held the old book up as he read the story. Adam described the pages as Bret finished the text on each page.

Both babies paid attention but not because they understood, but because Bret read it with cute and funny voices. Doreen Jean giggled when Bret made Santa speak with a deep Ho Ho Ho and Derek responded to the squeaky voice he gave Rudolph.

"I can't wait till they are old enough to really enjoy it. Think we can make them listen twenty years from now?" Bret wondered thoughtfully. "I'll tell you what, even if they don't I will. You'll read and I'll listen even if I'm eighty. Think there will be a day when our grandchildren will be sitting here listening?" Adam's tone was just as thoughtful.

"You two have to promise, where ever you go in the world, you come home to daddy and father for Christmas, or you'll be in trouble." Adam told his children firmly.

"And if you two break daddy's heart by not coming home every Christmas, you'll have a very angry bear of a father to deal with. Yes you will!" Bret's words were serious, but his tone was playful as he tickled the twins feet as he spoke. They both wriggled their feet and giggled.

"Don't let me forget to put out milk and cookies on the mantel." Adam said to his spouse. "Aren't they a little young for that one?" Bret asked with his brow raised. "But...but...Bret! If we don't leave him milk and cookies Santa will just leave us coal!" Adam's tone was truly upset.

"Okay baby cub, relax. We'll leave milk and cookies, I promise. At least this year I don't have a ton of toys to put together." Bret said happily. "Yeah, wait till they have wagons and bikes and doll houses, and...she won't will she? Our baby will never ride a bike?" Adam held his daughter closer as he spoke. Bret had taken his son in his arms while the two men talked together.

"Maybe she can if we try, but even if she can't she can roller skate and ice skate or ride in a wagon while her brother pulls it. There will be things she can't do because it would be dangerous, but then it will be up to us to tell her about the things she can do." Bret said softly.

"You're right. Well, enough of that, time to put these monkeys to bed." Adam said to his writer husband. "You take them, I'll be up in a minute." Bret said as he handed his son over to Adam.

Three hours later, milk and a bitten into cookie sat on the mantel, two babies had been fed and changed. Monitor receivers were sitting on each bedside table. The husband's were laying in each others arms, they were listening to Christmas music very low on Bret's bedside table clock radio.

Adam's head lay on Bret's chest, his arm was tossed around the curly haired man's waist. Bret's arms held Adam, his fingers stroked the younger man's upper arm gently. They were each lost in their own thoughts. They each fell into a peaceful sleep but with that new parents ear that was sharply alert for sounds from the nursery.

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny. Gifts were waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. By nine in the morning, Adam, John, Shawn, Judy and Randy were busy in the kitchen. Bret, Wade and Hunter were setting the table. Steve was at the smoker behind the diner where two huge turkeys were cooking.

Michelle, who had turned nine in early December was in charge of the nursery and doing a fine job. She and Ruby were playing "tea party" and the twins were sleeping in their cribs. Adam and Shawn kept an eye on the monitors.

"She's so good with them Shawn, I never worry when she's watching Ruby." John said to the older man as they peeled potatoes. "She was always with the babies in the orphanage. She'll make a great little mother one day." Shawn said proudly.

The men had the table looking wonderful, they had added four leaves so the table took up most of the dining room. The twins would be in their wicker baskets, Ruby in the high chair and Michelle had a booster on the chair between her parents.

Shane and Michelle McMahon had gone to Vince's house for the day but would return in time for Ruby's party tomorrow.

At one pm the large "family" sat down to a Christmas feast of turkey, roast goose, stuffing, mashed and sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, creamed corn, cranberry sauce and chutney, green salad, molded jell-o salad with fruit, sweet breads, and hot rolls. There were also pickles, olives, celery and all the condiments you could want and lastly, Judy's famous gravy.

Adam dipped his finger in the gravy on his plate and first gave Derek a taste, after picking him up in his arms. The baby made a face at first, then he made his laughing growl and kicked his arms and legs. Bret followed suit with his daughter, "Want a taste baby girl?" Bret said as he rubbed the cooled gravy on her lips. Doreen Jean tasted the delicious liquid, and she smacked her lips like a little fish, which meant she wanted more. Her father obliged her and she loved it.

"We read the book guys, Dog, can you order one on learning braille? I think we need to get ready." Kevin asked as he smiled at his blind "niece". The others quickly agreed with him. "guys, you are the best friends and "uncles" she could ever have. I'll order them before New Year's." Bret replied with a moist gleam in his eyes as Adam just smiled warmly.

They finished eating and decided to wait till after present time to have their dessert. While Bret, Hunter, Mark and Steve cleaned up the left overs and kitchen. Randy, Dwayne, Glen and Chris brought up presents from various cars.

Adam, Shawn, John and Judy went up to the nursery and took care of the children. Michelle brought up bottles for the twins. Adam fed Doreen Jean while John fed Derek. Shawn and Judy fussed over Ruby, while Michelle was just excited for Santa time.

Fed, burped and changed the twins were back in their baskets. Everyone gathered in the living room. Mark and Kevin played Santa handing out packages. When all of them had been passed out, Shawn stood up.

"First I have an announcement to make. As of yesterday, "Billy and The Magic Box" is the number one best selling children's book in the country. Congratulations!" Shawn said proudly to his friend and client.

Cheers and congratulations along with lots of hugs and kisses. Bret was so proud of his blond husband and he could hardly contain himself and Judy just burst out in tears. Shawn's announcement was a wonderful start to present time.

First the couples exchanged their gifts. Adam handed Bret his gift. Bret opened the small box, he gasped, in the box was a beautiful pocket watch. Adam had found the perfect design, the cover was etched wit ha big grizzly bear standing next to a medium sized bear, there were two bear cubs playing together with another cub standing back watching.

When he opened the heavy sterling silver watch the writer teared up, the engraving read, "To our mighty protector father bear, from your loving family, Adam, Derek, Doreen Jean and Grace Anne, our first family Christmas. The watch face was done in a classic Art Deco design.

"Adam, darling it's beautiful, thank you." Bret's eyes were dark with love and moist with tears of affection. "You're welcome bear, we all love you." Adam smiled. Bret kissed his spouse, then his twins.

Bret handed Adam his present. The blond unwrapped the small box. The wrapping revealed a small, blue velvet ring box. Adam opened it, his eyes teared up immediately.

"Oh Bret, Bret oh it's...oh Bret." Adam could only stutter. The box contained a beautiful sterling sliver "mothers" ring. There were two heart shaped opals, one for each of the twins for their October births. The two opals sat on either side of a heart shaped turquoise marking Grace Anne's arrival last December. The engraving inside the ring read, "For our dearest daddy".

"I didn't put their names inside in case we need to add more stones, some day." Bret said softly. "I love it Bret and I love you, thank you." Adam kissed his spouse as Bret slipped the ring on his husband's right ring finger.

Both Shawn and john had also gotten "mothers" rings. Shawn gave Hunter a new Mercedes, they had driven it to the Hart's that morning. John followed Adam's example of a pocket watch.

Michelle could hardly contain herself. Her fathers had given her a Christmas card and inside was a picture of a beautiful pony. It was a light, golden palomino Welsh Mountain Pony. The breed was known for it's good temper, hardiness and smooth gaited ride. They had found a stables not far from their house, and the place also gave riding lessons.

Chris gave everyone a copy of his band's CD. Shawn's agent lead had panned out and Fozzy now had a contract with a Dallas producer.

All the others exchanged personal gifts. At popular request everyone got autographed copies of Adam's book and of Bret's last Owen book.

Adam and Bret gave Judy a cruise to Mexico. Her club was going and and she was looking forward to it. Hunter, Shawn and Chris had chipped in to get her a new set of Louis Vuitton luggage.

Randy then made an announcement, "I know this will come as a surprise, because it was to us, but I'm pregnant. Wade and I are preparing for a July due date." the college student said with a happy flush. Adam was the first to pounce on his old, dear friend.

The twins were spoiled by their "uncles", new clothes, toys and blankets. Ruby was equally spoiled as was Michelle. Chris, Dwayne, Glen, Kevin and Mark had chipped in to buy Michelle a saddle and other tack for her pony. Bret, Adam, Steve and John had gone together to buy he four riding outfits and boots.

Ruby got a fully stoked play kitchen from all her "uncles" and she could grow into it as she got older. There were pots, pans, utensils and play food. There was also a matching play grocery "store" that went with it.

After all the mess of the wrappings and ribbons was cleared up ti was time for dessert. Coffee, tea and milk were served with cookies, pecan, pumpkin, mincemeat, peach, apple, blueberry, lemon and banana cream pies. Kevin won the day by eating six slices.

The Helmsley's left first, even though it was dark, they were going to stop at the stables on the way home. Shawn had promised if Michelle if she behaved they could stop and see Tinkerbell, the pony. It was easy for the little girl as she was always very good.

Several of the guys helped Steve carry the toy kitchen and store over to the Austin's apartment. The others helped clean up and wash dishes. Randy went to help Adam settle the twins.

"Ran Ran, I'm so thrilled for you and Wade, but I thought you had a plan to wait for kids till after college?" Adam said to his friend as they fed the twins. Randy had Derek and Adam was feeding his little girl, while they rocked gently.

"We did, I was even on the pill, but they made me sick. We were stupid. I thought they would still be affective, but I guess not. We don't mind really. It was a surprise. We decided since it happened it was meant to be. I'm just nervous." Randy said with a worried look.

"You mean because of what happened to us...Grace Anne and Doreen Jean?(Randy nodded with a guilty look). It's okay Ran Ran. It was heart breaking with Grace Anne, but together Bret and I got through it. With Doreen Jean it was hard, it still is but Doctor Anderson is wonderful. If we start now, and we have, she will lead a normal life. I got upset last night, thinking she will never ride a bike or drive a car, but those are small things. She will be a happy girl or Bret and I will die trying. So don't be afraid, Ran. You and Wade will handle anything." Adam spoke honestly to his friend.

Wade and Bret came into the nursery. They smiled at their spouses who were tucking the twins into their cribs. Each husband wrapped their spouse into their arms and looked at the sleeping children.

The four men left the nursery quietly and went downstairs. The Hart's said good bye to their friends. They were tired but happy. The couple went to the living room with a very rare glass of white wine. The curled up together on the couch.

"Merry Christmas baby boy, I love you." Bret said with a kiss to Adam's temple. "Merry Christmas and I love you." Adam returned the kiss.

"Honeybun was sure surprised about the pony. I was reading about a riding program for the blind, maybe Doreen Jean can be an Olympic rider." Bret said thoughtfully. "Maybe, I think our baby can do anything." Adam said firmly.

They finished their small glasses of wine, then after checking their children, got into their own bed and snuggled together.

It had been a good day, the couple finally had celebrated a Christmas filled with happiness. They hoped there would be many, many more to come.

**Please Review…**


	85. Ruby's First Birthday

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

Today was the day of Ruby's 1st birthday. John had planned to have it in the diner, but because the weather was unseasonably warm he had changed his mind and figured it would be nice to have the party at the park where there was a playground where the kids could play.

John couldn't believe his daughter was already one it was insane. He felt like it was only yesterday that she was born. She was one and she had already had so much go on in her life. She was abandoned by her biological father, then John was forced to live on the streets and then of course came Brock kidnapping her. John just hoped the rest of her life would be much better than what her first year of life.

"Can you believe she is one already baby?" Steve asked John as they showered for the day. John shook his head.

"No I can't believe it. I wish I could turn back time and she'd be my sweet little Angel again. Now she's a sweet little brat." John said, Steve laughed. "Yeah she's been bratty lately. I think it's the teething though and she has inherited a bratty side." Steve said, John looked at him and slapped him playfully on the butt.

"Ha Ha very funny." John said, Steve laughed and pulled John closer to him and kissed him deeply. "I was only joking." He said, John smiled and stayed in his husbands arms. He loved being there with Steve.

They finished off their shower and headed into the bedroom to get ready for the day ahead of them. Steve dressed in his Gray Comfort Waist Flat-Front Shorts, his Black, Gray and White Hang Ten Striped Tee and his Gray and White Nike Flex Experience Running Shoes.

John dressed in his Camo Twill Cargo Shorts, his Gray Washed V-Neck Tee and his Gray and White Nike Sweet Classic Athletic Shoes. Once they were dressed Steve went to make some breakfast and John went to check on Ruby.

He smiled seeing her standing holding herself up on her crib railing as she waited for one of her daddies to come and get her. John smiled and went over to her and picked her up and hugged and kissed her.

"Good morning birthday girl." John said. Ruby smiled up at her dad and John placed her on his hips and carried her into the kitchen. He put her in her highchair and strapped her in, Steve came in and put some pancakes in front of John and Ruby and they all started eating.

"So what do you need me to do today?" Steve asked. "I need you to pick up her cake from the bakery." John said, Steve smiled. "OK, no worries. What type did you decide on?" Steve asked.

"It's a Minnie & Daisy Birthday Cake the figurines are them as toddlers, and Minnie holding a little teddy and Daisy a little bunny." John said. Steve smiled. "Sounds awesome." he said, John smiled at him.

"I hope she likes today." John said. "She's one babe, I don't think she'll ever even remember it. Do you remember your first birthday?" Steve asked, John frowned. "No, but that doesn't mean I don't wanna make this memorable. It'll be memorable for us." John said, Steve smiled.

"Sounds perfect" Steve said, John smiled. "OK let's get you ready for the day baby girl." John said. Steve smiled. John took her into the nursery and laid her down and dressed her in her Pink and White Flutter Sleeve Polka Dot Creeper.

He would dress her up a bit more right before the party though. Once she was dressed John took her into the lounge and put her into her walker so she could play while he prepared the food for the kids and adults.

For the kids John decided to make them Quick 'n' Easy Chicken Barbecue Pizza, Grilled Peanut Butter and Banana Split Sandwiches, Pulled Barbecue Chicken and Coleslaw Sandwiches, Rhubarb-Sour Cream Snack Cake with Walnut Streusel, Chocolate-Banana Snack Cake and Adam's famous Iced Sugar Cookies.

For the adults John decided to make them Buffalo Chicken Pizza, Grilled Cheese and Bacon Sandwiches, Barbecued Flank Steak Sandwiches, Brownie Snack Cake, Coffee Lovers' Coffee Cake and Chocolate-Almond Cookies.

He knew he had a lot to do but he didn't mind it, his baby girl was worth it. Luckily for him Adam would be coming by with Doreen so he would be helping him out while Bret watched Derek for a while.

John got busy making the different snack cakes when the front door opened and Adam walked in with Doreen in his arms, John smiled and hugged Adam and then kissed Doreen on the cheek, she moved a little and John smiled. "If you want to have her near you, you can grab Ruby's swing and put her in there" John said, Adam smiled at John and did just that.

"What's it like having a one year old?" Adam asked as he came back and put on an apron to make the sugar cookies. "It's fun. But she's becoming a little brat. Steve's informed me that she inherited it from me." John said laughing.

"Yeah, she's amazing Jay. I can't believe it's been a year" Adam said sadly, this time last year, he and Bret lost Grace. "I'm sorry Addy. I feel so bad celebrating on a day like today." John said, Adam smiled.

"Don't be Grace would want to celebrate Ruby's birthday and I don't want to have a downer on her birthday every year it's not fair on her." Adam said, John smiled. "You're the best friend and godfather ever." John said, Adam smiled. "So are you." Adam said, John smiled.

"So how is it with twins?" John asked as he put the Rhubarb-Sour Cream Snack Cake with Walnut Streusel into the oven to bake. "I have to admit it's hard, but having Bret and everyone's support is amazing." Adam said John nodded.

"Yeah I never thought I would be able to be a good parent to Ruby, I mean I am so young still. But I wouldn't want to do anything else ever. She's my world and I love that I am a stay at home parent, that I get to witness my kids growing up." John said, Adam smiled "That's how I feel completely. It's an honour." He said, John smiled at him.

"Yeah it is. I think Steve would like to be home a bit more but I understand that the diner is going gang busters and is doing amazingly well." John said. "I am so proud of him." John said Adam smiled.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Adam asked looking at John's small bump. "No not yet and I am not sure I want to know. I kinda want it to be a surprise but I don't know. I think Steve wants to know." John said, Adam smiled. "Yeah let me guess Steve wants a boy?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, a little brother for Ruby. I am worried though about when the baby comes, about how she will react. I hope she'll be fine though. I think she'll be the most fierce big sister ever." John said, Adam nodded.

"Yeah I think so too." Adam said, John smiled and looked over at his daughter who was walking around making a lot of noise. John and Adam finished cooking and baking everything and they packed it all up in containers and into some picnic baskets.

"Thanks for all the help Addy." John said. "No worries, I wanted to help. I'll see you down the park in an hour." Adam said, John smiled and hugged his best friend and showed Adam out. Once Adam was gone John went and grabbed Ruby and took her to the nursery and got her dressed in her party clothes.

He dressed her in her Pink Layered Ruffle Sleeved Ruby & Bloom 'Maria' Top, her Blue Denim Bubble Shorts and her Silver and Pink Glitter Mary Jane Sneakers.

John packed up her diaper bag with fresh diapers and a change of clothes and took her into the lounge. "Are we all set to go?" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah" John said, Steve smiled and they gathered all their things and they headed downstairs to the car. They packed everything in the car and John strapped Ruby into the car and they headed off to the park where the party was being held for Ruby. They got there and they set up for the party with all the food and drink and decorations.

About ten minutes later and everyone started arriving, Hunter, Shawn, Michelle, Dwayne, Glenn, Mark, Kevin, Stephanie, AJ, Shane, Michelle, Declan, Kenyon, Bret, Adam and the twins. Everyone grabbed some food and drink and enjoyed the park, Ruby was having a good time, she loved all the food, usually her daddy wouldn't let her pig out so much she wondered why she could today it made no sense to her it was weird….Weird but fun.

After everyone had managed to get something to eat and drink they all sat down and started off the gift giving. From Hunter and Shawn Ruby got a Fisher-Price Laugh & Learn Fun with Friends Musical Table, from Glenn and Dwayne Ruby got a Combi All In One Activity Walker, from Mark and Kevin she got a Rockin' Rider Animated Plush Rocking Horse - Talking Pink Pony, from Michelle, Shane and the boys she got a Step2 Girls' Naturally Playful Four Seasons Playhouse, from Bret and Adam she got a Fisher-Price Discover 'n Grow Storybook Projection Soother, from Steph and AJ she got a Fisher-Price Laugh and Learn Sweet Sounds Picnic and back at home from John and Steve she got a Pink "A Year Of Wishes For Daughter" Music Box. John looked around for his husband and he found him carrying a box.

Steve came over to John and placed the box down in front of him and Ruby. John frowned. "What's that?" John asked. "Her other gift" Steve said.

John opened it up for Ruby and was shocked, he couldn't believe what was inside, inside was a Husky Puppy. "What the?" John asked. "She's been talking about puppies, so I thought why not?" Steve asked, John couldn't believe it. Ruby smiled and played with the puppy. "What's its name?" John asked.

"Tinker. After Tinkerbell." Steve said, John nodded, he didn't know whether to be happy or pissed off. "Be happy baby." Steve said, John smiled. "I am, it's just a shock." Johns aid, Steve smiled and kissed him. John got up to do the cake and Steve followed him and hugged him from behind.

"Are you mad at me?" Steve asked, John shook his head. "No, I am not. I am still coming to terms with it. Are we ready for a puppy?" John asked.

"I mean we have Ruby and the baby on the way, the apartment is small as it is babe." John said. "We'll manage I promise." Steve said, John smiled at him.

They turned and looked at Ruby playing with the dog. "She's happy isn't that all that matters?" Steve asked, John smiled. "Yeah right now, she's all that matters." John said, Steve smiled and kissed John deeply.

Today had been perfect, everything was perfect.

**Please Review…**


	86. Family Time

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**A MONTH LATER**

Today John had his fourth month doctor's appointment with Stephanie and he was really excited about it. He and Steve had talked about it in depth and decided to find out what sex the baby is.

They both were really hoping it was a boy but they wouldn't care either way, this was their flesh and blood, their child. John stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and headed into the bedroom, he smiled seeing his husband still sleeping he knew Steve was tired he had been working so hard lately. The diner was doing really well and Steve wanted to be the guy in charge of everything.

John wished he would take a break but Steve insisted on being a present boss. John left Steve to sleep and he got ready for the day. He dressed in his Blue Straight-Fit Corduroy Pants, his Gray Modern Culture Attack Shirt, his Cream Ribbed Sweater and his Black K-Swiss Clean Laguna High-Top Athletic Shoes.

Once he was dressed John headed into Ruby's nursery and he smiled seeing her awake sitting up and babbling to herself. John went over to his daughter and he picked her up and gave her a morning cuddle and kiss. Ruby smiled as her daddy gave her some attention.

John carried her into the bathroom and gave her a quick bath for the day. Once she was bathed John dressed her for the day in her Black Bow Accent Canvas Pants, her Gray, White and Pink Nike Mock-Layer This Girl's Got Game Tee, her White Cardigan and her Pink and Black Vans Kress Skate Shoes. Once she was dressed John carried her into where Steve was sleeping and put her down on the bed, Ruby smiled and crawled over to Steve and sat on his chest and poked at his face trying to get him to wake up.

John watched as Ruby continued to prod and poke Steve. Eventually he saw Steve's eyes flutter open. John smiled as Steve reached up and grabbed Ruby giving her a big hug and kiss making the one year old squeal in delight.

Steve looked over at John and smiled. "What's the time?" Steve asked, "Nearly ten. I let you sleep as long as you could baby, but the appointment is in 45 minutes." John said, Steve nodded and smiled. "OK then. I'll have a shower and get ready for the day." Steve said, John smiled and picked Ruby up and headed into the lounge while Steve got ready for the day. Steve showered and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Dark Gray Slim-Straight Corduroy Pants, his Purple and Blue Striped Knit Top, his Unionbay Murray Hooded Sweater and his Black Boots. Steve finished getting teady and headed into the lounge. "We should head off." Steve said, John nodded and smiled and they headed out to the car. John strapped Ruby into her car seat and they headed off to the doctor's office. "I was thinking maybe once we're done here we could go and get some late breakfast?" John asked, Steve smiled. "Sure sounds nice, I have missed spending time with you and my Ruby." Steve said, John smiled.

They got to the doctor's office, got out and headed inside. Steve carried Ruby in and John signed himself in and joined his family. He grabbed a magazine and flipped through it as they waited for Steph to be ready to see them. "John Austin?" Maria called for them about five minutes later, John and Steve both stood and followed the nurse into Stephanie's office.

Steph walked in a minute later and smiled at her brother, brother in law and niece. "Hey guys." She said, she kissed Steve on the cheek and sat down and opened up John's folder. "So sixteen weeks along John, how are you feeling?" Steph asked.

"I am feeling good. I don't have any more morning sickness." John said, Steph smiled. "That's good. I will take some blood today to make sure everything is going OK with you. We will check for a few things but I think you'll be OK." She said, John smiled and nodded.

Maria came in and took John's blood then John laid down with his shirt off ready for the sonogram. Steph gelled up John's stomach and she had a look at the baby. Steve held Ruby on his hand and held John's hand with the other. John looked at the screen and smiled when he saw his and Steve's baby on the screen.

"There you go, Austin baby." Steph said, John and Steve smiled at her. "The baby is now around the size of an avocado and it's time to get ready for him or her to go through his first huge growth spurt. In the next few weeks, your baby will double their weight and finally be bigger than the placenta that is keeping him or her alive. Your baby's head-to-body ratio is starting to even out, as the rest of the body - including the arms and legs play catch-up." Steph said, John and Steve smiled.

"Sometimes, when you move suddenly, you may a feel a slight pain in your sides. Ligaments on each side of your uterus and pelvic walls are stretching as baby grows. By now, baby will be making your tummy look rounder and your waistline take on the shape of a Teletubby as the baby will be around 12cm. the baby will also be an active little demon, turning somersaults and playing with their umbilical cord. Your baby now gets the hiccups, but since they have fluid instead of air in the trachea they don't make any sound. The baby also likes to play, by pulling and tugging and squeezing on the umbilical cord." She said, John and Steve smiled at her and the screen. "Can we know the sex?" Steve asked, he really wanted to know if they were having a boy or a girl.

"Yeah" Steph said, she had a look around and smiled. "Congrats guys you're getting a little boy." She said, John had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"A boy?" Steve asked, Steph smiled. "Yeah congrats" Steph said, John and Steve kissed and Steph printed off some pictures and John got dressed and they headed out the door. They got into the car and headed to I-Hop for a change. They got there and sat down. They looked over their menus and ordered. Steve got the Big Steak Omelette which was Tender and tasty strips of steak, hash browns, fresh green peppers, onions, mushrooms, tomatoes and Cheddar cheese.

John got the Strawberry Banana French Toast which was six French toast triangles, topped with cool strawberries, fresh banana slices and crowned with whipped topping. They ordered Ruby the Funny Face Pancake. They sat down and started eating when the food came.

"So a boy? Are you excited" Steve asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am. I can't wait to meet him." John said, Steve smiled at him. "Yeah me either, we need to think about names and sort out the nursery soon." Steve said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah." John said, Steve smiled, they finished off breakfast and they headed home, They got home and John put Ruby down for a little nap and he dragged Steve into their bedroom, he was in desperate need of his husband.

Steve got on top of John kissing and licking and biting every bit of flesh he could John was beneath him loving the feeling of Steve's mouth on him even though he wanted Steve's mouth on him in a different area.

"Please baby…" John moaned Steve smiled knowing what John wanted he made his way down John's body and took John's hard member into his mouth sucking him hard and slow while his hands were fondling John's balls at the same time.

"God your so fucking good Steve…so good" John moaned Steve smiled around John's cock and started sucking and licking faster making John scream out in pleasure when he was deep throated.

John was about to cum but he needed to cum while Steve was in him it was like he was addicted and he was having withdrawals. He pulled Steve off of his cock and kissed him hard on the mouth while his hands were looking for the lube he found it and gave it to Steve.

Steve smiled and pulled away from the kiss. He slicked up his fingers and slammed two into John straight away. John cried out Steve's name and arched his back loving the burn.

Steve was moving his fingers around inside of John he could feel how tight John was and was wondering how the hell does he stay so fucking tight? Steve thought he was brought out of his thoughts by John moaning his name.

Steve smiled and pulled his fingers out before slicking up his hardened member with lube and aligning himself up at John's entrance.

"Ready baby?" Steve asked John nodded emphatically "Always ready for you" Steve smiled and pushed his way inside of John. John cried out as did Steve the feeling was so good so much better than what he felt when he was with any other guy John was amazing.

John wrapped his legs around Steve's waist making him got deeper. "Fuck you're so fucking tight" Steve ground out "fuck Steve move that gorgeous cock of yours make me yours" John moaned Steve was going crazy.

"Fuck that's it right there Steve " John moaned. Steve smirked down at him and thrusted in at the same angle John was gripping at the sheets hard and thrusting his hips up to match and meet Steve's movements.

"God John you feel so good" Steve moaned John nodded and pulled Steve down by his neck for another teeth shattering kiss. Randy moaned into the kiss John was a great kisser one of the many things that man was great at.

"So close John" Steve whispered into John's neck John nodded "Me too" John said Steve smiled and thrusted into John a few more times before filling John up with his pearly white seed screaming out John's name in the process.

John was only three strokes behind as he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and his chest and small baby bump. Steve ran his finger through John's seed and licked the substance off of his finger tasting John for all he was John smiled at him before Steve claimed his mouth in a loving heated kiss before Steve pulled out of him and cleaned both men up.

They both laid there breathing heavily. John was smiling. "I love you" John said Steve smiled "I love you too" John nodded and moved closer to Steve.

He was happy and content right now he had a great husband, a perfect daughter, and an amazing son on the way, he never thought he would be here right now, but he couldn't be happier.

**Please Review…**


	87. Into The Future

**BURGERS AND BOOKS**

**-Twenty Years Later- **

"Oh Grace Anne, you brother looked so handsome, and Ruby was beautiful. Your father made it without a tear, but I'm afraid I cried, you know me angel." a forty year old Adam said as he sat on the bench next to Grace Anne's graveside.

The blond smiled as he watched his two youngest children walking slowly towards him with a fifty five year old Bret. The fifteen year old girl, Melanie Scarlett Hart was carrying a bouquet of flowers. The girl had long, deep brown curls, she was a female version of her father, she could not deny Bret was her parent if she wanted to. The seventeen year old boy, Rhett Owen Hart was tall, lean and blond, an identical version of Adam at that age. He was holding on to Bret's upper left arm, keeping his still handsome father steady as they walked.

Eighteen months ago the Hart's world nearly crumbled when Bret suffered a stroke. It was bad and for a while, his life hung in the balance. If he went, Adam wanted to go with him. It took all four Hart children to keep their beloved daddy together.

Bret was now nearly one hundred percent recovered, but he would always be a bit slower walking, he still had some rehab to do. With the help of his family and friends the writer knew he would be fully restored.

Today Adam and Bret's oldest son had married Ruby Austin. They had a very traditional morning wedding, mainly so they could get down to the coast to catch their cruise ship. They were going to the Virgin Islands for their honeymoon. It was a gift from both sets of parents and grandma Judy.

Bret and his two children reached the bench and the head of the Hart family sat down next to his still beautiful blond husband. The children reverently put the flowers on their sister's grave.

"Oh Gracie, Ruby looked so beautiful, the gown was gorgeous! Derek was handsome too, I guess, for a dumb brother." Melanie said with a chuckle.

"Mel, your brother isn't dumb, you know better than that." Bret's tone was firm. He was a very strict father, but he was also fair and loving. Nobody messed with his cubs, ever. He was deeply loved and respected by his four children.

"Sorry father. Are you alright? You look tired." Melanie said as she looked worriedly at Bret.

Bret held his arms out to his youngest cub, the girl fell into them, "I'm fine Melly. I am tired, but nothing a cup of tea can't fix, along with some of daddy's loving care." the writer said as he hugged his girl tightly.

"We'll take care of you father. Daddy is tired too. I'll cook supper tonight." Rhett said firmly. He was more like Adam and he spent many hours in the kitchen learning how to cook, and he was good at it. He worked part time at his Uncle Steve's diner, just like Adam had years ago. He also went out with the Del Rio's youngest son Ricardo, when they were in town.

"I'd like that son. Daddy_ is_tired. How about your spaghetti and special meatballs?" Adam said with a pat to his son's shoulder. Rhett smiled and nodded as he leaned against Adam's shoulder.

The little family finished up their visit to Grace Anne. In all the years she had never been forgotten or left out. They came to see her every Sunday, rain or shine.

"Where was your sister?" Adam asked as he drove his family home, they still lived in the apartment over the bookstore.

"Smooching with Lachlan. He said he would bring her home later. They went off while you were helping Ruby change into her going away outfit." Melanie explained to her blond parent.

"Their wedding is in six months. Both my babies will be married. You two don't get any ideas!" Adam said with a near whine.

Lachlan Ried was the nineteen year old son of Steve and John. He was going to start med school and was about to marry Doreen Jean Hart.

Doreen Jean, thanks to her parents and family lived a perfectly normal life. Aside from the white "seeing eye" cane she carried, you wouldn't have even guessed she was blind. She held her posture confidently and walked with assurance. She was studying education at Southern Methodist University in Dallas, she was going to be a kindergarten teacher at the Texas School for the Blind.

As for the rest of the Hart family, Bret was still one of the country's most popular authors. He had finished up the Owen stories and gone on to his fantasy story. They had sky rocketed Bret to even greater fame. He was as popular as Gresham and King. He was well established as one of the best writers, not only in the States, but around the world.

When he had the stroke, he decided to sell the bookstore. Rosa bought it from him, she kept the name and location, but the business was hers. He missed it, but it was better to be away from the stress of both writing and owning a business.

Adam's Billy books were also best sellers. He was gaining fame as a children's book author. He was writing a new series of Billy books in which his best friend was blind, and when she traveled in the magic box, was able to see through her minds eye. The first one had been dedicated to Doctor Arn Anderson, and he was proud of it.

The Hart's were a deeply loving family and Bret was their protector bear, while Adam was their soft, caring "momma" bear, he too expected and got his children's respect and adoration. The kids weren't perfect angels, but they were never really serious trouble makers. They loved school and got good grades.

Adam and Bret never punished bad grades, but they did expect the children to give their best effort and they were rewarded. Both Derek and Doreen Jean were Honor Society members. Rhett had been the class president and also in the Honor Society. Melanie was doing just as well. She had inherited her father's writing skills and was president of the writer's club.

Over the years Derek and Ruby had fallen in love. Even as small children they knew they belonged to each other. He always protected her and took care of her.

Ruby and Doreen Jean were also best friends along with Michelle Helmsley. They were terrors as teenagers, but not in a bad way. Just loud music, shopping and constant chattering. To be honest they were spoiled rotten by their Uncles. Even though she was almost ten years older, Michelle loved her two best friends, they were as close as sisters.

Michelle Helmsley had graduated law school and was one of the top young lawyers in the state. She was being groomed by Hunter to take over the law practice. Hunter was now a Judge on the Texas Supreme court in the Dallas district, he was well respected and known for his fairness.

Shawn had given up law the summer before Michelle turned eleven. That was also the summer they adopted one year old Samuel James. Shawn just wanted to be a stay at home dad, and that was fine with Hunter. Shawn did stay as a literary agent for the Hart's and his other clients.

Samuel James Helmsley was in his first year of med school and Lachlen's best friend. They were also good friends with Derek Hart. They like the girls were as tight as brothers. The trio had played football together in High School and in their junior and senior years had led the team to the state championship.

As for the Austin's, John and Steve had a strong, happy marriage. John was always willing to help Steve in the diner, but mostly he was a househusband and he enjoyed it. He spent a lot of time with Adam. They were class fathers together during the elementary school years and John usually directed the school plays while Adam did the costumes.

Steve opened a second 316 Diner in Fort Worth, then another in Waco, then Austin. Next came one in Oklahoma, then Arkansas. Soon there was a national chain of restaurants. Rhett Hart was going to major in business when he started college for restaurant management. He was going to work for his Uncle Steve and was looking forward to it.

Kevin and Mark were still together, but they never married or had kids. They just enjoyed spoiling all the kids in the "family" and were known as grandpa Mark and poppa Kevin. They bought a huge ranch and kept ponies and horses and other animals for all the kids.

Dwayne and Glen eventually had two children. It was unusual, Glen carried their first born and Dwayne their second. Sarah Jane was the oldest and Kathy Sue was the youngest. They were friends with the Hart and Austin kids but they went to a different school so they weren't as close as the others.

Randy and Wade had one of the biggest changes. In their senior year of college, Wade's mother passed away. They finished their last semester and graduated. Then Wade, Randy and their son, Scott Andrew went to England to live on the family estate. Wade helped his father with his business and Randy got a job working at the village school.

It was a blow to Adam when Randy told him they were moving. Bret promised they would go visit and they did, often. Randy also brought Scott for visits during the summers. It was hard on the friends but they also knew they would never truly be parted.

Chris was still single and had no children. He still taught school, but his band Fozzy went on tour in the summers. They were very popular in several local metal clubs.

Sometimes Adam felt like his father figure and friend was lonely, but he also knew it was Chris' way. Chris was happy in his world of music. He did his share of spoiling all the kids, but Doreen Jean was his special pet. In her early years they did a lot of music therapy together and it really helped her.

Adam's mother was a carefree spirit. She was often gone on trips with her club friends. She had even been around the world. Adam alone had given her the trip as a sixty fifth birthday present. The blond was finally able, through his book's earnings to give his mother the gift. It was something she had always dreamed about and as a young man he'd promised he'd give her the trip someday and finally he did.

Judy was healthy and happy, and spoiled her grandchildren rotten. They often stayed with her when Bret and Adam had to go on book publicity tours. She enjoyed looking after them. All the kids in the "family" called her granny and she loved them all.

She was also helping Adam make Doreen Jean's wedding dress. It was what the blind girl wanted. She, through feel picked the silk material and pattern of lace. Bret drew what she wanted as she described it to him. It was going to be a beautiful one of a kind creation. She had almost studied fashion, but in the end knew helping blind children was her true calling and way more important.

Word had come that the 316 Diner chain was adding a new location in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. The chain was going international. Rhett was going there next year, he would stay with his family and go to the business school, Bret was very proud.

It wasn't all sunshine and roses for the family. Dwayne lost two babies before he finally gave birth. Adam was a source of help and Glen gave his unwavering support.

Then Bret had his stroke. Adam fell apart. He kept constant vigil over his spouse. Judy moved into the apartment to take care of the younger kids and give them some support.

The writer was in a coma for three days and when he finally woke up, his left side was paralyzed. He couldn't speak at first either. It broke Adam to see his beloved so sick and unable to move or speak.

It was a slow process, but Bret finally started to recover. He still had a few problems, but Adam was just thankful Bret had lived through it.

They were also thankful that the stroke had not stopped Bret from writing. At first Adam acted as his secretary. He took down the chapters as Bret dictated them into a recorder. Bret's fans rallied around him as well, thousands of cards, telegrams and gifts were sent. With the help of his family, each one was personally acknowledged by Bret.

One day for the fun of it, Ruby put John's name into a computer search engine. She found out through old newspaper articles that she had once been kidnapped by her other father. It was quite a shock, she always thought Steve was her real father.

She was hurt and angry at first, she shut John out of her life. She went to stay with Adam and Bret. John hated it, but at least he knew his daughter would be looked after.

Steve tried to talk to his daughter and make her understand why they had never told her the truth, but he didn't get very far. She had inherited John's brat tendencies and when Ruby Leigh Austin dug her heels in, not even a herd of elephants could budge her.

It was through Doreen Jean and Adam that she finally started to listen to her parents side of the story. And too, after she learned what Brock had done to her beloved Uncle Bret, she realized that John had only been trying to protect her. She forgave her parents and went back home to her own family.

During all that time Derek had vowed that nobody would ever hurt his Ruby again, he was extremely happy when he heard of Brock's demise. Adam said he needed to feel sorry for Brock because he had brought it all down on himself, and never knew the love of a good family. Derek just shrugged.

It was Ruby that eventually went to fashion school. She was a good designer but she had a better eye for trends and predictions in future fashions. She had gotten a job as an apprentice buyer for the most famous store in Dallas, Neiman-Marcus. She was now a junior buyer and after she and Derek returned from their honeymoon, she was going to be the head buyer for the junior miss department. The entire family was proud of her.

The "family" always got together for holidays and birthdays. The even went on a big camping trip each year before school. The bi-monthly poker games continued, and even Bret played before he was fully recovered.

They all went through everything together. Happy times and sad times. Triumphs and failures. School activities were always attended. Anytime one of the kids had a performance they could be sure they would get the most applause and be swamped with flowers afterwards.

In her pre-teen and early teen years, Michelle Helmsley had become a prize winning rider. She was a champion show jumper. Hunter and Shawn encouraged but never pushed. One day when she was sixteen, she told her parents she was was tired of all the long hours of training and she quit riding in shows. It was then she announced her plan to go to law school. Her fathers were proud.

Samuel was a talented piano player and as a youngster, won his share of awards. Shawn and Hunter were the same with him, never forcing but always supportive.

The other kids had their talents as well. Doreen Jean was a beautiful ballet dancer. Her parents cried after her first recital. When not involved in football Derek and Lachlan acted in the drama club and Ruby and Rhett were in the school choir at different times.

The Johnson girls were into rodeos and were champion barrel racers. Kathy was the junior rodeo queen one year. They were also involved in 4-H, and raised calves and pigs, that were kept on Uncle Mark and Kevin's ranch.

It seemed like it there was always something going on, but no matter what or how busy they were, the couples always made sure to take time alone with each other.

Bret often took Adam to a fancy hotel or Inn for a long weekend. Steve took John to the coast at least once a month. Hunter took Shawn out for a date every Friday. The others too found time alone. It was what kept their marriages happy and healthy.

Life was good.

**-Six months later- **

"Our baby Bret, she's gone." Adam said sadly as they slowly walked toward Grace Anne's grave. "I know darling cub, but she'll be back. Her dress was beautiful. You and mom did a great job." Bret said proudly as he held on to Adam's arm as they strolled along.

"Think Adam will stop crying?" Steve asked his husband as they followed the Hart's. "I don't know but our boy looked so handsome." John said with his own tear filled voice. Steve laughed and pulled John closer.

Hunter and Shawn brought up the rear as they followed the others. Hunter was carrying a bouquet of tiny pink roses. Michelle had carried them for Doreen Jean's and Lachlan's wedding. She asked her parents to give them to Grace Anne.

When they arrived at the grave site. Bret sat on the bench. It was a long walk from the parking lot and it was still a bit hard for the writer, but at least now he could do it without stopping to rest along the way.

Adam knelt at the alabaster headstone, he fingered it reverently, "Your sister looked beautiful, angel. Lachlan was so strong and handsome. He will take good care of her. Well, both our twins are married now. Thank you for helping your father and I watch over them." Adam kissed the stone and moved to sit next to his spouse.

Hunter laid the pink bouquet on the shelf of the headstone, "Hi sweetheart, Uncle Shawn is here too. Michelle wanted you to have her Maid of Honor bouquet. Your sister looked so pretty. Michelle, Sarah, Kathy and Ruby looked pretty too. Everything was pink and white. Samuel said to tell you hello." Hunter said as he stepped back, taking Shawn's hand in his.

"Hey baby girl, Uncle Steve is with me. I just wanted to tell you that Lach will take good care of your sister. But, keep watch over them. Both my babies are married and gone, so keep them all safe. We love you." John took his place next to Steve.

"It's always peaceful here. It gives me the inner strength I need to get through things. Hard to believe it's been twenty years. So much water under the bridge." Bret said with a happy, quiet sigh.

"I know what you mean bear. I know some people don't understand why we come here every week. It gives me strength too. It's almost like she was meant to be our guardian angel, and she does a good job." Adam spoke quietly as he laid his head on Bret's shoulder.

The six men spent a quiet hour just meditating and recovering from the days events. Doreen Jean and Lachlan were on their way to England for their honeymoon. The Barrett's had invited them to stay at the guest house on the grounds.

Stephanie and AJ had finally married as well, and they were happily considering adoption.

They were startled back into reality by the cry of a falcon. Adam looked towards the sound as did the others. The male falcon was landing on the roof a nearby mausoleum. He was bringing his family their daily meal. There was a female falcon sitting on a nest, two little falcon heads popped up when she got off the nest to greet her mate.

A feeling hit Adam, "I...no...can't be...I think that's Lancelot...he has the same odd white spot on his wing...could it be?" Adam asked his spouse in a questioning tone.

"I have a feeling you're right. See there's proof, that no matter what life hands you, good or bad, if you keep the faith, the good will always win. Steve finding John in the trash bin, us losing Grace Anne. All bad things that came good." Bret said thoughtfully.

"I agree, that day I was taking the trash out had been one of the worst ones of my life. Then, suddenly there was John. Changed my life forever, for the better." Steve said with agreement.

"Yes, it all turned out pretty damn good. Not bad for people who's lives revolve around Burgers and Books." John said with a happy sigh.

**THE END**

_**A/N:**_ _CenaRKO1986 and I would like to thank each and every one of you who read and reviewed this story. We hope you enjoyed it. We are working on something we hope you will find new and different...be on the look out soon for our next co-written creation, Life Behind Bars. THANK YOU again_.

**Please Review…**


End file.
